Bloodline Destroyer
by oso1991
Summary: Naruto is taken out of the village by Itachi on the Hokage's order. When Naruto returns though, he has a power that will make the Sharingan shatter, Byakugan blind, and the Rinnegan helpless. Super powered Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke bashing. Naruharem DISC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Prologue**

Naruto hurried into an alley, looking back at the huge mob that had chased him. He could see nearly all of the villagers had some sort of weapon. He slipped into another alley hoping to throw them off. He waited a bit as the crowd ran past. Naruto sighed in relief. He quietly walked out not noticing several shadows behind me.

"Die demon!" Naruto heard. Naruto felt several kunais stab into him. He turned to see several ninjas and an ANBU watch as he bled to death.

"Help me please," Naruto begged. Several ninjas began stomping on Naruto. One ninja made several handseals and sent a burst of flames at Naruto, burning his body severely. Naruto fainted, only remembering that the ninjas had red eyes.

"Thank kami the demon's dead," one of the ninjas said happily. "You want to go for a drink Fugaku?"

"No thanks. The Hokage will be angry that the demon died. I most be sober tomorrow to place the blame on those damned Hyuugas," Fugaku answered. "Itachi, dispose of the body."

"Yessir," the ANBU said. The ANBU picked up the body and vanished. The ANBU was seething inside. How dare they disregard Yondaime's last wish. Those damned foolish Uchihas. Only his mother, and a few other Uchihas understood that Naruto was a hero.

Itachi hurried to the hospital and put a genjutsu on himself to prevent any other villagers from recognizing him. He ignored the front desk and went straight to the only doctor he knew that would help. Rin.

"Rin!" Itachi called. "They've done it again. Only worse." A woman came running toward Itachi. She had shoulder length brown hair and two marks on her cheeks. She gasped at the damage Naruto suffered. "How long ago?"

"Ten minutes," Itachi answered.

"This child is lucky he has rapid regeneration. Half his wounds are closed but there's still massive internal damage and skin damage," Rin said. She sighed Why didn't the villagers understand. She led Itachi to a bed. Itachi gently laid Naruto.

Naruto's wounds were terrible. Nearly all his torso was burned black and his legs and arms were severely burned. His face was also burned. His back had several stab wounds and cuts. There were bruises all over his body. Rin began performing many jutsus and giving him ointments to speed up healing and prevent scarring.

Itachi shook his head. Such an innocent child forced to accept this treatment day after day but he didn't hate the villagers but instead wanted their approval and their acceptance. That's why he made so many pranks and stole supplies from rich clan houses to give to the poor on the street.

Itachi was disturbed from his reverie by the Hokage speaking. "Itachi-san. Report."

"Hai Hokage-sama. Naruto was chased by a mob of villagers. They were egged on by many of the Uchiha clan. Naruto ran for an hour, the villagers numbering from forty at the beginning of the chase to a hundred at the end of the hour. Naruto managed to give them the slip. As soon as Naruto was out in the open, Naruto was attacked by several Uchihas, one of them was Fugaku. I was there also to try and save Naruto from dying. After the Uchihas stabbed, beat, and burned Naruto, I brought him here to be treated by Rin."

Hokage nodded. Those damned Uchihas. They have been gaining too much power. There have already been several assassination attempts on him by ninjas hired by the Uchihas. He needed to wipe them out or severely limit their forces.

"Itachi, how many Uchihas are loyal to me?" the Hokage asked.

"Around fifty including most of my family, some of my cousins and uncles, and others," Itachi answered.

"Good. Of the fifty, how many do not hate Naruto?"

"All of them. Many are neutral but there are some that openly like Naruto. Only Sasuke hates Naruto, thanks to my father brainwashing him."

The Hokage stood up. Itachi stiffened when he saw the somber look on his face. "Itachi. I'm going to offer you an SS class mission. It will be your choice if you want to accept it."

Itachi was surprised. The last SS class mission was given to the Yondaime to wipe out several battalions of Iwa-nins. To be offered this was truly an honor and a testament to how highly the Hokage viewed him. "I accept."

"Are you sure Itachi?" the Hokage asked. "This mission will change your life forever."

Itachi nodded. "I'm sure."

The Hokage nodded. "Tomorrow night, I want you to kill every disloyal Uchiha. No disguises. You will be branded an S class missing nin but I and the Daimyo shall keep the hunter nins away from you. Essentially, you will become like a Sannin but never be able to come back to the village again."

Itachi was stunned. The merciful Hokage asking him to kill his own kinsmen and be an exile forever. "Why?"

"The majority of Uchihas have grown arrogant with power. I cannot do anything against them as the Hyuugas, despite their dislike of the clans, will challenge any law strictly against the clan as it will apply to them. I already know the Fugaku has hired several assassins and some of his own clan members to kill me. I cannot allow that. They have become too dangerous. I fear that an alliance between Danzou and Fugaku will happen very soon," the Hokage explained.

Itachi nodded. This is for the good of the clan and Konoha. Itachi was disgusted with many in the clan because of the arrogance yet laziness of many in the clan. They scoffed at hard work but adore cheating off their fellow comrades' jutsus.

"I accept," Itachi said. The Hokage smiled proudly at the loyal ninja. He was sad that such an honorable ninja will have to be exiled but it was for the best of the village.

"Good. Now there is another part to this mission. I want you to escape with Naruto but let him return when you think he is ready. Teach him to become powerful beyond belief. He is and will become the hero as he was meant to be seen," the Hokage said.

Itachi sighed. What a mission. Kill those arrogant kinsmen and also raise the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. " I accept."

"Tomorrow night, after you kill the Uchihas. I want you to sneak into the Hokage tower and retrieve Naruto. Naruto will also have a letter you need to give to the Daimyo or the other Sannins that you are a friend of Konoha despite what the Bingo book might have against you," the Hokage said. "In this letter is also my permission for you to have an annual pay of .5 percent of the Konoha ninja budget. More than enough to raise Naruto and you."

Itachi nodded. He bowed to the Hokage and vanished. The Hokage sighed. This night will add so many years of burden on his shoulders.

**In Naruto's mind**

Deep within Naruto's mind, there is a large cage sealing the Kyuub in Naruto. The demon shook its head and began to repent for all the pain it had caused to the innocent. Despite human legends say, demons are not evil but the deliverers of judgment.

Kyuubi had meant to kill a snake called Orochimaru. It attacked Konoha sensing that vile snake's chakra. However, it was sealed into this boy and watched the boy be persecuted and despised by the villagers and ninjas because of the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi glowed as it morphed into a woman. The woman had reddish gold hair that reached down to just above her hip. She had a perfect figure and a face that was fit for a goddess. She clutched the bars of the cage holding her and whispered to herself.

**_"Naruto, I vow that I will help you become so strong that the heavens themselves shall shake in your prescence. This is my vow and my gift to you."_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**I'm Back**

"I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I-," a teenager chanted as he walked down a dirt road.

**_"ENOUGH DAMMIT! We'll play I spy!"_** a voice in his head screamed. The teenager chuckled. He knew she would agree if he annoyed her long enough.

The teenager's name is Naruto, born of Konoha and host of Kyuubi. He was around 5'4 and had blond, spiky hair with red highlights that could never be combed right. He wore steel toed boots, loose black pants with plenty of pockets, and a black shirt with a small orange spiral on the front. He also wore a black vest and trench coat. A blood red scarf hid the bottom half of his face.

Hidden in various pockets were several storage scrolls, kunais, shurikans, exploding notes, a mask, and a small plushie of a fox. He also had a special sword placed behind his back. The sword was sheathed in a kodachi sheath but thanks to several seals, it can fit even though the blade was three feet long.

Currently Naruto was on the way to Konoha at the orders of Itachi. Naruto had grown very fond of his surrogate brother. Itachi taught Naruto all he could. Itachi taught him the basics of being a ninja and showed him many ninjutsus and genjutsus. He also let Naruto get trained by several missing nins he trusted. One of them taught Naruto the basics of kenjutsu and assassination. Another taught him element manipulation and taijutsu.

Kyuubi also helped Naruto in several ways. She gave his body rapid healing, greatly increased stamina, and superhuman senses. She trained Naruto in controlling Yokai chakra, very potent but powerful chakra. Her greatest gift was a choice of bloodline.

Naruto had a very unique bloodline. It did not give him any more advantages against most ninjas. However, his chakra can damage the bloodline abilities of ninjas and made them worse. This meant that the Sharingan would only see after images of movements and the Byakugan would be blurred eye. It also meant that the Kaguya bones would be brittle and the Aburame family wouldn't be able to command their Kikai. Overall, those with bloodlines would be at Naruto's mercy.

**_"So kit, what are you going to do once we get to Konoha?"_** Kyuubi asked. With Naruto's permission, Kyuubi altered the seal so that she could see through Naruto's eyes and ears. She also altered the cage so it would be a large Japanese house instead of a sewer.

"Hm. I guess after I give the Old Man several letters and packages, I'll go walk around. Probably play several pranks Kyuu-chan," Naruto replied.

**_"Oooh. Do tell,_**_"_ Kyuubi cooed.

"Hokage tower and monument."

**_"This ought to be good,"_**Kyuubi said eagerly.

Naruto reached the gate. He passed his papers to the guards. The guards scanned his papers checking for forgery.

"Business?" the guard asked.

"Visiting a friend," Naruto answered.

"All right. Just don't cause any trouble," the guard grunted. Naruto nodded and began walking to the Hokage tower. After walking for several minutes he decided to walk around for a bit like a tourist. He was amazed at the number of people and ninjas he saw. He did see some odd characters that Itachi warned him about. He saw a silver haired man walking around, totally concentrated on an orange book he was reading. He turned and saw a purple haired kunoichi eating a huge number of dangos in a short amount of time.

He chuckled a bit and accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't look."

"YOSH! YOU'RE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY! IF I CANNOT MATCH YOU'RE FLAMES OF YOUTHE, I WILL HOP FIFTY LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON ONE HAND," the person Naruto bumped into shouted.

Naruto took one good look at the man and bolted away as fast as he could. He headed into an alley and hid. He didn't speak for several minutes.

"Kyuu, was that the result of eating too much ramen?" Naruto asked nervously.

Kyuubi couldn't answer. She was stunned that a human would go out in public looking that bad.

"Kyuu?"

**_"Kit, you never saw that man. It was a bad dream,"_** Kyuubi said.

"Agreed," Naruto said. He went out from the alley and headed to the Hokage tower. Naruto entered the building and went to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, I have a letter for the Hokage that is very important," Naruto said politely. He handed a letter to the receptionist. The Daimyo and the Hokage stamped the letter. Naruto waited as the receptionist delivered the letter. Soon, the receptionist motioned for Naruto to follow her. Naruto followed her until they reached the Hokage's office.

Naruto steeled himself and entered. "Naruto!" a voice said in delight. Naruto looked up to see Rin hug him tightly. Very tightly. The Hokage watched in amusement as Naruto turned blue.

"Help me," Naruto gasped at the Hokage. The Hokage chuckled.

"Let him down Rin. I want to hear what happened while he was away with Itachi," the Hokage said.

Rin pouted but let Naruto go. Naruto jumped out Rin's arm length and began recounting what happened during his six years with Itachi.

(Not to be mean or anything but I won't tell what happened just yet. There are several people that I do not want to reveal.)

"So when I arrived here, I walked around a bit and saw several ninjas. One of them scared me more than Kyuubi during that time of month," Naruto said.

**_"Hey! Though now I think about it, you're right,"_**Kyuubi said.

"Oh yeah. I met Ero-sennin during my travels and he told me to give you this book." Naruto handed The Hokage a small gold book. The Hokage gasped.

"Naruto, is that-," the Hokage gasped.

Naruto shrugged. "If you mean the latest book of the Icha Icha series, Icha Harem Nights in a Limited Gold Edition and signed by the author with extra bonus pictures. Then yes it is."

Rin glared at the Hokage as he opened it reverently. Naruto could have sworn that the book emitted some gold light when it was opened. The Hokage started to giggle and blush. Naruto sweat dropped. Were all men perverts? And what is with that book. Even Itachi began giggling and blushing when he read that book.

"Oi, oyaji! What now," Naruto asked rudely. The Hokage closed his book regretfully and thanked Kami for Jiraiya.

"You will be going to the Academy where you will take the genin exam and take place on a team. There you will work with your new team until you become chuunin rank," the Hokage stated.

"NANI?!" Naruto yelled.

"No buts Naruto," the Hokage said firmly. "Now Naruto, you'll be staying in an apartment that I bought for you. You will also get a weekly stipend until you reach chuunin." The Hokage tossed Naruto the keys to the apartment.

"Rin, please show Naruto the way to the Academy. Also tell Iruka that he is to be allowed to take the genin exams," the Hokage said. Rin nodded.

When they left, the Hokage took out his book. "Now for some quality reading."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Oh how the mighty has fallen**

Iruka was having a bad day. It was the day before the Genin exams. He looked at his class. If you can call it that.

In one section of the room were the Uchiha fan girls are staring at the heir of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke. After Itachi's massacre of over four hundred Uchihas, young Sasuke has been obsessing over revenge. Even his own mother, Mikoto, could not persuade Sasuke against being an avenger. Sadly, she died a year after the massacre, making him fall into an even deeper madness. He was the top of his class but Iruka worried for his sanity. It reminded him of one of the Sannin he read about.

Iruka shook his head. He turned his attention to two girls, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. Both girls were diehard Uchiha fan girls and honestly, a disgrace amongst kunoichis. Always focusing on their looks instead of training. Dieting too. At twelve? Do they want to kill themselves?

Nearby were Nara Shikamara and Akamichi Choji. These two were heirs to the Akimichi and the Nara clans. Both have the some of the lowest grades in class. However, Iruka knew they were hiding their true abilities judging by their father's lack of concern about their grades. Iruka had to admit. Their fathers seemed like older versions of their sons. Both Naras both said troublesome and started to sleep. The Akimichis shrugged and ate their potato chips.

In another section were Inuzaka Kiba (and his pet, Akamaru) and Hinata Hyuuga. Both of these ninjas were extremely competent and ready to be genin. However they had personality problems.

Kiba was wild. He needed to settle down and not act on his instincts. He needed to use is brain more often and focus on some long-range genjutsus to complement their unique taijutsu.

Hinata was perfectly capable in Iruka's eyes. She was proficient in the Byakugan and Gentle Fist. However in Lord Hiashi's eyes, she was weak. This led to severe inferior complex in Hinata. However, she had an extraordinary talent in healing as she developed a healing cream that healed a cut at an extremely fast rate.

In a corner by himself, Aburame Shino was silently observing the class. Iruka never knew if the boy was sleeping or not. Iruka noted that he was an extremely gifted person in strategy and logic. He was also skilled in tracking and stealth. A true ninja. He hid his skills from most of the class. In Iruka's opinion, if Shino and Sasuke got into a fight. Sasuke would lose.

Iruka sighed. "Well better start the lesson. Troublesome," Iruka muttered. He stood up and said, "Alright class, settle down."

No reaction. A tick mark appeared on Iruka's face. "SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!"

The class settled down enough for Iruka to start his lesson. "Good. Now today, we'll be going over different ninja villages. Now can anyone tell me the five major ninja villages?"

The door opened and Iruka turned to see who it was. A boy around most of his student's age walked in. He sighed as many of the girls commented on his "hotness compared to Sasuke". Urgh. The boy smiled and gave him a slip of paper.

"Here you go Scarface. It's a letter from the Hokage," the boy said cheekily. Iruka was a bit annoyed but read the letter. He was a bit surprised when the Hokage said that Naruto has permission to take the Genin exams this late in the school year.

"Alright Naruto. Please sit in the seat next to Sasuke over there," Iruka said. Naruto looked over to where Iruka was pointing.

"You mean over there next to that Emo homosexual with the chicken ass hair?" Naruto asked revolted.

The class was in an uproar. All of Sasuke's fan girls demanded punishment and retribution while Kiba fell on the ground laughing. Choji chuckled a bit and carried on eating. Shino looked on in interest.

"SHUT UP!" Iruka yelled. He turned to Naruto. "Fine. Please sit next to Shino over there."

Naruto walked to the seat beside Shino without any complaint. He stuck a hand out to Shino. "Uzumaki Naruto at your service."

Shino eyed his hand then shook it. "Aburame Shino."

"So you're one of the famous Aburames. My sensei told me about them. In my opinion, they are some of the finest ninjas around. Stealthy and they quickly finish their mission without having to waste much energy. Epitome of a ninja's role."

Shino was stunned. Not many people praise their clan as highly as the Hyuga or Uchiha. This was truly a pleasant surprise.

"You use Kikai bugs to aid in your fights, right?" Naruto asked.

"You seem to know a lot about my clan, Naruto-san," Shino said.

"So? Knowing your enemy and battling your enemy is two completely different things. If the body is not strong enough to counter what the mind views as a threat, then you're dead," Naruto countered.

"A wise statement," Shino said. He was impressed. A new student so wise in the ways of the shinobi. It would be beneficial to be his friend.

"Alright class. Out in the training field for sparring," Iruka called out. The class calmly went out to the practice field. Iruka had them go to one of the practice arena.

"Now class, time for some practice sparring. You can use any taijutsu techniques or kenjutsu," Iruka explained. "Now anything goes except serious injury or death."

"Now let's have Shino and Ino spar," Iruka called out. The two went into the arena. The match was a short one as Shino quickly delivered a knockout punch to Ino's temple. Iruka sweatdropped to how short the match was.

"Alright, how about Sasuke and-," Iruka called out.

"I want Naruto!" Sasuke said. Everyone looked at Naruto.

"I'm flattered but I don't swing that way." Naruto smirked as the Uchiha flushed in embarrassment. He saw Kiba laughing on the ground and many fan girls screaming obscenities.

"Just get over here and fight me," Sasuke said. Naruto shrugged. He calmly faced the Uchiha.

"Iruka-sensei. Do you kave a bokken?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Iruka answered. He tossed Naruto a standard wooden bokken. Naruto caught it deftly and twirled it a bit testing the balance. Satisfied, Naruto went into a sword stance with the bokken positioned like a sheathed sword.

"Whenever you're ready, Sasugay," Naruto said. Sasuke rushed Naruto. He threw a punch at Naruto's head. However Naruto easily dodged it and smacked Sasuke hard with the bokken on his thighs. Sasuke's kegs buckled as a numb sensation went through his legs. Sasuke threw a roundhouse at Naruto. Naruto quickly ducked and slammed the bokken at Sasuke's other leg. Sasuke fell down hard when he knee buckled from the force of Naruto's blow. Sasuke scrambled up, angry at Naruto toying with him.

Sasuke became even angrier as Naruto began walking out of the ring. "Where are you going dobe? Scared?"

"Nope bored. You're too riled up to be a challenge," Naruto answered cheerfully. He gave Sasuke the victory sign.

To say Sasuke was angry was like saying spandex was a bit ugly. Sasuke was furious.

**"Katon: Great Fireball!"**

A large fireball flew toward Naruto. Iruka formed seals for a water jutsu as it headed toward Naruto. Naruto ignored it until it was a meter. He thrust the bokken at the fireball.

**"Kenjutsu: Bullet"**

A blast of air blew through the fireball and struck Sasuke in the head. Sasuke flew out of the ring, landing three feet away from where he was standing.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha. His brother would be ashamed of him. Naruto looked back to see Kiba and Choji applauding him while Shikamaru gave him a small approving smile. Shino nodded approvingly at Naruto's skill.

Iruka was impressed. To disperse a fireball with only the wind from a sword thrust needed a lot of skill. It even had enough power to blow his opponent away with only a bokken. Iruka wouldn'y want to be on the receiving end if Naruto had a katana.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Sakura shrieked. "NARUTO CHEATED! SASUKE WOULDN'T BE DEFEATED LIKE THAT. NARUTO MUST HAVE USED A NINJUTSU TO BEAT SASUKE! REMATCH!"

Naruto's eye twitched. "Kami. How can someone like her be that stupid?" Naruto thought.

"One of Life's greatest mysteries, kit," Kyuubi said. She was appalled at how stupid the girl was.

"Sakura, Naruto fought fair and square. He defeated Sasuke without resorting to using and ninjutsu techniques. Sasuke on the other hand directly disobeyed me and fired a Katon jutsu at Naruto's back," Iruka explained patiently.

"NU-UH! SASUKE NEVER FIRED A FIREBALL! THAT WAS SASUKE'S AWESOMENESS RADIATING FROM HIM!" Sakura screamed.

"That sets a new low for being retarded," Naruto thought.

**_"Kami! She's even more imaginative than the people who invented singing,"_** Kyuubi thought.

**Miniclip**

Four cavemen were sitting around the fire.

"Grunt"

"Grunt grunt"

"Grunt grunt. Grunt"

Grunt."

"Oh, Oh, Oh

For the longest time

Oh, Oh, Oh

For the longest time," they all sang in unison.

"If you said goodbye to me tonight."

"Oooh ooh ooh," one sang.

**End Miniclip.**

Naruto shrugged. He wasn't going to argue over this. He went over by Shino to watch the other matches. Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru joined him.

"Great match Naruto," Kiba congratulated. "I'm Kiba of the Inuzaka clan. And this is my pet, Akamaru." Akamaru yipped at Naruto.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Kiba asked.

"A friend of my sensei," Naruto answered.

"You think I can get a few tips?" Kiba asked.

"Learn a few Genjutsus."

"Genjutsus? Why?"

"You use mainly taijutsu in battle. If you're opponent is in a genjutsu, you can easily maul your opponent before they realize it," Naruto explained.

Kiba nodded. Soon after all the sparring was done, Naruto spent time with his new friends. He learned a lot about the village, people, and places of the village.

After school they went to a bar-b-q resturaunt. They spent hours there laughing and joking. Despite Shino being the silent one, Shino could make really funny one liners and observations.

Soon it was late. They split the check four ways and left. Naruto went to the address the Hokage gave him. It led to an apartment complex that was shared by many ninjas of Konoha.

"Lets see. Number 726. 724, 725, 726. Here it is." Naruto unlocked it and went in. The Apartment was a decent place. It had two rooms, a bedroom, a kitchen, fridge, two closets, and a bathroom. It was empty. Naruto had a remedy to this.

He took a scroll out of his jacket and placed chakra in it. Soon a couch, bookshelf loaded with books and scrolls, a futon, kitchen equipment, clothes, training equipment, a chest, ninja equipment, food, soap, and other stuff popped out. Naruto then created several shadow clones to organize all the items.

As soon as they finished, Naruto dispelled them. He went to the chest and opened it. Inside was cleaning equipment for his sword. He removed the sword from his belt and cleaned it carefully.

The sword was nothing fancy. It was like most katanas except that it was made by one of the finest blacksmiths. It was extremely sharp, durable, and can channel his chakra. This allowed him to make his kenjutsu attacks long range when he channeled his wind chakra through it. Also any cuts with his sword would damage bloodline abilities. It also had an element of surprise that his sword was sheathed in a kodachi sheath.

Naruto sheathed his sword and laid on his futon. He was excited to see what tomorrow would bring in this village. Things already looked very interesting.

Naruto closed his eyes but opened them when he heard his next-door neighbor.

"YOSH! I WILL GO TO SLEEP SO THAT MY FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL BURN BRIGHTLY AS THE SUN! IF I CANNOT DO THIS, I WILL DO 5000 KICKS AND 5000 PUNCHES. IF I CANNOT DO THAT I WILL RUN 100 LAPS AROUND KONOHA IN LESS THAT THIRTY MINUTS!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Can't get any worse.**

**_"Hey kit. Wake up. It's four,"_** Kyuubi said.

Naruto groaned but got up. He had this weird dream about some black haired girl. "Whatever, dreams are dreams," Naruto groaned. He scratched his stomach but paused. No. Not that.

**_"Oooh. What have we here?"_** Kyuubi cooed. **_"Looks like someone had a wet dream."_**

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled. He went to the bathroom for a long cold shower. After he finished drying his hair, Naruto put on some shorts and a loose t-shirt. He took his sword and storage scroll but nothing else. He quickly tied his shoes and weights on. These weights are tied to his limbs. Each of the weights weigh around a three hundred pounds.

"Kyuubi, could you please activate the gravity seals to 5X," Naruto asked.

**_"Fine,"_** Kyuubi said. Naruto felt his body sag as the gravity seals increase from 4Xto 5X. He jogged around getting used to the new weight. Thanks to Kyuubi's training, his body has literally become so dense that his body is as hard as stone and his bones harder than steel. He put his hands into a seal and gathered chakra.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Two hundred clones popped into existence.

"I want a hundred of you to work on chakra control. Fifty of you find a training ground and spar using kenjutsu and taijutsu, blind folded. The other fifty will work on sealing. I want those improved explosive notes by the end of the week," Naruto instructed. "After two hours, dispel yourselves." The clones nodded and dispersed to do their work.

Naruto did a few stretches and began his morning run. According to Kiba's information, Naruto needed to do fifty laps around Konoha before his normal training. Naruto started jogging. It was peaceful to hear the birds sing in the early morning and feel the fresh wind of a new day. Quiet. Tranquil. Perfect.

"LEE. IT IS TIME FOR OUR YOUTHFUL MORNING RUN! IF WE CANNOT MAKE A HUNDRED LAPS BEFORE THE SUN RISES! THEN WE WILL WALK ALL DAY ON OUR HANDS!"

Oh goddamnit. Why does he seem to show up everywhere?

"HAI SENSEI! AND IF WE CAN NOT DO THAT, WE WILL SPREAD THE WISDOM OF YOUTHFULNESS WHILE WE ARE IN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTHFULNESS!"

Naruto knew he shouldn't have turned but against his common sense. He looked behind him.

Not only was the weirdo with the spandex, huge eyebrows, and bowl cut there but he also had a mini me. The mini me was dressed like the weirdo also. But the freakiest part was that they were hugging. Very tightly.

What?! It's not enough that he's a weirdo but he also had to corrupt a child into dressing like him and allowing the weirdo to molest the child?!

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

A huge background with the sun setting and the waves crashing appeared behind them. Naruto had several ticks but calmly made the seal for dispelling genjutsu.

"Kai," Naruto said. Nothing.

"Kai." Nothing.

"Kai." Still nothing.

"KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI!" Naruto screamed. He couldn't dispel the jutsu.

**_"Run for it kit! Run for our lives!"_** Kyuubi screamed. Naruto began running faster than he ever thought possible. He ran to the Hokage tower screaming. He sped past the receptionist and straight into the Hokage's office.

The Hokage was enjoying his Icha Harem book when the door to his office blew up. He watched in shock as Naruto blocked the door with an earth jutsu, made multiple reinforcing seals, and traps. Naruto then grabbed the Icha Harem book from the Hokage, sat in a corner, and began reading as fast as he could. Naruto suffered massive blood loss in a matter of seconds and blacked out.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" the Hokage asked, worried.

"Spandex. Eyebrows. Mini me. Youth. Sunset," Naruto whispered. The Hokage sweat dropped. No one was the same when they met Gai or Lee.

Naruto woke up after two hours. He was lying on the sofa in the Hokage's office. He looked up to see the Hokage hard at work with paper work. He also heard the Hokage cursing the paperwork.

"Goddamned paperwork killing me more painfully than a stab wound," the Hokage moaned. The Hokage looked up and saw that Naruto was conscious

"Ah Naruto you're awake," the Hokage said. Naruto nodded but was a bit confused. Why was he in the Hokage's office? And why did the Hokage have a rock slab with traps and seals for a door. He asked the Hokage both questions.

The Hokage sweat dropped. "Naruto don't you remember?"

Naruto tried to remember but found Kyuubi locking a huge chest labeled IDEAS FOR GENJUTSU HORRORS.

"Kyuubi, what happened two hours ago?" Naruto asked.

**_"You're better off not knowing,"_** Kyuubi said curtly.

"Nope, don't remember," Naruto said to the Hokage. The Hokage sweat dropped and suddenly remembered an article about how the human psyche will bury traumatic memories.

"Naruto, you should be getting back home. The Academy starts in an hour. By then you'll have the Genin Exams," the Hokage said. The Hokage sighed and went back to his paperwork.

"You're right," Naruto exclaimed. He made a seal for sunshin but stopped.

"Don't you have a quicker way of doing paperwork?" Naruto asked. The Hokage looked up so fast that Naruto thought he heard the Hokage's crack.

"Do you know of a way?" the Hokage asked. Naruto nodded.

"Have you tried Kage Bunshin?" Naruto asked. Naruto left by Sunshin. The Hokage was in shock. He slowly got out a slip of paper that his students gave to him years ago. On it was a circle. In the circle, it said, "Bang head here."

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," the Hokage said, while hitting his head on the slip of paper on his desk.

Naruto arrived at his apartment just as all his clones dispelled. He was a bit disoriented by the flood of information. After a minute he reviewed all of the information gathered. He nodded in approval at the progress he made.

He quickly bathed and changed back to his regular clothes. He wrapped his scarf around the bottom of his face to hide the marks on his cheeks. It would not be good if people knew the Kyuubi jinchuriki was back.

He packed his necessities inside scrolls and strapped his sword on his belt. After checking his equipment, he headed toward the Academy.

Naruto passed through the market square. The air was filled with the smells of delicious foods. He heard his stomach growl loudly and decided to head to a nearby dango stall. The stall was a bit crowded but homely. Naruto sat at an empty table and ordered some dango and tea. After the waiter gave Naruto his order, Naruto eagerly dug in. He finished one and was about to pick up another when he felt someone's presence behind him.

Anko Mitarashi was hungry after training so she decided to head to the dango shop for dango and sake. As she entered, she saw a teen with a full plate of her favorite dango. She decided to take one. Surely, a teen wouldn't deny a Tokubetsu Jonin.

She skillfully reached for one. She would have stolen one if a glowing katana weren't tickling her throat.

"Tch, tch, tch. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Naruto asked. He turned to see Anko glaring at him. "Now. If you ask politely, I'll order another one."

Anko was about to tell the teen an explicative, but her stomach growled loudly. Who cares about pride when your stomach is concerned?

"I'm Anko Mitarashi, Konoha's sexy Snake Mistress," she said. "Now, could you please but me an order of dango?"

Naruto ordered more dango. As she waited for the dango, Naruto began a friendly conversation. Anko and Naruto talked about various things. She was curious how Naruto detected her presence and how Naruto was able to move so fast. Naruto deftly steered the conversation away from him to her. He was able to by telling her that he was an Academy student.

"No way! I was nearly killed by an Academy student," Anko exclaimed.

"If it's any consolation, I've been taught by many good teachers," Naruto said consolingly. Anko grumbled a bit and viciously bit into a dango.

"Yeah well, how's Iruka doing?" Anko asked.

"Why. Isn't he's just an instructor," Naruto asked.

Anko shook her head. "Not just an instructor but was a distinguished ANBU under the name of Isamu. Held a record number of completed solo missions, However, he always wanted to be an instructor. He even turned down a chance to be one of the 12 Guard Ninjas of Fire, the daimyos elite bodyguards.The Hokage allowed Iruka to be an instructor. Ever since Iruka became an instructor, Genins of his class tend to pass the Jonin's personal test. They often become Chuunins in three years," Anko explained. She had a light blush on her face.

"You know a lot about him," Naruto said. He smirked a bit when Anko squirmed in her seat. He sniffed the air and found the air soaked with hormones coming from Anko.

Naruto had a shit-eating grin on his face. Anko got suspicious.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You like Iruka, don't you?" Naruto teased. He grinned even wider when Anko blushed a deep red.

"Anko?" Naruto turned to see a Jonin with red eyes and long dark hair standing outside the entrance of the shop. She had a look of complete surprise on her face. She went to their table and sat by Naruto.

"Anko, I heard the last sentence. Do you really like him?" the Jonin asked gently. Anko nodded and began crying.

Anko sniffed. She hated to be seen as weak. This damn brat was able to break down her defenses in less than an hour. She was a Torture ninja for Kami's sake. She should have seen this a mile away.

"Yeah Kurenai I do. I've been in love with him since a year after Orochimaru left. He was my best friend after Orochimaru left. In the years he's always been there to cheer me up, help me stand tall, and never treated me like an outcast. I've been too afraid of rejection or the chance of persecution against Iruka to admit my feelings." Anko whispered. Kurenai squealed and began saying how romantic that was to fall in love with your best friend.

Naruto felt a bit sick He should have never pried into these private feelings. It made him sick. It was worse because Kyuubi in his head was saying the exactly the same thing.

"KAWAII!" Kurenai/Kyuubi squealed. Naruto gagged. After a long talk, Kurenai cheered Anko back to her normal self. Naruto was forced to sit through it because Kyuubi threatened him. He looked outside and remembered he should go to the Academy now.

"Well it was nice to meet you, but I have to go to the Academy," Naruto was about to run off when a hand shoved a package in Naruto's pocket.

"Make sure Iruka gets that," Anko said mischievously. Naruto nodded and ran to the Academy. He arrived in the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Morning Iruka-sensei," Naruto said.

"Morning Naruto. Please sit down while I call roll," Iruka said. Naruto began walking toward his seat by Shino. He stopped though when he remembered about the package.

"Iruka-sensei. A Jonin gave me a package and told me to give it to you. She said it was important," Naruto said. He tossed the package to Iruka. Iruka caught it and went to his desk. He sat down and opened it.

Naruto and Kiba began sniggering loudly when the package opened to reveal a stained pair of panties and a picture. Many girls began to shout at Iruka for being a pervert while secretly planning to do the same thing for Sasuke. Iruka was bright red. Many of the students were shocked to see their teacher receive something like that. It didn't help when the Hokage dropped in.

"Iruka, I wanted to talk to you about the Genin examinations and oooooooooh!" the Hokage said as his eyes spotted the panties and the picture. The Hokage smiled lecherously. "So what bold lady sent you this lovely package?"

Iruka hastily hid the package in his desk and tried to appear as if nothing happened. "Hokage-sama, what about the exams?"

The Hokage cleared his throat and tried to recollect his thoughts. "Iruka, I have been reviewing the Genin exam and after consideration, they will be sorted into teams now and be tested tomorrow by the Jonin-senseis."

The Hokage gave Iruka a list and exited. Iruka looked at the list and was surprised. In the past, the students have been sorted into specialty teams such as tracking, capturing, and assault. Now the teams are much more balanced with much more a variety.

"Alright. Now the Genin exams are cancelled today," Iruka announced. He waited as the students began booing, After a minute the booing stopped and Iruka continued.

"Under the new system, students will be sorted into teams to take a much harder test. The test is a practical mostly and will occur at the time the Jonin chooses," Iruka explained. "Now the teams and Jonin senseis are as follows. Team one includes-"

Naruto tuned him out until his name was called.

"Team seven will be Naruto," Iruka called. Naruto sat up, eager to find out his other teammates.

"Shino." Naruto grinned as Shino shifted a bit.

"And Shikamaru." Naruto punched the air with his fist. Shikamaru mumbled troublesome and went back to sleep.

"Team Seven's Jonin will be Anko Mitarashi." Naruto began praying to Kami for mercy.

"Ah shit. I'm dead, ain't I Kyuu?" Naruto asked.

**_"Yep."_**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Meetings, Fights, and Training.**

After Iruka dismissed the class, he asked Naruto to stay a bit after class. Naruto waited as the rest of the students whispered explanations for why Naruto was being held after school. Naruto wondered if it was something about Anko. After everyone left, Iruka spoke.

"Naruto will you come here?" Naruto walked to Iruka's desk. Iruka was holding Anko's package. Naruto sighed.

"Is this about the package sensei?" Naruto asked. Iruka turned red.

"Yes but there's another reason why I asked you to stay," Iruka admitted. Naruto sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon.

"Naruto, why did Anko give you this package?"

Naruto shruuged. "I don't know really. I just met her in a dango stall this morning. She tried to steal my dango."

Iruka nodded. "Tried?"

"I tickled her neck with my sword," Naruto explained. "Anyway, after offering to buy her an order of dango, we started talking. You have quite an impressive record for an Academy teacher, Isamu."

Iruka blushed embarrassed. "Yeah but I always wanted to teach."

"She spoke very highly of you Iruka," Naruto said. "Is it true that you two were roommates?"

"We were for a bit," Iruka admitted. "After Orochimaru deserted Konoha, she was treated like a traitor. I never believed it and felt sorry for her. She kind of clung to me a bit while she got used to the glares and insults. I often had to sleep in the park so that she won't be alone.

" Anko's landlord soon kicked Anko out of her apartment. She didn't have friends like Kurenai yet and her other friend Hana lived in a clan house. She went to me and I allowed her to stay at my apartment. She stayed for several months until she got her own apartment."

"Sensei. I was lying when I asked about the roommates part," Naruto admitted. Iruka turned a darker shade of red when he realized Naruto tricked him.

"Iruka, what do you think of Anko?" Naruto asked.

"Um well she is kind and gentle despite her normal attitude. After you get past her shell, she is a beautiful caring person that any man would love. I count myself lucky t be her friend," Iruka said.

"There's not a trace of a lie," Kyuubi noted. "Hey kit. This man really loves Anko. Look at his eyes. They practically glow."

Naruto nodded. He noticed this also. He decided to test Iruka.

"Iruka. As I talked with Anko, she told me she had a boyfriend." Iruka looked at Naruto.

"A new boyfriend?"

"Yeah, some jounin named Kakashi," Naruto said. Naruto sensed some killing intent waft from Iruka.

"Anyway from what I heard, Kakashi's been a real jerk. He's been ignoring her and despite her pleas, he's been flirting with some of the women in the village," Naruto said. Naruto smirked as Iruka was glowing with killing intent. He decided to push him a little bit more.

"The worse part is, he forbid her from telling any of her friends that she is forcibly engaged. She cries to sleep most nights," Naruto said sadly. He was blasted back as Iruka's chakra let out a pulse, breaking chairs and his desk.

"KAKASHI!" Iruka growled. He pulled out a beautifully made katana. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Iruka jumped out the window carrying his katana with him. Naruto chased after him, his face split into a mischievous grin.

Kakashi was exiting a bookstore, eagerly reading his purchase, Icha Harem Nights. He turned around a corner and ignored a shout.

"KAKASHI, MY ETERNAL RIVAL! WHY DO YOU READ THAT UNYOUTHFUL BOOK. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RACE AROUND KONOHA WITH A BOULDER ON OUR BACKS!"

"Hm. Did you say something?"

"SO HIP MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

"KAKASHI!" Kakashi turned around to see Iruka charge at him with a drawn katana. Kakashi dodged it but Iruka's sword sliced the book into pieces. Kakashi stared at the book in horror.

"MY ICHA ICHA. I SHALL AVENGE THEE!" Kakashi yelled. He used a kunai to parry Iruka's katana. Iruka channeled chakra into the sword and the katana sliced through the kunai like butter. Iruka stabbed Kakashi but Kakashi turned into a log.

Iruka stabbed the ground with the katana and quickly made some seals. **"Chakra Pulse!"**

A wave of chakra rippled the earth around Iruka. Kakashi was forced out from underground. Iruka swung his katana at Kakashi who managed to dodge it.

"WHY DID YOU HURT ANKO!" Iruka roared as he attempted to cut Kakashi in half.

"What?" Kakashi said as he ducked Iruka's katana.

"YOU HEARD ME! YOU WOMANIZER!" Iruka yelled. Iruka made some seals. **"Suiton: Water Darts!"**

Kakashi swerved to avoid several darts of ice that Iruka shot at him. Kakashi made several seals as he dodged another of Iruka's stabs

**"Katon: Fire Sparrows!"** Several birds made of fire flew toward Iruka. Iruka channeled chakra through his sword and sliced through the birds.

"YOU HURT ANKO! YOU WERE ENGAGED WITH HER AND STILL KEPT FLIRTING!" Iruka roared.

"THAT IS MOST UNYOUTHFUL MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I MUST CLEASE YOUR UNYOUTHFULNESS AND SHOW YOU THE JOYS OF SPRING TIME OF YOUTH!" Gai shouted. Naruto saw the mini me pop out of nowhere.

"GAI- SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The evil genjutsu popped out again quickly stopping the fight for a second because everyone was transfixed on it.

Meanwhile, Anko was heading out of the dango shop. She headed toward the market for some sake. She had a feeling she would need some tonight. As she headed to the market, she felt a large chakra source surge near her. She headed toward the source to check it out.

She saw Iruka fighting Kakashi equally. Iruka was using his sword to keep Kakashi on the defensive and preventing any ninjutsu. She also heard Iruka shouting something at Kakashi.

"WHY DID YOU HURT ANKO! SHE DESERVES SOMEONE BETTER THAN YOU!" Iruka bellowed. "SHE IS THE MOST WONDERFUL PERSON I KNOW AND I WILL NEVER MAKE HER CRY!"

Kakashi was confused as hell. What the heck was Iruka yelling about? He dodged another swipe from Iruka's sword when snakes wrapped around him, tying Kakashi up.

"Iruka?" Iruka turned to see Anko. She had a blank face. Iruka got extremely nervous. Did she hear all that?

"Iruka, did you mean all that?" Anko asked.

"Uh. Uh. Uh," Iruka stammered. He looked down. "Yeah I did."

Iruka's head was lifted up by Anko's gentle finger. She looked into his eyes searching for any traces of lying. "All of it?"

"Every single word Anko," Iruka said. Anko smiled and kissed Iruka as hard as she could. Iruka happily returned the kiss.

Naruto stood on the sidelines, watching the couple He was honestly happy for the couple. Itachi had said they've been dancing around each other for a while. It was time they both recived happiness.

Gai and Lee were sobbing and shouting about Iruka's and Anko's Blazing Fires of Youth. Kakashi was still confused as hell and wanted his Icha Harem Nights repaired. Many of the women who watched the scene thought it was romantic, including Kyuubi. Many of the men thought Iruka was lucky to have such a hot girlfriend. In the Hokage tower, the Hokage was furiously writing down the scene from his crystal ball. He was giggling lecherously and excited to see what Jiraiya would make from this information.

When the two stopped for a breath, Anko giggled. She whispered in Iruka's ear. Naruto wasn't able to pick it up but was able to make an accurate guess as to what it was considering Iruka's red face. The two stood up and left, leaving a shouting Gai and Lee, a confused Kakashi, and a happy Naruto.

Naruto headed home pleased to give two deserving people happiness. It would also make his Genin exam easier tomorrow. He headed toward the clan houses to visit his teammates.

Naruto asked several civilians where the Aburames and Nara clan houses were. He was able to find directions from a chunin and headed to the Aburame first.

He headed toward the Aburame clan house. The house was big but not humongous like the Hyuuga mansion. It was quiet but Naruto was able to hear humming sounds like insects. He knocked on the front door and waited.

A ninja dressed like Shino opened the door. "How may I help you?"

"I'd like to speak to Shino Aburame about the Genin Exams tomorrow," Naruto said politely. The ninja nodded.

"Please follow me into the living room." Naruto followed the Aburame into a large airy room where several people were studying or meditating. Naruto saw a person watching his bug collection. The ninja turned to Naruto.

"Please wait here while I see if Shino is available." Naruto shrugged and sat down on one of the cushions around the living room. He took out a scroll about sealing and began to read. After five minutes, Shino greeted him.

"Hello Uzumaki-san. Why did you come over to my house?" Shino asked. Naruto placed the scroll in his jacket for later reading.

"I wanted to talk to you about the Genin exam," Naruto explained. "Since they cancelled the normal Genin exam in favor for a more rigorous practical, I wanted to have a mock battle to see your skills, abilities, and weaknesses."

"Why?"

"Since we will be taking the test together along with Shikamaru, it would be best that we have some idea of each other's abilities so that we may work together as a cohesive team tomorrow."

Shino nodded. "Then follow me to the practice field." Naruto followed Shino outside to a large open field. There were several posts and weights for taijutsus and targets for projectiles. In the center of the field was a large area for sparring. Shino and Naruto went inside the circle.

"Whenever you're ready Shino," Naruto said. Naruto settled into a kenjutsu stance while Shino waited.

Shino made the first move. He threw several kunais and shurikans at Naruto. Naruto easily dodged them without moving his feet. Shino sent a huge mass of Kikai bugs at Naruto. Naruto channeled chakra into his sword.

**"Ittoryuu: Wind Tunnel!"** Naruto swung his sword in a circular manner. The chakra from the sword caused a wind tunnel that sucked all of Shino's bugs away from Naruto. It channeled them away from Naruto back to Shino.

"Interesting technique," Shino commented. He charged Naruto with a kunai on hand. Naruto parried the attack and kicked Shino in the stomach. Shino exploded into a shower of bugs. The bugs then climbed all over Naruto and began sucking his chakra.

Naruto quickly channeled chakra. He concentrated on mxing his wind affinity and water affinity chakra together. After several seconds, Naruto had a shiver run throughout his body due to his ice affinity chakra.

Shino was in the trees as he watched his kikai bugs drain Naruto's chakra. He prepared to knock Naruto out when he noticed something strange. The bugs all over Naruto's body began falling off as if they were paralyzed. Naruto shook the rest of the kikai bugs off.

"Good trick Shino," Naruto complemented. "You would have won if it wasn't for the fact I can make ice affinity chakra."

Shino nodded. Naruto decided it was time for him to go on the offensive. Naruto made several seals.

**"Suiton: Ice Fog"** Naruto faded away from Shino's sight as a thick and very cold mist appeared. Shino released his bugs into a protective wall around him. Shino noticed that his bugs were very sluggish from the cold.

Naruto made several seals and concentrated. **"Ninpou: All Seeing Eye"** Naruto sent chakra to his feet and was able to sense where Shino was. He made several clones and sent them after Shino.

Shino dodged a hail of kunais and sent several shurikans back. He heard a small poof but thought nothing of it. A Naruto clone made several seals and aimed at Shino.

**"Suiton: Rain Grenade"** Shino saw several orbs of water heading toward him. He made a bug wall to protect himself. The orbs of water exploded against the bugs, soaking the bugs with ice-cold water. Many of Shino's bugs fell asleep from the cold.

Shino turned to find the Naruto clone but felt a sword at his throat. "You lose Shino."

The fog vanished and found five Narutos pointing their sword at various parts of his body.

"I forfeit," Shino said. Naruto grinned. The other four Naruto vanished. Naruto sheathed his blade and made several seals.

**"Katon: Heat Wave"** A pulse of hot air instantly revived most of Shino's bugs. The bugs flew back to Shino for warmth as most are still damp from Naruto's jusus.

"Shino, after observing you, I find that you are indeed genin or low chuunin level," Naruto said. Shino nodded. "However, you are lacking in close range combat. Also you are very weak without your bugs. It would be best to use your bugs in combination with taijutsu or kenjutsu. Genjutsu would also be a good addition to your arsenal."

Shino nodded, keeping notes of Naruto's suggestions. "What about your abilitites? I know that you were holding back against me."

Naruto nodded. "I was. My abilities excel in kenjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu. I am proficient in genjutsu but do not use it often. I have a three element affinities. Water, Wind, and Fire. I find it extremely hard to do Earth and Lightning jutsus. I also have a bloodline."

"What is your bloodline?" Shino asked.

Naruto grinned. "My bloodline is caused by a mutation in my genes. Along with having an extremely high amount of chakra and chakra control, my chakra is deadly with anyone possessing a bloodline."

"What?" Shino asked.

"If a Hyuuga or Uchiha were exposed to my chakra, their bloodline abilities would be messed up. For example, the Sharingan would not be able to copy any of my jutsus and would only see things that happened 2-10 seconds in the past. The Byakugan would not be able to see through my body and find my tenketsus while also losing their 359 degree vision," Naruto explained. "Basically, any ninja with a bloodline would be nearly helpless if they only focused on their bloodlines."

Shino was impressed. A bloodline that can cripple bloodlines while only granting the user increased chakra. Combined with a kenjutsu and taijutsu, Naruto is the nightmare of the Hyuugas.

"You know, if the Hyuugas learn of your abilities, you might have to deal with very powerful enemies in Konoha."

Naruto grimaced. "Spoilsport."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**The Dream Team and the Blade.**

Naruto waved goodbye to Shino and gave him a gift. Shino unwrapped it to find weights, a scroll, and length of chain. It was around twelve feet long and had a small weight at the end. He looked back at the package and found a small note by Naruto.

"Dear Bug Boy," it said. Shino had a tick mark above his eye.

"During my travels I received this from a ninja I beat. I found that it was a really effective weapon if used right. It is meant for capturing an opponent or for assassination. I modified it a bit so the weight at the end of a chain can store Kikai bugs. This way, once you've captured a ninja with the chain, the Kikai bugs can eat away their chakra. Also, you can channel chakra through the chains to make the chain as sharp as a blade."

Shino whirled the chain around and wrapped it around a tree branch. He then channeled chakra throughout the chain and pulled. The area where the chain was wrapped around was cut into pieces. Shino wrapped it up and picked up the scroll and weights, eager to learn this new weapon.

Naruto went to Shikamaru's house. It was around the same size as Shino's house and was hidden in the forest. He spotted several deer hidden by the foliage. Naruto knocked the door ad waited.

Shikamaru answered the door. "Oh hi Naruto. What are you doing here?"

Naruto gave him the same answer as he gave Shino. After explaining, Shikamaru nodded lazily and muttered, "Troublesome blonde."

They went to the training grounds where Naruto and Shikamaru sparred. Naruto easily beat Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, do you ever train," Naruto asked.

"A little," Shikamaru muttered. Naruto sighed. He made several hand seals and poked Shikamaru lightly.

**"Ninpou: Earth Chaining Seal."** Shikamaru's limbs became twice as heavy than before.

"Troublsome blonde, What did you do to me?" Shikamaru said angrily. Naruto smirked.

"I put a seal that will make you train. I won't take it off until I think you're ready," Naruto said. He quickly left before Shikamaru could catch him.

"See ya tomorrow Shika," Naruto called.

"Damn, troublesome blonde," Shikamaru muttered.

The next day, all the academy students were waiting to take the test. Naruto sat by Shino who was reading the scroll Naruto gave him. Shikamaru was slepping but Naruto noticed that he was a bit more built now.

Most of the Jounins were waiting to test the student there but they had to wait for Iruka because he had the team list.

After an hour, Iruka showed up. He was grinning like a maniac and was very happy.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" Iruka shouted.

"Morning sensei," the class responded slightly confused. Naruto sniffed the air and smirked. Iruka just got laid last night. Naruto looked at some of the Jounins. One of the Jounins giggled perversely and was elbowed in the stomach by Kurenai

"Alright Team 1, please go with Genma," Iruka announced. A jounin and a group of students left the classroom.

Naruto began to sleep until his team was called out. "Team 7"

Naruto looked up. "Please go with –"

A black ball came through the window. It popped open to reveal a banner that said. "ANKO MITARASHI, SEXY SENSEI OF TEAM 7"

"Alright my team," Anko yelled. "Meet me at training ground 26." Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru left the classroom. Anko quickly kissed Iruka and followed her students.

Naruto and the others arrived at training ground first. They waited as Anko arrived. She grinned at her new students. Once she saw Naruto she started throwing kunais at him. Naruto easily deflected tem with his own kunai.

"Good morning Anko-sensei. I believe you and Iruka had a memorable night together," Naruto said politely.

Anko turned bright red. "As a matter of fact, we did. I have to thank you though, you provoking Iruka like that."

Shino and Shikamaru turned to Naruto interested. "I hooked up Anko and Iruka."

The two nodded.

"Alright. Now I like to get the interesting things done first before anything else," Anko said. "So I'll give you you're test now."

The three looked at Anko, waiting to hear what their test was.

"Your test is to capture me for a full thirty seconds. If you don't complete this in three hours, you all fail," Anko said.

Shino and Shikamaru looked at Naruto. Naruto nodded. All three vanished into the foliage around the training ground.

Naruto made several clones and had them attack Anko so she would lose some energy and chakra. He always went to look for Shikamaru and Shino.

Naruto found Shino trying to dig himself out of the earth. Naruto quickly pulled Shino out of the hole and dragged him into the foliage.

As Shino brushed dirt off his clothes, Naruto explained his plan. Shino listened carefully. When Naruto finished explaining, the two went to find Shikamaru.

Naruto and Shino found Shikamaru sleeping. Annoyed, Naruto kicked him awake. Shikamaru grumbled but woke up.

"Hey Shika. Now listen, we'll need you're help in capturing Anko sensei," Naruto whispered. "I want you to hide in those trees over there. Shino and I will drive her in your direction. When that happens, use your Shadow Imitation jutsu to trap her. We'll make sure she doesn't escape."

Shikamaru nodded and hid himself in the shadows. Naruto and Shino went to find Anko.

Anko was sitting on a boulder eating dango. As she took a bite, she sense Shino and Naruto. She quickly finished her food and faced the two.

Naruto threw several shurikens at Anko. She dodged them and threw a kunai at Shino. The kunai hit Shino but Shino exploded into a cloud of bugs. Anko dodged as a group of bugs charged at her. Naruto gathered chakra and made several hand seals.

**"Fuuton: Wind Cannon!"** Naruto fired several near invisible spheres at Anko. Anko didn't notice it until it was to late. She was hit hard and knocked ten feet away. She growled and made several hand seals.

**"Summoning Jutsu!"** A humongous snake charged Naruto. Naruto quickly went into a Kenjutsu stance. The snake tried to eat Naruto. It was ten feet away from Naruto before Naruto moved.

**"Ittoryuu: Gate Opening!**" The snake was sliced cleanly in half. Anko's and Shino's eyes widened. To have the skill to cleanly cut a fifty-foot long snake with one move takes an amazing amount of talent.

Naruto charged Anko, using a full frontal assault with Shino supporting him with his bugs and chain. Despite the fact Anko used many ninjutsus, Anko was nearly hit by the chain several times already. She avoided a stab from Naruto and a Suiton jutsus. Anko jumped back to dodge a swarm of insects and ducked Shino's chain. She watched as Shino's chain wrapped around a tree trunk and slice the trunk into small pieces as Shino pulled. She jumped back to avoid a slash from Naruto's blade and landed in the shadow of a tree and became frozen.

"**Shadow Imitation Technique.** Success." Anko was forced to stand up straight while Shino's chain wrapped around her body several times. Anko's neck was forced back by Naruto's katana. She also felt Shino's Kikai bugs crawling on her body and sapping her chakra away fast.

She grinned. Naruto and Shino lured her into a trap that was set up by Shikamaru. Shikamaru would be able to hold her still for a minute while Shino's bugs sapped her chakra away. However, it wouldn't have worked if Naruto hadn't attacked her ferociously so that she would't notice Shikamaru's absence.

Anko grinned. This team had great teamwork and all of them good stategists. "I surrender." Naruto smiled ad sheathed his katana. Shino nodded and retracted his chain. He also ordered his Kikai bugs back into his body. Anko shuddered involuntarily as she regained control of her body.

"Well brats. I've got to hand it to you. You passed with flying colors. I can see you three become great ninjas," Anko praised. The three smiled, even Shino.

"However, all of you have something to work on. Shino, you need to work on some genjutsus as well as some ninjutsus. Your taijutsus is good enough for now," Anko said. Shino nodded. Any piece advice is always helpful.

"Shikamaru, if you don't step up your training, I will come over to your house and make you. And you won't like my training schedule if you don't like giant snakes, poison, and the good chance of getting stabbed multiple times," Anko said sternly. Shikamaru winced. Troublesome broad.

"And you Naruto. I don't know what to do with you. Your ninjutsu is well above genin level and your kenjutsu is jounin level. You should meet him and challenge him to a duel. I would probably say that you are the strongest genin out of Konoha," Anko said. Naruto smiled. He would have to ask Gekko for a spar.

"Alright! Now that we got the test out of the way, let's go to a dango stall," Anko shouted. The three genins agreed as they were hungry and a bit tired.

After they arrived in the stall and ordered food, Anko spoke to her team. "OK, now that I know you three are ready to become genins, lets introduce ourselves. I'll start."

"My name is Anko Mitarashi. I like dango, sake, jutsus involving poison, and my cute boyfriend Iruka. I dislike a certain snake sannin, toad sannin, and little orange books. My specialties include ninjutsu, poisons, and assassination. My dream is to have a small family, become a proper jounin, and to see a certain ninja without his mask," Anko said.

"Why don't you go first Bug boy?" Shino had tick above his eye. Why does everyone call him that? "My name is Shino Aburame. I like collecting new bugs and training. I dislike bright light, loud noises, and pesticides. My specialty would probably be taijutsu and my clan jutsus. My dream is to show Konoha that the Aburames are as skilled as many of the famous clans in Konoha."

"You next, sleepy." Shikamaru opened one eye at the kunoichi and glared at her. "My name is Shikamaru Nara. I like sleeping and looking at clouds. I dislike training and loud noises. My specialty would be clan jutsus and strategizing. My dream is to have an average family, grow old, and spend my retirement looking at clouds and play shogi."

"Your turn blondie." Naruto quickly swallowed the dango he was eating. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, meeting friendly people, helping others, and learning new jutsus. I dislike a certain pair of loudmouth, spandex wearing, bowl but weirdos and their genjutsus. IT'S EVIL! I TELL YOU. My specialty is kenjutsu and ninjutsu. My dream is to be so strong that the heavens themselves shall remember my name."

Anko grinned. She had a diverse team. A lazy ass, an ambitious outcast, and an overachiever. This was going to be quite an interesting team. Interesting and destined for greatness.

"Alright. You three are dismissed. I want to see you at training ground 26 at seven o'clock in the morning."

She left the stall in order to report to the Hokage. He'd be very interested in her report.

Naruto and the others left soon after Anko. While Shino and Shikamaru went back to their houses, Naruto went around Konoha looking for a Gekko Hayate.

Anko arrived thirty minutes early for the jounin meeting. She waited until the other jounins appeared.

"Anko!" Anko turned to see Kurenai sitting beside her.

"Hey Kurenai. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I did hear an interesting rumor that you and Iruka are now a couple," Kurenai said.

Anko smiled. "That's right. We've only been going out yesterday but he's everything I wished for."

Kurenai pouted. Why couldn't she get a man like Iruka. The two talked about their genins. Kurenai's team included Choji, Hinata, and Ino.

Soon all the jounins that tested the new batch of genins arrived. The Hokage waited until everyone settled down.

"Everyone jounin sensei, please stand up and announce of the team failed or not. Also announce how well they passed."

"Team 1, failed."

"Team 2, failed."

"Team 3, failed."

"Team 4, failed."

"Team 5, failed."

"Team 6, failed."

"Team 7, passed with flying colors," Anko said proudly.

"Team 8, passed. Their teamwork is a bit rough but they'll get better over time," Kurenai said.

"Team 9, failed."

"Team 10, passed. They barely passed though. Their teamwork is horrible though," Kakashi said.

The Hokage looked at Anko. "Anko, you said your team passed with flying colors. Will you please tell us what happened?"

Anko grinned. "The team I have includes Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, and Shikamaru Nara. The test I had them take was to capture me for thirty seconds."

The Hokage was impressed that her team managed to pass her test. Anko was as slippery as a snake and her ability to evade is matched by some of the ANBU. Many jounins were also impressed.

"From what I can tell, Naruto expected this kind of test. He organized a strategy that efficiently captured me. I expect that this team could be the next Ino-Shika-Cho team. Naruto and Shino attacked me directly," Anko recounted.

"Naruto is able to use Fuuton and Suiton jutsus very effectively. He also is extremely talented with kenjutsu. During the battle, I summoned a fifty-foot snake to attack Naruto. Instead of getting knocked around or swallowed, Naruto split the snake in half, from head to tail with one move."

The Hokage was deeply impressed. To defeat a summon usually needed medium chuunin skill depending on the summon. To be able to defeat such a large summon so easily meant that this Naruto was on par with a jounin.

"While I had to deal with Naruto, I also had to fight Shino also. Shino is skilled in taijutsu and his clan jutsus. He also wielded a chain proficiently. His weapon acted like a long, flexible sword when he pumped chakra into it. Between the two of them, they drove me into the shadow of a tree. Shikamaru was waiting for me there and immediately caught me in his Shadow Imitaion jutsus when I stepped into his shadow. Shikamaru held me there while Shino's chain wrapped around me. Shino also let his Kikai bugs feed upon my chakra. Also I had Naruto's blade touching my throat. The three could have easily killed me right there," Anko said.

Many of the jounins were deeply impressed. The Hokage was pleased to know that such a promising group of genins existed.

"I must say. I haven't seen such a more promising group in my years as Hokage. Not even the Sannins came close."

Anko grinned. She was going to have such a fun time being their sensei.

The Hokage looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi, I understand that your group included Kiba Inuzaka, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. I would like to understand why they failed so badly."

Kakashi sighed. "There are several reasons. On is that Kiba and Sasuke are both very headstrong individuals. Despite the fact Kiba accepted he needed the others' help, Sasuke denied him and Sakura followed him."

"Sakura also possesses the worst case scenario of a fangirl. She is absolutely brain dead if Sasuke is in the area and also insults Kiba repeatedly. I had to stop Kiba multiple times from killing Sakura."

"Sasuke is skilled for a genin but is very proud and obsessed with revenge. If I had a choice between the three, I would choose Kiba. He is the only one out of the three that has a realistic idea of how to be a ninja. It was only because of Kiba they passed the bell test."

The Hokage sighed. Itachi woud be very disappointed to hear how low his brother has become.

"Everyone dismissed. Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi. I want regular reports on the progress of your genin teams."

Naruto finally found what he was looking for. He found Gekko Hayate in one of the training grounds practicing kenjutsu.

"Excuse me. Are you Gekko Hayate?" Naruto asked. Gekko turned to see the genin. He coughed a bit and nodded.

"Yes I am," Gekko replied. "How may I help you?"

"I want to spar with you. My jounin sensei said that you were the kenjutsu specialist of Konoha. I want to spar with you to maintain my level of skill and improve," Naruto explained.

Gekko nodded. He drew his sword and settled into a kenjutsu stance. Naruto drew his katana and also went into a kenjutsu stance.

Gekko charged first. He slashed at Naruto only to have it parried by Naruto. Naruto kicked Gekko in the stomach and swung his sword at him. Gekko dodged the sword and tried to slash Naruto's feet. Naruto jumped over Gekko's blade and stabbed at Gekko's head. Gekko ducked and moved away from Naruto's blade.

Naruto smirked. He made a thrusting motion with his sword, despite the fact Gekko was ten feet away from him.

**"Ittoryuu: Bullet."** Gekko dodged an air bullet that smashed through a tree, leaving a ten inch round hole. Gekko held his sword in a guard position as Naruto rushed him.

**"Ittoryuu: Demon Slash!"** Gekko's hands became numb at the sheer power of Naruto's strike. Gekko jumped back but Naruto wouldn't let Gekko escape.

**"Ittoryuu: Wind Tunnel."** Naruto spun his sword in a circular pattern, creating a whirlwind. Gekko slammed into a tree trunk. Before he realized it, Naruto's sword was at his throat.

"I win," Naruto said. Gekko grinned. He finally had a sparring partner he could go all out against.

"Well done. I haven't see such skill anywhere in the Fire country," Gekko said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah well, I had good teachers."

Gekko rubbed together his sore hands. "If you ever want a rematch, just look for me. Don't worry next time, I'll be harder to beat."

Naruto grinned. "I wouldn't want it any other way."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Trip to Wave**

"Bug Boy here in position."

"Pineapple in position."

"Blade in position. Ready for capture."

"Roger. On my mark," Anko whispered.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Now!" Shikamaru used his jutsu to freeze the cat while Naruto shoved it inside a cage. Then Shino used his bugs to drain the cat of its energy. Naruto watched as the cat became drowsy and fell asleep. Naruto gave Shino the thumbs up sign to stop.

"Mission success. Anko-sensei!" Naruto said.

Anko nodded. She looked at the stopwatch in her hand and smirked. "Congradulations. You set a new record for capturing Tora the cat. One hour, four minutes, and seven seconds, beating the previous record by thirty minutes."

Naruto smirked. Shino nodded. Shikamaru let out a snore. Naruto and Anko sweat dropped. How can anyone fall asleep so fast?

Anko picked up the cage. "Well let's get this back to the Hokage. We'll probably be able to do C-rank missions now."

Naruto kicked Shikamaru lightly to wake him up. After Shikamaru woke up, Team 7 headed to the Hokage tower. Tora was rudely woken up when she found herself smothered by her owner. Thanks to Shino, Tora couldn't even lift a paw in defense.

The Hokage nodded in approval at the efficient team. "Now Team 7, there are several D missions ready. Now there is-"

"NO!" Naruto yelled. "I'm tired of these damned D-missions!"

The Hokage sighed. He looked at Iruka for help. However he was preoccupied with Anko at the moment. He looked at Team 7. Shikamaru was sleeping as usual. Shino was meditating. Naruto was polishing his katana.

The Hokage breathed in deeply. He checked Team 7's record. Thirty missions preformed with flawless teamwork, not to mention the newest record on capturing Tora the cat.

"Fine. I'll let you have a C-rank mission," the Hokage relented. Naruto cheered. Everyone else was concerned with something else.

"Anko!" Anko turned to the Hokage.

"Yes Hokage?"

"I will be assigning a C-class mission to Wave. Your team will be escorting Tazuna. You are to protect him any bandits you might encounter," Hokage said. "Tazuna, you may come in now."

Naruto, Shino, and Anko turned to see an old man leaning on the doorframe. He was carrying a bottle of sake and was a little drunk.

"What these are my guards? These are just a bunch of brats," Tazuna said in a gravelly voice.

"Is that sake from Wave?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Tazuna grinned, "Yes it is. Some of the best I've tasted."

"I'll trade some of Kumo's sake for Wave's," Naruto said. Naruto pulled out one of his storage scrolls and summoned a bottle of sake.

"Fifty years old. Very strong," Naruto said proudly.

Tazuna began laughing. He tossed Naruto an unopened bottle of sake. Naruto grinned. He opened it and toasted to Tazuna.

"For delicious tasting sake in the future," Naruto toasted.

"Indeed!" Tazuna said. "I like this kid!" The two drank a bit from the sake bottles.

"Smooth tasting and soothingly sweet," Naruto observed. "Delicious!"

Tazuna shuddered as the sake went down his stomach. "WOW! This stuff is strong and puts a jolt in your body! I love it!" Tazuna said excitedly.

"Alright Team 7, meet me in the Konoha gates in two hour," Anko said. Naruto and Shino nodded and Shino kicked Shikamaru awake.

"Hey Shika, we going on a C-rank mission. Pack up. We have two hours. Meet us in the Konoha gates," Naruto explained.

"Hmm. Troublesome blonde," Shikamaru muttered. He went back to sleep.

Naruto and Shino left the Hokage tower. In a few minutes, he arrived at his apartment where he heard grunting from the person next door. He dearly hoped that the guy was training. Naruto went into his apartment. "Hey Kyuu."

**_"Yeah Naruto. What's up?"_**

"What do you think I should bring on this C-rank mission?" Naruto asked.

**_"I'm guessing your sword, ninja equipment, an extra set of clothes, sleeping gear, and food. Basically the scroll labeled C-rank mission," _**Kyuubi said.

Naruto sweat dropped. He forgot about those pre-packed scrolls he made. Naruto packed one of the scrolls in his pocket.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

**_"Why don't you go train? It'll be good practice. Before your mission."_**

Naruto headed over to a deserted training ground. He added more weights and began doing his katas. He went through many of the forms for Ittoryuu, Naruto also went through Iaijutsu practice.

As he trained he sensed two people hiding in the bushes. "Alright, come out. I know you're hiding there."

Sasuke and Sakura came out of the bushes. Sasuke had a look of envy and anger on his face. Sakura was just looking at Sasuke with dumb admiration.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"Fight me!" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto sighed. He hated the fact that Sasuke thought everyone would obey him because he's the Uchiha prodigy.

"No."

Sasuke became angrier. "Fight me dammit!"

"I don't feel like it," Naruto said. He turned his back toward Sasuke and resumed his training.

Sasuke glared at the blonde. How dare that commoner treat him like a weakling. He was an Uchiha!

**"Katon: Great Fireball!"** Sasuke fired a large fireball at Naruto. Naruto burst into flames. Sasuke smirked as he could see Naruto's body in the flames. Sakura was a bit disturbed by Sasuke violence but shrugged off seeing Sasuke's smile.

"Sasuke-kun is so cool!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke grinned but it faltered a bit when he heard no screams. He looked at Naruto more closely. His mouth dropped.

Naruto was calmly eating the fire off of him.

"Munch. Munch. You call this a fire jutsu? Its only warm. Not very strong at all. Weak even," Naruto said as he continued to eat. Sasuke could only watch as Naruto ate all the fire off of his body.

"Burp! Thanks for the food though, Sasugay," Naruto said. Naruto put his hand apart and made several one handed seals in each hand. He then put both hands in front of his face in a horse seal.

**"Oni Katon: Air Fireball!"** Naruto fired a baseball sized white fireball at Sasuke.

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower, the Hokage was examining the forest. So beautiful and tranquil.

"BOOM!" The Hokage looked toward the training grounds to see a large gout of fire explode. "What the hell?!"

Back in the training grounds, Naruto examined his work. Sasuke was facedown on the ground with several broken bones from the shockwave. Sasuke also had numerous third and second degree burns all over his body.

Sakura was also injured. Her clothes were singed and she had many third degree burns on her arms.

The training ground itself was a mess. Naruto aimed the fireball ten feet away from Sasuke. The area where the fireball landed was a crater ten feet wide and five feet deep. Around the area, the ground was scorched black.

**_"Hey kit, I think you went over board,"_** Kyuubi noticed.

"Yeah but who cares?" Naruto said.

Kyuubi scowled.**_ "Naruto, you need to hide your abilities more carefully. If the council sees you as a threat, they will manipulate the villagers into persecuting you. The only reason they haven't yet is that they don't know who you are."_**

Naruto sighed. "Fine. Kyuu-chan."

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and kicked him over. He leaned over and whispered. "Sasugay, never mess with me again or you'll have more than burns and bones to worry about."

Naruto walked away. He stopped though for a second to speak with Sakura.

"Black lace? Are you trying to be a whore?"

He ignored Sakura's scream and headed toward the gates. He waited by a nearby tree for fifteen minutes.

Shino was the first to arrive. He carried a small backpack with him. On his hip was the chain Naruto gave him.

"Hey Shino, all ready?" Naruto asked.

"Hai taicho," Shino said.

"Taicho? Why'd you call me that Shino?" Naruto asked.

"It's because you really are the leader among this team, troublesome blonde." Naruto turned to see Shikamaru walking towards them, with a lazy look on his face.

"Hey Shikamaru, I've seen you got used to the weights now," Naruto said. Shikamaru nodded.

"They feel like my normal limbs now," Shikamaru said. Naruto smirked. "What are you doing Naruto?"

**"Ninpou: Earth Chaining Seal!"** Shikamaru tried to dodge Naruto's finger but was to slow. Naruto poked him hard on the chest. Shikamaru felt his body become heavier.

"Dammit Naruto!" Shikamaru said. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Because you won't get your lazy ass to train," Naruto said. "I don't do it to Shino because he's wearing weights right now."

Shino pulled up his sleeves to show a bracer attached to his arm. He also lifted his pants a bit to show weights around his ankle.

"Shino, how much do you have?" Naruto asked.

"200 pounds altogether Naruto-taicho," Shino answered. Naruto grinned.

"That much already? Shino that's great," Naruto said.

They waited for five more minutes. Anko arrived with Tazuna. Tazuna was a little bit drunk. He saw Naruto and raised his sake bottle to him.

"Hey kiddo. This stuff is great. When we get back at my house, why don't we share a bottle," Tazuna said, his words a bit slurred.

Naruto laughed. "Sure. I'm always interested in different sakes."

"Hahahahaha!" Tazuna laughed.

Anko looked at Naruto. "Aren't you too young to drink?"

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink," Naruto retorted. "Anyway, sake in small amounts can speeds up your chakra, making it easier to control and manipulate. It also taste good."

"That's right!" Tazuna shouted.

Anko shrugged. "Fine, but I won't be carrying your drunk ass if you get drunk."

"Alright Team 7. Shino, I want you in front. Those Kikai bugs will be able to sense any danger that may come toward us. Shikamaru, you next. You can back Shino up with those shadows. Naruto in the middle. This way you can help me or Shino and Shikamaru if we run into trouble. Tazuna, stay behind Naruto. I'll be the rear guard as I'm the most experienced," Anko ordered.

The group got into formation and began traveling towards Wave.

They traveled in silence for about fifteen minutes. Naruto got a bit antsy and decided to speak up.

"Tazuna, what's Wave like?" Naruto asked. Tazuna paused a bit.

"It's a beautiful country surrounded by crystal waves. The people there are friendly. To me its paradise," Tazuna said. Naruto and Anko noticed that his voice had several emotions in it. The most prominent were sadness and longing.

They passed a puddle. Shino gave Naruto a look. Naruto made a calming motion with his hand. Shino nodded and continued ahead. As the group passed the puddle, two ninjas appeared. They charged the group.

"Tazuna move!" Tazuna turned to see Anko wrapped around a bladed chain, the ends held by two ninjas. The ninjas pulled and the group watched Anko sliced into pieces. The ninjas then charged Tazuna. Naruto charged the two ninjas. He sliced the chain easily and delivered two powerful kicks. The two ninjas landed in Shikamaru's shadow where thay were easily restrained and drained of their chakra by Shino.

Anko came walking out of the bushes. "Good job! Shikamaru, tie them to a tree. Shino, take anything useful from their clothes."

"Naruto come with me. Tazuna and I are going to have a little talk," Anko said. The two went to Tazuna who was shivering from his close encounter with death.

"Tazuna." Tazuna jumped a little bit. "We want to know why two ninjas are trying to kill you," Anko said. She drew a kunai from her pack. "Don't make me use this. I promise it won't be pleasant if I do."

"Gato," Tazuna spat out.

Naruto was surprised. "You mean the Gato, one of the richest people in the world?"

Tazuna nodded. "That damned man wants me dead because of what I'm doing. He sees me as a threat because I'm building a bridge."

"A bridge? That's why?" Anko asked perplexed.

"You have to understand Wave's geography before you understand why Gato fears the bridge. Wave is surrounded by ocean. The only way to and from the island is by boat," Tazuna explained.

"Ever since Gato's shipping drove everyone else from business, Gato literally controlled Wave. Everyone lives in poverty. Gato's thugs do what they please. The bridge I'm building is large enough to drive Gato out of Wave. If the Bridge is completed, then Wave's economy will flourish again. I couldn't afford a B-rank mission so that why I lied and asked for a C-rank."

By now, Shino and Shikamru were back. They looked at Anko for orders.

Anko nodded. Everything made sense. She put the kunai back into her pack. "Well let's go back to Konoha. I'm sure-"

"No." Anko turned to see Naruto with his arms crossed. "Let's complete the mission. I'm not going to just give up on this mission just because it was mislabeled. Anyway, we're ready. We caught you and could have killed you in our Genin Exam. You're a jounin also. I'm sure we're more than ready to go on this mission," Naruto explained.

Anko turned to Shino and Shikamaru. "Do you agree?"

Shino nodded. Shikamaru sighed. "It's too troublesome to go back now that we've gone this far. Troublesome blonde."

Naruto glared at Shikamaru. "Oi quit calling me that or else I'll up those seals!"

Shikamaru immediately shut up. He didn't want to carry any more weight now.

Anko sighed. They were right. Anyway, she needed to go on a mission like this to maintain her skill.

"Okay, get back into formation," Anko ordered. Naruto grinned and went back in line. Anko turned to Tazuna.

"Once Wave get back on their feet, you will pay for an A-rank mission, understand?"

"Crystal clear ma'am," Tazuna replied.

They walked for several miles. Everyone had their guard up. Every once in a while Naruto used Ninpou: All Seeing Eye. Naruto noticed the wind changed direction and smelled the air.

He smelled blood, iron, and sea salt. Naruto threw a kunai into the bushes. The rest watched as they saw Naruto pick up a snow-white rabbit, scared to death.

"A white rabbit. That means its been raised indoors. Someone used if for a kararimi," Anko thought.

She heard a deep humming noise coming toward them. "Duck!"

Anko pulled Tazuna down just as a huge zanbatou missed them. It missed the three genins and stabbed a tree. A large ninja appeared on the sword. Anko looked at the ninja recognizing him.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist," Anko said. Zabuza laughed.

"I'm honored you know me, Anko Miterashi, the Leaf's Snake Mistress."

"ZABUZA-SENSEI!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Wave Arc**

"ZABUZA-SENSEI!"

Everyone turned to see Naruto waving at Zabuza. To their surprise, Zabuza waved back, with a look of delight on his face.

"Hey brat. What's up?" Zabuza said. "Where's you sensei?"

"Around doing missions as a hired nin," Naruto answered. "Wait, if you're here, then that means-"

"NARUTO-KUN!" Naruto turned to see a girl jump at him. She caught him in an ultra-glomp.

"NARUTO-KUN! I KNEW I'D SEE YOU AGAIN," the girl shouted happily. "LOOK AT YOU, YOU'VE GROWN TALLER THAN ME. AND YOU ALSO HAVE RED HIGHLIGHTS IN YOUR HAIR. YOU LOOK SO GOOD!"

Anko, Shino, Shikamaru, and Tazuna were so confused. "What the heck is going on?"

"Naruto, who is the girl and how do you know them?" Anko asked.

Naruto turned to face her. He waddled a bit because the girl was hugging him very tightly. "Her name is Haku, Anko-sensei."

Haku noticed the others and bowed politely. "Nice to meet you, my name is Haku."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Haku noticed and glomped him again.

"KAWAII!"

Zabuza smirked. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm on a mission to escort Tazuna here to Wave," Naruto answered.

Zabuza sighed. He was worried about that. "Well brat, my mission is to kill the old man. You know what this means."

"Yep," Naruto said. Haku's eyes widened. Anko felt something was going to happen. She drew out her kunai. Shikamaru copied her while Shino prepared his chain.

The teansion was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Nothing can be heard except the wind rustling through the trees. Everyone tensed as they waited to see what will happen.

"JAN-KEN-PON!" Naruto and Zabuza shouted. Everyone except Haku fell down.

Naruto had scissors while Zabuza had paper. "Ha! I win!"

Zabuza smirked. "Oh well I guess I'll let you pass. Heck I'll help."

"Wait a second," Anko shouted. "You're going to help us?"

Zabuza nodded. "That's the way the Seven Swordsmen solved their problems. The winner gets his way and the loser helps him."

Anko sweat dropped. One of the most powerful groups settled argument with jan-ken-pon?

Zabuza retrieved his sword. "Well lets get going." He began walking. Haku followed him while dragging Naruto along.

"Come on Anko sensei!" Naruto shouted. The others chased after them.

They reached Wave with no problem. During the trip, Zabuza and Anko discussed about Gato.

"Since, you worked for Gato, you must know if he hired any more ninjas," Anko asked.

Zabuza nodded. "Gato hires most mist nins because of the civil war within Mist. Most of the ninjas Gato hired are barely above genin. However, there are three that may give us problems."

"Who are they?" Anko asked.

"Let see. There's Yazuu, the Stone Bear. Aoi Rokususho is there. He sucks as a swordsman. Also there's a Kaguya, named Katsu. He's better known as the Spear of the Mist."

Great. Three jounins. And an S-rank one too. Anko looked at her team. She was sure that they would be ready but a little training wouldn't hurt. She also looked at Haku.

"Zabuza, If you gave Haku a rank, what rank would she be?" Anko asked.

"Um.. High chuunin. Maybe a low jounin rank," Zabuza guessed.

Meanwhile, Haku and Naruto were happily talking. Shikamaru and Shino watched while Tazuna drank his sake.

"Hey Shino," Shikamaru whispered.

Shino turned toward Shikamaru. "You think Naruto had some kind of romantic relation with Haku?" Shikamaru asked.

Shino observed he couple. It was obvious that they are very comfortable with each other and judging be their body language, they did not hide anything from one another. They also had a hint of a blush on their faces.

"It is possible Shikamaru," Shino admitted.

Shikamaru grinned. He matched his movements with Naruto and made a handseal. **"Ninpou: Shadow Imitation!"**

Shikamaru's shadow connected with Naruto's. Shikamaru quickly made Naruto's hand slap her ass.

Haku was in the middle of a sentence when Naruto slapped her ass. She looked at Naruto. Naruto was bright red and stammering.

"Naruto-kun, I didn't know you were like that," Haku said coyly. She pinched his ass hard.

"ITAI!" Naruto screamed. Shikamaru was struggling not to laugh. Shino was smiling beneath his collar. Tazuna didn't care and continued to drink.

Shikamaru snickered and repeated his jutsu, only making Naruto grope Haku.

"Naruto, if I didn't know better, I would say you want me," Haku whispered. In honesty, Haku didn't mind. During Naruto's training, Haku fell in love with him and her love only intensified when he left.

Naruto was extremely embarrassed. "Goddamnit Shikamaru. As soon as we get back to Konoha, YOU ARE DEAD!" Naruto thought,

**_"You might want to thank him Naruto. I notice a huge influx of naughty thoughts in your brain. Ooh that's kinky," _**Kyuubi said.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto thought. Naruto was jolted back to reality by Haku jumping on his back.

"Naruto-kun, my feet hurt. Will you carry me until we get to Tazuna's house?" Haku asked.

Naruto was about to say no but made the mistake by looking into her eyes. She had the puppy eyes at full blast.

"Okay Haku, you can stay there until we reach Tazuna's house," Naruto said. Haku cheered and kissed him on the cheek.

"DAMN PUPPY EYES!" Naruto thought. Naruto blushed though when Haku nuzzled his cheek,

Naruto looked at Haku. She really was beautiful. Her skin was flawless and her hair was long and soft. It didn't hurt that she had a well-developed body that was much better than the girls her age in Konoha.

"Haku-chan," Naruto said softly.

The rest of the trip was finished in silence. Once they arrived at Tazuna's house, most just went straight to bed. Anko and Haku had their own room while everyone else slept on another room.

Naruto tucked Haku in a futon. She really was beautiful. Naruto blushed and felt his heart race.

"Am I really falling in love with her?" Naruto thought. Naruto shook his head and kissed Haku on the cheek.

"Good night Haku-hime," he whispered and left the room. Haku smiled, despite the fact that she was sleeping.

A section of the room shimmered. It stopped and revealed Anko. She was grinning. The damned Naruto got her and Iruka together. Now it was her turn to play matchmaker and she would do it while causing Naruto plenty of embarrassment.

Naruto went back to his room. Shikamaru was sleeping, no surprise there. Shino was reading the scroll Naruto gave him. Tazuna and Zabuza were sitting by a small table drinking sake. Tazuna turned and saw Naruto.

"Naruto! Come over here and have some sake!" Tazuna shouted. Naruto grinned and sat with them. Tazuna poured him a shot of sake. Naruto sipped some.

"Iwa sake?" Naruto asked.

Tazuna nodded. "Got this one five years ago. Not as strong tasting but has more of a filling taste."

Naruto drank the rest of his shot. After several drinks, Naruto went to bed tired and a little drunk.

"GOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOORNING NAAAARTUUUUUUTOOOOOO!"

Naruto opened his eyes just in time to see the bottom of Zabuza's sandals stomp on his face.

"IT'S TRAINING TIME!" Zabuza shouted.

"GODDAMNIT! WHY DO YOU INSIST ON DOING THAT EVERY MORNING!" Naruto bellowed.

"Sheesh calm down. All I did was just stomp on your head," Zabuza said.

"JUST STOMP ON MY HEAD? ARE YOU A (BLEEP)ING RETARD?" Naruto bellowed.

Zabuza smirked. "Anyway, get your ass out of bed. I've been itching fro a good sword fight since you left."

Naruto grinned. He picked up his katana and ran out the door. Zabuza ran after him, a big smile on his face.

Naruto and Zabuza went outside. Both of them immediately went into a kenjutsu stance.

"Lets go all out brat. I want to see what you can do," Zabuza said.

"My pleasure," Naruto said. Naruto dashed at Zabuza. He swung his blade low at Zabuza's thigh. Zabuza shielded his leg with the zanbatou and used its weight to push Naruto off. Naruto jumped back and brought his blade up to block Zabuza's swing. Naruto felt the ground give in as he pushed off Zabuza's blade. He quickly stabbed Zabuza. Zabuza dodged it and swung his sword at Naruto. Naruto managed to duck the blade and stab at Zabuza's shoulder. Zabuza jumped back, panting a bit.

"Well brat, you certainly gotten faster," Zabuza chuckled. He channeled his chakra through his zanbatou.

**"Metsujutsu: Chakra Wave!**" Zabuza swung his sword at Naruto. A huge blue chakra blade shot out at Naruto. Naruto dodged it and thrust his sword at Zabuza.

**"Ittoryuu: Bullet!**" Zabuza held his blade sideways. The air bullet smashed into the blade with a loud clang.

**"Metsujutsu: Wave Chaos!"** Zabuza swung his sword rapidly in Naruto's direction. Naruto had to deflect and dodge many of the chakra blades. He was so busy deflecting the blades, he didn't notice Zabuza behind him.

**"KENJUTSU: GAY DRAGON!"** Zabuza roared and slammed the handle of his zanbatou up Naruto's ass.

"SHIIIIIT!" Naruto screamed as he flew away from Zabuza. Naruto landed hard on the ground. He glared at Zabuza, who was laughing at Naruto.

Naruto jumped back up. He released some of his weight seals and charged at Zabuza.

**"Ittoryuu: Demon Slash!"** Zabuza was able to block at the last moment. However, Naruto's attack was so strong that Zabuza flew of his feet.

**"Ittoryuu: Wind Tunnel!"** Naruto fired a tornado at Zabuza. Zabuza began spinning fast and slamming head first into a tree trunk.

Naruto smirked as Zabuza got up. He was developing a large bruise on his forehead.

"You brat! **Metsujutsu: Chakra Dragon!**" Zabuza channeled a huge amount of chakra into the blade and swung it at Naruto. A humongous glowing dragon sped towards Naruto.

Naruto calmly put his sword back into the sheath and settled into a kenjutsu stance. Zabuza's eyes widened. He mastered that technique.

"**Iaijutsu: Demon Wheel!**" Naruto swung his sword and sheathed in one movement. A giant red buzzsaw made of chakra easily sliced through Zabuza's dragon and absorbed it. The buzzsaw sped toward Zabuza twice as fast as the dragon. Zabuza channeled chakra into his zanbatou, hoping to lessen the impact of the giant buzzsaw. It slammed into Zabuza causing him to crash through several trees before stopping.

Zabuza looked up to see Naruto's blade at his throat. "Yield."

Zabuza sighed. He dropped his zanbatou down as a sign of surrender. Naruto grinned.

"Told you I'd beat you one day," Naruto said. He started laughing when he heard Zabuza mutter something about troublesome blondes.

"Come on. Let's get back to Tazuna's house!" Naruto said. He helped Zabuza up and dragged him back to Tazuna's house.

Haku was preparing breakfast with Tsunami. She was thinking about her feelings for Naruto. Was it more like adoration of was it truly love? Haku sighed. These feelings are so confusing.

She looked outside to see Naruto and Zabuza sparring. She watched as Naruto eventually defeated Zabuza. She smiled, happy to see that Naruto finally defeated Zabuza in a kenjutsus duel. Naruto did promise to defeat Zabuza next time they met. She watched as Naruto dragged Zabuza to the kitchen table.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," Haku said cheerfully.

Naruto smiled at her. "Good morning Haku-hime!" Naruto said.

Haku blushed. Maybe Naruto was falling in love with her. The thought made Haku blush dark red.

Naruto noticed Haku blushing. He put a hand on her forehead. "You okay Haku? You don't seem like you're having a fever."

He sweat dropped when Haku fainted. Tsunami giggled when she saw the confused look on Naruto's face.

"Excuse me Naruto, would you please lay Haku in one of the sofas," Tsunami asked. Naruto was surprised there was another person there but did as she asked.

After an hour, everyone except Shikamaru was awake. Anko ordered Naruto to wake up Shikamaru. After a couple seconds, they heard a thud, a curse, and Naruto shouting.

"Wake up ya lazy bastard!"

Shikamaru came running downstairs while Naruto chased him holding a finger out.

Anko looked as Naruto chased Shikamaru around and around the table. She had enough. When Shikamaru passed by her, she grabbed his ponytail and slammed him on the ground. She then punched Naruto in the stomach.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP? ITS EIGHT IN THE MORNING!"

"Gomen Anko-sensei," Naruto and Shikamaru said simultaneously.

Anko smirked and began eating her breakfast.

After everyone finished eating. She took her team outside.

"What the heck happened?" Anko asked aloud. The backyard was cut up with slash marks, a crater, and a huge ditch. Many of the trees were cut down.

"That was Zabuza and I, sensei" Naruto admitted. "We had a kenjutsu spar."

Anko shook her head. She should have expected it. A few days ago, Gekko told her that Naruto's kenjutsu surpassed his by far. Gekko suspected Naruto was trained by one of the Seven Swordsmen.

"Anyway, I'm going to teach you a couple of jutsus. First, I want you to channel your chakra into these cards," Anko said. She gave Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru a card.

Naruto channeled some chakra. The card split in half. Then one half began burning while the other half turned wet.

Shino channeled chakra into his card. His card exploded into flames.

Shikamaru's card split like Naruto's did.

"Alright. Naruto it appears you have three chakra affinities. Wind is your primary element while water and fire are your secondary type."

Naruto nodded. He already knew about this already.

"Shino, you have an unusually high affinities to fire. More than most Uchihas. This most likely means you'll be able to able to perform fire ninjutsus which ease but be vulnerable to water jutsus."

Shino said nothing. "It does explain the reason why I'm able to perform Bug Bomb jutsu so easily."

"Shikamaru, you have a wind element like Naruto. You'll be able to perform wind ninjutsu with not much difficulty but earth jutsu are out of the question."

Shikamaru nodded.

Anko grinned. "Today, I'll be teaching a defense and offense jutsu for water, wind, and fire."

Hey guys, sorry for the cliffhanger.

I'll be out with a new chapter as soon as I can.

Thanks for everyone who gave me a review.

Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Wave Arc ctd.

Anko grinned. "Today, I'll be teaching a defense and offense jutsu for water, wind, and fire."

The first one I'm going to show is **Katon: Pheonix Immortal Flame**. It is a spread fire fireball technique. It's useful as a distraction or move to hinder enemies. Also it's possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs.

Anko showed them the seals and fired at a nearby stump. Five fireballs whistled toward the stump, scorching it badly.

The defensive fire technique is **Katon: Burning Ash Smog**. Its like Mist jutsu only that it spews stagnant ash hot enough to create burns. Also if you click your tongue, the ash ignites.

Anko showed them the seals again. This time a cloud of ash wafted toward the stump. Anko clicked her tongue and the ash cloud exploded leaving half the stump.

Anko dismissed Shino to practice the two jutsus she showed him. She turned to Shikamaru.

"Now the two jutsus I'm going to show you are **Fuuton: Great Breakthrough** and **Fuuton: Spiral Shield**," Anko said.

Shikamaru observed as Anko slowly did the hand seals. She blew a wind shockwave that knocked Shikamaru down. She then made another series of handseals and blew.

A near invisible tornado spun in front of her, acting like a shield.

Shikamaru went away to practice the techniques.

Anko turned to Naruto who was patiently waiting for Anko to show him two water jutsus.

"Alright Naruto the offensive jutsu is named **Suiton: Water Shark Missile**. The other one is **Suiton: Water Wall**. Now Water Shark Missile fires a jet of water in the shape of a shark. The other jutsu summons a water wall that surrounds you for several seconds," Anko explained.

"Now since these jutsus can only be used near water, I'll just show you the seals themselves," Anko said.

Naruto memorized the seals quickly and went off to find a pond. He searched around the forest for several minutes until he smelled water. Naruto headed toward the source of water.

Naruto went to the clearing. The clearing was a wide meadow. In the center was a large pond. The pond was filled connected to a waterfall. Naruto examined the area. It was perfect.

Naruto spotted something on the banks. It was ……..clothes? Very familiar clothes too. Oh crap.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned to see Haku bathing. Naruto blushed extremely red. He felt his head heat up drastically.

**_"3.2.1. Lift off," Kyuubi said._**

Naruto suffered a nosebleed that made him fall of the tree branch he was on. He landed hard on his head.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto cracked open his eyes to find himself staring at Haku's eyes. They were full of concern.

"Are you alright?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naruto grunted. He lifted his head and had a great angle of Haku's bare chest. Naruto blacked out from the blood rushing to his head.

"Naruto-kun!"

After an hour, Naruto woke up. He opened his eyes to see Haku, fully clothed. "Ah Naruto-kun you're awake."

"Sorry about that," Naruto said.

"It's alright. It was an accident. Anyway, what are you doing out here?" Haku asked.

"Oh Anko-sensei, showed me hand seals for two water jutsus," Naruto explained.

"Really? What two jutsus?" Haku asked.

"Um. **Water Wall** and **Water Shark Missile**."

"Oh. Thoses jutsus. I know those jutsus," Haku said.

"Really? Can you teach me?" Naruto asked.

Haku nodded. "Sure. But I expect you to teach me two jutsus in return."

Naruto nodded. "That sounds fair."

For the next three hours, Naruto and Haku spent several hours learning the new jutsus. Naruto enjoyed spending time with Haku. She was beautiful, caring, strong, and had a great body. Haku also shared the same thoughts. Naruto was fun, charming, skilled, and amazing.

They stopped when Haku fell down, suffering from chakra exhaustion.

"Are you alright Haku-chan!" Naruto asked, worried.

Haku gave Naruto a weak grin. "I'm fine. I think I used a little too much chakra though."

Naruto smiled. "Well we should be getting back to Tazuna's place now."

Haku nodded and tried to stand up but couldn't. She tried multiple times but her body was exhausted.

"Naruto-kun, could you carry me to Tazuna's house?" Haku asked, embarrassed. She felt ashamed looking so weak in front of Naruto.

Naruto smiled. He gently picked her up, bridal style and began heading toward Tazuna's house.

Haku was extremely happy. She had a great time teaching Naruto jutsus. She knows she's beautiful enough for Naruto, and now she's being carried back like a princess. She nearly squealed in delight.

Naruto was having an argument inside his head.

"I can't fall in love with her. She's only a friend. I'm sure that she sees me as a friend also," Naruto thought.

**_"You are so stupid, kit. You know that?" Kyuubi said._**

"Why do you say I'm an idiot?"

**_"Any person with an eye can see that you love her deeply,"_ **Kyuubi answered.

"Yeah right," Naruto said sarcastically.

**_"Its true. She has cared for you constantly and didn't care if you groped her,"_** Kyuubi noted.

"THAT WAS SHIKAMARU!" Naruto screamed.

**_"Point is she loves you. Give her a chance sometime,"_** Kyuubi said.

Naruto sighed. "You're right. Maybe I should give her a chance."

**_"Can you feel the love tonight?_**

**_It is where we are_**

**_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_**

**_That we got this far_**

**_And can you feel the love tonight_**

**_How it's laid to rest?_**

**_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_**

**_Believe the very best"_**

"STOP SINGING!"

**_"Sheesh, just trying to set the mood here. No need to get all defensive about it,"_** Kyuubi said.

"Sorry," Naruto said.

**_"No problem,"_** Kyuubi said.

"You're right but what should I do?" Naruto asked.

**_"I have no idea. Maybe after the mission you guys can do something?"_** Kyuubi asked.

"Hm. You think the Hokage might allow them join Konoha?"

**_"WHAT?"_** Kyuubi asked.

"I mean think about it. Zabuza would be a great asset to the Konoha force. Also Haku isn't really an enlisted ninja," Naruto answered.

**_"Maybe but you're going to need Anko's recommendation. The Hokage will probably need some act of good faith,"_** Kyuubi.

"It would also be good if you discussed it with Anko and Zabuza," Kyuubi commented.

Sigh. Troublesome.

"Naruto!" Naruto snapped out of his thinking to see Anko waving at him. He jumped and landed noiselessly on the ground.

"We've been waiting for you. Tsunami just finished making a delicious dinner. We saved some for you," Anko said.

Zabuza came out the house to greet Naruto. "Hey brat have you seen-"

He stopped when he saw Haku on Naruto's back. He also saw the trail of dry blood on Naruto's face. Naruto and Anko became worried as Zabuza began emitting killer intent.

"YOU!" Zabuza thundered as he pointed at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked, thoroughly confused.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HAKU?" Zabuza took his zanbato out, channeling so much chakra in it that the blade began glowing.

"Oh shit," Naruto thought. He held out his hands in front of Zabuza, trying to calm him down.

"Look Zabuza, nothing happened I accidently saw her bathing and-"

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

**(Author's note: Now not to confuse any pedophile fans who think Zabuza is in love with Haku, Zabuza is just being very protective of Haku who he sees as a daughter.)**

A huge chakra blade shot out at Naruto. Naruto dodged it but had to use a kawarimi to avoid a slash from Zabuza.

"Wait! All we did was train. I swear to Kami!" Naruto yelled as he dodged a giant chakra dragon.

Zabuza raised his sword again to launch another chakra blade at Naruto. He stopped when he felt two senbon needles punture his pants, just a hair's breath from his balls. He quickly put a hand on his crotch just to make sure nothing was missing.

"Sho and Ni. Good they're still there," Zabuza whispered relieved.

"Now Zabuza, please stop," Haku said from behind Naruto. She had woken up when Zabuza began attacking Naruto.

"Naruto-kun and I were just training and I overexerted myself a bit. Naruto-kun offered to carry me back so I could rest on the way back," Haku explained.

Naruto nodded in agreement. Zabuza glared but placed his zanbato back on his back. He trudged back to the house muttering about blond brats.

Anko smirked as she nudged Naruto. "So. Just accidentally saw her bathing?"

"Yes," Naruto said, exhasperated. He lowered Haku off his back. He didn't notice that he was unconsciously holding Haku's hand.

"Right accidentally, I'll believe that when Kakashi takes off his masks," Anko said sarcastically.

In Konoha, Gai was sparring with Kakashi. He ducked Kakashi's punch and kicked him in the chin. This blow inadvertently knocked Kakashi's mask off his face. Gi stared in shock at his rival's uncovered face,

Snicker. Giggle. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gai laughed.

Kakashi glared at Gai as Gai fell on the ground laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! KAKASHI, YOU HAVE A MUSTAUCHE AND BUCKTEETH!" Gai shouted and began laughing again. He continued to laugh long after Kakashi left leaving many to believe the ninja had finally cracked.

Back in Wave, Naruto greeted Shino and Shikamaru who were lounging about on the kitchen. In the kitchen, Tazuna was drinking sake while Tsunami was cleaning the table. Anko was eating a couple of dangos she saved in Konoha and watching Zabuza and Haku in an intense whispering argument.

"Hey guys how'd it go?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru grunted. "Went fine. My Great Breakthrough and Spiral Shield need more chakra than I can spare so I need to build up my chakra reserve."

"How about you Shino?" Naruto asked.

"Can perform both jutsus but I'm too slow," Shino said.

Naruto grinned. He had mastered both Suiton jutsus Anko showed him while also mastering Burning Ash Smog. It helped that he had a teacher and monstrous reserves.

"Well I'm sure you can do it soon," Naruto said optimistically.

The door opened and a child walked in. The child had a look of extreme depression on his face.

"Oh Inari," Tsunami greeted the child. "Come and meet your Grandpa's bodyguards. They're here to protect him from Gato until Grandpa's done constructing the bridge."

The child gave the group a baleful glare. "You should leave now. It doesn't matter if you're ninjas, Gato will kill you all."

Anko and Zabuza glared at the child. Haku looked at the child with sympathy in her kind eyes. Shino merely observed him and judged he wasn't worth responding to. Shikamary didn't care.

Naruto was seething. "What gives you the right to say we'll die?"

Inari looked at Naruto. "Everyone dies if they go against Gato. You're no different."

Inari closed his eyes. "Anyway, you wouldn't know how hard our lives are."

Naruto snapped. Before anyone could react, Naruto picked the kid up and threw him through the wall. Everyone was too shocked to react as Naruto went outside to shout at the kid.

"I DON'T HAVE A BAD LIFE? I WAS NEARLY KILLED SEVERAL TIMES BEFORE I WAS SEVEN AND YOU TELL ME I DON'T KNOW A WHAT A BAD LIFE IS," Naruto shouted.

"LIVING IN RAGS WHILE SCAVEGING FOOD OUT THE TRASH. NO PARENT TO COMFORT ME WHEN I WAS STABBED, KICKED, OR BEATEN. NO SHELTER EXCEPT THE CONFINES OF A SMALL MOLDY CARDBOARD BOX!"

Naruto ripped open his shirt. "LOOK AT THIS!"

Inari gazed at Naruto's chest disgusted. Scars and burns crisscrossed his chest and torso. A large burn making the word Demon was the most visible wound.

Naruto calmed down at the sight of Inari's horrified face. He buttoned his jacket and said softly.

"Look Inari. You have a mom who loves you and a Granfather who's brave enough to defy Gato. They love you with all their hearts. Also, other loved ones watch over you always," Naruto said gently.

Inari started crying, ashamed at himself. Naruto was right. Kaiza would be ashamed of him.

Naruto smiled when he saw Inari cry. "Let it all out Inari. It's all right," Naruto said gently. He hugged Inari letting him know that he was not alone.

Inari sobbed on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto niisan," he sobbed. Naruto smiled and let the boy cry in to sleep in his arms.

Meanwhile at Gato's thug headquarters, a small figure spoke to three people in front of him.

"Now its been three days since Zabuza left. I assume that he's been killed by ninjas protecting Tazuna. This time I want Tazuna to be dead for sure," the short figure said.

"Go to the bridge and kill Tazuna. I want his head for a gift for the people of Wave."

"Hai Gato-sama," the three figures said. They stood up and left the room.

One of the men was huge. He wore standard Iwa-jounin clothes and also wore a bear pelt over it. On his back was a gigantic axe. The man spoke to his comrade in a rough voice.

"Oi, Aoi. Do you know where the bridge is? What is a bridge anyway?" the big man asked.

Aoi rolled his eyes at the huge man's ignorance. Aoi wore clothes of an Ame-nin. He carried several umbrellas on his back and on his hip was one of Konoha's revered treasures, the Nidaime's sword.

"Yazu, shut your dumb fatass up," Aoi snapped.

"Gay freak," Yazu snapped.

"Bear humper."

"Umbrella sodomizer."

"Take that back," Aoi roared.

"Make me," Yazu growled and withdrew his axe from his back. Aoi pulled one of the umbrellas on his back and drew the Nidaime's sword.

"Enough!" The two jounins felt a massive spike in chakra behind them. A palish white man was casually flipping a dagger made of bone. He glared at the two jounins.

"Enough already. I'm tired of your bickering. If you do it again before Tazuna's killed, I will shove a spear up both your assholes," the pale man said. The two ninjas nodded.

"Clear, Kaguya-sama."

"Good," the Kaguya said. He stabbed himself with the bone and watched it melt into his bone. The two jounins shivered at the freaky sight.

The Kaguya jumped off into the trees with the two jounins close behind him, all three prepared to go any lengths to complete the mossion.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Battle of the Bridge**

Anko woke up early, managing to witness Zabuza sneaking up on Naruto for a painful morning wake up call. She stifled a giggle. She should do that to Iruka or Shikamaru. Shikamaru more likely because that lazy ass wouldn't train unless someone specifically told him to train.

She smirked when she heard Zabuza's war cry, a thud, and Naruto yelling at Zabuza at the top of his voice. She moved out of the way as Zabuza ran past her snickering with malicious glee while Naruto chased Zabuza in an under shirt and boxers, waving his katana in a threatening manner.

After they passed, Anko heard a door opening. She turned and saw Shino calmly walking out the boy's room. Shino noticed Anko and greeted her.

"Good morning Anko-sensei, I'm going out to train," Shino said. Anko nodded while Shino jumped out the window into the forest.

Anko went down to the kitchen to see Tazuna piss drunk at the table. She prodded him awake with a poke from her kunai.

"ITAI!" Tazuna said, bolting upright, He groaned and held his head. "Ohhh. Hangover."

He blundered into the kitchen and began searching in the various cabinets. After several minutes, he came back to the table carrying a red bottle and a shot glass. Anko watched in interest as Tazuna filled the shot glass with some bright green mixture from the red bottle. He stood up and dumped the contents of the shot glass down his throat. He stiffened for a moment and collapsed.

Anko quickly hurried by his side. "Tsunami-san!" she yelled.

Tsunami came running to the kitchen. She noticed her father on the ground with Anko frantically checking for a pulse. She then noticed the red bottle on the table.

"Anko, its fine. He's just knocked out for a bit," Tsunami said. Anko gave her a skeptical look. "What he drank was a very strong herbal mixture that rapidly flushes the alcohol out making them fully functionable in an hour. However, the mixture knocks out a person for an hour then wakes them up by involuntary urination of the alcohol."

Anko gave a disgusted look at the involuntary urination part. She stopped checking on a pulse left him on the ground. She walked over to examine the mixture. She poured a drop on her finger and sniffed it.

"Whoo! That's some strong stuff!" Anko exclaimed.

Tsunami nodded. "Anyway, would you help me with breakfast Anko-san?"

Anko nodded. For an hour, she helped Tsunami with the breakfast, mentally remembering some of the dishes to cook for Iruka when she got back to Konoha.

While they were preparing breakfast, Naruto and Zabuza came into the kitchen arguing.

"That was my win brat!" Zabuza gloated.

"No it wasn't! You used a jutsu. Therefore I won!" Naruto protested.

Zabuza gave a Naruto a shit-eating grin. "So? I'm a ninja."

Naruto growled. "Let's decide who won now!"

"JAN-KEN-PON!" Zabuza had scissors while Naruto had paper.

"(BLEEP)ING (BLEEP)! GO (BLEEP) YOURSELF!" Naruto bellowed. Zabuza was laughing and giving Naruto the victory sign. This only infuriated Naruto. He tackled Zabuza and the two fell to the ground in a brawl.

Anko rolled her eyes at immaturity of the two. Honestly, they act like children. She heard a yawn and turned toward the source. Shikamaru walked in, his face in a lazy expression as usual. He acknowledged Anko with a nod of his head.

He sat in a chair, watching the brawl with mild interest. He suddenly grinned and made several hand seals.

"**Ninpou: Shadow Imitation!**" Shikamaru's shadow connected with Naruto's. Shikamaru made Naruto's hand grope Zabuza's crotch.

"YA FAGGOT!" Zabuza roared and kicked Naruto off. Naruto was pissed.

"SHIKAMARU!" Naruto bellowed. He made several hand seals that Shikamaru recognized. Naruto began chasing Shikamaru while a raging Zabuza was chasing Naruto.

"GET BACK HERE YA FREAKING FAGGOT!" Zabuza roared.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR WEIGHTS SO HEAVY, YOU'LL HAVE TO WORK TO SLEEP!" Naruto bellowed.

"TROUBLESOME SWORDSMEN!" Shikamaru yelled.

The three ran in circles around the kitchen table. After five minutes Anko got tired of all the noise.

"ENOUGH!" Anko screamed. She pointed her hand at the three screaming idiots.

"**Ninpou: Hidden Snake Hands!**" Twelve snakes wrapped themselves around Shikamaru, Naruto, and Zabuza. She lifted the three up and slammed them down on the ground hard.

"ITAI!" they screamed.

Anko smirked. She drew her kunai and licked it, a sadistic look in her eye that scared the hell out of Naruto, Zabuza, and Shikamaru.

"Now sit still like good little boys before I get to practice my torture techniques on the three of you. Let me tell you, I'm better than Ibiki at physical pain," Anko said evilly.

The Shikamaru and Naruto nodded fearfully. Surprisingly Zabuza nodded as well. Zabuza heard of Ibiki the Torturer. His methods of torture are barbaric, painful, and made you wish you were dead at the start.

Anko released her snakes. The three sat at the table, barely moving at all. Anko grinned.

"That's a good boy," Anko cooed as she patted each one on the head like a dog.

Tsunami sweat dropped but didn't say a word.

The kitchen was completely silent as the two women prepared breakfast. Shikamaru farted once and Naruto giggled. Both of them found a knife quivering, dangerously close to their crotch. Zabuza thanked Kami he still had spent years controlling his emotions.

Soon Shino walked in and patiently sat at the table. He immediately noticed Naruto sitting completely still along with an awake Shikamaru. He gave Anko a questioning look.

"They were too loud in the morning," Anko said. Shino nodded.

Haku woke up last with Inari behind her. She brightened up when she saw Naruto.

"Good Morning Naruto-kun!" Haku said cheerfully and went to hug Naruto. Naruto blushed when he felt Haku's breasts press against his back. She nuzzled his cheek causing Naruto to blush a deep red.

"Breakfast is ready!" Anko called. At that moment, the sound of running water filled the air along with the smell of ammonia. Everyone turned to see the source.

Tazuna grunted and yawned. He stood up to see everyone staring at him. "What?"

Shino pointed at his pants. Tazuna gaze followed where Shino was pointing.

"Ah damn." Awkward

After Tazuna washed up and changed, everyone began eating. The breakfast was wonderful. Anko showed her sadistic side when she forbade Naruto, Shikamaru. and Zabuza from eating until everyone was done.

"Alright Team 7, we're going to guard Tazuna at the bridge while he works," Anko said. "Zabuza. Haku, will you join us?"

Haku nodded because she wanted to spend more time with Naruto. She wanted to make the most out of the time Naruto and her were together. Zabuza agreed because he was scared of Anko.

Anko grinned. "Good."

As they left, Anko turned to Naruto. "Naruto, make a dozen clones to protect the house. If Gato knows we're gone, he might send thugs after Tsunami and Inari."

Naruto nodded. He made a dozen shadow clones and sent them to guard Tazuna's house. Team 7 headed to the bridge at a casual pace.

When they arrived at the bridge, there was nobody there. Tazuna was confused while everyone else had his or her guard up.

"Where is everyone?" Tazuna asked aloud.

"We sent them away," an oily voice answered. The group turned to see three people standing on the bridge.

Zabuza growled. "Yazu, the Stone Bear. Aoi Rokususho. Katsu Kaguya, the Spear of the Mist."

Yazu smiled. "Well Zabuza, looked like you switched sides. Good. I was hoping to be the one to kill you!"

Yazu charged at Zabuza, wielding his humongous axe. Zabuza blocked the axe and kicked Yazu in the stomach. Yazu reeled back and blocked Zabuza's blade. Zabuza pushed Yazu back and channeled chakra into his sword.

"**Metsujutsu: Chakra W****ave!**" Yazu quickly blocked it with his axe, flinching at the power the attack contained.

Yazu bit his thumb and made several hand seals. He slammed his hand on the ground. Seals appeared on the ground where he slammed his hand.

"**Summoning jutsu!**" Yazu roared. A huge puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, there was an armored bear carrying an a giant battleaxe. The bear growled.

Aoi chuckled. "Well, let's get started." He threw several umbrellas in the air. As they floated down Aoi made several hand seals.

"**Raining Needles!**" The umbrellas began firing thousands of needles at Team 7 and Tazuna.

"**Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!**" Anko, Naruto, and Shikamaru shouted. Together, they made a whirlwind that knocked all the needles away from them.

"Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru! Go battle him!" Anko ordered. "Haku guard Tazuna. I'll battle Katsu!"

The genins nodded and charged Aoi. Naruto made several seals.

"**Ninpou: Unchaining Seal!**" He poked Shikamaru. Shikamaru immediately sped up much faster to Shikamaru's surprise. It also surprised Aoi who had not expected such speed from a genin.

Shikamaru kicked Aoi with harder than Shikamaru thought he could. Aoi managed to block Shikamaru's kick. He jumped back though when a chain shot forward, nearly impaling Aoi.

Shino retracted his chain and shot it out again. Aoi jumped up to avoid the chain. Shino smirked.

Aoi managed to hear a buzzing sound before he was enshrouded in a mass of Kikai bugs. Immediately they began leeching out his chakra at a rapid pace.

"Shit!" Aoi went into the water and dived, managing to rid himself of the Kikai bugs.

As the three genins waited for him to resurface, Shino removed his weights and Naruto disabled part of his gravity seal.

Aoi charged back on the bridge. This time, he was wielding the Nidaime's sword.

"The Thunder Spirit Blade!" Naruto gasped.

Anko was panting. She glared at Katsu, who was breathing a bit heavily. In his hand was a bone white spear. She couldn't predict the length that damned spear would be. It changed length and shot out like an arrow. It took a lot of her chakra to dodge that spear.

Anko bit her thumb. She made several handseals and slapped the ground.

"**Summoning justsu!**" A large cloud of smoke appeared. Out of the smoke came several large snakes, each of them forty feet long and had fangs dripping with poison.

Katsu eyed them carefully. He had to avoid getting bit by those snakes.

Katsu gathered chakra and concentrated. Anko watched in fascination as bone spikes grew out of his body, making him a human porcupine.

"Shit!" Anko thought. With those spikes, Katsu could injure the snakes without moving. Snakes could only attack someone using their fangs and body. No distance attacks.

Anko made several seals. "**Katon: Fire Dragon!**"

A huge dragon made of fire sped toward Katsu. Katsu dodged it skillfully and stabbed one snake in the head, dispelling it. Another tried to bite Katsu but his spikes impaled the snake through the brain, killing it.

"Shit!" Anko thought.

Back in Tazuna's house, two of his thugs were heading toward the house. They knocked down the door. Tsunami screamed as they grabbed her.

"Mom!" Tsunami looked to see Inari hiding behind a wall.

"Inari. Run!" She was knocked out by one of the thugs.

"Hey let me slice up the kid. Gato said we only needed one," one of the thugs said.

"Make it quick," his partner said. He hoisted Tsunami on his shoulder and watched his partner.

Inari ran. He could hear the thug behind him laughing sadistically. He went up to his room and locked it. He went under his bed and pulled out a hunting crossbow Kiaza made for him. He loaded it just when the thug kicked open his door. Inari aimed quickly and fired.

The arrow flew straight and true into the thug's neck, killing him instantly. Inari loaded another arrow and went downstairs to see his mom rescued by a Naruto clone. The other thug was dead on the rug.

"Naruto-niichan!" Inari said in delight. He hugged Naruto.

Naruto hugged back. "I'm proud at you Inari. You defended your mom well with the cunning of a ninja."

Inari beamed. "Inari. You need to get the villagers to come to the bridge. Gato's has an army of thugs marching their way to the village. They're going to be on the bridge."

Inari nodded, scared but determined. Naruto smirked. He gave Inari a thumbs up.

"Make me proud!" Inari bolted out of the door. Naruto went out to help the other clones thin the ranks of Gato's thug army.

Meanwhile at the bridge, Zabuza was having the time of his life. Sure he was bleeding but cuts and a bite from that damned bear, but he never had a more fun fight.

Yazu was getting very worried. Zabuza had managed two dispel two summoned bears with only kenjutsu. Yazu knew he had the elemental advantage but would that be enough to defeat Zabuza?

"**Suiton: Water Shark Missile!**" Yazu looked up to see a water blast in the shape of a shark head toward him. Yazu dodged it but was slapped by the flat side of Zabuza's blade. Yazu flew away bouncing a bit.

"Come on! Is that all you have?" Zabuza roared. He faltered when Yazu crumbled into dirt. Zabuza turned to see Yazu making a long chain of hand seals.

"**Doton: Stone Bear Landslide**!" A huge number of bear golems made of rock charged him. Yazu smiled, no one ever survived this jutsu.

"ORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAAA!" Zabuza roared. He went through the herd of bear golems chopping them into pieces. Huge chunks of rock flew everywhere.

"**Metsujutsu: Chaos Wave!**" Zabuza began swinging his sword wildly, chakra blades flying everywhere, destroying the bears.

Yazu watched in horror as Zabuza demolished his bears. He was covered in cuts, bite marks, and claw marks and was bleeding heavily but was laughing like a maniac. Zabuza finished destroying the last bear and charged toward Yazu. Yazu swung his axe in desperation, but Zabuza's blade cleaved through the axe and him. Yazu's body stood for one second before falling apart in two. Zabuza spat on the corpse and snarled.

"Not even worth it. Shithead."

Naruto blocked a parry from Aoi's sword, smirking at the worried look on his face. That ameteur was just waving his sword around with no skill. He probably thought the sword would but though any weapon.

Aoi was getting worried. This blonde genin was able to keep up with him. Also he was a master at kenjutsu and his sword could stand up to the Thunder Spirit Blade. He was getting more tired by the moment. Dodging those bugs while repeatedly breaking out of that damned shadow was taking a huge toll on his chakra. It didn't help that numerous fireballs and water cannonballs were fired at him. Also that damned shadow brat seemed to just come out of his shadow.

Naruto smirked. He had him now. Naruto shoved Aoi back and with a powerful strike with his sword, he disarmed Aoi.

"Shino! Shikamaru!" Aoi watched in horror as a chain wrapped against his body. He was trapped. Then he felt his body freeze up as Shadow imitation took its effect. Shino directed all his Kikai above his head had them form into a giant dense black orb.

"**Hijutsu: Kikai Meteor!**" The huge mass of bugs slammed into Aoi, breaking his spine. Aoi screamed in pain as the Kikai bugs drained all of Aoi's chakra, killing him.

Shino and Shikamaru fell to the ground dead tired. They had used a lot of their chakra wearing the fast jounin down. Naruto smiled.

He went to Aoi's corpse and cut off his head for the bounty. He stored inside a scroll and retrieved the Nidaime's sword.

Naruto held it reverently. "Don't worry. You're going back home," he whispered.

It might have been his imagination but he could have sworn that the sword gave a small pulse.

Naruto stored it carefully in his pocket. He looted Aoi's pockets and found lots of money and a good amount of equipment.

Naruto heard a shriek of pain. He saw Anko on he knees with a spear protruding out of her shoulder. Nearby, Haku was lying facedown, a huge wound on her back.

"HAKU!"

Haku was spending the last moments of her fading consciousness reviewing what had happened moments ago.

She saw Anko having a hard time so she encased Tazuna in a large ice dome and went to help Anko. Haku kicked Katsu away from Anko.

Katsu stepped back and observed the newcomer. "Well well. I didn't expect to see a Hyouton user to be here."

Haku said nothing and threw several senbon needles at Katsu. Katsu smirked and held his arms out.

Haku gasped when she saw her senbons deflect off Katsu's chest.

"This is my bloodline, Shikotsumyaku. I can manipulate the bones in my body to make them as hard as steel. If you can't find away around this, you're dead," Katsu explained.

Katsu charged at Haku with incredible speed. She dodged the spear but flew back due to a kick that hit her in the stomach. She landed on her feet but coughed up blood.

"He's so powerful. I'll have to use it if I had a chance," Haku thought. She stood up and made one-handed seals.

"**Hyouton: Demonic Ice Mirrors!**" Katsu watched as mirrors began to form all around him. He watched in interest as she melted into one of the mirrors.

"**Hyouton: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death.**" At once thousands of senbon flew toward Katsu. Katsu rolled his eyes and spun his spear. He deflected all the senbon with ease.

"It that all?" Katsu asked. "I'm disappointed."

"**Hyouton: Glacier Grenade**!" Haku jumped from one mirror to another while firing an ice orb at Katsu. The ice orbs exploded into flying shrapnel.

Katsu raised an eyebrow. He concentrated his chakra and formed a suit of bone armor that protected him from the shrapnel.

"I'm bored," Katsu stated. He slashed at Haku. She fell down hard on the ground, bleeding heavily. All of her ice mirrors and the ice dome protecting Tazuna shattered

Anko watched as Haku was defeated. She rushed to engage him in a taijutsu match but was quickly defeated. She screamed as Katsu stabbed his sword in her shoulder.

"HAKU!"

Katsu looked to see a blonde genin wielding a sword. He sighed. He was getting bored of these weaklings. He swung his spear at Naruto. Naruto caught it in his hand and snapped it in his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Katsu yelled.

Naruto grinned. "I recognize that bloodline, Shikotsumyaku. It manipulates bones to a users' shape and hardness."

Katsu nodded. "How did you break my speak?"

Naruto waved his hand. He gathered enough chakra so it could be seen. Instead of a normal bright blue, Naruto's chakra was a dark blue green color. "My chakra specifically attacks any bloodline limit making it useless."

Katsu's eyes widened. "**Finger Bullets!**"

Katsu watched as his finger bullets turned into powder upon impact with Naruto. He charged Naruto with a bone blade. When it connected with Naruto, it turned into powder. Naruto punched Katsu in the face. Katsu was knocked back. Katsu was horrified to feel that his bones were fractured.

Naruto glared at Katsu and flared out his chakra to the maximum. Katsu was frightened at the sheer amount of power Naruto had. Naruto sheathed his sword and settled into a kenjutsu stance.

"Run." Katsu turned to run. He went three steps before he heard Naruto.

"**Iaijutsu: Demon Wheel!**" Katsu watched in horror as a giant buzzsaw roll faster than he could react. Katsu's body was split cleanly in half.

Naruto watched in satisfaction as the two halves of Katsu fell to the ground. He hurried to Haku's side where Anko was treating Haku the best she could.

"Haku!" Naruto cradled her body in his arms. "Haku please!" Haku's face was extremely pale. Naruto could only hear a faint gasp as she was trying to breathe.

"Kyuubi! Give me your damned chakra so I can heal her!" Naruto demanded.

**_"But kit. My chakra has a fifty percent chance of killing her."_**

"DO IT!" Kyuubi released some of her chakra. Naruto channeled it to Haku's wound. The wound closed up and disappeared without a trace. Soon Naruto felt Haku's gentle breathing. She opened her eyes.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Naruto began crying tears of happiness. He thought he lost her. He hugged her tightly. Haku was crying also. She thought she would never see Naruto's face again.

Inside Naruto's mind, Kyuubi was amazed. It was a miracle. Her chakra along with Naruto's bloodline would have definitely killed Haku. Instead, it healed her at such a rapid rate. Naruto must have willed Kyuubi's and his own chakra to heal her perfectly.

Zabuza limped to see Haku and Naruto hugging each other tightly. He could see so much real love in their eyes. He looked down to hide a tear coming down his face. His little girl was growing up so fast.

Anko watched the scene in contentment. They really were perfect for each other. It reminded her so much of her and Iruka's first kiss. Without the Gai and Lee. And the confused Kakashi.

Tazuna walked toward them. He looked at the happy couple and silently prayed for their happiness. He reached for a flask of special sake and toasted to the couple's happiness

Shikamaru smirked as the couple and smirked. He was happy for his friends despite him controlling Naruto to make him do perverted actions. He looked at Shino to see his reaction and sweat dropped,

Shino was bawling his eyes out. He was also shouting. "AUUU AUU! SO TOUCHING. I AIN'T CRYING. BASTARDS!"

"Um Shino-," Shikamaru said.

"SHUT UP I AIN'T CRYING! ASSHOLE! AUUU AUUU! WHO'S CRYING? I CAN'T STOP! I LOVE THOSE TWO! AUUUU! AUUU!"

Shino blew his nose loudly on his sleeve.

Shikamaru stared at Anko who was struggling not to laugh. She couldn't hold it anymore and began laughing. Shikamaru also began laughing. Tazuna joined in along with Zabuza. Shino began laughing, though a soft joyful laughter. Naruto and Haku were lost in there own happy world. Both were happier than they have ever been their entire lives.

What did you think? Please send me you thoughts by reviewing it

REVIEW.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Fall of a Kingpin and the Rise of the People.**

"Well, well," a snide voice said. The group turned to see nearly a hundred bandits on the bridge. Many of them were sporting fresh cuts and stab wounds. There was one with a huge slash on his face.

In the front was a short man. He was responsible for the depression of Wave. Finally the kingpin, Gato appeared.

His fine clothes were ripped in multiple places and he had a deep cut in his face. The man inspected the bridge with an uncaring eye.

His eyes widened when he saw all three of his hired ninjas slain, lying in a pool of blood. He let out a small gasp when he saw Ketsu's body split head to toe it half.

He then gave a grin. "Good job on eliminating my ninjas. They wanted a high paycheck. At least I don't have to pay so much. Bandits are so much cheaper and effective in large groups."

"I know they are good fighters though, so I bet a hundred bandits will be enough to wipe out a group of tired ninjas," Gato said.

There was some truth in the statement. Anko, Shino, Shikamaru, and Haku were too weak to fight.

However, Zabuza and Naruto were able to fight. Zabuza was still able to fight because he still had a majority of his chakra left. Naruto's massive reserves were barely tapped.

"Hey Gato!" a voice shouted out. An arrow flew above the ninjas and landed at Gato's feet. Gato and his army along with the ninjas turned to see who it was.

It was Inari. He wore a wide and confident smile. Behind him were all the village men in Wave. Everyone was carrying some sort of weapon. Naruto saw oars, hatchets, pitchforks, knives, clubs, staffs, and an amazing variety of weapons. He snickered when he saw one belligerent old man wave his walking stick at the bandits.

Gato gulped. This was not supposed to happen. He turned to his bandits. "Kill them all! I'll let you have the wealth and women in the village for yourselves," Gato shouted.

The bandits charged, eager for plunder and slaves charged eagerly. What can untrained villagers do against an army of bandits.

Naruto stood up and drew his sword. "Ne, Zabuza."

"What brat?" Zabuza asked.

"First one to kill Gato gets a bottle of sake. Whoever kills the least number of bandits has to walk around naked for a whole day. You in?" Naruto said.

Zabuza grinned. "I hope your ready to walk around naked. The morning winds get very chilly, if you know what I mean."

Naruto grinned. The two settled into a kenjutsu stance. When the first bandit was twenty feet from them, they charged.

After the mission, Shino could only describe the battle between the bandit and the two swordsmen as a massacre.

Naruto and Zabuza tore through the mob like how a shark attacks a group of seals. The bandits had no chance at all. Geysers of blood flew in the air, painting the bridge in blood. Screams of pain attracted crows and ravens to a feast. Limbs were sliced off, throats cut open, skulls cleaved open, and organs spilled out as Naruto and Zabuza swung and stabbed with their swords, brutally destroying the bandits.

Naruto stabbed the last bandit in the chest. He grunted as he ripped his sword from the man's chest. He looked at Zabuza, who was leaning on his sword.

"How many?"

"50 bandits," Zabuza grunted.

""50 also," Naruto said.

Zabuza and Naruto turned to Gato. Gato was trembling in fear. His army first numbering two hundred but lost a hundred to ninja clones in the forest. Then these two demons decimated the rest brutally.

Naruto and Zabuza charged. Gato began running for his life. He wasn't fast enough though. Naruto and Zabuza easily caught up to him and sliced him into three pieces.

Naruto and Zabuza inspected their work. A mass of bodies was piled high on the bridge, lying in a veritable pond of blood.

"Shit! It's a tie again," Naruto said.

"You know what this means, brat," Zabuza said.

"JAN-KEN-PON!" the two shouted. Zabuza got rock while Naruto had paper.

"I WIN! IN YOUR FACE!" Naruto shouted while dancing.

"You lucky son of a (BLEEP)ing (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEEEEEEEEP)!" Zabuza bellowed.

Naruto grinned an gave him the victory sign.

The villagers and the ninjas sweat dropped at the immaturity of the two vicious warriors. How can such merciless warriors bicker like children?

Inari was shocked at the bloodshed but began shouting in happiness.

"What are you shouting about?" a man asked.

"Don't you see? Without Gato, Wave is FREE!" Inari shouted with joy.

The realization struck the villagers. All of them began shouting in joy. They began throwing objects and hats in the air. Many began hugging and dancing. More than one person shed tears of joy.

Team 7, Zabuza, and Haku watched the villagers. Moments such as these make all the horrors of a ninja worth it.

Anko and Haku cried a bit in happiness. Shino was bawling in happiness as Naruto, Zabuza and Shikamaru smiled widely.

The ninjas were soon carried on the shoulders of the villagers back to Wave.

For three days, the villagers celebrated. Zabuza and Naruto along with a group of villagers raided the bandit's camp and Gato's storehouses. They brought the food and money they found to spread among the villagers. In the three days, they celebrated by finishing construction of the bridge and cleaning it of the bodies. Naruto collected Katsu's and Yazu's head for the bounty.

While Naruto carried Yazu's corpse to dump in a pile, a scroll fell out. Naruto used the blood from Yazu to open it. His eyes widened.

It was the summoning contract for bears. Naruto opened it to look to see who signed it. After Yazu, there was another name he did not recognize. Next to it was the name Akimichi. Several names with the name Akimichi also signed it.

Naruto stored the scroll in one of his storage scrolls. It rightfully belonged to the Akimichis. Anyway, he already signed the Toad contract along with two other contracts in his travels. He didn't need any more.

The villagers burned the corpses in a bonfire and carried on celebrating. During that time Anko, Tazuna, and Zabuza got drunk multiple times. Shikamaru and Shino celebrated with the villagers. Haku and Naruto had the time of their lives.

One morning, Naruto asked if he could talk with Zabuza and Anko in private. They were curious but agreed. They met in Tazuna's kitchen.

"So brat, what's up?" Zabuza asked.

"After this trip is over, I want to know if you want to stop being missing ninjas and start a new life in Konoha," Naruto said.

Zabuza was curious. "Even if we did, do you think the Hokage will let us join Konoha. I'm an S-class nin and formoer Mist jounin. What reason would they have for letting me join?"

"You would be a great addition among Konoha. You are a former member of the Seven Swordsmen and a master at silent killing, kenjutsu, and Suiton jutsus. Haku also possesses a bloodline and a powerful one at that. If that isn't enough, I can persuade several council members," Naruto explained.

"How?" Anko asked.

Naruto smirked. He opened his storage scroll and retrieved the Bear Summoning Contract. Anko gasped.

"That isn't a summoning contract, is it?" Anko asked.

Naruto nodded. "Look at the names."

Anko opened it. "Akimichi?!"

"Yep. I can also persuade Shikamaru and Shino to persuade their fathers to vote for Zabuza. Also, once you fill out your report Anko, the council will see how powerful I am and want to be on my good side," Naruto said.

Anko and Zabuza were shook their heads. The impossible seemed to be likely if Naruto tried it.

Zabuza grinned. "Well brat, where would Haku and I live?"

"You could stay at my place until you get settled," Naruto said.

"Well, I'm going to ask Haku," Zabuza said. He left to find Haku. Anko and Naruto winced when a ear splitting squeal reached their ears.

Zabuza came back, a bit cross-eyed and wiggling his ear. "She says yes."

"Thanks, I couldn't tell," Anko said sarcastically. Zabuza glared at her.

"Anko-sensei, you should send a letter to the Hokage before we leave," Naruto suggested.

"And how do we do that?" Anko asked.

Naruto smirked. He bit his thumb and made several hand seals. He then slapped his hand on the ground.

**"Summoning jutsu!"** A cloud of smoke appeared. The smoke cleared up to reveal a large raven the size of a dog. On its back was a round tube with the kanji Speed. The raven bowed to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-sama, might I inquire the reason you summoned me, " the raven asked in a polite voice.

"I need a letter delivered as fast as possible to the Hokage of Konoha. It is of great importance to me. Can you do it, Yoru?"

Yoru nodded. "I am honored that you chose me to deliver this letter. I shall deliver it to the best of my ability."

Anko did not bother trying to deny the existence of a Raven contract. She quickly wrote the letter and gave it to Naruto. Naruto placed the letter in the tube and closed it.

"May the winds bless your trip," Naruto said to Yoru.

"And the stars guide you well," Yoru replied. Yoru spread his wings and flew off with amazing speed. In less than a second, Yoru couldn't be seen.

Naruto turned to see Anko and Zabuza staring. "What?"

"Is there anything you can't do?" Zabuza asked. Anko nodded.

"I can't fold my tongue," Naruto admitted. Zabuza and Anko sweat dropped.

The next day everyone was gathered at the bridge. They wanted to say goodbye to the ninjas that saved their country. Inari struggled not to cry as he said goodbye. The villagers had gathered enough money from Gato's storehouses to pay for the mission and give each ninja a bonus that was equal to an S-rank mission pay while still having enough to rebuild Wave.

Naruto patted Inari's head. "Hey, make sure you grow big and strong so you can protect this village. With us gone, I'm counting on you. Alright Inari?"

Inari nodded, struggling no to cry. "Okay Naruto-niisan. I promise to protect every person in Wave."

Naruto grinned. "That's my little bro."

Inari beamed and waved goodbye to the ninjas as they left.

"Hm. I forgot to name this bridge," Tazuna said, causing many villagers to sweat drop. "Oh I know! The Pride of Great Builder Tazuna: The Path of Sake!"

Tsunami slapped her father. "We are not naming this bridge after sake!" Tsunami said sternly.

"How about the Great Naruto Bridge?" Inari said. Many of the villagers nodded. It was a great name.

"THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE!" the villagers shouted. They cheered and christened the bridge with a bottle of sake.

The trip to Konoha was uneventful. The group took their time traveling. The genins and Haku trained constantly. They also made drastic improvements under the rigorous training of Zabuza and Anko. Naruto now had a formidable arsenal of Suiton jutsus. Shino was proficient enough with his chain to take on Zabuza and wound Zabuza at full strength. Shikamaru was extremely stealthy and was able to consistently catch Anko in his Shadow Imitation jutsu before she noticed. Haku became faster and able to hold her mirrors longer while performing a various number of Suiton, Fuuton, and Hyouton jutsus.

When they got to Konoha, an ANBU captain and his team escorted the group to the Hokage tower. The Hokage dismissed the ANBU ninjas, in order to speak with the group privately.

When the ANBU left, the Hokage picked up a sheet of paper. Naruto recognized it as Anko's letter.

"Well, it looks like you had a very exciting mission. Instead of a simple C-class mission, it turned into a high A-rank mission. Defeating two Mist chuunins, allying with a former member of the Seven Swordsmen and his apprentice, bringing down one of the richest people in the world, liberating the country of Wave, and slaying two A-rank jounins and an S-rank Kaguya. I must say, I am deeply impressed," the Hokage said, pride evident in his voice. Team 7 smiled. Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

The Hokage turned to Zabuza and Haku. "I understand that you two want to be Konoha nins. Why?"

"To put it simply, I'm tired of running and being chased by Hunter-nins constantly. I also did not want Haku to spend such life when she has done nothing wrong," Zabuza said.

The Hokage nodded. "Well after hearing your reasons and reading Anko's report, you and Haku will be inducted as Konoha nins after a six month probationary period. If you are judged trustworthy, you will become Konoha nins with all the privileges and rights as one trained here."

Zabuza and Haku nodded. The Hokage dismissed all of them.

"Wait a second Hokage-sama." Everyone turned to see Naruto reach into his coat. He pulled out a cylinder. It looked like a sword handle without the sword.

Naruto reverently handed it to the Hokage. The Hokage's eyes widened.

"Naruto, is this-?"

"Yes, the personal sword of the Nidaime Hokage, the Thunder Spirit Blade," Naruto said. The Hokage channeled chakra into the handle. A blade, crackling with energy appeared. The Hokage stopped channeling chakra and watched as they blade vanished.

"Thank you, Naruto. It is a relief that a relic from one of our greatest heroes have been returned to Konoha."

Naruto bowed and left with his team. As soon as they left the Hokage tower, Naruto asked Shikamaru a question.

"Hey Shikamaru, do you know where the Akimichi clan house is?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, the Akimich clan house is right near the Nara clan house. I can show it to you right now."

Naruto followed Shikamaru to the Akimichi clan house. The Akimichi clan house was a humble house, big but not showy and exuded a sense of comfort and safety. Shikamaru knocked on the door.

"Hello?" A large man answered the door. He had shaggy red hair and wore armor with kanji for eat on it. Despite his warrior-like appearance, he had a gentle face. He looked down and smiled.

"Hi Shikamaru, if you're looking for Choji he's with his team right now," the man said.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Actually, I was showing Naruto where the Akimichi clan house was. I assume he has something to tell or give you."

Naruto decided to speak up. "Akimichi-san, has your family ever had a summoning contract?"

"It's Chouza and yes we did. However, my grandfather's contract was stolen by an Iwa-nin during the Third Great Ninja War," Chouza asked confused.

"What animal was it with?" Naruto asked. Shikamartu was confused. What was going on?

"The bears. Why are you asking these questions, Naruto?" Chouza asked.

"Just a test to see if this really belonged to the Akimichis, Chouza," Naruto said with a grin. He pulled out a storage scroll and retrieved the Bear Summoning Contract. He handed the large scroll to Chouza. Chouza opened it and his eyes widened.

"Where did you get this?" Chouza asked.

"An Iwa-nin by the name of Yazu held it. I was lucky enough to find it in one of the storage scrolls Yazu had on his person."

Chouza smiled widely. "This calls for a meal. Come inside!" Chouza literally pushed the two genins inside his house. He thanked the genins by giving them huge amounts of food inside scrolls. Naruto thanked Chouza. Now he wouldn't have to buy food and save up for now. Chouza merely grinned and said that Naruto is a friend of the Akimichi family and can always come back for a free meal.

Shikamaru headed home mumbling about sleeping in a bed. Naruto just shook his head at the lazy Nara. He headed to the training fields to find Kakashi's team training.

Sasuke was preparing to launch a Katon jutsu but the sight of Naruto made him so angry that Sasuke overloaded the jutsu with chakra and it exploded in his face. He fell backwards from the blast but quickly got back on to his feet.

"YOU!" Sasuke yelled pointing as Naruto. Kakashi looked up from his book and saw Sasuke angrily pointing at someone. He looked on in curiosity. Looks like the mere sight of Naruto pushed Sasuke to the edge.

"Kakashi-sensei! That's the person who ambushed Sasuke-kun before one of our missions," Sakura said.

Kakashi was even more interested. So he's the person that managed to knock Sasuke and Sakura in the hospital for several days.

"Look Sasuke, I have no interest in fighting with you every time I see you. Do you remember our last fight?" Naruto asked. He took several steps closer until he was five feet away from him. "Do you remember my warning?"

Sasuke flushed in anger. He made several hand seals. Kakashi's eye widened. He made to intercept the jutsu but Sasuke released it before Kakashi could stop it.

**"Katon: Fire Dragon Flame Missle!"** A huge flame came from Sasuke's mouth and hit point blank at Naruto.

Kakashi knew he was in deep shit. His pupil deliberately killed a fellow shinobi. The same shinobi was a favorite of the Hokage. He hoped he would at least be a Tokubetsu Jounin at the end of this fiasco.

Kakashi noticed something. There was no scream or groan of pain. He looked closely at Naruto. Naruto was still in flames but it was as if the flames did not hurt him. Naruto grabbed a piece of fire from his shoulder and ate it.

Kakashi's eye bulged. That was simply against the laws of this world yet Naruto was calmly eating fire off of his body. Naruto soon ate all the fire off and belched a small bit of smoke.

"Sasuke, use your brain. I showed you in our last encounter that fire doesn't work against me yet you still used a Katon jutsu against me," Naruto said. Naruto turned to see Kakashi staring at him.

"Copycat Ninja, Kakashi of the Sharingan. Renowned in the ninja world for copying and mastering over a thousand jutsus," Naruto said. Kakashi nodded.

"Also suffers from being chronically late, creates bad excuses, and reads smut 24/7."

Kakashi glared indignantly. He read smut 23:55/7. "You must be Naruto. The Hokage told me of your genin exam. He said you were a prodigy amongst prodigies."

Sasuke glared angrily. "I must gain more power! Once I get the Sharingan, I will become more powerful the Naruto! Then Itachi!" Sasuke thought.

Naruto looked around. "Where's Kiba?"

"He's working with his mother learning and improving clan jutsus," Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at the Sasuke. Sasuke was glaring at him. Naruto sighed.

"Kakashi-san, will you be the referee for a fight between Sasuke and I?" Naruto asked politely.

Kakashi looked as Sasuke. He was itching for a fight. Kakashi sighed. It would be better to let Naruto to spar with Sasuke. Sasuke's ego has been getting to big.

"The match will have no rules other than no killing or permanent injuries," Kakashi announced. "Will the two combatants come here?"

Sasuke and Naruto stood ten feet apart with Kakashi between them. "Begin!"

Kakashi jumped out of the way as Sasuke sent several kunais and shurikens at Naruto. Naruto plucked them out of the air and sent them back at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged them and engaged Naruto in a taijutsu match.

**"Tekkai!"** Naruto grunted. His muscules expanded and conpacted as chakra went through the muscles, making them as hard as steel.

Naruto stood still as Sasuke kicked and punched him at a rapid rate that soon slowed down. Naruto smirked as Sasuke realized that none of his attacks were affecting Naruto. Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him. As Sasuke stumbled back, Naruto channeled chakra to his legs and kicked out in Sasuke's direction.

**"Ranyaku!"** A chakra blade flew out and slammed into Sasuke. Sasuke lost consciousness almost instantly.

Naruto gave Sasuke a disdainful look. "Kakashi, tell him if he ever wants a chance to match me, he must have something to fight for."

Naruto left, ignoring a screaming Sakura. He went over to Shino's house for a decent spar. Naruto knocked on the door to the Aburame clan house. The door opened to reveal Shibi Aburame, Shino's father.

Naruto bowed. "Good afternoon Aburame-san. May I speak to Shino?"

Shibi said nothing but guestured to Naruto to follow him. Shibi led Naruto to the Aburame training field where Shino was sparring against another Aburame. The Aburame Shino was fighting was hard-pressed to defend himself against Shino's bugs, Shino's fire jutsus, and his chain. Soon, Shino's chain wrapped against his opponent's leg. Shino tugged hard and swung him hard. The Aburame was slammed against a training post and knocked out.

Shibi lightly applauded his son's skill. The Aburame Shino had faced was one of the top chuunins in the Aburame clan. For Shino to defeat him as a genin showed Shino's potential to be the greatest Aburame.

Naruto ran up to Shino and slapped him on the back. "Way to go Shino! You want to spar with me next?"

Shino nodded. Both of them took their positions and waited.

Shibi was curious to see how this would turn out. He had heard rumors from many of the jounins that this Naruto managed to lead Shino and Shikamaru in a plan that allowed them to pass Anko's nearly impossible test. Since then, they have displayed exemplary teamwork and have gained the reputation as the Rookie Team of the Generation. Under Naruto's advice, Shino diversified his abilities to not only include clan jutsu but also weapons, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu and combine them together. It has only been three months but Shino was able to take down a jounin with the help of Shikamaru and Naruto.

Naruto moved first. He drew and thrust his sword at Shino in one fluid movement.

**"Ittoryuu: Cannon!"** A large orb much faster than Naruto's Bullet slammed into Shino. Shino exploded into bugs. The bugs then flew toward Naruto seeking to drain his chakra.

**"Ninpou: Shadow Clone jutsu!"** Naruto made five clones to block the bugs while Naruto searched for Shino. Naruto grinned when he spotted a flash of white in the bug cloud.

**"Metsujutsu: Chakra Wave!"** Naruto swung his sword into a section of the bug cloud. Shino was knocked out of the cloud by a blade of chakra. Shino quickly made hand seals and blew.

**"Katon: Heat Wave!**" Shino blew for a five seconds. When he finished, He disappeared back into the bug cloud.

Naruto frowned. Thanks to the Shino's jutsu, any Fuuton jutsus will be off target due to the displacement in air pressure. Naruto had an idea and made several hand seals.

**"Suiton: Ice Fog!"** A chilling mist surrounded the field. It countered with Shino's Heat Wave causing the air to be extremely moist.

**"Ninpou: Chakra Pulse!**" Naruto sent a small pulse of chakra to find Shino.

"Gotcha!" Naruto made a long series of seals. **"Suiton: Water Dragon!"**

A humongous water dragon formed from the water vapor in the air and slammed into Shino, soaking him to the bone. His bugs cannot fly when wet and he was unable to stand. Naruto held out a hand and helped him up.

"Great spar Shino! You almost had me there several times," Naruto said.

Shino nodded. The two turned to see Shibi clapping loudly.

"Wonderful match. I must say, I now believe that the Aburame clan must start to diversify. Our bugs are useful tools but we must also not rely on one trump card to win a battle," Shibi said to Shino.

"Well, see you Shino!" Naruto said. He left and went to his apartment.

He opened the door to see Haku walking in a towel. Naruto quickly closed the door, counted to ten, and went back in.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun. Zabuza is walking around Konoha at the moment. I hope he does not get lost. He has a terrible sense of direction," Haku said.

Meanwhile, Zabuza was muttering to himself trying to find a store to buy sake.

"Lets see. The guy said to go north for a block and then west for two blocks. North is always coldest and west is my left side. "

Needless to say with that kind of directional skills, Zabuza was hopelessly lost.

Back at the apartment, Naruto arranged the furniture so that Haku had her own room while he shared one with Zabuza. Naruto went down to a nearby furniture store with Haku to pick up stuff for the apartment. They bought a dresser for Haku and Zabuza, two small tables, two futons, two armchairs, and collapsible boxes for storage.

The apartment was a little crowded but cozy. Naruto was going to enjoy living with Haku and Zabuza.

Naruto filled the refrigerator with the food Chouza had given him. There were several pounds of meat, lots of fruits and vegetables, flour, rice, and milk. Naruto was surprised to find spices included. With this food, Naruto made some Domburi Gyudon (rice, stir fried vegetables, and beef) and mixed fruit for desert.

Since Zabuza was hopelessly lost around Konoha, Haku and Naruto had a pleasant dinner all to themselves. They soon went to sleep waiting for Zabuza.

Meanwhile, Zabuza was pissed, he had wound up in the gay district of Konoha multiple times and was tired of being chased by gay drunks.

He turned around a corner to see receive full blast that god awful genjutsu.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"WHAT THE (BLEEP) IS WRONG WITH THIS VILLAGE?!"

The next morning, Naruto went out to meet his team. He left Haku note to tell her where he was.

On his way he found Zabuza in an alley. He was lying in the fetal position crying.

"Oi Zabuza! You okay?"

"Naruto!" Zabuza started crying on relief. "Thank kami! I got lost and wound up in the gay district and had to run away. I went around the corner to see two freaks in spandex shouting and hugging. Then this scene appeared. It was horrible. HORRIBLE I TELL YOU!"

Naruto slapped the slightly hysterical man. "Snap out of it!"

Zabuza became his normal self again.

"Zabuza listen. Go straight down this road for seven blocks. Then take a right and walk for two blocks. On the left side there is an apartment complex. Our room is 726. Haku is still asleep. I left some of last night's dinner in the kitchen."

Zabuza nodded. Those directions were simple enough. He began walking to the apartment.

Naruto sighed. Why are there no normal ninjas?

Naruto met his team at training ground 26. After meeting with their sensei, they completed 10 D-rank missions in record time. They also completed two C-rank missions simultaneously. They went back to training ground 26 before being dismissed.

At training ground 26, Anko gave each of them a slip of paper.

"Anko-sensei, what are these?" Shikamaru asked.

"These are tickets for you to compete in the Chuunin exams."

"The Chuunin Exams?" Shino asked. "Aren't we a little too unprepared to take it?"

Anko laughed. "You're joking. This team is more ready for the exam than any other in Konoha."

Naruto smirked. "Shino, have we met an enemy, that we couldn't defeat. Heck, we killed a jounin without our sensei. If you still feel like we're unprepared, we'll spar more at you house."

"Yeah, Shino don't worry 'bout it," Shikamaru said. "Anyway, we got Naruto-taicho to lead us to victory. Remember in Wave he slew that Katsu guy. I'm pretty sure he'll back us up if we get in a pinch"

Anko laughed. This exam will be very interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**The Competition and the First Exam.**

Team 7 spent the next month and a half before the Chuunin exams juggling training, C-rank missions, and the two low B-rank missions, and strategizing. The training was intense as Anko placed Shikamaru and Shino in extreme situations such as in a pit with giant snakes wearing hundred pound weights on their limbs. Naruto often sparred with Haku, Zabuza, and Anko at the same time without his sword or ninjutsu. Anko also taught them several useful Genjutsus. Shikamaru and Shino also trained with their fathers in clan jutsus. Thanks to their fathers, Shikamaru and Shino learned more advanced and deadly jutsus.

Due to the complete success of the mission to Wave, the Hokage granted Team 7 the privelage of C-rank missions and some low B-rank missions, despite some of the council's protests that Sasuke should also gain this privelage. However, the protests stopped when time after time, Team 7 performed the missions flawlessly and in record time. So far the mission count Team 7 had done was 29 D-rank, 17 C-rank, 3 B-rank, and 1 A-rank.

Anko was truly proud of her team. They kicked ass. Their teamwork was perfect. They knew their jobs and roles in the team. Shino was the tracker, scout, and support in the group. Shikamaru was the stealth, strategizing, capturing expert in the group. Naruto was the leader and the primary assault expert in the group. Team 7 with Shino's logic, Shikamaru's strategy, and Naruto's leadership, they were among the likely candidates to pass the Chuunin exams.

The week before the exam, Anko had the team to scout out the local competition. Shino and Shikamaru often did this by stealth. Since they were trained by a stealth specialist, the two often were undiscovered unless if a jounin detected them. The two collected info from the teams of Rain, Mist, Grass, and Sound. None of them were a serious threat to Team 7.

Naruto visited the Konoha teams and also the Sand genins. Amongst the Konoha teams, his amiacable nature and good will earned him the trust of some Leaf teams. Others were distrustful of Naruto and sometimes attacked him. When that did happen, Naruto often defeated them easily and intimidating them out of the exams. Naruto found out that all the rookies were taking the Chuunin exams. Team 8, Kurenai's team consisted of Hinata, Ino, and Choji. The three worked well together as a tracking and "capture alive" team.

Team 10, Kakashi's team were the exact opposite. It was a mostly assault tean with Sakura as support. However, their teamwork was extremely bad as Kiba was alienated by his other two teammates.

Naruto met the Sand team quite by accident. It began with him strolling down the street looking for his teammates. However, he saw a group of children run afoul of two Sand genins, a girl and a guy. Naruto recognized one of the children as Konohamaru, grandson of the Hokage. He decided to step in when one of the genins picked Konohamaru up in a hostile manner.

Naruto switched places with Konohamaru and punched the genin in the face. The genin fell down with a bloody nose. His teammate began to reach for a large fan on her back but froze when Naruto instantly had his katana pointing at her throat.

"You know, if you're visiting a foreign village, you should attract as little attention as possible. Thrashing the Hokage's grandson just because he accidentally bumped into you is definitely asking for trouble," Naruto drawled. He watched as the girl glared at her teammate who paled under his thick face paint. Naruto smelled the air and detected a ninja smelling of dust and blood hiding in a tree.

"Whoever you are come out. I can smell you in the tree nearby," Naruto called out.

The ninja who was hiding came out. He was shorter than Naruto, had red hair, and a large gourd on his back. It was his eyes that stood out the most though. They were dead looking but glinted as if the ninja was hiding something. Naruto noticed out of the coner of his eye that the two genins he met were pale white and sweating like crazy.

"Gaara, we-," the painted ninja stammered. Gaara looked at him.

"Shut up before I kill you," Gaara said almost without concern. Naruto saw the paint start to dribble by the huge amount of sweat coming down the painted genin's face.

Gaara turned back to Naruto. "My apologies for my teammates. They have been eager to compete. Much too eager."

Naruto sheathed his katana. "No problem. Here's a tip. Don't attract too much attention. That way, you'll have a better chance in the exams."

Gaara nodded. "Thank you for this advice. I'll be looking for you in the exam,-"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said.

Gaara nodded. "Until next time. Kankorou. Temari. Let's go."

Naruto watched the Sand genins go. He felt something familiar when he was talking to Gaara. Something familiar and dangerous.

Naruto shrugged. He turned to see the three children that had bumped into the Sand genin. They were looking at him with adoring eyes.

"You're so cool niisan!" they said in unison. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Thanks but who are you? I know Konohamaru by the old man but not you two squirts," Naruto said.

The girl in the group spoke up first. "My name's Moegi!"

"And I'm Udon," the kid in the glasses said.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased to meet you," Naruto said.

"Can you teach us to be strong?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto grunted in disbelief.

"Please niisan!" Moegi asked. All three were making the puppy eyes, pouting look.

"Damn," Naruto thought. "I still can't resist that look."

"Do you want to be strong?" Naruto asked. The three nodded eagerly.

"Then my first challenge is to prank several chuunins and some jounins at the same time. Purposely let them see you and out last them in a chase," Naruto said.

The three tilted their heads in confusion. "Why Naruto-niisan?" Konohamaru asked.

"Planting pranks takes stealth. Outrunning them takes strength and stamina. Having such a number caught in prank at the same time tikes cunning. These three things are the abilities a ninja must have to be the best," Naruto explained.

"Now when you are able to do that three times in a row, that tells me you will be ready to be taught the secrets of the ninja."

The children nodded. "When we do, you'll teach us right?"

Naruto grinned. "I'll teach you my favorite moves if you're able to guys."

"What are we waiting for?" Konohamaru shouted. "Moegi, get some eggs and flour! Udon get some string, scissors, and nails. I'll get some rulers and stuff. Let's meet at ojiisan's office in two hours."

Udon and Moegi nodded. They bolted, eager start. Naruto chuckled as they ran as fast as their little legs could carry them. He chuckled, knowing he released a scourge on the ninjas of Konoha.

_**"You do know it'll be years before they complete the task,"**_ Kyuubi said.

"If they still persevere through all the failures, I'll know if they have the will power to keep striving to be the best even in times of darkness and pain," Naruto responded.

Kyuubi was impressed by Naruto's answer. He was right. Even the weakest ninja can defeat a prodigy if they were determined enough.

As the week ended, Team 7 was fully prepared for the Chuunin Exam. They knew the most of the competition's ability and prowess and were confident that they could beat them. Each of them were relatively well-balanced in Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu. Naruto admitted that Gaara was the only that worried him. They made a note to avoid the Sand team as long as possible.

Anko told them the details and time of the test. When she finished she had final words to say.

"I want you to be careful. Listen to Naruto as he is experienced enough to lead you. Naruto, listen to Shino's and Shikamaru's advice as they are smart enough to avoid useless battles and accidents. There is a high chance of death in these exams so show don't goof off," Anko warned.

"I also want to say I am proud of all of you. You are known as the strongest genin team in Konoha and deserve it. It is likely you'll return as chuunins and soon jounins. I hope you pass and make yourselves, me, your family, and Konoha proud," Anko said, her eyes watery.

She gave them a group hug. "Oh wait, we need to get a picture before you go!" Anko exclaimed.

She pulled out a camera and made a shadow clone. The shadow clone took the camera and held it up.

"Now get a bit closer. That's good. Now everyone get ready. 1,2,3! Say sushi!" the Anko clone said.

"Sushi!" everyone said. Afterwards, the picture turned out great. Shino and Shikamaru flanked Naruto while Anko was behind them. Naruto and Anko had huge grins on their faces while Shino and Shikamaru had smaller smiles. Behind the group were several trees and the Hokage monument being illuminated by the sunset.

"Now, report to room 301 in the Academy building at 9 o'clock sharp. Good luck," Anko said.

The genins headed to their homes. Naruto went straight back to the apartment. He opened it to see Haku cooking dinner and Zabuza drinking sake.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I'm making yakitori and gyoza. Does that sound good to you?" Haku said.

"Yeah that does sound good," Naruto said. Naruto placed some plates and chopsticks on the table and patiently waited for dinner.

"So brat, do you think you're ready?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto nodded. Zabuza grinned. "Good. Now I want to see you pass. I can't have my sparring partner to always be a genin. At least as a chuunin, you won't be thought of as a momma's boy who needs his mama to guide him in missions."

Zabuza smirked as Naruto glared at him.

Haku smiled a bit and served dinner. The dinner was delicious. They ate a small quiet dinner together, everyone enjoying the first dinner they had together in a month.

After dinner, everyone went to bed. As Naruto came back from the bathroom, he saw Haku in his futon.

"Haku what are you doing in my futon?" Naruto asked.

Haku pouted. "I wanted to sleep in the same futon with you."

Naruto sighed. "You do know Zabuza shares the same room as me?"

Haku shook her head. "Not anymore. I convinced Zabuza to switch rooms with him."

Naruto sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this conversation. He lifted the covers of the futon to reveal Haku wearing only a Naruto's t-shirt and panties. Naruto nearly had a nosebleed. Naruto laid in his futon and blushed as Haku hugged him tightly.

"Make sure you come back, Naruto. I wouldn't know what to do if you died," Haku whispered.

Naruto turned to face her. "I promise I will not die. I come back, stronger than before."

Naruto and Haku closed the distances between their faces. They kissed passionately and lovingly. Haku hugged Naruto fiercely as they made out. It was a first kiss for both of them and it shared sparks of pleasure throughout their bodies. It was heaven for both of them.

Naruto waited at the Academy for his teammates. He had to put a henge on his face because he had a stupid smile on his face all morning. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop smiling.

Shino and Shikamaru soon arrived. They greeted Naruto but noticed something wrong with him.

"Naruto-taicho, is something wrong?" Shino asked.

"No, why?"

"Because I am detecting a huge amount of pheromones from you and from somebody else," Shino said.

Shikamrau made a handseal. "Kai!"

Naruto's henge fell off and revealed a widely smiling Naruto. Shikamaru smirked,

"So, mind telling us how you lost your –"Shikamaru asked.

"NOTHING HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! JUST DROP IT!" Naruto bellowed, blushing furiously. Shino and Shikamaru nodded, not believing Naruto.

The Academy was full of genins waiting to take the test. Team 7 walked around and saw a fighting on. Naruto went to have a look.

He saw the Wierdo Minime on the ground with a bruise on his face. His teammate was on the ground beside him. They were looking at two genins guarding the testing room center.

"Please let us in," the Minime said. "We just want to take the Chuunin exams."

One of the genins laughed. "If you can't stand up to us, you aren't going to survive the exams. We've taken it three times and still haven't passed it. You're better off leaving if don't think you're up to it."

"That's right but you will let me through and remove the genjutsu on the door," an arrogant voice said.

Naruto slapped his face. That idiotic Uchiha. Sasuke strutted up with his team to the two genins. The genins smirked.

"So you saw through the genjutsu eh?" The door revealed to be a section of the wall. The genin launched a swift kick at Sasuke. Sasuke lifted his leg to intercept the kick with one of his own.

Several things happened in a blink of an eye. The Minime came between the two and grab their legs with his hands. Behind Sasuke and the other genin, Shino and Naruto had a kunai at their throats.

"Sasuke, I sometimes wonder why the council favors you. Didn't you see if you kept quiet about the genjutsu, you would have noticed it cut down on compatition," Naruto scolded.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. The black eyes gave way to the Sharingan with two tomoes in each eye.

"Now that I have these I eyes, I'll be able to become much more powerful than you can dream," Sasuke gloated.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, until you know the meaning of hard work, you will never beat me. Only those who work the hardest will become great."

Shino signaled to Shino to release his hostage, Naruto glared at the genin.

"What are you doing here, Kotetsu? Get back to the Hokage's office," Naruto snapped. Kotetsu grimaced but left along with the other genin.

Naruto was about to walk away when he someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see a Hyuuga with long black hair looking at him.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"What is your name?" the Hyuuga asked. Naruto smirked.

"I'll tell you if you introduce yourself," Naruto answered back cheekily.

"Neji Hyuuga," the Hyuuga said.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you," Naruto said. The Minime went up to him and struck a pose.

"I am Rock Lee, student of the Taijutsu master Maito Gai."

Naruto glared at Lee. "I have a problem with you and your sensei," Naruto growled. Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, and his teammate were surprised that Naruto had a problem with Lee and Gai.

"What is it?" Lee asked, hoping to fix the problem.

"BOTH OF YOU USE THAT GODDAMNED GENJUTSU WHENEVER YOU'RE HUGGING. YOU'RE A MENACE TO SOCIETY! MY ROOMMATE WAS TRAUMATIZED BY THE SIGHT OF YOUR GENJUTSU. AND HE'S AN ELITE JOUNIN!" Naruto bellowed.

Everyone sweatdropped. Naruto calmed himself down. "I needed to get that out."

Team 7 left the stunned group and went inside the testing center. The room was filled with genins from around the land. Naruto noticed with satisfaction that Team 7 had information for 95 of the genins. He let Shino and Shikamaru talk with their old classmates and friends. He went out to make a quick trip to the bathroom. As he did, he spotted Lee and Sasuke fighting.

Lee was thoroughly thrashing the Uchiha. Lee kicked Sasuke in the chin causing Sasuke to fly. Lee disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke. Naruto recognized that move and realized the match is going too far. He jumped in the air at near jounin speeds, grabbed both genins' necks, and slammed them hard against the floor.

"ENOUGH!" Naruto demanded. "Lee, what were you doing? Its much to early to waste energy doing that move. Save it. What would Gai think if he saw you doing that move for no good reason?"

Lee started to weep. "You're right Naruto-san. Gai-sensei would be ashamed of me. I shall do 5000 one armed pushups to discipline myself."

"Why don't you just go to the testing center? The exam will start in several minutes," Naruto suggested. Lee nodded and ran to the testing center as a breakneck speed.

Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke. Naruto applied more pressure to his neck. "You know Sasuke, You might want to follow Lee before I cause you to miss the test because of injury."

Naruto let Sasuke go. Sasuke glared at Naruto but followed Lee into the testing center. His team followed Sasuke. Sakura was glaring while Kiba was giving him the thumbs up.

Naruto headed toward the testing center to see Sasuke talking with a Konoha genin named Kabuto.

"That's no fun, you know their names," Kabuto said. He pulled out four cards.

"First up, Rock Lee. He's a year older than you are and completed 20 D-rank and 11 C-rank mission. He's a taijutsus specialist but lacks greatly in ninjutsu and genjutsu. However, his taijutsu skill is beyond chuunin and possibly jounin."

"Next three are Konoha's Team 7. They are Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki. They are in your graduating class but have extremely impressive stats. They have completed 29 D-rank, 17 C-rank, 3 B-rank, and 1 A-rank missions. They are a well-rounded team with no real weakness in taijutsu, ninjutsu, or genjutsu. Although Shino and Shikamaru have their clan jutsus, they diversified and covered their weakness. The leader Naruto is definitely beyond jounin skill. He excels in ninjutsu and kenjutsu and has defeated an S-rank missing-nin named Katsu."

Naruto had enough. He grabbed Kabuto's pack of cards and threw them to Shino. "Burn them."

Shino easily burned the cards to ashes. However the damage was done. Team 7 was identified as the most powerful team in the room. Nearly all the genins were observing Naruto, Shino, or Shikamaru for any weaknesses. Naruto's temper snapped. He jumped up on a desk and released control of Kyuubi's chakra for a full minute.

The effects were instantaneous. Everyone in the room was gasping as the suffocating demonic chakra drained the will to live from the body. The amount Naruto was releasing was greater than a Kage's. Gaara was holding his head in pain as a voice screamed in terror. Everyone was on the ground. Some genins were suffering from seizures. Many were asphyxiating from their lungs not working.

Naruto reigned in control of the demonic chakra. "NOW GO MIND YOUR OWN GODDAMNED BUSINESS!" He jumped down and checked Shino and Shikamaru. They were a bit winded but were going to be fine. All over the room, the strongest genins were helping their teammates up. Soon only the strongest were conscious, which was around 17 teams. Everyone else was knocked out.

A large smokes cloud appeared. "Hey worthless bastards!" Everyone turned to see a large group of chuunins and jounins appear in the front of the room. The lead spoke.

"I'm Ibiki Morino, the lead examiner for the first part of the Chuunin exam." Ibiki looked around and pointed at Naruto.

"You there, control yourself before we fail you right where you stand."

Naruto nodded. He threw Ibiki a book. "My apologies Ibiki-san, I hope this book will be an acceptable conciliatory gift."

Ibiki caught it and looked at it. His eyes widened. Most of the male examiners crowded around Ibiki. When they heard Ibiki say the title.

"Icha Harem Nights: The Unedited Version With Pictures."

Ibiki opened the book. A poster opened itself and exposed its contents to the examiners. Nearly all of them had a jet of blood fly out from their nose.

A female examiner had enough. She took the book from Ibiki and hid it from the males. She then proceeded to slap Ibiki.

Ibiki flushed at being caught off guard at that book. "Alright you little bastards, the First part will be a paper test. You will be spread out randomly to take it."

The genins were assigned different seat all over the room. Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru were relatively near as they were on one area of the room. The rest of the genins that were knocked out from Naruto's chakra was sent to the hospital.

"The first rule is that you start with 10 points but will lose a point for every question wrong. The second rule is that you pass or fail based on the average of your team's score. The third is that every time you are caught cheating, you will be deducted 2 points. The last is that if a member of your team gets all of his questions wrong, the whole team fails."

"You have one hour," Ibiki said.

"Begin!"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**The First and Second Exam.**

Naruto immediately studied the paper. The first thing Naruto noticed was that many of the questions were nearly impossible without a high amount of book knowledge and math skills. Also there was a note on the bottom corner about a tenth question.

Naruto looked at Shino and Shikamaru. He caught Shino's and Shikamaru's eyes.

Naruto made a few covert handseals and whispered, **"Telepathy Technique."**

"Shino, Shikamaru. Don't speak. I want you to sit up if you can hear me?" Naruto thought.

Both genins sat up.

"Good. Shino, I want you to use your bugs to collect answers from the other genins. Shika, you and me will just hang tight until Shino hands me the answers. Now only think, don't speak. Got it?"

"Hai Naruto-taicho," Shino and Shikamaru thought.

Naruto waited patiently as Shino collected the answers.

"So Naruto? What happened last night?" Shikamaru thought.

"Shut up pervert."

Shino was able to quickly get all the answers. Shino relayed them to Naruto. Naruto relayed them to Shikamaru. In less than ten minutes, Team 7 got all the answers to the test.

All around them, There were genins failing left and right. Many of the Konoha rookies were able to get their answers quickly. Sasuke and Kiba used their unique abilities to get the answers. Sakura got her answers fairly. Ino possessed Sakura, memorized her answers and wrote them down. She also possessed Choji and wrote the answers on his paper. Hinata and Neji used their Byakugans to copy answers. Lee and his teammate used mirrors to convey anwers. Garra used his abilities to cheat off of a genin.

Team 7 still had thirty-five minutes when they finished before the tenth question was revealed. Team 7 played twenty questions until the Ibiki spoke again.

In a jounin break room, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Anko were waiting for the first exam to end.

"Man, its boring without the genins," Anko moaned.

"You'll see them soon enough. I heard that Ibiki is the examiner for the first exam," Kakashi said to Anko.

Anko grinned. "Maybe your team but not mine, Kakashi. My team will definitely pass."

"Wait a minute Anko. What are you talking about?" Kurenai asked.

Kakashi looked at Kurenai. "You're just a new jounin. Among the jounins, Ibiki has a reputation for his skill as an interrogator. While most interrogators use either pain or psychology to make their prisoners talk, Ibiki has mastered the ability to do both," Kakashi explained.

"He's one of the most effective interrogators in Konoha's history. In other countries, he's labeled an A-class nin but has a nickname, Ibiki the Sadist," Ano added in.

"As all of you know already, the tenth question will be revealed now. However, this question is an all or nothing question. However, if you answer incorrectly, you will fail automatically, and be forbidden to take the Chuunin Exams in Konoha ever again," Ibiki said. He let out subtle killing intent during his speech and increased it dramatically at the end. Every genin felt it and became extremely nervous except a few.

"However, you can choose no to take it. If you choose not to take it, you and your team will automatically fail but will be permitted to participate in any future Chuunin Exams in Konoha."

At once there was an uproar among the genins.

"SILENCE!" Ibiki roared. The genins silenced almost immediately.

"Now if anyone wants doesn't want to answer the tenth question, raise you hand. The examiners will escort you and your team out," Ibiki said.

Naruto looked around. A large number of genins were leaving. He also noticed Sakura's hand start to go up.

"Shika, stop her! I want to fight Sasuke in the finals," Naruto ordered.

Shikamaru stopped her using Shadow Imitation jutsu. Naruto grinned. He knew Sasuke and Kiba were sure as hell not going to quit. Naruto took another glance around. All the rookie teams were staying in. Lee's and Gaara's team were staying also. Naruto grinned. All the strong teams were staying.

Naruto looked back to the front. After everyone who had chosen not to take the test left, Ibiki spoke.

"Now that all the weaklings are gone, you all pass," Ibiki announced.

Everyone was surprised. "What?" a Mist genin asked.

Sakura stood up. "Then what was the first nine questions for?"

"This was a test of your intelligence gathering skills. I made the rules to put pressure on you as if this was a mission," Ibiki explained.

"What about the tenth one?" Kiba asked.

"It was a test of your fortitude. The painful choice I had given you is a reality to Chuunins every mission of lives. These choices based on the info you have collected are in every mission you will ever undertake," Ibiki said.

"Now you have made it through the first part of the exam. I wish you luck on the next part," Ibiki said.

Suddenly, a large man fell through the roof. A very familiar man.

"Zabuza?" Naruto said loudly. Zabuza grinned from under his mask.

"Nice to see you too, brat. Now I'm Zabuza Momochi, the examiner for the second exam," Zabuza said.

"You bastard traitor," a Mist genin growled out. A kunai stabbed beside his hand, deeply into the table. The Mist genin looked to see Naruto with his hand still in a throwing position.

"Watch who you're insulting asshole. Next time I'll aim at your head," Naruto growled.

Zabuza cleared his throat. "Hm, 20 teams. Now, get in you teams and follow me to the second exam."

Naruto made a quick note on the bottom of his exam and hurried after his team. He joined Shino and Shikamaru as everyone exited the room.

Ibiki gathered the test papers. He picked up Naruto's and saw an interesting note.

"Ibiki-san. There is a genin by the name of Kabuto. He is dressed up like a Leaf genin but has information about each genin that only a spy should have. I suspect he is a chuunin or jounin disguised as a genin in order to spy against the village for something big."

Ibiki chuckled. The Hokage was right about this one and his team. While everyone had between two through four mistakes, Team 7 had made a total mistake of one. They were experts and truly skilled. Only a jounin or high chuunin could pass the test with only a mistake.

Zabuza led the remaining genins to a large forest surrounded by a fence.

"This is where the second exam will take. This area is called Practice Arena 44. Also known as The Forest of Death."

Naruto examined the forest and grinned. He nudged Shino and Shikamaru.

"Home Sweet Home, eh guys." Naruto said. The other two nodded. Anko had dumped them here several times as survival training. She also sent several huge snakes after Shino and Shikamaru. They trained and explored in the forest so much that they practically knew the forest like the back of their hands.

Zabuza pulled out a map. "The forest is a complete circle. In the middle is a tower. However, in the forest live some of Konoha's deadliest creatures. In addition to that, there will be enemy ninjas fighting for these."

Zabuza held up two scrolls. One was white with the kanji "Heaven" and the other is black with the kanji "Earth".

"Each team is given one of these scrolls. In order to pass this exam, a ninja team must have both of these and bring them to the tower. Nine of these teams will get a Heaven scroll and nine teams will get the Earth scroll. You will not open these at all. You have 5 days to complete the exam," Zabuza explained.

"At maximum, there will be nine teams remaining. However as each day passes, the chance of battling one of the weak teams becomes less and less. The goal will become harder and harder. Enemy ninjas will constantly be around you."

"Also there are some rules. You have it make to the tower in five days with both scrolls with a full team. None of your teammates can be dead. Also there is no quitting in the middle of the exam. Everybody competing will be in the forest for five days," ZAbuza explained.

"Now before we hand out the scrolls, you will sign a waiver absolving Konoha for your death if you die during this exam. When you do sign the forms, head to where the chuunins are waiting. After you hand in the waivers, you will be handed a scroll and be assigned to a gate around the forest. After an hour, the second exam will start," Zabuza said.

Everyone was given one of the waivers. When Team 7 received theirs, they signed it without a second thought. They gave it to a chuunin who gave Naruto an Earth scroll.

Naruto grinned.

"This is going to be fun!" Naruto said eagerly. The chuunin that gave Naruto the scroll sweatdropped. He heard about Team 7. Apparently some of Anko's personality rubbed off on her students.

Team 7 went to talk with some of the other teams. Shikamaru visited team 8. Shino went to talk with Lee's team. Naruto went to visit Gaara's team.

"Hello Gaara," Naruto greeted.

Gaara looked at Naruto walking calmly toward him. Kankorou and Temari looked at Naruto as if he was crazy.

"Uzumaki," Gaara said. "My mother wants your blood."

"Well tell your mother my blood doesn't taste so good," Naruto retorted.

Gaara grinned maniacally. "I will enjoy my battle with you, Uzumaki."

Naruto brushed past Gaara. "And so will I my fellow jinchurikii."

Naruto met his teammates at the assigned gates. A chuunin was there waiting for them.

"3,2,1. The Second exam starts now!" Zabuza announced. Every chuunin opened the gate for the genins. The genins rushed out, eager to fight. One team, a Grass team had a different objective. The leader of the genin team chuckled.

"Ku,ku,ku. Sasuke, you soon will mine," the genin chuckled. He licked his lips with an abnormally long tongue.

Shino, Shikamaru, and Naruto jumped in the trees and immediately went to a clearing. As soon as they landed, Naruto gave out orders.

"Shino, take Shikamaru with you and scout the area. If you see other genin teams, ambush them and steal their scroll as well as their supplies unless if they are not Leaf teams. Also take a shadow clone with you. It will not engage in combat unless the two of you are in trouble. If you are, the clone will dispel itself alerting me. I will head to the tower with fifty shadow clones and set traps around the tower. After three hours, meet back here. Understand?"

Shino and Shikamaru nodded. Naruto made 51 shadow clones. One went with Shino and Shikamaru. The others went with Naruto. Naruto and his fifty clones headed to the tower. They met three genin teams but easily defeated them. Naruto was able to collect two Earth and a Heaven scroll. When they got to the tower, Naruto and his clones made a mile long perimeter around the tower. They filled the traps with explosive notes, kunais, shurikens, stakes, and acid. Anyone who wanted to get to the tower had to go through a square mile of extremely deadly traps.

Naruto smirked as he heard an explosion and screams. He went to check it out. A Mist team was severely injured by a four-corner explosion trap Naruto had set up. One of the genins was already dead while the other two were on their way. Naruto stabbed both genins to spare them of the pain. Naruto then searched the Mist genins' pockets. He retrieved another Heaven scroll and more ninja equipment.

Naruto dispelled all of his clones and went back to meet his team at the clearing. As he did, he saw Kiba going head to head with a gigantic snake.

Kiba and Akamaru were dead tired. They watched in resignation as the snake reared back for another strike. Kiba threw Akamaru out of the way as the snake struck. Kiba closed his eyes for the inevitable pain.

After an eternity, Kiba opened his eyes. Naruto was sitting by him, Akamaru was in his arm, sleeping. The snake was dead, its head cut off.

"Hey Kiba, what's up?" Naruto said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"The question is, what are you doing here?"

"I was on a scouting run for Sasuke when this snake appeared. Akamaru and I tried to kill it but the snake was too strong and fast. Sasuke and –"

The snake carcass behind them exploded into a cloud of smoke, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Only one other person has snake summons instead of Anko," Naruto thought.

"Kiba, bring me to Sasuke and Sakura right now!" Naruto ordered.

Kiba nodded. He led Naruto to where Sasuke and a Grass nin were fighting. Sasuke had already tied the genin to the tree and burned him.

Sasuke turned to see Naruto with Kiba, Sasuke's anger clouded his better judgement. He leaped at Naruto with a kunai in hand. Naruto's eyes widened, not because of Sasuke, but the Genin behind Sasuke. Naruto drew his sword, batted Sasuke away, and slashed at the genin.

The sword sliced the genin's face into ribbons. Naruto knew this genin was not a genin.

"Orochimaru, what are you doing here?" Naruto growled. Team 10 was confused. The Grass nin chuckled.

"Ku, ku, ku. Naruto. I plan give Sasuke a little gift," Orochimaru chuckled. His eyes widened when Naruto charged.

Naruto released all of his weight seals and charged at Orochimaru at Kage speeds. Naruto became a yellow blur to Team 10's eyes. He swung at Orochimau, putting a sizable amount of chakra into his sword.

"**Metsujutsu: Chakra Wave!**" A huge chakra blade flew out at Orochimaru at breakneck speed.

Orochimaru dodged only to jump straight into Naruto.

"**Kazekenjutsu: Typhoon Thrust!**" Naruto stabbed his into Orochimaru's shoulder. Orochimaru had no time to react and felt Naruto's blade stab through his shoulder.

In addition to the stab wound, the chakra in the sword began revolving around the blade. It was like a drill that was growing larger and larger. Orochimaru screamed as the chakra ate away at his flesh. He jumped away but had a huge hole in his shoulder.

Orochimaru knew he had to escape. He summoned a large snake at Naruto. The snake attacked Naruto. Naruto needed a moment to kill the snake but that was all Orochimaru needed.

Orochimaru stretched out his neck and bit Sasuke on his neck, implanting the Cursed Seal of Heaven.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed. He channeled chakra into his sword as Orochimaru was reeling his head back.

"**Hokenjutsu: Screaming Hawk!**" Naruto swung his sword. Three large fireballs in the shape of a hawk flew at Orochimaru at a high speed. The hawks whistled loudly as they flew toward Orochimaru. One barely missed while the other two clipped Orochimaru. However, the fireballs exploded on contact so Orochimaru was severely burned.

Orochimaru made a quick hand seal and retreated. "Damned brat. Just as his family. Extremely powerful but will never dream of helping me with my dream. DAMN THE NAMIKAZES AND UZUMAKIS!" Orochimaru thought.

Naruto searched the surrounding area for any sign of Orochimaru. When he was satisfied, he reactivated his weight and he signaled to Kiba, who was standing on a nearby branch watching the battle. Kiba jumped to where Naruto was standing.

"You need something sir?" Kiba asked. He was awed by Naruto's strength and didn't want to be on his bad side.

"Kiba where's the pink bitch?" Naruto asked.

"Over by Sasuke, trying to help him. After Orochimaru bit him, Sasuke began screaming and fell into a coma. Sakura is over by Sasuke, trying to heal his wounds and wake him up," Kiba reported.

"Get Sasuke and follow me to my team's camp. Tell Sakura to keep up or I'll leave her behind," Naruto ordered.

Kiba nodded. He went over to Sasuke and picked him up, fireman's style. "Let's go Sakura. Naruto offered to help us until cheapshit wakes up."

"SASUKE-KUN IS NOT A CHEAPSHIT!" Sakura screeched. Naruto appeared behind her and knocked her out. He heaved her on his shoulder

"Banshee bitch," Naruto muttered. He looked at Kiba who was grinning at Naruto.

"She is indeed a banshee bitch, right Akamaru," Kiba said. Akamaru barked a bit. Kiba was chuckling. Naruto stared at Kiba, confused.

"Akamaru said that calling her a bitch would be an insult against canines everywhere," Kiba explained.

Naruto grinned. "Keep up."

Naruto and Kiba traveled at a fast pace in the trees for fifteen minutes straight. They landed in a clearing where Shino and Shikamaru had already set up camp. They saluted Naruto when he arrived.

"Hey Naruto. Shino and I scouted the area. There were several genin teams, most of them were of the Leaf. We did ambush a Rain team, a Grass team, and two Mist teams. We stripped them of their equipment and weapons. We accumulated so much stuff that we had to seal it into scrolls like you showed us," Shikamaru reported.

"Which scolls did you get?" Naruto asked.

"Two Heaven scrolls and two Earth scroll."

Naruto grinned. "On my way to set up traps, I ambushed three Genin teams. When I finished setting the traps, one team set off one of my booby traps. They died and I retrieved their scroll. As of now, we have nine scrolls between us, four Heaven scrolls and five Earth scrolls."

"Hey Kiba, what scroll you have?" Naruto asked.

"A Heaven one," Kiba answered puzzled.

"Give Bitch boy an Earth scroll," Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"OI!" Kiba shouted but really didn't care. Shikamaru tossed Kiba an Earth scroll. Kiba was ecstatic. Team 10 would be able to go to the third exam.

"Yahoo Akamaru! We'll be able to enter the third exam," Kiba said excitedly.

Shino clapped a hand to Kiba's mouth. "Silence before you attract any attention here."

Kiba settled down. Naruto grinned and began to set up camp. Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru helped him. Naruto made a fire while Shikamaru distributed food from the stolen equipment. Kiba set up some tents while Shino examined Sasuke. Aburames were excellent herb healers as their bugs know which plants are the best for healing.

After an hour, Sakura woke up.

"Where am I?" she asked to herself. She sat up and saw Kiba eating along with Team 7. She saw Sasuke on the ground next to her, knocked out. Her brain deleted the part where Naruto kicked Sasuke's and Orochimaru's ass so she automatically thought it was Naruto that knocked out Sasuke.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SASUKE-KUN?" Sakura screeched. Team 7 plus Kiba and Akamaru winced at the shrillness and sheer volume of Sakura's voice.

"Naruto-taicho. It might be best to keep her knocked out until the third exam," Shino commented.

"Shika, what do you think?"

"I agree with Shino, Naruto-taicho," Shikamaru said lazily.

Naruto nodded. As Sakura was about to screech again, Naruto picked up one of the senbons stolen from a Rain genin. He threw it at a pressure point that knocked her out immediately.

"There, that'll keep her quiet for ten hours. Enough to get a good night sleep and complete the exam," Naruto said happily. Everyone nodded.

Kiba ate his food in silence. He was happy that Team 7 acknowledged him and treated him like an equal. He also felt sad that he was much weaker than all of them and felt useless. Akamaru whined as he felt sadness waft from his master.

Naruto noticed this. "What's up Kiba?"

"It's nothing for you to get worried about," Kiba said quickly.

Team 7 looked at each other, then they all shook their heads.

"Don't worry, Kiba. Tell us," Naruto encouraged. Akamaru barked in agreement. Kiba looked at the concerned faces of Team 7 and sighed.

"It's that, all of you guys are extremely skilled. Not only that but you also are really close. You guys are everything I envisioned as a ninja of the Leaf," Kiba admitted.

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head, smiling. Shikamaru gave a small smile while the bugs around Shino became more frenzied.

"When I joined Team 10, I thought I would gain close friends. However, those two knocked out have been isolating and demeaning me since the formation of Team 10. Kakashi has been trying to help me out but he was under direct orders from the council to train Sasuke exclusively. Kakashi sneaked several scrolls of training guides, tactics, and jutsus but without a sensei, I can't get the jutsus right," Kiba said sadly. He looked up when he heard Naruto laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked angrily.

"Kiba, I'm laughing because that solution is easily solved. Team 10 has two excellent combat senseis. If you want to learn, I'm sure that they'll teach you. However, both of them are a little extreme," Naruto explained.

"A little extreme? Are you kidding, Naruto? She dumped Shino and I into a pit with a hundred pounds strapped on us and threw in ten tigers. She also covered us in fresh rabbit blood and blew on a tube that imitated a rabbit dying! Do you remember that Shino?"

Shino nodded. "She also hired several jounins to try to assassinate us during a party too."

Kiba sweat dropped as he heard the training methods implemented on Team 7.

"That's nothing. Zabuza strapped five hundred pounds on each leg and left me in the middle of town that said "Need to find my Springtime of Youth", Naruto recounted. "I swear, I was forced to take that damned genjutsu full blast four times. Took me a week to recover from that."

Kiba grinned as he heard funny stories and memories from Team 7. For the first time since being a ninja, he felt happy.

It was soon time to sleep. Naruto placed several shadow clones around as sentries. Team 7 along with Kiba went inside the tents while some Naruto clones hid Sasuke and Sakura in thorny underbrush with skunk smelling ointment to repel ninjas or wild animals.

Team 7 and Kiba woke up refreshed and ready to finish the exam. They packed up the tent and a couple Naruto clones dragged Sakura and Sasuke out of the underbrush. Naruto made the clones carry Sasuke and Sakura as he didn't want to touch either of them himself.

Just as they finished cleaning the clearing, a Sound team appeared. The leader, a hunched back mummy pointed as Sasuke.

"You there, drop Sasuke and you're scroll. If you comply, we'll let you go uninjured. However, if you don't comply, we won't hesitate to use force," the mummy spoke. His other two team members drew their weapons.

Naruto turned to his clones. "Drop them." They happily dumped them unceremoniously on the ground.

"Hey Kiba, follow my lead," Naruto whispered. Kiba nodded as he drew out a kunai.

"Shino! Shika!" Naruto called. The two charged the Sound team at high Chuunins speed. Shino wrapped the mummy in his chain while Shikamaru trapped the other two genins in his shadow.

"Kiba, kill the other genins, I'll handle the leader!" Naruto ordered.

Kiba leaped into the air. He made several hand seals and began to spin in the air.

"**Piercing Fang!**" Kiba turned into a grey drill and mauled the two genins. The male was ripped to pieces while the female was cut up but knocked out. Naruto quickly killed the leader with a stab to the head.

Naruto examined Kiba's work. "Good job. You didn't kill the female though. However its fine, I wanted to ask her a couple questions. Kiba, patch her up and carry her."

Kiba nodded. Suddenly, everyone felt a large pulse of extremely foul chakra behind them. They turned to see Sasuke standing, his Sharingan on and his face was covered in flamelike patterns. On Sasuke's face was a maniacal grin. Around Sasuke was a column of swirling purple chakra.

Sasuke turned to see Naruto. He chuckled.

"Naruto, can you see that your power dwarfs compared to mine. You shall feel the strength of Konoha's mighty clan, the Uchiha's!" Sasuke roared. "Now DIE!"

Sasuke charged Naruto. Naruto sent out a pulse of his chakra.

"What?" Sasuke yelled. His sight was going haywire. One eye kept fast-forwarding to future and rewind ten seconds in the past while the other eye did the same thing in reverse motion. As a result he couldn't see what was going on in the present.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the back of his neck and easily lifted Sasuke. Naruto then proceeded to slam Sasuke's head violently into the ground until Sasuke was unconscious. Naruto tossed Sasuke's limp body to a clone.

"I hate that bloodline," Naruto muttered. Shino, Shikamaru, and Kiba were surprised how easily Naruto defeated Sasuke, even when Sasuke was powered up by some foul chakra.

"Alright, let's head to the tower," Naruto ordered. "Also follow me carefully. I know where my traps are. Don't worry about the time. We still have three days."

Team 7 and Kiba made good time to the tower. As they went through the area where Naruto laid his traps, they saw several people dead or injured. Team 7 ignored the pleas for help and kept going. Kiba was about to speak but Naruto beat him.

"Kiba, there is no place for the weak and stupid in the world of the shinobi. Its harsh but it is the greatest law in our world," Naruto said grimly. Kiba nodded.

They arrived in the tower where they saw a large poster. Shikamaru was the first to figure it out,

"Hm. In short, the poem says a ninja must be smart and strong in order to be great," Shikamaru said.

"Do you think we should open the scrolls now?" Kiba asked.

"It would appear so. We have brought them to the tower in less than five days," Shino said.

They opened all five pairs of scrolls. The scrolls began to smoke and make a loud bang. From out of the smoke, five jounins and chuunins appeared.

"2 days a-," all of the jounins and chuunins began. They were surprised to see more than one examiner.

"Hey, wasn't there supposed to be one?" one of the chuunins asked.

A jounin recognized the genin team and smirked. "Normally yes but then again, it was Team 7 accompanied by an injured Team 10 and a captive that opened the scolls."

"Excuse me but is that all there is to the second exam?" Naruto asked.

The jounin nodded. "Yep. You still have three days. However, there are rooms located inside the tower for each team. I can show them to you right now if you want."

Naruto nodded. "My teammates will follow you to the rooms. However, I have some information that is extremely important. It concerns a traitor snake."

The jounin's eyes widened. He barked out orders to two chuunins. "Kotetsu, show Team 7 to an empty room. Izumo, take the three unconscious genins to the hospital."

Both chuunins nodded and set off to do their tasks. The jounin signaled Naruto to follow him.

"Excuse me but what is your name?" Naruto asked.

"Asuma Sarutobi," the jounin said.

"Asuma-san, I heard you say our team as if it was famous. Why is that?" Naruto asked.

Asuma grinned. "You first gained attention by passing Anko's test. Anko has no idea of the meaning to hold back. When we were told that you had to capture her for thirty seconds, everyone expected you to lose. However, when we got word of how you passed her test, we all became interested in Team 7."

"Next was the Wave mission. When the jounins heard the mission report of Wave missions, there were many that advised the Hokage to draft your team directly into the ANBU. When we saw the heads of Yazu, Aoi, and Katsu, support for you being drafted increased. Two A-rank nins and an S-class Kaguya are not exactly the heads you would expect from a genin. However, the Hokage refused the drafting saying it would bring more publicity if you three went to the Chuunin Exam."

"Many of the council, especially from the civilian council, said that Sasuke should be leader of Team 7. However when reports of you guys doing B-ranks flawlessly came in, the Hokage and the shinobi council crushed any ideas of trying to mess with Team 7. In short, you three have gained a lot of support and admiration. Personally, the new record of catching that damned cat impressed me the most."

Naruto blushed and grinned. "Well we had to be good to survive Anko-sensei's training. It was brutal."

Asuma chuckled. "It can't be that bad."

"She made us stand on top of fifty feet tall posts, three feet in diameter, with two hundred pounds on our backs. She then proceeded to summon huge snakes to attack us, throw kunais and shurikens attached with explosive notes, and the occasional fire jutsu at us. All this while balancing an egg on a spoon held in our mouths."

Asuma sweatdropped. "Thank Kami I ain't him," Asuma thought.

Asuma opened a door that led to the Hokage's office. He opened it and spoke.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama. Naruto here has information about Orochimaru. He says its important," Asuma said.

"Send Naruto in," the Hokage said. Asuma nodded. Naruto came in.

"Hokage-sama. As of right now Orochimaru is in the Fire country," Naruto announced.

"WHAT?" the Hokage exclaimed.

"Please calm down. The situation is not as bad as it seems," Naruto said.

"Yesterday, I came upon Kiba Inuzaka fighting a giant snake. I assumed it was a real one when I killed it. However, it disappeared. I knew there are only two summoners of the Snake contract alive in the world. Anko had no reason to interfere with the exams so I guessed it was Orochimaru."

"After Kiba showed me to his team, Orochimaru had finished toying with Sasuke. I fought him and managed to wound him badly," Naruto said.

"How badly?"

"His left shoulder had a hole the size of a fist," Naruto replied.

The Hokage smirked pleased. "Please continue Naruto."

"Well, after I had put a hole in his shoulder, Orochimaru summoned a large snake to distract me. As I killed the snake, Orochimaru implanted a curse seal on Sasuke's neck. After that, I managed to severely burn him with several fireballs before he escaped."

"Well Naruto, I'm impressed. This information though is very disturbing. He formed a new village and I know has Sand as an ally. The question is why?"

"Hokage-sama, I believe it is for an invasion."

The Hokage blinked. "You're joking."

"Unfortunately no. In the first exam, there was a genin that knew way too much about our forces. Before that I met with a jinchuuriki, named Gaara. Gaara is a highly unstable person, likely to kill anybody if he has the slightest feeling of bloodlust. Why would an ally send such an unstable ninja without warning?"

The Hokage nodded. It was good observations and conclusions. It didn't help to have the village on guard just in case.

"Good work Naruto. Now take the next three days to rest. In the meantime, if you saee anything important to tell me, tell me personally."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Naruto bowed and left the office.

The Hokage called for one of the ANBU. An ANBU with a cat mask appeared.

"You called Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Yamato. I want you to deliver a letter to the Toad Sage Jiraiya."

**Hey guys, I think I should put some translations for the attack styles Naruto uses. **

**Metsujutsus- Destructive technique**

**Ittoryuu- One Sword Style**

**Iaijutsu- Unsheathing Sword technique**

**Kazekenjutsu- Wind Sword technique**

**Hokenjutsu- Fire Sword technique**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**The Preliminaries**

Naruto and his team waited patiently for the start of the next exam. They used their time by discussing strategy, joking with Kiba, and talking with some of the jounins. They also explored the tower. Naruto was ecstatic when they found the cafeteria and was told everything was free.

Shino, Shikamaru, and Kiba were watching Naruto with awe. Naruto was steadily eating bowl after bowl of ramen. They watched as the bowls stacked higher and higher. Soon there were several stacks of bowls, each of them two feet tall. Naruto burped and leaned back on his chair.

"Whew. I haven't had ramen in such a long time. That was good," Naruto said. He looked at his friends and sweatdropped at their reaction.

"What?"

Shikamaru laid his head on the table muttering. "Don't say anything about the impossible. Its too troublesome."

As the day went by, Naruto only saw a few teams. When the end of the exam finally came, Naruto saw only Team 8, Lee's team, Kabuto's team, the Sand team, a Rain team, and Team 10. He learned that Sasuke and Sakura were fully healed while a Rain-nin died from his injuries in the forest.

Naruto went to talk with Lee's teammate. She had brown hair arranged into buns and wore Chinese style clothes.

"Excuse, I want to ask if you saw any others on their way here," Naruto asked.

The girl shook her head. "I doubt it. As we were on our way here, we ran into an area full of traps. It was thanks to Neji's Byakugan that we didn't set any of them off. I saw some unfortunate Genins littered all over the place, injured and dead."

Naruto sighed. This meant that all the teams here were the strongest in the competition. He better put more restrictions so he could have a better challenge.

The girl watched as Naruto made handseals and tapped his torso, legs and arms. She felt a ripple in the floor as if some giant weight crashed onto the ground.

"Hey what did you just do?"

"I doubt if it's any of your business miss-"

"Tenten. And your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. I hope we meet in the exams."

Tenten nodded as she watched Naruto walk away.

"Strange guy but he's so cute!" Tenten thought.

A chuunin went to gather the Genins for the final exam. He led them to an arena with a balcony. A large screen was above a statue of two hands in a hand seal. Standing at the foot of the statue were the jounin senseis of the competing teams along with the Hokage. While most of them stood immobile and emotionless, Anko grinned widely when she saw Team 7.

"Hey guys, how long did it take you?" she shouted.

"Two days," Naruto shouted back.

"Two days? There's still room to improve brat!" Anko shouted.

The Hokage cleared his throat. "The second exam is now finished. Now the third exam is a combat test to see your battle skills as an individual. Gekko Hayate will explain the rules."

Gekko jumped in the arena. "Hello my name is Gekko. This exam is mainly to see your battle skills as an individual. However, we have too many people to compete in the third exam so we will have preliminary matches to choose who will take the third test in public."

"The matches will be chosen by random. The names will come up on the screen."

The screen began to shuffle between names and stop on two.

"Shino Aburame and Amagumo Unkai. Please come down to the ring," Gekko announced.

Shino jumped into the arena and analyzed his opponent. His opponent was a Rain-nin. The ninja was dressed in a thick woolen damp coat. Shino smirked.

"The first match between Shino Aburame and Amagumo Unkai begin!" Gekko announced.

Amagumo immediately jumped away as Shino's chain slammed into the floor where he was standing just moments ago. The chain broke the tile and caused shards of stone to fly. Amagumo's eyes widened.

"Shit, I have to avoid that chain. If it hits me, I'm done," Amagumo thought. Amagumo dodged Shino's chain, each time the chain missed nearer and nearer.

Amagumo quickly made hand seals.

"**Suiton: Hidden Mist!**"

Shino smirked. Naruto used a worse version of this jutsu all the time. Shino sent his bugs to search Amagumo out.

Amagumo used the mist to take a needed rest. As he tried to catch his breath, small bugs began to land on him. Amagumo didn't notice since one bug did not suck much chakra by itself. However, a swarm soon gathered on Amagumo. Amagumo noticed the swarm too late and he blacked out from chakra depletion.

The mist cleared up to reveal Shino standing calmly, watching his bugs feast upon the Rain-nin's chakra.

"The winner of the first match is Shino Aburame!"

Shino calmly walked up to the balcony ignoring questions about how did he win. He went to his team, sensei, and Kiba and stood along side them. Shikamaru was on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Let me guess, you tired him out with your chain and let him use the Hidden Mist jutsu," Naruto asked.

Shino nodded.

"Then while he used the Mist as cover to rest, you sent your bugs to drain him of his chakra," Shikamaru drawled out.

Shino nodded again. Naruto grinned.

"Good job. You didn't show any other abilities you wouldn't expect from an Aburame aside from the chain."

Anko smirked. "So brat, what happened in the forest?"

"Tell you after the prelims Anko-sensei," Naruto said. "Anyway, want some sake and dango?"

Naruto pulled out a container of dango and a bottle of sake. Anko's eyes lit up.

"Gimmee that!" Anko snatched the container of dango and began eating. Naruto set the bottle of sake near Anko and pulled out his own bottle of Wave sake. He sipped some and looked down, eager to watch the next match.

Shino gave a small smile and leaned on the railing to watch the nest match.

"The second match between Choji Akimichi and Haruno Sakura will begin!"

The match was pathetic as Choji morphed into a boulder and ran over her.

Most of the ninjas sweatdropped on how weak Sakura was.

"How the hell did she survive the forest?" everyone thought.

Gekko cleared his throat. "The winner of the second match is Choji Akimichi!"

Choji gave a huge smile and ran up the balcony to his sensei. After a quick conversation with his team, he went over to Team 7 and Kiba. He sat by Shikamaru and began eating.

"Hey Shika, how've you been? I haven't seen you in several months," Choji said.

Shikamaru cracked one eye open and smiled. "Its good to see you, Chouji. I've been really busy."

As Shikamaru and Choji talked, Naruto, Anko, Shino, and Kiba looked down to watch the next match.

Sasuke was fighting against Yoroi.

(Author's note: I'm not going to type it out because you can see it on youtube or read it at One Manga)

Kakashi helped Sasuke up the stairs to the balcony. Naruto saw Lee's expression and growled at Sasuke.

"I hate that damned bloodline. While everyone here works his or her ass off to become stronger, that prick can just copy their hard earned work for himself," Naruto spat.

Naruto clenched the railing. Kiba winced as he heard the rail groan loudly against Naruto.

Anko put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Calm down Naruto. Though I admit that Sasuke is one of the top competitors, he's much weaker than you, Shino, or Shikamaru. All of you guys earned your strength with hard work and it infuriates him," Anko said soothingly.

Naruto calmed down a bit. He relaxed his hand and put it in his pocket. Kiba'as eyes widened as he saw the iron rail crushed.

"You're right Anko-sensei," Naruto said quietly.

"That's right," Anko said proudly. Narut smiled at Anko's cocky attitude and looked down to see Ino and Tenten fight.

The match was soon over as Tenten's weapons exhausted Ino.

"The winner of the third match, Tenten!"

Naruto looked up as the screen shuffled through name. Naruto smirked at the upcoming match.

"Oi Shika, its your turn," Naruto said.

Shikamaru looked up from his conversation with Choji to see his name and Kankuro.

"Well lets get this over with," Shikamaru jumped down into the arena. He analyzed Kankuro. He noticed the bundle on his back and smirked. Thank Kami Naruto made him read those ninja culture books.

"The fourth match shall begin!"

Shikamaru made several handseals.

**"Ninpou: Shadow Imitation!" **Shikamaru's shadow began to lengthen. Kankuro moved to avoid it. He landed against the wall.

"Your puppet can't run all the time Kankuro. Give up already!" Shikamaru called out.

Kankuro smirked. His face began to crack and and fall into pieces, revealing a puppet's face. Two extra arms popped out from the clothes, the bundle on the puppet's back revealed the real Kankuro. Kankuro smirked and wiggled his fingers. The puppet launched several kunais and a gas bomb.

**"Ninpou: Void Step!"** Shikamaru melted in his shadow. The gas bomb exploded obscuring everyone's view. When the gas dissipated, there was no sign of Shikamaru.

Kankuro jumped down on the arena floor, wondering where Shikamaru was.

Shikamaru rose up from Kankuro's shadow. He made several handsigns.

**"Ninpou: Shadow Summoning!"** Kankuro froze and couldn't move. Then several ropes of shadow wrapped around his limbs, making Kankuro into a puppet.

Shikamaru smirked. "Isn't this ironic. The puppeteer is now a puppet. Now give up before I make your puppet kill you."

Kankuro gulped. "I forfeit."

"The winner of the fourth match is Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru grinned and canceled his jutsus. Kankuro landed on the ground like a disconnected puppet. Shikamaru walked up the balcony and to his team.

"Hey Shika, when did you learn that jutsu? Naruto asked.

"Training with my dad. I created it when I accidentally made a wrong handseal for another jutsu," Shikamaru admitted.

"Well good job anyway. I do agree with you on the irony," Naruto said. He chuckled a bit.

Kiba gave Shikamaru a smile and a thumbs up. Anko caught Shika in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Itai you broad!" Shikamaru yelped. Anko scowled and gave him a punch in the head.

"Itai!" Shikamaru rubbed his sore head and went to sit by Choji.

"Good job Shika," Choji said. Shikamaru smiled and lay down to sleep.

Naruto looked at Kiba when the next names appeared. Kiba whooped in excitement.

Kiba jumped down. One of Kabuto's teammate smirked.

"The match between Kiba Inuzaka and Tsurugi Misumi shall begin!"

Before Kiba could react, Tsurugi had him in a grappling move.

"Give up before I break your neck!" Tsurugi whispered. Akamaru bit Tsurugi in the throat, causing Tsurugi to loosen his hold on Kiba. Kiba smirked and began spinning rapidly. He jumped up and literally sliced the genin up.

Kiba then jumped back. Tsurugi began to throw kunais at Kiba. Akamaru jumped out from Kiba's coat and on his back. Kiba crouched and made a handseal.

**"Ninpou: Beast Human Clone!"** Akamaru turned into an exact copy of Kiba.

**"Ninpou: Four Legs!"** Kiba's fangs began to lengthen and his nails became claws.

Both Kibas charged Tsurugi, running like a dog. Tsurugi began to throw kunais attached with explosive notes. Both Kibas jumped into the air and began to spin rapidly.

**"Double Piercing Fang!"** Tsurugi was torn apart by Kiba and Akamaru. His body was stretched out and tangled by the force of Kiba's attack.

"The winner of the fifth match is Kiba Inuzaka!"

"Alright Kiba!" Naruto shouted. Kiba looked up to see Naruto waving at him smiling.

"Did you see that Naruto-taicho! I tore him apart," Kiba shouted excitedly. Naruto smiled.

"Yeah I did. Now get your ass up here!"

Akamaru jumped inside Kiba's shirt. Kiba then ran excitedly up the stairs, ignoring Kakashi's congratulations. Kakashi watched in sadness as Kiba was congratulated by Anko and Team 7 as if he was one of their own.

The screen began to shuffle It stopped on two names.

Hinata began to sweat. She walked down to the arena to face Neji.

"The sixth match between Neji and Hinata, begin!"

"Hinata-sama, you don't make a good shinobi. Forfeit now!" Neji said.

Hinata flinched at Neji's harsh words.

"You are too kind and wish for peace. You are too weak to argue against others."

Hinata looked down at Neji's words.

"You have no confidence in yourself but chose to take it for your teammates," Neji said.

"No. I..I wanted to take it to see if I changed," Hinata whispered.

"You cannot change. Weaklings will always be weaklings. Because people cannot change, differences appear. Losers and winners. Looks, brains, personality, and ability are the elements people discriminate for."

Naruto glared as Neji's speech became harsher and harsher. Hinata was on the verge of crying.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Naruto bellowed.

Hinata looked up at him.

"Hinata, everybody changes. Our experiences mold us to who we are. Our choices shape us into the weakest cowards or the strongest heroes. Stand up for yourself and show Neji that you can be a ninja. Show Neji that you are a ninja of the Leaf. Show Neji that you are Hinata, proud ninja of the Leaf!" Naruto shouted. Shino, Shikamaru, Anko, Kiba, and Choji shouted their support for Hinata.

"Kick his ass Hinata!"

"You can do it!"

Hinata stood up straight and tall for the first time in years. She looked straight at Neji's cold glare.

"I will not quit. I will stand up for myself and will fight for what I believe in," Hinata said in a clear voice.

"So you won't forfeit," Neji said coolly. "I am not responsible for what happens to you for what happens."

Both of them slipped into Gentle Fist stance.

**"Byakugan!"** The veins around their eyes bulged.

Hinata attacked with a palm thrust. Neji blocked and countered. Hinata ducked and struck low. Neji block it and followed up with a thrust. Hinata dodged and hit Neji squarely in the chest with a palm thrust.

Neji stumbled back as Hinata's attack became even fiercer. Neji was backing away as Hinata's strikes forced him to defend.

Hinata thrust her palm at Neji. Neji batted it away and struck Hinata squarely in the chest,

Hinata coughed blood as Neji's chakra damaged her heart.

Neji gave Hinata a contemptuous glance and shoved her on the floor.

"Hinata. Get up You can beat him!"

The support Naruto gave her back on her feet again, encouraged Hinata. She charged Neji again with a barrage of palm thrusts that was fiercer than the last. However, Neji dodged it and brutally hit Hinata in the chin.

She fell down again. Neji glared at Hinata.

"Stop fighting. You have always hated yourself for your weakness. There is no reason to suffer anymore."

Hinata stood up and looked at Neji straight in the eye. "Brother, it is not only me that is suffering for my weakness. You are also suffering for the destiny of the clan branch of the Hyuugas and your feeling of weakness against the Hyuuga tradition."

Neji charged Hinata with all intents of killing her. He was restrained by Naruto holding his katana at Neji's throat. Anko, Gai, Kakashi, and Gekko were restraining Neji.

"Neji, you promised that you wouldn't bring family affairs into the exam," Gai reprimanded.

Hinata fell over and began to cough out blood.

"HINATA!" Naruto ran over to her and cradled her head.

"Hinata, hang on. You'll be alright. Just hang on," Naruto said.

Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Thank you Naruto, your words have made me happier and made my life worth living," Hinata whispered. She closed her eyes. Naruto thought she died but he heard ragged breathing. Two medics came and hurridly brought her to the emergency room.

"You there, Naruto." Naruto turned to see Neji smirking at him.

"Losers are born losers, and will always be losers. You are one of them," Neji said coldly.

Naruto disappeared. Neji shuddered and felt a sword piece him through the back and enter out the front. Neji looked down to see his blood glistening on Naruto's blade.

Everyone was shocked at Naruto's actions. Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, ad Kiba were stnned that Naruto would murder someone in plain sight.

"Neji, next time you piss me off, I'll do more than stab you," Naruto whispered in his ear. Naruto removed his sword from Neji's body and wiped it with Neji's shirt.

"Neji!" Lee's team went by his side. A medic went over to help Neji. Tenten glared at Naruto.

"Don't worry, my blade did not pierce any of his vitals. He'll be fine," Naruto said unconcerned. He sat on the floor and began to clean and polish his knife.

"He's right," the medic announced. "The sword only pierced his skin and cut several veins and minor muscles. He'll be fine." Everyone breathed a sign of relief that Naruto had done less damage than a couple senbon wound puncture.

The medic carried Neji on a stretcher onto the hospital. Gekko cleared his throat.

"The winner is Neji Hyuuga."

The computer screen showed the next two names.

Kabuto smirked and jumped down.

"The seventh match between Naruto Uzumaki and Kabuto will begin!"

Kabuto decided to taunt Naruto, who was still cleaning his sword and had his back facing Kabuto.

"Was it really necessary to stab Neji to make a point, Naruto?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes," Naruto grunted.

"Why did you support Hinata," Kabuto asked

"She reminded me of someone," Naruto said. He took out his sake and took a swig from the bottle.

"Personally, I think Neji was right. The weak can never be strong. The strong will always defeat the weak. This is how the shinobi world works. A prodigy will never defeated by a weak person. The strong rule and the weak die. This s why Hinata will die," Kabuto said in a matter of fact voice.

Naruto pulled out his sword sheath. He held his sword sheath in front of him as placed the tip of the sword in it and sheathed a third of the blade.

"Kabuto, if you're going to fight me, use your best technique on me now," Naruto said.

Kabuto grinned. His hands began to glow as Kabuto formed chakra blades around his hands.

**"Chakra Scalpels!" **Kabuto charged.

Naruto slowly sheathed the next third of his blade in.

"Humming Ten Feet-," Naruto said softly.

Kabuto was now ten feet away from him.

**"Arrow Notch Strike!"** Naruto sheathed the rest of his blade. A huge sword slash appeared on the ground and wall. Kabuto froze when a huge jet of blood sprayed out of a huge slash wound on his body. The attack was like a giant katana had been swung.

The attack nearly sliced Kabuto's body in half. It cut through his lungs, heart, stomach, and ribs. Needless to say, Kabuto died.

Naruto glared at the corpse and walked to the balcony. Nearly everyone looked at him in awe.

"What is he?" many of the jounins thought.

"Note to self. Never piss him off," many of the genins thought.

"What the hell happened?" Anko thought.

"I wonder if Naruto will teach me that move," Gekko thought.

"Such devastating kenjutsu," the Hokage thought.

"I must have his blood!" Gaara thought.

"The winner of the seventh match is Naruto."

Naruto stood beside his team, an obviously angry look on his face.

"Hey Naruto, clam down. You're scaring everyone," Anko said. Naruto looked around and saw the awed and frightened faces of everybody. Naruto's face softened.

"Sorry you had to see me like this guys," Naruto whispered in a soft voice. Shino walked up to him and patted him on the back.

"Everyone has their anger moments, Naruto-taicho. Its all right," Shino said.

"That's right. We'll always be behind you even if you are a scary super-strong swordsman that gropes Haku and fondles Zabuza's crotch," Shikamaru said.

"THAT WAS YOUR FAULT ASSHOLE!" Naruto yelled. However, Kiba, Choji, and Anko smiled as Naruto went back to normal. Other people began to chuckle too.

The screen went through the remaining names. It stopped on two. Naruto saw the names and grinned.

Gaara smiled maniacally. He disappeared in a swirl of sand and reappeared at the arena.

Lee jumped down after shouting for several minutes. He settled into a fighting stance.

"The eighth match between Gaara and Rock Lee begin!"

Lee charged Gaara. He tried to kick Gaara but some sand that appeared out of Gaara's gourd blocked it. The sand regouped and slammed into Lee, knocking him back.

"Sand?" Lee thought.

**_"Hey kit,"_** Kyuubi said urgently.

"Hey long time no hear," Naruto said.

**_"Whatever. Anyway, I know which demon Gaara holds."_**

"Which one?"

**_"Shukaku the Ichibi. He's extremely aggressive as he does anything to prove that he's a tailed beast. While the other demon lords are confident in their strength, Shukaku will do anything to keep his position. He was extremely paranoid before he vanished,"_** Kyuubi said.

Lee charged at Gaara again and again, using his fist and feet to try to harm Gaara. Gaara's sand blocked Lee's taijutsu attacks every time. Gaara didn't even move a finger.

"Why doesn't Lee use ninjutsu?" Kiba asked. "Its obvious none of his taijutsu attacks are working."

"I think its because Lee can't use ninjutsu," Naruto answered.

"You're right," a voice beside them said.

Naruto turned to see Gai and Tenten. Naruto's eyes bulged at the sight of Guy.

"YOU!" Naruto pointed. (Evil monkey style)

"What did I do?" Gai asked.

"Every time I go to sleep, I hear you shouting in the next apartment. While you sleep, you shout about fountains of youth at the top of your lungs!" Naruto ranted.

Shino, Anko, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Tenten sweat dropped at this information.

Gai grinned. "But it is good to hear about fountains of youth, is it not my neighbor?"

Naruto socked Gai in the mouth with an uppercut.

"NO IT ISN'T!"

As Gai was nursing his mouth, the group watched the match with interest. Despite Lee's fierce taijutsu assault, he couldn't reach Gaara. Gaara tried to hit Lee. Lee made severl flips back and jumped onto the statue of two hands.

"Lee take the off!" Gai yelled.

"But Gai-sensei, you told me only when I need to protect my precious people," Lee protested.

Gai gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry. I'll allow it this time."

Lee smiled. He put a hand under his leg warmers and pulled out weights.

"Great, I can move normally now," Lee said. He dropped the weights on the ground.

Some of the genins were skeptical of whether weights will help Lee in this match. They were stunned when the weights hit the ground.

BOOM! Lee vanished from everyone's sight except Naruto's, Gai's, and the Hokage's.

Lee attacked Gaara with another taijutsu assult. This time, he landed an axe kick to Gaara's head.

Kankuro and Tameari were stunned. No one had managed to touch Gaara before. Gaara glared at Lee as Lee smirked, eager to fight on a more equal ground

Lee feinted a punch, circled Gaara and slammed his fist into Gaara's face. Gaara was knocked back several feet.

"This is bad," Kankuro said. Temari nodded.

Gaara stood up. His face was cracking and pieces fell to reveal a demonic, bloodthirsty expression on his face.

"Oh man, Lee's in big trouble," Naruto muttered.

"Why?" Choji asked.

"Apparently Gaara had two shields. One was that strange moving sand that blocked all of Lee's initial attacks. Now this one covers Gaara in a protective sand covering that is extremely hard but I bet its chakra draining."

Lee looked up at Gai. Gai nodded. Lee smiled and began unwrapping the bandages around his arms. Lee ran around him looking for an opening. Lee found one and leaped at Gaara, landing a powerful kick at Gaara's chin. Gaara was kicked into the air. Lee followed him and kicked Gaara several times. Lee then wrapped the bandages around Gaara and began to spin down rapidly, head first. Lee leaped away before Gaara crashed into the ground, completely winded. Gaara's body was still.

"WHOA!" Choji and Kiba exclaimed. Team 7 were nodding in approval at Lee's skill. Gai made a small punch in victory.

Lee smiled and looked back at Gaara's body. His eyes widened when Gaara's body crumbled to reveal nothing. It was a shell.

Lee turned to see Gaara crouching, his hands in a handseal. A huge torrent of sand flew toward Lee and smashed him against the wall. Several huge streams of sand repeatedly slammed into Lee. Lee barely dodged the next stream of sand.

"Hey Gai, how come Lee doesn't dodge Gaara's attack like before," Naruto asked.

"The tecnique Lee used, the Lotus, is a forbidden tecnique. The huge amount of speed it requires puts a lot of stress on the body, causing Lee pain after he uses it," Gai said grimly.

"Oh man," Naruto groaned.

Lee barely dodged several of Gaara's attacks. He concentrated and held his hands up to protect himself. Gaara sent another stream at Lee. This one was too fast for Lee to avoid.

"LEE MOVE!" Naruto roared. Lee dodged it at the last second. Lee stood up as if he was fully healed.

"What the hell?" Kiba exclaimed. "He was barely moving a moment ago."

Naruto looked at Gai, confused. Gai smiled.

"The Lotus of the Leaf blooms twice," Gai said cryptically.

Anko's eyes widened at this phrase. She turned to Gai with an angry expression on her face.

"Gai! You didn't teach him that jutsu, did you?" Anko shouted.

"I did as a matter of fact," Gai said proudly.

"Don't you realize the dangers of that jutsu?" Anko yelled.

"What are you talking about Anko-sensei?" Shino asked.

"There is a technique that forcibly opens the body's natural inhibitors granting an exponential amount of strength. However, the after effects are severe and long lasting. If you open all eight, a ninja will gain more power than a Kage but will definitely die a painful death," Anko explained.

She turned to Gai. "How many can he open?"

"Five," Gai answered proudly.

"This match ends here," Lee said to Gaara. Lee closed his eyes and concentrated. Chakra began to waft around Lee in huge amounts. Suddenly an aura of chakra appeared around Lee. Lee's skin turned red and his veins bulged as blood rushed in and out of his muscles and organs at a rapid pace.

**"Life Gate. Open!"** Lee yelled. The aura became even stronger as Lee concentrated even more.

**"Harm Gate. Open!"** Lee yelled. The aura of chakra around Lee was huge. Everyone was stunned at the amount of power shown through pure hard work.

Lee took a step. Immediately a huge shockwave blasted everyone back as Lee's speed was so great that he vanished from everyone's vision. Lee gave Gaara a kick that caused him to fly in the air. Gaara was then battered by a barrage of punches and kicks that ripped his armor off.

As Lee went for the final strike, his chakra grew.

**"Limit Gate, Open!"** Lee roared. He punched Gaara in the stomach, tugged Gaara back, and punched Gaara in the face. He slammed Gaara with all his force into the ground. A gigantic shockwave blew dust and stones into the air. When everyone could see again, they saw Lee lying on the floor exhausted. Gaara was extremely beaten in a huge crater.

Gaara lifted his arm and directed his sand at Lee. Lee tried to move as the sand wrapped around his left arm and leg. Gaara smiled maliciously as the clenched his hand.

"Desert Coffin!" Lee screamed in pain as the bones in his arm and leg were crushed to pieces. Gaara sent more sand at Lee to kill him but was stopped by Gai.

"Why did you save him?" Gaara asked in a tired voice.

"Because he is my precious student," Gai said.

"The winner of the eigth match, Gaara!"

Many genins watched in sadness as Gaara walked away with the victory. They turned to Lee and were shocked. Many of the jounins were stunned.

"No way," Anko breathed. Lee was standing in a taijutsu stance, even after he opened five gates and has a crushed arm and leg.

"Lee that's enough," Gai said tearfully. He realized in shock that Lee was unconscious. Gai hugged him.

"You've proven yourself a great ninja," Gai proclaimed.

Naruto began clapping for Lee. Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru followed his example. Anko and Tenten soon joined. Shino was bawling with tears but applauded Lee's fight.

"Lee is one of the greatest ninjas I have ever seen!" Naruto bellowed. To everyone's shock, Lee turned to where the applause was and smiled.

After several medics carried Lee to the hospital, Gai had a somber look on his face. Kakashi jumped down and put a hand on Gai's shoulder. After several soft words, Gai nodded and jumped back to the balcony. Kakashi followed him to the balcony as well.

The screen displayed the names of the two remaining ninjas.

Temari floated down on her fan while a Rain-nin jumped down.

"The final match between Temari and Unka Keiteki will now begin," Gekko announced.

The fight was uneventful as Teamari sliced her opponent with a wind jutsu.

"The winner of the final match is Temari. With this the preliminaries of the third exam is finished," Gekko announced.

Gekko had the winners to gather in the arena. The Hokage was also in the arena. He observed the winners of the preliminaries.

"Eight Leaf genins and two Sand Genins," Hokage thought. "I'll now start explaining the final test."

"The Main matches will be seen by everyone. Each of you will fight to represent the strength of your countries. I'd like you to go all out in those matches."

"Except Naruto," Hokage thought silently.

"It is for this reason the finals will be held in one month. I want you to use this break to train. We add this one month break so the various leaders and shinobi along with the daimyos can arrange this event."

"Now Gekko bring out the box please," Hokage asked. Gekko stepped forward holding out an ordinary cardboard box.

"I want you all to pull out a slip of paper and announce the number."

"1," Naruto said.

"7," Gaara grunted.

"9," Shino said.

"3," Temari said.

"2," Tenten said, looking at Naruto nervously. She did not want to die.

"5," Shikamaru said.

"6," Kiba said.

"10," Choji said.

As each person said their numbers, Gekko wrote them down on a slip of paper.

"So that leaves Sasuke with 4 and Neji with 8," the Hokage muttered. "The numbers you just drew were the match arrangements."

Gekko showed them the match arrangements.

Match 1: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Tenten

Match 2: Temari vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Match 3: Shikamaru Nara vs. Kiba Inuzaka

Match 4: Neji Hyuuga vs. Gaara.

Match 5: Shino Aburamevs. Choji Akimichi

The Genins had several thoughts on their minds.

"I'm dead!" Tenten thought. She looked over to see Naruto grinning at her.

"Tenten, don't worry. I won't kill you," Naruto said. Tenten was a bit relieved at the that.

"Oh man, I'm against one of Team 7," Kiba thought.

"It's a tournament style," Temari thought.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled.

"………," Shino thought.

"Aw man, I'm going against Shino," Choji thought.

"Neji Hyuuga," Gaara thought.

"Now everyone is dismissed unless there are any questions," the Hokage said.

"Since it's a tournament, there will be only one winner. Does that mean the winner will be the only one promoted to Chuunin?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. There will be various judges there to judge if a candidate is able to become Chuunin. This means everyone has the chance to be chuunin or none at all. An advancement in the tournament just means another chance to impress the judge," the Hokage explained.

"If there are no questions, everyone is dismissed." Everyone began to exit the tower.

"Oh, Naruto could you please wait a moment?" the Hokage asked.

Naruto waited as everyone left. He waited for the Hokage to speak.

"Naruto, I want to thank you for killing Kabuto. Early this morning, I received an anonymous report that Kabuto was a very high-ranking Sound nin. It proved the validity of another report that Kabuto was also extremely important to Sound. Now, I was planning to kill Kabuto after the exams but you have done that for me already. If I had done it after the exams, he could have escaped, carrying secrets of our village."

Naruto nodded. The Hokage grinned.

"I also have a letter that a person that trained you is visiting," Sarutobi.

Naruto began sweating and praying. "Kami, please not him," Naruto thought.

"A person named Aiankurabu Waijin."

"SHIT! NOT HIM! ANYBODY EXCEPT HIM," Naruto bellowed. He fell at the Hokage's feet and began tugging on his robes.

"Hoakage-sama, please tell me he's not in the village yet," Naruto begged, tears pouring down his face.

The Hokage was worried. Who was this person that could frighten Naruto so badly?

"He isn't here yet, but in the letter, he asked for admittance tomorrow," the Hokage said.

Naruto stood up and bolted out of the tower, causing a large shockwave. The Hokage sweatdropped.

"Who is Aiankurabu Waijin?"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**The Two Sages**

"Shit!" Naruto thought as he headed to his apartment. He was so worried that he bumped and shoved through many people.

"Why did he have to come here? Why? Why? WHY?" Naruto thought.

"Hey kit, I suggest you take it like a man and greet him. He'll train you for one week and then leave as always," Kyuubi suggested.

"DO YOU REMEMBER LAST TIME HE TRAINED ME? DO YOU REMEMBER THAT HE SHATTERED EVERY BONE IN MY BODY, NEARLY DAMAGED ALL OF MY ARTERIES, AND PURPOSELY HIT ME **THERE** WITH HIS CLUB!" Naruto bellowed.

"I see your point," Kyuubi said. "Well it might be good for you to head to the hot springs before he arrives to get yourself relaxed."

"Yeah, that sounds nice. I haven't had a good soak in the springs for several months," Naruto thought.

Naruto went to the hot springs. After paying and changing out of his clothes, he went in the hot springs, enjoying the warmth and soothing waters.

"Ahh. I forgot this feels so good," Naruto said. He was about to close his eyes and sleep when he heard giggling. Naruto became alert as he heard the giggle again.

"Wait a minute, I know that giggle," Naruto thought. He put on a towel and silently climbed over the fence. He jumped down and grimaced.

A big man with long white, spiky hair was crouching down and peeking on the women's side of the hot spring. He giggling perversely and writing furiously in his notebook.

"Oh Konoha, I love it. Good food, nice people, and girls with huge jugs. Oh what have we here, a raven-haired beauty with huge knockers. Looks like her name is Haku. OOH! That's nice," the man muttered.

Naruto had enough. He sneaked up on the old man and slammed his fist at the back of his head. The man's head shot forward and broke through the wall.

"PERVERT!"

Naruto watched in pleasure as the old man's legs thrashed about as the women gave his face a beating. After several minutes of beating, the women left the springs.

Naruto watched as the man tugged his head out of the wall. He looked angrily at Naruto, who was laughing on the ground.

"YOU BRAT! You made me lose valuable research," the old man said.

"You deserve it Ero-sennin after peeking at my girlfriend," Naruto retorted.

"Which one was your girlfriend? The skinny pink haired one?" Jiraiya asked interested.

"Hell no. It was the raven-haired beauty with the huge knockers," Naruto said.

Jiraiya broke into tears. "I'm so proud of you. You're growing up so fast!" Jiraiya sobbed. Naruto sweat dropped.

"So what are you doing here," Jiraiya asked.

"I'm trying to get a little rest before **HE** arrives," Naruto said.

"Wait when you mean **HE **you don't mean-"

"Yes, **HIM**!"

"SHIT!" Jiraiya said. "I got to prepare. I need a whole lot of supplies!"

"I'm heading to my apartment to pick up my supply scroll. You want to come?" Naruto asked. "I'm pretty sure I have several scrolls that could help you."

Jiraiya nodded. "Let's hurry brat, I know several good fortified places we could hide in for one week. At least that man never stays in one place for more than a week."

Naruto nodded. The two went to Naruto's house. Naruto opened it and ran into the house. He crashed into Haku. The two fell down. Naruto moved so that he was on the bottom while Haku was on top.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Haku yelled in delight. She kissed Naruto in happiness. Naruto happily complied and the couple made out passionately on the floor for several minutes.

Jiraiya was giggling lecherously as he made wrote furiously in is notebook. After they stopped to regain their breath, Haku noticed Jiraiya, who was giggling and making several notes.

"PERVERT!" Haku screamed. She sent several senbons through his pants. They made several holes but did not hit anything. Jiraiya thanked Kami for that his divine protection.

"Naruto-kun how was the exam?" Haku asked, curious. Naruto got up and went to his futon and lied down. Haku snuggled up beside him and listened as Naruto explained what he's been through.

Haku listened as Naruto told her of the test and the forest. She was surprised that Orochimaru would be there. She was also surprised when Naruto soundly beat Orochimaru. She was concerned for Kiba when Naruto explained his situation and was happy to learn he passed.

Then Naruto told her of the preliminaries. How Shino outmaneuvered his opponent and how Choji crushed Sakura. He also recounted Sasuke's win by a stole jutsu. He told Haku of how Shikamaru defeated the puppeteer and how Tenten defeated Ino with an onslaught of flying weaponry. Naruto told Kiba's match with enthusiasm. He then recounted Neji and Hinata's story. Haku had a tear in her eye when he finished. She also approved of Naruto's action against Neji after his match. She also understood Naruto's feelings when Kabuto taunted him. She began to cry a bit when she heard of Lee's valiant struggle against Gaara.

"You have gone through a lot in the exams. I never believed that there were such strong people as young as us around us," Haku said softly.

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. So much pain and sorrow is a common sight in the Shinobi world. Such friendships such as Team 7 and Kiba and Choji were not common and often forged a strong bond in this terrible world.

"So Naruto, why are you here?" Haku asked.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh crap! Ero-sennin, we need to get what we need and leave now!"

"Gotcha brat!" Naruto went into his chest and pulled out a large red scroll. He tossed Jiraiya a smaller red scroll. Jiraiya picked some food that was enough for a week. He also grabbed medical supplies and medicine from the bathroom.

"Alright, got everything we needed?" Jiraiya said. Naruto nodded and gave Haku a quick kiss and left.

Naruto followed Jiraiya as they ran through Konoha. They went deep into the forest and stopped at a clearing hidden by boulders and brush. They set up camp and lit a campfire. Jiraiya summoned several toad warriors to be sentries. Naruto summoned several large ravens as lookouts. When the summons went away, the two relaxed.

"I'm sure we'll be safe here," Naruto said.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Don't worry no one will ever find us."

Just as Jiraiya finished saying the phrase, a shadow covered Naruto and Jiraiya. The two turned to see whom shadow belonged to. Their faces froze in an expression of shock and fear. On a tree branch, they saw a shadowy figure. The figure waved at the two shocked men.

"Well, well. I didn't think I'd meet you so soon Naruto and Jiraiya."

In the Hokage tower, the Hokage was relaxing as his clones filled out the paperwork. He was spending his time doing some quality reading.

"Jiraiya, you are a genius and one of the greatest writers of this time," the Hokage said. He giggled lecherously as he read the next part.

The Hokage was interrupted by Naruto and Jiraiya crashing through the window. They fell on the floor and crawled to the Hokage.

"PLEASE SAVE US!" Naruto said, his faces soaked with tears.

"HELP US SARUTOBI-SENSEI!" Jiraiya begged.

Both of them were tugging at the Hokage's robe desperately. The Hokage looked out the crashed window and saw someone rapidly approaching them. The figure jumped into the office and landed on Jiraiya's and Naruto's back.

"KAMI HAVE MERCY!" Jiraiya and Naruto wailed. The Hokage sweat dropped as he examined the Aiankurabu Waijin.

He was an old man of around seventy years old. He wore a brown and green robe and walked barefoot. He had little hair but had a long beard that reached down to his toes. He was also, two feet high. Sarutobi might have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that the old man easily carried a kanabo (iron club) that was five feet long, weighed over a hundred fifty pounds, and had wicked looking knobs and spikes adorning the business end.

The small man bowed respectfully to the Hokage. "Hello Hokage-sama, my name is Aiankurabu Waijin but you can call Jin. I believe you already know my pupil, Naruto and the pervert that owes me fifty thousand yens. Can you believe that he spent it on women, gambling, and sake. Disgraceful!"

Jin picked up his club, jumped, and slammed it near Jiraiya's skull. The club went through the floor. Jiraiya fainted in fear.

"Jin-san. Please do not damage the building," the Hokage asked politely. "I have enough trouble. Just a couple of days ago there was another report of several jounins being caught in a trap by my grandson. This is the fiftieth time that Konohamaru and his friends doing this."

Jin looked down to see Naruto grinning. "You're the cause of this, aren't you?"

Naruto tried to deny it but Jin saw through his lie.

"NARUTO! You know what this means do you?" Jin said sternly.

"NO! NOT THAT!" Naruto screamed in terror.

"PUNISHMENT!" Jin lightly struck Naruto in the head with his hand.

"Bad Naruto!"

"Aw man," Naruto groaned.

The Hokage sweat dropped. This Jin was an extremely unique person. He had an even bigger sweat drop when Jin pulled out a pornographic magazine and began giggling.

Ebisu stepped in the room and saw Jin reading the magazine.

"You! How shameless can you be?" Ebisu asked appalled.

"Shut up. Don't pretend you don't like it, closet pervert," Jin said brazenly.

Ebisu marched up and snatched the magazine with a self-righteous attitude. Jin was shocked for a moment.

"You had better respect your elders boy!" Jin growled. He lifted his kanabo and slammed it into Ebisu's gut. Ebisu flew out of the Hokage tower at breakneck speed.

In the hospital, a receptionist was bored and nearly asleep.

"Nothing exciting happened today," the receptionist said. She closed her eyes and was about to sleep.

BANG!" The receptionist sat up just in time to see Ebisu's body slam into the wall behind her.

"DOCTOR!" the receptionist yelled. A doctor came running and examined Ebisu.

"Kami! We got to get him to the emergency room. He has multiple fractures in every bone in his body and internal bleeding. We haven't had such an injury since Jiraiya peeked on Tsunade."

Back in the Hokage tower, Jin was having a little victory dance.

"Home Run! It's a Grand Slam! And the crowd goes wild!" Jin said. He cupped his mouth and imitated applause.

The Hokage cleared his throat. "Excuse me Jin-san but I need to finish my paperwork so could you please do any business you have with Naruto and Jiraiya someplace else."

"Certainly. OI! Pervert! Shrimp! MOVE YO' ASSES!" Jin bellowed. Jiraiya and Naruto jumped back on their feet and jump out the window. Jin jumped out the window also.

The Hokage sighed at the huge mess Jin made. He sweatdropped when he heard Jin's voice and Jiraiya's screams.

"Where's my money?"

"I'll have it tomorrow. NO NOT THE CLUB! OW! HELP! MURDER! KAMI!"

"I'll ask again. Where's my money?"

"I promise I'll have it tomorrow."

"**Katon: Hell Flare!**"

"MAMA HELP ME! OH KAMI THE PAIN!"

"Where's my money?"

"In my scroll."

As Jiraiya was admitted into the hospital, Naruto went to visit some of the other patients. He went to the receptionist.

"Excuse me. Do you know where Neji and Hinata Hyuuga as well as Rock Lee are staying?"

The receptionist looked down to search for the names Naruto asked for. Naruto sweatdropped when he noticed the dent Ebisu made as well as the bloodstains he left.

"They will be in room 210, 211, and 212."

"Thank you!" Naruto went to the rooms. He visited Hinata's room first.

Hinata was reading a book when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Naruto walked in and sat in a chair beside her. "Hey Hinata, how're you doing?"

Hinata smiled. "Much better. Thank you for asking."

Naruto laughed. "Well that's good news."

"What are you doing here Naruto?"

"My sensei is being treated in the hospital so I thought I would visit you to see how you're doing."

"Thank you Naruto."

"I have a question though."

"What is it?"

"Why did you become a ninja if you're really kind?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked out the window for several seconds before she answered. "At first it was tradition that stated that I should have some ninja experience. However as I grew older, I saw the injustices of the Main House of the Hyuugas against the Branch House. I promised to myself to grow into a powerful ninja so I can help heal the long battle between the Branch and Main house."

"Such a bold goal for such a shy woman," Naruto said in admiration. "Does Neji know?"

Hinata shook her head. "I told no one of my dream except my sensei, Kurenai Yuhii."

Naruto nodded. "If you want help on accomplishing that dream, you can always ask me to help. I promise."

Naruto grinned. "Bye Hinata-chan."

When Naruto left, Hinata looked out the window, smiling happily at the fact she has a new friend.

Neji was staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking about Hinata's words. Was he really tormented by his own weakness. He was interrupted by a knock.

"May I come in?" Neji turned and saw Naruto.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you," Naruto said.

Neji scoffed. "Come in."

Naruto sat in a chair beside Neji's bed. "So when are you getting out?"

"In three days," Neji said.

"Do you know who you're fighting against?"

"Some genin named Gaara. Tenten told me she was fighting you," Neji said.

"Yeah I know."

"Hey Neji, why do you hate Hinata so much. Is it because of the conflict between the Main and Branch house?"

Neji glared at Naruto. "This does not concern you."

"Or is it much more personal. Something like your father dying for you uncle," Naruto asked.

"How do you know?" Neji asked.

"I have an insider that knows nearly everything the Hokage knows," Naruto said.

Neji sighed. "You're right. I hate Hinata because she represents everything to the Main house. She is too naïve, gentle, spoiled, and weak."

"What if I told you she fights for a united Hyuuga clan. She wishes to heal the conflicts between the two houses. This is her dream and you nearly killed her!" Naruto said sternly.

Neji was slack jawed in shock. "W…what?"

"You heard me. She also harbors no ill will toward you and wishes for your happiness," Naruto said.

Neji looked down in shame, tears coming out of his eyes.

"Neji, although she has a dream that you also want, she will need help. Go ask her and repair family bonds that should have been healed decades ago," Naruto said gently.

"Thank you Naruto," Neji said. Neji slipped out of bed and hurried to Hinata's room.

Naruto hummed happily to himself as he went to Lee's room. Naruto saw Lee strapped to a bed.

"Hi Lee, why are you strapped to a bed," Naruto asked.

Lee turned and smiled at Naruto. "Oh hi Naruto. I was strapped to a bed after they found me trying to exercise for the fifth time. They told me if I didn't, my arm and leg wouldn't heal."

"Ah that explains it. Anyway are you going to recover?"

Lee turned sad at Naruto's question. He looked down. It was so unlike the energetic, determined, optimistic Lee he saw at the exam.

"The doctors said that even if I do recover, I might not be fit to be a ninja anymore," Lee said sadly.

Naruto understood why he was so crestfallen now. "Lee, don't worry. I'm sure you'll be a ninja soon. Don't worry about what the doctors say. Miracles have happened and I'm pretty sure it'll happen to you."

Lee brightened up. "You're right Naruto! I'm sure I'll recover and soon I'll be up and fighting with Gai-sensei!"

Just then, Maito Gai walked in. "YO!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"BYE!" Naruto shouted and ran out of the room. As he walked back he spotted someone familiar in a hospital room. Naruto recognized her when he took a closer look. It was that Sound genin they spared in the Forest."

Kin was looking out the window, wondering what would happen to her. She had no illusions about what could happen to her but still hoped for the best. She turned when she heard a knock.

"Come in," she said, thinking it was a nurse. Instead it was the blond haired ninja that captured her.

"Hi, I hope I'm not bothering you," Naruto said politely.

"Not really I have nothing to do," she said.

Naruto smiled and sat in a chair by her bedside. "Um I want to apologize for killing your teammates in the forest."

"Its no problem. I wasn't close to any of them," she said.

"My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said. He stuck out his hand. The girl smiled and shook his hand.

"Kin Tsuchi. I used to be from Sound but not anymore," Kin said.

"Used?"

"It's a rule in Sound that anyone that is weak or cowardly enough to be captured should die. Anyway, there's only one person in Sound that I was friends with," Kin said sadly.

"That's horrible."

"It is. It's not big or as kind as your village. Nor the leader is as kind as yours. Our village is small and the leader threatens to eliminate any person that disobeys him."

Naruto patted her hand as she began to cry. "Its alright. In Konoha we have a different set of rules. We won't let an enemy ninja be tortured unless they refuse to cooperate. We always welcome new ninjas if they are loyal to the village."

Kin looked up in hope. "Do you think I could join this village?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm sure I can vouch for you. I also have very powerful allies. I'm pretty sure I can persuade the Hokage to let you stay."

Kin pulled Naruto into a tight hug. Naruto was surprised by the sudden action. However he gently rubbed her back as Kin began to cry in relief and thanks.

After a while Kin stopped crying. Naruto smiled.

"Feel better now?"

Kin wiped her eyes. "Yeah a lot better."

"OI! SHRIMP! GET YO' CHARMIN' ASS OUT HERE PRONTO!" a voice yelled outside the room.

"Oh shit, have to run. I'll talk to you later. If you want to find me after you get released here's my address," Naruto said quickly. He wrote it on a scrap piece of paper and shoved it in her hand. Naruto ran out the room and was punched by a dwarf carrying a giant kanabo.

"YOU KNOW IN MY DAY, THE KIDS WAITED FOR THEIR ELDERS. NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND. WHEN I WAS A SMALLBOY, I WAITED FOR MY GRAMMA EVEN IF SHE WAS YAPPING AND YAPPING," Jin yelled.

Naruto rubbed his sore cheek and rolled his eyes.

"DID YOU JUST ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME SON!"

"NO SIR!"

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"NOBODY SIR!"

"THAT'S RIGHT. NOW CARRY ME TO THE NEAREST BROTHEL!"

Kin sweat dropped as Naruto was forced to carry Jin and run through the hospital with Jin occasionally rapping Naruto's leg with a stick.

Meanwhile, outside her window, Jiraiya was making several notes in his notebook. He was giggling perversely.

"That boy is an inspiration! I have to follow him," Jiraiya whispered. He jumped off the wall and went to observe Naruto.

The next week with Jin was hell on earth. Naruto was forced through several days of Jin's training. He was forced to carry Jin all day with his gravity seal at 9X. He was also forced to run a several miles nonstop with Jin holding a bow and an arrow dipped in acid.

Sparring with Jin was the worst because Jin was fast as well as strong. He wielded his huge weapon like a twig. Jin's small size made him a nearly impossible target becuase he was always jumping and running around. Naruto was thankful of Kyuubi's extremely fast healing and stamina. Each strike with the club was like three exploding notes going off simultaneously. However, Naruto was able to get much stronger in one week than all of his training with Anko and Zabuza.

Jin was also fun to be around. He was a grumpy, smartass, loud, old, pervert. He would often peek along with Jiraiya and sit outside underwear stores catcalling the ladies inside. Anko was one of the ladies Jin catcalled once. She got into an argument with him. During this argument, there were a lot of words and phrases that surprised many of the jounins.

After a week, Naruto was at the front gate with Jin.

"Well Naruto, so long. Make sure you don't slack off or I'll come back to whip you back into shape. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good." Jin turned to leave. "Oh, Naruto"

"Yes sir?" Naruto asked.

Jin slammed his club into Naruto's abdomen. Naruto flew all the way to the Hokage tower. Jin watched as Naruto created a new hole in the Hokage tower.

"Yes! And the Dwarves win the Intervillage Championships over the Maelstorms."

Naruto went to his apartment for the first time in a week for a much-needed rest. As he was outside his door, he saw Jiraiya outside the door giggling and making several notes. Naruto opened the door and was immediately punctured by ice and steel senbons. One of them hit a pressure point that knocked him out.

When Naruto woke up, he saw Haku and Kin kneeling at either side of him. They were glaring at each other. Haku and Kin were holding one hand each.

"Ohh, where am I?" Naruto groaned.

"You're awake Naruto-kun!" Haku said happily. She hugged him. Naruto hugged back tightly.

"Hey Kin, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I needed a place to stay after the hospital released me a couple of days ago. I came here to ask if I could stay with you until I had your own place," Kin replied.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Oh um. Well does Zabuza still live with us Haku?"

Haku nodded. Naruto groaned. He would have thought that Zabuza would move out now. An idea stuck him.

"You could be roommates with Haku, Kin," Naruto proposed.

"With her?" Haku and Kin exclaimed.

Naruto shrugged. "Please, girls. This is only temporary. Just learn how to live together please."

Haku and Kin sighed. "Fine."

"That's great! Haku, tonight I'll cook," Naruto said happily.

Outside the apartment, Zabuza was discovering the glories of Icha Icha Paradise, thanks to Jiraiya. He was giggling perversely as he walked around Konoha in an aimless manner. He bumped into an ardent Icha Icha hater.

"Zabuza, please tell me that isn't Icha Icha."

Zabuza took his eyes off the book to realize he was talking to Anko. Anko was twirling a knife and had a more sadistic look on her face than normal. He began to sweat.

"Zabuza I'm waiting."

"Shit"

Back in the apartment, Naruto had arranged Haku's room so that Kin had her own area. Naruto rubbed the back of his head. The apartment was getting crowded. There were four people inside a two- bedroom apartment.

Naruto gave Kin some money to get clothes for herself. Kin was delighted and dragged Naruto down to pick new clothes. Naruto didn't say much but he did suggest on a more useful ninja clothes. She picked out long pants with plenty of pockets, a turtleneck sweater with no sleeves and bracers on her arms. She also got more clothes like nightdresses and bras that embarrassed Naruto.

When Naruto got back, he saw Zabuza on his futon being treated by Haku. He had multiple cuts, snakebite wounds, and burns. He had an orange book in his hand and was whispering, "No more snakes. No more snakes."

"Zabuza, did you meet Anko-sensei while reading that book?"

Zabuza nodded. Naruto sighed. "Zabuza, you never read that book in public. Only Kakashi does that because he's done it for such a long time that no one notices."

"Wish you told me that sooner brat," Zabuza said weakly.

Naruto grinned and went to the kitchen to cook dinner. He picked some chicken and rice and made a big dish of oyakodon domburi, a chicken and rice dish. He also made some miso soup and stir fried vegetables.

"Hey Kin, can you set the table?" Naruto asked.

Kin nodded and placed four bowls and four pairs of chopsticks on the dinner table. Naruto placed the oyakodo domburi in a big bowl and the vegetables and soup in smaller bowls.

"Dinner time!" Naruto called out cheerfully. Haku and Zabuza came over. They ate out mostly when Naruto did not cook since neither of them was as good as cooking as Naruto.

"This smells great Naruto-kun!" Haku said.

"It really does," Zabuza said, eagerly picking up a bowl.

Knock knock knock. "Hey Kin can you get the door?"

Kin nodded and opened the door.

"FLOODED WITH HAPPINESS I CRY TEARS OF PEARLS. THE HERMIT OF THE LEGENDARY SANNIN. THE TOAD DEMON OF THE MYSTERIOUS MYOUBOKU MOUNTAIN. THE GREAT JIRAIYAAAAAAH!"

Kin slammed the door quickly.

"Naruto? Did you put something in the food?"

"Nah, that's just Ero-sennin. Let him in," Naruto said. Haku humphed and continued to eat.

Jiraiya bounded into the room. "Hey brat wha-. Hey that smells good."

"Bowls are in the cabinet, chopsticks in the drawer under it, and some sake is in the pantry," Naruto said. Jiraiya nodded and got a bowl, chopsticks, and sake. He helped himself to some food and began eating.

"Man brat, I might hate you for not being a super pervert after a year with me but you make damn good food," Jiraiya said.

Zabuza, Kin, and Haku nodded. After dinner, Haku and Zabuza began to clean up the table. Kin helped washed the dinner as Jiraiya and Naruto talked.

"Hey Ero-sensei, why did you come here?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya took a swig of sake before speaking. "Well the Hokage wanted me to watch over this genin called Gaara. Can you tell me anything about him?"

"Gaara?" Kin asked. Jiraiya and Naruto turned to her. "Gaara is the jinchuuriki and is a key part in the upcoming invasion of Konoha by Sand and Sound."

"WHAT?!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"An invasion?" Naruto asked.

Kin nodded. "Its to take place in three weeks during the third exam."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Come on brat we gotta tell this to the Hokage."

"Kin, follow us to the Hokage. He needs to hear this," Naruto said.

"We'll come too, while I might be just a worker at the hospital, I can help too," Haku said.

"And I was given jounin rank a few days ago," Zabuza said.

"Alright but last one who leaves locks the door," Naruto said.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Training and Love**

The group arrived in the Hokage Tower in twenty minutes. They ran straight past the receptionist. The receptionist activated a silent alarm and ANBU began appearing in the hallways. However, when they saw Jiraiya, the ANBU stood in attention and saluted him. Jiraiya grinned at the respect he was getting.

"Now this is what I deserve," Jiraiya said as they went past several saluting ANBU. Naruto rolled his eyes at Jiraiya's comment.

"They wouldn't be saluting if they knew you were the author of Icha Icha," Naruto said snidely.

Jiraiya was going to whine about Naruto's comment but every ANBU in listening range fell to their knees and bowed.

"Welcome to the Hokage Tower, Jiraiya-dono," they chorused.

Naruto sweat dropped at the sheer amount of perverts that were in the ANBU. Jiraiya smirked and made a ridiculous pose.

"INSPIRED WITH VISIONS OF HEAVEN, I WRITE THEM DOWN WITH MY PEN FOR MEN TO GLIMPSE AT HEAVEN. THE MASTER WRITER AND THE ONE OF THE THREE GREAT SANNINS. THE MEGA-PERVERT AND THE SAGE OF MYOUBOKO MOUNTAIN. THE GREAT AND PERVERTED JIRAIYAAAAH!"

"ALL HAIL JIRAIYA-DONO!" the ANBU cried in unison.

"Yes all-. AIIIIIIIII!" Jiraiya shrieked. Two senbons, one of ice and the other of steel, punctured deep in each ass cheek.

Naruto looked behind him to see Kin and Haku smirking as Jiraiya fell down on his butt, only making the senbons drive in deeper in his ass.

"AIIIIIII!"

"What is going on?"

Everyone looked to see the Hokage striding silently down the hallways with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

An ANBU saluted the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, we received an alarm from your receptionist that intruders had invaded the Hokage Tower. However we recognized one of the intruders as Jiraiya-sama."

The Hokage looked down to see Jiraiya crying in pain and holding his butt.

"What happened to him?" the Hokage asked.

"The two kunoichis behind Naruto Uzumaki threw a senbon each into Jiraiya-sama's behind. Jiraiya fell down on his rear and accidentally forced the two senbons even deeper."

The Hokage sweat dropped as Jiraiya threw a mini tantrum at the pain. He turned to Naruto, who was watching Jiraiya's pain in happiness.

"Naruto, can you tell me why you are here?" the Hokage asked.

Naruto looked away from the crying Jiraiya. "We came over here to tell you of very important information concerning Sand and Sound."

"Come to my office all of you," the Hokage ordered. Naruto, Zabuza, Haku, and Kin walked to the Hokage's office. Jiraiya painfully crawled his way into the Hokage's office.

When the Hokage sat down, he looked at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, what information is Naruto talking about?"

"Ask Kin, she knows much of the details of the plan," Jiraiya grunted.

"Kin, can you please tell me what Sand and Sound is planning?" the Hokage asked.

"I want two things first before I say anything," Kin demanded.

The Hokage looked down. "What is it?"

"I want to join Konoha as a genin. I also want to stay under the protection of Naruto Uzumaki," Kin demanded.

Naruto was surprised at the second demand. He was about to speak when the Hokage beat him to it.

"Agreed. In exchange for this information, you may join Konoha as a genin and live under Naruto's protection until you reach sixteen," the Hokage said.

Kin grinned at Haku's shocked face. She sent Haku a quick victory sign before turning back to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama. During the exam, Sand and Sound are going to attempt to destroy Konoha."

"Why?"

"For Sound, it is the will of the Otokage. However, the Otokage managed to persuade the Kazekage into agreeing to invade Konoha by saying that it was Konoha's fault that the Wind daimyo cut Sand's funding. The Otokage also said after Konoha was gone, Sand will be the greatest village in the land."

"How do they plan to accomplish the invasion?"

"They plan to have Gaara release the full power of the Ichibi during the third exam. During the chaos, several shinobis will cast genjutsus on the majority of Konoha shinobis," Kin said.

"Outside the village, several shinobis will summon snakes using the scrolls the Otokage gave to them. Using the snakes, they will destroy Konoha's outer wall and send most of the Konoha shinobis into disarray. While the Konoha ninjas are disorganized, Sand and Sound jounins will kill the most dangerous Konoha ninjas while and chuunins will kill the rest or the ninjas as the Otokage completes his own obective," Kin reported.

The Hokage leaned back. This makes a lot of sense. Kabuto's unusual knowledge of the Konoha shinobi's stats, Gaara's presence despite his instability as a jinchuuriki, and also Orochimaru's presence in the forest.

"Kin I shall do all in my power to make you a Konoha genin for this information. This information is vital to the future of Konoha. ANBU!"

Several ANBUs entered the office.

"Find all of the jounins and send them to meet me here for a meeting. If they refuse, they will be demoted to Chuunin and forced to do D-rank missions for a month," the Hokage ordered.

The ANBUs nodded and vanished out the office. The Hokage turned to Naruto, Haku, and Kin.

"You three go back home. I want you to act as normally as possible. Naruto, you and your team have my permission to do anything for the preparation and protection of the Konoha genins. Understand?"

"Understand," Naruto said.

"Good. Dismissed," the Hokage said. Naruto saluted and walked out the office with Kin and Haku.

When they arrived home, Naruto went straight to bed. He wasn't able to sleep though. He stared at the ceiling, wondering what will happen.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Naruto turned to see Haku sanding at the doorway in pajamas, her eyes full of concern.

Naruto sighed. "I'm worried."

"About what?"

"The invasion. I know its still three weeks away but I don't now if I'll be able to protect all of my precious people and keep them safe."

Haku's expression softened. She slid in his bed and hugged Naruto. "Naruto, you are stronger, braver, and kinder than any man I have ever met. I know you'll be able to protect us."

Naruto hugged her back. "Thanks Haku. Haku, will you please spend the night with me?"

"Of course."

Naruto finally fell asleep, content

In the morning. Kin woke up to see Haku sleeping with Naruto. She felt her heart thump painfully and her eyes water when she saw the couple.

"DAMMIT what is going on?!" Kin thought. "Why is it I always feel longing around Naruto. That I always have the urge to kiss him? That my whole body heats up just by the mere touch of Naruto?"

Kin sighed and went to prepare some breakfast. She went into the kitchen and made some dough. She placed in the oven for several minutes, breathing the sweet smell that emanated from the baking bread. It was soothing to breathe in the smell of comfort foods.

Naruto yawned and got out of bed. After doing some morning stretches and his morning business, he noticed the smell of something sweet and savory in the air. He followed it to the kitchen where he saw Kin cooling off buns of sweet smelling bread. After she placed the last bun on the cooling tray, she noticed Naruto drooling.

"Good morning Naruto. I used the kitchen to make some melon-pa buns for breakfast. I hope you don't mind," Kin said nervously.

Naruto grinned. "Don't worry. This smells great. I don't mind you using the kitchen as long as you don't break it."

Naruto grabbed one off the cooling tray and took a big bite out of it.

"WOW Kin-chan! These are great. Do you mind if I give one to my friends for a morning breakfast?"

"Not at all," Kin said happily. Naruto hugged her.

"Thanks Kin-chan!" Naruto went to the room and changed into his day clothes. Unfortunately, he forgot to close the door, leaving Kin a free show of Naruto's body. She pinched her nose to prevent any blood from coming out as she examined his body.

Naruto put on his trench coat and wrapped his scarf around his face and neck. He grabbed ten buns and another one for himself. He put the ten buns in a scroll, still piping hot, and sealed it into a scroll. He then grabbed several cans of rice milk and sealed them in the same scroll. He waved at Kin and exited the apartment.

He first headed to Kiba's house. The most prominent feature was that the house was covered in dogs. Dogs of every color and bigger than any Naruto has ever seen. Naruto held his arms up to show he was no threat. He went to the door and knocked on it.

A girl with long brown hair and two red marks on her cheek answered the door.

"I need to talk to Kiba. Is he here?"

"Wait a second while I get him down here," the girl said. Naruto waited as she went upstairs. Soon he heard banging and shouting. Kiba soon tumbled down the staircase and fell in a heap. Akamaru also came down the stairs yipping and stood on Kiba's body.

"Hey Akamaru, how're you boy?" Naruto said. He scratched the area behind Akamaru's ears and smiled as Akamaru growled in pleasure.

"Morning Kiba, ready to start some training for the third exam," Naruto said cheerfully. Kiba jumped on to his feet, eager to start training.

"Alright, what are we doing first?" Kiba asked excitedly.

"First, you're going to eat," Naruto said. He pulled out his scroll and summoned two melon-pa buns and a cold can of rice milk. Kiba tasted the melon-pa cautiously.

"MAN THIS STUFF IS GOOD!" Kiba exclaimed. He began eating it enthusiastically. He tore off a piece for Akamaru and watched as Akamaru ate it eagerly. They soon finished the buns and the drink. Kiba and Akamaru let out a belch at the same time.

"Now that you finished your breakfast, I have a present for you," Naruto said. Kiba watched eagerly as Naruto pulled out a scroll with the kanji weapons. Naruto channeled some chakra into the scrolls and summoned two bracers with fingerless gloves.

"Kiba put these on," Naruto ordered. Kiba rolled his sleeves and strapped on the two bracers. He inspected them as he placed them on his forearms. They were grey and elaborately designed with images of wolves running across them.

"Kiba, tap your index knuckle with your thumb and see what happens," Naruto said with a grin. Kiba tapped his index knuckle and watched in delights as sharp blades, like claws, popped out of the sheath. There were three claws on each bracer, each of them were 7 inches long and razor sharp.

"WHOA! Man Naruto, where did you get these?" Kiba asked. Naruto smirked.

"Weapons are meant to be an extension of the body. Since you taijutsu is an imitation of canines, I thought it might be appropriate for you to learn how to use these. Also, those claws can be retracted with another tap to your knuckle."

Naruto chuckled as Kiba excitedly popped the claws in and out. "I'm assuming you like them?"

"Are you kidding? These weapons are awesome!" Kiba said ecstatic. Akamaru let out a series of yips and barks.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait to see our Piercing Fang attack now."

Naruto cleared his throat. "Kiba, sheathe those claws for now. I want you to read a scroll as we head to Choji's house. I'm also going to train him. Shino and Shikamaru will be training with their fathers. I'm pretty sure Chouza will be teaching him summoning. I'll be teaching Choji a martial art known as boxing and judo."

Kiba began to read the scroll. His eyes widened when he saw the techniques and tips in the scroll. He quickly went to the end and gasped at the author's name.

"Kemono Inuzaka, the strongest warrior of our clan ever. Naruto, where this you get this scroll?"

Naruto winked. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Kiba followed Naruto as they went to Choji's house. Naruto knocked the door eagerly.

Chouza opened the door. "Good morning Naruto-san. How are you today?"

"I'm fine Chouza-san. Is Choji up yet?"

"Ah, I was going to wake him up now. Wait here in the dining room. Feel free to eat some breakfast if you feel like," Chouza said cheerfully.

Kiba's mouth watered when he saw the huge plate of teriyaki on the table. Naruto saw this and elbowed him in the gut.

"You eat it, you'll vomit during training. Also I'll make you wish you hadn't eaten if you disobey me," Naruto whispered. Kiba nodded and closed his eyes from the food. Choji soon arrived in the kitchen.

"Hi guys. What are you doing here?" Choji asked cheerfully.

"I'm here to train you in the third exam. I want to help train you for one week, then let Chouza train you until the third exam. Remember, you're going against Shino," Naruto said.

Choji looked at his dad for advice.

"Let Naruto train you. He's a very skilled ninja and I'm sure he'll give you good points for you to be a better ninja," Chouza said.

Choji nodded. "Okay Naruto, but let me eat first."

Naruto pulled Choji away from the table. "Nope, we need to train now! I already have some breakfast for you."

Naruto shoved two buns of melon-pa and a can of rice milk. "Now eat. We'll be at the training grounds soon, so don't waste your time complaining."

Choji began eating, a little miffed that he couldn't have a relaxing breakfast. However, he couldn't deny that the melon-pa buns with rice milk was an awesome breakfast.

Naruto headed to training ground 26, Team 7's training grounds. By now, the training ground had been damaged beyond repair. There were broken trees, craters, and huge slash marks. Choji and Kiba looked at the field in awe.

"Who uses this training field Naruto?" Choji asked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Team 7 and a couple friends. I often have a problem in not holding back in spars. This is why the field is so damaged."

"Anyway Choji, I have a gift for you," Naruto said. "Close your eyes."

Choji looked to Kiba. Kiba smiled. "Trust Naruto, look what Naruto gave me."

Kiba extended his claws and smirked as Choji's eyes widened. Choji quickly covered his eyes. Naruto summoned two things from the weapons scroll. One was a pair of battle gloves and bracers. The other was a kanabo like Jin has only lighter and shorter.

"Alright open your eyes now," Naruto said. Choji's eyes widened when he saw the kanabo and gloves.

"Whoa look at this Kiba," Choji said. He hefted the huge steel club and swung it at a nearby training post. The club shattered the post into splinters. Naruto smiled at how easily Choji was able to wield it.

"Choji put those gloves on. They're called Cestus and their going to be helpful in the style of fighting I'm going to show you. They also prevent your hands form chafing as your wield that club," Naruto explained.

Choji put down his club and pulled on the pair of battle gloves. They fit well and had enough slack for Choji to wear them for later years. Naruto lifted Choji's arm. Naruto rapped it sharply with his hand.

"Can you feel that Choji?"

"No."

"Good, now I want you to punch one of the training posts." Choji shrugged but he punched one of the training posts hard. When Choji pulled back his fist, there was an inch deep dent in the hard wood.

"Wow. I didn't know you were that strong," Naruto said, impressed. "You're definitely a lot stronger than Shino. However, you're slow in speed. We'll compensate that with armor and extremely accurate and powerful blows."

"I have a set of battle armor in the clan house," Choji said. Naruto nodded.

"Tomorrow bring it. For now I want you to swing that kanabo a fifty times down, fifty times up, fifty time from left to right, and fifty times from right to left. You can take breaks but don't stop until you have finished," Naruto said.

Choji nodded and began to do his task with enthusiasm. Naruto turned to Kiba who was dying to try out some of the moves in the scroll.

"Kiba, before you start to use those moves, you have to bring up you speed and strength if you hope to use them at all. I want you to climb a tree twenty times using only your claws while wearing a hundred pound vest."

"Where's the vest?"

Naruto took off his vest and pulled out several iron bars. Every time Naruto dropped one, a huge crater emerged. In total he pulled out nine. He left the last weight bar in his vest and placed it on Kiba. Kiba buckled a bit as he got used to the weight.

"Man Naruto, you walk around with this weight all the time?" Kiba asked.

Naruto nodded. "Kiba, what are you waiting for. Hurry up."

Kiba began climbing the tree only using his claws. The claws gripped to the tree trunk well but his upper body was working hard. Kiba sweated after doing five. After the tenth one his arms were feeling like jelly.

Choji's arm also felt the same as Kiba's. After the hundredth swing, his arms felt like lead.

"Naruto, I need a break," Choji begged. Naruto looked at Kiba who was hanging in the tree by is claws.

"Alright, cool off for fifteen minutes then back to training." Choji dropped to the ground for a much needed rest. Kiba loosened his claws and landed in a loud thump on the ground.

During the day, Naruto had them drill in various physical activities, strength building, and stamina growing. Kiba and Choji called Naruto a sadist several times during the day.

However, the day was highly productive. Naruto was right in Choji's martial arts. Choji's salid and muscular body made him more resistant to most taijutsu attacks while he delivered his own more powerful blows with his fist and club. Also, Naruto's tutoring in judo made Choji proficient enough to flip Naruto several times in a taijutsu match. Choji's skill with the kanabo wasn't shabby either. It was sort of like fighting Jin again. Except without the perverted comments and the random swings with the kanabo.

Kiba was no slacker either. His training improved his arm strikes and strength. His claws made his **Piercing Fang** attack more like a **Drill Tornado**. He also learned two attacks from the scroll. The **Moon Hunt** and the **Spring Hunt**. Both of these attacks focused on strength and exceptional teamwork between partner and ninja.

When it was six o'clock, Naruto allowed them to go home. Both of them were grateful of the dismissal and hurried home.

Naruto stayed at the training ground to stay. He meditated and channeled chakra in his sword. In his mind, a large crystal blue dragon appeared, It breathed out bright blue flames form its mouth as it breathed.

_**"Long time no see hatchling,"**_ the dragon said.

"Its good to see you again Ekishou Ryuujin."

In the Aburame clan house, Shino was resting after a sparring match with his father. His father deserved the title of clan head. His proficiency with clan jutsus was unmatched. If Shino had not been so diverse, Shino doubted he could have won. He needed to wear a portable hive on his body like his father.

Shikamaru was also resting after a sparring match with his father. Although his father was extremely lazy, he was deceptively observant and analytical. He made strategies out of thin air and winning combinations from near defeat.

Zabuza was at the apartment reading his Icha Icha. However, he was not paying much attention due to the drama that was unfolding before him.

Haku and Kin were glaring at each other. Zabuza could literally see sparks fly between them.

"Alright, lets get this over. You like Naruto don't you," Haku accused.

"Why wouldn't I," Kin said cheekily. "He's strong, kind, and a great person. It doesn't hurt that he has an amazing body and an impressive –"

"Alright that's enough. Listen. Naruto is mine," Haku said angrily.

"What are you afraid of a little competition," Kin said.

"What competition? All I see is a cheap wannabe kunoichi that can't handle Naruto," Haku said.

"At least that's better than being an ice bitch," Kin said.

Haku pulled out several senbons. "You wanna go bitch?"

Kin pulled out her own senbons. "Let's go whore?"

Zabuza thought it was time to intervene. "Don't you think you girls are going too far?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Zabuza huddled in a corner, not wanting to be the brunt of the two girls' anger. Still he thought he should make a comment.

"Did you know that there is a rule in Konoha that states that males with bloodlines can have multiple wives if they are the last of their clan," Zabuza commented.

Zabuza tried to make himself as small as possible as iron and ice senbons flew at him.

"Just sit there and read your perverted book!" Haku screamed.

"Say anymore and you won't have to worry about being a man!" Kin threatened.

"Kami help me. Where are you Naruto?" Zabuza asked in a whisper.

Just then, Naruto walked in. "Hi Haku-chan, Kin-chan. Zabuza. How's it going?"

"NARUTO-KUN!" Haku and Kin exclaimed. Both of them hugged Naruto. Naruto hugged both of them back. He shot a confused expression at Zabuza. Zabuza shrugged and went back to reading his book.

"So what happened while I was gone?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," Kin and Haku said at the same time. The two glared at each other.

"They were arguing over you Naruto. Kin likes you but Haku doesn't want to share you," Zabuza said.

Zabuza looked up to see a cloud of white and silver senbons fly toward him. Zabuza managed to dodge all of them but several punctured his book. Zabuza stared at the book in horror.

"MY ICHA ICHA!"

"ENOUGH!" Naruto roared.

He threw a mint copy of Icha Icha at Zabuza. Zabuza hugged the book tightly and went back on reading.

Naruto turned to the two arguing girls. "Haku. Kin. We're going to finish this argument now."

He turned to Haku. "What is your problem with Kin?"

"I'm afraid that you might replace me with Kin. She's beautiful and knows how to cook," Haku admitted.

"Your turn Kin," Naruto said.

" I like you so much Naruto but I know you love Haku. My heart always hurt every time I saw you cuddling with Haku. I know I'm not that pretty but I still want a chance with you Naruto."

"Kyuubi, a little help here?" Naruto asked.

**_"I say, you let both of them be your girlfriends," _**Kyuubi said.

"WHAT?" Naruto said.

**_"It's the best solution,"_** Kyuubi said.

Naruto sighed. You can't argue with a ten thousand year old kitsune. Still no one will be happy for several days.

"I have a solution," Naruto said. Haku and Kin looked up eagerly.

"I'll let both of you be my girlfriends," Naruto said.

"WHAT!" Kin and Haku screamed.

"Look girls, I don't feel happy if I had to choose between one of you two and leave the other crying. I promise I will love both of you equally. To prove it, I'll sleep with both of you tonight," Naruto said.

Haku and Kin looked at each other.

"Please girls. Don't make this any harder."

"No shirt?" Kin asked.

"No shirt," Naruto said.

"Fine. We promise not to fight and learn to live with each other," Haku said. Kin and Haku shook hands. Naruto smiled. He hugged both of the girls tightly.

"Thank you, girls," Naruto said.

Haku kissed Naruto first. They made out passionately for several minutes. Kin could hear the moans of pleasure by Haku.

After Naruto was done kissing Haku, he turned to Kin and gently kissed her. Naruto held her face gently and pulled Kin's face closer. Kin gladly closed the distance between Naruto and her even more.

She was in heaven. Sparks of pleasure were running up and down her spine like crazy. Her body was shaking and shivering as Naruto's kiss sent sensations she never knew existed through her whole body. They reluctantly separated to catch their breath.

"Kami, that felt amazing," Kin gasped.

"Was that how you imagined your first kiss?"

"That and more?" Kin breathed. She turned to Haku who was smiling at Naruto's and Kin's happiness.

"MY TURN!" Haku squealed. Kin grinned. Together, Kin and Haku pulled Naruto to their room. All night, squeals of laughter and happiness along with moans of pleasure come from the room.

Outside the apartment, Jiraiya was holding a cup to his ear. He giggled lecherously as he listened to Haku, Kin, and Naruto. He furiously wrote through several notebook pages. All were from Naruto, Kin, and Haku.

"KAMI! That boy is an inspiration to all men. Luckily my superb writing abilities can record this monumental event for all men!"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Eve Of the New Age

Naruto staggered out of Haku's and Kin's night after a very rough night. He limped to the pantry and retrieved a sake bottle that was labeled "In Case of Emergency" He sipped some and began to spasm as the extremely strong sake kick started his while system with a powerful jolt.

"Ahahahahahah!" Naruto gasped. After a minute, Naruto felt extremely rested. "Whoo! That's some strong stuff."

**_"Yeah but remember, no more sake for the next 24 hours,"_**

Naruto groaned. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Man no sake for a day?"

**_"Hey if you were some other person, you would be in a coma for half a day,"_**

"GOOD MORNING NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto glanced behind him to see Haku and Kin hug him tightly. He could swear that he felt some of his bones begin creaking. I began seeing blue and black spots on the border of his vision.

**_"If they don't let you go any sooner, you'll start seeing the white gates of Heaven or the blood-crusted gates of Hell. Personally, I think you'll be seeing the blood-crusted gates of Hell," Kyuubi said._** Naruto inwardly agreed.

"Girls please, ease up on the hugging," Naruto gasped. He sighed in relief as the near-strangulation become a gentle, loving hug. Naruto grinned and began tickling both of them.

BANG! "Naruto come-! WHOA!" Naruto turned to see Kiba staring and pointing at Naruto, Kin, and Haku.

"You...you…YOU ARE MY HERO!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto sweat dropped as Kiba began bowing repeatedly at Naruto.

"I'M NOT WORTHY! I'M NOT WORTHY! I'M NOT WORTHY!" Kiba yelled at the top of his voice.

Naruto had a tick mark above his eye that grew even bigger as his neighbor next door began shouting.

"YOSH! IT IS SUCH A YOUTHFUL MORNING! I SHALL DISPLAY MY YOUTHFULNESS BY RUNNING AROUND KONOHA WITH MY HANDS!" Gai yelled.

"GOOD MOOOORNING NARUTO!" Zabuza roared as he launched a flying sidekick at Naruto's head. Naruto ducked and let Zabuza fly over him.

"Kin do you have three senbons I can borrow," Naruto asked. Kin handed Naruto three steel senbons. Naruto dipped them in a cool green paste he had stored in a small container in his jacket. At this point, the air was full of Kiba's, Gai's, and Zabuza's yelling.

"I'M NOT-"

"YOUTHFULNESS!"

"BRAT. SPARRING!"

Naruto threw two of the senbons at Zabuza and Kiba. Naruto threw the last one hard, through the wall.

Kiba's and Zabuza's eyes rolled back as the powerful sedative Naruto used took effect. Gai took a bit longer but he too succumbed to the sedative. Naruto, Kin, and Haku sighed in relief as the apartment became quiet once more.

"Much better," Haku sighed. Naruto and Kin agreed.

"GAI-SENSEI! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUR YOUTHFULNESS? IT WAS AS IF THE WINTERTIME OF SLOTH DRAINED YOUR YOUTHFULNESS," Lee screamed next door.

Kin handed Naruto a senbons. Naruto spread some sedative on the senbons and threw it hard through the wall.

"GAI-SEEeeenseiii," Lee said. They heard a thumb as Lee's body hit the floor.

"Well. How about some breakfast?" Naruto asked. Kin and Haku nodded eagerly. Naruto heated some melon-pa buns while Haku made some tea. Kin set the table and the three had a peaceful breakfast amidst the snores from Zabuza and Kiba. Naruto pulled Akamaru out of Kiba's jacket and fed him pieces of melon-pa buns. Akamaru growled in happiness as Haku rubbed his stomach and scratched behind his ears.

"Alright I better get going," Naruto said. "Bye Haku-chan. Bye Kin-chan." Naruto gave both girls a quick kiss and left. Naruto let Akamaru sit in one of his pockets and dragged Kiba by his ankle until the sedative wore off. By then Naruto had went through the alleys and slums of Konoha, dragging Kiba.

"Uuugh. What's that smell?" Kiba asked drowsily. He raised his head up to realize he was covered in filth and waste.

"What the-. NARUTO!" Naruto grinned and began running away from an enraged Kiba. Naruto noticed with glee that Kiba was much faster now since he had automatically reverted to running on all fours with the help of the claws. Naruto led Kiba in a merry chase all over Konoha that would have tired an average chuunin out.

Naruto arrived at Choji's house and ducked as Kiba flew over him, moving too fast for him to stop. He crashed into the house with almighty bang.

"MY BREAKFAST! KIBA!" Naruto heard Choji bellow.

"CHOJI! NOT THE CLUB!" Kiba screamed.

CLANG! Naruto watched as Kiba flew out of the window and slammed head first into an iron-plated training post. Kiba landed in a steaming heap at the foot of the post. Naruto bent down to talk with Kiba.

"For future reference, I like quiet mornings," Naruto said to Kiba.

Kiba groaned. "You're a sadistic evil bastard."

Naruto grinned. "I try."

Choji came stomping out. He was wearing a full suit of armor and walking around easily in it. He was also shouldering the kanabo as if it was lighter than it seemed. He had an angry look on his face as his armor was stained with various food stains.

"Oh morning Naruto. KIBA, GET BACK HERE!" Choji roared.

Naruto watched as Kiba and Choji fought using mostly taijutsu. Kiba was jumping around like a beast stalking his prey. Choji waited as he mostly bore the brunt of many of Kiba's slashes with ease. Kiba dodged a powerful punch by Choji and swiped Choji's chest. The claws left little damage and Kiba had to bend his back at an unnatural angle to dodge Choji's fist. Kiba slashed with his claws and managed to cause a few cuts on Choji's arm. However Choji grabbed Kiba's arm in a vice-like grip and slammed him down on the ground. Choji attempted to slam his kanabo into Kiba's chest but Kiba rolled away in time. Kiba's eyes widened when he saw the deep crater Choji's kanabo made.

Kiba jumped back and began to run around Choji, making feints and daring slices. Choji made a mistake and attempted to hit Kiba with his kanabo. However, Choji swung at a feint. Kiba smirked as he tackled Choji hard with his shoulder. He then struck Choji's head with an elbow strike, dazing Choji. Kiba smirked in victory as he placed his claws at Choji's throat.

"Yield!" Choji grinned and held his hands up in a non-threatening manner.

"You win, Kiba." Kiba and Choji turned to see Naruto and Chouza clapping at the spar.

"Well done!" Chouza said. He smiling at the improvement of Choji's fighting ablility. Naruto smirked at the well thought out strategy Kiba had in countering Choji's powerful strikes and defense. Using a feint to make an opening for a killing blow. It was a basic but effective strategy when facing a stronger opponent.

"Well done both of you," Naruto congratulated. Both of them smiled at Naruto rare complement.

"BOTH NOT GOOD ENOUGH! NOW, FIVE LAPS AROUND KONOHA BEFORE I USE MY SWORD TO MAKE YOU. MOVE IT. MOVE IT!" Naruto yelled. Both genins began running. Naruto was right behind the two making sure the two don't slow down.

After five laps, Naruto led Kiba and Choji to training ground 26. However, Sasuke and Kakashi occupied the field. Naruto's eyes widened when he recognized the jutsu Kakashi was teaching Sasuke.

"Kakashi-san! What are you doing on Team 7's training grounds?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi was honestly surprised. He had thought that the field was not occupied. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto though with his Sharingan.

Sasuke made several hand seals and gathered a large amount of chakra in his hand. Lightning gathered in Sasuke's hand, covering it. Sasuke charged Naruto in hopes of stabbing Naruto.

**"CHIDORI!"**

Naruto gave Kakashi a quick glare. Naruto let Sasuke charge him until the last second. At the last second, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm tightly and wouldn't let it go. Sasuke watched in anger as the Chidori soon died out.

Naruto grinned evilly and made a long string of one-handed hand seal with left hand. When Naruto was finished, his left hand was covered in an indigo flame. Naruto placed his left hand on top of Sasuke's eyes.

**"BLOODLINE BURN!"** Naruto roared.

Kiba and Choji watched in fascination as the flame grew to bright purple. Sasuke began writhing and screaming in pain as the flame forcibly reverted his eyes back to normal. The process too several seconds as Naruto's chakra pushed out Sharingan and sealed it for a whole week. After the jutsu was finished, Naruto let him go.

Sasuke stumbled back, his eyes feeling as if they were on fire and stabbed. Sasuke recklessly tried to activate the Sharingan but the pain in his eyes became even worse.

"AAUGH! MY EYES!" Sasuke screamed.

"What did you do Naruto?" Kakashi asked worridly.

Naruto smirked maliciously. "Let's just say that if Sasuke pisses me off again, he can goodbye Sharingan."

"Wait that means," Kakashi said dumbfounded.

Naruto smirked. "Sasuke's Sharingan will not work for a week. If Sasuke tries to force his Sharingan to work, there is a fifty percent chance that his eyes will explode. A forty five percent chance that he will be blind and a five percent chance that his Sharingan will work in one eye."

Kakashi glanced at the writhing Sasuke on the ground.

"What am I going to say to the Hokage?"

"Tell him that Sasuke provoked Naruto Uzumaki. He'll understand," Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded and picked Sasuke up. He gave Kiba a nod of recognition.

"Kiba, I'm sorry I was never a good sensei for you," Kakashi said regretfully. Kiba nodded.

"Its fine Kakashi-sensei," Kiba said.

Kakashi made a hand seal and shunshined to the hospital.

Naruto turned to Choji and Kiba.

"Now, Choji, I want you to do fifty more laps and fifty one armed push-ups. After that meditate until I get back. Kiba come here. I am going to put weight seals on you. This will help you to become even faster and stronger."

Kiba quickly stepped in front of Naruto. Naruto made several hand seals and tapped Kiba's arms, legs, and torso. Kiba immediately shuddered as he got used to 1.5X gravity strength.

"Now, I want you to make a right slashes, a left slashes, a high roundhouses on each leg, and a cross slash at a training post. Do this pattern fifty times. After you are done, rest and meditate until I get back. If I find you sleeping, it's evasion training with my sword. You remember what happened to Kabuto, right?"

Kiba nodded nervously. He hurried to a training post and began the combo immediately. Akamaru was beside Kiba barking encouragement and insults at him.

Naruto left the two to train. He summoned a normal sized raven.

"Katsugan. I want you to fly over Konoha and find this girl," Naruto ordered. He held up a photo of Tenten. The raven cawed and flew off. Naruto waited for several minutes before the raven began circling overhead. Naruto followed the raven to a training ground where he saw Neji and Tenten training for the finals.

"Hey Neji! Hey Tenten, how are you?" Naruto said cheerfully. Neji and Tenten turned to Naruto.

"Good afternoon Naruto-san, I am well," Neji said politely. Tenten giggled when she saw Naruto's disgusted expression.

"Neji, you don't have to that polite. A simple hello would do. Anyway how are things between you and Hinata?"

Tenten looked in awe as Neji smiled. "Very well. I have been teaching her in secret however because it is forbidden for a branch member to teach a main house member without Hiashi's permission."

Naruto smiled. He turned to Tenten. "Hey Tenten, I want to know if you would like a little kenjutsu spar?"

Tenten grinned. She would finally have a challenge. Kenjutsu is not a widely practiced art in Konoha. She summoned a jian and settled into a fighting position. She froze when Naruto frowned at her kenjutsu stance.

"What's wrong?"

"You're using the Raging River style, right?"

Tenten nodded. Naruto sighed. "Tenten, the Raging River style is not a sword style. It is meant for a naginata. The style that your are using as of now is a bastardized version of its true form."

Tenten's shoulder sagged when she realized that her primary kenjutsu style was a fake. She looked up when Naruto placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Tenten, cheer up. I was taught the Raging River style and I'll show you its true power," Naruto said.

Tenten watched as Naruto summoned a guandao. He settled it into a kenjutsu stance and charged into a grove of trees, Tenten watched in awe as Naruto's guandao whirled, stabbed, slammed, and slashed as Naruto jumped, spun, and lunged. It was a beautiful dance of destruction. Naruto moved with the grace of a dancer while wielding the guandao with masterful expertise.

Naruto finished his kata and went back to the original stance. Tenten watched as tree after tree fell. The grove of forest that was recently there was gone and was replaced an aftermath of a flood. Tenten's eyes bulged in excitement.

"This is the true power of the Raging River, Tenten," Naruto said. "It was a style for women as they move with more grace than men do. The naginata was the best weapon to use in this as the range and reach of the naginata would put you at an advantage against men using swords or axes."

Tenten was jumping around in excitement, as she couldn't wait to use it. "Naruto, teach me PLEASE!"

Naruto sweat dropped at the energy Tenten was displaying as it reminded him of Gai and Lee.

"Don't worry Tenten. I'll teach you. First settle down for two reasons."

"What are the two reasons?"

"One, you can't concentrate if you are extremely hyper and eager. Second, you're scaring me because you're acting like Lee and Gai."

Tenten immediately settled down at Naruto's words. Naruto nodded in approval. He looked over at Neji who was annoyed because he had no sparring partner.

"Shadow Clone!" Naruto said. A solid clone of Naruto appeared. Naruto pumped it with quite a bit of chakra so it would last.

"Neji, why don't you spar with my clone as I train Tenten. I'm pretty sure it'll be good training."

Neji nodded. Naruto's clone and Neji went away to train. Soon the air was filled with shouts and words.

Naruto turned back to Tenten. "Tenten, I am a sword master but I am proficient in naginata enough to be able to gain this in a naginata battle."

He poured chakra into his weapons scroll. When the smoke dispersed, Tenten gasped at the weapon Naruto held. It was an average sized naginata. However the craftsmanship was amazing. The shaft was made with red oak that gleamed in the sun. It was adorned in gold veins in the pattern of cherry blossoms. The blade was made with tempered steel that had a kanji on the blade. The kanji meant warrior.

"Tenten, this naginata is famous in the Land of Mist, Whirlpool, Waterfall, and Wave. A very famous warrior feared among swordsmen wielded it. Try to guess the name of this warrior."

Tenten shrugged. "Some famous guy?"

"A woman named Itagaki Hangaku, one of the greatest samurais and non-ninjas that ever lived."

Tenten sat up at this information. It was not everyday she learned of a woman of great renown. She listened eagerly as Naruto explained who Itagaki Hangaku was.

"Itagaki Hangaku was the wife of a samurai. The Hangaku family was not a well-known clan. They were killed in a huge battle against the Hojo clan and their allies. However, she was well renowned because in that battle, the Hangaku family numbered a thousand while the Hojo army numbered ten thousand. "

"The Hangaku family was slain to the last child but they killed nine thousand before they fell. Itagaki won great fame for her skill with this naginata, slaying five hundred and wounding many before she was killed."

Tenten was quivering in excitement as she listened to the heroic story. To be able to wield the weapon of a great woman hero was a dream to her.

"This weapon is called Hanafubuki Dansaiki, Cutter of the Falling Flowers. The blade is so sharp that falling blossoms are instantly cut when they land on the blade," Naruto explained. Naruto proved it by plucking a nearby flower and dropping it on the blade. The flower was instantly cut in half.

"I'm going to give you this if you promise to treat this weapon with love and that you make a name of yourself that will honor the memory of Itagaki Hangaku," Naruto said seriously.

Tenten nodded solemnly. "I promise to train myself and make my name renown among the ages."

Naruto grinned. He handed the naginata reverently to Tenten. Tenten wielded the naginata experimentally. She swung it high and accidentally cut a thick branch above Naruto.

THUD. "ITAI! WATCH WHERE YOU WIELD THAT THING WOMAN!"

"Sorry Naruto," Tenten said quickly. Naruto grinned and summoned his guandao.

Naruto went into a stance. "Tenten, this is the first dance. Dance of the River Maid."

Tenten copied Naruto's movements. For three hours, Naruto showed Tenten the basics of The Raging River style. At the end of three hours, Tenten was able to do the Dance of the River Maid well.

"Good job and practice. Come to Training Ground 26 tomorrow for another lesson. I want to see that dance almost flawless tomorrow," Naruto said.

Tenten nodded. "Thank you Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow."

Naruto had the breath knocked out of him as Tenten hugged him tightly. He blushed as Tenten kissed his cheek. When Tenten dropped him, Naruto was as red as an apple.

Naruto waved goodbye and went back to Training Ground 26. When he got there, he saw Choji and Kiba meditating. He quietly sneaked behind Choji and Kiba. However, he had a kanabo and claws pointing at him.

"Hey Naruto, what took you so long?" Choji asked, his kanabo still pointing at Naruto. Naruto noticed that the kanabo was not shaking at all despite its massive size. Naruto grinned. Choji was ready to have some training with Zabuza.

"Were you at your apartment having another round against the girls?" Kiba asked. Naruto smirked as Kiba was completely still for once, not a muscle shivering or trembling at all. Good, he was ready for Anko.

"Well guys I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"The bad one," Choji said. Kiba nodded in agreement.

"I will no longer teach you," Naruto said. Choji and Kiba leapt to their feet.

"WHY NOT?" Choji and Kiba yelled.

"Its only been two days and I've become so much better in my battling skills," Kiba moaned.

"We still have five more days," Choji added.

"Guys, settle down," Naruto said. "The reason I won't be teaching you is that I have better senseis for both of you."

Choji and Kiba listened eagerly.

"Kiba, you will be learning from my sensei, Anko. Your style of fighting will be improved a lot when fighting a ninja as fast and elusive as her."

"Choji, you will be learning how to wield the kanabo under Zabuza. Although he doesn't fight with a kanabo, he does fight with a zanbato similar to the kanabo. You will definitely get stronger physically under Zabuza."

Kiba and Choji nodded. Their senseis sounded like a good match for them. Still they were a little sad that Naruto wasn't going to teach them anymore.

"Before that, lets have one all out taijutsu/kenjutsu match," Naruto said. Choji and Kiba grinned. Finally, a chance to get back at Naruto.

All of them settled into a fighting stance. Naruto drew his sword as Kiba unsheathed his claws and Choji hefted his kanabo. For five minutes, no one moved.

Naruto was the first one to move. He thrusted his sword at Kiba.

**"Ittoryuu: Bullet!"** A orb of air whistled toward Kiba. Kiba dodged it and charged Naruto. Choji used this opening to slam his kanabo to the ground.

**"Earth Wave!"** A shockwave traveled to the earth, knocking Naruto off is feet. Naruto rolled to avoid a stab from Kiba's claws. Naruto swung his sword at Kiba.

**"Metsujutsu: Chakra Wave!"** Kiba ducked as a blade of chakra soared over his head. Naruto jumped to his feet and channeled chakra to his legs. Naruto quickly kicked out at Choji.

**"Ranyakuu!"** Choji blocked a chakra blade that was fired from Naruto's leg. Choji was hard pressed to block as Naruto made series of kicks at Choji.

**"Ranyakuu Ran!"** A barrage of chakra blades flew out at Kiba and Choji. Choji stood fast and weathered the attack. Kiba used his speed to dodge the numerous chakra blades and used his momentum to start feinting and circling rapidly.

Naruto was sliced by several cuts caused by Kiba. Kiba did not manage to wound Choji. However, Kiba was knocked out when Choji managed to grab Kiba, used the momentum to whirl Kiba high in the air, and slam him extremely hard on the ground. Naruto used Choji's distraction to charge Naruto.

**"Homerun King!"** Naruto's eyes widened as the kanabo glowed and hummed softly due to Choji's chakra. Choji slammed the kanabo at Naruto's stomach. Naruto flew at breakneck speed and crashed hard into a tree. Naruto was dazed and barely saw Choji making a handseal.

**"Ninpou: Partial Size!"** Choji's arm grew larger and reached out toward him. Naruto saw Choji's fist and jumped over Choji's fist. As Choji's hand slammed into the tree, Naruto ran on the arm and kicked Choji in the head, knocking Choji out.

Choji and Kiba found themselves in the hospital. They looked around to see Naruto and Haku kissing in the room. Kiba cleared his throat.

"Ahem," Kiba said. Haku and Naruto ignored Kiba.

"AHEM!" Kiba said loudly. No reaction.

"NO SEX IN THE HOSPITAL!" Choji shouted. Naruto and Haku jumped back, extremely red in the face. A nurse opened the door and glared at Naruto.

"Is there a problem here sir?"

Naruto shook his head. "No ma'am. No problem here, my friend here had just read that disgusting book, Icha Icha."

Naruto glared at Kiba. Kiba shuddered as killing intent rolled off the nurse. The nurse gave Kiba a disgusted look and closed the door. Choji snickered as Kiba began yelling at Naruto. Naruto and Haku watched in amusement at Kiba's rant.

"You done?" Naruto asked. Kiba was panting like a dog for breath. He nodded.

"Good, you'll meet me at nine in my apartment tomorrow. I'll introduce both of you to your new senseis."

Choji and Kiba nodded. "Alright I'll see both of you tomorrow."

Naruto and Haku left. They went back to the apartment. When they arrived they saw Jiraiya in the apartment, drinking sake and giggling like crazy.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya turned, red faced and giggling.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?"

" You will if you don't stop drinking my sake," Naruto growled. Naruto growled louder when he saw that it was sake from Wave.

"Jiraiya, is that my last sake bottle from Wave?" Naruto asked dangerously.

"Maybe."

**"****Fuuton: Tornada Fist!"** Jiraiya flew out of the apartment into a hot spring near Naruto's apartment.

"PERVERT!" Naruto chuckled as he heard Jiraiya's screams as the women in the hot springs beat Jiraiya up.

Naruto turned back to Haku. Haku had dressed out of her kimono to more comfortable clothes. She had on one of Naruto's shirts and very short pants. Naruto nearly had a nosebleed.

Haku noticed Naruto's discomfort. "Naruto are you alright?"

"Yeah Haku, I'm fine. Anyway I want to ask. How are things between you and Kin?"

"Actually much better. It turns out we have a lot in common. We both like music, dance, and cakes. We also have the same likes in books. Its as if she was my sister."

Naruto smiled. "That's great."

"Do you know what else I found out?"

"What?" Naruto asked interested. Haku whispered several words in Naruto's ear and giggled when Naruto turned extremely red.

**_"Wow kit, for someone who hates perverts, there are so many perverted images going through your head right now. I bet Jiraiya would give his left eye for this treasure trove of ideas," Kyuubi said. She whistled as she saw an extremely perverted thought go through Naruto's head._**

"Hey brat!"

Naruto turned to see Zabuza. Zabuza was reading his Icha Icha novel in a manner similar to Kakashi. Haku's eye twitched at the sight of the orange book.

"Zabuza, why do you read that book?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm straight."

"You're accusing a guy with two girlfriends of being a homosexual?"

There was an akward pause as Zabuza tried to come up with a good comeback.

"Your mom," Zabuza said.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Naruto said sarcastically. He snickered when he saw Zabuza glare at him.

"Anyway, I want to ask you a favor," Naruto said.

"Go on."

"Could you train one of my friends for the upcoming third exam? Just for five days."

"Sure. I could use the entertainment as no one will spar with me. The hospital demanded me to stop sparring with other ninjas due to so many ninjas in the ICU," Zabuza said nonchalantly.

Naruto looked at Zabuza incredulously.

"Do you know the meaning of holding back?"

"No."

"Hey Naruto!" Everyone turned to see Anko entering the apartment.

"Hi Anko-sensei!" Naruto said. He saw in the corner of his eye, Zabuza hiding the Icha Icha book in his pants pocket.

"Hello Zabuza," Anko said neutrally. In her hand she was twirling a kunai. Zabuza began to sweat as he saw dried blood on the blade.

Anko turned to Haku who was holding Naruto's hand. She grinned.

"So Haku, how is the numbskull treating you?" Anko asked.

Haku grinned and held Naruto's hand tighter. "He has his mistakes but he treats me better than I expect most of the time. He cooks great food and doesn't hide secrets from me. He also comes with me when I'm clothes shopping."

"So he treats you well. My boyfriend Iruka treats me well also. Unlike any of the other guys I've dated, he likes me for who I am on the inside. All the other men treated me like some one night show."

Naruto blushed as Haku and Anko began comparing Iruka and Naruto. Naruto could have happily lived without hearing some of the things that Haku and Anko were saying.

"Hey Anko-sensei, can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you teach Kiba Inuzaka for five days? Just general speed and strength training," Naruto asked.

Anko grinned maliciously. "Sure I'll teach him. However, you'll owe me dango. Lots of it."

"Great, Kiba will be here in the morning. I'll throw in some breakfast as well."

Anko nodded and went back to her conversation with Haku. After several minutes, Naruto couldn't handle the gossip so he left the apartment.

Naruto went to the hospital again. He headed up to see Lee to see how he was. When he got there, Lee was asleep. Naruto grinned.

He summoned a slip of paper, ink, and a brush. Naruto carefully drew up a seal that would store chakra in it. Once the seal activated, the chakra would go directly into the body. When he finished the seal, Naruto made ninety-seven hand seals, careful not to mess up.

**"Ninpou: Genesis Restorative."** He laid his hand on the seal and began pumping a huge amount of healing chakra. This jutsu was a very cost draining jutsu as it took half of Naruto's huge chakra reserves to complete. However, this jutsu can bring a person on the edge of death to a stable condition. After fifteen minutes, Naruto was finished. He laid the paper on Lee's chest and activated it. Naruto watched as the chakra began healing his bones and even his chakra pathways.

Naruto smiled briefly but stiffened as smelled dust and blood coming his way. He turned to see Gaara come into the room. Naruto eyed him cautiously. This is not the place or time to fight Gaara.

"What are you doing here Gaara of the Sand?" Naruto asked.

Gaara gave no answer. However, the cork on his gourd flew toward Naruto. Naruto caught it and crushed it back to sand. Naruto put a hand on his sword when he saw sand coming out from the gourd.

"Gaara stop it now!" Naruto ordered.

Gaara gave Naruto a bloodthirsty smile. "No. I shall have his blood."

He was about to send sand at Lee when he saw a sword at his throat. The sword had easily stabbed through the sand and cut him lightly.

"Gaara, make one move and this sword will slice your head off," Naruto said softly.

"Uzumaki," Gaara growled. However, he pulled his sand back in his gourd. Naruto smirked and sheathed his sword.

"Uzumaki, I will have your blood before this exam is over."

"Tell Shukaku that the Kyuubi wishes a repeat of what happened three hundred years ago."

Gaara clutched his head as the Shukaku began screaming in fear and anger.

"Mother, why are you are screaming?" Gaara moaned. Naruto glared right into Gaara's eyes.

"Shukaku is screaming because it knows that I have the power to make you die and be forgotten."

Gaara's eyes widened. He quickly made a hand seal and teleported from the hospital. Naruto looked out the window and sighed.

"So many things are going to change after the Third Exam."

**_"Kit I want to show you something. First thing though, I want you to follow my directions," Kyuubi said._**

Naruto went to the forest. He went to a sanctuary that Kyuubi had shown him. Naruto went through an area of the forest that was filled with thorns, hard rocks, poisonous insects, and large wild animals. However, he arrived in the sanctuary without much trouble.

The sanctuary was a beautiful clearing. It was a wide meadow hidden by the harsh forest and terrain. In the clearing was a waterfall that was connected to a sparkling lake so clear he could clearly see the scales of the fish in the water. Naruto saw a natural shelter under the waterfall. The stones under the waterfall were covered in a strange sweet smelling moss that was soft and springy to the touch. Overhead were strange fruits that were round and soft. Naruto picked one and tasted it. It was tangy yet smooth, sweet, and extremely juicy.

**_"Kyuubi, what is this place?"_**

**_"It was the meditation and training area of a monk that all beings respected. Even the Bijuu respected this man for his kindness to all things and his simple yet profound wisdom. He was killed however by a ruthless man that desired power at any cost. The monk killed the man in this clearing, protecting a flower from being destroyed. At his death, the Bijuu swore to keep this sanctuary undisturbed and as a place for training and meditation. We set seals so that a person that truly wanted to protect and care for his or her loved ones could come here."_**

Naruto was honored that the Kyuubi saw fit to let him use this training ground.

"Who else trained here?"

**_"The Shodaime and Yondaime themselves. Jiraiya. A jinchuuriki named Atsui, host of the Shichibi, the Demon Crane. The Earth Sage, Kyoureki and the Water Sage, Konami trained here under the Sky Sage, Gufuu. The Peasant King, Kyuumin."_**

Naruto was amazed that all of the legendary ninjas and revolutionaries trained here. He was walking to the path of greatness. He prayed in thanks to all of the heroes that were in the clearing.

"Kyuubi, what is this sanctuary called?"

**_"Gyoen no Anshin Ritsumi. The Imperial Garden of Peace,"_**

For the next three hours, Kyuubi taught Naruto the secrets the Bijuu had held for millenias that showed Naruto the depths and human nature. Naruto did not under go battle training but rather training on his will, determination, his mentality, and is love for all things. It was the hardest training that Naruto had to endure.

He was shown things from a past life where men arose from the caves to building villages and herding livestock. Soon wars were fought. Naruto saw a battle where there were a small group of men heroically fighting against a vast hoard.

From there, Naruto watched as civilations were built and rose to greatness. He saw as civilations were burned to the ground as savage looking men burned and pillaged the city while cheering as they watched a giant building burn to the ground.

Out of this came an age of barbarism and ignorance where people lived and were ruled by the rule of a single man. He saws great armies fight each other for a city. He saw as self-proclaimed crusaders kill and rape those that they saw inferior.

After this age he watched as men grew to use their minds. He watched in astonishment as men soon learned how to fly, raise buildings bigger than a Bijuu, and sail on ships made of iron and larger than small islands.

In this age, Naruto watched as people were slaughtered easily at the movement of a finger. He watched as armies grew as numerous as the stars above. He saw laughing people executing crying people begging for mercy. He cried as he saw millions of people herded into encampments and died just because of where they lived and who they believed in.

He watched as a lone plane drop a bomb on a city. He was shocked to see the city vaporized in a flash of light and flames. Soon more of these bombs were launched at cities, killing thousands of people in a burst of flames.

However, he saw as heroes and revolutionaries rise to defend what they believed was right. He saw miracles being performed such as a whole sea split apart by a single man and a man being brutally killed yet resurrected again to spread peace. He watched as an old man taught his students to respect others. He watched as a crowd peacefully marched in the streets, singing happily as they were beaten.

**_"Naruto, this is the world before the Atomic Armageddon. It was after this war that mankind spent ten thousand years in darkness before civilizations rose up again. The Bijuu were forbidden to interfere but we swore to stop another war like that. It is our duty to teach people to lead and protect to prevent another war from ever happening again. This is our duty and by Kami I will complete it."_**

Naruto nodded. He couldn't express in words the emotions that he felt.

**_"Naruto, what have you learned?"_**

"To protect and respect all things equally because life is precious. We also cannot let our logic cloud our sense of humanity. And we must learn how to forgive."

Kyuubi nodded in approval. Naruto was going to change the world. She prayed it would be for an age for peace and not of war.

Naruto spent the next weeks meditating, training, spending time with Haku and Kin, and teaching Tenten. During this time, Haku, Kin, and Tenten noticed that Naruto had become more thoughtful, respectful, kind, and wise. Naruto also seemed to exude an aura of confidence, honesty, and strength. He seemed to cause life-changing events around people for the better. He seemed to be a God in flesh. Not one of power but one of internal strength and will that awed people.

On the eve of the Third exam, he went to the top of the Hokage monument and looked at the village of Konoha. He sighed. He did not want to kill but will in order to protect the innocent and weak tomorrow.

"So many things will change tomorrow. So many things," Narut whispered.

Nobody could have predicted the extent of change that the next day brought.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**The Third Exam**

Naruto woke up early. He carefully went out of the bed so as not to wake Haku or Kin up. He went to the bathroom and washed up.

As he took a shower, there were so many things going through his mind. The foremost thought was if he was ready.

**_"Naruto, don't worry. I believe you are ready and I think the Hokage too,"_** Kyuubi said.

Naruto sighed, not convinced.

"Naruto listen. You are more powerful than most ninjas but you already have wisdom and maturity far beyond your years. You have strong friends that believe in you. Just trust in yourself and everything will be fine."

Naruto nodded. He felt much better after Kyuubi's words. Naruto quickly dried himself and changed. When he finished putting on his boxers, pants, and shoes, he went to the kitchen to eat.

He heated up some leftover rice in a pan. He mixed the rice with some beef, eggs, scallions, and mixed vegetables. He added in salt, garlic, and soy sauce in the mixture making fried rice. He served some in a bowl and ate.

"GOOOOD MORNING NARUUUUUTOOO!" Zabuza came flying toward the kitchen. Naruto sighed and leaned back. Zabuza slammed straight into the hard stove with a loud bang.

"Ooooh bright colors," Zabuza said before losing consciousness. Naruto thought about waking Zabuza up but decided not to. Naruto finished his food and went to check on Haku and Kin.

By now, both girls were awake. Naruto greeted them with a cheery smile.

"Good morning Haku-chan, Kin-chan."

"Morning Naruto-kun!" the girls said.

"I made some fried rice for breakfast. There's a lot in the kitchen." Kin and Haku went to the kitchen and ate some fried rice. As they ate, Haku and Kin wondered if Naruto was ready for today.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Kin-chan?"

"Are you ready?" Naruto looked at Kin and gave her a confidant smile.

"I am. I do not know what will happen in the next hours, but I do know that I will protect this village with all of my strength."

After they finished eating, Naruto picked up his vest, jacket, and boots. He zipped his vest over his shirt, put on his trench coat full of weapons and scrolls, and tied his boots. He fastened his sword on his belt and left the apartment.

He headed straight to the arena where the third exam will be held. Despite the exam being held in an hour, the arena was packed with excited spectators. The audience was full of people eager to see the match. Naruto saw a large section reserved for the daimyos and lords of Fire and Sand. He also saw a bookies for betting.

Naruto sweat dropped when he saw Jiraiya had set up a stand for selling signed Icha Icha with a lottery for a complete works of limited platinum edition, signed books with even more content in each one. He sweat dropped even more when he saw Kakashi and Zabuza fight over a limited edition Icha Icha novel.

Naruto snickered when he saw a crowd of women heading toward Jiraiya's stand armed with clubs, pitchforks, and torches. He even saw one lady with an iron pipe. He grinned when he saw Anko smiling sadistically carrying kunais with explosion notes tied to them. He quickly hid himself with a genjutsu and watched the fun.

Anko began throwing her kunais into the stand, cackling with glee as men flew in the air with scorched clothes and hair. Soon the rest of the women began beating the men with various clubs, torches, and pipes while other women chased the men away with pitchforks. Naruto laughed when he saw Anko lift Zabuza and Kakashi by the ears and shake both of them vigorously. He turned and saw the rest of the women tie Jiraiya to a post and repeatedly kick him THERE.

"Ouch," Naruto whispered. The air was full of shrieks of pain and crying.

Naruto left to find the other genins. He went up in the stands to find Shino meditating and Shikamaru sleeping. Naruto grinned and headed toward them.

"Shino! Shika! Hey guys!" Naruto said excitedly. Shino and Shikamaru turned and smiled.

"Hey Naruto-taicho. What have you been up to this last month?" Shikamaru drawled. Naruto noticed that Shikamaru had changed slightly. He wore a loose long sleeved black shirt instead of the small vest he had on before. On the back of Shikamaru's shirt was the kanji for sleep. Naruto also noticed that Shikamaru had a quiver on his hip and had his hand on a short composite bow made of deer horn.

"Just been training and teaching Shika. What about you Shino?" Naruto turned to Shino to notice that he also changed. He wore a dark collared shirt and had on a hooded jacket. On his back was a gourd that was emitting a buzzing sound.

"I've been training on my clan's techniques Naruto-taicho as well as improving with my ninjutsu and taijutsu. I've also been learning several useful genjutsus as well," Shino said.

"Me too," Shikamaru said.

"What is with the bow and arrow?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru grinned. "It's used to amplify the effects of my clan's jutsu. While most use stakes or kunais, I preferred the bow and arrow."

"Are you a good shot?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru smirked. He notched an arrow on the string and looked for a target. He found one and shot an arrow. Naruto and Shino watched as the arrow neatly arc into the air and land quivering in a melon-pa bun across the arena.

"Nice shot," Naruto said approvingly. Shino nodded in agreement.

"Had to be. Sadistic father of mine kept training me."

Everyone in the group looked down as the ground below them began to rumble. They stepped back and watched as Choji popped out of the ground. He shook himself to get rid of the dirt that clung on to him. He still had his armor and wore his kanabo on his back.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Choji said.

"Hey Choji, what's with the huge club and armor?" Shikamaru asked. Choji grinned and pulled out his kanabo from his back.

"You mean this? Naruto trained me for a couple of days after the preliminaries. He gave me this and suggested I wear armor. Training with Naruto really pays off," Choji said.

Everyone turned when they heard a howl. They saw Kiba with Akamaru on his shoulder howling as well on the roof of the arena. He changed somewhat in that he now wore a wolf pelt with sleeves on it. He was also had a physique more like a werewolf as he had longer canines preferred to hunch over a bit.

After he finished howling, he waved at Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino. He ran on all fours toward them at a fast rate. He ran on the ceiling and skillfully flipped down towards them.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kiba asked. Kiba gave a grunt and straightened up. Everyone winced as they heard Kiba's bones pop and crunch loudly.

"Kami! Doesn't that hurt Kiba?" Naruto asked.

Kiba shook his head. "Inuzakas have a strange body capability as we are able to arrange our shoulder blades and spine to a more animalike structure. While many have to use a handseal, I learned how to do it subconsciously."

Suddenly, Choji and Kiba slugged Naruto hard. Naruto fell down hard. He stood up and glared at the two of them.

"What the fuck was that for?" Naruto yelled. Shino and Shikamaru were curious as well.

"That's for giving us the devil for our sensei!" Choji and Kiba yelled back.

"Do you know what she/he did to me?" Choji and Kiba roared.

"He sent a storm of chakra blades with that sword of his!" Choji shouted,

"She sent gigantic snakes to hunt me in that goddamned forest!"

"He made me stand on a 10 feet pole and dodge spears while wearing a hundred pounds!"

"She placed explosion notes all around me and told me to dodge as she threw kunais at me!"

"SHE/ HE NEARLY KILLED ME!" Choji and Kiba roared.

Naruto glared at the two. "Do you know what my sensei did?"

"What," Kiba asked, still angry at Naruto.

"He made me run a hundreds of laps around Konoha with a thousand pounds on my back while shooting acid tipped arrows every morning. Then he made me carry him, still with a thousand pounds on my back, around Konoha to catcall at every lady in Konoha. After avoiding their weapons, he sparred against me with his kanabo. He always broke at least several bones each day training him. I spent every night in the hospital for his week of training," Naruto said.

"Now are you happy with Zabuza and Anko or do you want to switch?"

"We're happy," Kiba and Choji said quickly.

A naginata flew in the middle of the group, stabbing the ground. Tenten appeared balancing easily on the butt of the naginata. She wore mainly the same clothing except that she had a large scroll in the back of her belt. She also had a bracelet that had a kanji for flame her bicep. She jumped off the naginata gracefully and smiled.

"Hey Naruto, aren't you going to introduce me?" Tenten said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Hey guys, this is Tenten. I trained her for most of the month on my spare time."

He turned to Tenten. "Did you manage to master most of the techniques and exercises in the scroll?"

Tenten nodded. "I spent so much time training that I managed to master them all."

"Kami Naruto! You already have two girlfriends. Do you need anymore?" Kiba said.

Naruto and Tenten blushed heavily and looked away. Shino and Shikamaru turned to Kiba.

"What do you mean by two girlfriends? He only has one named Haku," Shino said.

Kiba snickered. "Nope, he also hooked up with that sound chick ya captured in the forest, Kin"

"This is interesting," Shikamaru said and glanced at Naruto.

Naruto glared at Kiba. "Stay out of my private life Kiba." Naruto placed a hand on his sword. Kiba shuddered. He still remembered what had happened to Kabuto.

"Yessir," Kiba said meekly. Choji chuckled at Kiba's obedience.

"Yare, yare. This is a lively meeting." Everyone turned to see a smiling Neji. He waved cheerfully at the group. Choji glared and tightened his grip on the kanabo.

"Hey aren't you that angst guy that nearly killed Hinata and got skewered by Naruto's sword?" Kiba asked. Naruto, Tenten, and Shikamaru slapped their faces at Kiba's bluntness.

Neji nodded, with a regretful look on his face. "Yes. However at the hospital, Naruto showed me how wrong I was. I soon patched things between Hinata and myself thanks to Naruto. Now I help Hinata train in the Byakugan and develop her own style."

"Her own style?" Naruto asked curious.

Neji nodded. "Hinata does not have as much strength as I do but she is much faster and more flexible than me. She currently is developing a style called 64 Protection Palms. I nearly lost to her with that style."

"Will all finalists please go to the arena floor? The Third Exam will begin shortly."

Naruto smirked. He leaped over the railing and jumped down to the arena floor. Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, and Neji flowed him. Choji opted to jump back into his hole and pop out on the arena floor.

They walked to where a jounin was waiting, He was chewing a senbon and was waiting for the genins. Naruto and the other Konoha genins stood beside the jounin and looked at the crowd. Naruto glanced at his side to see Gaara glaring at him with Temari looking at his curiously.

Naruto looked up and saw the Kazekage greet the Hokage up in the Hokage's box. After exchanging a few words with the Kazekage, the Hokage stood up.

"Thank you everyone for coming to the Hidden Leaf Chuunin Exams," the Hokage announced loudly to the crowd.

"We will start the tournament between the ten participants who made it through the premliminaries. Please stay and watch until the end!" the Hokage said,

The Kazekage glanced at the Hokage. "There seems to be one missing. The Uchiha."

Down at the arena, the jounin explained the rules.

"The rules to this exam are the same as the preliminaries. You fight until you or your opponent dies or admits defeat. However, if I deem the match is over I'll step in and stop it."

"Now the first match will be Tenten vs. Naruto Uzumaki. Everyone else may watch the match in the stands or in the waiting room."

Naruto and Tenten waved as their friends wished them luck. They watched as the other genins went to a corridor that led to the waiting room.

Naruto gave Tenten a quick smile. She smiled one in return.

"Now, just because I'm your friend, I don't want you to hold back. Okay Tenten?" Naruto said.

Tenten nodded. "And I don't want you to hold back because I'm a woman."

"Not yet," Naruto teased playfully. Tenten gave him a stern look and smirked.

"Now the First Match BEGIN!"

Tenten jumped back and opened her scroll. She summoned several kunais and shurikans and threw them at Naruto. Naruto drew his sword and deflected or dodged all of them. When he finished, he thrusted his sword at Tenten.

**"Ittoryuu: Bullet!"** Tenten ducked as an orb of air slammed into the wall behind her with great force. She summoned five large shurikens and skillfully through all of them at Naruto. Naruto channeled chakra in his sword and swung it at the shurikens. The sword cut through the shurikens easily like a hot knife through butter.

Naruto channeled more chakra in his sword and swung it repeatedly at Tenten's direction.

**"Metsujutsu: Chaos Wave!"** Tenten ducked, jumped, and dodged as Naruto sent several chakra blades at her. Tenten grinned when she dodged the last one. She summoned a long bow and several arrows. With great expertise, she sent all of them at Naruto.

The arrows sped at Naruto faster than Naruto expected. He channeled chakra throughout his body and covered his eyes.

**"Tekkai!"** Naruto grunted. Tenten watched in surprise at the arrows hit Naruto squarely but didn't pierce. They made a loud ding when they impacted against Naruto.

"What the? That's impossible. Those arrows can piece an iron breastplate at 150 yards. Why are you still uninjured?" Tenten asked aloud.

Naruto put his hands down and grinned at Tenten. "It's a jutsu my sensei taught me called Tekkai, Iron Release. It allows my body to have the hardness of tempered steel."

**"Ranyaku!"** Naruto kicked out at Tenten. Tenten managed to duck the chakra blade that flew at her.

Tenten shook out of her stupor took out two scrolls and summoned a great number of weapons, all of them attatched to explosive notes, from her scroll. She then attatched them with chakra strings to her fingers. Tenten smirked and sent a hail of weapons at him.

**"Twin Rising Dragons!"** A huge storm of weapons and explosive notes flew toward Naruto faster than the arrow.

**"Tekkai Gou!"** Naruto covered his eyes as weapon after weapon struck him and explosion note after explosion note blew up against him. He waited until the attack stopped.

Tenten coughed at the smoke that came from all the explosion notes. She squinted as she tried to find Naruto's body in the smoke.

**"Fuuton: Lion's Roar!"** A huge vortex of air blew out of the smokescreen and slamming into Tenten. She crashed hard into the wall and winced as shockwaves within the air vortex slammed into her repeatedly.

Tenten slumped to the ground when the attack was finished. She quickly popped a special energy pill Gai had given to her. The energy pill was much stronger than a regular soldier's pill. Her eyes widened as she felt her chakra reserves full to the brim. She jumped up on her feet placed a bleeding digit on her bracelet.

Naruto analyzed the weapon that Tenten had just summoned. It was a three feet long blowgun with seals carved on the tube. Tenten made several hand seals for a fire jutsu and placed the blowgun to her mouth.

**"Katon: Great Fireball!"** Naruto watched as a fireball twenty feet in diamaeter shot out from Tenten. He dodged the fireball and watched as the fireball exploded.

Tenten grinned and waved her blowgun. "What do you think Naruto? This blowgun I created can amplify fire jutsus by 300 by adding gas and pressurized air, thanks to the seals."

Naruto grinned. "I could use one of those."

Up in the stands, many of the shinobi's silently agreed with Naruto's statement.

Tenten grinned. **"Katon: Flamethrower!"** A huge stream of fire shot toward Naruto. Naruto didn't dodge and let the flames hit him squarely.

Tenten looked in horror as she saw Naruto being hit squarely by the fire. She watched though as Naruto waved cheerily at Tenten and began scooping fire with his bare hands. Everyone's mouths in the stadium dropped when they Naruto eating the fire off of him. Naruto ate and ate until he had eaten every ember off of him.

"Burp! Man, that's some greasy fire!" Naruto said. "Tastes like teriyaki chicken though."

Tenten nodded. "Sorry, about that. I ate some teriyaki before the ma-. Wait a minute. What the hell was that?"

Naruto winked. "That's my little secret. Tenten."

Naruto pulled his sword out and charged Tenten. Tenten grinned and pulled out her naginata from her back. She charged at Naruto. She swung her naginata in an upward angle, forcing Naruto to jump back. She followed up with a low swing that nearly sliced Naruto's ankle off.

Naruto dodged the naginata and swung his sword at Tenten. However, Tenten dodged and spun the naginata, forcing Naruto to jump back. Tenten didn't let Naruto rest as she repeatedly stabbed at Naruto with the naginata. Naruto was forced back as Tenten's furious assault left him no options except to block.

When Tenten slowed down, Naruto was able to slip under her guard and stab at her. Tenten dodged it but suffered a deep cut on her shoulder. Naruto grinned and with several swipes forced Tenten to run backwards.

Tenten kicked Naruto in the face and distract Naruto long enough to have for her get into a naginata stance. Naruto's eyes widened when he recognized the stance.

**"Flower Storm!"** Naruto winced as the naginata blade sliced his skin numerous times and the shaft of the naginata strike his body. Tenten's naginata circled around his sword and his guard, beating and cutting his body.

When Tenten finished, Naruto was dripping with blood everywhere. He had numerous cuts on his head that bled copiously.

Naruto grinned when he saw Tenten was panting. "Tired?"

"You wish!"

Naruto smirked. He went into a kenjutsu stance that no one except Zabuza recognized.

**"Yomikenjutsu: Hell Slash!"** Naruto's blade glowed red as Naruto charged at Tenten. Tenten barely managed to block the blade. However, Naruto's slash was so strong that Tenten flew, crashing into the wall. Tenten looked up blearily to see Naruto's sword at her throat.

"Yield." Tenten gulped and dropped her naginata.

"Proctor, I wish to forfeit," Tenten said. The jounin nodded.

"The winner of the first match is Naruto Uzumaki!" The crowd roared at the splendid performance shown by both contestants.

"Amazing match!"

"Wonderful!"

"GAI-SENSEI! THAT BATTLE WAS SO YOUTHFUL!" (Tenten and Naruto sweat dropped at that comment.)

"Wow, she lasted a long time and put up a great fight against Naruto," Shikamaru said.

"Man, I was even worried for Naruto for a bit," Kiba said.

"Hokage, you have amazing kenjutsu masters that rival Mists' own swordsmen. My congratulations on having such fine ninjas," the Kazekage said.

The Hokage grinned at the splendid match and clapped.

Naruto helped Tenten walk out of the stadium raising even more applause at the Naruto's sportsmanship. He grinned and waved at the crowd as the two walked out of the stadium to the infirmary.

After several minutes, the audience became restless as there was no match beginning. There were several cries in the crowd as they wanted to see the next match.

A jounin that was standing beside the Hokage bent down to whisper to the Hokage.

"We can't find Sasuke and we also are preparing the defenses for the invasion. It might be wise if we disqualify him form being a Chuunin but set his match at a later time."

The Hokage nodded. "Tell Genma to start match 3 and to disqualify Sasuke from being a chuunin even if he comes."

The jounin nodded and sent several hand signals to Genma. Genma nodded and announced to the crowd.

"Due to Sasuke's absence, he will be permitted to fight at a later time but is disqualified from being a Chuunin in this exam. For now, will Kiba Inuzaka and Shikamaru Nara come down here?"

Kiba howled in excitement and jumped down to the arena floor. Shikamaru sighed and made his way down to the arena floor.

Once Shikamaru and Kiba reached the middle of the arena floor, the proctor began the match.

Kiba threw several punches at Shikamaru, causing Shikamaru to stumble. Shikamaru flipped back and delivered a powerful kick to Kiba's chin. Shikamaru flipped back onto the wall and pulled out his bow. He sent several arrows at Kiba preventing Kiba from charging Shikamaru.

Kiba growled. He shuddered as several loud pops and creaks changed his body to a more bestial physique. Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket and climbed on top of Kiba's back. Kiba tossed Akamaru a soldier pill and made a hand seal.

**"Ninpou: Beast Human Clone!"** Akamaru turned into an exact copy of Kiba, down to the pattern of the wolf pelt. Kiba grinned and growled to Akamaru.

Akamaru and Kiba bared their claws and began running at high speeds around and at Shikamaru. Shikamaru shot arrows at Kiba and Akamaru but couldn't stop their speed. Kiba smirked and threw an orb at Shikamaru. Shikamaru didn't notice the orb until it hit him.

SPLAT! "What the? Man it smells!"

"That's rotten eggs Shikamaru. Strong smell ain't it?" Kiba said. Kiba gave a series of growls and whistles. Kiba and Akamaru ran, feinted, and jumped faster. Shikamaru could only see the after images of Kiba and Akamaru.

**"Moon Hunt!"** Kiba and Akamaru ran around Shikamaru at an extremely fast speed. Soon Kiba's and Akamaru's claws slashed Shikamaru. He was also tacled between Kiba and Akamaru, making Shikamaru into a pinball between the two.

Shikamaru was grabbed by Kiba and Akamaru and thrown to the ground as an extremely high velocity. Kiba and Akamaru jumped after Shikamaru and began spinning rapidly into a grey howling tornado.

**"Drill Tornado!"** Shikamaru was ripped apart by Kiba's and Akamaru's claws. As they made a last slash, Shikamaru and made a hand seal.

**"Ninpou: Void Step!"** Shikamaru did not crash into the ground but rather melted into his own shadow.

Kiba looked to see where Shikamaru was. Kiba sniffed the air and couldn't smell Shikamaru at all.

"Damn! Where the hell is he?" Kiba said.

Shikamaru rose from the arena wall's shadow. He charged an arrow with chakra and shot it at Kiba, He did the same for another arrow and shot it at Akamaru.

Kiba turned to see an arrow land short and fall in his shadow.

"Haha. Ya missed Shikamaru!"

"Did I?"

Shikamaru sent four arrows at Kiba. Kiba turned to run but tripped. He tried to move away but realized he couldn't move from away from his current spot.

"What the hell? Why can't I move?" Kiba yelled. He gasped when Shikamaru jumped from the wall and landed on Kiba's back. Kiba felt a knife at the back of his neck.

"Yield!" Shikamaru commanded.

"Proctor I wish to forfeit," Kiba said regretfully.

"The winner of the second match is Shikamaru Nara!"

The crowd cheered at the amazing upset Shikamaru pulled against Kiba. Despite Kiba's obvious speed and nin-dog's coop battle, Shikamaru managed to pull victory from obvious defeat.

"Great job!"

"Go Shikamaru!"

"Great match!"

Choji and Naruto were clapping and cheering enthusiastically.

"Man, I thought for a moment the Kiba was going to win," Naruto said.

Choji nodded. "It looked like that but Shikamaru's like that. Always in Shogi, he makes it seem like he's losing, makes the enemy overconfident, and deliver a decisive win."

Shikaku Nara turned to Tsume Inuzaka.

"You trained your son well. I thought for a moment that your son would have won. He is extremely talented for someone of his age," Shikaku said to Tsume.

Tsume gave Shikaku a grin.

"Even though he was defeated by your son, he really is extremely talented. He still needs work on his strategies. Your son is a talented strategist. I would have never thought that he would be able to escape such a devastating combo."

The Hokage grinned at the genins. "Such a talented generation."

Shikamaru pulled Kiba up and shook his hand.

"Great job Kiba, I can see why Naruto trained you," Shikamaru said.

"Thanks, I guess. Anyway, why can't I move away from my current position?"

Shikamaru walked over and plucked the arrow. "Now move."

Kiba was astonished. He could move now. Shikamaru also plucked the arrow that he had shot in Akamaru's shadow. As soon as Shikamaru did, Akamaru ran into Kiba's arms.

"Kiba, these arrows when infused with my chakra can prevent a person from moving much by anchoring their shadow in place. You can't move much without your shadow."

Kiba nodded, understanding. "Who knew I had to watch out for my shadow also?"

"With a Nara, you have to."

They walked back to the stands chatting and laughing. They were greeted by Choji and Naruto.

"Great job guys!"

"Training with Anko helps a lot, right Kiba?"

Kiba chuckled, embarrassed by all the praise. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and fell on the floor.

"Finally, some sleep," Shikamaru muttered. He began to snore.

On the arena floor, a small leaf whirlwind appeared. Out of this whirlwind was Sasuke, acting as smug as ever. The crowd roared in delight as they saw Sasuke.

Naruto rolled his eyes. He nudged Kiba.

"Your entrance was better." Kiba nodded.

Temari made an air current with her fan. She jumped on her fan and gracefully glided down to the arena floor. She landed in front of Sasuke, smirking.

"Its about time you got your lazy ass here," Temari said.

Sasuke flicked her off and went into a fighting stance. Temari had a tick mark on her eye and went into a fighting stance.

"Let's go!"

"The third match between Sasuke Uchiha and Temari BEGIN!"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**The Invasion**

Sasuke charged Temari, intent on finishing the battle quickly. Temari smirked and swung her fan, like a club. The fan slammed into Sasuke abdomen, sending him tumbling away from Temari. Temari opened her fan and swung the fan.

**"Fuuton: Cutting Whirlwind!"** Sasuke was blown away and slammed into a tree. He winced as several blades cut him.

Temari smirked and channeled more chakra into her fan.

**"Fuuton: Great Cutting Whirlwind!"** Sasuke struggled not to yell in pain as he was cut deeply in his legs, arms, and torso. When the whirlwind ended he struggled to his feet.

Naruto smirked. "Hey Choji, if he keeps losing blood, how long do you think he'll last?"

"Not long. At the rate he's losing blood, he has an hour if he doesn't move. If he does continue to fight, he has ten, fifteen minutes to live until he loses consciousness."

Sasuke glared at Temari. He concentrated on his eyes and forced his bloodline to come out.

**"SHARINGAN!"** Sasuke charged at Temari again. Temari channeled chakra into her open fan again. However, she swung the edge at Sasuke.

**"Ninpou: Fan Sword!"** Temari slashed at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged and kicked Temari. Temari blocked it with her fan and slammed his head with the fan. He stumbled back, making an opening for Temari. Temari smirked and rammed the fan at his abdomen. However, Sasuke moved at the last second and made Temari's blow aim a little lower.

"AAIIIIIIIIII!" Sasuke squealed in pain. Nearly every guy in the audience winced in sympathetic pain. Naruto and Kiba were laughing their guts out on the floor.

"Hahahaha! You think that injury will be permanent?" Kiba asked.

"Hahaha! Maybe. Hey if we're lucky, Sasuke will be pigeon toed for the rest of his life."

Sasuke stood up. He put his hand on his crotch to make sure he had everything.

"One. Good that's everything," Sasuke said. Kiba and every other Inuzaka were laughing extremely hard.

"What's so funny," Naruto asked.

"Sasuke has only one testicle!" Kiba gasped out. Choji and Naruto snickered and fell on the floor laughing.

Sasuke glared at Temari. He started a taijutsu assault on Temari. He managed to get several good blows on Temari before Temari jumped back. She opened her fan sent another Cutting Whirlwind at Sasuke. Sasuke ran with the wind and ran up the wall. He stopped halfway up the wall and made several hand seals.

**"Raiton: Chidori!"** Lightning covered Sasuke's hand. Sasuke gave Temari a bloodthirsty smirk and charged her at breakneck speed. Temari charged up a lot of chakra and swung her fan at Sasuke.

**"Fuuton: Blade Vortex!"** A huge vortex of wind charged Sasuke. Sasuke tried to avoid it but was caught up in it and was ripped apart by it. When the jutsu was finished, Sasuke had cuts everywhere on his body.

Temari wasn't in good condition either. She had used up nearly all of her chakra on the last attack and was using her fan to stand. She limped toward Sasuke and looked down. She raised her fan and slammed it hard on Sasuke's back, knocking him unconscious.

"The winner of the third match is Temari!"

The majority of the crowd cheered for Temari. However there were die-hard supporters of Sasuke in the crowd. Naruto heard Sakura's voice screeching for the Uchiha's victory.

Ino looked at Sakura next to her in confusion. "Sakura why are you calling for a rematch? Temari won her match fairly. Its not her fault that Sasuke didn't think of a better strategy and for being so arrogant."

"IT'S NOT POSSIBLE FOR SASUKE TO LOSE TO THAT SAND BITCH! SASUKE MUST BE STILL CONSCIOUS!" Sakura screeched. Ino saw a manic gleam in her eye and decided to do something for the relief of everyone. She took out a kunai and slammed the handle into Sakura's temple, knocking her out like a light.

Ino looked at her friend sadly. Ino remembered when she was like that before Kurenai. Under Kurenai's guidance, she realized that a kunoichi is a very serious business. Kurenai helped her out of her fan girl stage and helped her grow into a more mature and better person. It also helped that under Kurenai's guidance, she had a better body.

She went to find Choji or Hinata. At least those two would be more sensible company than the manic fan girl.

Kakashi watched Sasuke with vindictive pleasure. He watched as the "dobe" showed more strength and potential than this whiny spoiled prince. Kakashi never wanted to train Sasuke in the Sharingan and wanted to train Kiba. However, despite the Hokage's pleading, the council ordered Kakashi to train Sasuke the Sharingan and all of his jutsus. He despised the Sharingan as it was a shortcut to power that weakens the person's will and determination. He looked over at Kiba to see him laughing and having fun with Team 7. He pulled out a worn out picture of his days at a genin and sighed.

"Obito, Minato-sensei, I've failed you."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Gai giving him a thumbs up. Lee was also beside Gai and copied his sensei.

"My eternal rival. It is not your fault if you were forced to teach an unwilling and greedy pupil. It is the pupil's own fault from not learning from a teacher that has so much knowledge to give," Gai said. Lee nodded in agreement.

"GAI-SENSEI! YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOUTHFUL WISDOM!"

Despite Gai's weird antics and attitude, Kakashi was comforted by Gai's words of comfort. He nodded and gave Gai a thumbs up.

"Thank you eternal rival."

"LEE DID YOU HEAR THAT!"

"YES GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Naruto and his group heard the two shouting and turned to look. What they saw along with everyone in the stadium was the largest, brightest, and most disturbing genjutsu in the world. Everyone wanted to shield their eyes but couldn't.

**"KAI!"** every Leaf, Sand, and Sound ninja said along with the Hokage and Kazekage. Despite more than a hundred skilled ninjas trying to dispel the jutsu, it lasted for five minutes. Everyone that saw the genjutsu agreed after the Chuunin Exams that they would rather have seen the Shinigami than that.

As medics picked Sasuke and Temari up, Gaara became extremely excited. He smelled blood in the air and could almost taste it in his mouth.

"Yes mother you shall have blood. Yes mother. Oh yes mother, strong blood," Gaara muttered to himself. Behind him, Kankuro looked at him nervously.

"Oh man, this is the most unstable Gaara has ever been. Come on, start the invasion," Kankuro muttered.

"Will Gaara and Nei Hyuuga please come down to the arena floor?"

Gaara grinned and teleported down to the arena floor. Neji smiled eagerly and jumped down to the arena floor. He ran to the center of the arena floor and waited for the proctor to start the match.

Up in the stands, Hiashi Hyuuga spoke to his daughter Hinabi.

"Watch closely. This person is prodigy of no equal among the Hyuuga clan," Hiashi said.

Hinabi nodded. "Yes father."

Hinata watched anxiously as they prepared to fight. Hinata was happy to see that Neji was her friend. He had become more light-hearted, not as cold, and in a way a much better fighter as he learned to think differently.

"Be careful, Neji-niichan," Hinata thought.

"The fourth match between Gaara and Neji, BEGIN!"

Neji jumped back and activated the Byakugan as he dodged a wave of Gaara's sand. He noticed the sand was liberally soaked in a reddish-brown chakra. Neji grinned and stood his ground as a stream of sand headed his way. He struck the sand with his palm and watched as the sand fell to the ground. Gaara's eyes flicked to Neji.

Neji dodged and blocked sand streams with his palm strikes. Gaara's eyes widened when he saw Neji some nearer and nearer. He sent stream after stream at Neji but Neji blocked and deflected them all. He pulled up a sand shield to protect himself Neji's strike but Neji's palm went straight through and slammed into Gaara. Gaara stumbled back and tried to send another sand stream at Neji. Neji blocked it and went into a stance.

**"Eight Trigrams 64 Palms."** Neji charged at Gaara who nervously sent a sand stream at Neji. Neji dodged it and slammed two strikes on Gaara.

**"Four!**" Four strikes hit Gaara.

**"Eight!**" Eight strike slammed into Gaara.

**"Sixteen!**" Sixteen strikes hit Gaara. Gaara's eyes widened as his sand armor began peeling off.

**"Thirty-Two!"** Chunks of sand armor began peeling off as Neji's strikes became more powerful.

**"Sixty-Four!"** When Neji finished the last strike, he sent a palm to Gaara's abdomen sending him flying. Gaara flew and landed hard on the ground.

"Whoa!" Kiba exclaimed. Naruto nodded. Although Neji wasn't as fast as Lee, he was able to expel the chakra from Gaara's sand, making Gaara's sand useless.

Kankoru and his sensei, Baki, couldn't believe their eyes either. No one is Suna would have been able to fight Gaara with such ease. In Konoha though, there were several people that can fight Gaara and possibly win.

Both of them were having second thoughts about the invasion. If the genins could fight Gaara where jounins from Sand couldn't, how strong could the jounins be?

Gaara stood up and made a hand seal. The sand all around him surrounded Gaara and formed a sphere around Gaara. Neji charged the sphere as was nearly skewered when spikes popped out.

"Oh shit! That jutsu!" Kankoru whispered. He turned to Baki.

"Baki-sensei, we need to get Temari out of the infirmary. Gaara is going to use that jutsu!"

Baki's eyes widened and ran toward the infirmary. His actions weren't unseen by several of the jounins and ANBUs in the audience. All of them became extremely cautious.

Neji jumped and observed the sphere with his Byakugan.

"The chakra that is holding up the sphere makes the sand so dense that the chakra from my palm strikes are dissipated before they come close to Gaara's chakra," Neji thought. Neji jumped back a bit and sent several kunais with explosive notes tied to them at Gaara. When the smoke from the explosives faded, there not a mark on the sphere. However, Neji noticed there was chakra gathering in one area. He watched as an eye popped out and began floating.

Inside the sphere, Gaara made a long series of hand seals and watched Neji

"Yes mother. You shall come out soon," Gaara whispered.

Neji jumped back to the wall and began concentrating. He created this technique after seeing Hinata experiment with chakra blades. He tried with a Kaiten and made a destructive technique.

Hiashi's eyes widened when he saw Neji's hand surrounded by chakra. The chakra was shaped like a min-Kaiten only shaped like a spear with spikes. The chakra was also jutted with spikes.

Neji charged toward Gaara, using chakra to enhance his speed. He thrust his hand at Gaara when he was five feet away.

**"Heavenly Spear!**" A huge chakra drill flew at Gaara's sphere. It stabbed and swirled as it ate away at the sphere. It easily penetrated through the shell.

"No way!" Kankoru gasped.

"WAY TO GO NEJI!" Naruto cheered.

"A true prodigy," Hiashi whispered.

"Good job Neji-niisan!" Hinata thought.

"OUR TEAMATE IS SO FULL OF YOUTH!" Gai and Lee shouted. Up in the Hokage's box, the Hokage wondered how a stoic mute became loud and eccentric.

When the chakra dissipated, there was a three feet hole that was immediately closed up.

Inside the sphere Gaara felt something run down his shoulder.

"Mother is this warm stuff? Mother what did?" Gaara whispered. A drip echoed inside the sphere.

"AAAUUUGH! MY BLOOOD!" Gaara screamed.

Neji watched in curiosity as a huge clawed arm of sand reached out at him. He dodged it and watched as it receeded back into the sphere.

"THAT'S ITS ARM!" Kankoru whispered. He turned to see Temari and Baki also staring wide-eyed at Gaara.

"Shit Gaara was wounded in that form? Will it come out or Gaara?" Temari thought.

The sphere began to crack and melt to reveal Gaara wounded in the shoulder. He was panting hard and glaring at Neji.

In the shadows, a ninja wearing an ANBU mask made a hand seal. Everyone began to see feathers falling down. The ninjas dispelled the genjutsu while the civilians began to sleep. Naruto was able to dispel the genjutsu and dispelled it for Kiba and Choji. He kicked Shikamaru awake because he knew Shikamaru would dispel it and sleep.

In the Hokage's box, the Hokage and Kazekage eyed each other. The Kazekage's guards threw a smoke bomb down, signaling the invasion.

Outside of Konoha, a huge three-headed snake was summoned. The snake crashed through the gates and began wrecking the village. Ninjas sent jutsus and explosive notes in attempt to kill the snakes.

Up in the Hokage's box the Kazekage leaped up to the roof, while bringing the Hokage with him. The Kazekage's guards went to the corners of the roof and made several hand seals.

**"Ninpou: Four Purple Flame Wall!"** the Kazekage's guards shouted. A purple semi-transluscent barrier blocked the Hokage and Kazekage from the outside. The ANBUs could only watch helplessly at the Hokage and Kazekage.

"For Sand to betray the Leaf, do you want to start a war?" the Hokage asked.

"From here, history changes. Did you become a peace loving fool when we age, Sarutobi-sensei?" the Kazekage whispered.

"YOU!"

In the arena, Naruto and his friends were fighting Sand and Sound ninjas. Many Leaf nins watched in awe as Naruto and Kiba slashed through Sound nins with cold efficiency and wild savagery. Shikamaru fired arrows at enemy ninjas' shadows and watched as Choji pummeled them to death with his kanabo. Shino was using his bugs and chain in combination with fire jutsus to immobilize and burn enemy ninjas.

In the infirmary, Tenten heard noises of a battle. She popped another of Gai's energy pills and grabbed her gear to join the battle.

Neji was down at the arena floor trying to catch his breath. The last jutsu took a lot out of him. He watched as Kankoru and Temari took Gaara and escaped out of the arena. He pulled out a soldier's pill and shuddered as he felt his chakra reserves filled up. He ran after Gaara, intent on capturing him.

Up in the stands, Naruto saw Neji chasing after the Sand ninjas. His eyes widened and began to bark out orders.

"Choji! Smash that wall! We need to follow Neji or else he'll be killed. Gaara is a much stronger opponent than Neji!"

Choji channeled chakra into his kanabo and slammed it into the wall making a ten feet hole in the wall.

"Shino, Kiba, you're with me! Choji, Shikamaru! Get Tenten and go to the Hokage's box to break or go around that barrier now!"

Everyone nodded. Naruto, Shino, and Kiba jumped out of the hole and into the forest. Kiba naturally took point and began to search for Gaara's smell.

"Follow me! I got Gaara's scent!" The group began to run faster, hoping to get to Neji before he fought with Gaara.

Up in the barrier, several ANBUs watched as the Kazekage released the Hokage. The Kazekage put a hand to his face and rip of the false face to reveal Orochimaru.

The Hokage glared at Orochimaru and took off his robes. Orochimaru laughed in sadistic glee as he saw the Hokage had worn his old battle clothes.

"So you already had your funeral clothes picked out," Orochimaru said. Orochimaru ripped off the robes also to reveal his battle clothes also.

Both ninjas began gathering chakra. Inside the air became thick and heavy. Pieces of the roof were breaking apart. The four guards that held the barrier placed one around themselves from the upcoming battle.

The Hokage threw a shuriken at Orochimaru and made several hand seals.

**"Ninpou: Shuriken Shadow Clone!"** The shuriken he threw became a hundred and all of them flew toward Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smiled as he made several hand seals.

**"Kuchiyose: Impure Resurrection!"** Two coffins emerged to block the shurikens. The Hokage glared at Orochimaru and watched as the coffins creaked open.

"That bastard!" the ANBU captain whispered. His subordinate turned to him.

"Captain, who are they?"

The two corpses peered blearily at the Hokage.

"Well, long time no see Monkey," the one with white hair said.

"It's you Sarutobi. You've grown old and you're still the Hokage?" the one with black hair said.

"Its regrettable to meet you in such a place. However be prepared to be defeated, Shodaime-sama and Nidaime-sama!" the Hokage said.

As Kiba, Naruto, and Shino were running through the forest, Kiba smelled several new smells near them.

"Naruto, there's two squads of ninjas after us!" Kiba shouted. Naruto and Shino's eyes widened.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah and a person that smells like mentaiko, iron, and an old man coming this way!"

"SHIT! IS HE COMING THIS WAY?" Naruto bellowed.

Kiba shook his head. "No he'll be meeting up with the two squads though at this pace."

"Good. Keep up the pace and don't worry about the ninjas following us. The old man wil defeat them."

"Who is it?" Kiba asked.

Naruto grinned. "You remember the person I told you about that trained me?"

Jin was on a tree branch having a nice bowl of mentaiko and sake. As he reached down for the bowl of mentaiko, a sound ninja stepped on it. Another sound ninja knocked Jin off the branch.

"Out of the way geezer!" Jin watched as two squads of sound nins rush above him. One of them spat at him.

Jin growled. No one gets away from stepping on his mentaiko. He picked up his kanabo and chased the ninjas.

The sound ninja in the rear heard a whistling noise behind him. He turned to have his head fly off his shoulder by Jin's kanabo. The other ninjas turned to see Jin carrying his huge kanabo. Jin pointed at them.

"Never touch my mentaiko!" Jin charged at the lead sound ninja. The sound nin grinned. What could an old midget do against a jounin?

The other sound ninjas watched as Jin hit the sound ninja so hard, he exploded into a shower of blood and flesh. Jin turned toward the rest of the sound ninjas and smiled evilly.

One sound ninja quoted the words of many a doomed person.

"We're fucked!"

A chuunin at the academy was watching the students run laps. He decided to use the bathroom.

"Alright guys. I'm going to the Academy for something really quick. Don't kill anything while I'm gone," he said jokingly.

The students nodded and continued to run their laps. All of a sudden a sound ninja corpse fell out of the sky an in the middle of the track with a loud wet smack. The students stared stunned at the body. Soon there was another body that landed on the track. It followed by five more corpses that landed in a pile in the middle of the track.

While the students just stared in shock, Konohamaru approached one of the bodies. He pulled out a well-made ninjato. Konohamaru pulled it out of the sheath. The blade was glistening with blood. Konohamaru decided to keep it and began wiping the blade.

The chuunin came back. "Alri-!"

He stopped and stared at the pile of sound ninja corpses that were piled up on the track field. He then saw Konohamaru wiping a bloody ninjato grinning. The chuunin began to sweat.

"Konohamaru, will you stay out here while I get everyone inside. I need to talk with everyone but you don't need to hear," the chuunin said nervously.

Konohamaru nodded happily. This was a great day. He got a cool new ninjato and he didn't need to listen to the teacher's lesson.

When the Chuunin herded everyone in the classroom, he began to lecture.

"Okay everyone, this is a surprise to me as well. Who knew Kono-?"

The chuunin was interrupted by a sound ninja corpse fall inside the classroom and land on his desk with a loud SLAP.

"Class dismissed."

In the Hokage's box, Orochimaru ginned at the Hokage.

"Well then, let's begin." He stabbed the Shodaime and Nidaime in the head with a kunai and seal. He then made a hand seal that turned the corpses into their original conditions.

The Hokage jumped at the three and made several hand seals. He inhaled deeply and blew at the group. Orochimaru smirked and made several handseals.

**"Katon: Fire Dragon Napalm!"** A huge fire dragon streamed toward the group.

The Nidaime made a hand seal.

**"Suiton: Water Barrier!"** The Nidaime spat out water and formed a huge water barrier that blocked the fire dragon. The Nidaime made another hand seal.

**"Suiton: Water Dragon Missile!"** A huge dragon made of water flew toward the Hokage. The Hokage made several hand seals.

**"Doton: Mud Slide Barrier!"** The Hokage spat out mud and formed a huge mud wall that blocked the water jutsu. The Hokage stood on the wall and watched as the Shodaime made several seals.

**"Mokuton: Forest Genesis!"** The Hokage jumped back as he saw roots appear on his mud wall. A huge forest emerged and branches and vines trapped the Hokage. The Hokage made several hand seals and bit his thumb.

**"Kuchiyose: Monkey King Enma!**" Enma peered down and saw Orochimaru. He turned to the Hokage.

"Sarutobi, you should have killed that snake bastard long ago. You're pathetic sometimes you know?" Enma growled.

"That's what I'm going to do," the Hokage said.

"Humph, a little too late, don't you think?"

"Enma, use the Kongounyoi!" Enma nodded and flipped. He transformed into a staff and smashed all the branches. The Hokage jumped and grabbed the staff.

Orochimaru chuckled. "This is getting interesting!"

He opened his mouth and watched as a snake emerged from his mouth. The snake opened its mouth and regurgitated a sword. The Hokage watched in disgust.

"The sword of Kusanagi hm?" the Hokage said. The Hokage jumped down and charged Orochimaru. The Nidiame and Shodaime attacked him but the Hokage knocked them away. He then thrust his staff at Ororchimaru. The staff stretched and Enma's hands and face appeared. However, the Shodaime and Nidaime knocked the Hokage back. The Hokage placed explosive tags on the Shodaime and Nidaime. He watched as they legs blew up but were reformed.

The Hokage stood up but he was getting tired. Orochimaru grinned when he saw the Hokage pant.

"Haha. You've grown old. I've never seen you strain so much. It's so pitiful that the ninja that was hailed as the Professor cannot defeat old age," Orochimaru gloated. He put a hand on his face an ripped it away.

The Hokage and the ANBUs stared in shock as a young face appeared.

"So you completed that kinjutsu?" the Hokage growled. "You monster."

Choji, Shikamaru, and Tenten landed near the ANBU. The ANBU captain turned.

"What are you three doing here?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Naruto-taicho sent us to help you guys pass the barrier. He also told us to gather several ninjas."

Just when Shikamaru finished, Zabuza and Jin appeared. They both had a bloodthirsty grin on their face.

"Well brat when are we getting in?" Zabuza said. Jin jumped up and whacked Zabuza in the back of the head.

"Have patience young one. Now listen to the pineapple," Jin said. The ANBUs sweat dropped to see an S-rank ninja being disciplined by a very old midgit.

"Anyway, Choji and I have jutsus that may allow us to sneak several ninjas inside the barrier to help the Hokage. Meanwhile, Tenten has agreed to lend us some of her blowguns that she was planning on selling after the Chuunin exams. These blowguns are able to amplify a fire jutsu by 500."

The ANBU nodded in understanding. "So you and Choji will sneak in Zabuza and this person in while we break the barrier with fire jutsus."

Shikamaru nodded. "I've also supplied some of Naruto's own pills. According to him, they will amplify the potency of your chakra, allowing you to use jutsus twice as easily. I've already tested and Naruto was right."

Shikamaru passed them out to everyone.

"ANBU-san, I also need someone to bring Jiraiya-sama here. He will be located near the gates of Konoha soon."

The ANBU captain nodded and sent one of his subordinates. Shikamaru nodded and passed out blowguns to the ANBU captain and his two subordinates.

"Wait until we get Zabuza and Jin inside," Shikamaru said. The ANBU captain nodded.

Choji and Shikamaru made several hand seals.

**"Doton: Earth Diver!"** Choji said. He turned to Jin.

"Please hold on to my armor." Jin nodded and grabbed Choji's armor. Choji then dived into the roof.

**"Ninpou: Void Step!"** Shikamaru grabbed Zabuza. They both melted into the shadows.

Choji and Shikamaru reappeared in the huge forest the Shodaime made. Choji dropped Jin while Shikamaru pulled Zabuza out of the shadows. Zabuza shuddered the void empty and yet felt like someone was watching you.

Jin hefted his kanabo. "Now then Shark-san, shall we join the battle?"

Zabuza grinned. "Let's go!"

In the forest, Naruto and his group met up with Neji.

"Hey Neji, great match," Naruto said. "However, you have to leave Gaara to me."

"Why?"

"Gaara is someone called a jinchuuriki. He has a demon in him that amplifies Gaara's battle prowess. He is much more powerful than you," Naruto explained.

"What about you?" Neji asked. Shino and Kiba were wondering about that also. Naruto grinned.

"In all my time in Konoha, I have never gone all out," Naruto revealed.

Kiba, Shino, and Neji were surprised. He easily passed all the difficult challenges int the Chuunin Exams without even trying?

Kiba smelled something in the air. "Naruto, there's someone that smells like paint, wood and oil coming this way."

"Shino, Neji I want you two to capture this ninja and hold him until we get back," Naruto ordered.

Shino and Neji nodded. Just then Kankoru came from the trees. Kiba and Naruto ran past him. Kankoru tried to stop them but Shino's chain wrapped around Kankoru. Shino pulled hard and slammed Kankoru into a tree branch.

"You aren't going anywhere," Neji said. "What ever you and your friends are planning is going to fail."

Kankoru began laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Shino asked.

"No one, not even our Kage has defeated him. He is a demon!"

At the Konoha gates, the snakes were causing a huge amount of damage. The Konoha ninjas were trying to stop it. However, all attempts failed.

Ibiki was trying to think up a plan that would stop the snakes. He was interrupted by loud whistling sound. He looked up to see a humongous toad crush the snakes. On top of the toad was a Jiraiya. Everyone watched as Jiraiya performed a ridiculous dance and made a pose.

"BEHOOLD! THE SAGE THAT MAKES CRYING BABIES STARE IN AWE. THE ONE WHOSE NAME IS PROCLAIMED IN THE FOUR CORNERS OF THE WORLD! THE GREAT JIRAIYA!"

An ANBU landed on the toad beside Jiraiya. The ANBU knelt down.

"Jiraiya-sama. The Hokage is battling Orochimaru currently inside a barrier. He has also summoned the Shodaime and Nidaime to fight with him. As of this moment, there are several ninjas attempting to break down the barrier while two others are fighting along the Hokage."

Jiraiya growled. "That damned snake! Show me they are fighting!"

The ANBU nodded and began to head to the arena. Jiraiya followed him, eager to end Orochimaru's life once and for all.

In the forest, Temari was carrying Gaara. She turned when she heard Gaara moan.

"Gaara are you awake?" Temari asked.

"Temari, put me down!" Gaara commanded. Temari nodded and set him down. He grunted in pain and glared at Temari.

"Temari SCRAM!"

"What?" Gaara glared at her.

"Mind your own business and get lost!" Gaara growled. He knocked her away with enhanced strength that he had not possessed before. Temari crashed into the trees nearby. Gaara turned and growled animalistically.

"You!" Gaara said as he looked at Naruto and Kiba.

"Which one? Me or Kiba?" Naruto asked. Kiba personally hoped it wasn't him.

"Uzumaki!" Gaara growled.

Naruto grinned. "I would suggest you get Shukaku under control. But judging by your appearance, Shukaku is screaming for my blood."

Gaara grunted as another series of pain racked his body. Naruto turned to Kiba.

"Kiba, tend to Temari and stay out of the way," Naruto said. Kiba nodded. He quickly grabbed Temari and revived her. He then grabbed her and went a safe distance away to watch the upcoming battle.

"You who is powerful. You who have companions. You who is like me. Once I have destroyed that and you, I shall feel ALIVE!" Gaara growled.

"GAH!" Gaara bent over double groaning in pain. Markings began to cover his face. Sand reformed around his face and the right side of his body. The sand formed into a monstrous right arm, a tail, and a half of a demonic face. Naruto noticed that Gaara's right eye was yellow and star like.

"Come let me **_FEEL IT!_**" Gaara growled in a demonic voice. Kiba shuddered as his instincts pounded his head telling him to run away. Akamaru was whining at Gaara. Kiba turned to Temari and saw her shivering.

"It's starting!" Temari whispered."

Kankoru glared at Neji and Shino. Two arms popped from his side. Kankoru's mask crumbled away to reveal a puppet face. The puppet's mouth opened and shot poisoned senbons at the two. Shino and Neji jumped away. Shino retracted his chain and shot it out at the puppet. The puppet dodged but Shino clipped its arm. The arm shattered taking the blade attached to the arm along with it.

Neji used his Byakugan to search for the real Kankuro. He found Kankuro hiding in the branches. Neji turned to Shino.

"Shino attack the puppet with all you have. I'm going to attack the puppeteer," Neji said. Shino nodded. A huge number of Kikai bugs appeared from his body and the gourd on his back. There were so many that it obscured Kankuro's view of his puppet.

Shino directed his Kikai bugs to swarm the puppet and jam the joints. He also sent other bugs to eat the chakra strings that Kankuro was using to control the puppet.

"Shit!" Kankuro broke off the strings. He was about to reconnect them when he heard Neji's voice.

"You are in my range." Kankuro turned to see Neji charge him.

**"Two!"**

**"Four!"**

**"Eight!"**

**"Sixteen!"**

**"Thirty-Two!"**

**"Sixty-Four!"**

Kankuro flew and crashed into a tree trunk. He tried to gather chakra but felt absolutely numb. He looked up at Neji to see Shino beside him. Shino sent his bugs to eat Kankuro's chakra and watched as Kankuro's eyes closed as he became unconscious.

"What now?" Neji asked.

"I guess we go and help Naruto-taicho."

"And him?" Neji asked pointing at Kankuro.

"Bring him along," Shino said. Neji hefted Kankuro up on his shoulder.

"Alright let's go."

Inside the barrier, Orochimaru was cursing the Hokage in general.

"Damn him! How did they get past my barrier?" Orochimaru grunted. He blocked the Hokage's staff and dodged another one Jiraiya's strikes. He watched as the Shodiame was repeatedly beaten to a pulp and reformed by that damned dwarf with his earth jutsus and club. He turned and saw the Niidaime engaged in a taijutsu match with Zabuza. Zabuza literally sliced the Nidaime up using his zanbato. As Orochimaru blocked another strike by the Hokage, he saw the ANBU bombarding the barrier with powerful Katon jutsus. Orochimaru could tell the guards were having a hard time as all of them unleashed their cursed seals to level 2.

"Jin! Zabuza! Destroy the seals attached to the kunais before they reform. That's the only way to stop the jutsu!" the Hokage yelled.

Jin nodded. He made several hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground.

**"Kuchiyose: Mole Emporer, Uchigami!**" A mole three feet high, wearing a straw hat and carrying a mattock in his claws appeared.

"Yo!" the mole said. Jin waved at him.

"Hello Uchigami. I need to you to hold him while I get a seal from his head," Jin explained.

Uchigami nodded. He made a handseal.

**"Doton: Earth Golem Fist!"** A gigantic hand made of rock grabbed the Shodiame. Jin leaped up and made a hand seal.

**"Doton: Magma Heat!"** Jin channeled chakra into the kanabo, heating it at extremely high temperature. Jin swung it at the Shodaime's head, vaporizing the Shodaime's head along with the seal.

Uchigami released the rapidly disintegrating body. Jin and Uchigami watched as a baby's corpse was revealed. Both of them were horrified that Orochimaru would use such barbaric methods for power.

Uchigami growled. "Jin, since we have spare time on our hands, lets kill that snake bastard."

Jin nodded in agreement and hefted his club.

Zabuza exchanged water jutsu after water jutsu with the Nidaime. He blocked one with his zanbato and channeled a large amount in it. The Nidaime made several hand seals as Zabuza charged a huge amount of chakra in his zanbato.

**"Suiton: Grand Waterfall!"** A huge pillar of water charged toward Zabuza.

**"Metsujutsu: Roaring Blade Dragon!"** A humongous dragon made of chakra flew toward the Nidaime.

The dragon split the water pillar in half and vaporized the Nidaime and the seal. Zabuza panted and watched in fascination as the Nidaime's crumbling body revealed a small child no older than ten.

Zabuza growled and gripped his zanbato. "You fucking bastard! You are going to DIE!"

The Hokage, Jiraiya, Uchigami, Jin, and Zabuza all attacked Orochimaru. Orochimaru dodged for as long as he could but was caught by Uchigami's jutsu.

**"Metsujutsu: Giant's Dagger!"** A huge chakra aura appeared around his zanbato.

**"Doton: Hell Hammer!"** Jin's club grew extremely heavy as it was covered in black diamond.

**"Ninpou: Monkey's Cannon!**" The Hokage staff shortened and widened into the shape of a barrel. The Hokage aimed the mouth of the barrel at Orochimaru.

**"Ultimate Rasengan!"** A humongous orb appeared in Jiraiya's hand, glowing with power.

"DIE!" they yelled. Everyone attacked Orochimaru with a jutsu. Orochimaru smirked. His body was obliviated. However a white snake popped out at the last snake and crawled into the young child's corpse.

"Well, well," Orochimaru said. "You almost got me."

Everyone turned to see Orochimaru possessing the body of a small boy. The boy made several hand seals.

**"Kuchiyose: Impure Resurrection!"** An elaborate coffin appeared from out of the ground. Everyone watched as the coffin opened.

A man wearing a robe for his bottom and carrying a staff came out. He had an elaborate necklace around neck. No one recognized him until he opened his eyes.

The Hokage, Jiraiya, and the summons gasped.

"No it can't be!" Uchigami gasped.

"Those eyes!" Jiraiya gasped.

"The Sage of the Six Paths, creator of the ninja world!" the Hokage gasped.

Gaara growled at Naruto. He jumped and charged Naruto. Naruto leaped out of the way as Gaara swiped at him with his monstrous arm. Gaara's arm demolished several trees easily.

Naruto stood on a branch as he watched Gaara search for him.

"What is the matter Uzumaki? Are you afraid? Afraid of my existence?"

Naruto drew his sword and channeled chakra. He thrust his sword at Gaara's form.

**"Ittoryuu: Air Cannon!"** A large orb of air flew toward Gaara and slammed into him. Gaara lurched and fell off the branch. He caught himself however but was breathing deeply. The impact hurt him despite no piercing his armor.

"Uzumaki, you are very interesting." Gaara leaped at Naruto. Naruto also leaped at Gaara. He dodged Gaara's arm and sliced it into little pieces.

"AARGG! HAHAHAHAHA!" Gaara smiled maniacally despite him bleeding. "Uzumaki, mother will be happy for your blood."

Gaara grunted as he grew another arm and his face became covered by the sand, revealing a tanuki's face.

"Die!" Gaara roared and charged Naruto. Naruto glared at Gaara and dodged his attack. Naruto went to another branch and made one-handed seals for two different jutsus. When he finished he waited until Gaara charged again.

**"Oni Katon: Air Fireball!"** Naruto launched a white baseball-sized fireball at Gaara's face. Gaara didn't dodge as he thought the fireball was weak.

BOOM! The fireball caused a huge explosion and fiery shockwave when it touched Gaara. Gaara flew back stunned and burned as he tried to reform his sand all around his body. His arms were blown off along with most of his face.

"Shit, how could this guy be so powerful?" Gaara gasped. He watched in horror as Narut charged him, sword drawn.

**"Kenryuu: Storm Slash!"** Naruto slashed Gaara with his sword. The sword sliced through Gaara's armor and tore off a section of it. Gaara's eyes widened and he jumped back.

**"Fuuton: Great Sandblast Breakthrough!"** Gaara blew a huge sandstorm at Naruto. Naruto channeled chakra in his sword and swung it.

**"Metsujutsu: Chaos Wave!"** Gaara was torn apart as chakra blade sliced his tail off along with most of his armor. In some places, his bare skin was showing.

Temari and Kiba watched in awe as Naruto dominated the battle. Naruto was showing strength equal to a jounin and Kiba guessed he wasn't going all out too.

"Who is this guy?" Temari asked.

Kiba grinned.

"He's Naruto Uzumaki, ninja of the Leaf." Kiba turned to the battle and cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted.

"GO NARUTO! KICK HIS SANDY, UNWIPED ASS!"

Naruto grinned when he heard Kiba's words. He sheathed his sword and channeled chakra throughout his body.

**"Tekkai Tekken!"** Naruto slammed his fist on Gaara's face. The punch was so strong that the branch Gaara was standing on broke. Both of them fell to the ground, landing with a huge BOOM.

Kiba and Temari peered down to see Naruto standing over Gaara inside of a crater.

Gaara looked at Naruto.

"You. YOU! MY EXISTANCE SHALL NOT END BECAUSE OF YOU!" Gaara shrieked. Naruto jumped as a huge amount of sand gathered around Gaara. Naruto watched as more and more sand surrounded Gaara. Naruto watched as Gaara's form grew and grew until it was bigger than a mountain.

"What is that?" Kiba asked in awe. Akamaru whimpered.

"The Final Form. Shukaku!" Temari whispered.

Naruto smirked. He made several hand seals and bit his thumb.

**"Kuchiyose: The Raven King Tsuneyami!"**

A huge raven around forty feet tall appeared. The raven had a silver patch of feathers around its neck and a silver stripe on his back from his neck to the tip of his middle tail feather. The raven hovered a bit before perching on a very thick branch.

"Naruto, why have you summoned me?" Tsuneyami asked. His voice was harsh and deep and seemed to grate your ears. Kiba winced at the sound of his voice.

"I apologize for summoning you. However, my opponent is a tailed beast, Ichibi of the Desert," Naruto said politely.

Tsuneyami nodded. "At least you summon me for proper reasons not like the summoner for toads, Jiraiya, and the summoner for snakes, Orochimaru."

Naruto nodded. "I need you to carry me to fight Gaara."

Tsuneyami bent down and allowed Naruto on his back. Naruto sat cross-legged and channeled chakra to his legs. Tsuneyami spread out his massive wings and launched himself in the air, making a humongous whirlwind. Kiba had to use chakra and his claws to keep himself from flying off. Temari wasn't that lucky and flew off the branch. However a chain wrapped around her waist and pulled her back to a branch.

"Shino, Neji! Hey guys!" Kiba said excitedly. Shino and Neji waved at Kiba.

"Kiba where's Naruto-taicho?" Shino asked. Kiba pointed up in the air. Shino's and Neji's gaze followed Kiba's finger. Both of them watched as Naruto, riding on a huge raven was bombing a huge sand tanuki with jutsu after justsu.

"He really was holding back all this time," Neji gasped.

Naruto was in the air meditating. All of his jutsus had little or no effect on Gaara's huge body. He watched as Gaara rose up from the Shukaku's head.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU AMUSE ME!" Gaara shouted. He made a hand seal.

**"Ninpou: Feigning Sleep!"** Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Gaara fall asleep.

**_"YAHAHOOO! I'M FINALLY OUT! AND I SEE SOMEONE I WANT TO KILL!"_** the Shukaku said.

"Its come out, the real Shukaku, get ready for evasive action, Naruto," Tsuneyami said.

Naruto nodded.

Shukaku inhaled deeply and blew toward Tsuneyami.

**"FUUTON: DRILLING AIR BULLET!"** A humongous orb of air flew toward Tsuneyami. Tsuneyami dived at Shukaku.

**"Ninpou: Iron Screech!"** Tsuneyami opened his beak and channeled chakra in his throat.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEGHEEEEEGHEEEEEEGHEEEEEGH!"

The Shukaku winced and shook violently as the high pitch screech blurred his vision and made his head throb violently.

Kiba was on the ground rolling in pain as his ears were affected by the screech. Neji quickly plugged Kiba's ears with earplugs.

"THANKS NEJI!" Kiba yelled.

"You're welcome."

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Tsuneyami flew high into the air and ruffled his feathers as he dodged another one of Shukaku's windblasts. Tsuneyami watched as his feathers dropped on the Shukaku.

**"Ninpou: Iron Feathers!"** The feathers became as sharp as swords and stabbed Shukaku.

"Tsuneyami, I need you to avoid his blasts for ten more seconds!" Naruto said. Tsuneyami nodded.

Naruto went into meditations and reached for the spiritual part of his chakra. When he reached it, he gathered it and channeled it into his sword.

"Soar above the blizzards to the clear blue skies,** EKISHOU RYUUJIN!**"

Everyone watched as a huge pillar of chakra surrounded Naruto. He was holding a huge sword. The sword blade was four feet long, single edged, and six inches wide. There was no cross-guard and the grip was fourteen inches long. A hand protector divided the grip into two. On the end of the grip was a pommel like Zabuza's. Edged on the blade was a blue dragon.

Naruto swung the blade at the Shukaku. A huge blue, fire blade flew at the Shukaku and lopped of its arm. The Shukaku watched as the blue flames ate rapidly at his body.

"SHIT!" Shukaku screamed. He watched as the sand was frozen and fell off.

Naruto smirked. "Tsuneyami! Charge!"

Tsuneyami flew at Shukaku. Naruto charged up his sword and thrust it at the Shukaku.

**"Crystal Dragon Bomb!"** A humongous crystal dragon larger than Tsuneyami flew toward Shukaku and stabbed deeply.

**BOOM!**

Shukaku exploded in millions of pieces. Naruto was able to catch Gaara dead tired and scared for his life.

"No! No! Don't kill me!" Gaara screamed. Naruto's eyes softened when he saw scared Gaara was.

"Tsuneyami, land on the ground." Naruto ordered.

Tsuneyami nodded and landed on the ground. Naruto slid down the raven's back and laid Gaara on the ground.

"Don't. Don't come any closer!" Gaara screamed.

"Gaara, I won't kill you. Going through every day alone, without company, feeling incomplete and watching people smile and laugh with others. When you try and join them, they see you as a monster and run away with fear."

Gaara stared at Naruto. How did he know?

"However, you have people who care for you. Your sister and brother. Trust and acknowledge them. They will save you from this hell of loneliness. And in time, other people will see you aren't a monster."

Gaara listened to Naruto's words.

"Soon you will find strength in knowing you have people that believe in you. People that you want to protect. People that you will love. This is why I became strong. This is why I kill without mercy. This is why I became a ninja of Konoha. This is my belief."

"Love?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded.

"You have a brother an sister that love you, despite how you treated them in the past. Now is the time to make amends."

Naruto watched as Shino, Neji, Kiba, Temari, and Kankuro dropped around them. Temari and Kankuro were unsure of what to do. Gaara had never lost before.

"That's enough," Gaara whispered.

"Alright Gaara," Kankuro said. He gently lifted his brother up. Kankoru and Temari nodded to the Konoha ninjas and left.

As the Sand genins left, Gaara spoke.

"Temari..Kankoru. I'm sorry," Gaara whispered.

Kankuro and Temari exchanged looks of shock.

"It's nothing," Kankuro said.

Inside the barrier, after a ferocious battle, they finally stopped the Sage of Six Paths. After the barrier fell, the ANBU squad helped the group fight the six clones the Sage created. Shikamaru was able to stop the Sage clones by firing his arrows at their shadows. It halted them long enough for the ANBU to stop them and destroy them. The Hokage and Jiraiya in his Hermit mode managed to destroy Orochimaru's seal.

Once the Sage's body crumbled, the Hokage grabbed Orochimaru's vessel. He plunged his hand inside the body and pulled out the white snake Orochimaru became.

He dropped Orochimaru and watched it grow into a humongous white snake made of snakes. Orochimaru laughed at their expressions.

"Now you see my true form!"

The Hokage shook his head at what Orochimaru had become.

"Orochimaru, you are truly a monster! Look at you, you have lost your sense of humanity!"

"If its for my ambition, so be it!" Orochimaru shrieked. He struck at Jiraiya who dodged. He and the two great hermits on his shoulder made seals.

**"Sennjutsu: Deeper Fryer!"** A stream of flames enveloped Orochimaru. Orochimaru felt the full impact of the jutsu and shrieked in pain.

**"Doton: Earth Chain!"** Jin and Uchigami slammed their palms into the ground. Huge chains flew out of the ground and wrapped around Orochimaru.

**"Katon: Flare Missile!"** The ANBUs raised their blowguns and blew huge gouts of flame, burning Orochimaru.

The genins decided to help the adults no matter the consequences.

**"Ninpou: Rain of Explosive Steel!"** Tenten directed hundreds of spears at Orochimaru. They pierced his body easily and exploded.

**"Doton: Boulder Cannon!"** Choji created a boulder and smashed it at Orochimaru. The boulder smashed into Orochimaru's head.

**"Ninpou: Hurricane Arrow!**" Shikamaru sent an arrow full of chakra at Ochimaru's eye. It drilled through one eye and came out of the other eye but missed the brain.

As Orochimaru screamed and struggled, the Hokage watched in vindictive pleasure.

"Orochimaru! Your ambition will end here!"

"NEVER! YOU HAVE GROWN OLD AND THE NINJAS OF SAND AND SOUND SHALL DESTROY THE VILLAGE!"

The Hokage glared at Orochimaru.

"You should know, not to take the ninjas of this village lightly."

Throughout Konoha, Leaf shinobis were defeating Sand and Sound.

In a field, Hiashi Hyuuga blew away a team of Sand chuunins with a Kaiten.

"Do not forget, the Hyuugas are the strongest in the Leaf!"

**"Multi-size!"** Chouza shouted. He grew to twice the size of a building and began to swing his staff, causing havoc among the Sand and Sound ninjas.

On a rooftop, Shikaku watched as several sand jounins get caught in his shadow.

"Is this your first time experiencing the Leaf's Shadow Imitation Technique? Well let me also introduce you to the Shadow Neck Bind Technique."

The Sand shinobis watched as a hand made of shadows crawled to their throats and began to choke them.

Inoichi made a handseal at a Sand jounin.

**"Ninpou: Mind Body Switch!"** The sand jounin attacked his comrade.

"Stop it what the hell are you doing?"

"I can't my body is moving on its own!" Ino watched as the two jounins killed each other.

Shibi Aburame was in the forest dragging Sound nins in to feed his Kikai's voracious appetite for chakra.

Tsuma and Hana Inuzaka were mauling Sound ninjas left and right with their dogs and clan jutsus.

Anko laughed wildly as she slew Sound ninjas with manic energy. She cackled in glee as she stabbed a Sound jounin in the crotch and jerked the kunai up.

"Orochimaru, true strength lies in protecting others. Since I was never able to teach you that I shall end your ambition here!" the Hokage dclared

The Hokage picked up the Kusanagi and stabbed it deep in Orochimaru's brain.

"DIE!" the Hokage yelled.

And so ended the life of the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru.

The Hokage stood up panting. He stumbled only to be caught by Jiraiya.

"There you go sensei," Jiraiya said as he laid Jiraiya against a tree root.

The Hokage looked up at Jiraiya.

"You look really ugly and scary in that form. You won't be able to get any information for those books if you look like that," the Hokage said.

Jiraiya glared as everyone around him laughed.

"I do not look ridiculous!" Jiraiya said. He made a pose and began to shout.

"BEHOLD THE BRILLIANT GLOW OF MY ANGELIC HALO! THE GALLANT JIRAI-!"

He was interrupted by the two toad hermits on his shoulder punching him in the cheek simultaneously.

"STOP SHOUTING IN MY EAR, DANGIT!" they shouted.

The Hokage chuckled at the sight. An ANBU landed by him and knelt down.

"Hokage-sama, the ninjas from Sand and Sound have left. We captured many of them including the Orochimaru's personal four guards. The Invasion failed. We have won."

The Hokage looked to the sky and began weeping tears of happiness.

"The place the leaves dance. The fires burn. The fire of the shadows illuminates the village. And so a new leaf sprouts," the Hokage whispered. He smiled and began to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Aftermath**

Naruto was downtown Konoha helping the villagers in repairing the damage caused by the invasion. He looked around and smiled when he saw his friends helping too.

Haku and Kin were helping many of the women cook food and serve drinks to the men repairing the buildings. Shino was using his bugs to help reconnect the wiring in the houses so that electricity could be restored to the houses. Choji was carrying huge loads of lumber easily and delivered them to carpenters. Kiba was using his claws to dig out objects stuck in the ground such as heavy iron beams and such. Neji was with Hinata and both of them were helping the plumbers to fix the pipes and plumbing. Lee was helping as much as he could, despite orders from the doctor from taking it easy. He had just miraculously recovered and somehow, Lee could use his chakra now.

Naruto wiped his brow and turned to see someone holding a drink.

"Thanks Ino," Naruto said. Ino had become friends with Naruto and the others when she admitted she didn't want to friends with Sakura or Sasuke anymore. When asked why, Ino said that both of them didn't know what it meant to be a Shinobi of Konoha. She was welcomed with open arms by the group. However, Lee made amorous advances to her, much to Ino's chagrin and everyone else's pleasure.

"No problem Naruto. I'm going to give some drinks to the others, especially Choji. The poor guy's sweating like a pig," Ino said.

Naruto looked at Choji who really was sweating like a pig. Naruto grimaced when Choji took off his shirt. However under that were huge muscles and a hint of fat. Seems like strength training affected Choji a lot. Naruto glanced at Ino to see her blushing.

"Um Ino, you're drooling," Naruto pointed out. He grinned when Ino turned bright red.

"I am not," Ino stated firmly and stomped away. Naruto snickered when she wiped her hand across her mouth.

Naruto sighed and picked up a can of paint. He went with some of the other painters and helped them out. Naruto also made several clones so that each painter had a partner. This way, the painting was done twice as fast.

Naruto heard a pot being struck by a spatula. "Lunch time!"

Naruto eagerly placed his brush back in the paint can and jumped down to the stall, which served as the kitchen.

He saw Haku and Kin serve bowls of rice with teriyaki chicken and stir-fried vegetables. His mouth watered when he smelled the delicious food.

"Man that smells good!" Naruto exclaimed. Behind him Kiba nodded while Akamaru yipped in agreement.

Haku grinned and served Naruto a bowl. "Its mostly Mrs. Akimichi that cooked the food. She is a general in the kitchen."

Naruto looked over to see Anko dip a finger in the teriyaki sauce. However, Mrs. Akimichi whacked her hand with a wooden ladle. Anko winced and rubbed her smarting hand.

"What was that for?" Anko yelled. She cringed when Mrs. Akimichi held the ladle threateningly.

"Don't stick you fingers in any of the dishes," Mrs. Akimichi said sternly.

"You mean like this?" Anko tried to stick a finger in the rice but Mrs. Akimichi slapped Anko's arm several time with the ladle before Anko touched it. Anko retracted her hand and winced at her smarting arm.

Naruto chuckled at the dismayed look on Anko's face. "You're right, Haku. Anyway I have to go. Bye Haku, bye Kin!"

Both girls waved at Naruto as he left. Kiba stepped up to receive food.

"Hi Haku, can I have some extra teriyaki chicken for Akamaru?"

Haku smiled at Kiba. She served him his lunch and an extra plate of teriyaki chicken for Akamaru.

"Here you go, enjoy," Haku said serenely. Kiba blushed and took the bowl and plate.

"Thanks Haku," Kiba said. As he walked to where Naruto sat, he muttered.

"Lucky bastard that Naruto. To get two hot girlfriends."

Kiba sat with Naruto. He placed the plate of teriyaki on the table. Akamaru leaped from Kiba's head and began eating the teriyaki greedily.

Soon Tenten, Shino, Choji, Neji, Hinata, Lee, and Shikamaru joined them in their lunch. All of them began to talk, laugh, and joke. It was easily the loudest yet cheerful table of the bunch.

At another table, several of the jounins looked at the genins.

"Noisy bunch, ain't they?" Asuma commented. Kakashi and Zabuza nodded in agreement. They both turned the page on their Icha Icha book simultaneously. Anko's eye twitched.

"As if Kakashi wasn't bad enough. Now there's a mist version of him, with their silent, stoic attitude, their short answers, their perverted books, and that mask on their faces. What is under the mask anyway?" Anko ranted in her mind.

Gai shook his head at the pair. "It is not youthful to be reading that book here, Kakashi-san and Zabuza-san."

"You say something Gai?" Kakashi and Zabuza asked at the same time. Gai threw his hands to his head.

"DAMN YOU KAKASHI AND ZABUZA WITH YOUR HIP ATTITUDES!" Gai shouted.

Gai then brightened up.

"YOSH I HAVE A NEW ETERNAL RIVAL AS WELL AS KAKASHI!" Gai bellowed. He pointed at Zabuza.

"ZABUZA! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A MATCH OF SUMO!"

Zabuza said nothing and picked up his drink. He took a sip and went back reading.

"Did you say something important Gai?" Zabuza asked politely.

"DAMN YOU ZABUZA AND YOUR HIP ATTITUDE!"

Kurenai turned to Asuma.

"Asuma have you heard if any of the genins were going to be promoted?"

Asuma shook his head.

"Nope. However, if I had to choose Naruto would definitely be a chuunin, hell even jounin," Asuma said. He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

"I have to agree," Kurenati said. "Over the past several months he has distinguished himself unlike any other genin."

Gai nodded. "I've heard several of Naruto's accomplishments, all of them extremely impressive and most of them showing his ability as a leader and a ninja of Konoha."

Asuma breathed deeply and exhaled smoke. Anko and Kurenai glared at the chain smoking jounin.

"I took a peek at the Hokage's desk and found a very interesting report," Asuma said.

"What is it?" Anko asked.

"Did you notice that Naruto was absent in the stadium when the invasion began?" Asuma said. The jounins nodded.

"Apparently, he was fighting Gaara that insane sand genin. Turned out that genin was a jinchuuriki of the Ichibi."

"No way!" Anko said. Asuma grinned.

"That's not the surprising part. Gaara was able to fully release the Ichibi's form, albeit a sand version. However, it still retained all of the Ichibi's powers. Naruto battled it on the back of a giant raven he summoned."

"A raven?" Gai asked.

"A raven. However, Naruto defeated the Shukaku by sending one helluva jutsu at the Shukaku, causing the Shukaku to explode, defeating Gaara."

"What happened to Gaara?" Zabuza asked.

"According to the report, the battle against Naruto changed Gaara so much that instead of the homicidal psycopath he used to be, Gaara is now a kind and gentle person. He doesn't speak much but at least he's stable," Asuma said.

"Geez, and I thought making a plan to help the Hokage was impressive," Zabuza said.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, as you know, Orochimaru put this barrier between the Hokage and the outside world. However, Naruto sent Choji and Shikamaru along with Tenten to help the Hokage out. Choji and Shikamaru got me and a person named Jin to help out."

"Jin? Not that crazy dwarf that carried a humongous kanabo?" Anko asked.

"The same exact Jin. Anyway, Naruto told Shikamaru to break or go around the barrier. Shikamaru understood what Naruto was thinking. Anyway, Shikamaru and Choji managed to sneak inside the barrier and get Jin and I inside. When we got inside, the ANBUs outside began using blowguns, the ones that amplify Katon jutsus, to break down the barrier," Zabuza explained.

"What happened inside?"

"Well yadda yadda yadda, and Orochimaru bit the dust," Zabuza said.

"YOU BASTARD!" Anko screamed. She leapt across the table and began throttling the life out of Zabuza.

"GLUGAGUGAGLUG!" Zabuza gurgled out as Anko shook him. The other jounins watched in amusement at the two.

"You bastard, what happened next?"

In the Hospital, the Hokage was reading his Icha Icha book. He giggled and blushed as he read the novel.

"Jiraiya, you are a genius," the Hokage said. He heard a knock on his door and hid the book.

"Come in!" Jin walked in and glanced at the Hokage.

"You can read that smut. I'm just here to read my smut," Jin said. He held out a black book with a moon and red rose on it.

"What Icha Icha book is that?" Hokage asked. Jin shook his head.

"Its not an Icha Icha novel. No, Naruto wrote this masterpiece when I forced him to write smut. This novel contains a great plot that has romance, drama, action, comedy, and more explicit scenes that the Icha Icha ever had," Jin said. He flipped open to a sex scene and handed it to the Hokage.

"Here read some," Jin offered. The Hokage read it curious.

A nurse was passing by when she heard a loud splat in the Hokage's room. She opened the door to see the Hokage pale as a sheet. He had two rivulets of blood dripping down his nose. On the wall the Hokage was facing, there was a humongous bloodstain on the wall.

"DOCTOR!" the nurse screamed. A doctor ran in and checked the Hokage. He turned to the nurse.

"Hurry to the blood bank and get blood type A, ASAP!" the doctor said. The nurse nodded and ran out the door.

The doctor noticed a black book on the ground. He picked it up and began reading.

"Doctor I have the-. DOCTOR!" the nurse screamed. The doctor was in the same condition as the Hokage. There was also a huge bloodstain on the windows.

The Hokage and the doctor were both replaying the scene they had read in their minds. Both of them had a big lecherous grin on their faces.

In another part of the hospital, Sasuke was brooding. He was staring up at the ceiling. He had heard what had happened in the invasion and was extremely angry.

"I should have been the hero! Me! The Uchiha!" Sasuke thought angrily.

_"So typical of the people in Konoha, ignorant!"_ a small oily voice inside Sasuke's head said.

"Who said that?" Sasuke said.

_"Yare, yare. Calm down, I'm just your consciousness,"_ the voice said.

"Right, and Sakura isn't a banshee."

_"Point is that you deserve power and prestige, not that commoner, Uzumaki,"_ the voice said.

"Yes I do deserve it more than him."

_"You've been through more pain than he knows."_

"Yes I have."

_"You deserve power!"_

"Yes!"

_"You deserve prestige!"_

"Yes!"

_"You deserve little boys to serve you night and day!"_

"**Y-!** What the hell? I don't need that?" Sasuke thought.

_"I mean, a harem of beautiful women to cater to your every pleasure!"_ the voice said quickly.

**"YES!"**

_"Then listen closely, little one for I can help gain it all,"_ the voice said. The voice would have grinned if it had a face.

_"Foolish leaf ninjas. They think they have slain The Snake Sannin, Orochimaru? They do not realize that in every curse seal I have implanted my soul. I shall resurrect myself with the help of this handsome pawn and his eyes."_

Back in downtown Konoha, Naruto was washing his hands when three children tackled him.

"NARUTO-NIISAN!" they cried. Naruto lurched a bit from the extra weight on his arms and back.

"Niisan, we haven't seen you in such a long time!" Konohamaru said happily.

"We've been trying to find you since we completed the task you gave us," Moegi said.

"Yeah but every time we asked the Hokage you were gone," Udon said.

Naruto smiled.

"Did you really do it?" Naruto asked.

Konohamaru scratched the back of his head.

"Well on the last one, we just went door to door saying to women that this weird, loud, white haired guy was forcing us to read his book. Every time we did that, we made crying and sniffling noises. After that, we found a huge mob with torches, pitchforks, and clubs calling for a Jiraiya's blood," Konohamaru explained.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Was this yesterday?"

Moegi nodded. "Yeah it was."

Naruto snickered and began laughing extremely hard. He bent over, gasping and wheezing. The three kids jumped off his back and ran to get Naruto water. They splashed him with water in hopes of helping him. He continued to laugh for several minutes before he stopped.

"Guys you have definitely proved that you are ready to be a ninja. Just out of curiosity, do you have any pictures of the last prank?"

Udon nodded. As he handed a packet of pictures to Naruto, Konohamaru spoke up.

"The old white haired guy was easy. The best one we did was to lure him to the red district of Konoha and push in a gay bar," Konohamaru explained.

Naruto struggled not to laugh.

"May I see those pictures please?"

Udon gave another packet of pictures to Naruto.

"Oh Kami!" Naruto whispered as he looked at a picture.

"Oh Kami is right. If you ever did that, I would tear out of this seal even if it killed me," Kyuubi said.

"Konohamaru, do you mind if I keep this?"

"Sure, we have the negatives anyway," Konohamaru nodded.

Naruto grinned.

"You know, this is the perfect time for you to show you one of my favorite jutsus," Naruto said.

Naruto began to walk to the forests of Konoha. The three children followed him eagerly. After they reached a mile inside the forest, Naruto stopped.

"I'll teach you two things that will help you," Naruto said.

"What are they?" Moegi asked.

"Henge and Tree Walking."

"Why those?" Udon asked.

"Because tree walking helps build up chakra. Henge is just fun to use around town," Naruto explained.

"Henge is fun to use?" Konohamaru asked skeptically. Naruto nodded.

"I use it a lot of times, mostly scaring the crap out of people," Naruto said. He made a handseal.

"Henge!" Naruto was surrounded by a cloud of smoke. When the smoke disappeared, there was a giant octopus on its place.

"AAUGH!" the kids yelled as the octopus grabbed them with its tentacles. The octopus exploded into smoke revealing a laughing Naruto.

"Hahaha! You should have seen the looks on your faces!" Naruto chuckled. Konohamaru thought about it and began laughing.

"You're right Naruto-niisan, henge is fun to use," Konohamaru said. Moegi and Udon nodded. It was fun scaring the heck out of people you don't like.

That afternoon, Naruto taught Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon henge and tree walking. Naruto was surprised at how much chakra the three had. Apparently, all of them had genin level chakras despite them still being academy students. Konohamaru himself had high genin levels of chakra.

"Konohamaru, how many tries did it take before you succeded on what I asked?" Naruto asked.

"Umm, Udon do you have how many attempts it took?" Konohamaru nodded. Udon searched his pack and pulled out a little notebook.

"1,596 attempts Konohamaru. Out of those, 1093 our pranks worked but we didn't get away. 850 times we managed to escape the jounins and chuunins for 1-2 hours. 302 times we outran the ANBU for 2-3 hours. 12 times we escaped them completely. 1 time we pranked HER and escaped," Udon recited. Naruto noticed when Udon mentioned HER Konohamaru and Moegi flinched and rubbed their buts.

"Who do you mean when you say HER?" Naruto asked. Moegi shivered.

"Some crazy dango loving woman that threw explosive tags, snakes, and kunais when she chased us," Moegi explained.

"She was caught in the crossfire of one of our pranks and caught us. Then she hung us by out underwear on top of a flagpole," Konohamaru said.

Naruto sweat dropped. Anko definitely did not know the meaning of the phrase to old back.

"Oh yeah, what about HIM!" Udon exclaimed. They all shivered.

"Who's HIM?" Naruto asked. He had a suspicion it was Zabuza.

"This huge man that carried a humongous sword on his back," Moegi said.

"He chased us and swinging that humongous sword of his when Konohamaru called him a No Eyebrow Freak," Udon said while glaring at Konohamaru. Konohamaru chuckled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry about that. Any way, when he caught us, he threw us in the Aburame clan forest. There were so many bugs!" Konohamaru said.

Naruto's sweatdrop grew even bigger. What the hell were those two thinking?

At the end of the afternoon, all three of them were able to master tree walking and were proficient in henge.

"Great job guys. Practice those jutsus and use them for your pranks. Send me real good pictures if you want to learn more jutsus," Naruto said.

"Hai! Naruto-sensei!" the three said. The three children ran off, leaving Naruto to muse over what the children said.

"Naruto-sensei. I like the sound of that," Naruto thought. He walked back to Konoha at a more sedate pace; thinking of what Kin will make for supper.

In the Hokage Tower, the council was holding a meeting without the Hokage for deciding who should make Chuunin. However, there was a unnatural support for the Uchiha to become Chuunin despite his ridiculous lack of credential or merit.

"The Uchiha MUST become Chuunin! This village needs the Sharingan bloodline again!" a civilian council member demanded. Tsume Inuzaka, the most blunt of all the council members, began banging her head on the table. Many of the ninjas on the council felt like doing the same.

"The Uchiha is not ready to become Chuunin," Shikaku Nara drawled. "The current level of strategy and skill he shows now is at high genin level at least. If we send him out to do B class missions, it is likely he will be killed and his eyes be harvested for research."

"Also, he is not mentally stable as he is an egomaniac," Inoichi added. "He thinks just because he is an Uchiha that his name automatically grants him privilage."

"I agree. The Uchiha is not ready to be a chuunin," Chouza Akimichi said.

"Then who do we promote to be chuunin?" Hiashi asked.

"I suggest Naruto Uzumaki become chuunin. Maybe even Tokubetsu Jounin, specializing in Combat and Kenjutsu," Shibi Aburame proposed. Many of the ninja council members nodded approvingly at the proposal.

"I agree with promoting Naruto to Tokubetsu jounin," Tsume said. "I heard from my son Kiba that Naruto was able to demolish a genin in the Preliminaries with a single kenjutsu move. In my son's words, Naruto "Split the poor bastard in half" I must say that after Naruto helped my son in a unique training, Kiba can defeat many Inuzakas in a straight Taijutsu match."

"My son also was taught by Naruto," Chouza said. "Thanks to Naruto's training, Choji was a vital part in rescuing the Hokage and defeating Orochimaru."

"Mine too. My son and Shibi's son were teammates with Naruto. Under Naruto's leadership, they have a remarkable amount of experience despite being rookies," Shikaku said. "Three B-rank missions and they haven't been genins for a year!"

"Naruto has all of the credentials and has proven time and time again that he is ready to become Chuunin," Tsume said.

"I disagree," Danzo said. Everyone turned to look at the old war hawk. Many with exhasperation.

"He has not proven that he is completely trustworthy. None of us know what this Naruto is truly capable of. I suggest a time with Ibiki to loosen his toungue a bit," Danzo suggested.

"NEVER! GO DIE AND GO TO HELL DANZO!" Shibi Aburame thundered. Shibi's bugs were swarming around his body dangerously as Shibi glared at Danzo behind his shades.

Every person stared at Shibi in shock. No one, not even the Hyuugas were as emotionless or stoic as the Aburames. To make an Aburame this mad is stepping on extremely dangerous territory as the Aburames are masters of stealth, poison, and assassination. This is why the Aburames were on the council.

Danzou smirked. "Why is it that an Aburame defends this outcast so much?"

"Danzou I am warning you!" Shibi growled. The bug cloud around Shibi seemed to expand so it looked like a huge black cloud behind Shibi.

"Do not think you ROOT ninjas will be able to so much as touch me or the Aburames. Nothing you can do will harm me in any way. However, you might want to watch yourself as a small bug carrying a powerful toxin can go into your room and fly into your mouth," Shibi proclaimed. He flicked his sleeve once to reveal two thin spikes dripping with glowing sick green poison.

Danzo was about to speak but a thundering voice interrupted him.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to see the Hokage striding in the room. He glared at Danzo once and motioned for Shibi to sit down. Shibi flicked off Danzo and sat down, with no emotion on his face.

"Now, I believe that this meeting is to decide which genins to promote to chuunin. Is that right Jin?"

Jin emerged from the floor his hands in a hand seal. He nodded to the Hokage and turned to Danzo.

"You know, next time keep them sprouts in line. They dragged me to some damned dungeon and tried to interrogate me under your orders apparently," Jin said angrily. He pulled out a scroll and unsealed it. When the smoke dispelled, there was a pile of around a 100 corpses, all of them ROOT ninjas. Every ninjas had a signs of a violent death. Jin sealed them back and tossed the scroll to Danzo.

The Hokage turned to Danzo.

"Despite the fact you are supported by my advisor, Koharu but you are UNDER my command. As of this moment, I am disbanding ROOT. If you make any more illegal actions in subverting my authority, I will have you executed. Do I make myself clear?" the Hokage said.

"Clear Hokage-sama," Danzo said neutrally. Inwardly, he was scheming on how to usurp the Hokage's position.

"Now, down to the main purpose," the Hokage said briskly. "I will definitely promote Naruto to chuunin and maybe Tokubetsu jounin if I am supported by enough votes. The other genins I suggest should be chuunins are Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Tenten."

Many of the ninjas on the council nodded in approval of the genins being promoted. However, many civilian council members were disappointed that Sasuke was not suggested for promotion.

"I say that Sasuke Uchiha should be promoted," Akujo Haruno said. Everyone turned to the pink-haired woman.

"May I ask why he should be promoted?" Hiashi asked. "If I remember rightly he did not win his match against his opponent and despite his bloodline, he lost because he recklessly charged a long range specialist."

"We must help Sasuke Uchiha restore his clan's family glory. Without the Uchiha, our military strength is weakened!" Akujo demanded. Other Uchiha supporters including Danzo and Koharu nodded in agreement. While many ninjas and neutral council members showed no outward reaction to the blatant favoritism to the Uchiha, Tsume rolled her eyes at the ignorant members on the council.

"Look Akujo, you are overstepping your privelages as a member of the civilian council," Tsume said. "The selection of chuunins from the genins is a strictly military matter that you have no say in. It is for the decision of the ninjas on the council to decide."

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Akujo shrieked. Tsume covered her ears at Akujo's shrillness.

Jiraiya walked in, holding both of his ears in pain. Everyone watched as he muttered and pulled out a telescope.

"I just had to enter when the mother of the skinny pink banshee screams. Oh well, time for peeping!"

Everyone watched in astonishment as Jiraiya completely ignored the meeting and opened a window. Then, in front of everybody, used his telescope to peep on the women in the hot springs. Everyone sweat dropped when he began giggling lecherously and muttering dirty sentences under his breath.

The Hokage cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Can we proceed to vote on which genins to promote to chuunin now?" the Hokage asked.

"WAIT!" Akujo shrieked. Jiraiya cursed as the lens of his telescope shattered at the Haruno's cry. He casually threw it out the window and pulled out a humongous set of binoculars.

"What is it Haruno-san?" Hiashi asked.

"If Sasuke cannot be chuunin, then at least have him apprienticed to Jiraiya. I am sure he will appreciate having the privelage to teach the Uchiha," Akujo said.

Jiraiya turned to Akujo with an incredulous expression on his face.

"Lady, what have you been smoking?" Jiraiya asked.

"WHAT?!" Akujo shrieked at the top of her voice.

"Do you think I would train that spoiled brat? Your daughter has a better chance of having a successful date with Sasuke before I teach him. I've seen Sasuke and I will not train him. All he cares about is gaining more power to kill his brother. He is so obsessed with killing his brother that he will betray Konoha," Jiraiya said bluntly.

Akujo was about to shriek again when Jin "lightly" tapped her in the back of her head with his kanabo. She was instantly knocked out to the relief of many.

"Now, can we please vote on who to promote to chuunin?" the Hokage asked. The ninjas on the council nodded.

"Haku-chan. Kin-chan, I'm home!" Naruto shouted. He closed the door to see his friends eating dinner in his already cramped apartment. Zabuza, Anko, Iruka, and other jounins were eating also.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Haku and Kin said cheerfully. They ran over and glomped Naruto. Naruto kissed each girl and went to help Kin and Haku cook.

"Kin, why are there so many people here?" Naruto asked Kin as he quickly made some takoyaki in a pan.

"Well at first, Shino and Shikamaru came over to see how you were doing and to ask if you were going to train them more," Kin said. Naruto nodded as he placed the cooked takoyaki on a plate and covered it with a savory sauce. He handed it to Haku who served the takoyaki to the guests.

"When they came in, we told them you weren't here. They decided to wait for you here and rest," Haku continued. Naruto placed some karaage into the pan and watched it cook.

"Soon after Shino and Shikamaru came, Zabuza and Kakashi ran in trying to escape from Anko who was throwing a rain of kunai at the two of them. Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma were following the three while Iruka tried to placate Anko," Kin explained.

"We decided to serve some food when all of the jounins and Iruka came in the house," Haku said. "As they ate, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, and Gai's team also came in. That's pretty much what happened," Kin finished. Naruto fished out the karaage from the oil and spread a savory sauce on it before handing it to Haku to serve to his guests.

"Man Naruto, you could open up a restuaraunt when you retire from being a ninja," Choji called out. "This food is great!"

"I know isn't it?" Zabuza said. "That's why I continue to live hear even though I always hear them having wild sex in the next room."

Everyone except Zabuza and Kakashi spat out their food or drink.

"WHAT?!" Zabuza looked around at the stunned faces.

"Geez, I was just kidding. Can't you take a joke?" Zabuza said sheepishly. His eyes widened in horror when Anko held up five kunais with her hand, all of them wrapped in explosive notes.

"Now Anko, remember what the psycologist said," Iruka said placatingly. "Count to ten before you do anything rash."

Anko grinned maniacally.

"You hear than Zabuza? You have until I reach ten, before I begin throwing these kunais," Anko said.

Zabuza paled and jumped out of the window. Anko smirked and sheathed her kunais. Iruka sighed in relief that his girlfriend did not go into another rampage again.

"Anko, we really need to work on that temper of yours," Iruka said. "I know it won't be you without that temper I learned to love, but could you tone it down a bit?"

Anko's irritated expression softened at Iruka's soft voice. She gave a gentle loving hug that shocked nearly everyone in the room. A soft, loving, caring Anko was as common as a non-perverted Jiraiya.

"Don't worry my little dolphin, I'll try to settle down," Anko crooned softly. The couple was oblivious of the shocked audience that was in Naruto's apartment. Kurenai, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino thought the scene was romantic. Haku and Kin gripped Naruto's hands lovingly as they sighed. Every guy, including Gai and Lee, were shocked that someone managed to calm Anko down without force.

"This is so romantic," Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind.

"This is so…… BIZARRE!"

"WHAT?!"

"I mean, this person that castrated several Sound ninjas, summoned giant snakes to train us, and has an unnatural liking to anything destructive and violent, be this gentle and caring?"

"You have a point," Kyuubi said thoughtfully.

**CRASH!**

"BEHOLD THE GREAT AWESOMENESS OF THE MAN THAT SILENCES WAILING BABIES WITH A SINGLE MOVEMENT. THE GREAT WRITER OF A MAN'S HEA-!"

"Shut up and eat, Ero-sennin," Naruto snapped. Jiraiya pouted but went to the table and began to eat Naruto's and Kin's cooking. He watched Naruto and his girlfriends serve and cook food. He put a hand in his vest to pull out his notebook.

"Jiraiya, if I see that notebook in my house, I'll let Anko-sensei burn it in front of you," Naruto warned. Jiraya glanced at Anko, who had a bloodthirsty grin and a kunai.

"Fine," Jiraiya grumbled. He picked up more food and ate. Jiraiya didn't open his mouth again until he finished his food. He chose not to because he loved Naruto's and Kin's cooking.

"Mmm. Kushikatsu," Jiraiya thought as he bit into the hot tender meat.

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru called out.

"What Shika?" Naruto asked.

"When are we going on another mission or have another training session?"

"I'm not sure Shika. Anko-sensei is the one that decides when to take missions,"

Anko shook her head. "Actually, you get to decide Naruto."

"Nani?" Naruto asked surprised. Shino and Shikamaru were also surprised.

"Why does Naruto get to decide when to take missions?" Shino asked, curious.

Anko drank a shot of sake and sighed. "Man that's good sake. Anyway, the reason why Naruto gets to decide is that due to the invasion of Sound and Sand, we have lost a considerable amount of chuunin and some jounin. Therefore, all chuunins and jounins must take on more missions to balance this loss."

Kurenai looked up from her food. "In addition, Shino, Konoha must take on more B-rank missions and higher to show the other elemental countries such as Iwa and Kumo that the Leaf's military strength is still stronger than theirs. The number of A-rank and S-rank missions a village completes is a way for different countries to measure strength."

Shino and Shikamaru nodded. Naruto was now the unofficial leader of Team 7 since Anko was going to be gone for missions now.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Kiba asked. Kakashi looked up from his book.

"What is it Kiba?"

"I would like permission to join Team 7 if Anko and Naruto agrees," Kiba asked humbly.

Kakashi was extremely sad inside. He should have tried harder to teach Kiba. Kiba honestly wanted to become a ninja, unlike Sakura. Unlike Sasuke, he was willing to learn anything, not just powerful jutsus. Kakashi closed his book and sighed.

"Anko, Naruto, will you permit Kiba to join Team 7?" Kakashi asked. Naruto and Anko looked at each other for a bit and nodded.

"We'll be happy to let Kiba join Team 7," Anko said.

Kiba leapt up in joy. He picked up Akamaru from his head and began to spin wildly.

"YAHOO AKAMARU WE'RE NOW PART OF TEAM 7!" Kiba shouted out. Akamaru began to bark and yip in happiness.

Shino and Shikamaru sighed. There goes to quiet team. Now there were three nutty and noisy people on Team 7.

Asuma looked over to see Kakashi intently reading his book. Asuma patted Kakashi on the back in a friendly manner.

"Don't worry Kakashi, it isn't your fault that Kiba was ignored and insulted. I bet he doesn't hold it against you since the council demanded you to train Sasuke," Asuma whispered.

Kakashi nodded as he thought of Asuma's words. He tried to comfort himself with them as memories of his genin days flooded through his mind.

"Sensei….Obito. I am so sorry," Kakashi thought.

The party soon winded down as time passed. One by one, everyone left, leaving Naruto, Kin, and Haku alone. The three cleaned up and went to bed.

Naruto laid on the futon as Kin and Haku snuggled up against him on either side. He smiled as both girls kissed him passionately. He felt both of their hearts beat faster and both of their bodies shiver and begin to heat up. Naruto gulped.

Next morning, knocking on the door awaked Naruto. He staggered to the door and saw a chuunin.

"Konnichiha," Naruto said wearily.

The chuunin nodded. "Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage wants to see you in his office as soon as possible."

Naruto nodded and closed the door. He went to the pantry and pulled out his special sake. He took a swig from it and was instantly revived. He hurried and took a shower. After he finished, he changed into his clothes, grabbed his gear and a melonpa bun, and rand out the door.

He ran across the rooftops to the Hokage tower. He jumped over alleys and ducked laundry as he sped from rooftop to rooftop. He glanced down below to see the streets of Konoha bustling with open markets and shoppers. He also saw Konohamaru scaring the crap out of random shoppers by using a henge and tree walking technique. Naruto smirked when Konohamaru pretended to be a dead Sasuke and dropped from a wall at Sakura's feet.

"AIIIIIII! SASUKE-KUN!"

"Hahahahahaha! Got ya hag!" Konohamaru gloated. He sped off as Sakura chased him, screaming about impersonating true love. Konohamaru easily shook her off and threw a stink bomb at her face. It landed low but still hit square on her chest. Naruto chuckled when Sakura began shrieking foul words at the top of her voice, gaining the glares of many mothers in the streets.

He went off to the Hokage's tower. He arrived at the Hokage's tower to see Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and Shino waiting.

"Hey guys, why are you all here?" Naruto asked.

Tenten shrugged. "Don't know. A chuunin told me the Hokage wanted to see me ASAP. So here I am. Everyone else also got the same message."

A ninja appeared into the room where everyone was waiting. "The Hokage will see you now."

Everyone went into the Hokage's office. The Hokage was sitting behind his desk while the proctors of the Chuunin exams were standing around the Hokage. Everyone stood in front of the Hokage waiting for the Hokage to speak.

"Good morning everyone. I have gathered all of you here to congratulate you on your wonderful performance in the Chuunin Exams and also on your participation in the defense of Konoha," the Hokage said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama!" the genins said in unison.

"After reviewing your performance in both the Chuunin Exams and the Invasion as well as consulting the Daimyos, I have made my decision on whether or not to promote you," the Hokage said gravely. All of the genins tensed as the Hokage pulled out a scroll.

"Will Tenten, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzaka, and Choji Akimichi please step forward?" the Hokage said.

The genins, except for Naruto, took a step forward.

"I am proud to say that all of you have been promoted to Chuunin. As such you will be treated as an adult of this village and have a right to wear these vests proudly as a mark of being a Chuunin," the Hokage said proudly.

All of the genins quickly glanced at Naruto for any reaction. Naruto was initially enraged but decided to wait until the Hokage finished his announcement.

The proctors handed out custom tailored vests to each of the genins. On each vest, there as a small kanji for fire on the left pectoral and a small unique picture for each one. On Tenten's, there was a small picture of a scroll and a naginata on the right shoulder. For Neji there was an orb and an eye while Kiba had a dog's footprint on his. Choji had a picture of a bowl or food while Shikamaru had a picture of a figure casting a shadow. Shino had a picture of a bug on fire.

Everyone proudly pulled on the vests. Choji pulled off his breastplate and wore the vest. He eyed the color clash with critical eye.

"Can I get this vest in red?" Choji asked. The Hokage smiled.

"Of course. Just go down to Ichiban Heikikoujou and ask them. They'll dye it in red for free," the Hokage said. Choji grinned.

After everyone pulled on the vests, the Hokage spoke again.

"Will Naruto Uzumaki step forward please?"

Naruto took a step forward. The Hokage noted that Naruto's face was void of any emotions despite the promotion that everyone knew Naruto would receive.

"Naruto Uzumaki, for your achievements in leadership and battle unprecedented in Konoha's history, you will receive the rank of Tokubetsu Jonin in teaching and combat!" the Hokage declared proudly. He stood up and pulled out a black vest with a kanji for "Sword of Konoha" on the back.

Naruto received it with trembling hands. He removed his old vest and removed everything in it. Everyone's eyebrows rose when Naruto pulled out several sewn strips of cloth with the kanji "Weight" on them, several scrolls, and removed a thin sheet of metal with the kanji "Power" from the inside of his old vest. Naruto attached the cloths and the sheet of metal on his new vests and stuffed the scrolls in the pockets. He pulled on the vest proudly.

"Congratulations to all. I expect great things from a group of rookie genins that passed the Chuunin exams on their first try," the Hokage said. "Dismissed!"

Everyone saluted. "Hai Hokage-sama!"

As everyone began walking out, the Hokage spoke again.

"Naruto, please stay in my office please."

Naruto gave a nod to the others as they left. He stood in attention in front of the Hokage's desk and waited for the Hokage to speak.

"Naruto, first of all, I would like to thank you for saving my life," the Hokage said solemnly. Naruto nodded but said nothing.

"I also want to thank you for defending Konoha from Gaara's wrath. From the reports I was able to receive, if it wasn't for you, Konoha would have been leveled or severely damaged if Gaara had ran free."

"It was no problem Hokage-sama," Naruto said.

The Hokage stood up and looked straight in Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, ever since you came back to Konoha after 8 years ago, I have been watching you to see if you are ready to know who your parents were," the Hokage said gravely.

Naruto's knees nearly buckled. The chance to find out who his parents were. The people that left him or were forced to leave him in the streets.

"Naruto, you're parents were Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, the heir of a long lost clan of swordsmen."

Naruto's eyes widened as the Hokage continued to speak.

"Naruto, as Itachi might have told you, your father died in sealing the nine tailed Bijuu, the Kyuubi, into you. However, your mother died when she gave birth to you. She gave birth to you when Minato was fighting the Kyuubi. The stress of giving birth to you and worrying for Minato's life killed her," the Hokage said sadly.

"I knew both of them when they were alive. Ever since Kushina was pregnant, both of them were the happier than they have ever been. I saw them many a time at the local baby store arguing and laughing on what they would get for you, how Minato would raise you to be the strongest ninja ever and also a connesuir of ramen, and how Kushina would laugh at Minato's goal.

Naruto's eyes began to water in relief that his parents did not hate him or abandon him. His whole body shuddered violently as he struggled to keep his emotions in check as he learned more and more about his parents for the Hokage.

"Minato was the most talented ninja I have ever known. However, he was a klutz around women. When he met your mother, he accidentally crashed into the hot springs and was beaten up by the women. When he courted your mother, he was so nervous that he took Jiraiya's advice on women. I must say, imitating Jiraiya's dance on a toad in front of your date's door is not the best first impression."

"Kushina was the most caring, gentlest, skilled person I have ever met. She was an heiress of a clan of swordsmen and was extremely skilled with the sword. She worked in the hospital many times to train as a medic nin. It was in the hospital that Minato and Kushina fell in love. Since Minato often got injured when he daydreamed about Kushina, he was in the ER at least once a week."

Naruto chuckled and cried at the same time. To hear that he was not abandoned and that he had wonderful parents that loved him was a relief. He finally had the answer to the question that had haunted him for fourteen years. He spent night after night in his childhood crying in alleys of his parents.

"Naruto, I say this with every ounce of conviction I can. They would be so proud of you."

Naruto finally lost all control and began crying. His chakra went wild as Naruto wept with relief. A near solid wall of dark blue chakra surrounded Naruto. When the Hokage touched it, he jumped back in surprise as it felt cold yet he was burned by it.

The chakra, to the Hokage's shock, manifested itself into four animals. The chakra manifested into glowing shapes of a frog, a raven, a fox and a dragon. They seemed to run and fly around Naruto.

When Naruto began to settle down, his chakra faded from existence. He stood up and quickly wiped his eyes.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

The Hokage nodded and went over to his desk. Inside his desk, he pulled out a small necklace. He tossed it to Naruto who caught it and examined it.

The necklace chain was thin and made of gold. The amulet attatched to it was an emerald leaf. On the leaf, there was a picture of a dragon made of white gold on it.

"Naruto, your father gave that to your mother the night before their wedding. Kushina told me to give it to you when you were ready before she died," the Hokage explained.

Naruto looked at the necklace with newfound respect and placed it around his neck. He tucked inside his shirt and waited for the Hokage to speak.

The Hokage stood up and went to the Yondaime's picture. He removed it to reveal a safe that the Hokage opened. In it was a small scroll. The Hokage tossed it to Naruto.

"Naruto, that scroll contains four scrolls. One scroll has everything they owned and the deed to a house that borders the forest. The other two contains Minato's and Kushina's prized techniques. The last one holds their will and message for you about them."

Naruto tucked it in an inside pocket of his jacket. He saluted the Hokage.

"Is that all Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage nodded.

"Naruto, stop calling me Hokage-sama. Call me something else. Your father never did and its strange to hear you call me Hokage-sama."

"Hai, Oyaji!" Naruto said. Naruto gave the Hokage a smile and jumped out the open window behind the Hokage. The Hokage watched happily as Naruto joined the group of newly appointed Chuunins for a party. He looked over to see Naruto's old vest still in his office.

"Hm, maybe I'll give it to Konohamaru for a present."


	21. Chapter 21

**The Long Lost Heir Returns**

"YAHOO! WE'RE CHUUNINS NOW!" Kiba howled. He was jumping in joy with Tenten who was equally excited. Naruto and Choji smiled at the excited duo. Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru had no different expression on their faces aside from a small smile.

"Everyone except Naruto is a chuunin," Shikamaru corrected.

"So, Tokubetsu Jonins are like chuunins except in their specialties," Kiba shot back. Akamaru yipped in agreement.

"That is true Shikamaru," Shino said. "Naruto has the same authority as us except when it involves teaching or combat. In those aspects he has an authority of a Jonin."

"Whatever. Troublesome blondes," Shikamaru muttered. Naruto glared at Shikamaru.

"Hey, why are you insulting me when it was Shino and Kiba that was disagreeing with you?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're the only one that made tokubetsu jonin," Shikamaru drawled. Naruto had a tick mark above his eye. He made several hand seals and tapped Shikamaru.

"**Ninpou: Earth Chaining Seal!**" Shikamaru immediately fell to the ground as his body weighed twice as heavy.

"Dammit Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted as he shuffled along. Naruto snickered and gave Shikamaru the victory sign.

"Anyway, I think a party is appropriate," Kiba said. Tenten nodded eagerly.

"We should have a party. I mean, its not every day that all the Leaf genins that participated in the preliminaries get promoted," Tenten said.

"Well, not every genin had a teacher like Naruto!" Choji said. "Three cheers for Naruto!"

"You're right! Everyone here had some help from Naruto," Kiba said. As all the genins cheered for Naruto, Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Guys, it's nothing," Naruto said abashed. Naruto lurched as Choji and Kiba picked him by the legs and carried him. Naruto was embarrassed as hell but was secretly proud. He was happy for all of his friends as they cheered for him.

In the shadows of a nearby house, a man in a long jacket smiled. He tipped his straw hat so that his eyes would be hidden from view. He secretly made a hand seal and vanished in the wind.

The man reappeared outside of the Konoha gates where the man's companion was waiting. She looked at the happy face on her friend's face.

"What are you smiling about?" the woman asked. The man chuckled softly and pulled his hat down.

"I never thought that little Sunkit would be like this. Sure I imagined him powerful, but so admired this early. Not in my dreams," the man said. He chuckled again and lied down in the grass to sleep. He briefly removed his hat to show glittering black orbs, full of care and happiness.

"Have you seen your other brother?" the woman asked. The man's face scowled in deep disappointment and sadness.

"Mira, in my life I did not think my brother would end up this way. I feel hate and anger so strong in him, it reminds me of the Zyuubi the Forbidden," the man said, sadness and anger full in his voice.

Mira held her companion's hand gently. She smiled as she watched the scowl on the man's face recede and was replaced by a more relaxed face.

"You always know how to cheer me up, don't you Mira?" Mira smiled.

"Sometimes, you are just too easy, my little weasel."

Inside the village, Naruto was partying with his friends inside the Akimichi clan house. Chouza was so happy that his son made chuunin that he invited allowed Choji and the others to invite many people. With a little help from Naruto's shadow clones, the team invited all of the genins (except Sasuke and Sakura), the jounin senseis along with Zabuza, Jin, Jiraiya, and Haku and Kin. Chouza also invited many of the clan heads to the party. Shikaku, Inoichi, Tsume, Shibi, and surprisingly Hiashi came.

Chouza cleared out the huge dining room in the Akimichi clan house for the party. Kin, Haku, and Mrs. Akimichi made huge amounts of delicious food. They served it on a large table at the edge of the dance floor. On the dance floor, many of the genins were dancing talking and having fun in general. Nearby the serving table were several tables where the guests were sitting. Many of the clan heads and ninjas were at a table gambling. As of now, Ibiki and Hiashi were the ones with the most poker chips while poor Jiraiya was too distracted by Anko's dancing to pay attention. Zabuza and Kakashi were in a corner discussing various Icha Icha scenes and ideas for Jiraiya to use. They made a list that grew larger and larger, much to the displeasure of many women.

The music to the party was in charge by none other than Shino. He acted as the DJ to the party and was a damn good one too. On the dance floor, Iruka and Anko danced wildly performing many suggestive moves that had Jiraiya staring and giggling. Other couples like Ino/Choji and Kiba/Hinata danced quite modestly. Naruto was dancing with Kin and Haku at the same time, amazing many of the men. To Naruto's shock, Neji nervously asked Tenten to dance. Tenten agreed and they danced quite gracefully, unlike Lee and Gai who made a wild break dance routine to the beat of Shino's music. The party lasted until the early morning hours.

During the party, Sasuke was in the Uchiha archives searchin for clues to power. He tossed one scroll and opened another. His eyes widened as he read.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan is the highest form the Sharingan can reach. However, it is attainable only by killing your best friend. The power it holds is epitome of the Uchiha greatness. To breathe fire ten times hotter than the sun, capture people in an unbreakable genjutsu, and summon a being to seal anything for all time. Unlike a normal Sharingan though, the Mangekyo will cause blindness the more times you use it unless you combine it with another Sharingan."

Sasuke grinned this is what he needed. The power to kill Itachi and Naruto. The power to show Konoha that he is the most powerful.

"I wonder what would happen if an Uchiha used the Byakugan instead of the Sharingan," a little voice in Sasuke's head muttered. Sasuke nodded.

"To be able to have the seeing capabilities of Hyuuga while the power of the Uchiha. Those eyes though will not be easy to achieve," Sasuke thought. He had a manic grin on his face as he plotted for the ultimate eye. The Mangekyou combined with a Byakugan.

"Sasuke, in a few days, some of my trusted ninjas will come for you," the voice from the seal said. "Do not be afraid. They have explicit instructions to lead you to my chambers. There you will find power!"

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is Orochimaru of the Sannin!" the voice declared. Sasuke smirked. Finally someone recognizes his greatness. Someone worthy to teach the heir of the Uchiha clan.

"When will we leave, sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"One week!"

"Perfect!" Sasuke said. He began to laugh maniacally. He would show the Leaf that the Uchihas are the greatest clan of all.

In the morning, Naruto stood up and stretched. His body was stiff from sleeping on the floor with Haku and Kin. All around him were his friends also sleeping on the floor. Lee was the only one still standing. However, Lee was sleepwalking. Well more like sleep fighting since he was performing kicks and punches in his sleep.

Naruto went to the kitchen and made some tea. He made a cup for each of his friends along with breakfast. The smells from the food woke people up one by one, starting with Kiba and Choji.

"Morning guys," Naruto said cheerfully. Choji and Kiba yawned and waved at Naruto. Naruto handed both of them a cup of tea. Naruto smirked when he saw Choji and Kiba swallow some tea. Naruto had mixed the tea with several herbs that will wake them up faster. He handed tea to Haku, Kin, Hinata and gave Choji and Kiba some anpan buns and some rice milk. Both of them ate it gratefully.

"Naruto, seriously, you need to become a cook after being a ninja," Choji said. "Your food is great." Kiba nodded in agreement as he savored the sweet bean spread.

Naruto grinned. "Glad you like it. Can you help me make more Choji?"

Choji nodded eagerly and went to the pantry to get more ingredients. Kiba helped Choji with the ingredients. Under Naruto's watchful eye, the two made a huge platter of anpan buns for breakfast. Kiba was rubbing a smarting finger. Naruto had smacked it with a ladle when he caught Kiba trying to dip his finger into the sweet bean spread. Naruto made a huge pot of congee where he stuffed it with meat and vegetables. He served a bowl of it to each of his friends. Tenten helped by cutting up fruits and serving it in a big bowl. Lee and Neji set up a table where all of them could eat breakfast.

"Hey Naruto, what's this stuff?" Ino asked.

"It's called congee Ino. Try it, you'll like it and it's very healthy," Naruto said. Ino eyed the porridge-like food and tasted it. She immediately began eating it with gusto. Naruto chuckled as Choji wiped some food off Ino's chin.

"Hey Naruto, can you give the recipe to this?" Tenten said. She was holding an anpan bun.

"Sure Tenten, it's really easy too," Naruto said. He grinned as he watched Tenten slice it and eat it in small pieces. Kiba was fishing out pieces of meat in his congee and gave it to Akamaru. As everybody ate, Jiraiya woke up scaring everyone except Naruto.

"THE SUN RISES OVER THE EASTERN MOUNTAINS, BATHING ME GLORIOUS LIGHTS OF PRAISE. EYE THE MIGHTY, HOLY, VIRTUOUS JIRAIYAAAAH!" Jiraiya yelled. He made his ridiculous dance but slipped and fell because of Kiba's drool.

"Morning Ero-sennin, there's food in the kitchen," Naruto said without looking at Jiraiya. Jiraiya sat up and pouted.

"Naruto, do you have to call me that in front of people?" Jiraiya whined. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I do. Now you might want to stand up since you're sitting in a puddle of drool."

Jiraiya cursed and began wiping the bottom of his pants, which were soaked in drool. The genins smirked as Jiraiya slipped in it again. He ran around the corner and nearly tripped over Jin.

"Morning sprouts!" Jin said cheerfully. He went to the kitchen and jumped on the counter top to pour a cup of tea and grab an anpan bun. He then jumped down and began eating.

"EGADS! These are good!" Jin exclaimed.

"I know. Naruto should open a restaurant. He practically cooks everything," Kiba said.

"Not everything," Naruto admitted. "I can't cook a decent bowl of ramen,"

"There's a resturaunt called Ichiraku downtown," Shikamaru said. "They make pretty good ramen."

To everyone's shock, Naruto made a hand seal and vanished.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ichiraku," Jin answered. Everyone turned toward him.

"That boy loves ramen but can never make a decent ramen so he eats a humongous amount when he can," Jin explained.

In downtown Konoha, a small ramen stand was serving a customer. The owner Teuchi was extremely happy as he served bowl after bowl of ramen to the customer who ate it with extreme gusto. Ayame was smiling as her dad was laughing in joy. She carried pillars of empty bowls to the sink for cleaning.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Teuchi asked as he served up a bowl of beef ramen.

"Naruto Uzumaki, tokubetsu jonin," Naruto said before eating a whole bowl in less than fifteen seconds. "Pork ramen please."

Teuchi chuckled as he helped Ayame with the dishes. Ayame smiled and gave Naruto a bowl of pork ramen. Naruto finished it quickly and leaned back on the stool.

"Check please," Naruto said. It took Ayame a moment to count up Naruto's spending.

"Let's see," Ayame muttered. "29 orders of beef, 21 orders of pork, 25 orders of chicken, 33, orders of miso, 17 orders of shrimp, and 20 orders of the house special. That comes to 145 bowls of ramen."

She handed Naruto the check. Naruto sighed and pulled out a scroll with the kanji money. He summoned a bag of money and gave it to Ayame. Ayame glanced inside and saw a whole lot of bills inside.

"Keep the change," Naruto said. He waved goodbye and walked off.

"Come back soon!" Teuchi and Ayame said. Teuchi glanced inside the bag of cash Naruto left.

"Kami!" Teuchi gasped before fainting. Naruto paid for all the ramen and left a generous one hundred percent tip for the couple.

Naruto walked around enjoying the beautiful morning in Konoha. He decided to go to the market to have a quick look around. As he walked, his nose smelled a familiar scent. Naruto followed his nose to a resturaunt called Yakiniku Q. He walked inside but moved against the wall as a man ran out of the restaurant. A chef carrying a cleaver followed him.

"Get back here you freeloader!" the chef yelled. The man turned around abruptly and faced the chef. Naruto watched the man closely. There was something very familiar about him.

The man waved his hand in front of the chef's face. "I paid for my food."

"What do you mean? I saw you run off after the meal was done!" the chef yelled. The man raised his hat a bit so that the chef could see his eyes.

"I paid for my food," the man said, waving his hand in front of the chef's face.

"You paid for your food," the chef said. Naruto noticed that the chef wasn't agitated and angry but more like drowsy.

"I was not here."

"You were not here."

"You were doing the chicken dance," the man said after waving his hand in front of the chef's face,

"I am doing the chicken dance," the chef said. Immediately after he said that, the chef began doing the chicken dance in the middle of the street. The man smirked and pulled out a stick of pocky. He then turned to Naruto's direction.

"How long has it been little Sunkit?" the man said.

Naruto smiled widely. "Itachi nii-san!"

Sasuke was walking throughout the village wondering why he was outside. Oh right, he was taking Sakura on a date. Sakura was pulling Sasuke along throughout the market. She was shopping madly for clothes and was extremely excited that she was on a date with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, does this look good on me?" Sakura asked. She was holding a rather skimpy shirt. Sasuke was tempted to say no but he knew that he had to make Sakura his best friend in the week.

"It looks good on you Sakura," Sasuke said. Sakura squealed loudly and glomped Sasuke. Sasuke had a tick mark above his eye. He looked around for anything to distract him. He saw Naruto at once and pushed Sakura off of him.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" She turned as Sasuke ran past her, charging at Naruto. Immediately she went into fan girl mode and began cheering for Sasuke.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke charging at him with a kunai. Naruto leaned back and dodged the kunai. He then grabbed Sasuke by the neck and delivered a quick blow to the temple. Naruto then threw him aside like a piece of garbage.

"Anyway, that was Sasuke. He has a very big grudge against me for beating him every time we fight. He prides in being an Uchiha and feels that he should get what he wants. Since you left, he's been viewed as the last hope for the Uchihas," Naruto said. Beside him Itachi viewed his brother in disappointment. Respect is earned, not gain.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BOYFRIEND?"

Naruto and Itachi rubbed their ears from Sakura's screaming. Both of their ears were ringing from the sheer shrillness of Sakura's scream.

"Naruto, who is my brother dating?" Itachi asked.

"That is Sakura, Konoha's Pink Banshee. She is Sasuke's teammate in the few missions they have done together. She has absolutely no skills at all," Naruto said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAW NARUTO?" Sakura screeched.

"You should quit you shameful anorexic excuse for a kunoichi," Naruto said bluntly.

"DIE NARUTO!" Sakura screeched and charged him. Naruto sighed and gathered chakra. As Sakura came closer, Naruto faced her without any weapons.

"Tekkai!" Naruto said. He head butted Sakura, knocking her out like a light.

Itachi sweat dropped.

"That was pathetic," Itachi said. Naruto nodded.

"Tell me about it," Naruto said.

Suddenly, a hail of kunais flew toward the pair. Naruto quickly drew out his sword and deflected them all. Itachi threw a shuriken and made several hand seals.

"**Ninpou: Shuriken Shadow Clone!**" The shuriken that Itachi threw became fifty and pelted the trees and rooftops. The hail of shurikens forced many ANBU ninjas out. The ANBU ninjas either drew their ninjatos or made hand seals for a jutsu.

Naruto dealt with the ANBUs with ninjatos as Itachi used his Sharingan to quickly counter the jutsus. Naruto used his sword to disarm and knock out several ANBU and had to stab several of the ninjas in order to knock them out. Itachi dropped the numerous ANBUs with various genjutsus. The duo managed to disable the squad when three more squads appeared led by the Hokage. Naruto tightened the grip on his sword ready to fight.

"Itachi Uchiha, why have you come back?" the Hokage asked. Itachi said nothing but pulled out a small, embroidered scroll. The ANBUs tensed as Itachi opened the scroll and handed it to the Hokage. The Hokage read it and nodded. He closed it and stuck out a hand to Itachi.

"Welcome home Itachi," the Hokage said to the shock of everyone present.

"Hokage-sama, you can't be serious," one of the ANBUs said. "This man slew most of the Uchiha clan leaving only civilians and a few active ninjas."

"Under my orders. However, Itachi now has the Daimyo's support to become a ninja of Konoha," the Hokage said.

There were many whispers of suspicion among the ANBUs. Naruto saw many of them still tense and worried. Naruto grinned and leaned on his sword.

"Well Itachi nii-chan, you're back home. Looks like you'll have to be debriefed for a couple of hours but you're home," Naruto said happily. Itachi smiled.

"You're right. However, my girlfriend is still hiding," Itachi said. Naruto slipped and fell on the ground. He lifted his head to look at Itachi.

"Girlfriend? You have one after THAT?" Naruto asked. Itachi glared at him.

"I thought we agreed we would never bring THAT into conversations."

"Well THAT is the reason you were afraid of girls so badly that you broke out in hives every time you went near one."

"I'm over THAT now," Itachi said.

"What is THAT?" the Hokage asked curious. Itachi turned to him.

"With all due respects, I prefer to keep that incident hidden," Itachi said respectfully.

"He was nearly raped by three giant, hairy, fat gorilla girls in a village once," Naruto said. Naruto ducked a large stream of fire from Itachi.

"NARUTO!" Itachi yelled. Itachi threw several kunais at Naruto but Naruto easily deflected them. Itachi reached into his pack only to be held back by a gentle hand.

"Itachi, enough." Naruto saw a white haired woman around 20 hold Itachi's hand without much effort. She had a gentle face and soft blue eyes. She wore rather modest clothes but had a great body. She had no weapon save for a jian on her hip.

"Mira," Itachi said. "I thought I said wait for me in the clearing."

Mira pouted. "But it was boring! Anyway, its not as if you are in trouble or anything."

"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking," Naruto asked. Mira looked at Naruto and smiled. She went over to him and picked Naruto up. She then hugged him tightly.

"Oh this is your little brother, Sunkit! He's so cute! And those eyes look so innocent!" Mira gushed while squeezing the life out of Naruto. Naruto made eye contact with the Hokage and mouthed several words.

"Help me!" Naruto whispered. The Hokage sweat dropped as Itachi's girlfriend continued to hug Naruto like he was a plush toy.

"Um, Mira, I think you should let Naruto down. He's blue in the face," Itachi said. Mira looked down and saw that Naruto was dark blue already and his eyes had rolled back. She dropped Naruto in shock. Naruto landed on the ground and began gasping. He coughed and spat but breathed huge amounts of air.

"AIR! HOW I MISS YOU!" Naruto gasped. As Naruto was recovering on the ground, Mira bowed formally to the Hokage and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Mirajane Kanbai formerly of Snow Country, but you can call me Mira," Mira said politely. One of the ANBUs pointed at her.

"Wait you aren't the Ice Maiden of the Mountains by any chance are you?" the ANBU asked.

"The same one," Mira said proudly.

"The Ice Maiden?" Naruto asked. The ANBU turned to Naruto.

"During the Great Ninja War, Snow country was allied with us. She gained her name by defeating a whole battalion of Kumo shinobis summoning a blizzard and causing an avalanche in the mountains," the ANBU said. "She is also more proficient in Hyouton jutsus than anyone else in the continent."

"Oh stop, you're embarrassing me," Mira said playfully. She clutched onto Itachi's arm. Naruto noted that Itachi's face was less harsh when Mira was with him.

"Man Itachi, can you get anybody that is so unlike you. A playful, sociable, ice maiden with an antisocial, stoic, fire user," Naruto said grinning. Itachi smirked at Naruto.

"Well at least I have a girlfriend," Itachi countered.

"I have two," Naruto said smugly. He waited for Itachi to make a comeback.

"Your mom."

"Oh! Bullseye!" Naruto said sarcastically as Itachi glared at Naruto. The Hokage cleared his throat to gain attention.

"I hate to break this up but Itachi, you need to recommisioned as a jonin in the Konoha forces. Am I right in assuming that Mira will also be joining Konoha?" the Hokage asked. Mira nodded.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Itachi and I will be joining the Konoha ranks," Mira said.

"Well, let's head back to my office. ANBU back to your positions. Naruto, please find Jiraiya and bring him to my office," the Hokage ordered. All of the ninjas saluted and quickly left.

Naruto hurried to the hot springs to find Jiraiya. Suprisingly, Jiraiya wasn't there so Naruto placed a sign that said, "Peeking Day, no one punishments for peeking at the women's side of the bath." Naruto placed it above a hole and hid.

As he hid, he sweat dropped as no less than ten seconds, five guys were pushing for a peek in the hot springs. His sweat dropped grew even bigger as more men came by the second. By the time fifteen minutes passed nearly a hundred men were attempting to peek inside the hot springs. He slapped his face in exhasperation.

"Are all men perverts?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure," Kyuubi said.

Naruto spotted a flash of long white hair. He quickly pulled out a blowgun and loaded a dart. He quickly gathered chakra in his lungs and blew hard. The dart flew straight and true. The dart pierced Jiraiya's clothes and injected the tranquilizer serum into his veins.

Naruto watched in satisfaction as Jiraiya fell down. Naruto quickly retrieved Jiraiya's limp body and headed to the Hokage's tower before Anko hears of this.

"Now Itachi, sign here and here," the Hokage said. Just as Itachi finished signing the form, a knock appeared on the window. The Hokage turned to see Naruto hanging outside the window carrying Jiraiya on his shoulder. Itachi opened the window for Naruto. Naruto threw Jiraiya on the floor and jumped on Jiraiya's prone body.

"Jiraiya is here Oyaji," Naruto said. The Hokage nodded and looked at the prone Jiraiya.

"Is he okay?" the Hokage asked. Naruto didn't respond as he snapped a stick of smelling salt. He threw both halves of the smelling salt and threw them near Jiraiya's nose. Jiraiya coughed and sat up.

"Ohh, where am I? I thought I was heading to the hot springs," Jiraiya groaned. He looked around and saw the Hokage.

"Hey Sarutobi-sensei, you peeping at the hot springs also? Jiraiya asked. The Hokage sighed in exhasperration. Jiraiya was the biggest pervert he had ever met. Naruto glanced at Itachi. Itachi was amused while Mira had a stern look on her face.

"Hey Oyaji, can I go now?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto, I need you to stay because this next mission involves you and Jiraiya," the Hokage said.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto asked. "A mission with Ero-sennin will last two months minimum. He'll spend two days on every town in the brothels and peeping."

"It's for information!" Jiraiya shot back.

"Information my ass. Its all for that damn book you write," Naruto accused.

"If I recall rightly, you write books that are more perverse than Jiraiya's," the Hokage said. Jiraiya looked at the Hokage in indignation.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Jiraiya and Naruto demanded. The Hokage chuckled and tossed Jiraiya a small black book.

"Jiraiya, look on page 46," the Hokage said. Jiraiya glanced at the Hokage with suspicion but opened the book to page 46 and began to read.

As Jiraiya read, his face grew redder and his nose began to bleed furiously. He turned the page eagerly and read.

SPLAT! FWOOSH!

Jiraiya's nose spurted out a humongous fountain of blood that rocketed him across the room and slammed him into the wall. On his face was a humongous lecherous grin. Itachi picked up the book and read it.

SPLAT! THUD.

Itachi's nose sprayed a large amount of blood on the floor. Itachi fainted from blood loss.

"Itachi-kun!" Mira cried worriedly. She held Itachi's head up. Naruto sweat dropped when he saw the huge perverted grin on Itachi's face. Naruto shook his head. Why are all the men he knew are perverts?

After the Hokage revived the two, he spoke to Jiraiya and Naruto.

"Jiraiya, the invasion has opened my eyes to something very important to the safety of Konoha," the Hokage said gravely. "I am getting old and my strength is fading. Soon I will not be at Kage level anymore."

"I am guessing you need us to search for the next Hokage," Jiraiya said. The Hokage nodded.

"Yes. I have chosen Tsunade to be my next successor," the Hokage said.

"Why her? Can't it be somebody else? She's notoriously hard to find," Jiraiya asked. The Hokage shook his head.

"There's nobody I trust more than my own students Jiraiya. The Godaime Hokage will be you or Tsunade," the Hokage said.

"I refuse to be Hokage!" Jiraiya said.

"But according to the laws, the Hokage has some really good benefits," Naruto said.

"Like what?" Jiraiya asked skeptically. Naruto grinned.

"Well, there's a law that said that the Hokage is allowed to make 5 laws with impunity," Naruto said.

"So?"

"How about a law that says every kunoichi above 17 and under 34 must be naked inside the village," Naruto suggested.

"YOSH! I SHALL BE THE HOKAGE!" Jiraiya said enthusiastically. The Hokage shook his head.

"No, Tsunade will be the Hokage. Naruto and you will search for Jiraiya and persuade her to come back," the Hokage ordered. Naruto snickered when he saw Jiraiya's weeping face.

"You will leave at first light tomorrow. Understand?"

"Yes Oyaji," Naruto said. Naruto saluted and left, dragging the weeping Jiraiya with him.

The Hokage shook his head at the two.

"Why is it that the most powerful of ninjas must be so weird?" the Hokage asked.

Naruto left Jiraiya in a bar and headed to his apartment to prepare. As he did, he muttered to himself.

"This so troublesome. Having to go on a trip with that pervert to persuade some old hag to be the Hokage," Naruto muttered.

In the shadows of a building, red eyes flashed in surprise.

"This is unexpected, Sasuke. Tsunade coming here? This will make my plans easier," Orochimaru said inside Sasuke's mind.

"When will you teach me powerful jutsus Orochimaru?" Sasuke demanded. Orochimaru rolled his eyes (if he had any) at Sasuke's demands.

"When you master the first one I gave you, the Curse Bite!" Orochimaru said. "Irregardless, you must keep an eye on Naruto when he comes back with Tsunade! That woman knows a vital jutsu for me to retain an immortal body!"

As Naruto fished for his keys in his jacket, he felt the scroll that the Hokage had given him. He quickly opened the door and went inside. When he went inside, he closed all of the curtains and turned on the lights.

He went to his room and opened the scroll. Naruto then bit his thumb and swiped the bleeding digit across the scroll. With a small cloud of smoke, four scrolls appeared. He ignored the scroll for the house and belongings, sealing them back inside the scroll. He eagerly opened the scroll belonging to his mother. It contained several high-ranking water, ice, and wind ninjutsus. However, the real prize was in kenjutsu.

His eyes bulged when he saw detailed diagrams and instructions for the most dangerous and deadly style Naruto has ever seen.

"Naruto, that isn't-?" Kyuubi asked.

"It is. The style of the greatest swordsman of the world, Kenki the Noble Bezerker!"

Naruto closed the scroll and placed it securely in the inside of his right boot. He then opened his father's scroll. His father was a ninjutsu and fuinjutsu expert, so it was no surprise that it was full of both. However, Naruto didn't expect the full power of some of them and the childishness of others.

"**Hermit's Ticket for Peeping with Impunity**?" Naruto said incredulously. "What the hell is this?"

"I'm guessing so hat he could peep without getting beaten. A techinique that Jiraiya would sell his left nut for," Kyuubi said. Naruto winced at the image. He shook his head and looked at the other techniques. He noticed a large paragraph on the scroll and began to read it.

"Holy-!" Naruto whispered.

"BUTTER!" Kyuubi said.

"What the hell? Butter?" Naruto asked confused.

"What, I was making popcorn," Kyuubi said. Naruto shrugged and continued to read. It was the instructions on how to summon the Four Great Guardians, the most powerful summons known in the Shinobi World.

"How did my dad get this?" Naruto asked curious. Naruto shrugged and skipped it. He would sign the contract later. He decided to look at one of the stronger wind jutsus his father had. Naruto read the two scrolls for many hours, picking out jutsus that would be handy for him.

Haku and Kin walked back from the hospital after a long day's work. Both of them helped out as assistants in the hospital while learning how to be miedic-nins. However, they learned several tricks such as how to paralyze a person with sound and how to create hypothermia to save a person from severe shock.

They walked together back to the apartment. As they walked, they talked about various things, mostly about Naruto and how busy he always was. The girls decided to make Naruto take a break with both of them this weekend.

When they went into the apartment, Naruto was there reading his scroll. He looked up when they entered the apartment.

"Hey Kin-chan, Haku-chan! Are you alright?" Naruto said wearily.

"We're alright, but look at you. You look like you're the walking dead," Kin replied. She went over to Naruto and began pressing various pressure points that would loosen the muscles. Naruto shuddered with pleasure as his stiff muscles were loose again.

"Thanks Kin," Naruto said gratefully.

"What's in the scroll?" Haku asked.

"The last things my parents gave me," Naruto said. "Oh yeah, after my mission, we're going to move."

"Move?"

"Yeah, my parents left me a house and some property near the outskirts of Konoha," Naruto said.

"That's good," Kin said. "This house was getting too cramped."

Haku nodded with agreement.

"What about Zabuza?" Haku asked. Naruto shrugged.

"He can come with us or have the apartment," Naruto said. He stood up and began preparing things for dinner. Kin helped him prepare a dinner while Haku set the table. After several minutes, dinner was ready. Gyoza with tempura was served with various drinks. Naruto left a large serving in the oven to keep warm for Zabuza. He wasn't sure if Zabuza was on a mission or not since he's been placed as Elite Jonin rank.

They had a nice dinner together talking about several things. Naruto smiled as the three enjoyed the dinner and talked about the hospital, crazy ninjas, and couples that were forming. Naruto smirked when he heard that Ino was eating with Choji at Yakiniku Q and that Neji actually took Tenten to Ichiraku for lunch. Lee of course was running around but made a dojo where he could train and meditate. Kiba was getting in trouble for running across walls like a wolf. Haku mentioned that Kiba acted more like a dog as time passes. Surprisingly, Shino was caught auditioning for a play called "Jekyll and Hyde the Musical". Naruto was suspicious when Haku told him that Sakura and Sasuke were on a date.

"Kin, Haku, I'm leaving for a mission for a couple of months," Naruto said. Kin and Haku nodded.

"What's it for?" Haku asked.

"The new Hokage."

"What? I thought the current Hokage is alive," Kin asked surprised.

"He is but he decided to step down. He wants Jiraiya and I to find Tsunade."

"Tsunade," Kin said. "She's the greatest medic-nin in the world."

Naruto nodded. "The same one. However, Jiraiya told me that she has the worst gambling addiction. It'll be a low risk but important mission."

Naruto sipped a bit of sake before speaking again. "Do me a favor and keep an eye on Sakura and Sasuke. Since Itachi is in the village, Sasuke will probably act more irrationally and dangerous. According to Itachi, there is a level of the Saringan that is attainable only if you kill your closest friend."

Haku and Kin nodded. If Sasuke gets a hold of that power in his unstable mind state, it would result in many people dying.

"Don't worry Naruto, we'll keep an eye on Sasuke," Haku said.

Naruto yawned and stretched. "That's good. Kami I'm sleepy. I think I'll sleep early now."

Naruto stood up and went to his room. After changing into his boxers and a light t-shirt, he lied on his bed and began to sleep. Haku and Kin soon joined him in his bed.

The next morning, Naruto was at the front gate waiting for the pervert. He was eager to go on the journey already and was impatient. After an hour, Naruto got fed up and bit his thumb. After biting his thumb, he made several hand seals and slammed his palm on the ground.

"**Kuchiyose: Karasu!**" Naruto watched as a huge raven appeared out from the smoke. The raven nodded to Naruto.

"Good day to you, Naruto-sama. How may I be of service?" the raven asked.

"I apologize if this task may seem below your status, Kageri, but my companion is very late for a vital mission. He needs to know that despite the fact he is an extremely powerful ninja, time is not expendable."

The raven, Kageri, nodded. "Who is this person?"

"Jiraiya the Toad Hermit," Naruto said. The raven tilted his head curiously.

"Not the same Legendary Shameless Pervert?" Kageri asked. Naruto nodded while holding his laugh in. The raven spread his huge wings and flew off in search of Jiraiya. Naruto watched as the huge raven soared above Konoha. After several minutes, the raven swooped down into Konoha. Naruto snickered as he saw Kageri fly toward him with Jiraiya in his claws. The raven hovered over Naruto and dropped Jiraiya at Naruto's feet.

"Is that all you require, Naruto-sama? Kageri asked.

"Yes, that is all, Please give my regards to Tsuneyami," Naruto said. The raven landed and bowed to Naruto before disappearing. Naruto looked down at Jiraiya.

"Ne, Ero-sennin, let's go now! Oyaji said to leave at first light. Let's go now!" Naruto said. Naruto kicked Jiraiya several times with his foot before Jiraiya stood up.

"Damn it! Do you know what I was doing before your raven carried me off?" Jiraiya bellowed. "I was in the middle of peeking on several of the hottest kunoichis in the village!"

"Who?" Naruto asked, not really caring.

"Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Yugao Uzuki! All of them naked!" Jiraiya bellowed.

"You do know that all of them are skilled ninjas and have boyfriends right?" Naruto asked.

"So?"

"And you were nearly killed peeping on Tsunade right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Anyway, if Tsunade just beat you up, what do you think a genjutsu master, an ANBU ninja, and the craziest woman in Konoha will do to you?" Naruto asked. "I know for a fact that Anko's last five boyfriends had their balls blown up."

Jiraiya paled at the thought. He groveled at Naruto's feet. "Please don't tell them. I'll do anything!"

Naruto grinned sadistically. Jiraiya gulped and regretted on saying the last words.

"You will write a gay novel featuring you and Orochimaru as lovers and give a copy to Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao," Naruto said. Jiraiya froze in shock. Naruto bent down to feel Jiraiya's pulse. He sweat dropped when he realized that Jiraiya just went into cardiac arrest.

After several hours after Jiraiya was treated for multiple cardiac arrests, Naruto and Jiraiya headed out of Konoha to find Tsunade, the Slug Sannin.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Snake and Slug**

Naruto was not in a very good mood. His face was extremely red with veins popping out of his neck and face. Naruto gritted his teeth as he walked at a very awkward gait. The reason why he was so angry was because of Jiraiya.

"UWAAAH! UWAAAAH! NARUTO PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT! FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, ANYTHING ELSE! PLEEESE! PLEESE! UWAAAAH!" Jiraiya cried at the top of his voice. The old pervert was hugging to Naruto's right leg with desperation. For two hours since they left Konoha, Jiraiya was crying and begging without shame to Naruto at the top of his voice. Even as Naruto walked, Jiraiya wouldn't let go. Naruto was sorely tempted to test out one of his father's jutsus on the pervert.

"Naruto, breathe deeply. Try counting to ten," Kyuubi suggested as Naruto was emitting out chakra.

"UWAAH! UWAAAH! PLEASE, NOT THAT! ANYTHING! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! OH KAMI. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI!" Jiraiya bawled.

"ENOUGH! FINE!" Naruto said, frustrated. "Instead of the novel, you will not peek at anyone for 6 months and the next book you publish, I get ninety percent of the profits."

Jiraiya jumped to his feet and glared at Naruto.

"No peeking for six months and only ten percent of the profits? Why should I do that?" Jiraiya asked indignantly.

Naruto sighed and pulled out the photographs of Jiraiya that Konohamaru took.

"You will do it or I will spread copies of these in Konoha," Naruto said. He gave one of the pictures to Jiraiya and smirked at Jiraiya's pale face.

"Fine," Jiraiya said with a pout on his face. Naruto grinned and gave Jiraiya the victory sign.

"So where do we go Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya flicked Naruto off.

"Tanzuka City," Jiraiya said. "One of my spies spotted her in the city gambling again."

Naruto nodded.

"So Ero-sennin, when will you teach me how to do hermit mode?" Naruto asked. He had already signed the Toad contract and met Gamabunta. Naruto still snickered at the fact that Gamabunta liked him better than Jiraiya.

"I told you already, you have to meet with the Great Toad Sage in Mount Mokyobu and receive a prophecy from him. Until then, in the Two Great Sennins eyes, you are unworthy."

Naruto glared at Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin, what do you know of the Four Great Guardian?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya whirled to look at Naruto.

"The Four Great Guardian?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded. Jiraiya sighed and looked up for several minutes. He finally looked down and began to speak.

"During the days when the Bijuu ran rampant, there was chaos. From this chaos, four great warriors arose. They were taught the arts of battle and true ninjutsu from the gods, Izanami, Tsyukomi, Ameratasu, and Susanoowo. After their training, these four warriors fought against all of the Bijuu and sealed them into Hell. However, the leader of the Bijuu, the ten-tailed demon, Zyuubi, was sealed in the Void. After their battle the four were assigned the task of guarding the gates of the Void so that the ten-tailed may never come."

"The Zyuubi, what happens if it comes back?"

"The earth shall be destroyed," Jiraiya said grimly. "Not just where us shinobis live either. The heaven shall fall, Hell will break open, the summoning world will collapse, and everything will fall in the Void."

Naruto shuddered. "What happens if one or more of the Four is summoned."

Jiraiya snorted at the question. "Impossible. No one has the power and the contract to even summon one. However, IF one were summoned, I would guess that they would bring victory in a mighty display of power. Not even the Zyuubi was able to withstand the Four's great power."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto curious. "Why did you ask?"

"I was reading in my father's scroll and he mentioned something of the Four Great Guardians," Naruto said. Jiraiya was concerned.

"Arashi, what were you planning?" Jiraiya thought.

Meanwhile in Konoha, Itachi was shopping in the market for goods and food. The apartment that the Hokage gave to them was a small but nice one. Itachi preferred to live in the apartment rather than the Uchiha property. As he haggled for the price of rice, Itachi noticed strong killing intent aimed at him. Itachi turned to see the glaring red eyes of his younger brother.

"Morning, Sasuke. How're you doing little brother?" Itachi asked in a friendly tone. Sasuke didn't reply but instead making hand seals.

**"Katon: Great Fireball!**" A huge fireball flew at Itachi. Itachi tackled the rice merchant he was haggling with out of the way. The fireball flew past Itachi and nearly burned an old lady. Itachi stood up and glared at his brother.

"What do you think you're doing Sasuke?" Itachi asked angrily. "Doing jutsus like that in here?"

"Shut up you murderer!" Sasuke screamed. Sasuke threw a hail of kunais at Itachi. Itachi easily caught all of them and threw them at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged thanks to his Sharingan and made another set of hand seals.

**"Katon: Dragon Missile!"** Itachi's eyes widened when a huge dragon made of flame flew toward him. Itachi made several hand seals and concentrated.

**"Hyouton: Ice Cannon!"** Itachi opened his mouth and fired five solid orbs of ice. The ice orbs flew through the fire and slammed into Sasuke. Sasuke gasped as he felt his ribs creak with protest. Sasuke coughed and gasped at Itachi's attack but still stood up. Sasuke made several hand seals that made Itachi's eyes widened.

**"Raiton: Raikiri!"** Sasuke screamed. Sasuke charged at Itachi with near jounin speeds. However, Itachi easily caught his brother's arm and held it as the jutsu faded. Itachi glared straight at Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke, enough! Our family was corrupt and bigoted. They were arrogant lazy fools that cheated on their fellow ninjas. Look at you. You are becoming like our father. Arrogant fool!" Itachi said sternly. Those words angered Sasuke.

"You have no right to speak about my father like that!" Sasuke said angrily. Itachi saw the light of madness in Sasuke's eyes. Itachi was preoccupied with Sasuke's eyes that he didn't notice that Sasuke was making several hand seals.

**"Jusoton: Curse Bite!"** Sasuke's neck extended to Itachi's surprise. Itachi grunted as Sasuke bit his neck with extended fangs. Itachi released Sasuke and slammed his knee into Sasuke's gut. Sasuke flew away but the damage was done.

Itachi fell to his knees as pain racked through his body. Itachi could feel some evil chakra go through his pathways, corrupting his own. Itachi gasped as every part of his body felt as if he was being stabbed and slashed multiple times. He collapsed and began seizuring wildly. Purplish slime dribbled from Itachi's pores as his chakra battled against this evil chakra.

Sasuke watched triumphantly as Itachi felt the effects of the curse bite. According to Orochimaru, the curse bite implanted a seal that would corrupt the body and mind. Soon it will drive a person to madness and beserk rages.

"GAAAAH!" Itachi gasped as the purplish slime spewed from his veins, burning his skin and searing his pores. He clawed at his neck, instinctively trying to remove the swelling that will soon form a mark. Itachi gasped again and fell unconscious.

"Mira," Itachi thought before losing conscious.

Kiba was running around Konoha looking for Naruto. As he went to the market place he sniffed blood and acid. He turned and saw a man lying in a pool of blood and purplish slime. Kiba ran over to the man. He carefully wiped the blood and slime off of the man with a piece of cloth. As he cleaned, he smelled the slime. It smelled like snake venom and saliva mixed with chakra. Kiba quickly pulled out a small vial and carefully scooped some of the slime in it. After he closed the vial, Kiba lifted the man over his shoulder.

"Let's go Akamaru. We need to get this guy to the hospital quick," Kiba said. Akamaru barked and began running. Kiba was close behind his pet, carrying the unconscious man. He turned the corner and saw Sasuke running away. Kiba would have ignored him if it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke was quickly wiping off purplish slime off his chin. Kiba's eyes widened at the sight and turned to Akamaru.

"Akamaru, get Shino, Neji, Choji, and Shikamaru. Tell them to arrest Sasuke as a suspect for a possible murder," Kiba said hurridly. Akamaru yipped once and hurried off. Kiba continued his way to the hospital. He sighed in relief when he heard ragged breaths coming from the unconscious man.

"It'll be alright buddy. Hold on for several minutes. We'll be at the hospital soon," Kiba said. He pumped more chakra in his legs and bounded off to the hosital.

Naruto was waiting impatiently at the casino as Jiraiya was "gathering information". Naruto wasn't fooled. The pervert was probably in some brothel spending his money. Naruto sighed and went to a poker table to watch poor saps getting their money taken. He watched as a blond woman continued to lose every hand. Not even getting a pair. Naruto shook his head as he couldn't believe there was someone who had such bad luck. He glanced at the woman's companion who was trying to stop the blond woman from gambling. After the fifteenth loss in a row, Naruto decided to help to blond woman.

"Get rid of the King and Ace," Naruto said. The lady glanced at him quizzically but discarded the King and Ace. She squealed in delight after the dealer gave her two more cards. She laid them on the table triumphantly.

"Straight Flush!" the woman said triumphantly. The dealer shook his head at the woman's luck but gave her a huge amount of money. The woman squeezed Naruto in a tight hug.

"THANK YOU!" the woman gushed.

"You're welcome Miss-?"

"Oh sorry. My name's Tsunade and my assistant's name is Shizune," the woman said. Her dark-haired companion waved at Naruto. Naruto nodded her head at Shizune. He turned and glanced at Tsunade's cards.

"Get rid of the 5, 3, 6, and the jack," Naruto said. Tsunade discarded the cards and looked at the new cards she received. She screamed in delight as she placed her cars down.

"Four aces!" Tsunade said proudly. The dealer sweat dropped but gave Tsunade a huge amount of money. Tsunade hugged Naruto tightly again and dragged him to a stool beside her.

"This here is my gambling partner! Anyone has a problem with it has to deal with me!" Tsunade shouted. "Waiter! Let me have some sake!"

"Not needed," Naruto said. Tsunade looked at him quizzically. Naruto smirked as he pulled out a large canister of sake and a small serving plate. He poured some of the sake in the serving plate and gave it to Tsunade. Tsunade sniffed it and sipped the sake. Her eyes bulged when the sake hit her tongue.

"Wow brat. That's some good sake. Hit me!" she said enthusiastically. Naruto poured more and looked at Tsunade's cards. After a half hour, Tsunade had a humongous pile of chips. The pile was so big that they needed a box for it. Tsunade and Shizune were celebrating since they have never won so much. They would be able to pay off their gambling debts and still have a fortune. Finally when they were done, Tsunade cashed in her chips to receive fifty suitcases full of cash. Naruto smirked as he watched Shizune and Tsunade dance in happiness at the amount of money they now possess.

"Hey brat, I never got your name," Tsunade said.

"My name is Naruto," Naruto said. "I'm a tokubetsu jonin on a mission with Jiraiya."

Tusnade raised an eyebrow at Jiraiya's name.

"So where is the pervert?" Tsunade asked. Naruto shrugged unconcerened.

"Probably in some brothel," Naruto said unconcerned. Naruto shrugged and took a sip of his sake.

"So what are you doing on a mission with Jiraiya?" Shizune asked. Naruto glanced at her.

"To tell you the truth, it involves both of you," Naruto said. He held out his hands when he noticed Tsunade and Shizune tense. "Don't worry I won't attack."

"Why does it concern us?" Tsunade asked cautiously.

"Have you heard of the recent invasion of Konoha?" Naruto asked. Tsunade and Shizune nodded.

"Wasn't Sound and Sand defeated badly?" Shizune asked. Naruto nodded.

"The orchestrater of the attack was your fellow Sannin, Orochimaru. However, he was slain by the combined efforts of Jiraiya, the Hokage, and several high-ranking ninjas. After the invasion, the Hokage admitted to Jiraiya and I that he was not fit to be Hokage," Naruto explained.

"So he wants me to be Hokage?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded before sipping his sake. He held out the canister to Tsunade. Tsunade took it gratefully and took a sip.

"I refuse to be Hokage," Tsunade said. She took another sip of the sake before returning it to Naruto. Naruto glanced at her curiously.

"Why?" Naruto asked politely. "It is a great honor to be chosen to be the Hokage by old Sarutobi. I agree he is getting old, especially having to fight the resurrected Hokages and Sage of the Six Paths."

Tsunade was shocked that her teacher was able to defeat all of them. However, her expression still maintained neutral.

"Why is it that you care?" Tsunade asked. Naruto took a sip of his sake before speaking.

"I've only been in Konoha for five months. The rest of my life was spent learning from different ninjas on the Shinobi arts. However, in those months, I have learned to love Konoha. In Konoha, I experienced love and compassion. I have found people that I want to protect with all of my strength. I found out who my parents were. In Konoha, I feel like I'm home for once in my life," Naruto said passionately.

Shizune wiped a tear from her eye. She had forgotten how much Konoha meant to her. Tsunade was touched by Naruto's speech but the memory of Dan and Nawaki haunted her still.

Tsunade scoffed. "You're a dreamer kid. In this age, you must learn how to live for yourself. Defending the people you love? Listen, life cannot be easily gambled like money."

Shizune looked at Tsunade in shock. In her arms, their pet, Tonton, oinked in disapproval. Naruto turned to Tsunade with eyes as cold as ice and as hard as steel. Tsunade shuddered but couldn't look away from Naruto's eyes.

"This is sad day for the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage. They must be rolling and thrashing in their graves to hear their granddaughter say that their dream was a waste. Their dream of creating a haven amongst the chaos of the ninja world," Naruto said icily. Tsunade's hand clutched at the necklace she wore.

"I cannot imagine what your lover, Dan, and your brother, Nawaki, would say if they saw you sink this low," Naruto said, using chakra to make his voice sound more demonic. He watched as Tsunade began shivering at the thought.

"Do you know what they all shed so they could save lives?" Naruto asked angrily. Tsunade watched in horror as Naruto brought out his kunai and viciously slashed his hand. He then slapped Tsunade with his bloody hand.

"BLOOD, TEARS, SWEAT, AND THEIR LIVES! IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT THE MEMORIES OF YOUR LOVED ONES?" Naruto demanded. He looked in scorn as he saw Tsunade shivering in fright of the blood on her face. Shizune was glaring at Naruto. Naruto shrugged unconcerned and opened his sake canister.

"She needed to know, Shizune," Naruto whispered. Shizune nodded and tended to Tsunade. Naruto tossed her a small flask of sake.

"What is this for?" Shizune asked.

"That is sake from Kumo. It'll help getting her out of shock," Naruto said. Shizune nodded and gently poured some of the sake into Tsunade's mouth. Naruto watched as Tsunade slowly regained control of her body. She stood up and glared at Naruto.

"You are lucky you are a child. If you weren't I would have crushed you," Tsunade said in a deadly voice. Naruto's face broke out into a maniacal grin.

"Bring it on! My sword has been growling for fresh blood," Naruto said. He jumped back and sent a shuriken at Tsunade. He made several fast hand seals as the shuriken headed toward Tsunade.

**"Ninpou: Shuriken Shadow Clone!"** The shuriken turned into fifteen. Tsunade had to jump back to avoid the shurikens. She raised a kunai to block a sword strike from Naruto. However, the sword strike from Naruto was so strong that it caused a crater beneath her feet. Tsunade's eyes widened and gathered chakra into her foot. She then kicked out at Naruto causing him to fly away. Naruto landed hard on his back, winded.

"Goddamn! That hurt!" Naruto groaned. He stood up though and glared at Tsunade. He went into a kejutsu stance and began waving his swords wildly.

**"Metsujutsu: Chaos Wave!" **Tsunade's eyes widened as a hail of chakra blades flew at her. Tsunade jumped but looked up to see Naruto grinning at her. She gathered chakra into her fist and slammed it into Naruto's stomach.

**"Tekkai Gou!"** Tsunade felt her fist impact against Naruto. However, she was surprised to feel that Naruto's body was like steel. She looked up to see Naruto smirking. Naruto stomped Tsunade's head hard and watched her rocket down. Tsunade landed hard, causing a small shockwave and a large crater.

Naruto dropped lightly and made several hand seals. He breathed deeply and blew gently.

**"Ninpou: Sweet Sleep."** Tsunade stood up again ready to fight. However, the air around her was stuffy and caused her to become woozy. However, she thought is was a genjutsu and tried to dispel it with a Kai. Naruto smirked in victory as he saw Tsunade fall asleep, snoring like a drunkard.

Naruto looked at Shizune. Shizune was uncertain of what to do now. She decided to fight. She dropped Tonton and pulled back her sleeve to reveal several senbons launchers. She fired them at Naruto. Naruto deflected them with his swords and plucked three out of the air. He then threw them at Shizune where they punctured in pressure points that knocked her out.

Next morning, Tsunade and Shizune woke up to the smell of sweet bread. They groaned and sat up to see Naruto heating up several anpan buns. Jiraiya was beside him, obviously drugged. Tsunade smirked at the sight of Jiraiya.

"Morning Tsunade, Shizune. I heated up some buns and have some rice milk. Help yourselves," Naruto said cheerfully. Tsunade sniffed at the bun warily for poisons. When she was satisfied, she began eating the bun. Shizune also ate the buns and tore one into small pieces for their pet, Tonton, to eat. As they ate Naruto asked their decision.

"Tsunade, will you become Hokage of the Leaf Village?" Naruto asked. "We need a strong Hokage so that our village cannot fall."

"Why not Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked.

"If he's Hokage, he'll make it a law for kunoichis to walk around naked," Naruto said. Tsunade rolled her eyes at the typical Jiraiya behaviour.

"How did you know about Dan and Nawaki?" Tsunade asked.

"Jiraiya spoke of them," Naruto lied smoothly. In actuality, the Hokage had given him that information.

Tsunade mused at the thought of her becoming Hokage. In truth after her fight with Naruto, she was pleased that Sarutobi had trusted her even in exile. Her grandfather, granduncle, lover, and brother would have loved her to become Hokage and pass down their ideals.

"What is Konoha like now?" Tsunade asked.

"Konoha is still rebuilding after the attack. Its been smooth since the Hokage has been able to regain more power from the civilian council, thanks to the backing of the Daimyo and the ninja clan heads," Naruto said. "A majority of the genins I worked with became chuunins. We have established a new political alliance with Sand. Wave is now our number trading partner."

"What of Stone, Cloud, and Mist?" Tsunade asked.

"Stone is still hostile to us and our allies but they maintain an uneasy neutrality against us. Kumo is the same as Stone, or until we give them the Byakugan. Mist is still embroiled in their civil war. Many of the greatest shinobis however, are hiding within that bloody mist," Naruto said.

"What do you mean by that," Shizune asked. Naruto glanced at her.

"I mean the shinobis that are ranked S-class and higher. The shinobis that possess the power to match Sarutobi's level in his prime. The shinobis that can equal the Yondaime in combat," Naruto said ominously. "One especially, the Shikkou Kan, keeper of the Tome of Secrets."

"Who is that?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"You don't know? Hm. That means you are not the Master of Healing," Naruto mused. This caught Tsunade's attention. She grabbed his collar and lifted him up.

"What do you mean, brat? I am renowned in the world as a master of healing," Tsunade demanded. A tick mark appeared when Naruto just eyed her.

"You may beA master but you are not **THE** master," Naruto said cryptically. "Out of the three Sannins, only Jiraiya is The Master."

"Stop talking in riddles, brat!" Tsunade demanded.

"Ohhh, where am I?" Everyone turned to see Jiraiya sitting up. He grabbed a anpan bun and began eating it.

"Jiraiya, who is Shikkou Kan?" Tsunade demanded.

Jiraiya's eyes popped as he choked on his breakfast in surprise. He gagged for several minutes before washing it down with rice milk. After gasping out he glared, not at Tsunade, but at Naruto.

"Naruto, you know that we are not to speak of it!" Jiraiya said sternly. He plucked Naruto from Tsunade's grasp and punched Naruto's face hard. Naruto held his nose and glared at Jiraiya.

"I didn't know she wasn't one of them," Naruto said defensively.

Tsunade and Shizune were confused by the cryptic conversation. From Jiraiya's stern and worried attitude though, it was something very big.

"Jiraiya, I demand you tell me of this," Tsunade said.

"I'm sorry Tsunade, but it's more than my life's worth to tell you. In all honesty, I rather keep my secret to the grave until my successor comes," Jiraiya said. He glared at Naruto.

"Anyway, Tsunade, will you become the Godaime Hokage?" Jiraiya asked. "We need you back at Konoha. I feel we shall need you in the near future."

Tsunade glared at the pair. "Does this feeling involve these Masters and this Shikkou Kan?"

It was Naruto's turn to glare at the sheepish Jiraiya.

"Great job Jiraiya, you idiot," Naruto said scathingly. He turned to Tsunade.

"Until you agree to become the Hokage, we won't tell you," Naruto said. "Old man Saurtobi knows of this group and so do the other 4 great Kages. This is because it involves events that can permanently shift the balance of power. The 5 great Kages are in charge of the balance of power. However, they are watched by 11 Masters and guided by Shikkou Kan."

Tsunade nodded. The Shinobi world was full of illusions and deceptions. However, it was surprising that the 5 Kages were charged with a duty more than their villages.

"Tsunade, have you heard of the Akasuki?" Naruto asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"The Akatsuki is an organization that wants to dominate the entire ninja world. They have been organizing themselves since before the Kyuubi attack, gathering money and followers. Orochimaru used to be a member of this group. However, through bounty hunting, theft, tribute, and intimidation, they have built an incredible amount of money and resources, not to mention a humongous army of spies. They have not moved yet but soon will," Naruto said ominously.

"Do you know what they are after?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded.

"The most powerful beings born in the world, the jinchuuriki and the demons inside."

In the Konoha hospital, Mira was worridly holding Itachi's hand as he shivered and sweat. Itachi was in a dangerously high fever that topped the 105-degree marker. If it wasn't for his flame-natured chakra, he would have been in a coma by now. Mira wiped Itachi's brow with a frost-covered hand, trying to cool him down. For several hours, Itachi's temperature was climbing steadily higher.

Mira turned when someone approached behind her. She saw with relief that it was the Hokage looking down at Itachi with sad eyes.

"Lord Hokage, can't you do anything about his condition?" Mira asked desperately. The Hokage didn't respond but examined Itachi's body. He didn't see anything unusual until he saw the neck.

"Mira," the Hokage said worridly. "How long has Itachi been like this?"

"A day and a half sir," Mira answered. She became worried again when his eyes bulged in horror.

"That can't be. Only Orochimaru knew how to create the curse seal," the Hokage breathed. He opened the window.

"ANBU!" the Hokage called. At once, five ANBUs appeared. They saluted to the Hokage.

"What do need Hokage-sama?" the lead ANBU asked.

"This is an S-rank mission. There is someone in the Fire country that knows Orochimaru's research. We need to find him and interrogate him. Be warned, this person knows how to create the cursed seals, like the prisoners we have. These cursed seals are able to amplify the user's strength but causes the user to become a berserker," the Hokage said. The ANBUs saluted and vanished.

The Hokage turned to Itachi and made several seals. He gasped as it took a huge chunk out of his reserves. However, his hand began glowing as a humongous amount of chakra gathered.

"Mira, I need you to sit Itachi up and keep him still. He will begin to scream and shake but this jutsu will help him fight that cursed seal he has on his neck. It won't heal him but it will help him until we get Jiraiya and Tsunade back," the Hokage said. Mira nodded and pulled Itachi in a sitting position. She eyed the Hokage apprehensively as the chakra in his hand began to glow a golden light. The Hokage turned to Mira.

"Mira, I need you to quickly bring me holy beads. Go down to the hospital store and steal one," the Hokage commanded. Mira nodded and jumped out the window. After five minutes, she came back carrying holy beads. She gave them to the Hokage and held Itachi tightly.

The Hokage cut open his palm and held the holy beads in his bleeding palm. He then placed his glowing palm on the seal on Itachi's neck. At once, Itachi began screaming and bellowing in pain. He struggled but was held in place by Mira. Under his breath, the Hokage was chanting several words as his chakra sunk tino Itachi's seal. As more and more of the golden chakra was shoved into the seal, Itachi's screams become more beastial while he struggled violently against Mira's hold. THe Hokage ignored it as he concentrated on chanting the right words. When he finished injecting the seal with golden chakra, the Hokage made a long series of handseals.

**"****Fuujin****: Evil Spirit in Cage of Spiritual Swords!"** The Hokage raised his palm as a kanji appeared on his palm. He slammed his palm on the seal and watched as Itachi's shaking became less and less. He slumped and fell into a peaceful sleep. Mira turned her tearful eyes toward Itachi as his pale skin became full with color and his gaunt face became more full. She smiled gratefully at the Hokage, speechless with gratitude. The Hokage patted her head and smiled gently.

"Don't worry Mira, Itachi will be fine," the Hokage said reassuringly. "When Tsunade and Jiraiya comes back, Itachi will be as good as new."

In the Yamanaka clan house, Choji and Shikamaru were restraining Sasuke with the help of Shino. They were able to abduct him in the middle of the night and bring him here to interrogate. It was well known that the Yamanaka clan was renowned for its interrogation expertise. Right at this moment, Inoichi was interrogating Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Inoichi as he struggled against Shino's chain, Choji's enlarged hands, and Shikamaru's shadow possession with several arrows pinning Sasuke's shadow. The chuunins were not taking any chances. Shino constantly drained Sasuke every hour of the little chakra Sasuke recovered.

"Sasuke, I'll ask again. What did you do to Itachi?" Inoichi asked. Sasuke glared at him and spat on Inoichi's face. Inoichi calmly wiped the spit from his face and looked in Sasuke's eyes. Inoichi was surprised to see how little sanity Sasuke had.

"Sasuke, what did you do to Itachi?"

Sasuke grinned as he thought of a way to escape. "I'll tell you if you tell these bastards to let go of me!"

Inoichi signaled to Shikamaru to release Sasuke. Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino eyed Inoichi skeptically but did as Inoichi asked.

As soon as Sasuke felt his bonds loosed, he pulled out a kunai and charged at Shikamaru.

**"****Ninpou****: Mind Body Disturbance!"** Sasuke fell to the ground as his body spasmed uncontrollably. Sasuke looked up to see Inoichi make a hand seal.

**"****Ninpou****: Mind Mind Sight!"** Sasuke's and Inoichi's body were still as Inoichi's mind relentlessly went through Sasuke's mind. Inside Sasuke's mind, Inochi saw that Sasuke's mind had shaped itself like the Uchiha graveyard with all the tombstones and graves splashed in fresh blood. Inoichi shuddered at Sasuke's sick mind as he saw limbs and other body parts sticking out of graves.

Inoichi walked into the graveyard, opening graves to see the contents of Sasuke's mind. As he walked around, he spotted an unusual sight. Inoichi hurried toward it to see a mausoleum, made of black stone surrounded with a moat of venom. Inoichi jumped over the venom and walked inside the mausoleum.

As he walked throughout the mausoleum, Inoichi was sickened at the detailed and colored drawings, carved inside. It was mosaic of pictures, with each picture displaying violent and inhumane acts of nature. Inoichi would have vomited if it wasn't for the fact that he was a Shinobi. He ignored the pictures and looked at the design of the mausoleum itself.

It was intricately designed to be like snakes were everywhere. Even the mausoleum itself on the inside was like a snake's stomach. Inoichi was instantly reminded of Orochimaru. He ventured further inwards and came across a chamber. Inoichi peeked inside of it. Inoichi's eyes widened when he saw what was in it. He immediately canceled the jutsu and returned back to his real body.

"Shino, drain all of Sasuke's chakra and I mean all of it! Shikamaru, use your shadows to bind Sasuke up. Everyone else use ninja wires or other jutsus to make sure Sasuke is securely tied up!" Inoichi ordered. He fell into a chair as Kiba securely tied Sasuke's limbs with ninja wire while Neji sealed all of Sasuke's tenketsu points. Shino formed a layer of Kikai bugs on Sasuke's body while Choji encased Sasuke and the bugs in a shell of stone. Then Shikamaru gagged Sasuke using a shadow jutsu.

"What did you encounter in Sasuke's mind?" Shikamaru asked.

"We need the Hokage now! Sasuke has been willingly possessed by a part of Orochimaru's soul!"

"I'll become the Godaime Hokage," Tsunade proclaimed. Naruto grinned widely. It had taken the combined efforts of Jiraiya, Shizune, and Naruto to convince Tsunade to become the Hokage. However, in the end it succeeded.

"Great, when are we leaving Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"Wait! I want one more battle with you Naruto!" Tsunade demanded. Jiraiya was surprised.

"With Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. "Tsunade, you're a Sannin but Naruto is the worst opponent for you. High speed, close combat, kenjutsu, high defense that can nullify your taijutsu."

"Well, let's see," Tsunade said. She launched a punch at Naruto. Naruto released all of his seals and blocked the punch with his sword,

CLANG. Tsunade and everyone else were shocked. Naruto had just blocked Tsunade's punch with just the sword. He wasn't even standing up. Naruto winked at Tsunade.

"You expel chakra just before you punch. However, the chakra that I expel from my sword cuts through yours, thanks to my wind affinity. Without the chakra you expel, your super strength is nullified," Naruto said. He smirked at the shocked look on Tsunade's face.

Naruto stood up and swung his sword at Tsunade. Tsunade ducked and punched his stomach. Naruto coughed blood as he flew away. He crashed into a tree, turning the tree into sawdust. Naruto looked up blearily to see Tsunade making several hand signs.

**"****Katon****: Flame Dragon Missile!**" Tsunade blew out a huge fire dragon that hit Naruto. She was surprised that despite the flame, Naruto was still smiling. He stood up and pulled the flame off of him and began eating.

"WHAT!" Tsunade shouted as she watched Naruto eat the flames like it was normal food. Shizune was as shocked as Tsunade while Jiraiya just grinned.

"How can you do that? That's not possible?" Tsunade asked. Naruto belched a bit when he ate the last piece of fire.

"Naruto has the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox, sealed inside of him." Jiraiya explained. "Thanks to Kyuubi's godly control over fire, Naruto has the power to make and create firestorms with even a snap of his fingers. However, he doesn't like using it because it causes an extreme amount of collateral damage."

Naruto proved Jiraiya wrong by snapping his fingers. At once, the area around Tsunade began exploding. Tsunade covered her face as she stomped the ground. A makeshift barrier rose up to protect Tsunade from the blast of wind and flames. She peered through the smoke to see several shadows heading toward her. Tsunade gathered chakra into her hand and punched the ground creating a shockwave that blasted toward shadows. She smirked when it hit dead on but gasped as Naruto's foot slammed into her side. She rolled away to lessen the impact but it still hurt.

"What the hell? His foot felt like a sledgehammer, literally. It's like his body was a steel block," Tsunade grunted aloud.

"That's something Naruto learned from another teacher," Jiraiya said. "Naruto apparently learned some ancient style called the Rokushiki, the 6 styles. He's able to turn his body to steel, emit chakra blades with his arms and legs, jump multiple time in midair, turn his fingers into steel points, run at superhuman speeds with limited effort, and the ability to avoid any attack he sees."

Tsunade and Shizune looked at Naruto in amazement while Naruto was cursing and shouting at Naruto for revealing his secrets.

"What a monster! Such power at such a young age too. He'll be like a god when he reaches his prime," Shizune thought with a hint of fear.

**"****Ninpou****: ****Chakra**** Blades!"** Naruto turned and ducked as Tsunade stabbed at him with glowing chakra blades. Naruto gathered chakra in his leg and kicked out at Tsunade.

**"****Ranyaku****!"** Tsunade leaned back as she barely dodged a bright chakra blade. She watched as they blade spun and easily slice through three trees before it faded away. Naruto jumped high and gathered chakra on the soles of his feet.

**"****Geppou****!"** Naruto jumped several times in midair until he was fifty feet up in the air. He smirked at Tsunade's and Shizune's awed faces. Jiraiya's eyes widened as he recognized what Naruto was going to do. He dived for cover behind a stone as Naruto lifted his leg.

**"Ranyaku Ran!"** Tsunade's eyes widened as wave after wave of chakra blades rained down toward her. There were so many that it appeared that Naruto just sent one humongous one at her.

Tsunade quickly made a substitution and watched behind the trees as the chakra blades demolished and sliced up everything in a ten-meter radius. The dirt was kicked up into a huge cloud while the stones and trees nearby were reduced to powder.

"Impressive, isn't it?" a voice behind Tsunade said. She whirled behind to see Naruto leaning on a tree nonchalantly.

"The best thing is, each blade requires as much chakra as a simple Clone jutsu," Naruto explained. "It's all in the leg and arms."

Tsunade dodged a swipe from Naruto's sword. However, three clones jumped out of the bushes and trapped Tsunade's head in a triangle of blades.

"Forfeit Tsunade or I'll make sure my next Ranyaku Ran doesn't miss," Naruto said. He lifted his leg as a warning and sent a chakra blade whizzing by her head.

"I forfeit," Tsunade said. Naruto grinned and dispelled the clones. He sat down and breathed heavily.

"Good, that Ranyaku Ran took a shitload of chakra," Naruto gasped. "If you continued to fight, you would have won. I don't think I could last another five minutes."

Tsunade had a big tick mark as she realized that Naruto had just bluffed her into surrendering. Naruto saw the tick mark and smirk.

"You see, that is the reason why you keep losing. You have a lousy poker face, Granny," Naruto said cheekily.

"YOU BRAT!" Tsunade screamed and slammed her fist into Naruto's cheek, causing him to fly at breakneck speeds out of the forest. He landed hard into the ground and was knocked out. Shizune hurried by his side to check on his condition. As she did, Tsunade walked up to Naruto with a small smile on her face. She gently wiped a streak of dirt of his face.

"He really is like Nawaki and Dan. Although he has no wanting to be Hokage, he still wants to protect his most precious people," Tsunade thought. She reached to the back of her neck and untied her necklace. Shizune gasped as Jiraiya gaped in shock.

"Tsunade-sama, what are you doing?" Shizune stammered as Tsunade tied the necklace around Naruto's neck.

"Giving it to Naruto," Tsunade said. "He posses the strength and will to become the greatest ninja ever. I hope this will help him on his way."

Tsunade never told anyone later but as soon she tied the necklace to Naruto, the crystal glowed brightly as a small fire began burning inside the crystal. She smiled as she remembered her grandfather's words about the necklace.

"When the necklace is connected to its rightful owner, the Will of Fire shall manifest inside. The Will of Fire will only manifest when the owner is destined to become great, so great that is name will be remembered throughout the ages and every person will remember in awe of."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**The Shadow of the Snake.**

The trip back to Konoha was uneventful, if you count being chased by an angry mob of women, getting kicked out several casinos because Naruto and Tsunade won so much, and Jiraiya getting drunk and wander into a gay goth bar, then yes it was uneventful.

"Jiraiya, you PERVERT!" Tsunade screamed as she slammed a supercharged fist into Jiraiya's stomach. Jiraiya flew off into the sky, yet again. Behind Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto sighed at Tsunade's temper and Jiraiya's perverted antics.

"Have they ever dated?" Naruto asked Shizune quietly. "Surely if Jiraiya has tried so many times, Tsunade would've given him a chance?"

"I don't think so," Shizune replied quietly, trying not to attract Tsunade's attention. "If they have, Tsunade never mentioned it, even when she was drunk."

Tsunade turned to see Shizune and Naruto talking in whispers behind her. She grinned.

"Shizune, don't you think Naruto's too young to date you? He's fifteen and you're what? Twenty-six?" Tsunade asked. She grinned when both of them looked up at her with surprised and embarrassed faces.

"No, Tsunade-sama, not at all! Anyway, I'm sure that Naruto-kun has a girlfriend in Konoha," Shizune said. She looked at Naruto.

"You do have one right?" Shizune asked. Naruto nodded.

"Actually two, but before you punch me for being a pervert, they fell in love with me," Naruto said. He sighed in relief as Tsunade pulled her fist back.

"Who are your two girlfriends?" Shizune asked.

"Their names are Haku and Kin," Naruto answered. "Haku's a really good healer while Kin is a good cook. Both of them have considerable experience in healing. They work in the hospital as nurses sometimes."

Tsunade nodded. "Are both of them committed to being serious kunoichis?"

Naruto gave her an injured expression. "Do you think I'm the type to date fangirls?"

Tsunade and Shizune shook their heads. Tsunade turned her head to Shizune.

"You gotta step up Shizune. All the good men are taken. If you wait too long, there won't be anyone good for you," Tsunade said. Shizune blushed deeply.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune yelled, very embarrassed. In her arms, Tonton oinked at Shizune's scream.

"You know, if you want me to, I could set you up with someone I know," Naruto offered. Tsunade grinned at the suggestion while Shizune glared at Naruto.

"See Shizune, there's still some guys left. I'm sure Naruto will set you up with someone nice," Tsunade said. "I want to see some grandkids before I get old you know. Maybe five."

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune yelled. Tsunade grinned at her apprientice's embarrassment.

The three walked until they found Jiraiya's body. Naruto rolled his eyes at Jiraiya's antics and began dragging him by the foot. Naruto snickered as he dragged Jiraiya's unconscious body over stones and puddles before he woke up. Jiraiya's indignation caused the group several minutes of delay before Tsunade slapped Naruto and Jiraiya.

In Konoha, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Shino forcibly hauled Sasuke to the Hokage's tower after several days of interrogation by Inoichi. He struggled visibly but the stone shell prevented any movement while Shino's bug stopped Sasuke from using any chakra. Nearly everyone in the village stopped to see the revered Uchiha dragged through the streets like a common criminal. Sasuke looked like a mad beast as he cursed and foamed at the mouth at the chuunins that were dragging him. Shikamaru's eye ticked as Sasuke cursed them at the top of his lungs.

"Kami, just shut up you snake lover," Shikamaru said. As they passed through the market, the group was stopped by Sakura screaming and yelling threats at the top of her voice. The crowd nearby winced as Sakura ranted at the group.

"LET SASUKE-KUN GO YOU BASTARDS! WHILE THE HELL ARE YOU ARRESTING SASUKE WHEN THE REAL CRIMINAL IS NARUTO AND HIS BITCHES? THEY'RE THE REASON WHY SASUKE IS IN PAIN! LET HIM GO! LET HIM GOOOO!" Sakura shrieked. Choji and Shino were wondering how someone could be so stupid. Kiba and Akamaru were wincing in pain at the sheer volume of Sakura's voice. Many of the people nearby were also looking at Sakura wondering about her sanity.

As they stopped, Akujo came out of the crowd followed by several members of the civilian council and Koharu. Behind them, several ANBUs were following them. Inoichi's eye twitched in annoyance as Akujo Haruno pointed at the group dragging Sasuke.

""By order of the civilian council, all of you are arrested for kidnapping and assault of a clan head. As a punishment, you will all be execution!" Akujo accused. "ANBU, arrest them!"

"You can't do that!" Kiba protested. Akujo smirked at him.

"Yes we can, under our authority as a council member," Akujo said.

"No you can't," Shino said. He adjusted his shades before speaking. "First of all, Sasuke is held because he is charged with attempted fraternicide and murder of a fellow Konoha Shinobi. As such, he will be judged before a Shinobi court, out of the civilian council's powers under page 58, paragraph G, subsection F of Konoha's laws."

"Also, due to Itachi's reinstatement as a Konoha Shinobi, he is the head of the Uchiha clan because he is the eldest and highest ranked member in the Uchiha clan as stated in Konoha's law in page 99, paragraph E, subsection A," Shino explained.

"Lastly, Sasuke is proven unfit as a Shinobi as his mental state is unsatisfactory for duty. Since he failed to report this to the Hokage, he will be charged for neglect of duty, stated in page 302, paragraph R, subsection I."

Everyone turned to Shino in amazement of his knowledge of Konoha's laws. Shino shrugged as everyone continued to stare.

"What? There's so many ways to be dishonest through legal means?" Shino said.

An ANBU wearing a tiger mask behind the council members pulled out a small book and thumbed through it. He stopped on three pages and read them.

"The boy's right, councilmember Haruno. They cannot be arrested for kidnapping or assault of a clan head," the ANBU said. "They are merely following the laws under page 2, paragraph B, subsection C."

Many of the council members glared at the honest ANBU. He ignored their glares and signaled to the ANBU behind him.

"Hawk, Rabbit, Dog, relieve them of Sasuke and place Sasuke in one of the holding cells of the ANBU interrogation building," the ANBU ordered. The ANBUs wearing a Hawk, Rabbit, and Dog masks nodded and grabbed the ropes around the stone shell holding Sasuke. They heaved him and quickly carried Sasuke away.

"NO!" Akujo and Koharu said. They glared at Shino and Koharu pointed at him.

"Under executive power as the Hokage's advisor, I hereby arrest Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Neji Hyuuga along with clan head Inoichi Yamanaka under the charge of obstruction of justice and insubordination!" Koharu cried. The ANBU moved but were stopped by Shino speaking.

"That order cannot be passed because all of us are heirs to clan heads. Also, Inoichi is one of the council members. Under clause 5, subsection A, paragraph D of law 5,301, I arrest Advisor Koharu and Council Member Akujo under abuse of power and obstruction of justice as well as second-hand involvement in the attempted murder of Itachi, the Uchiha clan head along with the charge of corruption and intent of mutiny of the Hokage!" Shino accused.

The tiger ANBU flipped through his book and muttered under his breath as everyone watched in anticipation. After fifteen minutes, the ANBU closed his book and looked up.

"Under my authority as ANBU captain appointed by the Hokage, I hereby arrest Advisor Koharu and Council Member Akujo for abuse of power, obstruction of justice, second-hand murder, corruption and intent of mutiny. ANBU, arrest them!"

Several ANBUs quickly cuffed Koharu and Akujo and forcibly dragged them through the market. Both of them yelled and screamed in anger as they were pulled and pushed by the ANBU. Kiba and the others grinned in amusement as Akujo flicked the group off.

"Whew, we would have been quite a predictement if it wasn't for Shino," Inoichi said relieved. He patted Shino on the back. "Great job ya bookworm!"

"Bookbug more like it!" Kiba said happily. He laughed as Shino glared at him. Shikamaru gave Shino a small smile while Neji and Choji congratulated Shino.

"Spending several nights in the ANBU jail. That would've been troublesome. Thanks Shino," Shikamaru drawled. Choji nodded as he pulled out a bag of chips and began eating.

In the hospital, Itachi was eating a large box of pocky happily. Mira laughed as she wiped a line of saliva and crumbs from Itachi's mouth as it was stuffed with several sticks of pocky. He chewed them all up and washed it down with some juice.

"Itachi, its not healthy to be eating pocky all the time," Mira chided playfully.

"Aww, but its so good. Please just one more box?" Itachi whined. He pouted childishly before Mira smiled.

"Just one more box!" Mira said. Itachi grinned and eagerly opened a box. He gasped a bit when Mira hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're well again, Itachi." Itachi hugged her gently and stroked her white hair.

"I'm glad to be back. I can't imagine life without you, even if it is heaven," Itachi whispered. He kissed the top of her head. He pulled out a stick of pocky and waved it in front of her face.

"Have a stick of pocky. Pocky makes everything better," Itachi said. Mira glared at him but ate the stick of pocky. She grabbed another one and ate it in front of Itachi.

"Hey I offered you one, not the whole box!" Itachi said indignantly as Mira grabbed her third stick of pocky.

"But aren't couples supposed to share Itachi?" Mira protested as Itachi held the box oout of her reach.

"Yeah, but there are somethings that are to precious to be shared, like pocky," Itachi said. He pulled one out and munched it in front of Mira's face.

"Give me that box, ya weasel!"

"No but thank you for the compliment," Itachi said playfully.

"Give me that box or no sex for the month!" Mira demanded. She smirked as Itachi froze. However, it fell off as a look of serious concentration was on Itachi's face.

"For Kami's sake, you're seriously considering the pocky more important?" Mira asked flabbergasted. "You don't consider me more important than the pocky?"

"Of course not Mira!" Itachi said quickly. Every man knew the answer to a question like that. Mira smiled in satisfaction.

"I consider you as important as pocky!" Itachi said proudly.

"YOU WHAT?!" Mira shrieked. Itachi felt the room become considerably colder as Mira's eyes began to glow ice blue.

"Oh shit," Itachi said in a weak voice. He held his pocky close as he faced Mira's icy wrath.

Later on, the Hokage found Itachi and his bed frozen solid inside a large block of ice. Mira was sitting nearby throwing angry glances at Itachi. He sweat dropped at the antics of the two.

"Did you freeze Itachi, Mira?" the Hokage asked. Mira gave the Hokage an annoyed glance.

"Yes I did. Hmph, thinking pocky was as important than me," Mira said. She threw another glare at Itachi.

"Well as a child, his first solid food was pocky sticks. As a child growing up, he never ate a meal without pocky sticks, so it is understandable that-"

"THAT WHAT? DO YOU WANT TO FINISH THAT STATEMENT?" Mira demanded.

"ThatItachlovedyoumorethanhelovedpocky," the Hokage said quickly. He bolted out of the room, narrowly avoiding a large sphere made of ice.

Iruka sighed as he stared at the forest outside of the Konoha gates. He wondered why he was assigned guard duty at the gate, the most boring duty ever. He took a glance at his former student, Tenten, to see that she was polishing her naginata. He looked approvingly as she wiped every inch of the long weapon, removing scuffs, handprints, and dust.

"This is so boring," Iruka sighed. "At least with the students, you never know when someone would pull a prank or start a fight."

"Stop complaining, Iruka-sensei. It could be worse," Tenten said. Iruka turned to her.

"You don't have to call me sensei anymore. Just Iruka since we're equal ranks Tenten," Iruka said. Tenten nodded.

"Anyway, you could be doing D-rank missions such as catching Tora the cat," Tenten said.

"Yeah, that's true," Iruka said. "How long did it take your team to catch Tora?"

"About three hours even with the Byakugan," Tenten said. "That blasted cat somehow eluded us even when it was in our arms."

Iruka nodded. "Yeah, it took us four hours to catch it with bait. I think it's a miracle that Naruto's team caught Tora in just over an hour. How old is that cat anyway? I know for a fact that Kakashi had to catch that cat and he was a chuunin at age 6."

Tenten shrugged. "Who cares as long as that cat doesn't have any kittens? Can you imagine that mission? Having to catch five kittens, all of them better than Tora in eluding capture. That's a nightmare."

Iruka nodded as he looked to the path. He peered closely and saw four people heading up the road.

"Tenten, there's four people coming up the path," Iruka said. Tenten stood up, spear ready, and eager to fight.

As the people came closer, Iruka and Tenten recognized them. They smiled as Naruto waved excitedly to them.

"Hey Iruka! Hey Tenten-chan! We're back!" Naruto said excitedly. Jiraiya took this chance to try to impress Tenten and Iruka. He summoned a large toad and made a pose on top of its head. Iruka and Tenten watched as Jiraiya danced stupidly on top of the toad and make a pose.

"SHIELD YOUR EYES AS YOU GAZE UPON MY GLORY. MY NAME IS ENOUGH TO MAKE THE FIECEST DRAGON QUAIL AND THE LOUDEST BEASTS FAINT IN FEAR. THE GREAT TOAD HERMIT WHOSE NAME IS JIRAIYAAAH!" Jiraiya bellowed at the top of his voice.

Everyone turned in shock when Naruto snapped his fingers and exploded into flames. He then made a gust of wind that propelled him up in the air. When sufficiently high in the air, Naruto summoned a large raven that soared above Jiraiya's toad. Naruto drew his sword made a gallant pose.

"BEHOLD THE DEFENDER OF KONOHA, THE BEARER OF THE WILL OF FIRE. I AM THE WEILDER OF THE SWORD THAT DEFENDS THE INNOCENT WHILE SUBDUING MY ENEMIES. I AM THE FLAME THAT PURIFIES EVIL AND THE WIND THAT BLOWS IT AWAY. I AM THE WATER THAT SOOTHES TROUBLED SPIRITS WITH GENTLE CARRESSES. I AM NARUTO, THE VIRTUOUS AND VALIANT WARRIOR!" Naruto proclaimed. He finished it off by dispelling the raven. He slowed his descent by creating a fiery tornado and creating ice crystals that sparkled. He landed softly on the ground and bowed.

"Beat that, ya pervert!" Naruto said smugly. The toad that Jiraiya was standing on looked up at Jiraiya.

"Admit it Jiraiya, that kid beat us," the toad said. Jiraiya grimaced.

"Traitor!" The toad smirked and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, Gamabunta wishes that you would summon toads more often as he feels that Jiraiya is nothing but a obsessed pervert that doesn't enjoy good sake. He was most displeased when Tsuneyami told Gamabunta of the Konoha invasion."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you for the message Gamamizu. Please send my regards to Gamabunta and my promise that I will summon toads more often."

Gamamizu nodded then looked up to Jiraiya. "Gamabunta sends his regards and says for you to not summon him because you're a pervert."

Gamamizu dispelled himself dropping Jiraiya on the ground in an ungraceful manner. He sat up and glared at Naruto.

"That's no fair, I didn't use any jutsus," Jiraiya whined.

"Who says you couldn't?"

"Anyway, its good to see you again Naruto," Iruka said. Naruto grinned and gasped a bit when Tenten hugged him tightly.

"It's been boring without you," Tenten whined. "I've had no one to spar with lately. However, I've managed to get Neji on a draw though so that's good."

"Anyway, who are those people behind you?" Iruka asked.

"Oh, Jiraiya is the old man that's on the ground acting like a spoiled brat. Over there, the woman with the short dark hair is Shizune while the blond haired lady is Tsunade the Godaime Hokage."

"Tsunade of the Sannin?" Tenten asked with stars in her eyes.

"Godaime Hokage?" Iruka asked flabbergasted. Naruto nodded.

"Yes and yes. The Sandaime Hokage has chosen Tsunade as his successor as he feels that he is becoming too old. He felt that Tsunade would be a better choice than Jiraiya," Naruto explained. He smirked as Jiraiya flicked him off.

"Are you serious?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded.

"Well, are we going in or not brat?" Tsunade asked grumpily. Iruka and Tenten snapped to attention and bowed to Tsunade.

"Our apologies, Tsunade-sama! Please go in and welcome to Konohagakure!" Tenten and Iruka said politely. Tsunade grinned.

"Now that's more like it! Come on brat, pervert! I want to go into the casino before we see Sarutobi-sensei!" Tsunade said as she and Shizune strolled into Konoha.

"But, Tsunade-sama! Thanks to Naruto-kun, we've already paid off all of our loans. Do we still need to go to the casinos?" Shizune asked. Tsunade turned and grinned.

"Shizune, there's nothing bad about earning more money. Now where's the nearest casino?" Tsunade said. She laughed loudly while Shizune bowed her head and followed Tsunade. Shizune looked behind her and noticed something.

"Tsunade-sama, where have Naruto and Jiraiya gone?"

Tsunade whirled around to see that Naruto and Jiraiya were not behind her. She gritted her teeth in anger because she can't win without Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto was at the front door of his apartment when he heard someone calling his name.

"Hey Kyuu, did you hear that?"

"Nope, must be your imagination," Kyuubi said. Naruto shrugged and opened the door. He grinned when he saw Kin and Haku sleeping on his bed. He snuggled in between them and hugged them tightly.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Naruto gasped as the two girls hugged him tightly. He kissed both of them deeply, thankful to be back in Konoha.

"Hey girls, what did I miss?" Naruto asked. Kin sat up and placed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing except some man named Itachi was attacked by Sasuke," Kin said. Haku was moved to the side as Naruto sat up.

"Is Itachi okay?" Naruto asked worridly.

"Yeah, thanks to the Hokage, Itachi's nearly back to normal," Kin said. "Why?"

Naruto sighed in relief. "Itachi was the one who raised me for most of my life. He's like my big brother."

Haku nodded. "Itachi was the person that cared for Naruto and made sure that Naruto had plenty of good teachers. I remember meeting him as a child hiding behind Itachi."

Naruto stood up and went to the door.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly. Kin and Haku looked at him with concern.

"He's in the ANBU interrogation cells. Shino, Kiba, Neji, Choji, and Shikamaru arrested him a few days ago. They gave him to the ANBU and Sasuke's been there since," Kin told Naruto. "Don't worry, he'll be safely locked up."

Naruto nodded reluctantly but couldn't shake off that gut feeling that something big will happen soon.

After several minutes looking for Naruto, Tsunade met with Sarutobi. As they talked, Sarutobi presented Shizune with keys to a new apartment, free of charge. Shizune was excited of course and with the help of some people, had it furnished with a table, futon, fridge, microwave, and miscellaneous stuff. Shizune also added a small area for Tonton. She left Tonton in the new apartment and went down to the grocery for food.

In the grocery, Zabuza was grumbling as he read the list that Haku and Kin had given him along with Naruto's list.

"You have to be kidding me. I can't believe that they put fertility and enhancement pills on the list. I'm fine with the other stuff that Naruto put. Oil, polishing kit, bandages, are fine but not pills!"

Zabuza sighed and continued to shop. He stood out in the grocery as the tallest man and his humongous sword on his back didn't help. Mothers shied away from him as he approached. Zabuza's eye twitched when a teen obviously around 14-15 tried to flirt with him. He was twenty-nine!

"No, no, we need more soap Anko! We don't need anymore uni. I don't know why you want so much, they're pickled sea urchins."

Zabuza turned to see Iruka and Anko arguing. He grinned when he saw Anko literally swell up and slam a fist into Iruka. Then she broke down sobbing and acting caring. He sweat dropped as he noticed a small bulge in Anko's stomach.

"Hey Iruka, Anko," Zabuza called out. He pushed his cart toward the couple and sweat dropped to see nearly thirty packs of uni. He flinched as Anko began pulling out a wicked looking serrated knife nearly two feet long.

"What do you want, sword humper?" Anko said scathingly. Iruka shot Zabuza and apologizing look.

"Anko, easy. I know it must be tough, but please restrain yourself," Iruka asked softly. Anko's face softened. Iruka's voice and reason always calmed her down.

"Alright, my little dolphin," Anko said as she nuzzled Iruka. Zabuza leaned down and whispered in Iruka's ear.

"Is she pregnant?" Zabuza asked very quietly. Iruka shot Zabuza a shocked look and glanced toward Anko. His face grew pale as he noticed the huge amount of weird food, lack of dango and sake in his cart, and Anko's slightly rounded stomach.

"Oh crap, I think she is," Iruka whispered. Zabuza grinned as Iruka recognized how long nine months will be with very unstable Anko.

"Excuse me," a voice behind Zabuza said. Zabuza turned around to see a woman around his age with short black hair. Zabuza was confused why he felt so warm around this woman.

"U.u..um yes, how can I help you?" Zabuza stammered. He immediately berated himself on how lame he sounded. He did grin when the woman giggled.

"Could you help me find a couple items? I'm new in town and I'm very lost. My sensei and I have been traveling for the better part of ten years so I'm so unused to the bustle of Konoha," the woman said.

"Um, sure. I still need to pick up several items also," Zabuza said. He quickly turned his cart and hit a small stand, knocking over several items.

"Oops," Zabuza said. He turned to pick up the items he dropped but his sword caught onto the cart and caused him to trip, knocking over a large number of cabbages. He turned, blushing bright red at the woman. She smiled at him and bent over to help pick the items up. Zabuza began stammering apologies but the woman waved them off.

"It's no problem. What is your name?"

"Zabuza Momochi, jounin of Konoha," Zabuza said.

"Shizune, nice to meet you Zabuza," the woman said. She stuck out a hand to Zabuza. Zabuza shook it and noticed how his large, scarred callused hands seem to fit with Shizune's delicate smooth hands.

"Zabuza, would you let go of my hand?" Shizune asked awkwardly. Zabuza blushed and let Shizune's hands go.

For about half an hour was the most embarrassing in Zabuza's life. Somehow, he managed to fall into a tank of lobsters, knock over two aisles full of groceries, crash into several old people including the Hokage, spill cat nip all over Tsume Inuzaka, and stain Hiashi Hyuuga's white robes with tomato sauce. However, he didn't mind the pain or embarrassment to see Shizune smile. After they paid for their groceries, Shizune turned to Zabuza.

"Zabuza, despite all of the accidents you had, I had a fun time shopping with you. Probably we could do something like this again," Shizune said.

"Anytime Shizune," Zabuza said. He smiled as Shizune smiled.

"Anyway, thanks for helping me," Shizune said. As she began to walk away, she shoved a piece of paper in Zabuza's hand. As Zabuza looked down, Shizune quickly kissed Zabuza on the cheek and ran off.

Zabuza couldn't help grinning and skipping as he went back to the apartment. As he went by, people couldn't help but watch as a huge man carrying a monstrous sword was skipping like a schoolgirl. Zabuza didn't care that his fearsome reputation of the "Demon of the Forest" was demolished since he was happier than he was since he was a child.

Naruto sighed as he looked for his friends. He's been at their clan houses and the regular hangout Yakiniku Q. He went through the market to crash into a familiar bland haired girl.

"Hey, watch where you're going you idiot!" the girl shouted. Naruto jumped to his feet and angrily glared at the girl in front of him.

"You don't have to be so rude!" Naruto countered. "Hey wait, have I seen you before?"

The girl gasped. "Kami, I'm sorry Naruto! I've been looking for my brother Kankuro and Gaara."

"Gaara? You must be his sister, Temari!" Naruto said. The girl nodded.

"Right! We haven't really met before so I'm glad you remember me," Temari said happily.

"Where's Gaara?" Naruto asked eagerly. "How's he been doing since the exams?"

Naruto gasped as Temari squealed and hugged him extremely tightly. He gasped as the air from his lungs was expelled from his lungs. He could have sworn that his ribs began creaking in protest.

"THANK YOU!" Temari squealed. She began to shake Naruto vigorously as she continued to squeeze the life out of him.

"Temari, please let go," Naruto whispered. Temari looked and sweat dropped. Naruto's face was blue and he looked half dead. She let him go and watched with some amusement as he fell to the ground gasping. After several minutes, Naruto stood up again.

"Gaara's has really changed. He's still silent and stoic but he's much nicer now. He's opened up to us a bit and volunteers around the village often. He does meager chores such as picking up litter to caring for strays," Temari said. "Although the strays are hard to deal with, he's a much better person. You've really changed his whole aspect on life."

Temari pulled out a scroll from her kunai pouch. "Look, he's even written an apology too!"

Naruto took the scroll and read a bit. His eye's widened on several things that he didn't expect Gaara would do.

"Gaara killed two of your boyfriends and the third was mysteriously found in a sand dune? He sold a pair of your panties for two hundred dollars? He even used your fan to wave his fart at Kankuro?" Naruto asked. "This doesn't sound like Gaara."

Temari shrugged and took the scroll. She placed it securely in her pouch and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Still, he's a great person now. I'm taking you out for lunch as a way of saying thank you," Temari said. She eagerly dragged Naruto through the streets looking for a resturaunt.

"Temari, hold on a second!" Naruto demanded. He held his ground as Temari tried to pull him along. After several minutes of Temari futile attempts of pulling Naruto, she looked at Naruto.

"What is it?"

"Let's eat at Yakiniku Q. It's a great place where my friends and I hang out a lot," Naruto offered. He offered an arm for Temari. Temari grinned and held on to Naruto's arm.

"Just as friends alright?" Naruto asked as he saw Temari nuzzle his arm. He winced a bit as Temari pinched and rubbed his biceps.

"Fine, as friends," Temari agreed as she thought of a way to get Naruto as her boyfriend. In Suna, she became infatuated with the blonde swordsman along with many of the Suna kunoichis. She had a small yellow stuffed fox in her bedroom named Naruto.

As they walked to Yakiniku Q, Temari and Naruto discussed various things, mostly ninja orientated. Naruto found out that they the Kazekage was assassinated before the exams. Naruto also found out that many of the Suna shinobis survived the invasion without any harm. The council was also willing to offer aid and assistance to Konoha.

"When they mean aid and assistance to Konoha, what do they mean?" Naruto asked. He pushed the door open for Temari. Temari nodded gratefully and went inside. After they sat at a table and ordered some barbeque, Temari resumed the conversation.

"Suna is willing to share some of the coveted wind ninjutsus, sand jutsus, puppet arts, and our forbidden jutsus," Temari said.

"Wow, that much?" Naruto asked. Temari nodded.

"I'm here with Gaara and Kankuro because Suna sent us as an act of faith to be placed under the Hokage's command for around a year," Temari said. She sipped her water and looked at Naruto.

"What about you? What's going on in Konoha?"

Naruto shrugged. "Not much. I was recently on a mission with Jiraiya, one of the Sannins. We were sent because the Sandaime decided that it was time for him to step down."

"Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Temari asked excitedly. "That must have been quite an experience to be on a mission with one so famous."

Naruto laughed loudly causing Temari to glare at Naruto. After laughter subsided, Naruto spoke.

"Ignore all of the deeds you heard about Jiraiya of the Sannin. I admit he is very powerful and the best in fuinjutsus. However, he is a shameless pervert that peeps in every hot spring we saw. We were chased several time by a mob of women and their bothers, fathers, husbands, or brothers," Naruto explained. Temari laughed at the thought of Jiraiya being chased by a mob of civilians.

"Naruto, why did they choose you? Are you still a genin?" Temari asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I'm not sure really. I guess they chose me because the Hokage wanted someone to make sure that Jiraiya remembered the mission. He does get a little distracted. Anyway, I was promoted."

"Congratulations on making chuunin," Temari said as she drank her water.

"Tokubetsu jonin actually," Naruto corrected. Temari sprayed her water all over Naruto in surprise. Naruto gave Temari and annoyed look as he wiped water from his face.

"Tokubetsu jonin? Why?"

"Apparently, it was unanimously decided by the council heads to promote me. A majority decided to promote me further to tokubetsu jonin."

"What are your specialties?"

"Well aren't you Ms. Detective today?" Naruto said. He grinned when Temari blushed.

"Apparently my specialties are combat and teaching."

"Combat I can understand but teaching?"

"All of the genins that I helped or taught became chuunins."

Naruto was about to speak but he heard a whirring and rattling sound behind him. He instinctively drew his sword and thrust it behind him.

"Kami, Naruto! Watch where you swing that sword!" Naruto turned to see Kankuro fingering a small scratch just below his throat. He sighed in relief to see that there was no blood. Behind Kankuro was Gaara, smiling at Naruto.

Naruto grinned and waved at Gaara. "Hey Gaara, how're you doing?"

"I'm fine today, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto rolled his eyes at Gaara's formality. "Maaa, call me Naruto."

"Very well, Uzumaki-san!" Gaara said. Naruto groaned at Gaara's formality. He hated anything formal including balls.

The four had a nice lunch at Yakiniku Q. Turns out that despite his rather crude manners, Kankuro is a genius when it deals with mechanics and ingenuity. Naruto was able to glean great ideas for traps just by examining the structure of Karasu. Kankoru and Naruto got into a bit of a scuffle when Naruto tried to take Karasu apart with his kunai.

Gaara was still very quiet but in a manner much like Shino's. Naruto could tell from his eyes. Instead of being emotionless orbs, Naruto could clearly see life, happiness, and humor dancing in Gaara's green eyes.

"So, how's life in Suna?" Naruto asked Gaara. Gaara shrugged a bit.

"Its not much different. Majority of people still fear me but there are others that have decided to treat me as a normal person. There's a nice couple that owns a yakiniku stand. I often help and eat there," Gaara said.

"Their daughter has a bit of a crush on Gaara too. She thinks he's cute," Temari teased. Naruto chuckled when Gaara rolled his eyes.

"It'll never happen," Gaara said.

"Then you mind if I date her?" Kankuro asked. "She has really nice knockers."

Temari whacked Kankuro with her fan. Gaara popped open his gourd and formed a hammer with his sand. He held it over Kankuro's head and grinned maliciously.

"Will you repeat the question? I didn't hear it right," Gaara asked.

"Can you pass the soy sauce?"

"NARUTO!" Naruto turned and saw his friends. He grinned and waved to them.

"Hey guys, come over here. I want you to meet my friends," Naruto said. The Konoha gang crowded around the table as Naruto introduced them.

"Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, these are my friends," Naruto introdueced. "Guys, these are my friends from Sand."

Temari waved at all of them. Kankuro nodded while Gaara formed the kanji "Hello" with his Sand.

"Welcome to Konoha," Kiba introduced. "My name is Kiba Inuzaka and the dog on top of my head is my pet, Akamaru."

"I'm Choji Akimichi. Can I have that barbeque if you're not going to eat it?" Choji said. He winced when Ino smacked the back of his head. "What?"

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. I'm a genin and I work part time in my mom's flower boutique," Ino said.

Temari's eyes lit up. "Can I come there? I love flowers since in Suna, its all desert."

"Yeah, if you want, you can help me in the back." Ino offered.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. I'm sleepy and don't disturb me," Shikamaru drawled. He somehow started sleeping standing up. Naruto sweat dropped at Shikamaru's laziness.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga and this is my cousin Hinata Hyuuga," Neji said. Hinata waved shly then retreated behind her cousin. "She's a little shy with strangers."

Kankuro grinned maliciously and made a motion with his hand. Hinata turned to see the hideous face of Karasu grinning at her.

"KYAAAAH!" Hinata screamed and fainted. Kankuro began laughing but was silenced by Gaara knocking Kankuro out with a hammer made of sand.

"My apologies, Neji. Kankuro here is often times very unpolite," Gaara said. Neji nodded and lightly slapped Hinata into consciousness.

"YOSH! I AM ROCK LEE, THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA!" Lee said energetically. Temari giggled a bit at Lee's energetic manner.

"Nice to meet you too," Gaara said politely.

"I'm Tenten. I'm a chuunin thanks to Naruto's sadistic training," Tenten said. She shot a glare at Naruto who grinned sheepishly.

"I'm Shino Aburame. I like bugs," Shino said.

Awkward pause.

"Excuse me but I must request that you must move please. May I show you to a much larger table?"

Naruto turned to the waiter and then to his friends. "You guys want some barbeque? I'll pay."

"YES!" Kiba, Choji, and Lee said. Naruto grinned. Naruto and his friends went to a march larger table. Temari grinned as she saw Ino berating Choji for eating so much barbeque, Lee challenging Kiba to a water drinking contest, Shino waking Shikamaru up by pouring ice water on Shikamaru's pants. Hinata was having a quiet conversation with Gaara. Naruto was busy laughing at his friends' antics. Her eye twitched in irritation when Haku and Kin came over.

"Hey Haku, Kin, sit down and have some lunch," Naruto said. Haku and Kin nodded gratefully. Temari watched as Kin, Naruto, and Haku were having such an earnest and fun conversation. She felt a little jealous that she couldn't have a boyfriend like Naruto.

The meal lasted until three in the afternoon because everyone was having so much fun at the meal. Gaara had so much fun that he laughed along with the others. Temari and Kankuro laughed along, both of them thanking Kami that they finally had their brother back.

Late at night, Sasuke was brooding along with his cellmates. He learned that his cellmates were a group called the Sound Four and were Orochimaru's bodyguards. All of them were unconcerned about the fact that they were imprisoned.

"Just a little longer fatass," the red-haired girl named Tayuya whispered. A giant with a orange Mohawk nodded.

"A little longer for what?" Sasuke asked. The teen with six arms turned to Sasuke.

"Tonight, we're busting out," Kidomaru said.

"And you're coming with us, marked one," Sakon, a pale teen with two heads said.

"Marked one?"

"You possess the cursed seal. We can show you how to control it and gain power," Sakon whispered.

"Power?"

"Power beyond most people's imagination."

"Sasuke, follow these people. They will show you to my hideout where I have saved information on my most powerful jutsus," Orochimaru said in Sasuke's head.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sensei," Sasuke said. Sasuke began laughing maniacally in a manner that reminded the Sound Four like Orochimaru.

"Crazy mother fucker."

Just outside the village, a team of jounins was being lead by a palish teen. The teen looked at Konoha, waiting for the right time.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Retrieval of the Uchiha.**

Itachi sighed and stretched after Jiraiya's sealing was finished. After he was released from the ice block, Tsunade had made several diagnostic jutsus to see if he was fit for Jiraiya's sealing jutsus. Itachi made a disgusted snort as he remembered why he needed more treatment.

**Flashback.**

"Can't I go now?" Itachi asked Tsunade and Sarutobi. Sarutobi shook his head.

"Itachi, you can't leave until Jiraiya removes that seal on your neck," Sarutobi said firmly.

"Why not?" Itachi asked. Jiraiya stepped forward carrying a bottled of ink and paintbrush.

"The seal that Sasuke put is called the Cursed Seal of Heaven. The Cursed Seal of Heaven contains a part of Orochimaru's soul. Although it's a small part of Orochimaru's soul, he can corrupt your body until you are a mere puppet. A zombie at his bidding," Jiraiya explained. Itachi shuddered and placed a hand on the seal.

"But what was that jutsu the Hokage used?" Mira asked.

"Just Sarutobi from now on. I'll be retiring from being a Hokage," Sarutobi said happily. "Anyway that jutsu is an exorcism jutsu that us designed to imprison the small part of Orochimaru's soul that is inside the seal. It weakens it so that Jiraiya's seal will be able to remove the Cursed Seal of Heaven without any resistance."

Itachi nodded. "So when do we start?"

"We need you to go into one of the isolation rooms in the lower levels of the Hospital," Jiraiya said. "The seal needs an open area and I need silence to concentrate on this sealing. If one thing even goes wrong, you might turn berserk or even become Orochimaru."

Jiraiya led Itachi down into the lower levels of the Hospital. Jiraiya went into a room and told Itachi to sit down as well. Itachi did as Jiraiya ordered and sat patiently as Jiraiya wrote kanji on his body. Jiraiya wrote around Itachi's body and continued to write until it reached a five feet radius around his body. Jiraiya made eight shadow clones and had them sit on the outside edge of the circle. Jiraiya stood over Itachi and signaled to his clones.

All of the clones made several hand seals and then place their hands on the circle. The circle glowed golden light that stung Itachi's eyes. Itachi could hear Jiraiya making hand seals and chant under his breath.

**"Fuinjutsu: Evil Soul Extraction by the Eight Heavenly Heroes! Fuin!"** Jiraiya bellowed. Itachi grunted when Jiraiya's hand slammed on the cursed seal. Itachi could feel as if part of himself was being stretched. He opened his eyes startled as a voice shrieked in his mind.

"NOOOO! YOU SHALL BE MINE! YOU WILL BE MINE, ITACHI UCHIHA!"

Itachi gritted his teeth and focused on expelling the voice out. He heard it fade then grow louder. However, the sound came through his ear, not in his head. He strained his eyes behind him and saw a spectral creature come from out of the seal. Itachi blanched when he examined it.

The spectral creature was hideous and gross. It looked like a baby. However, the baby's eyes were extremely large and its mouth had two large fangs, like a snake. The baby was covered in scales and had a tail that ended in a stinger. The baby opened its eyes to reveal glowing yellow snake eyes that reminded Jiraiya and Itachi of Orochimaru. The spectral creature gave a shriek then exploded in a flash of golden light.

**End flashback.**

"Now can I go?" Itachi whined. Tsunade ignored him and continued to examine Itachi. After several minutes, Tsunade spoke.

"You're fine now. Just take it easy and no pocky for two days," Tsunade said firmly. Itachi paled then curled up into the fetal position. He began crying and sobbing.

"No pocky?"

Naruto patted his stomach after a large meal at the Akimichi house. Beside him, Haku and Kin were holding on Naruto's arm.

"Man, that was a good meal," Naruto said. Haku nodded.

"It was. I especially like their sashimi," Haku said.

"I liked their meat buns the best," Kin said.

"It is pretty good. A small rice bun filled with savory chicken and vegetables," Naruto said.

As they passed by a bar, Naruto heard Anko laughing. His eyes lightened when he heard what Anko was laughing at.

"Kami! Zabuza is such as love struck fool!"

"Anko-san, it is not youthful to be making fun of one who is struck by such youthfulness!" Gai said.

"What happened to Zabuza?" Kakashi asked. Anko snorted.

"Well, Iruka-kun and I were shopping in the grocery. We found Zabuza and talked to him. Then this woman named Shizune walked up behind Zabuza and asked for his help. Zabuza agreed to help her. I think Zabuza has a major crush on her. During the half hour shopping with her, he managed to knock over the Hokage, spill catnip on Tsume, and even stain Hiashi's robes with tomato sauce.

Naruto sniggered then burst out laughing. In his mind, Kyuubi was berating him for his attitude.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Zabuza and Shizune? Oh Kami, that's hilarious!" Naruto gasped.

"Shut up Naruto, its so romantic that two people so different can fall in love!" Kyuubi snapped. Naruto sniggered and laughed more. Haku and Kin were supporting Naruto so that he wouldn't fall over.

"What's so funny, Naruto?" Haku asked. Naruto breathed deeply before speaking.

"Zabuza has a major crush on Shizune!" Naruto said. He burst out laughing again.

"Shizune?" Kin said, confused. Haku shrugged. "Who's Shizune?"

"Tsunade's apprentice and the one the gentlest, polite, proper people I know," Naruto explained. Haku and Kin also giggled at the thought of someone like Shizune falling in love with Zabuza, a headstrong, rough, and blunt.

"Its like a sea dragon falling in love with a princess," Kin said.

"That's really romantic when you think about it," Haku said. Naruto sighed as the two girls had a dreamy look on their faces.

"Girls will be girls," Naruto thought. He winced as Kyuubi yelled at him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

At the ANBU interrogation center, an ANBU on guard turned to see a white blur. The ANBU signaled to his partner and they went into the foliage. As they landed on the first branch, the first ANBU heard a gurgling noise. He turned to see his partner rigid, a white stake emerging from his neck. He turned to stare in the eyes of a pale teen. He gasped when he felt a sword stab through his stomach, sending stomach acid through his organs.

The pale teen turned his eyes away from the dying man. He signaled to his squad quietly. The squad of Sound ninjas silently jumped through the foliage and entered the center.

In the interrogation cells, Sasuke watched as all four of his cellmates cringed and grunted in pain as marks appeared all over their faces. He could sense power, chakra more powerful than he had ever seen. He watched in fascination as their bodies shifted and morphed to a more powerful form.

"What is that?" Sasuke breathed. Kidomaru grinned.

"The Cursed Seal, Level 2," Kidomaru said. Sakon glared at Kidomaru before turning to Jirobo.

"Jirobo, open the cell," Sakon commanded. Jirobo nodded and gripped the bars of the cell. The metal creaked and groaned but gave way to Jirobo's strength. The bars opened wide enough so everyone could get out.

Sakon looked back at Sasuke. "Come with us."

Sasuke nodded eagerly and followed the four. The four eagerly killed any of the ANBU, thanks to Kidomaro's arrows. They met up with a pale teen and a squad of jonin. The Sound Four bowed in respect to the pale teen. Sasuke bowed also, wondering who this teen was.

"Kimimaro, we have retrieved the boy as per Orochimaru's instructions," Sakon said respectfully. Kimimaro nodded and strode over to where Sasuke was. He raised Sasuke's face and looked at it intently.

"Time to go," Kimimaro said. He looked at Sasuke's eyes intently. "You will help my master rise again, Uchiha."

Sasuke grinned. "Of course. He will give me power to destroy Konoha."

Kimimaro nodded and signaled to his squad and the Sound Four. They nodded and began speeding off, away from Konoha. Sasuke ran beside Kidomaru.

"Sasuke, in order for you to release that seal to its full potential, you need to die first," Kidomaru said. Sasuke almost tripped over a branch in surprise but regained his footing. He drew a kunai and glared at Kidomaru.

"What do you mean die?" Sasuke asked. He activated his Sharingan and tensed as Kidomaru grinned.

"What I mean is that you have to undergo a ritual that will release all restraints on that seal so to release all of its power," Kidomaru explained. Sasuke nodded.

"The ritual is painful. So much that most feel like we're dying," Kidomaru explained. Sasuke grunted.

"I don't care. As long as it gives me power," Sasuke growled. In fronts of Sasuke, Sakon smirked.

"Right little monster that one is," he thought. "Did you feel that killing intent, brother?"

"I did. Rather big for one his age," a voice behind Sakon said. The Sound shinobis traveled away through the night to Otogakure, the Village of Sound.

Naruto yawned the next morning as urgent knocking woke him up. He stumbled to door and yanked it open, belching by accident.

"Whew! Naruto, get some breath mints." Naruto glared blearily at Kiba who was waving a hand at his nose. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"What do you want dog breath?" Naruto asked.

"We got a mission, A-rank, now," Kiba said seriously. Naruto's eyes popped open fully awake. He splashed cold water on his face and went to his room. He quickly changed into his ninja clothes, packed his equipment, and ran out the door. He came back in again to quickly grab a bottle of sake and followed Kiba.

Kiba and Naruto went to Shino's house. After explaining the situation, Shino quickly got his gear and followed Kiba and Naruto to Shikamaru's house. Naruto and Kiba dragged Shikamaru outside. They both snickered as Shino dumped a pail of cold water all over Shikamaru.

"UAGH! What the hell?" Shikamaru sputtered. He glared at the three ninjas. Naruto bent down to Shikamaru level.

"Come on Shika, we have a mission. A-rank too and I will not have some other Shinobi take it," Naruto said. Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome blondes," Shikamaru said. He went into his house and was ready in a short time, surprisingly.

The four went to the Hokage's office. Instead of entering through the front door, Naruto and his teammates went through the window. Naruto and Kiba snickered when they saw Tsunade drooling all over a pile of paperwork. Naruto pulled his katana out and slapped it against the desk.

BAM! Naruto went flying as Tsunade slammed a fist into his stomach. He crashed through the wall and landed in the hallway. Shikamaru smirked as Naruto groaned in pain. Shino's face was emotionless to an outsider, but Shikamaru could tell he was smiling in amusement. Kiba was laughing his ass off on the floor.

Naruto pulled himself to his feet and glared at the yawning Hokage. She looked at Team 7 with confused eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"We were told that we had a mission, Hokage-sama," Shino said. Tsunade was confused for a second.

"Mission what-? Oh that one," Tsunade said. She sat up and pulled out a folder. "At 0215 hours, Sasuke Uchiha escaped from the ANBU cells along with Orochimaru's guards, the Sound Four. They were aided by a squad of shinobis believed to be from Sound. Your mission is to retrieve the Uchiha and eliminate any of the Sound shinobis."

Naruto's face scrunched up in a disgusted look. "Granny, since we're up against maybe eight ninjas, may I ask for another team?"

Tsunade glared at Naruto. "You may. Who are you going to ask?"

"I request Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten to come along with this mission," Naruto asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Fine then. Have all of you shinobis at the front gate in an hour."

Team 7 saluted and jumped out of the window. When they landed, Naruto faced them all.

"Guys, I want you to get ready for this mission. Pack only your weapons and rations," Naruto ordered. The other three nodded. Naruto made a hand seal and made four clones. The clones saluted Naruto.

"I want one of you go to Choji's, Neji's, Lee's, and Tenten's house or find them. Tell them to meet me at the front gate of Konoha in an hour. All of you, dismissed!"

"Hai, Naruto-taicho!" the clones along with Shino, Shikamaru, and Kiba said. They jumped away. Naruto jumped on to the rooftops and ran to his apartment. As he went to his apartment, he saw Itachi waving at him.

"Hey Sunkit! Come over here," Itachi called. Naruto skillfully leaped down in front of Itachi.

"What is it Itachi nii-san?" Naruto asked. His body tensed when he saw Itachi's face become stern.

"Please Naruto, I know that you and Sasuke hate each other but bring him back alive. I still believe that there is good inside of him. It was my fault that he is this way and I want to try to have my brother back," Itachi pleaded.

Naruto's face softened. He knew that Itachi never wanted to hurt his little brother. His mission cost would have cost him his happiness if not for Naruto. Naruto owed it to Itachi to attempt to bring Sasuke back.

"I will try to bring him back, nii-san," Naruto said. "I don't know if it will do any good but for you, I will bring him back."

"Thank you Naruto," Itachi said softly. He rubbed Naruto's hair fondly and grinned. "Sasuke's older brother better show him who's boss, right Naruto?"

Itachi chuckled when Naruto grimaced at the thought of being Sasuke's older brother. Itachi put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a locket. He gave the locket to Naruto. Naruto glanced at Itachi, confused.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked.

"This was our mother's locket. She used to it all the time to lull Sasuke to sleep. Even if he is crazed and controlled by Orochimaru, Sasuke will still recognize its tune," Itachi explained. He popped open the locket and a soft tune came out. Naruto nodded and closed the locket. He put it inside of his pocket for safekeeping.

"Good luck Naruto, though it would be a shame if you lost to Sasuke," Itachi said with a grin.

"I'll never lose to Sasuke!" Naruto said. Indignantly. Itachi chuckled and waved as Naruto left him.

Naruto went to the front gates. He landed on the ground and bit his thumb. After going through several hand seals, he slammed his palm to the ground.

**"Kuchiyose: Carcass Trackers!" **After a small cloud of smoke disappeared, a large flock of ravens appeared. They all bowed to Naruto. The lead raven, a grizzled scarred raven the size of an eagle spoke.

"What do you ask of the raven trackers, Naruto-sama?" the lead raven asked.

"I need you to fly into the forest and report back to me if you see any of these people," Naruto asked. He pulled out of his pocket pictures of the Sound Four, Sasuke, and an average Sound ninja. The raven nodded and turned to the flock. He crowed loudly and flew into the forest. The flock of raven dispersed and also flew into the forest.

Naruto waited as one by one, his teammates showed up. Team 7 arrived first, all of them packed lightly but heavily armed. Choji arrived soon after Team 7 while Neji, Lee, and Tenten came as a group. Naruto greeted each one then turned to Shikamaru.

"So Shika, do we have any specific formation?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru nodded. He pulled out an arrow and sketched on the ground a formation. He used his arrow to point as he explained it.

"Since we have so many people, we're splitting it up into two group. First group will be Kiba, Shino, Naruto, and Tenten. The other group will be Choji, Neji, Lee, and I. Both groups will be traveling in a single line," Shikamaru explained.

"Lee and Kiba will be our scouts. I chose Kiba because his sense of smell will detect any traps the enemy placed. Lee will also be a scout because he is the fastest and has the quickest reaction time to counter or dodge any traps," Shikamaru said. Kiba and Lee nodded.

"Behind them will be Tenten and I. Both of us will support them in case of a trap using long-range weapons or jutsus," Shikamaru explained. "For Naruto's group, Tenten you will have to relay information quickly to Naruto, your group's leader."

"Whose our leader?" Lee asked.

"Shikamaru, because he is the best one when devising strategy," Naruto said,

"Anyway, Choji and Naruto are next. They are the all-around support and heavy assault people. They will assist either in front or behind if there is an attack," Shikamaru said.

"Last, Shino and Neji will guard behind us. With Shino's bugs and Neji's Byakugan, we will not be caught off guard if there are any enemies behind us."

"The two groups will be traveling side by side to increase our chances of spotting any enemies," Shikamaru said.

"Oh and watch for any ravens. I sent them out earlier to search for the Sound ninjas along with Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Any questions?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Good, now show me your equipment before we get started."

Everyone opened their packs to reveal mostly the same things. Kunais, shurikens, explosion tags, ninja wire, soldier pills, and miscellaious. Shikamaru's eyebrow rose when he pulled out a letter from Ino from Choji's pack. He read it much to Choji's embarrassment but spared Choji from any shame by reading it silently.

"Very interesting, Choji," Shikamaru drawled. Choji blushed.

When Shikamaru finished his check, Naruto stepped forward.

"I know everyone here feels like Sasuke should go die. However, he is a Leaf Shinobi and knows much of our village's secrets. This is why we are coming after him, to protect out secrets so to prevent anyone from exploiting them. This mission is extremely important so we can't have anyone goofing off, because I'm responsible for everyone here. Understand?" Naruto said sternly. Everyone nodded. Team 7 saluted. Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Choji followed their example because they trusted Naruto. Naruto smirked in approval.

"Let's go bring Sasuke back, whether he wants to or not!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Everyone cheered and jumped into the forest, eager to prove to their comrades what they can do.

Further ahead, a raven spotted the Sound ninjas. He saw them discussing something so he perched on a branch and listened. He cawed softly, signaling to the leader of the flock that he had found the target. The grizzled raven perched next to the first raven and observed the Sound ninjas intently.

Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon, and Tayuya surrounded Sasuke. Sakon pulled out a small glass vial with a black pill in it. He tossed it to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you will need to take that. It forcefully increases the cursed seal to level two, like ours. However, level two is highly corruptive so in order to use it, your body must be adjusted," Sakon said.

"The side effects to the pill would cause extreme pain that will lead to death. However, our jutsus reduce the effects so that it would leave you in a coma for around an hour or less," Kidomaru said.

"How good are your jutsus?" Sasuke asked.

"We were Orchimaru's personal guards," Jirobo said proudly.

Sasuke nodded and swallowed the pill. He immediately began gagging and gasping as his whole body was subjected to extreme pain. Sakon quickly summoned a large barrel with seals written on the sides. Jirobo lifted Sasuke and placed him inside. All four made seals and placed their palms on the ground.

**"Ninpou: Four Seals of the Dark Mist!"** A black mist appeared and then solidified into a lid that closed the barrel. Sakon placed several tags on the edge and taped the lid down. After several seals, Sakon released his chakra.

**"Ninpou: Dark Seal!"** The tags glowed once before fading, finishing the ritual. Sakon nodded to Jirobo. Jirobo grunted as he picked up the barrel and placed it on his back. Sakon turned to Kimimaro and nodded.

"Let's go before any Leaf nins see us," Kimimaro ordered. All of the Sound ninjas hurried to their feet and followed the pale teen.

The grizzled raven signaled to his subordinate to follow them. The raven itself headed back to report to Naruto what it had seen.

The retrieval team had been traveling at a fast pace for half an hour in silence. The only sound that was heard was the sound of the feet hitting the branches and the air coming in and out of the mouths. Up front, Kibs heard flapping from a large bird coming their way. He held out a hand and signaled to Naruto. Naruto signaled back and the squad waited.

The large grizzled crow flew straight to Naruto. It bowed once before giving its report.

"Naruto-sama, just half a kilometer in front of you are the ninjas you have been searching for. They are so close because they stopped to perform a ritual on Sasuke. The ritual was dark and evil. Apparently it was a ritual designed to accelerate the development of a curse seal for more power. Currently, Sasuke is in a coma, stuffed inside a barrel," the raven said.

Naruto nodded. "How many were there?"

"Eight, not including Sasuke. There were the Sound Four along with three jounins and their leader, a very high-ranking mission as the Sound Four bowed to him."

Naruto sighed. He looked pensive then looked up at the raven. "Thank you, Kyoujin. Tell your flock to keep an eye on them and report to me frequently."

"Hai, Naruto-sama," Kyoujin said. The raven bowed then flew off. Naruto turned to his team.

"Everyone, we are to move a double the speed. I want each of you to take a soldier pill so that you will be in good condition when we meet the enemy," Naruto said. Everyone nodded and quickly took a pill. Naruto waited for a minute so that the pill can be properly digested. He signaled to them and they sped off.

Kimimaro looked at the two jounins on the ground beeding heavily. He rolled his eyes at such weakness and watched as his bone sword absorbed back into his arm. He calmly signaled to the rest of his squad to move.

In another part of the forest, Shizune was waiting for her two comrades to return. She was waiting with Kakashi. She glared at him as he was repeatedly giggling loudly as he read a small black book. Shizune rolled her eyes as Kakashi turned the page and was knocked out by loss of blood. She cursed at his lecherous nature and began to heal him. As soon as she was finished, he read the book again and blacked out from blood loss. Shizune was seriously considering on castrating Kakashi when she heard gasps and coughing. She turned and headed off to the direction where the noise was coming from.

She stifled a gasp of horror when she saw her two teammates bleeding on the ground. She quickly closed their wounds to stop the bleeding. As she worked, Kakashi came over and tried to talk with his teammate, Genma.

"Hey Genma, take it easy," Kakashi said as Genma spat blood. He set Genma against the tree and listened as Genma haltingly told Kakashi what happened.

"We came upon the a team of Sound shinobis traveling. Raidou and I set several four-corner bomb traps and were about to set them off when this white haired teen kicked us off the branches. We tried to counter but he was too fast. He knocked us down and one shinobi trapped us in a genjutsu. We broke out of it but were defeated by four shinobis, using a teachnique." Genma recounted.

"What king of technique?" Kakashi asked. Genma spat more blood before answering.

"A cursed one that increased their powers exponentially."

Kimimaro glared at the Sound Four as they panted heavily. He was sorely tempted on stabbing them and retrieving the Uchiha himself.

"Damnit, I didn't expect jounins here," Sakon gasped. Beside him, Jirobo coughed before nodding.

"I don't think anybody was," Kidomaru said. He coughed again. Behind him, Tayuya gasped and wheezed as her muscles screamed for oxygen.

"Orochimaru-sama must have his vessel. We cannot lose anymore time!" Kimimaro said.

"Kimimaro-sama, it is obvious that the Sound Four cannot move at this time," a Sound jounin said. "Shouldn't we wait until they are ready?"

The jounin gasped as Kimimaro stabbed him in the heart with a bone stake. The other ninjas watched in horror as bone spikes popped out of his body, splashing the surrounding area with crimson blood. Kidomaru ruthlessly shoved the dead body off of him and glared at the other ninjas.

"We will go now!" Kimimaro demanded. Everyone stood up, afraid for their lives. Kimimaro was the strongest person in Sound. If he said move, you move.

As they moved forward, a kunai tied with five explosion notes came. It landed just behind Jirobo.

BOOM! Jirobo flew forward, crashing into a tree. Everyone else, except, Kimimaro, suffered small cuts and bruises. Many flew forward and crashed into a tree. Kimimaro looked behind him to see several ravens flying toward him. The ravens flew straight at him. They swooped down and tossed rocks. Kimimaro's eyes widened when he noticed that the rocks were covered with explosion tags.

"MOVE!" Kimimaro roared. All of the shinobis moved out of the ways as several makeshift bombs hit the clearing. The ravens disappeared as the tags exploded, elimintating the clearing they were resting in. Kimimaro peered through the smoke and saw two squads of ninjas on the branches. As the smoke cleared, he analyzed the retrieval team.

"Hah! Its just a bunch of kids," a jounin said. Naruto glared at the jounin and reached through his coat. Everyone watched as he pulled a mask out. The mask was just a solid piece of steel, painted black, with eyeholes and a mouth slit. On the right side of the forehead, there was a kanji for fear on the side. Naruto put it on his face.

"Now do you think we're just kids?" Naruto said. His friends behind him we're surprised since Naruto's voice became deeper and more bestial. The jounin and his friend paled as he recognized the mask.

"Shit! That's the Nightmare Demon!" the jounin said in horror. Beside him his friend nodded in agreement.

Naruto grinned behind as he lifted his hand. Kyoujin perched on Naruto's hand and cawed at the two jounins. For some reason, this freaked them out.

"SHIT! Kimimaro, we must leave now!" the jounin said. Kimimaro gave him a scornful look.

"Are you so afraid of some kid?" Kimimaro said.

"He's not some kid," the jounin said almost hysterical. "He's an S-class ninja responsible for the extinction of the Shinrei Clan! All of them!"

Kimimaro along with everyone else looked at Naruto with respect. Naruto snickered when Kyoujin cawed again and everyone flinched.

"It would be wise if we run now," Kimimaro said calmly. With his hands, he made hand signals to Jirobo. Jirobo nodded and picked the barrel up.

Naruto removed his mask and placed it inside his coat. He jumped down and withdrew his sword. The others followed his example. Jirobo quickly made several hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground.

**"Doton: Clay Prison!"** Kiba, Choji, and Lee made sounds of surprise as the ground around them formed a dome around them. Choji made hand seals for an earth jutsu but stopped when Naruto held out his hand.

"Not yet," Naruto said. He turned to Neji. "Neji, are they gone?"

Neji shook his head. "No, the big one is sustaining this prison as he leeches chakra off of us. The others however are talking to him."

Naruto nodded. "Tell me when only the big one is left."

"What are we going to do about this?" Tenten asked.

"Choji will get us out of here once everyone leaves. This way we can easily subdue him and get back on track," Naruto explained.

"How do you know the others will leave?" Kiba asked. Naruto grinned.

"Didn't you see the pale one make hand signals?" Naruto asked. Kiba, Lee, and Choji shook their heads.

"It said, "I have a bone shoved up my ass."

"It said what?" Tenten asked. Naruto began laughing at everyone's confused faces.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE GOOFING AROUND!" Kiba, Choji, Neji, and Tenten screamed at Naruto. Naruto snickered for a little while then turned to Neji.

"They're gone?" Naruto asked. Neji nodded. "Good, point to the area furthest from the Sound shinobi."

Neji pointed to the area directly behind him. Naruto nodded and turned to Choji.

"Choji, use your Bullet Tank and blast through the dome," Naruto ordered. He marked the area with a kunai. Choji made several hand seals and released his chakra.

**"Ninpou: Multi-size Expansion!"** Choji inflated into a round globe. Everyone got out of his way as he tucked in his limbs and head. He began rotating and gathered speed.

**"Human Cannonball!"** Choji blasted through the dome, causing a huge hole that was big enough for everyone to escape.

Naruto grinned at Choji. "Awesome job."

Jirobo was ticked as he wasn't able to get a good supply of chakra. Kiba and Lee were about to charge Jirobo but were stopped by Neji.

"This isn't an opponent we can take lightly. Also, we cannot spend anymore time here or else Sasuke will be out of our reach," Neji said.

"So what do we do?" Kiba growled. Jirobo made several hand seals and slammed his palms on the ground. The earth beneath the Leaf ninjas shook as Jirobo pulled a giant boulder from the ground. He threw it at them with surprising speed.

Choji pulled the kanabo from his back and jumped. He channeled chakra in it and smashed the boulder to pieces.

"Leave him to me," Choji said. Choji gave Shikamaru a grin and a thumbs up.

Jiroubo smirked. "Like I'll be beaten by some tubby cow ass."

"You sure Choji?" Naruto asked.

"This is my chance to prove to myself as well as you guys how my I've changed," Choji said in a solemn voice. He adjusted his stance to one that Naruto taught him.

"Now go!" Choji said. "If we wait any longer, we won't catch up to Sasuke."

"YOU'RE MINE!" Jirobo shouted. He charged Choji like a bull. Everyone leaped out of Jirobo's way. Jirobo ignored them and charged at Choji. Choji grunted as Jirobo's body collided with him but stood his ground. Choji grabbed Jirobo on his shoulder and applied force on his shoulder and wrist. Jirobo's eyes widened as he felt himself lifted from the ground.

**"Mountain Storm!"** Choji heaved and slammed Jirobo into the ground with punishing force. Choji channeled chakra into his leg and stomped on Jirobo wheezed as all the air in his stomach was forced out.

"GO!" Choji shouted. Naruto nodded and signaled to everyone.

"Let's go," Naruto said. Choji watched as his friends leaped away from the clearing and into the forest after the rest of the Sound ninjas. Behind him, Jirobo chuckled.

"No matter how strong your friends are, they won't beat the rest of them. Kimimaro is a monster and will destroy your friends," Jirobo said. "Anyway, you won't beat me. I know you're the fatass and the weakest on the team. You're lead by a bunch of shitheads that can't comprehend that you all are going to be killed.

Choji glared at him and channeled chakra into his fist.

**"Ninpou: Partial Multi-size!"** Choji's fist grew humongous and slammed into Jirobo. Jirobo grunted as he tasted blood on his mouth. Choji smirked when he saw blood on his cestus. Jirobo spat blood out his mouth and glared at Choji.

"You'll pay for that, fatass!" Jirobo charged Choji and attempted to punch him. Choji leaned back and dodged the punch. Choji withdrew his kanabo and swung it Jirobo. It slammed into his shoulder. Choji could hear a crack as it impacted. Jirobo bellowed in pain and leaped back.

**"Doton: Rock Spear!"** Choji jumped as several spears made of stone appeared where he was standing. Jirobo grinned and sent a kunai with an explosion tag at it. Choji swung his kanabo and deflected the kunai back at Jirobo.

**"Doton: Earth Wall!"** Jirobo raised a wall of earth just in time to shield himself from the explosion tag. Choji used this distraction to dive into the earth. By the time the smoke and dust settled, Choji was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd you go?" Jiroubo growled. He turned to see Choji raise his kanabo at his head.

"Shit!" Jirobo thought. He concentrated on the seal and activated it. Choji's eyes widened when he saw black markings appear all over Jirobo's face. Choji swung the kanabo and was surprised when Jirobo managed to block it with his arms. Jirobo grinned and kicked out at Choji. Choji grunted in pain as he flew away. Choji shifted his weight so that he would land on his feet. Jirobo charged him again. Choji grabbed to Jirobo's fist and flipped him over his shoulder. As Jirobo landed, Choji gathered a large amount of chakra and circulated it throughout his entire body.

**"NINPOU: MEGA MULTI-SIZE JUTSU!"** Jirobo stared as a giant Choji glared down at him. Choji raised his giant kanabo and channeled chakra in it.

"This is the END!" Choji roared and slammed his kanabo at Jirobo. A huge shockwave was emitted from the force of the blow. A quarter of a kilometer away, Naruto felt it in his legs as he stepped on a branch.

Choji's eyes widened as he felt his club being lifted. Below the kanabo, a figure more ogre than human grunted.

"Damn, that's a shame. I had to go stage 2 on this trash."

Naruto signaled Shikamaru to continue on their path. He turned to his squad and made several hand signals. Kiba, Tenten, and Shino nodded. They picked up the pace and disappeared in the forest. Shikamaru turned to his team and made several hand signals. Lee and Neji nodded and also picked up the pace.

"What the hell is taking that fatass so long?" Tayuya cursed.

"Save your breath for running," Sakon snapped at Tayuya. She was about to say something when Jirobo came up behind her.

"Where've you been fatass?" Tayuya snapped. Jirobo ignored her. Kidomaru and Sakon exchanged looks and nodded. Kidmaro jumped at Jirobo and kicked him. He smirked when a cloud of smoke appeared revealing Kiba. Kidomaro made several hand seals but heard a whistling sound. He leaned back, barely missing and arrow that pierced through the branch where he was standing moments ago. The Sound ninjas turned to see Naruto, Shino, and Tenten appear.

Tenten took one look at the Sound shinobis and pulled out her scroll. She gathered chakra then made several hand seals.

**"Ninpou: Rising Dragon!"** Tenten unraveled her scroll and placed her palm on the scroll. Fifty kunais appeared. She quickly attached the kunais with chakra strings and sent them at the Sound shinobis.

**"Ninpou: Sprial Spider Web!"** Kidomaru spat out a spider web that blocked most of the kunais. The other kunais were deflected by Kidomaru.

Naruto turned when he heard a loud buzzing coming from Shino. He turned to see Shino literally surrounded by a cloud of bugs.

"You!" Shino said pointing at Kidomaru. Kidomaru turned and saw Shino. He grinned when he noticed the bugs around Shino.

"Hello little Aburame," Kidomaru said in a sickly sweet voice. "Come to play with the Supaida clan?"

"You killed my brother!" Shino said. Naruto turned to Kiba.

"He had a brother?" Kiba nodded.

"Heir of the Aburame clan, Tenushi Aburame," Kiba explained. "He was in the ANBU but was killed by an arrow piercing his heart last year."

Kidomaru grinned. He began making seals but was stopped by a chain flying towards him. Kidomaru jumped quickly, avoiding the chain. The chain struck the tree and traveled through the other side. Shino yanked it back and whirled it to defend himself from a spider web.

"Naruto, go! I'll deal with this one!" Shino said. He sent his bugs at Kidomaru and made several hand seals.

**"Katon: Dragon Flare!"** A bright blue stream of fire streamed toward Kidomaru, Kidomaru jumped only to fly straight into the cloud of Kikai bugs Shino sent.

"AAARGH! Damn bugs!"

"Let's go Kiba. Shino got this one," Naruto said. Naruto looked back at Shino and prayed that his friend would be fine.

Shikamaru's team burst through the foliage and slammed into the Sound ninjas formation from the side, achieving complete surprise. Lee kicked Sakon in the head and kicked again to send the barrel on Sakon's back to Neji. Neji caught it and jumped back. Tayuya tried to pursue Neji but was blocked by three arrows from Shikamaru.

Lee jumped back as Kidomaru sent a blade of bone at him. Lee skillfully ducked Kidomaru's next strike and punched Kidomaru in the chest. Kidomaru rolled with the blow and spun. Lee was knocked back as an iron hard fist slammed into his shoulder.

"GET THE BARREL!" Kidomaru shouted. A jounin dodged Shikamaru's arrows and pursued Neji. Neji spun and slammed a palm into the jounin. The jounin melted into mud. Neji turned around and blocked several shurikens thrown at him. The jounin feinted and grabbed the barrel. Neji tried to pursue him but the jounin made two mud clones that distracted Neji.

Kidomaru sighed in relief as he picked up the barrel again. He turned to the jounin that managed to retrieve it.

"Delay them as long as you can," Kidomaru said. The jounin nodded. Lee disengaged from his fight with the other Sound jounin long enough for Shikamaru to cover him.

"What now Shikamaru?" Lee asked. Neji landed right beside him as Shikamaru fired another shot.

"Someone has to distract him in order for us to advance," Shikamru said.

"I'll do it," Neji said. "You two have to hurry up so that we can keep on the tail."

Shikamaru nodded and began to throw kunais with explosive tags at the jounin. The jounin's eyes widened at the number of explosion tags heading his way. Shikamaru activated the tags and watched as all of them exploded with a loud boom. Lee and Shikamaru went straight through the smoke. The jounin cursed and tried to follow them but was blocked by Neji.

"You're in my range," Neji said. The jounin smirked and mirrored Neji's stance.

"No, you are in my range!" Neji's eyes widened as both of them moved.

**"Two strikes!**" Neji said.

**"Four palms!"** the jounin cried. Neji's strikes were blocked by the jounin. Neji's eyes widened as he felt two tenketsus close.

**"Four strikes!"**

**"Eight palms!"** Neji grunted as the same thing happened. His strikes were blocked but his tenketsus were closed.

**"Eight strikes!"**

**"Sixteen palms!"**

**"Sixteen strikes!"**

**"Thirty-two palms!"**

**"Thirty-two strikes!"**

**"Sixty-four palms!"**

**"Sixty-four strikes!"**

**"One hundred twenty-eight palms!"**

Neji flew away and crashed through a tree. He breathed heavily from exhaustion and grunted in pain as a wave of pain flowed through his body. He looked up as the jounin knelt down to him.

"Well, Hyuuga, are you surprised?" the jounin said. He removed his mask and untied a cloth that was over his eyes. Neji gasped in anger as he saw glowing red eyes.

"Rubigan!" Neji said. The jounin chuckled.

"Hai, it is the Rubigan, the missing link between the greedy Uchiha clan and the arrogant Hyuuga clan. This eye can predict your movements somewhat while my seeing you tenketsus. It offers 180 degrees of vision at 100 metres," the jounin explained.

"What is your clan's name?"

"Kougyouku. My name though is Ageku, the banished son," the jounin said.

Neji grunted as another wave of pain went through his veins. He reached to his pack and pulled out a black pill. Before the jounin could stop him, Neji swallowed it. The jounin was blasted backwards as Neji's tenketsus were blasted open by pure chakra. Neji stood up and stretched. The jounin watched Neji with amusement.

"Well, this is unexpected but not unwelcome. I would have been disappointed if my opponent was defeated so easily."

Neji glared but went into a stance. Ageku grinned and mimicked the stance. He charged but his eyes widened as Neji shifted his stance to one completely alien to Ageku. Neji quickly blocked two of Ageku's strikes with his feet and slammed both of his feet into Ageku's chest. Ageku stumbled back and tried to regain his breath.

"What the hell is that?" Ageku asked. Neji grinned.

"Heavenly Earth style," Neji said. He created this style observing Lee, Gai, as well as Hinata's unique style.

"YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"

Choji smirked as Jiroubo slowly stood up, nursing his jaw. Choji bobbed and weaved through Jiroubo's clumsy strikes. They were much more powerful that Choji's strikes but were easily dodged. Choji ducked a punch and jabbed Jiroubo's mouth. Jiroubo reeled back and stumbled. He swung wildly at Choji. Choji weaved through his strikes and wound his fist back.

**"Ninpou: Partial Multi-size!"** Choji channeled chakra in his fist and slammed it into Jiroubo.

**"Megapunch!"** Jiroubo flew through the air. Choji used chakra to jump high. He pulled his kanabo from his back and pulled it back. Jiroubo's eyes widened as Choji held up the glowing kanabo.

**"Homerun King!"** Choji slammed the kanabo into Jiroubo. Jiroubo felt one of his ribs break as he crashed through a boulder and into several trees. He tried to stand up but was forced down by Choji's foot stomping on his chest. He was hauled to his feet by Choji.

"This is for calling me a fatass!" Choji said. He slammed Jiroubo on the ground with extreme amount of force. Jiroubo cried out in pain. Choji didn't stop there and began grinding Jiroubo's body against the ground. He then threw Jiroubo against a tree. Jiroubo slammed into the tree, cracking it.

Jiroubo looked up and saw Choji walking towards him. He tried to run but his leggs were frozen in fear.

"Please, stay back! STAY AWAY!" Jiroubo cried. Choji's eyes hardened as he pulled out his kanabo. He swallowed another soldier pill and channeled his chakra in it. The kanabo hummed softly and glowed from the amount of chakra flowing in it. Choji raised his kanabo and ignored Jiroubo's pleas of mercy.

"This is for INSULTING MY FRIENDS!" Choji bellowed. He swung the kanabo into Jiroubo's body. Jiroubo flew through a whole grove of trees before crashing into a boulder. His seal faded away as he died, a look of pain and fear still on his dead face.

Choji collapsed, dead tired. He began staring at the sky.

"Haha Shika, I can see why you love staring out clouds," Choji said weakly. He watched for a few more minutes before he fell asleep.

Shino was cursing at the moment. He was surrounded by a swarm of spiders. He quickly swung his chain around, knocking the spiders away. Shino pulled out four explosion tags and threw them at the spiders. They died in an explosion of fire and wind.

On a branch nearby, Kidomaru was analyzing the situation.

"Not good. Like most Aburames, he waits patiently until the opportunity comes. However, he uses explosive power and fast attacks unlike the feints and blinds of a normal Aburame. His use of the chain is extraordinary," Kidomaru analyzed. As if to accentuate that last fact, Shino's chain flew at Kidomaru. Kidomaru tried to jump away but the chain wrapped around one of his wrists.

"Shit!" Kidomaru said. Shino smirked and channeled chakra within the chain. He then pulled hard.

"FUUUUCK!" Kidomaru bellowed as the chakra in the chain burned through his arm and cut off one of his hands. Luckily, the chakra cauterized the wound but it still hurt like hell.

"FUUUCK!" Kidomaru shouted. Shino made several hand seals and inhaled deeply.

**"Katon: Grand Fireball!"** Kidomaru jumped away from the large fireball but was caught by Shino's chain. He struggled to remove it as Kikai bugs voraciously ate at his chakra.

Shino watched in pleasure as the bugs ate away at his chakra. He noticed that after a while, the bugs seemed less active and ordered them back into his body. Kidomaru was still trapped by the chain but was covered in a golden metal.

"Hmm, a body armor similar to metal," Shino said. He retracted his chain and fired it at Kidomaru. The chain struck Kidomaru square in the chest. He flew away from the impact. Shino noted that Kidomaru's armor was still not strong enough to withstand his chain.

"Shit not good. He knows fire jutsus which can melt my webs," Kidomaru thought. He concentrated and released his seal. Shino watched in fascination as black marks covered Kidomaru completely and transformed his body into a demon-like appearance. Kidomaru grinned and spat out more of his web.

**"Ninpou: Spider War Bow!"** The web hardened into a golden long bow. Kidomaru strung the bow and formed an arrow at Shino. As he aimed it, Shino released his weights and jumped from branch to branch toward Kidomaru before Kidomaru could react. He slapped an explosion tag on the end of his chain and whipped his chain toward Kidomaru. The chain pierced the branch Kidomaru was standing on. Shino made a hand seal and activated the tag.

BOOM! Kidomaru cursed as he crashed hard into a tree trunk. He scrambled up and jumped, barely avoiding a cloud of Kikai bugs. He tried to put more distance between himself and Shino but Shino was faster. Shino launched a hail of small fireballs at Kidomaru. Kidomaru jumped but Shino wrapped his chain around him. Shino channeled chakra into his feet and rotated his body. Kidomaru was yanked off his branch and slammed into a tree trunk. He yanked again and slammed into the ground. Shino took this chance to make several hand seals and inhale.

**"Katon: Roaring Dragon Fireball!**" Kidomaru could only scream in horror as a huge fireball shaped like a dragon's flew toward him. He tried to protect himself using his golden webbing but the flame's extreme heat melted the webbing. He gave a final shriek before he burned away.

Shino let go of the chain and sat down on a branch. He let his legs swing as he prayed to his brother.

"You can finally rest in peace brother," Shino whispered. He took off his shades to wipe the tears that trickled down his face. Shino turned around when he heard a large bug come his way. He lifted his hand and let the bug land on his hand.

"An atlas beetle," Shino said. "Your favorite insect."

The large beetle fluttered in front of Shino's eye for a minute then flew away. Shino watched the large beetle fly away to the sky.

"What the hell?" Sakon said. He dodged Naruto's sword but jumped straight into the path of Kiba and Akamaru.

**"Drill Tornado!"** Sakon shrieked in pain as Kiba's and Akamaru's steel claws slash deeply into Sakon's body. However, The force was so strong that it caused Kiba and Akamaru to fall into a chasm along with Sakon.

"KIBA! AKAMARU!" Naruto yelled. He watched as Kiba and Akamaru fall down the chasm. He looked up to see the other Sound jounin wielding a sword. Naruto grinned a bloodthirsty grin and slammed his sword against the Sound shinobi."

**"Yomkenjutsu: Screaming Demon!"** Naruto's sword began emitting a terrible howling, shrieking sound as it clashed with the Sound-nin's sword. The Sound nin winced as the shrieking and howling became louder and louder as his sword clashed against Naruto's sword.

"Naruto, my turn!" Naruto jumped back. The Sound-nin narrowly blocked Tenten's naginata. His eye's widened when the sword gave way. The naginata pierced his skin but not deep enough to cause death. However, the wound was deep and a lot of blood came out.

"YOU BITCH!" the Sound-nin said. He charged, swinging his sword in an intricate pattern. Tenten smirked and deflected his sword, using the naginata's length to drive the larger man away from her. She spun and swept her blade low. The Sound-nin jumped but was hit in the side by the pole. He fell off the branch. Tenten opened her pack and sent three kunais with explosion tags on them at the falling jounin. The jounin saw the tags and quickly made a substitution jutsu. He made it just in time to avoid the blast. Tenten swung her naginata at the jounin. He blocked with his sword but grunted at the effort.

"Naruto go!" Tenten yelled. "I've got this handled!"

She disengaged and thrust with her naginata. The jounin was caught off balance and stumbled awkwardly as he evaded Tenten's attack. Naruto took one look at his teammate and hurried after Kimimaro and Tayuya.

**"Kaiten!" **Neji spun rapidly while emitting chakra from his hands. His rapid spinning made a solid dome that blocked a stream of fire that came from Agaku. He slowed down and sent several blasts of chakra at Agaku with his hand.

Agaku cursed as he avoided the chakra blasts. He charged Neji and sent a strike toward his shoulder. Surprisingly, Neji allowed it to hit. Neji turned his shoulder back to lessen the impact then turned back quickly to slam the shoulder into Agaku's finger, breaking it.

"Shit!" Agaku said. Neji smirked and went into a stance where all of his weight was focused on his left foot. He lifted his right foot and pointed it at Agaku.

**"Shadow Kick!"** Agaku was slammed by multitudes of chakra-enhanced kicks in every part of body. Neji's kicks were coming so fast that his eye couldn't perceive when one kick ended and another started. He was forced back and backed into a tree trunk. He sighed in relief as Neji's kicks stopped.

**"Eight Triagrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Iron Strikes!"** Neji cried. Agaku's eyes widened as they noticed that Neji's fingers were channeling five times the amount of chakra used in a normal Hyuuga strike.

**"Four!"** Four powerful strike slammed into Agaku's tenketsus. They tore through skin and muscle like daggers. Agaku cried in pain as Neji yanked his hand out.

**"Eight!"**

**"Sixteen!"** Blood began dribbling out of the holes Neji's strikes.

**"Thirty-two!"**

**"Sixty-four!"**

**"One hundred twenty-eight!"**

Neji stepped back and observed his work. His strikes were so powerful that it tore through cloth and tissue easily and severed blood vessels. Agaku was punctured with so many holes that he looked like a piece of Swiss cheese. He glared blearily at Neji.

"How could you beat me?"

"Because, I am a genius," Neji said. He watched as Agaku smirked in amusement and died.

Neji sighed in relief as he leaned against a tree. He looked up and saw a bird flying toward the sky. He smiled as it flew happily.

"Thanks you Naruto and Hinata-sama from saving me from the darkness of despair."

Naruto jumped to the side and joined up with Lee and Shikamaru.

"Hey guys, where are the others?" Naruto asked.

"Battling other Sound Shinobis," Shikamaru said. "Between the two teams, we have chipped down their numbers to two, the leader and a red-haired girl."

Naruto nodded. "Shikamaru, you should take on the girl. Lee and I will take on the leader."

"Why me?" Shikamaru asked.

"The leader is one of the Kaguya. He's of the same clan as that missing-nin we fought on the bridge," Naruto said. "The Kaguya's are speedy and close range fighters. You would not last as long as Lee or I if you fought a Kaguya."

Shikamaru nodded. "Are you sure?"

Naruto grinned. "Don't worry, I have a weapon that will make the leader curse he was a Kaguya."

Tayuya turned behind her. She saw no one pursuing her or Kimimaro.

"Good, looks like we lost them," Tayuya said relieved. Kimimaro nodded. Suddenly, several arrows flew toward them and nearly hit Tayuya.

"Shit, they're here!" Tayuya cursed.

"You stall them," Kimimaro said. "I must bring back Sasuke to Oto to make sure Orochimaru's dream lives."

"Fine you fuckhead," Tayuya said. She stood on a branch and waited for the Leaf ninjas as Kimimaro continued on.

Kiba dodged as Sakon made a series of punches at him. He jumped away and whistled. Behind Sakon, Akamaru slashed his back. Sakon jerked involuntarily giving Kiba the opportunity to slash Sakon in the front before jumping away.

"AARGH!" Sakon groaned. He could feel blood flowing down the deep cuts Kiba and Akamaru made. He glared as Kiba threw an orb at him. He tried to deflect it with his kunai but the orb's contents splashed all over Sakon.

"What the hell?" Sakon said. He sniffed it and winced. "PISS!"

"Got that right!" Kiba said cheekily. Akamaru jumped beside Kiba. Kiba popped his bones to allow him to move on all fours. He and Akamaru nodded at each other then both of them threw a smoke bomb at Sakon. Sakon coughed as he tried to see Kiba and Akamaru through the dense smoke.

Akamaru and Kiba jumped in the smoke and wildly ran around Sakon. They did this for a minute until they're momentum was ready.

**"Hunt of the Fog!"** Sakon turned wildly in the smoke. Behind him, Akamaru slashed him deeply and jumped away. Sakon turned but was tackled by Kiba. Kiba jumped away ad left Sakon on the ground. Sakon jumped back to his feet. Akamaru slashed him again, this time in the side before jumping in the smoke. Sakon tried to escape the smoke cloud but was blocked by Kiba. Kiba slashed him in the face before kicking Sakon back in the smoke.

"SHIT! THAT GODDAMN BITCH!" Sakon shrieked. He heard footsteps behind him and threw several kunais. However, Akamaru appeared behind him and raked his claws deep across his back.

"Sakon, let me out now!" Sakon nodded. He released his cursed seal and let his brother come out of his body.

"All yours Ukon."

Akamaru sniffed as well as Kiba. "I know, Akamaru. Somehow, there's two enemies. Oh well. Take off the weights and begin H3."

Akamaru yipped and pulled of the weights that Kiba had placed on him. Kiba released his own weights.

"Ready boy?" Kiba asked. Akamaru yipped, still in Man-Beast Clone.

"Go!"

Sakon and Ukon cursed as they peered through the thinning smoke. Suddenly, two poofs were heard. After a short while, the smoke became thicker than the original. Sakon groaned.

"Dammit, they had more smoke bombs." Ukon turned to his brother angrily.

"You shitbrain, How could you let us get stuck in this position?" Ukon said.

"Wait, listen!" Sakon said. All around them, howls and snarls were heard. They heard pebbles falling off the cliffs.

Ukon turned to where he thought Kiba or Akamaru were. He tossed a shuriken and heard a cry of pain. He smirked in triumph and charged. However, behind him was Kiba. Kiba jumped up and raked his claws across his back. Ukon shrieked in pain and turned around. This time, Akamaru ripped his claws on his back. Ukon stumbled as he tried to dodge the dog pair's attack. He stumbled and found him self in the back of a small cavern. Kiba smirked and made a hand seal. Ukon eyes widened as an explosion at the mouth of the cave caved him in.

Sakon was getting nervous as he didn't hear his brother's cursing. He began sending kunais and shurikens around him. He started to sweat nervously as loud snarling was heard.

Above the smoke cloud, Kiba and Akamaru were making hand seals. With a shout, they transformed.

**"Ninpou: Man-Beast Combo, Double-Headed Wolf!"** A gigantic wolf with two heads appeared in place of Kiba and Akamaru. The wolf howled and thundered down toward the smoke cloud.

Sakon turned as he heard a loud whirring sound. He smiled victoriously and charged. His eyes widened in horror as he saw a huge white blur, spinning toward him at an insanely fast speed.

"SHIIIIT!" Sakon shrieked.

**"WOLF FANG!"** Sakon was ripped into pieces as Kiba's and Akamaru's attack drilled through him. The pair landed on the ground hard. The henge dropped, canceling the jutsu. Kiba and Akamaru laid on the ground, completely out of breath and near out of chakra.

"Great job, boy," Kiba said. Akamaru yipped happily. Kiba chuckled as Akamaru rolled a bit before beginning to sleep.

"Get some rest boy," Kiba said affectionately. Akamaru whined sleepily.

Tenten jabbed at her opponent. She smirked as her blade pierced through his thigh. He bellowed in pain and threw several shurikens at her. Tenten plucked all of them out of the air and sent them back. The jounin bit back a cry of pain as all of the hit him. The jounin used his uninjured leg to jump back. Once he was at a safe distance he made several hand seals.

**"Ninpou: Banshee's Cry!"** He opened his mouth and let out and head-splitting shriek. Tenten put her hands on her ears as she tried to protect her ears. Tenten looked down and saw that the shriek was actually fracturing the branch. Tenten gritted her teeth and jumped. She jumped out of the jutsu's range and opened her scroll again. This time she summoned a longbow and five arrows. She nocked one and aimed at the jounin.

The jounin sighed as he released the jutsu. It hurt his throat but it managed to drive the Leaf kunoichi away. He put a hand in his vest and pulled out an emergency kit. He began to open it but heard a soft zzip.

Thud.

"SON OF A BITCH!" The jounin screamed as an arrow pierced through his ankle and into the branch he stood on.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.

"FUUUCK!" All of Tenten's arrows pierced the jounin, pinning the jounin to the tree. Tenten pulled out her scroll and injected a whole lot of chakra into it.

**"Ninpou: Storm of Exploding Steel!"** Tenten summoned a hundred kunais, all with explosion tags on them. She sent them at the jounin and made another set of hand seals.

**"Ninpou: Kunai Shadow Clones!"** Tenten made the hundred kunais into a thousand and watched as the hail of kunai stab the jounin and explode, incinerating the body and the tree.

Tenten sighed and began to cry. She never killed someone before and didn't like the feeling of it. However, she knew it was part of being a kunoichi so she accepted it and prayed for the soul of the dead jounin.

"GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN YOU SHITEATING MOTHERFUCKER!" Tayuya screamed after her summoned trolls missed Shikamaru again. He had been escaping through his shadow and popping out again to fire an arrow. Tayuya was pissed off because she had to summon her whole set of trolls three times since Shikamaru managed to blow them up.

In the foliage nearby, Shikamaru was planning his next move.

"Man, those things are a pain," Shikamaru groaned. "Looks like I'm going to have to use that move."

Shikamaru vanished into his shadow. He reappeared in the trolls' shadows and activated a flash bomb. Using the light from the flash bomb, he connected all three shadows while distracting Tayuya. After making a long series of hand seals, he disappeared in the troll's shadow.

**"Ninpou: The Void's Hunger!" **Tayuya watched as several thick chains emerged from the trolls' shadow and wrapped around them. Tayuya played her flute to try and release the trolls. The trolls struggled but were eventually pulled into their own shadows.

"DAMMIT!" Tayuya screamed.

**"Ninpou: Shadow Neck Bind!"** a voice behind Tayuya said. A shadow of a hand quickly slithered up Tayuya's body and clamped around her throat. She activated her cursed seal and tried to shake it off.

"LET ME GO!" Tayuya screamed. Shikamaru forced more chakra in the jutsu and smirked as Tayuya gasped. She continued to struggle but soon her movements stopped. Shikamaru continued the jutsu for a minute before checking on Tayuya. She was not dead but knocked out. Shikamaru sighed.

"Damn woman," Shikamaru drawled. He pulled from his back his ninja wire and securely tied her hands and feet together. He then pulled out her flute and put it in his vest for safekeeping.

"Guess I'll wait here till Naruto-taicho arrives," Shikamaru said.

Lee and Naruto finally caught up to Kimimaro. Kimimaro faced them on an open plain and laid the barrel down.

"So you two will face me?" Kimimaro said. "I believe it is best if you would run away now. You cannot go up against the power of Orochimaru's greatest follower."

Lee charged straight in. Naruto observed Kimimaro's smooth and flexible movements like a reed in a field. Lee fell to the ground and sent a low circular kick at Kimimaro's feet. Kimimaro jumped but Lee adjusted his body so that his kick would be at Kimimaro's stomach. Kimimaro bent over so that Lee's kick would miss his abdomen. He landed on the ground ducked Lee's kick.

"You're very good," Kimimaro said. "But it is not enough to beat me."

Fshhhhhz. BOOM!

Everyone turned around to see the barrel had opened. Naruto berated himself as Sasuke rose from the barrel. He looked around then up at the sky. Naruto could see black markings on Sasuke's face.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke laughed insanely. He began traveling away from the battle.

"Naruto-taicho, leave this one to me. You must catch Sasuke!" Lee said. Naruto nodded and saluted Lee. Lee nodded and brought his focus back to Kimimaro.

"Let us have a good and honorable fight," Lee said. Kimimaro nodded. They charged at each other. Kimimaro lashed out at Lee. Lee dodged it and punched at Kimimaro. Kimimaro leaned back and brought his foot up. Lee pushed it down and used his momentum to fall on his hands.

**"Leaf Rising Wind!"** Lee kicked upwards, missing Kimimaro's chin by centimeters. Kimimaro leaned back and kicked out. Lee flew backwards and flipped several time before stopping. He jumped to his feet and gave Kimimaro a thumbs-up and a smile.

"YOSH! Your taijutsu is most youthful! I am enjoying our match very much!" Lee said enthusiastically.

Kimimaro said nothing but pulled his shirt down. Lee noticed that loud crackling sounds were coming from Kimimaro's shoulder. His skin broke to reveal a bone popping out. Kimimaro pulled it without a sound. Lee was surprised that bone took the form of a sword.

"Very interesting. If I may ask, may I drink my medicine before we start our match?" Lee asked politely. Kimimaro nodded. If this strange ninja gave him such courtesy, he was honor bound to give Lee courtesy as well.

Lee took out a small pill. It was clear and inside of it was concentrate of sake. Lee gulped it down and waited it to take effect.

Kimimaro was surprised to see the teen stumbling and hiccupping after he took a pill. "What did he take?" Kimimaro wondered.

"Wash're lookin' at freak?" Lee slurred. Kimimaro was also surprised at the personality shift.

"HOOOA!" Lee cried. He ran toward Kimimaro. Kimimaro braced himself for a kick. However, Lee jumped in the air and spun around recklessly. Kimimaro ducked the blow. Lee landed on his hand and sent a kick at Kimimaro's hand. Kimiaro blocked it and pushed Lee's leg off. Lee jumped back and jumped toward Kimimaro in a reckless spin. He landed on both legs and flipped over, sending a double kick at Kimimaro's head. Kimimaro managed to block it and find and opening.

**"Dance of the Camelias!"** Kimimaro weaved his sword in an intricate pattern. Lee miraculously managed to dodge all of them. Kimimaro swung his sword at Lee's head but Lee bent over at a backbreaking angle. Lee and Kimimaro exchanged several blows, all of them unexpected by either party. After several blows, Kimimaro faltered.

"WHAAATAAAAAAH!" Lee shrieked. He landed an extremely powerful blow that sent Kimimaro flying. Kimimaro stood up and brushed dirt off of his body.

"I must congratulate you on landing a blow on me. No one except for Kabuto and Orochimaru managed that feat," Kimimaro said, He shrugged off the top part of his robe. He made several bones pop from his arm then charge at Lee. Lee skillfully blocked and deflected Kimimaro's blows and tried to punch Kimimaro in the stomach. However, several bones popped out causing Lee to jump back for his own safety.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Kimimaro asked. "This is my bloodline limit."

Kimimaro charged Lee again. Lee managed to block most of Kimimaro's blows but was injured when several of Kimimaro's bones popped out unexpectedly. Lee jumped back and panted.

"My job is to hold him off as long as possible," Lee thought. "Gai-sensei, forgive me."

Lee pulled off his weights and dropped them on the ground. Kimimaro was shocked at the sheer amount of weight Lee had. Lee charged Kimimaro. Kimimaro was barely able to block Lee's kick. His eyes widened when he felt his arm bones fracture.

"That's impossible!" Kimimaro thought. "My bones are as hard as steel!"

Lee charged Kimimaro again. He swerved at the last second the offset Kimimaro's balance then sent a low kick at Kimimaro's legs. Kimimaro fell to the ground hard and rolled away to avoid an axe kick from Lee. Lee jumped into the air and shifted his body.

**"Leaf Strong Wind!"** Lee made a kick at Kimimaro's head. Kimimaro ducked but Lee's foot slammed straight into Kimimaro's eye.

**"Leaf Thunder Fist!"** Lee rotated in the air and slammed his fist straight at Kimimaro's skull. Kimimaro fell down, dazed. Lee jumped back and pulled out an explosion tag. He lit it with a match and threw it at Kimimaro. It exploded on Kimimaro's chest.

Lee peered through the smoke to see a shape unlike any he had seen before. The figure turned to him and spoke.

"I must say, you interest me very much," the figure said. "What is your name?"

"Rock Lee," Lee answered. "And you?"

"Kimimaro Kaguya. Let us have one last round. One round to determine the winner," Kimimaro said. The smoke cleared to reveal Kimimaro, level 2 mode.

Kimimaro charged at Lee at a speed near equal to Lee's own. They were equally matched in terms of strength. Lee used his kunai to block a bone shard and kick Kimimaro. Kimimaro responded by sending a knee at Lee's abdomen. Lee leaned back and fell on his hands. Lee whirled around several times and managed to land a blow on Kimimaro. Kimimaro responded by stabbing Lee in the hand. Lee jumped back and breathed heavily. Kimimaro also jumped back. He watched as Lee closed his eyes.

**"Gate of Opening: UNLOCK!"** Lee felt a surge of energy rush through his body.

**"Gate of Healing: UNLOCK!"** Kimimaro noticed that all of Lee's wounds were healing at a miraculous rate. Lee walked over to his weights and pulled out several bars of iron and connected them. He turned to Kimimaro with an iron staff at the ready.

"Let's go!" Lee said. Kimimaro and Lee charged. Kimimaro pulled out his spine and swung it at Lee. Lee knocked it away and used his staff to vault over Kimimaro's spear. Kimimaro swung at Lee again and missed. Lee jumped straight in front of Kimimaro and thrust his staff at Kimimaro's chin. Kimimaro flew straight up. As he was in the air, Lee disconnected his staff and used it as a chain to wrap Kimimaro up. Lee jumped into the air and quickly kicked Kimimaro higher and higher. Lee finally grabbed the bundle and circled around at high speed. Lee winced when Kimimaro's bones stabbed his hands and his chest but moved even faster.

**"INITIAL LOTUS!"** Lee yelled and slammed Kimimaro into the ground. He quickly grabbed his whole pack of explosion tags and lit them. He tossed them in the hole where Kimimaro was and ran. The hole spat out a huge gout of flames and heat as the explosion tags exploded.

Lee sighed in relief and lied down on the ground, exhausted. He jumped up though when he felt rumbling underneath him.

A huge spike of bone exploded from the ground. Kimimaro emerged from it, his spear raised. Lee raised his arms as an automatic defense. After several minutes, Lee dropped his hands to see that Kimimaro was dead. Lee sighed in relief and thanked Kami for his blessings and promised that he would praise Kami with all of his strength

Naruto stopped on top of a humongous statue of the Shodaime Hokage. Across from him, Naruto could see Sasuke on top of the statue of Madara Uchiha.

"Sasuke! What are you doing? Trying to gain power from the weakest Sannin? You will not gain power without selling your soul," Naruto shouted.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. Naruto was shocked to how fast the cursed seal was progressing. Half of Sasuke's face was covered in black marks.

"Hmph! Dumbass. I've already sold my soul," Sasuke said.

"Why? Why Sasuke? You have everything in Konoha and even have a loving brother," Naruto shouted. "Come back, for the sake of your brother."

"He's the reason why I have become this way!" Sasuke shouted angrily. "He is a traitor to the Uchiha clan and I will have my revenge on him as well as Konoha!"

"It was for the good of everyone!" Naruto yelled. "The Uchiha was planning on a civil war. He didn't want Konoha to endure one and suffer an age of chaos. He wanted Konoha to remain prosperous and powerful."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Sasuke demanded. "YOU HAD NO FAMILY! YOU NEVER EXPERIENCED PAIN!"

"PAIN? ME? I HAVE EXPERIENCED IT TEN TIMES MORE THAN YOU HAVE SASUKE!"

Sasuke snorted at Naruto then began walking away. Naruto jumped over to Madara's head and slammed Sasuke's face in the statue. He rolled Sasuke over and punched him in the face. He then held Sasuke's collar and lifted him to Naruto's eyelevel.

"What do you think you're going?"

"TO RESURRECT OROCHIMARU AND GAIN POWER!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto grinned.

"Well tough luck because I'm going to use everything I have to bring you back to Konoha, Sasuke!"


	25. Chapter 25

**The Battle of Two Brothers**

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. He kicked Naruto off and threw several kunais. Naruto dodged all of them and sent a shuriken at Sasuke.

**"Ninpou: Shuriken Shadow Clone!**" Naruto's shuriken turned to thirty. Sasuke jumped down to avoid the shurikens. Naruto flipped off the head and rotated his body so he was spinning. He stuck out his leg and channeled chakra in his foot. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto coming down on him. He put his arms up to block the kick but the force from Naruto's spinning and the chakra in Naruto's foot was so great that Sasuke plummeted down to the lake. Naruto landed on the lake with ease and grace.

"Come on Sasuke," Naruto called. "You can't beat your brother if you're this weak!"

Sasuke jumped out of the water, his Sharingan blazing. Naruto smirked. He drew his sword and watched Sasuke charge at him. Naruto thrust his sword at Sasuke.

**"Kenjutsu: Bullet!**" Sasuke swerved and dodged the small air orb. He made several hand seals and inhaled.

**"Katon: Phoenix Fire!"** He blew several fireballs at Naruto and hid shurikens inside each of them. Naruto channeled wind chakra into his sword and used it to cut the fireballs. He also deflected the shurikens at Sasuke. Sasuke channeled chakra into his feet and ran even faster. Naruto sheathed his sword and channeled chakra into his entire body.

**"Tekkai!"** Sasuke punched Naruto but Naruto didn't feel the impact at all. Sasuke was wincing because some of his knuckles were fractured. Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's misfortune and punched Sasuke. Sasuke gasped as Naruto's punch slammed into his chest. Naruto jumped up and aimed a kick at Sasuke's face. Sasuke ducked and drew his kunai. He stabbed upwards at Naruto's heart.

**"Kami'e!"** Sasuke's eyes widened as he stabbed at Naruto but Naruto's chest became pure wind. Naruto snickered and slammed both fists into Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke jumped back and panted. Naruto lifted his leg and snapped it at Sasuke.

**"Ranyaku Hakurai!**" A huge white chakra blade sped toward Sasuke faster than a thrown kunai. Sasuke barely dodged it. He glared at Naruto before running toward the valley walls. Naruto gathered chakra into his hands and snapped his fingers.

**"Katon: Dance of the Dueling Dragons!"** Sasuke watched in horror as a chain of explosions came toward him, faster that he could react. He was caught in the explosion and slammed into the valley wall.

"What the hell are you?" Sasuke asked in frustration. Naruto grinned cheekily.

"You should worry about your own damn self first," Naruto said. "I said I wouldn't be holding back and that I would bring you back, even if every bone in your body was broken."

Sasuke glared and ran up the wall. When he was halfway up, he made several hand seals and gathered chakra in his hands. Naruto watched as Sasuke's hand was covered in lightning. Naruto focused his own wind and water chakra into his hand. He gathered it and condensed it to his was a highly condensed blizzard. Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other then charged. They stuck their hands out as they approached each other.

**"CHIDORI!"**

**"BURIZADO ORBU!"**

The two jutsus clashed. The force of them colliding sent an electrifying cold wind outwards. Naruto and Sasuke pushed for dominanace. They shoved and grunted as the two jutsus battled each other. After several seconds, Naruto's orb began grinding away at Sasuke's Chidori. Naruto shoved harder and ground the Chidori down. Naruto pulled back his hand and slammed it into Sasuke's stomach.

"EAT THIS!"

An explosion of freezing cold wind came out as Naruto pushed the orb into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke managed stay on his feet for a second but was blown back from the sheer force of the attack. He slammed into the valley walls at breakneck speeds. Sasuke wheezed and looked down. His shirt was ripped open to reveal a large frostbite on his stomach.

"Shit, I'm going to have to use the cursed seal," Sasuke said. He unlocked the cursed seals and grinned as he felt chakra rush through his veins. He charged at Naruto while making several seals.

**"Katon: Fire Dragon Missile!"** He blew out a huge fire dragon that roared at Naruto.

**"Suiton: Water Dragon Missile!"** A huge dragon, easily twice the size of Sasuke's fire dragon, flew toward Sasuke's dragon. It easily dispelled Sasuke's jutsu and collided into Sasuke. Sasuke cried out in pain but melted into mud.

"An Earth Clone?" Naruto wondered.

**"CHIDORI!"** Naruto watched in shock as Sasuke's hand came out of his chest, red with his blood. Sasuke chuckled and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Shame, it looks like the great Naruto Uzuzmaki is really just a fly against the pride of the Uchiha clan," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto began laughing. Sasuke stared at Naruto incredulously as Naruto laughed. As Naruto continued to laugh, his laugh became increasingly higher and more maniacal. Sasuke pulled his hand out of Naruto's chest and jumped back.

"YAHAHAHAHA! I've missed this feeling of feeling pain! I FEEL SO **_ALIVE_**!" Naruto said in an insane laugh. Sasuke watched in horror as a white mask began materializing around Naruto's face. His kind sky blue eyes became a harsh golden yellow and the sclera became blood red. The mask that covered Naruto's face was red and in the shape of a monstrous fox head. Naruto giggled insanely as nine blood red tails popped out and flowed behind him. Sasuke felt an enormous chakra pulse as Naruto howled. It was so big that some of the rocks around shattered. The huge hole in Naruto's chest glowed and healed back to normal.

"Well, well. You killed me once little Sasuke, let's see you do it again," Naruto said in a sickly sweet voice.

Naruto charged at Sasuke at speeds so fast that Sasuke couldn't even see it. Naruto's fist slammed into Sasuke. Sasuke flew back but was kicked in the air by Naruto.

**"GEPPOU!**" Naruto jumped in the air and jumped in midair. He kicked Sasuke upwards. Sasuke grunted in pain as he was rocketed upwards. He tried to orient himself but Naruto appeared in front of him and punched him even higher. Sasuke flew higher and looked up to see Naruto's heel come crashing down his face. He groaned in pain as his nose was shattered. Sasuke's body made a loud whistling sound as he plummeted downwards. Naruto didn't give him the pleasure of letting it end. He jumped down and kicked Sasuke up higher than before.

**"Fuuton: Great Gust!"** A strong wind blew Sasuke above the clouds. Sasuke looked on in horror at how high he was. He looked around and saw Naruto grinning at him.

"HEE! HEE! HEE! AFRAID OF HEIGHTS LITTLE SASUKE?" Naruto said. He channeled a whole lot of chakra in his fist and slammed it in Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke plummeted downwards, faster than a stone.

**"KAMISORA!"** Naruto jumped downwards and clung onto Sasuke. Naruto began to spin wildly, still clinging onto Sasuke. Sasuke's vision blurred as he was spun rapidly. The duo fell gathering more and more momentum as they plummeted at an insane height. Soon their rotation was so fast that they created a miniature tornado.

**"TEKKAI!"** Naruto's body hardened to steel as they were at a hundred feet. Naruto looked upward and blew a huge burst of wind, speeding Sasuke and Naruto.

**"METEOR IMPACT!"** Naruto slammed Sasuke downwards. Despite the fact they landed in a lake, the force was so great that all of the water in the lake flew upwards. Sasuke's body slammed the bedrock with enough force to go through it. Naruto giggled insanely as he waited for Sasuke to come out.

In the hole, Sasuke's whole body ached. He concentrated on his seal and unlocked Level 2. He laughed evilly as chakra flowed in his veins. So much tainted chakra was in his body that his body mutated.

Sasuke jumped out of the crater, his Sharingan blazing. Naruto saw that he now had three tomoe in each eye. Sasuke's body was all purple and his hair grew longer and turned pale. On his back were two enormous hand-like wings and on his face was a small cross. Naruto giggled insanely. Sasuke flapped his wings and flew out of Naruto's range.

"Well, well. Lookie here. Little Sasuke is a big ol' bat. Never knew you to be a vampire Uchiha," Naruto said. "You may be a vampire but I'll make sure you ain't immortal!"

Naruto made a hand seal and concentrated on his tails.

**"Ninpou: Tail Spears!"** Naruto's tails lengthened and stabbed toward Sasuke. Sasuke blocked most of them but one tail went past his guard and impaled his left wing. Sasuke flinched in pain. Naruto grinned and shoved more chakra in his tails. The other tails broke through Sasuke's guard and pierced his wings. Sasuke shrieked in pain as the tails grew thorns. Sasuke glared at Naruto and made several hand seals.

**"Katon: Fire Dragon Missile!"** Sasuke blew out a huge dragon made of flames at Naruto. Naruto let the dragon hit him. He chuckled as the flames stuck on his body.

"Are you retarded Sasuke?" Naruto said. He plucked a chunk of fire off of his body and ate it. "I'm immune to fire."

Naruto quickly ate all of the fire off of him. He reeled Sasuke toward him using his tails. Two of the tails ripped themselves from Sasuke's wings and tied around his hands, immobilizing them. Sasuke struggled to free his hands as he came closer to Naruto. Naruto grinned as Sasuke was just out of his arm's reach.

"Well Sasuke, I promised that I would bring you back hime, even if I broke every bone in your body. Be glad that you witness this technique as it is rarely ever used," Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto closed both of his fists and held them near Sasuke's torso. Naruto charged so much chakra in his hands that his hands began to glow and steam.

**"Rokushiki Ougi: Rokuogan!"** An enormous amount of chakra exploded staraight through Sasuke's body. Every bone in Sasuke's body shattered. Sasuke couldn't even scream in pain because every part of his body seared with undescribable pain. Naruto retracted all of his tails and dropped Sasuke on the ground.

"Sasuke," Orochimaru said in Sasuke's voice. "Let me out. I will heal your wounds and kill this Naruto."

"Hai Orochimaru-sensei," Sasuke said. "How do I let you out?"

"Just relax young one," Orochimaru whispered.

Naruto reverted back to his normal mode, dispelling his mask and tails.

"I haven't been that close to death for a long while," Naruto said relieved.

**_"That was way too close,"_** Kyuubi said. **_"Why didn't you use your sword techniques to wear him down?"_**

Naruto didn't respond.

**_"Naruto, some things are not games, especially battles. You take fighting way too lightly. You even held back in your beserker mode so to get as much as a fight from Sasuke as possible,"_** Kyuubi chided.

Naruto was about to respond but heard Sasuke rise behind him. He turned with his sword drawn to see Sasuke grinning at him in a snake-like manner. On his neck, the cursed seal was glowing. Sasuke lifted his face. Naruto saw that his eyes had turned yellow and his pupil was a slit. He still had the Sharingan tomoe around his pupil though.

"Well, well Naruto-kun. You are so full of surprises aren't you?" Sasuke said. Naruto looked back at his eyes and growled.

"Orochimaru, you snake bastard. How is it being dead?" Naruto said. "How did it feel when your senile sensei and the dumbass beat your weak ass into the ground along with some genins?"

Orochimaru hissed. "A minor setback. However, Konoha will fall by my hands with Sasuke by my side!"

Naruto leaped at Orochimaru. Before Orochimaru could react, Naruto grabbed him by the neck and slammed his head on the ground. He made a long string of one-handed hand seals, then channeled his chakra through his left hand and covered Orochimaru's eyes.

**"BLOODLINE BURN!"** An indigo fire blasted from Naruto's left hand, searing Sasuke's chakra pathways in his eyes.

"ARRRRAIIIIIIIGH!" Orochimaru shrieked. He couldn't see as the flames burned his eyes shut. Naruto released him and slammed his fist into Orochimaru's stomach. Orochimaru gasped as his newly healed ribs fractured.

Orochimaru scrambled away from Naruto and bit his thumb.

**"KUCHIYOSE: SNAKE BOSS MANDA!"** A humongous smoke cloud cleared to reveal a snake, bigger than any snake Naruto ever seen. Naruto snorted in annoyance and bit his thumb.

**"KUCHIYOSE: TOAD BOSS GAMABUNTA!"** Naruto grinned as his friend Gamabunta appeared.

"Hey Gamabunta, long time no see," Naruto said. Gamabunta inhaled his pipe and breathed.

"Its good to see you too Naruto. What did you call me for?" Gamabunta asked.

"I need you to distract that overgrown worm while I get Sasuke. That asshole has been possessed by Orochimaru, which is why Manda is here. Oh and feel free to kill the snake."

Gamabunta chuckled and drew his dagger out. "You see this is why I like you. Every time I'm summoned by you, you give me a good fight."

"Well you're about to get a helluva battle," Naruto said.

"Orochimaru, where are you?" Manda screeched.

"In this body, Manda-sama," Orochimaru said.

"Why have you summoned me?" Manda screeched.

"I need your help in defeating that ninja standing on that frog's head," Orochimaru said. Manda turned. His eyes lit up when he saw Naruto.

"So him, the raven summoner. I would be happy to kill that man who brought the Raven clan so much pride in my world," Manda hissed.

Manda stuck at Gamabunta. Gamabunta jumped up and stabbed at Manda. Manda hissed and struck at Gamabunta again. Naruto made a series of hand seals.

**"Hyouton: Icicle Stream!"** Naruto launched a stream of sharp icicles at Manda's mouth. Manda shrieked in pain as the icicles stabbed his throat, toungue, and everywhere in his mouth.

"Naruto, fire!" Naruto nodded and made several hand seals. Gamabunta inhaled deeply and sprayed Manda with oil. Naruto blew out a fire jutsu that ignited Manda.

"Gamabunta, give me some water!" Gamabunta looked at Naruto quizzically but launched five orbs of water at Manda.

**"Hyouton: Ice Grenade!"** Naruto launched an orb of ice into each of Gamabunta's water orbs. The ice grenade exploded, freezing the water and turning Gamabunta's orbs into solid globes of ice. All of them slammed into Manda.

"GAMABUNTA YOU WILL DIE!" Manda shrieked, He shed his skin and burrowed underground.

"Gamabunta, when you feel rumbling at you feet, jump to the side and do not worry about me," Naruto said.

"What are you planning?"

"I can't promise you a snakeskin robe when this is over," Naruto said cryptically. They shuddered as the ground rumbled. Gamabunta jumped to the side. Naruto jumped off Gamabunta's head.

**"Geppou!"** Naruto jumped high up in the air above Manda. He focused chakra in both of his legs and kicked down at Manda.

**"Ranyaku Ran!"** Manda was about to strike at Gamabunta but a humongous hail of chakra blades, as numerous as the raindrops in a storm, came down on him. Manda screeched and cursed as blade upon blade sliced though his skin like butter. Sick acid as well as blood flowed down Manda's body. Manda rose one more time but his brain was impaled on Gamabunta's dagger, killing him.

Naruto landed softly on Gamabunta's head. Gamabunta chuckled at the sight of the dead carcass.

"Well, I'll finally have the snakeskin purse I promised my wife," Gamabunta said. Narut chuckled also and looked down at the wreckage. He spotted Orochimaru trying to escape.

"Gamabunta, take the carcass and go home. I have to catch Orochimaru," Naruto said.

"Happy hunting kiddo," Gamabunta said. He grabbed the snake and made a hand seal.

"JA NE!" Gamabunta disappeared in a huge blast of smoke. Naruto dropped to the ground and bit his thumb. He made another set of hand seals and slammed his palm on the ground.

**"Kuchiyose: Raven Seer, Senkensha!"** Naruto watched as a raven of normal size appeared. It was completely gray with a streak of black. The raven perched on his shoulder and stretched before speaking.

"Why have you called me Naruto Uzumaki?" the raven crowed.

"My apologies for summoning you but there is a criminal that has been possessed by an extremely powerful ninja. I need the criminal alive but need you to extract the ninja's spirit."

"An exorcism," the raven muttered. "May I keep the soul?"

"I am not sure if the soul is complete," Naruto said. "It is Orochimaru's"

"Oh even better! The Shinigami has been searching for his soul for some time now," the raven said happily. Naruto grinned. He chased after Sasuke.

Orochimaru groaned as he hid behind a tree, cursing Naruto. Sasuke's body was a wreck. All over his body, he had broken bones and his body suffered cuts and slashes everywhere. He turned around when he heard a branch snap.

"Who's there?" Orochimaru screamed. No one answered. He breathed deeply then turned back, only to stare into golden and red eyes. His eyes widened when Naruto's tails wrapped around his limbs and neck. The raven crowed victoriously and perched on his shoulder.

"Enjoy the exorcism Orochimaru," Naruto said evilly. The raven's beak began to glow brightly.

**"Ninpou: Ghost Spear!**" Senkensha pecked at Sasuke. Naruto watched in fascination as the beak didn't pierce the skin at all. The raven jerked and tugged, ignoring the screams from Sasuke's mouth. The raven flapped several times and gave a humongous tug. Naruto grimaced when he saw Orochimaru's soul being eaten by the raven. The raven burped and bobbed its head at Naruto before it dispelled itself.

Sasuke stirred and saw Naruto he glared at Naruto.

"Let me go!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto glared back at Sasuke.

"Its just you and me now, Sasuke. No Orochimaru to hide you now," Naruto said. He pumped his arms with the majority of his chakra. Naruto closed his hands into fists and pointed them at Sasuke's torso. Sasuke writhed frantically, trying to avoid Naruto's attack

**"Sai Dai Rin: ROKUOGAN!"** Sasuke screamed in terror as a massive chakra shockwave from Naruto's fists blasted point blank at Sasuke. The shockwave was so large and powerful that it was felt all the way back to Konoha. Every bone and tendon was destroyed by the attack. They were shattered but the shards didn't pierce any of the blood vessels miraculously.

Naruto set Sasuke down against a tree. He saw Sasuke's pitiful form and decided to do one small act of mercy. He pulled out the locket that Itachi gave him and placed it around Sasuke's neck. Naruto popped it open and let the melody fill Sasuke's ears. Naruto noticed that Sasuke's sobs of pain subsided and was replaced with peaceful snores. Naruto gently picked him up and traveled back toward Konoha.

"Itachi nii-san, you're brother is coming back home. I pray that he has learned his lesson."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

NOTE:** Hey fans of BD. I'm sorry for the long update. I was stuck on ideas and I also was on trip to California. The trip was AWESOME. Anyway, here is the newest chapter. Enjoy.**

**The Council's Revenge**

"Why the hell am I here?" Naruto shouted. He was in the hospital along with all of his friends.

The eight of them were sent to a hospital after the mission. Aside from Lee, most of their injuries were a couple of cuts, bruises, and stretched muscles. Naruto was fully healed after a night's rest but his friends weren't. Around him, his friends glared at him.

"Shut up Naruto," Kiba said. He winced as he moved several of his sore muscles. "Not many of us have your freakishly quick healing."

"I can't help it if I'm that awesome," Naruto said. He made a small oof when Choji threw a pillow at him.

"Don't blame Naruto," Lee said.

"Thank you Lee," Naruto said. Lee turned to him and gave him a thumbs up.

"You cannot help it if you are in the Springtime of Youth!" Lee said exhuberently. Kiba laughed loudly as Naruto hung his head in shame.

"Yare yare, it looks like your having fun here Uzumaki." Everyone turned to see Gaara by the window.

"Dammit its Naruto!" Naruto said.

"As you wish Uzumaki!"

"DAMMIT!" Naruto exclaimed. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Gaara went to Naruto and pulled out a newspaper. Naruto read the front page and groaned loudly.

"Fucking prick," Naruto exclaimed. The others (except Tenten, she had her own private room) turned to Naruto.

"Is there anything wrong?" Neji asked. Naruto nodded and passed the paper to Neji.

"Neji, what does it say?" Choji asked.

"After being forcibly brought back by Naruto Uzumaki as well as his retrieval team, Sasuke Uchiha reveals an astonishing secret. The long lost Kyuubi child is in Konoha once again under the name of Naruto Uzumaki," Neji read. "According the Sasuke's account, Naruto is able to release some of the Kyuubi's power, explaining the horrible shape Sasuke was in yesterday. In Sasuke's own words, he stated, "I would have won if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto unleashed his demon on me. It was a nightmare as he attacked me. I was lucky enough to force the demon back using the Sharingan." With this new information, there are many clamoring for the arrest and execution of Naruto Uzumaki. In my personal opinion, we should kill Naruto as he rests in the Konoha hospital."

All eyes turned to Naruto, fuming at the Uchiha. He was in an extremely foul mood.

"Naruto, is this true?" Choji asked. Naruto looked at the others and nodded.

"I didn't want to tell you this but Sasuke is right," Naruto said softly. "On October 10th, more than ten years ago, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha."

"We already know that Naruto," Kiba interrupted. "Why do you say the article's true?"

"The Yondaime couldn't defeat the Kyuubi because it was immortal. Instead, he sealed it inside me," Naruto revealed. He lifted his shirt up to show his friends the seal that contained the Kyuubi.

"Wait, so you're saying that the monster that devastated Konoha is sealed inside of you?" Neji asked. Naruto nodded.

"How does the seal work?" Choji asked.

"It feeds off of my chakra," Naruto said. "My chakra has grown to match Kyuubi's chakra to equalize the imbalance between the Kyuubi's and my own chakra. If there was a gross imbalance between our two chakras, I would explode."

"Explode?" Lee asked.

"With enough power to wipe out all of Fire Country," Naruto said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kiba asked.

"It's logical Kiba," Shino said. Everyone turned to him. "Naruto was afraid that when everyone knew that he had the Kyuubi stored inside him, everyone would hate him, just like ten years ago. Isn't that right Naruto?"

"Ten years ago?" Neji asked.

"Ten years ago, a child with blue eyes, blond hair, and whisker marks was killed by several Uchihas," Shikamaru said. "The Uchihas were court martialed but were deemed innocent."

Shino nodded and turned to Naruto. "You didn't expect that your secret would be hidden forever? Don't worry, Shikamaru and I have already agreed that you aren't the Kyuubi, merely the sheath that stores the blade."

Shikamaru nodded. "Think about it this way. If it wasn't for you, the Kyuubi would have been released a long time ago. You're the only thing that guards all of us from the Kyuubi."

Naruto's eyes began watering at their word.

"Their right," Neji said. "I can see your chakra block a massive store of chakra within the seal. Any Hyuuga would be able to see that you aren't the Kyuubi."

"If you were the Kyuubi," Kiba said. "I doubt you would act this human or that you would have two babes as your girlfriends."

"You're the savior of Konoha," Choji said earnestly. "Never forget that, Naruto-taicho!"

"You would have been a murdering psycho like I was," Gaara said. "Not this inspiring, loving, charismatic goof we all know."

"YOSH! Naruto's youthfulness is so bright that it holds back a demon. I will run a thousand laps around Konoha on my hands then do five thousand kicks to try to attempt matching my new ETERNAL RIVAL!"

Naruto began crying in relief and managed to sob a thank you. Just then, the doors banged open to reveal Tenten, Haku, Kin, Temari, Kankuro, Ino, and Hinata burst through the doors. All of the kunoichis glomped Naruto and were crying out that they didn't believe the article and that he wasn't the Kyuubi. Naruto gently kissed Haku and Kin and hugged all of the girls gratefully.

"Thank you guys," Naruto whispered. "You don't know how much this means to me."

The guys chuckled a bit. Kankuro nodded and spoke.

"You're the guy that gave me back my brother. I have lived with a demon for several years. You are definitely not a demon but an angel."

"An awesome, sword-wielding angel at that," Kiba said enthusiastically. Naruto chuckled at Kiba's attitude.

CRASH!

Naruto looked to see what had broke the window. His eyes widened when he heard a familiar hiss.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Naruto roared. He made several hand seals at inhumane speeds and blew.

**"Fuuton: Wind Blast!"** A humongous gust of wind blew at a stone with several explosion tags attached to it. The stone flew away just in time. It flew out of the window before the explosion tags activated, sending shards of rock into the room. Naruto grunted in pain as he felt several shards pierce his body. He clung tightly to Haku and Kin, shielding them with his body. No one moved for several moments until it was clear that nothing else was going to happen.

"Whew," Tenten sighed. "Thanks a lot Naruto."

"Yeah," Kankuro said. His voice was muffled behind a shield of sand that Gaara had formed around most of the beds, shielding Lee and the others. Temari and most of the kunoichis had dived underneath Naruto's bed.

"Everyone okay?" Haku asked.

"Yeah," Temari said. "Except Naruto. I can see several wounds on his back."

Naruto grinned sheepishly. His shirt was torn apart as Kin and Haku treated his wounds. Many of the kunoichis blushed at the sight of Naruto's body. Kiba whistled at the scars on Naruto's body.

"Whoa," Choji said. "What's with all the scars?"

"Sword training," Naruto said. "With a truly ferocious man."

"Ferocious?" Lee asked. Naruto nodded.

"In all honesty, he reminded me of a pack of sharks hunting for my blood," Naruto said. He winced when he felt Kin's senbons pick out a shard from his back. He grunted when a particularly jagged one was coaxed out by Haku.

"I wonder who threw that stone?" Tenten said.

"I bet it was a ninja," Shino said. "We are several stories up. Only a shinobi could have done this deed."

"I don't think it's safe for Naruto to come out of the hospital," Hinata said. She made a hand seal and channeled chakra to her eyes.

**"Byakugan!"** Hinata concentrated as she looked toward the entrance of the hospital.

"There are several shinobis heading this way. Iruka is confronting them as we speak. Behind Iruka is Anko. With the two are Kakashi and Zabuza." Hinata said.

Choji breathed a sigh of relief. "We're safe. There's no shinobi that can stand up to Zabuza and Kakashi along with Gai."

"Anko-sensei is no pushover either," Kiba added.

"And I bet the Hokage wouldn't allow any ordinary chuunin to teach future shinobis," Ino said.

"Wait someone is coming up the window!" Hinata said. Tenten leaped to the window to see a shinobi running up the hospital walls. His hands were already forming several seals. Tenten pulled out her scroll and summoned a large number of shurikens. She threw them downwards at the shinobi. The shinobi jumped instinctively but fell off the hospital wall landing on the ground with a sickening thud.

"Wait, there are several members of the council heading this way. One of them looks like Hokage advisor Koharu!" Hinata said.

"That's impossible!" Shino said. "She was sent to jail several days ago."

"Here she comes!" Hinata squeaked. She turned off her Byakugan just as the hospital door opened.

Shino, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba glared as all of the civilian council members appeared. Koharu and Akujo Haruno stepped inside the room and faced Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are charged with attacking a fellow Konoha shinobi along with interfering Sasuke Uchiha on his SS class mission of spying on the village of Sound. The penalty of this is death!" Koharu said triumphantly.

"That's impossible!" Shino said. "The Hokage would have known about an SS-class mission!"

"Yeah!" Kiba shouted. "Sasuke was busted out of prison by a squad of Sound shinobis!"

"He was with the Sound shinobis all along!" Choji interjected.

Koharu smirked and threw a folder at Naruto's lap. Naruto opened it and read. He began to snarl and growl animalistically as he read the folder. He finally had enough and tossed it out of the window.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Naruto shouted. "You falsified those documents and you know it!"

"Prove it!" Akujo said smugly.

"That's enough!"

Everyone turned to see Tsunade, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and several jounins at the doorway. Tsunade glared at the civilian council.

"What is this about? Executing a Konoha shinobi for accomplishing his mission. And what about this article about Naruto? Naruto was under the guardian and training of Jiraiya and Itachi. Both of them would have known if the seal had broken."

Akujo smirked. "As part of the civilian council members, we have certain rights. One of which are to assign vital mission S-class without the Hokage's approval if all of the civilian council members agree."

"We assigned Sasuke Uchiha to infiltrate the Sound village," Akujo said. "It was an SS class mission that we assigned to Sasuke Uchiha as his bloodline was perfect for the mission."

"That it utter nonsense," Sarutobi said calmly. "The civilian council members cannot do this without the backing of a certified jounin. Even then, Sasuke Uchiha is still a genin. He cannot do an S class mission without a personal recommendation from no less than seven jounins that are recognized by other countries as S class nins. That means he needed to get Kakashi, Zabuza, Asuma, or Gai to support him. I assure you that none of these ninjas supported Sasuke in any way."

"Also, how are you two out of jail?" Sarutobi said. "You two have broken many of the rules that the Shodaime and the Nidaime Hokages have placed to prevent corruption."

"Sarutobi, even what you say is true," Akujo said sweetly. "Naruto Uzumaki was found guilty by all of the civilian council and there is a scroll with fifty signatures that demand his execution."

"No," Sarutobi breathed. His pipe fell out of his mouth.

"Ah, you see the implications of this," Akujo said smoothly. "Naruto faces execution or banishment."

"EXECUTION!" Naruto bellowed.

"BANISHMENT?" all of Naruto's friends yelled.

"Shino is there anyway out of this?" Kiba asked urgently.

"There is but it is extremely unlikely," Shino said. "Naruto must be judged by a jury of twelve. However, only a third of the jury can be picked by the Hokage. The other eight are picked by the civilian council."

"At best, if it isn't unanimously chosen by all twelve members of the jury, he faces banishment for five years and is placed on the bingo books. If there is a two thirds majority for him being guilty, he is executed, publicly," Shino said.

"And if unanimously innocent?" Choji asked.

"Full pardon."

"I'll take that chance," Naruto said resolutely. He glared at the corrupt council member's eyes.

"Naruto are you sure?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded.

"Who is the judge?"

"The daimyo himself," Shino said.

The next few days were a blur to Naruto. For several days he was shut in the ANBU interrogation center, being tortured by an inept trainee. Ibiki and Anko had threatened any who tried to torture Naruto. In the end the council had to bribe someone to do it.

Outside, Konoha was split into two factions. There was a faction that was behind the civilian council and Koharu. This group included many of the civilians, some shinobis, and Danzou. The other group were for Naruto's freedom and Sasuke's imprisonment. This group included all of the ninja council, all of the major clans, and nearly all of Konoha's jounins and chuunins. The Hokage and Sarutobi were the leaders of this. They also had the support of Sand and Wave country.

Naruto's friends have been receiving serious hatred against many of the civilian population and part of the shinobi population. Many low ranking chuunins had attempted to assassinate one of them, only to be beaten, injured, or in Gaara's case, slaughtered and their bodies hidden deep underground. Many stores refused to offer them service. The only stores that they could go into without being hated or discriminated were Ichiraku, Yakiniku Q, Ichiban Heikikoujou, and a small friendly market called Shiniwa. It was also the same for the civilians. A civilian had made a rude comment about Naruto in Ichiraku and had hot boiled water splashed on him. Yakiniku was the same except all the cooks threw cleavers and knives at the rude villager.

In the hospital, Sasuke was smirking. He would have his revenge, no matter what. He will kill Naruto and Itachi. Sasuke grunted as a wave of pain flowed through is body. All of his bones were shattered in multiple places. The doctors had told him the only one who could have a chance at repairing his body would be Tsunade.

He turned to where his clothes were and smirked when he saw the chuunin vest with a patch that recognized him as a tokubetsu jonin for combat and ninjutsu. He would show everyone that he was better than Naruto.

As the days came closer to the trial, Tsunade began receiving many threats by the outside countries. She smirked as she read a message from Sand and Wave that both countries would cut all trade with Konoha if Naruto was banished. Several businesses such as the new Tazuna Shipping Co. promised to raise shipping rates as well as lower rates for countries like Stone and Cloud. Two smaller countries, Snow and Waterfall, have sent envoys warning against Naruto's banishment. She was also getting reports of several ninjas, all of them S-class that have arrived to Konoha to witness the trial.

Zabuza bowed deeply as an average sized man wearing civilian clothing walked into town, drinking deeply from a large gourd of sake. He wore a large sash around his waist and in it were three swords. Attached to his right bicep was a black bandana. He carried a large gourd the size of Gaara's on his back with ease. Nearby, Kakashi could smell very old and strong sake inside the gourd.

Kakashi looked on in interest as Zabuza bowed low to the stranger. The stranger nodded to Zabuza before walking away. Kakashi walked to Zabuza.

"Ne, Zabuza, who was that man?" Kakashi asked. Kakashi turned a page in his Icha Icha.

"That man, he may not look dangerous, but he is a bloodthirsty monster with a killing intent like a demon's," Zabuza said reverently. "He is the greatest swordsman I know."

Kakashi looked up in surprise at Zabuza. "Could you win against him in battle?"

"Nope, he would kill me without a second thought," Zabuza said. "If you ever fight him, he'll toy with you to see how good you are, then kill you when he sees if you're not worth his time."

"Who is he?"

"Abare Shuittou, the Bloody Swordsman."

Shino was walking in the market district when he accidently bumped into a man wearing a suit, a top hat, and had a raven on his shoulder. The man politely offered a hand to Shino. Shino accepted it and stood up.

"My apologies. I was not looking where I was going," Shino said politely. The man nodded.

"It is quite alright," the raven said. Shino was quite surprised that the raven talked.

"Your bird can talk?" Shino asked. The raven bobbed its head and pointed at the man.

"I am Kaikou and my master's name is Azrael. It is a pleasure to meet you, young master," the raven said. Shino nodded politely at both the man and his raven.

"I have not seen you around Konoha," Shino said. "Are you here for the trial of Naruto Uzumaki?"

The raven cawed. "Aye, that we are, young master. We are here to support Naruto. I still do not quite understand the charges that are against him."

"He was charged with interrupting an SS-class mission that Sasuke Uchiha was on," Shino said. The man nodded.

"And do you support the accusations?"

"Pardon my language but that is utter bullshit," Shino said. "Sasuke turned traitor. The council is just trying to save the Sharingan."

"SASUKE IS NOT A TRAITOR!"

Shino, Kaikou, and Azrael winced as a loud, piercing voice shrieked at them. Shino turned and groaned when he saw Sakura, glaring at him. The man looked at Sakura with a bored expression as he picked his ear.

"And who might you be?" the crow asked.

"Sakura Haruno, Sasuke-kun's girlfriend!" Sakura said proudly.

"And why do support Naruto's imprisonment?"

"Because, Sasuke-kun was given an SS-class mission-."

"From two corrupt council members, both of them imprisoned for corruption of power!" Shino said. "One of whom is your mother!"

"Hmph!" Sakura said. "You're just jealous because you couldn't defeat a demon like Gaara, unlike Sasuke-kun."

"One as weak as Sasuke could not defeat me," a toneless voice said. Everyone turned to see Gaara. Gaara glared at Sakura.

"Sasuke was in the hospital during the time of the invasion. He was knocked out do to my sister blowing him away like a little leaf," Gaara said. Shino smirked as Sakura swelled up in anger.

"THAT SAND WHORE CHEATED! SASUKE-KUN DESERVES A REMATCH AGAINST HER!"

Sand wrapped tightly around Sakura. She wheezed as the sand squeezed her tightly. Gaara had his hand out open. He glared at Sakura as the sand covered her mouth.

"It would not be wise to insult my sibling when she crushed Sasuke fairly. It would also do well if you would abandon your futile efforts in making yourself, Sasuke's wife Haruno," Gaara said. Gaara turned to Azrael.

"Please excuse the lying banshee. She has been known to have a biased view when it concerns Sasuke Uchiha. From what I have heard, Sasuke should be executed for desertion and betrayal."

Azrael nodded and put his hands in his coat pocket. With a movement so fast that Gaara or Shino couldn't see, he flapped his coat in Sakura's direction. A strong blast of air freed Sakura from her prison. She flew away from the small group and crashed into a wall. She blacked out on impact.

Gaara was impressed. No one before was able to do a feat like that yet this gentleman was able to pull it off so easily.

The man turned to Gaara and Shino and tipped his hat. He then strolled away as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Near Yakiniku Q, Gai and Lee were passing by when an overweight man in Chinese armor out finishing a large piece of barbeque. He noticed Gai and Lee and waved at them in a friendly manner.

"Hello, friends. Pleasant morning, isn't it?" the man said. Gai and Lee made a pose and smiled widely at him.

"YOSH! IT IS INDEED A YOUTHFUL DAY!" they shouted in unison. The man chuckled at their attitude. He grinned at the two.

"I must say, you two are wearing very nice spandex suits, where did you get them?" the man asked.

"LEE THIS MAN IS VERY YOUTHFUL!"

"I AGREE GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

HORRIYING GENJUTSU FROM THE SICK MIND OF KISHIMOTO!

Instead of cringing, collapsing, or have a mental breakdown, the man laughed deeply at their enthusiasm!

"Very stylish!" the man complimented. "Might I inquire that both of you are the famed Taijutsu Beasts of the Leaf?"

"LEE DID YOU HEAR THAT?"

"I DID GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

On top of the Hokage mountain, Sarutobi was having a nice quiet cup of tea. He sipped it and sighed. He looked at the village in time to see an explosion of light come from the village. A small cloud of dust rose up. Sarutobi choked as he heard the screams of horror and pain.

Back at Yakiniku Q, the man clapped in delight at the duo.

"You guys are extraordinary!" the man said. "May I have the honor of sparring with one of you?"

Lee and Gai nodded eagerly. Both of them charged the man. The man grinned widely as he took a horse stance.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

"GUT SLAM!" The fat man slammed his stomach out to counter the two kicks. To Lee's and Gai's surprise, both of them flew high in the air. They fell to ground in a painful heap.

"Your taijutsu is most youthful my friends!" the man said. He picked both of them up and whirled them around. With a huge grunt, he heaved both of them, causing them to fly into separate buildings. A large amount of rubble fell on the spandex duo. The two lifted themselves from the rubble and grinned simultaneously at the stranger.

"My name is Gai Maito!"

"And mine is Lee Rock!" Lee said. "Who are you?"

"I am the Unki, the Happy Traveler!" the man said. "It shall be an honor to fight you two!"

By the bookstore, Zabuza and Kakashi felt a disturbance in the force. They shuddered unknowingly but pretended to ignore it by reading their Icha Icha.

Hinata and Ino were in a store with Kurenai, picking out baby clothes for Anko's future baby. Hinata giggled as Ino pulled out a baby suit in the shape of a small dolphin.

"Ino-san, I think Anko would love that suit," Hinata said. Kurenai nodded.

"I bet, it'll remind her of Iruka."

"KAWAII!" That suit is so cute!"

The trio turned around to see a teen slightly older than Ino and Hinata. She was around Ino's height and had long flowing red hair with silver streaks. Her bright red eyes shone with excitement and energy. She had a red vest with an emblem of a firestorm. On her hip was a chain whip that ended in a barb that resembled a flame. She wore dark red gloves, thigh length boots and a mini skirt with shorts under neath.

Ino looked at the girl with envy because the girl was a knockout beauty. Behind the girl, Kiba drooled at the sight of her. Hinata strode over to him and gave him a Jyuuken slap.

"FUUUCK!" Kiba yelled. The muscles on his face fell asleep blinding him and causing him to only grunt and make slurred noises

"Anyway, who are you?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh sorry," the girl said. "I'm Ikuhi Hikari, but you can call me Kari!"

Ino shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Kari, I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuuga."

"I'm their sensei, Kurenai Yuuhi."

"Auugah Eera Iruakah," Kiba garbled. (I'm Kiba Inuzuka!)

"Pleased to meet you!" Kari said happily. "Who is that baby suit for?"

"Oh, its for my friend Anko. She's having a baby," Kurenai said.

"Anko? Is she the teacher of Naruto-kun?" Kari asked. Hinata nodded.

"Yes, how did you know?" Hinata asked. Kari winked.

"Because I'm his ex-girlfriend," Kari said.

"Why'd you break up with him?" Ino asked.

"He wasn't able to keep up in bed. He was always sore about it afterwards," Kari answered unconcerned. Kari meant another meaning that she was able to stand longer on the bed when she and Naruto had pillow fights. Naruto always fell off before Kari did. However, the meaning was lost and all three of them had their minds in the gutter.

"He wasn't?" Ino asked. Kari shook her head.

"How long was his tool?" Hinata blurted out. Everyone stared at the shy heiress. Kari was confused until she got the meaning.

"Oh, it was much bigger than a foot I think?" Kari thought. She was thinking about Naruto's sword (literally, his katana!) but again the meaning was lost in translation.

All of the girls blushed while Kiba shuffled shyly. Akamaru barked a couple of times at his embarrassed owner.

"Hahaha! He's more than twice your size!" Akamaru barked. Kiba would have glared at Akamaru but his face muscles still weren't functioning.

Tenten sighed as she waited for customers at her dad's store. She was twirling a kunai with great ease and dexterity. She flicked it at a picture of Sasuke and smirked as the kunai hit his eye. She turned when she heard the door open.

"Welcome to Ichiban Heikikoujou! How can I help you?" Tenten asked. The man who entered her store nodded in greeting to her.

"Hi my name is Abare Shittou. I need my swords repaired from all the damage they been through," the man said. Tenten nodded.

"May I see the swords?" Tenten asked politely. The man nodded and pulled out three swords. Tenten's eyes grew to nearly two times their normal size when she saw the swords.

"Are you okay miss," Abare asked. He sweat dropped when her eyes became even bigger as she held one.

"O Kami, thank you!" Tenten breathed. She examined the swords with a hungry eye as she used a small brush to wipe away small flecks of rust and dirt. All of the sheaths were black but each of them had a secondary color. The hilts were also different as one was in the shape of a cloud, another was a mountain, and the third a whirlpool. She drew the katana with the mountain hilt and marveled at its weight.

"Ichishishi, the earth demon. The first of the Cursed Sansei swords!" Tenten gasped. "the other are the Nikappa, the water demon and the Sanrai, the sky demon!"

"Are you going to repair my swords or not?" Abare said. "Who cares if they are the Cursed Sansei swords? A sword is a sword, a weapon built to kill solely. Not a work of art but a tool of death."

"Sorry," Tenten said meekly. Abare sighed.

"Look just repair them please," Abare said. "When can I expect them back?"

"When do you need them back?"

"The day before the trial of Naruto," Abare said.

"Are you here for the trial?" Tenten asked. Abare nodded.

"Hoping for the brat to be innocent. He still owes me a rematch," Abare said with a bloodthirsty smile. Tenten shuddered. It looked like a shark's smile. Abare walked out the door waving at the weapons mistress.

"SQUEEEE! I can finally examine a work of art!" Tenten said.

Kakashi and Zabuza were walking around Konoha while reading their Icha Icha books. They giggled perversely as they passed by a clothing store.

"ETERNAL RIVALS! REJOICE FOR TODAY I BRING YOU NEWS!" Gai said loudly. Kakashi and Zabuza turned a page.

"Did you say something Gai?"

"DAMN YOU AND YOUR HIP ATTITUDES!" Gai bellowed. He smiled widely as he turned behind and saw Lee. Lee gave him a thumbs up.

"I WANT TO INRTODUCE TO YOU MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND AND YOUR NEW ETERNAL RIVAL, UNKI!"

Zabuza and Kakashi looked up to see a truly horrifying scene. A fat man (weighing over 300lbs) in bright yellow spandex with neon green ankle warmers jumped out beside Gai. Unki adopted the same pose as Gai and smiled at the duo.

"YOSH! PLEASED TO MEET MY NEW HIP ETERNAL RIVALS!" Unki shouted.

Zabuza and Kakashi slapped each other hard, convinced that they were in a nightmare.

Lee jumped beside Unki and smiled at Kakashi and Zabuza.

"Gai-sensei, we should show them our newest Youthful pose!"

"YOSH! YOU'RE RIGHT LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"UNKI!" Lee and Gai shouted.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Unki bellowed as they posed.

Kakashi and Zabuza were exposed to an ultra fearsome genjutsu that was deadlier that the Tsyukomi. A huge explosion of light occurred and Zabuza and Kakashi's eyes could not close. Nearby, men, women, and children of all ages were screaming in horror at the sight. A small mouse died, traumatized.

Up in heaven, Kami looked down and was blinded by the bright light that came from the genjutsu. Kami staggered in pain as an heavenly being stared in amazement.

"For a mortal genjutsu to harm Kami. It is a day when hell freezes."

In hell, the demons cringed as a bellow was heard throughout the nine levels of hell.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THESE ICICLES!"

On earth, Kakashi and Zabuza fell to the ground. Both men were staring into space as their minds replayed the scene over and over again.

As the day of the trial arrived, the daimyo came to the Hokage tower. He came in a big caravan of guards, servants, and advisors. The whole village watched in amazement as the daimyo was carried into town inside of a carriage. People could see the outline of the daimyo through the silken fabrics. The daimyo walked inside the Hokage tower and down to the shinobi courtroom. He sat in an imposing desk and waited as people flooded in to see the trial. As the courtroom was filled, the daimyo was surprised to see the daimyo of Wind, Waterfall, Snow, and Wave. He was also stunned to see Tazuna along with Azrael, Abare, and Unki. All three ninjas were high S-class shinobis.

The daimyo looked down at his sheet and stifled a shout of surprise.

"Oh Kami, the nephew of Shikkou Kan!"


	27. Chapter 27

**The Trial**

The Daimyo cleared his throat as he banged his gavel.

"Order in the court! Everyone settle down please!"

The spectators quickly settled down and waited eagerly for the court case to begin,

"Will the plaintiff and the defendant please come forward?" the daimyo asked. He looked expectantly at the doorway of the courtroom. The doors opened with a loud creaking noise. Everyone turned back as two parties walked toward the daimyo.

The first party was the plaintiff, Sasuke. He was in bed that was raised so he could sit up. A couple of people snickered at how pitiful Sasuke looked. He was covered in casts and bandages so thickly that he resembled a mummy. With him were Koharu and Akujo, both of them smirking confidently. Behind the council members was a man dressed formally and carrying a suitcase. Hinata and some other Hyuugas used their Byakugans to look inside of the case. Neji glared as he saw that the documents inside were obviously falsified.

After the plaintiff party was settled, The defendant came in. Several of Naruto's friends gasped in shock as Naruto stumbled in the courtroom. Naruto was in terrible condition after several weeks of torture in the ANBU complex. His normally tanned face was grey and scarred and his bright blue eyes were dimmed. Many of the ninjas noticed Naruto's movements were obviously jerky and full of pain. However, Naruto still held his head up with pride, even as he limped down using a rough cane to support him.

Behind him, Itachi and Shibi Aburame were there as his lawyer and advisor. Both ninjas' faces were inscrutable but nearly every jonin could feel anger and rage wafting from the two ninjas as they walked down.

Haku and Kin were crying silently in helplessness as they watched Naruto struggle each step he took. Gai, Lee, and Unki watched solemnly as Naruto's face tightened in pain. Kakashi and Zabuza eyed admiringly as Naruto made no sound of struggle and weakness as his crippled body moved slowly toward the daimyo.

Once Naruto became settled in his seat, the daimyo looked down at his notes. He did not read it but instead eyed Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"The boy's been obviously tortured by an amateur. If Ibiki had tortured him, Naruto would not be showing signs of torture before the trial," the daimyo thought.

"Will the plaintiff please announce why you have accused the defendant for attempted murder and sabotage?"

Akujo stood up. "Your honor, Naruto Uzumaki attacked Sasuke Uchiha during an SS-class mission that we had assigned secretly to Sasuke. Sasuke was viciously attacked to the point where nearly all of his bones were broken."

"Objection your honor," Shibi said. "Naruto Uzumaki was under orders of the Hokage to bring back Sasuke by any means necessary."

"So this is just a simple misunderstanding," the daimyo said. "In that case, Naruto should be free."

"NO! During the mission, Naruto unleashed the demon sealed inside him. He is a security risk!"

"Then what am I doing here?" the daimyo asked. "This is supposed to be between Sasuke being attacked by Naruto. What you're saying is more a domestic manner between you and the military council."

Itachi smirked at the look of dismay that crossed Akujo's and Homura's face. Homura whispered into Akujo's ear. Akujo brightened.

"Your honor, we have evidence that Naruto wrongfully attacked and injured Sasuke on multiple occasions," Akujo said.

"Objection-!" Shibi cried.

"Denied. Akujo, please say them aloud for us please," the daimyo said.

"When Naruto first came to Konoha, he and Sasuke sparred in the Academy. However, Naruto used excessive force and gave Sasuke a concussion. A month after their graduation, Sasuke and my daughter were training when Naruto attacked both of them. Sasuke defended himself and my daughter valiantly but Naruto blew both of them up with explosion tags. Both were injured with broken bones and burns."

"That is not the end of it too. During another training session, Naruto attacked Sasuke again too. This time, Sasuke received severe head trauma. The latest one was during the Chuunin exams. Sasuke and Sakura were forcibly drugged and kidnapped in the second part of the Chuunin exams. If it wasn't for Sasuke, my daughter would have been raped!"

The daimyo turned to Shibi Aburame. "Are these accusations true?"

"No. They are exaggerated versions of various events. All of these events were caused by the Uchiha's egotistical attitude," Shibi said. "Your honor, I would like to call up several witnesses to prove Naruto's innocence."

"Your Honor I-!"

"Denied Haruno. If what you say is true, you should not have any problem with Shibi defending Naruto," the daimyo said. He turned back to Shibi. "Please call up your first witness."

"I call Iruka Umino to the stand!" Shibi said. Everyone turned as Iruka walked down the aisle toward the bar. He sat in the chair and waited patiently. Shibi approached him carrying a scroll with a seal painted on it. Iruka bit his finger and pressed against the seal as he answered Shibi's question.

"Iruka Umino, do you swear to tell the truth ad only the truth so help Kami?" Shibi asked.

"I do," Iruka said. The seal glowed green as the truth seal confirmed Iruka's honesty.

"Iruka, you are the teacher for Sasuke's and Naruto's class, right?"

"Yes sir."

"And you were supervising a spar between Sasuke and Naruto the day before the Genin exam, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Will you please describe to the court what exactly happened?"

"Yes sir," Iruka said. "I was supervising a practice spar between the students as a review before the Genin exam. I called Sasuke up to the sparring ring. As I was about to call out another student's name, Sasuke demanded that he fight Naruto. Naruto reluctantly entered the ring to fight Sasuke. Before I let them start, I repeated the rules of only taijutsu and weapons, no ninjutsu."

"What happened during the match?"

"Well, Naruto requested for a bokken to use for the match. I willingly agreed as a bokken is safe enough to use for friendly spars. I started the match and watched the fight, ready to intervene if the fight went out of control."

"As the fight went on, it was easily apparent that Naruto outclassed Sasuke by far. Naruto used his bokken with extraordinary grace, striking Sasuke lightly in certain areas to cripple him."

"AHA!" Akujo shrieked. "You see your Honor! Naruto was attacking Sasuke with excessive force."

"Excuse me, I should have worded that a bit differently," Iruka said politely. "Naruto used strikes that were meant to numb several parts of the body without any side effects. Anyway, Sasuke became so frustrated that he launched a Katon jutsu at Naruto on purpose."

"A Katon jutsu?"

"Yes your Honor. I quickly formed seals for a Suiton jutsu but Naruto dispelled the fireball using a blast of wind he created with the bokken. The blast of wind was so strong that it also knocked Sasuke out of the ring."

"So you're telling me that Naruto blasted away Sasuke with just a bokken?" Akujo asked. "I find that hard to believe."

"I can vouch for that."

Everyone looked to see Abare grinning with pride. The daimyo eyed the man.

"Is this deed possible?" the daimyo asked. Abare nodded.

"Yes it is," Abare said. "The move is called Wind Bullet. It uses an extremely strong thrust with a katana to create an orb of wind to blast through rocks. With a bokken however, it just makes a sudden powerful gust like Fuuton: Great Wind Blast."

Abare sat down with a smirk on his face. Shibi would have laughed on the looks on Akujo's and Homura's faces if he was not in the courtroom. Shibi dismissed Iruka and turned to the daimyo.

"I would like to call Kakashi Hatake to the stand, you Honor."

"NO, Y-!"

"Denied. Kakashi, will you please come forward?"

Kakashi sighed as he walked down the aisle and to the bar. He sat down in the chair and waited as Shibi approached him. The daimyo looked at Kakashi and gasped.

"Kakashi-san, is that the new Icha Icha novel?"

"Yes your honor, signed by the author himself, Jiraiya-dono," Kakashi said.

"Have you read the part with Oturan and his forbidden lover harem inside the hospital?" the daimyo asked. Kakashi nodded eagerly.

"Oh yes. One of m favorite scenes extremely kinky and I couldn't look at Shizune-san the same for a week."

"OI! KEEP YOUR DIRTY MIND OFF OF SHIZUNE-CHAN!" Zabuza roared.

"Ahem," Shibi said. All three turned to Shibi as he was holding the scroll. "May we get back to the trial on hand please?"

"Sorry," Kakashi, Zabuza, and Daimyo said. Kakashi bit his thumb and spread his blood on the seal. The seal glowed green and Shibi nodded.

"Kakashi-san, you are Sasuke's jounin sensei right?"

"Yes."

"Would you please recount to the court what happened the day before the exam?"

"I was looking for Sasuke and Sakura for training session. I did not find them at training field 7 but at training field 26. Sasuke was training hard, trying to master the Chidori while Sakura was cheering Sasuke on?"

"What about the third genin?"

"He was absent that day because he was training with his mother on his family's taijutsu."

"Understandable. Kakashi please tell me what happened next?"

"Well, Naruto walked toward us. The sight of Naruto angered Sasuke so much that he blew his jutsu up. Naruto noticed us when Sasuke called out Naruto's name. Naruto turned around and politely asked us why we were using his team's training field. I was a bit surprised about that but Sasuke fired a Katon jutsu at Naruto."

"A Katon jutsu. How far was Naruto?"

"Just a couple of feet away," Kakashi said. "However, the strange part s tat the fire didn't affect Naruto at all. Naruto literally ate the fire off of him before asking me to referee a spar between Naruto and Sasuke."

"I see. And what happened in the spar?"

"Naruto easily defeated Sasuke using a couple taijutsu techniques."

"Thank Kakashi, that will be all," Shibi said. Kakashi nodded and went back to his seat.

Shibi turned to the jury box. Naruto spotted several people that he recognized. At least four of the men had taken part in beating him when he was a small child. He smiled when he saw old man Teuchi along with Asuma, Kotetsu, and Izumo.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury. As both of these witnesses testified, Naruto was always in control of his emotions and merely defended himself against Sasuke's egotistical attacks."

"What about during the Chuunin Exams?" Akujo asked.

"The Chuunin Exams are meant to simulate a war. Even if Naruto did ambush Sasuke, Naruto cannot be punished as the rules stated that the participants must retrieve the scrolls under any circumstances."

"However, many chuunins witnessing the fight said that Naruto used excessive force."

"They have? Well you Honor, I would like to call Anko Mitarashi to the stand."

"N-!"

"Permission denied. Anko Mitarashi, please come forward."

Anko came up to the stand. Naruto was a bit surprised to see that instead of the fishnet shirt and the miniskirt, Anko wore a sleeveless turtleneck sweater and a pair of pants. He also noticed a small bulge on her stomach. Anko quickly proved her honesty and began answering Shibi's questions

"Anko, you have seen from various cameras what happened in the Forest of Death?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember what happened between Naruto's team and Sasuke's team in the Forest of Death?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell the court what happened please?"

"Alright. Sasuke was attacked by that Snake Bastard Orochimaru. Naruto rescued that pitiful son of a bitch from the snake bastard. However, Orochimaru managed to plant the curse seal on the Uchiha. Anyway, Naruto kindly allowed Kiba, the son of a bitch, and the banshee whore to recuperate and rest at Team 7's camp."

Shibi sweat dropped at the foul mouth of Anko but didn't show any emotion. "What happened next?"

"Well, the motherfucker Uchiha wakes up and activates his curse seal. He attacks Naruto with the intent to kill."

"So Sasuke attacked Naruto again."

"Yup. Naruto evaded Sasuke's attack and grabbed Sasuke by the back of his neck. He then proceeded to slam the Uchiha's face in the ground repeatedly until the asshole was knocked out."

Anko looked toward Akujo. "Before I forget, your daughter is such a whore. I spotted her buying several books about sex."

"To the people of Konoha, I advise you to buy earplugs if the motherfucker and the whore have sex. I'm as sure as hell that the whore's a screamer."

Naruto tried to hide his laughter as Anko was dismissed from the bench. She had a satisfied smirk on her face that she displayed to Akujo. Many of the ninjas supporting Naruto hid their laughter at the look on Akujo's face.

"Your Honor, I would like to present evidence that Naruto wrongfully attacked Sasuke?" Akujo said. She motioned to the man carrying the briefcase. The man opened it and showed a thick folder. The man presented it to the daimyo. The daimyo opened it and scanned the contents.

"Are these documents true?"

"Yes your honor?" Akujo said.

"Washi!" the daimyo said. A man dressed in standard jonin uniform appeared behind the daimyo. The man wore an eagle's mask and on his waist was a sash signifying that he was one of the 12 Guardians.

The daimyo gave Washi the folder. Washi opened the contents and inspected them carefully. He closed it and whispered several words to the daimyo. The daimyo nodded and grinned to Akujo. Naruto gulped in anticipation as Washi raised the folder.

"Katon: Flare!" Washi threw the folder in the air and burned them with a jutsu. Akujo looked to the daimyo with an expression of confusion and worry. The daimyo looked at Akujo sternly.

"Akujo Haruno, bringing false evidence against the defendant is not likely to receive my favor," the daimyo said. "As of right now, to me the trial is a farce and more a an attempt to shame one of the most honorable ninjas I have had the honor of meeting."

"Your Honor, I would like to call Jiraiya to the stand," Shibi said.

The daimyo nodded. Jiraiya walked to the bench. After Jiraiya proved his honesty, Shibi began questioning him.

"Jiraiya, before Naruto arrived in Konoha, he trained with you. Is that right?"

"Yes, he was trained by me for a year."

"And during the training, has Naruto tried to use the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"Yes, under my supervision," Jiraiya said. There were murmurs of surprise that came from the crowd.

"Did he succeed?"

"Yes."

"You see, he is a demon!" Akujo screamed. The daimyo glared at Akujo as nearly all of the civilians in the courtroom began to rise and start a panic.

"SILENCE!" the daimyo bellowed. He waited until the courtroom was quiet again before he motioned for Shibi to continue.

"What happened when Naruto released the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"Well, the most noticible thing is that Naruto kept his sanity even when fully exposed to Yokai, or demon chakra. Normally a shinobi would not be able to keep his sanity once exposed to pure Yokai, like Gaara. However, Naruto was able to maintain relatively his mind and will but have the fox's bloodthirsty viciousness."

"What are you trying to say Jiraiya?" the daimyo said.

"Even when Naruto uses the Yokai, he is in control albeit more inclined to not show mercy."

"Has Naruto ever went berserk and out of control?"

"No," Jiraiya said.

"And is it possible that he can?"

"Only in times of very extreme danger such as when he is almost dead or has suffered a fatal wound. Even then, he would be a berserker that would only attack the enemy, none of his friends. The seal made by the Yondaime prevents any corruption of his sanity by the Kyuubi."

"You may sit down," Shibi said. Jiraiya nodded.

"See Shibi, even Jiraiya says that the Kyuubi is able to come out!" Akujo said.

"Did you not listen? The Kyuubi can't come out ever. Only in times of extreme danger will the Kyuubi's chakra come out."

"It's the same thing."

"No it isn't. Only the Kyuubi's energy helps Naruto while Naruto's sanity remains in complete control. The Yondaime's seal reins in the Kyuubi's malicious intents."

"I would like to call Itachi to the stand," Akujo said. The daimyo nodded. Itachi patted Naruto reassuringly and went to the witness box. After Itachi proved his honesty, Akujo began answering questions.

"Itachi, is it true that the Sharingan can force demons back?"

"It is," Itachi said.

"As you can see your honor, this is why Naruto should be executed."

"However, Sasuke could not have done that."

"What nonsense are you speaking!" Akujo said furiously

"The truth. In reality, Sasuke's Sharingan and mind is much too weak to push back a Bijuu like the Kyuubi. His Sharingan is at most, able to push back the Ichibi but it would be a 79 percent failure."

"But the Sharingan can push back a demon!"

"Only if the mind and will are strong enough!" Itachi said. "Sasuke's mind and will are hardly enough to withstand a Bijuu."

"Are you sure?"

"I've talked with the Kyuubi."

Everyone gasped at the statement. Soon there was a huge outcry that nearly started a riot among the civilians.

"SIIIILEEEENCE!" the daimyo said. He turned to Itachi.

"What did the Kyuubi look like? Did it say why it attacked Konoha?"

"Yes it did say why it attacked Konoha," Itachi said.

"Why?"

"Well, apparently several shinobis attacked it first. Now, Kyuubi would have let that slide if it wasn't for one thing."

"What?"

"Well, the Kyuubi's a female."

"A GIRL?" everyone asked. Itachi nodded.

"And she was kind of in that time of month," Itachi explained awkwardly. "Her period."

"Ah!" everyone said.

"What did the Kyuubi look like?" the daimyo said.

"She has two form. One is the gigantic fox while the other is her human form."

"Human form?" the daimyo asked. Itachi nodded.

"In simple words, she is HOT ssss!" Itachi said. "Jiraiya get your notebook out. She is tall, 5-11 and the measurements of 39"-23"-35". She has flowing long red hair that seems to float everytime she moves. Her eyes sparkle like the rubies and her legs are as creamy and white as snow."

A lot of men were drooling as Itachi spoke. Some of the men with wives were slapped hard. Jiraiya was getting a lot of glares as he was tearing through several pages worth of notes.

"Her chest were like the valleys of light and her ass was really firm."

3,2,1,Liftoff! Jiraiya flew upwards from the crowd due to a rocketing nosebleed that sent him ten feet in the air and crashing down on several shinobis. Itachi smirked but had to dodge when a large ice orb slammed an inch away from Itachi's head.

"Jiraiya did you get that?" Itachi called out.

"Yeah, it'll be a good edition to Icha Icha!" the daimyo called out.

"CAN WE PLEASE GET TO THE CASE ON HAND!" Akujo shrieked. The daimyo winced and rubbed his ear.

"Fine," the daimyo said. "I call Naruto to the stand."

Naruto walked to the witness box. After he proved his honesty, the daimyo motioned to Washi to interrogate him.

"Is Naruto Uzumaki your true name?" Washi asked.

"No." Naruto said. "My true name is Naruto Miso Ikio Namikaze Uzumaki."

"NAMIKAZE!" everyone shouted in astonishment. Naruto nodded.

"My father was Minato Namikaze while my mother was Kushina Uzumaki. Ikioi was my middle name from my mother while Miso was the middle name from my father."

"What do the two middle names stand for?" Washi asked.

"Ikioi means Force, Vigor, Life, Spirit, Might, or Power," Naruto explained.

"And Miso?"

"My dad's favorite flavor of ramen."

In the courtroom, Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and the daimyo slapped their faces in exasperation. The man was truly obsessed with ramen.

"Can you prove your heritage?" Washi asked. Naruto nodded. He pulled out the scroll Sarutobi gave him and showed it to Washi. Washi took the scroll and examined it.

"A blood seal! And one of the strongest I have ever seen," Washi said. He gave it back to Naruto.

"Well, Namikaze, will you please describe to the court what happened at the Valley of the End?" Washi asked.

As Naruto described it, Washi was examining his facial features, his blood pulse, and his eyes to see if Naruto was lying. He smirked under his mask as he saw that Naruto was telling the complete truth. It was an epic battle. Demons, giant summonings, powerful techniques, and the soul exorcism made a great bedtime story. He only wished that his son Neji was a baby. Every word Naruto spoke was clear, honest, and truthful.

In the audience, Sasuke and his supporters did not like hearing word for word how Sasuke was crushed by Naruto. Akujo had a vein popping out of her forehead while Homura was glaring at the ninja.

When Naruto finished, Washi turned to the daimyo.

"Zenshi-dono, Naruto Uzumaki has told the truth the entire time. I can see no flaws or dishonesty in his tale. It was neutral and unbiased."

"How can you tell?" Akujo asked.

"Washi is my guard. I think I trust my own guards Haruno-san," the daimyo said coldly. "I call Sasuke Uchiha to the stand!"

"Daimyo, Sasuke cannot come up to the stand because nearly all of his bones were broken by Kyuubi brat," Homura said. She shivered when the daimyo glared at her.

"I would think that one as old as you would know to watch your language," the daimyo said. "I call Sasuke Uchiha to the stand, NOW!"

Akujo wheeled Sasuke's bed by the judge. The judge examined Sasuke for a minute then signaled Washi to start interrogating.

"Is your name Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes," Sasuke said in a croaking voice.

"Can you tell the court what happened in the Valley of the End?" Washi asked.

Sasuke proceeded to tell a highly falsified version of what happened in the Valley of the End. His version made Sasuke the martyr and Naruto the demon. Much of the civilians cried out and praised Sasuke. Under his mask though, it was clear to Washi that the Uchiha was lying through his teeth. His story had so many inconsistencies and exaggerations.

When Sasuke finished, Washi saw that under Sasuke's cast, Sasuke was smirking. Washi channeled a bit of chakra into his hand and slapped Sasuke's head.

"A man does not lie in this court. Do not think you are above the law little worm," Washi said. He then turned to the daimyo.

"Zenshi-sama, this Uchiha lied. His story is so full of inconsistencies and falsified events that you cannot rely on his word. In my opinion, we should kill this disgrace of a ninja under the charges of treachery and attempt to murder."

"NO!"

"I personally agree," the daimyo said. "However, it is the jury's decision to make."

The daimyo turned to the jury. "We will now have a two hour recess. During that time you will decide if Naruto Miso Ikioi Namikaze Uzumaki is innocent of attacking a Konoha shinobi and interfering with an SS class mission."

The jury nodded and went into a separate room. The daimyo then turned to the defendant and plaintiff parties.

"Both parties are dismissed until the jury decides on the verdict," the daimyo said. "However I have a couple words to say."

Everyone paid attention as the daimyo stood up and addressed both parties.

"No matter what the verdict says, I feel that this trial is a sham, an excuse for politicians corrupting their powers. Naruto is an honest, hard working, honorable shinobi. I have read reports of his nature from many countries. If this village cannot see past a burden that he bears to protect us all, I do not see the reason of funding this village anymore."

Shibi turned to see the Akujo and Homura blanch and pale in fright. The daimyo had just threatened to cut off a huge chunk of their funding if Naruto was found guilty. Judging on their expressions throughout the entire trial, Shibi guesses that both council members had bribed some of the jury members into supporting Sasuke.

Itachi turned to Naruto. Naruto was pale but happy that about how the trial went. Shibi defended his case skillfully. It is clear where Shino got his brains.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, but I'm worried."

"So am I. A unanimous decision by the jury is going to be tough to come by," Itachi said. He turned when he felt somebody behind him. He sighed in relief to see that Abare and Azrael were behind him.

"Hey, can I ask you both a favor?" Itachi asked,

"What is it Itachi-san?" Azrael's crow, Kaikou, asked. Abare grunted but listened intently.

"I know both of you are Masters. If Naruto is found guilty, take him to Shikkou Kan," Itachi asked.

"I'm not sure we can," Abare said. "The Shikkou Kan is found in the most remote regions of this earth. However, I'll be glad to let the brat tag along with me."

"As-" Kaikou began to speak. Azrael raised his hand for silence and looked at Itachi.

"Don't worry, Naruto will be safe no matter the trial," Azrael said. Abare looked at Azrael in amazement. This is the first time he had seen Azrael speak in seven years. Azrael always used his raven to speak for him.

"YOSH! DO NOT FEAR! NARUTO-KUN SHALL BE TAKEN CARE OF!"

Everyone winced at the loud noise behind them. Itachi, Abare, and Azrael turned to see Unki in his spandex glory. Abare's eye twitched when he saw the spandex.

"Unki, what the hell are you wearing?"

"Spandex, the most youthful clothing I have ever worn!" Unki said excitedly. "It is like I am walking naked. It is most refreshing my friend."

"Unki I respect you as a fellow Master but for Kami's sake, WEAR SOME GODDAMN REAL CLOTHES!" Abare said.

"My friend, your mouth is most unyouthful!"

"SHUT IT WITH THE FUCKING YOUTH!"

"Abare-san, please control your language," Kaikou said.

"What you're annoyed with the spandex too! I definitely know that Shikkou Kan had a rant against spandex when one of us mentioned Gai."

"Abare-san, do not talk about him so casually."

"Oh right," Abare said. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when the jury comes back."

Abare laid down on the floor and began to sleep. Naruto was seriously reminded of Shikamaru.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned and grunted as Haku and Kin hugged him tightly. He hugged both of them tightly as they started to cry. He looked up and saw all of his friends gathering around him.

"Hey girls, did you miss me? I know I did," Naruto said gently.

"Of course we did you idiot," Haku said. "We have all of your stuff sealed in a scroll here for you."

"Including that new coat you ordered," Kin said.

"Hey Naruto, where were you for the last two months?" Kiba asked. "You look horrible."

"Thanks Kiba. You'd look like me too if you were stuck in some ANBU torture center," Naruto spat.

"TORTURE CENTER?" Choji asked incredulously. "You were tortured?"

"By who?" Shino asked coldly.

"Some stupid ROOT member under orders of the civilian council," Naruto said.

"Honestly, the civilian council is overreaching their power," Shino said. "Right father?"

"Hai," Shibi said. "I should bring that up in the next military council."

"You don't look too bad," Temari said. "The torture wasn't that bad, was it?"

"The idiot would have killed me multiple time if it wasn't for the Kyuubi," Naruto said grimly. "Thanks to Kyuubi, most of my damage is healed. Could have been worse."

"Always looking on the bright side of life, eh Naruto?" Neji said. Naruto smiled.

"You have to," Naruto said. "Being a shinobi is grim life."

"Anyway, you think you have a chance of being cleared?" Hinata asked.

"Of course," Ino said. "Sasuke's case is so weak that it wasn't much of an accusation."

"I wish I had your confidence," Naruto said.

"What are you talking about," Kankuro asked.

"Kankuro I thought you would have a better grasp on politics," Gaara said. "The council members most likely bribed most of the jury."

"However, the daimyo's threat unnerved them because either way Naruto wins," Jin said.

"Yup, there is no way Naruto would be executed," Zabuza said. "However it is likely that he'll be banished."

"Even in banishment, the daimyo would protect Naruto," Jiraiya said. "The daimyo is an avid fan of Naruto."

"He is?" Hinata asked in surprise. Jiraiya nodded.

"I took Naruto to him last year when he was fifteen. Naruto was easily able to defeat three of his guards," Jiraiya said.

"Hey Ero-sennin, do you have some sake?" Naruto asked.

"I have some," Abare said on the floor.

"Where is it?" Naruto asked. Naruto looked around and saw a gourd a little larger than Gaara's. "Oh you still carry that gourd around?"

"Yeah, help yourself," Abare said.

"Does anyone have a small container?"

Choji handed Naruto a small cup. Zabuza carefully poured some sake. Naruto gratefully drank the sake.

"Thanks Abare-sensei," Naruto said.

"Just remember, just because I can't use chakra, don't take it easy next time we fight," Abare said.

"You can't use chakra?" Zabuza asked. Abare opened one eye and looked at Zabuza.

"So, I can still slice you apart like sashimi. I didn't get my reputation as the best and most vicious swordsman for nothing."

"I find that hard to believe," Hiashi said nearby. Abare closed his eyes lazily.

Suddenly an absurdly huge amount of pressure appeared in the courthouse. Nearly everyone except for Jiraiya, Azrael, Unki, and Naruto was on their knees gasping. As soon as it appeared, it vanished.

"What happened," Hiashi gasped. He picked himself up off the ground.

"It's called killing intent," Naruto explained. "It uses the spiritual part of your chakra to intimidate your opponent."

"Yup, and Hiashi for your information, have you heard about the Cloud Mountain Massacre?" Abare asked.

"How could I not, 40 jounins, nearly a hundred chuunins, and the Thunder ninjas. All of them slaughtered by a single man," Hiashi said. "None of the ninjas were in one piece."

"All of that was by me," Abare said proudly. I loved how the blood fountained every time I cut off a limb. Every time I stabbed, blood was splashed off my blade, sprayin the rock behind in beautiful vermillion colors. The head was the most fun because the heart still beat even after the head was gone, pushing blood out, painting the ground with red paint."

Everyone was creeped out by the swordsman except Zabuza and Gaara. Gaara had a desire to kill something right after Abare's speech. He looked around and spotted a squirrel out side the window.

**"DESERT GRAVEYARD!"** Everyone turned as a squeak and then a splat was heard behind them. There was a large bloodstain on the window. Temari turned to Kankuro and smacked him with her fan.

"What the hell was that?" Kankuro said.

"Didn't I tell you to keep an eye on Gaara," Temari said angrily.

There was a loud crash and a squeak of fright. Everyone turned to see a zanbato impaling a squirrel. Everyone then turned to Zabuza who was whistling innocently.

"ZABUZA!" Shizune said. She sent a senbons needle to a pressure point that made his mouth numb.

BOOM! Everyone sighed as they turned and saw pieces of a sparrow settle in the middle of a large crater. Beside them Anko was pretending to look innocent.

"Anko," Iruka said. Anko grinned cheekily.

"What, they started it." Iruka sighed.

Naruto chuckled then it grew into a full-blown laugh. Soon everyone began laughing (except Gaara, Azrael, and the Aburames).

For the next hour, Naruto's friends waited in the courthouse, laughing and having fun. Soon the courthouse began to fill up again. Naruto's friends settled with audience as the daimyo called the court into session again. He looked over to the jury and saw that four people were missing. He nudged to Shibi.

"What happened to Teuchi, Asuma, Kotetsu, and Izumo?"

"I don't know but I doubt its any good."

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a decision."

"Yes we have daimyo-sama," one of the jury members said.

"We have voted with four abstaining, that Naruto is guilty. Since all of the members that voted, voted unanimously," the jury member said. "Naruto Uzumaki shall be executed."

"Naruto Miso Ikioi Namikaze Uzumaki, you are to be executed in a week," the daimyo said in a broken voice.

**BANG!**

The daimyo gavel sounded like a death knell in the silent courtroom.

Faraway out sea, in the island known as the Dragon's Maw, a man was watching the trial. At the jury's decision, he covered the crystal ball he looking at and sighed.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it appears that I will see you again, sooner than I had thought."

He then grinned as he thought of the chaos that Konoha will soon see.

Naruto will definitely not leave Konoha without showing the people what they have unleashed.

He turned away from the ball and walked outside. The island was settled on a stone column in the middle of a massive whirlpool, five miles wide and known for dragging whole fleets of ships with merciless ferocity. The howling wind inside the maelstrom whipped the man's red hair so that his headband could be seen. On the headband was a picture of scales and the kanji.

A kanji that meant **Shikkou Kan**.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**The Escape and Birth of a New Legends.**

Naruto sighed as he looked in the sky. The sky was dull and gray. The morning fog still hasn't lifted despite the fact that it was around noon. He looked around and smiled sadly at his friends nearby. He felt a tug on his arms as the ANBU signaled Naruto to walk toward the execution platform.

Itachi and Mira could only watch sadly as Naruto was escorted out of the prison cells by two ANBUs. He almost began to cry as Naruto continued to walk proudly even to his death. Mira was crying on his shoulder as Naruto stepped closer to them. Near them were Haku and Kin, both of them sobbing as Naruto winked roguishly at his two girlfriends.

"Hey girls. I just want you to I know I've loved both of you with all of my heart," Naruto said. "You two have given my life so much light in this village, inspiring me to fight and defend this village with all my strength. Even if I die, I will always be watching you."

"Naruto, can't you do anything?" Kin asked desperately. Naruto smiled sadly as he sowed them his shackles.

"Seal enforced. I can't access my chakra at all."

"Naruto, I just want to say thank you," Haku said. Kin nodded in agreement. Naruto smiled widely and hugged both of them tightly.

"I love both of you, now and forever."

Jin and Jiraiya were also nearby. Both of them were watching solemnly as Naruto walked toward the platform without fear, knowing that he would probably die. Jin had nearly lost his temper as he reached for the kanabo on his back, only to be restrained by Jiraiya.

"It's no use Jin. Even if we help Naruto escape those shackles, we would have to face over two hundred ROOT ninjas. We would need a miracle to save Naruto."

Jin smiled inwardly. He fiddled with a small medallion as he watched Naruto walk away.

With Team 7, Shino could not help but crying with sadness along with Kiba as they could only watch their friend. Shikamaru was at rapt attention as he saluted to Naruto. Shino and Kiba followed Shikamaru but all three of them could not help crying. Anko was sobbing on Iruka's shoulder as she could not bear watching a person who had shown her happiness walk proudly to his death. Naruto turned to them and saluted to his team.

"Shino, you're captain from now on. Make me proud I was a part of Team 7 and make a name for yourselves that will be heard from all four corners of the land!"

"Hai, Narito-taicho!" Shino, Shikamaru, and Kiba said. Naruto smirked and walked away. As he walked he heard Akamaru and Kiba howl in sadness as they watched their friend for the last time.

Asuma watched in admiration as Naruto passed them. He could only berate himself angrily as he replayed what happened last week. Being ambushed by several ANBU and kidnapped temporarily. When he woke up, he could only realize in horror that the rest of the jury voted guilty, a decision that was irreversible. Tears of shame fell down his eyes, joined by his students, Choji, Ino, and Hinata. Choji was crying especially hard as he needed the kanabo Naruto had given him to stand up.

Near them Kotetsu and Izumo could not watch as Naruto passed by them. Both of them could not believe that they along with Asuma and Teuchi were ambushed by several ROOT ninjas, kidnapped until the end of the trial. It was their fault that an honest man is going to be executed.

As Naruto walked, he spotted Team Gai. All of them were crying but were saluting Naruto. Naruto smiled sadly and said.

"Most youthful my friends. I hope to see you on the other side my eternal rivals."

Gai and Lee could not help but sob even harder at Naruto's words. Tenten couldn't keep her composure and was supported by Neji who was crying furiously.

Naruto walked forward and saw Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Temari could only say a cracked goodbye while Kankuro took off his hat and bowed at Naruto. Gaara was standing straight but had tears of sorrow coming from his eyes. He stuck out a hand in friendship to Naruto. Naruto walked over to him and shook it.

"I will miss you, my demon brother," Gaara said. Naruto nodded and slowly turned back. Temari began to sob uncontrollably as Naruto smiled at the three of them.

Naruto then walked by Zabuza and Shizune. Shizune was being supported by Zabuza as she sobbed. Naruto walked over to the two and smiled.

"Never expected you two to be a couple," Naruto said cheekily. "Make sure to name one of your kids after ramen!"

Zabuza could only chuckle sadly as the child he thought of as his son walked away, proud and courageously to certain death.

Naruto continued to walk toward the execution platform. As he walked he saw Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon crying as they clung to Sarutobi. Naruto chuckled as he hugged the small children and winked at the Hokage.

"Make sure you teach these three. I know that they will become great," Naruto said. The old man could only nod as Naruto looked down at the three children."

"Make sure you work hard. Be strong enough to carry the Will of Fire!"

"Hai Niisan!" Konohamaru said. Moegi and Udon could only nod as Naruto walked away.

Naruto smiled as he continued to walk. As he got nearer to the execution platform, he ignored the cries of hate and curses from many of the villagers. He did not wince as a small child threw a stone at him. He did not cry when a woman struck him with a thorny vine. He did not care when a village man threw garbage all over him. He stood straight and tall as he walked through the mob. He turned and saw old man Teuchi sobbing in shame as his daughter Ayame supported him. Naruto grinned sadly at the pair.

Unki, Abare, and Azrael were watching with stoic faces. They were all holding a small medallion that was directly connected to Shikkou Kan. When he gave the signal, all hell will break loose. Abare's niece, Kari was waiting with them

"Do you have the scroll with Naruto's stuff?" Abare whispered to Azrael. Azrael nodded and patted his pocket.

"Good, now all we have to wait for is Shikkou Kan's signal," Abare said.

Naruto slowly walked up to the execution platform. With each step he took, the crowd became more and more silent with anticipation. Naruto turned and saw Abare, Azrael, and Unki standing together. All three of them caught Naruto's eye and winked simultaneously. Inwardly Naruto cheered.

"He's coming."

Naruto turned to the platform. He immediately spotted Tsunade who was biting her lip fiercely. Beside her were Koharu who was looking regretfully at Naruto and Homura who was smirking in delight. Beside Koharu was the ninja council, all of them looking at Naruto with shame in their eyes. By Homura were the civilian council. All of them could not hide their glee.

On another side of the execution platform, the daimyo was there watching stonily as Naruto walked to his death without any signs of fear. Beside him his twelve guards saluted Naruto as he turned to them.

Naruto strode over to a structure of two poles. Attached to the poles were thick chains and shackles. Naruto watched emotionlessly as the ANBU shackled his arms and attached a thick iron shackles to his ankles. He looked up to see Kakashi weeping. In Kakashi's hand, was the Chidori. Naruto looked up at the sky. The sky began thundering as thick drops of rain fell down.

"Its like the skies are crying for Naruto," Tsunade noted. Beside, Hiashi nodded in agreement.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are to be executed today for attacking a Konoha shinobi and for interfering on an SS class mission. The punishment is death!" Homura said.

"Well duh, I can see that you old hag!" Naruto said.

"It would be best if you watch your mouth," Akujo said threateningly. Naruto stuck out her tongue.

"Oh shove it up your ass with broken glass you pink haired, ass kissing, fatherfucking excuse for a banshee whore!" Naruto spat back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I bet you would fuck Orochimaru for a used condom," Naruto said. Tsunade had to hide a chuckle as Akujo became more and more red.

"SHUT UP!"

"Why should I? I'm pretty much a dead man? I'm just trying to have fun," Naruto said unconcernedly. "I mean loosen up or is that thong you're wearing for Homura is too tight?"

"YOU-"

"Oh and Sasugay-chan, where is that snake faggot?" Naruto asked. He turned and saw Sasuke near the civilian council with Sakura by his side.

"Oy Sasuke, Itachi showed me a picture of your mother and she's hot!" Naruto called out. Naruto smirked when he saw Sasuke turn to him.

"Shut up dobe!"

"Oh I'm the dobe. Looks who's in a full body cast?"

"BE QUIET! SASUKE-KUN IS THE BEST!" Sakura screamed Naruto grinned. He turned his back to the civilian council and done one of the most vulgar insults without words. He mooned the council.

"THERE! THAT'S WHAT I THINK OF YOU! YA BUNCH OF UPTIGHT, PASTY ASS, KISSASS, MONEY LAUNDERING MOTHERFUCKERS!" Naruto shouted.

Many of the shinobis could not help laugh at Naruto's attitude in the face of death. Abare smirked.

"Smart, insulting the council to stall as much time as he can."

Naruto pulled his pants back up and flipped the council off. "Put this in your shitty wallets!"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, YOU WILL BE QUIET!"

"FUCK OFF! OH I FORGOT!" Naruto said. "I have the scrolls to the secret to the Flying Thunder God technique."

"You do?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded cheekily.

"Yup, and guess what? I destroyed it!"

"YOU WHAT?" Akujo screamed. Naruto stuck his tongue out at her.

"I was planning to give it to Tsunade but you council just pissed me off so I decided to destroy it along with my mother's scrolls which contained the summoning scrolls for the Dragons. Just wanted to let you know what you lost before I died," Naruto said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Abare, Unki, and Azrael pat the top of their heads and vanish. Naruto grinned and looked at his executioner.

"Alright Kakashi, I've said my piece so HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!" Naruto bellowed. Everyone was unnerved at Naruto's anger.

"COME ON KAKASHI! DO IT! KILL THE SON OF YOUR BELOVED SENSEI! KILL THE SON OF THE MAN THAT SAVED THIS FUCKING VILLAGE! KILL THE SON OF THE YONDAIME! KILL THE PERSON THAT SAVED THIS FUCKING VILLAGE FROM A BIJUU DURING THE INVASION! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? KILL ME! KILL ME!" Naruto said. He noted with savage happiness that Kakashi seemed to cringe at every sentence he shouted. He also noted with happiness that many of the civilians looked at Naruto with shock.

"Kakashi, you will kill Naruto now!" Akujo screamed.

"No," Kakashi said,

"What did you say??

"NO!" Kakashi bellowed. "I WILL NOT KILL HIM!"

"I will kill him then!" Sakura demanded. She pulled out a kunai and strode over to Naruto.

"Any last words Naruto?" Sakura said. Naruto grinned.

"You look like a guy. Does that mean Sasuke is gay?"

"DIE!" Sakura screamed. Naruto watched fearlessly as the kunai came closer and closer to his heart.

**"Ninpou: Chakra Shockwave!"** A humongous shockwave blew everyone off the platform except for Naruto. In front of him was a red haired man wearing a black vest, boots, and loose cargo pants. On his back was a katana that was adorned with a red dragon. The man quickly ripped off the shackles with his bare hands. Naruto swayed unsteadily as he popped in a pill the man gave him.

"Thanks," Naruto said gratefully. The man nodded and gave him the katana his back.

Around the platform, many had run away, including the shinobis. The only ones that were in the area were the civilian council members, Homura, Sakura and Sasuke. Tsunade and the other shinobis had hidden in the area around, eager to see what would happen next.

"ROOT! ARREST THEM!" Homura said. Instantly, fifty ninjas in identical uniforms surrounded the pair.

**"Santoryuu: Onigiri!"**

Fifteen of the ROOT ninjas were sliced up. In their place was Abare. He had a sword in each hand and one in his mouth. Abare glared at the ROOT ninjas as they regrouped.

**"PANDA SLAM!"** Unki came out of the sky and body slammed five of the ROOT ninjas, crushing their body. Unki quickly stood up and punched a ROOT ninja so hard that the man exploded.

**"Shigan****!"** Ten ROOT ninjas fell down dead with a small hole in the middle of their forehead. Azrael dodged a flurry of kunais and stabbed his index finger through the man's skull.

"Shikkou Kan, I think its time for us to go," Azrael said. Just as he finished his statement, a huge explosion occurred near the council members, taking out a group of ROOT ninjas. Jin appeared near Azrael, carrying a weapon that was a mix between a bazooka and a revolver. It was nearly eight feet long, made of cast iron, and must have weighed around half a ton. Jin grinned as he pointed the weapon at a group of ROOT ninjas.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Jin said. He pulled the trigger and a shell came flying toward the ninjas. The ninjas jumped but not fast enough to escape the explosion. Jin laughed as he pulled a lever. A circular piece moved with an ominous chunk chunk sound and stopped with a loud clank. Jin fired the weapon again, killing three members of the civilian council.

Naruto jumped down from the platform. He quickly battled himself through a clump of ROOT ninjas until he was standing before Sasuke and Sakura. He kicked Sakura away and used his katana to peel away Sasuke's cast away from his face. After the cast was ripped off, he placed his hand around Sasuke's eyes and gathered chakra.

"Say goodbye to your Sharingan!" Naruto said. Behind him, Azrael was defending Naruto from the ROOT ninjas as they desperately tried to rescue Sasuke.

**"BLOODLINE DESTROYER!"** Naruto bellowed. A huge indigo fire blasted from Naruto's hand and straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHH! MY EYES!" Sasuke screamed. The cry was so piercing that the battle stopped and everyone looked at Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto picked Sasuke up and threw Sasuke away from him. Everyone could see as a large, diseased, black piece of flesh formed on Sasuke's forehead. Sakura ran over to Sasuke.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"I took away his bloodline FOREVER!" Naruto said. He jumped away and decapitated a ROOT ninja. Beside him, Azrael put two fists together and pointed it at a council member and several ROOT ninjas around her.

**"Rokushiki Ougi: Rokougan!"** A focused blast of chakra fired at the group Naruto watched in fascination as all of them exploded in a shower of blood, bones, and gore. The ROOT ninjas that were clipped by the blast had chunks of their flesh blown to pieces. He turned to another large group of ROOT shinobis and made a hand seal.

**"Ninpou: Chakra Box!"** Twenty shinobis were caught in a blue box made of completely of chakra. The shinobis cried out in pain as the chakra ate their skin when it made contact. Azrael made another hand seal.

**"PIERCE!"** Chakra spears appeared all around the box. The spears impaled the box and the occupants inside. After several seconds, the box collapsed to reveal dead shinobis.

Shikkou Kan eyed the ten ROOT ninjas around him. Faster than any of ROOT ninjas could see, he made a long string of hand seals and clapped his hands. From the sky, ten huge dragons made of lightning fried the ROOT ninjas until they were pieces of crisp.

Jin was cackling as he slammed the butt of his gun at the head of a ROOT ninja before pointing it at a group of fleeing people. The shell flew toward the group and exploded right in the middle of it, killing at least five council members.

Kari giggled as she swung her chain upwards, knocking a ROOT ninja away, and impaling his comrade. She reeled her chain back and slammed it into a group of ninjas, slicing one and impaling another. A ninja grabbed the chain and tried to yank it from Kari. Kari grinned and channeled chakra. The ninja was burned by the chakra and died.

Akujo panted as she ran away from the battlefield escorted by fifteen ROOT ninjas. They ran into the forest where they were expecting to meet up with another group of shinobis. Sound shinobis. What they found was Abare decapitating a lone Sound shinobi while all around him, fifty carcasses were painting the ground red. Abare spotted them and grinned.

"Welcome to my paradise, the LAKE OF BLOOD!"

Immediately all of the ROOT ninjas were crushed by a huge killing intent that crashed down on them. They could only watch in terror as Abare systematically executed the ninjas one by one until Akujo was left.

"Since you are the one that sentenced my friends to death, I show you something special."

**"Kyutoryu: Asura!"** Akujo watched in horror as there appeared to be three Abares attached together. All of their eyes glared on Akujo as they charged at her.

**"Kyutoryu: Asura Kyukiritsukerau!"** There was a silver flash that appeared in the clearing. Abare jumped back and looked at his work. Akujo was cut as if nine blades went through her nine times all at the same time. She was nothing more than small pieces. Abare smirked and jumped out of the clearing, hoping there were more shinobis to kill.

Kari smiled a bit nervously as she found herself trapped in a corner and surrounded by ROOT ninjas. The lead ROOT ninja chuckled evilly as he and his comrades made hand seals for a jutsu. Kari began making hand seals as well and inhaled deeply.

**"Katon: Dragon King Flame!"**

A gout of bright blue fire streaked toward the ROOT ninjas. All of them screamed as the fire ate at their skin at a extremely fast rate. Soon, there was nothing left of the ninjas except ash.

Azrael sighed in boredom as he dodged a ninjato. He jabbed his finger in the man's lung before sending a fist at another. Azrael quickly rolled and kicked out.

**"Ranyaku!"** A chakra blade appeared and decapited two ninjas and slicing through four. Azrael eyed the mass of shinobis getting too close to his liking. He went into a stance much like the Gentle Fist.

**"Rokushiki: Houretsu!"**

Azrael punched out at the mass of people sending people flying from a chakra shockwave. Those near his fist turned to mush due to the sheer amount of energy Azrael fired. Soon there were no shinobis left around him. Azrael stood up and dusted bits of bone powder and dust that had landed on his suit.

**"PANDA SMASH!"** Unki absorbed a kick from the ROOT and sent back a double fisted blow back. The ROOT ninja was sent flying backwards into his comrades. Unki stomped the ground sending a small earthquake that caused a large crater in the ground. Several ROOT ninjas fell into the hole. Unki jumped up high and crushed all of them inside of the crater. Unki jumped up again and landed in front of a single ROOT. As the ROOT ninja was going through hand seals, Unki grabbed one of the ROOT's fingers and held up his pinky.

**"WUSHU ART: THE FINGER HOLD!"** Unki dropped his pinky. All at once a massive blast occurred wiping the ROOT ninja out of existence.

Naruto and Shikkou Kan were blowing and blasting away ROOT ninjas with several strong water and wind ninjutsu. Naruto laughed aloud as he made several hand seals and spat out water.

**"Suiton: Great Water Flood!"** Naruto jumped up high and spat enough water to make a lake. Several ninjas and a council member were drowned immediately. Many more others were floundering in the deep water. Shikkou Kan winked at Naruto and made and hand seal.

**"Fuuton: Subzero Storm!"** An extremely cold blast of wind landed directly on the lake. Within a few seconds, the water turned into a block of ice. Many ninjas tried to use Katon jutsus only to have it blown out by the fiercely cold wind Shikkou Kan made. After a couple of seconds all of the ninjas were dead, frozen. Naruto took great pleasure in kicking the head of a council member, smashing the head into small pieces.

Naruto grunted as he blocked the ninjatos of five ROOT ninjas. He shoved them away and spun around before they could react, slicing their stomachs open. He looked around and saw Homura, Skura, and Sasuke. Naruto grinned as he saw Sasuke having a seizure in pain.

"Oji!" Naruto called out. Shikkou Kan turned and saw Naruto pointing at Homura, Sakura, and Sasuke. Homura was gesturing wildly at a grove of trees. Shikkou Kan saw a flash of steel.

"Naruto, come on!" Naruto nodded and ran after Shikkou Kan. As they got closer to the grove, Naruto growled in anger.

"Stone-nins! What the hell is that old bitch thinking?!" Naruto said. Shikkou nodded in agreement.

"Risking something as supposedly as valuable as Sasuke?" Shikkou Kan said. He flashed through a long series of hand seals. Naruto's eyes widened as after nearly fifty seals Shikkou Kan made another series of one handed hand seals while cutting open his palm with a knife made of jade.

**"Kuchiyose: Kouryuujin!"**

Time seemed to stand still as a humongous cloud of smoke covered all of Konoha. The Stone ninjas glared at Homura as she looked around in fright. In the nearby trees, many Hyuugas activated their Byakugan, only to faint as their eyes were blinded by a bright light. Every shinobi could feel a humongous chakra source, rivaling even the Kyuubi. Naruto looked at his uncle wide eyed as a roar was heard. The roar was like a thousand thunders, fiercer than anything they have experienced, and pierced everyone's bones in fear. Soon a huge gust of wind blew away the smoke.

"Oh Kami," Jiraiya gasped. Nearby him, Tsunade could only nod in dumb amazement at the Shikkou Kan's shinobi.

A crimson dragon, so big that it's body circled the Konoha walls over five times. The dragon's claws gripped the walls as its massive head looked down at the village. The dragon roared, even louder, shaking small buildings down. The dragon looked up at the sky and blew a gout of fire, so bright and large that it was like a second sun had appeared. In every corner of the land, people winced and squinted as a massive flash of light surged through the sky.

Sarutobi gaped openly at the dragon. A summon like that must cost a godly amount of power. Truly, if this Shikkou Kan could summon a beast like this so easily, he could easily destroy any village.

_**"Tawake Uzumaki, why have you summoned me?"**_ the dragon rumbled.

All of the ninjas could only stare in amazement at the gigantic dragon. Unki, Abare, and Azrael were reminded again at why this man was chosen to guard the Tome of Secrets.

"Kouryuujin-sama, I need you to help myself, my nephew, and my companions to escape this village and intimidate the ninjas."

The dragon snorted, sending a humongous plume of smoke up in the sky.

**_"Fine then, Jump on," _**the dragon said. The dragon lowered his massive head. Shikkou Kan jumped on the dragon's head. Naruto pumped a humongous amount of chakra in his legs but had to claw himself up.

Kouryuujin turned to the grove and inhaled. He them blew a humongous stream of fire at the Stone ninjas. Naruto smiled grimly as he heard the shriek of pain as all of the Stone ninjas were burned to oblivion along with Homura. Naruto saw the Sakura was also caught in the fire and burned severely while Sasuke's left arm was burnt to crisp.

"Alright Kouruuyjin! Turn southwards!" Shikkou Kan said. The dragon turned its great head to where the Azrael, Abare, Jin, Kari, and Unki were. Shikkou Kan made several hand seals and punched at the group.

**"Ninpou: Dragon Sleeves!"** Two dragons flew out of Shikkou Kan's sleeves. The dragon flew down and wrapped around Unki, Azrael, Jin, Kari, and Abare were. Shikkou Kan made a huge heave and hauled all five of them onto the dragon's head.

"Now! Dragon's Maw Island!"

The dragon roared loudly as it uncurled its great body, crushing many of the trees. The dragon crouched them jumped, sending a wind so powerful that the parts of Konoha's wall were blown down. The dragon roared again and slammed his tail, shaking the ground so hard that the great gates of Konoha fell.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto and Kari whooped as the dragon flew through the sky. Near Naruto, Unki, Abare, and Jin were crying in fear at the speed the dragon flew. Shikkou Kan laughed merrily while Azrael watched the group stoically.

For the next months, Konoha was in shambles. Tsunade smiled inwardly as she declared martial law where all the power laid on the military council and the Hokage. At once, she declared that all missions were on halt to quickly repair the village as possible. Thanks to many of the jounins using clones, the village was up and running in a week.

However, Konoha was also suffering a huge wound on its finances. Sand had pulled back its alliance and accepted a new one with Mist, thanks to a letter by Shikkou Kan. Snow, Waterfall, and Wave have also joined in this finances, cutting Konoha from many of its usual resources and customers. The daimyo had proved true in his threat and cut twenty five percent from Konoha's budget, a surprisingly high amount to everyone.

Shino sighed as he waited for his team at training ground 26. He looked over to clearing where a stone monument was raised. The monument was a simple black piece of marble with a bronze plate on it. The bronze plate was in the shape of a circle and emblazoned with Naruto's name and a sword. Shino smiled as he saw several tokens that many ninjas and admirers had placed at the monument. He chuckled lightly as he saw a sleeping mask from Shikamaru, a finely made tachi by Tenten, a frying pan from Choji, a dog plushie from Kiba, dumbbells from Lee, and a crystal ball from Hinata and Neji. He turned when he heard footsteps behind him. He reached for his chain but stopped when he saw three small children, holding a box.

"Um, hello," Shino said, "What are you doing here?"

A small boy with a long scarf swallowed nervously before speaking.

"Sir, we just wanted to leave a little gift for Naruto's monument," the boy said. Shino nodded and stepped away. He hid in the bushes and listened in as the boy and his friends knelt by the monument.

"Hey Boss. I know you're not dead but I just wish you were here. Our sensei said that me and my two friends are really amazing and I said it was all thanks to you. I hope that someday, I could be just as amazing as you."

The small boy wiped his tears and placed a box with pictures of pranks in them. The boy and his friends giggled a bit before leaving. Shino smiled softly before leaving a small bug on the monument.

As the weeks went by, Konoha issued a new upgraded bingo book. Naruto was counted as an S-class ninja along with Unki, Abare, and Azrael. Shikkou Kan however was placed as an SS class ninja. Kiba chuckled as he read the description under Naruto.

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Age: 16_

_Specialty: Suiton, Katon, and Fuuton ninjutsus. Kenjutsu. Summoning Toads and Ravens. Taijutsu_

_Special Note: Katon jutsus do not affect him. Has extremely high chakra. Relative of Shikkou Kan. Jinchuurki of the Kyuubi._

"Hey Kiba, where are you?"

Kiba looked up to see Kin. Next to her was Tayuya. Despite being a known Sound nin, she was pardoned under the condition she would be on good behavior for a year. She was relatively friendly behind were sailor's mouth.

"Over here Kin!" Kiba said. Kin and Tayuya hurried over to Kiba's side.

"Hey Kiba have you seen Gaara?"

"Gaara, what for?" Kiba asked perplexed. Kin twitched her head over to Tayuya. Tayuya was blushing brightly and muttering under her breath. Kiba chuckled as he caught on.

"Oh, right. Well, Gaara was over at Shikamaru's house. I still can't believe that Temari and Shikamaru are dating. I thought that Temari liked Naruto."

"She did but after Shikamaru saved her on a mission once, she's become infatuated with him despite his lazy nature," Kin explained. "Anyway we got to go. I want to see Tayuya ask Gaara out."

"Later then," Kiba said.

"Oh yeah, Choji wanted me to tell you that if you're not busy, you can eat teriyaki steak at his house."

"Alright teriyaki!" Kiba said. "Come on Akamaru."

Kiba bounded away on all four, hurrying to Choji's house. Since Naruto was gone, Choji had become the cook of the bunch, cooking food for their parties and gatherings. As Kiba ran, he spotted Jiraiya peeking. He snickered as Jiraiya froze into a block of ice. He quickly ran by the pervert and into the forest. As he ran through, he stopped to see Iruka train in kenjutsu with Zabuza. Kiba watched in surprise as he watched his old teacher go head to head with Zabuza. Surprisingly, Iruka was much faster than Zabuza and his speed helped him to counter against Zabuza's greater strength.

Kiba shrugged and moved on. He passed by Ino and Hinata picking flowers in a meadow. Kiba waved at them. They smiled and waved back. He continued on his way but spotted a long list of curses coming from a familiar person.

"Hey Sasuke, how's the left eye? Oh I forgot, you don't have one!" Kiba said vindictively.

Sasuke whirled around. Kiba snickered as the black fleshy mass on Sasuke's head visibly moved. He gagged at the sight.

"What are you doing here Kiba Inuzaka?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, just wanting to say hi to my favorite crippled jackass without a Sharingan." Kiba said. "Anyway don't talk as if you're a higher rank than me. I'm a chuunin while you're still a genin."

Sasuke tokubetsu jonin status was revoked under unanimous vote from Tsunade, Sarutobi, and the daimyo.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke automatically tried to do seals but he couldn't do them with only one arm. Kiba just flicked Sasuke off. Sasuke tried to kick Kiba but thanks to his long hospital stay, Sasuke's kick was like a genin's. Kiba easily grabbed his leg and threw Sasuke against a tree.

"Have a nice day dobe!" Kiba shouted out as he vanished in the foliage. "Hahahaha!"

Kiba smirked as he heard Sasuke's shout of rage. As he went through the foliage, he saw a small brown haired kid and two of his friends sticking on the walls of an alley. He waited silently as Sakura came through the alley wearing skimpy clothes.

"FIRE!" the small kid shouted. He and his two friends bombarded Sakura with a mixture of stink bomb and raw rotten eggs. Sakura shrieked in anger as she tried to avoid the bombs. Kiba almost laughed out loud when the kids jumped down and each of them stomped on Sakura's head. They giggled a bit before running away. Kiba smiled widely and went on his way.

He finally arrived at Choji's house. He went through the open kitchen window and bounded on to the table just in time to see Choji finish the last strip of teriyaki chicken.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kiba cried. Choji noticed him and waved.

"Hi Kiba, just in time. I just had a new batch cooling. Do you want some?"

"YES!" Kiba said happily. Akamaru yipped in happiness as Choji bought in a big plate piled with teriyaki chicken and steak. He handed Kiba a bowl of rice and chopsticks and placed some pieces of meat on a plate for Akamaru.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Kiba shouted before digging in eagerly. As the dog pair ate, Choji began talking.

"Hey Kiba, my dad just got back on a mission."

"That's good. Any word from Naruto?"

"Actually yeah."

"What's going on with Naruto?"

"Have you heard about the new government in Kiri?"

"No what happened?"

"Well, the Shikkou Kan had completely revamped and changed the gov't for the last five years actually. However, he has become the new Mizukage and has set up a new council, training, and economy. Wave has been absorbed into Kiri, making Kiri the economic power of the land."

"What about Konoha's military strength?"

Choji chuckled mirthlessly. "Konoha's strength has severely suffered from the Uchiha v. Uzumaki trial. Our military budget has been but more than ten percent and many of our top missions have been taken by Mist."

"What happened to ninjas like Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma?"

"Hmph. In addition to Shikkou Kan, the Dragon of the Mist. They have Abare the Bloody Swordsman, Azrael the Death Dealer, Unki the Panda Fist, along with other S-class ninjas such as Genkaku the Devil's Eye, Kisame the Beast of the Mist, Jin the Dwarf Sage, Musama the Fierce Drunkard, and Naruto."

"Does he have a nickname?"

Choji grinned. "Yeah. Naruto earned his nickname on a mission where he single handedly stormed a rebel stronghold, killed every rebel, and freed every slave."

"Wow, Naruto's been busy. What's his nickname?"

"Naruto the of the Storm Sword. He literally summoned a gigantic hurricane and tore down the stronghold earning his name."

"Well, let's toast to the new ninja. Naruto of the Storm Sword!" Kiba said. Choji chuckled also and tapped his glass with Kiba's.

"I wonder if we'll ever see him again," Kiba wondered. He looked outside.

"Oh crap, it's evening. I have to meet my team!"

"Well, good luck on your next mission, Neo-Sannin sama! Say hi to the Burning Beetle and Shadow Arrow for me, Steel Wolf!"

Kiba grinned as he waved goodbye to his friend.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Five Years Later, How Far we've Come.**

Tsunade sighed as she went over paperwork again. She swore, every time that she asked old man Sarutobi how to do paperwork quickly, he would just grin mischiviously and say look in the mirror. She took a quick sip of sake and swilled it in her mouth, appreciating the taste.

"Ah, sake from Wave. It's the best," Tsunade said. She looked down and immediately glared at the paper. It was a form under genjutsu for a recommendation.

"Kai!" The genjutsu cleared up to reveal a form for the promotion of Sasuke Uchiha. Tsunade ripped it to pieces and threw it out of the window.

"GODDAMN COUNCIL!" Tsunade screamed.

"Tsunade-sama! Please calm down, you're scaring little Shoyu!" Shizune said. In her arms, her son giggled as he waved to Tsunade.

"Baa-chan!" Shoyu giggled. Tsunade could not help but smile at the cute dark haired baby.

There was a loud thud outside along with cries from Iruka.

"No! No! Bad Hanami! Put down the explosion tag!"

"NO! WANT BOOM BOOM!" a child's voice screamed. There was a loud hissing noise from the hallway. Tsunade's eyes widened as she heard running, giggling, and thud.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Iruka shouted.

BOOOOM!

Tsunade avoided the blast that blew up her paperwork. She smiled in happiness as she watched her desk fly out of the Hokage tower. She looked around and saw that her sake cabinet was untouched. Shizune watched with a small sigh of exasperation as her sensei danced in joy. Little Shoyu clapped his hand as he giggled.

"Tsunade-sama! Are you alright?"

Tsunade turned to see an ANBU captain and two ANBUs. She composed herself before speaking.

"I'm alright. The only thing is that my desk along with all of my paperwork flew out because of the explosion."

The ANBU captain turned behind and waved his hand. The two ANBU ninjas behind him came in carrying large stacks of paperwork.

"Here you go Hokage-sama. We were able to collect all of the paperwork that flew out except one containing a form for Sakura Haruno's promotion," the ANBU captain said.

Tsunade nearly cried as she saw her free afternoon fly out of window. She could only watch in sadness as the ANBUs placed the paperwork by her sake cabinet. She dismissed the ANBUs and glared at the pile of papers.

"I hate you."

"Hokage-sama, may I come in?"

Tsunade turned around to see a singed, ash covered Iruka carrying his spotless baby girl, Hanami. The girl waved at Tsunade and cried out in delight when she saw Shoyu. Iruka chuckled as he placed her down near Shoyu.

"Tsunade-sama, I apologize for the explosion earlier. Hanami seems to have an enthusiasm to blowing things up just like her mother."

"BOOM BOOM PAPER!" Hanami screamed pulling out another explosion tag. Iruka's eyes widened as the explosion tag seemed to light up. Hanami placed it on the Tsunade's paperwork and giggled. The adults picked up the babies and ran out of the room just in time.

BOOM!

Tsunade peered in eagerly to see a smoldering mass of ash just where her paperwork used to be. She danced in happiness as she ran to where her sake cabinet was. Thank Kami she had the foresight of having Jiraiya place an impact barrier on the cabinet.

"Yay! Boom boom!" Hanami cried. Iruka was about to say an apology but Tsunade grabbed Hanami and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you! How about Baa-chan treat you to dango!" Tsunade said happily

"Dango!" Hanami said happily.

"Baasan, I want ramen!" Shoyu said in a pleading voice. Tsunade turned and stared right into Shoyu's big puppy eyes. She sighed in defeat.

"OK little Shoyu, we'll go to Akarui Ichiitaba," Tsunade said. The babies squealed in delight.

In the restaurant Akuri Ichiitaba, the co-owners Teuchi and Meirou were serving customers in the busy lunch rush. The restaurant was formed around a month after Naruto's escape. Teuchi, Meirou, and Dama decided to combine Ichiraku, Yakiniku Q, and the dango stall to form this restaurant. It was a huge hit and many jounin shinobis and respected people come to this humble little restaurant.

Tsunade opened the flap and waved to Ayame.

"Hi Ayame, table for five!"

"Afternoon Hokage-sama! Wait just a minute while I find a table for you," Ayame said.

Tsunade sat down on one of the benches nearby as she waited. She glanced outside and reflected on the past three years since Naruto's escape.

For the past five years, the balance of power has shifted to Kiri. Kiri was now the number one power of the land, controlling the ocean through the recent invention of floating forts equipped with cannons. They have allied themselves with Sand and Snow. Wave has officially accepted a colonial status to Mist and treated as citizens of Mist.

Konoha has been able to keep its status and save an alliance with Sand. Sand was most unwilling until the Mizukage had agreed to keep a neutral stance to Konoha but still retain a friendly relation to Sand. Since then, Sand has prospered to Konoha's level while Stone and Cloud along with Grass, Star, and Rain have formed an alliance.

Within Konoha, many of the rookies that have participated in the Chuunin exams five years ago have ascended the ranks. Ino and Hinata are now tokubetsu jonins along with Lee and Tenten. Ino and Hinata have a specialty in healing while Lee has one in taijutsu. Tenten on the other hand has one in kenjutsu. Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru have been promoted to jounins and are recognized as high classing ninjas on other country's bingo book. Shino has achieved the most out of all of them and is an S-class ANBU captain known as the Burning Beetle of Konoha.

Naruto's girlfriends have also gained recognition. Kin has decided to become a fulltime doctor in the hospital, lightening Tsunade's burden greatly. She has introduced breakthroughs such as using high frequency sounds to painlessly subdue frantic patients and use soothing music to calm quicken PTS among ninjas becoming one of the leading trauma surgeons in the hospital. Haku have become a jounin and joined Team 7, taking Anko's place when Anko decided to be an Academy teacher along with her husband, Iruka. Haku's skill with Hyouton jutsus have exponentially increased under training with Mira, gaining the respect of all of the shinobis in Konoha.

In Sand, Gaara has become the new Kazekage. Surprisingly, he was soon to be married to his long time girlfriend Tayuya, a tokubetsu jounin. His siblings Kankuro and Temari have become jounins as well.

From what Tsunade could tell, Naruto was doing very well. During the Mist and Cloud war three years ago, Naruto had distinguished himself. He was an elite jounin and leader of a group called the Banished Heroes. Each member of this famous group has been labeled S-class by all of the nations. It included Abare, Azrael, Jin, Kari, Unki, and Kisame. This group alone, stormed the village of Cloud and destroyed the place. Naruto was given SS status when reports of Naruto moving as fast as light, killing three s-class Cloud shinobis including the Raikage with kenjutsu, summoning flocks of savage ravens, packs of huge, snarling foxes, flooding the village with ice cold water, and causing three giant fire tornados that blasted the village apart. After Cloud's surrender, Naruto gained a huge amount of fame and a new nickname as a result of this.

Naruto, the Demon of the Bloody Storm,

"Hokage-sama, your table is ready," Ayame said. When the Hokage didn't respond, she cautiously waved her hand in front of the Hokage. Tsunade gave a small jump in surprise.

"Sorry Ayame," Tsunade said. Ayame smiled kindly.

"It's alright Tsunade-sama."

Meanwhile in Kirigakure, the village streets were barren as a fierce storm was raging. Nearly everyone was inside as the howling chilling winds flew throughout the streets. Inside the strong houses, people could hear the soft booms as the waves crashed upon the rocks. However, despite this fierce storm, one person was having the time of his life.

"WAHOOOO!" Naruto shouted ecstatically. He was on top of the rooftops flying. He was testing out a new invention called a glider, built by Jin. Despite Jin's warnings, Naruto had taken the glider and jumped off the highest point only to be carried high above the see by the fierce winds. Naruto skillfully glided through the winds, swooping down at breakneck speeds only to pull up at the last second.

"This is GREAT!" Naruto screamed.

**_"Can you land now?"_** Kyuubi asked. **_"I'm getting queasy just looking through your eyes."_**

Naruto didn't respond but pulled his glider up so that they were going higher and higher. Naruto cheated by using some chakra to glide as high as possible. When the height was good enough, he steered so that he was right above Kirigakure. He chuckled evilly as he peered down.

"Uncle should be coming out in about three, two, one," Naruto said evilly.

**_"Naruto what are you doing?"_** Kyuubi asked nervously. Naruto's silence made her extremely nervous. She saw through Naruto's eyes, a man wearing a dark red robe. It finally hit her what Naruto was planning.

**_"Naruto you are not-!"_**

"BANZAI!" Naruto shouted. He dived at nearly a straight drop at his uncle. He grinned evilly as he saw his target come closer and closer.

**_"NAAARUUUTOOOO!"_** Kyuubi screamed in his mind. Naruto ignored her. He kept the glider straight at his target.

"UUUNCLEEE!" Naruto shouted as he was twenty feet high. The man looked at Naruto and was about to shout in shock. Naruto snickered at the look of horror before the man exploded. Naruto was sent flying into the Mizukage's office. He tumbled several times before stopping at the foot of the Mizukage's desk.

"Nice try Naruto but I knew you were going to do something like that. Still I have to congratulate you on your ingenuity. No one else would have considered dive-bombing a person by free falling from more than a thousand feet," Shikkou Kan said. He chuckled as Naruto jumped to his feet and glared at his uncle.

Over the past five years, Naruto underwent a huge change, physically. Naruto was now six feet tall, weighing over three hundred pounds due to his muscles compacting to near iron hardness and his bones becoming harder than steel. His blond hair had grown a bit longer but still messy. His blond hair still had its red streaks and Naruto had also grown a small black braid at the back of his head.

His clothes had changed also. Instead of a black overcoat, he wore a dark blue hooded overcoat with no sleeves and a spiral made of nine golden flames. Inside, he wore a Mist jounin flak vest, long sleeve dark red shirt, long black cargo pants, and steel-toed boots. He also wore his red scarf, arm bracers, and steel backed fingerless gloves. On his waist, he wore a full-length black scabbard sheathing his sword.

**_"NARUTO IF YOU DO_****_ THAT AGAIN, I SWEAR I WILL RIP OUT OF THIS SEAL EVEN IF IT KILLS BOTH OF US!"_** Kyuubi screamed.

"How are you able to thwart every prank I make?" Naruto asked frustrated. Shikkou Kan chuckled.

"Us Uzumakis are famous as pranksters. I was the best out of the best. That's why I'm called Tawake!" Shikkou Kan said proudly.

"Anyway, why do I still call you Shikkou Kan. Can't I call you Uncle Tawake?"

His uncle shook his head.

"Shikkou Kan implies the feeling you have before being executed. Its much fiercer than trickster."

"So?"

"Has any shinobi talked back to me?"

"Dammit."

"Anyway Naruto, I have a mission for you," Shikkou Kan said. "This is a solo S-class mission."

Naruto nodded. "Where is it?"

"As you may already NOT know, Amegakure has been under the leadership of the ninja Hanzo. This ninja is extremely powerful. However, there have been several disturbing rumors that Hanzo was defeated by an even more powerful ninja. I want you to infiltrate the village and either confirm or deny the authenticity of these rumors."

"How long?"

"As long as needed," Shikkou Kan said. "Also, do not kill any Rain nins if you can help it. It would not do to cause political turmoil."

"Hai, Mizukage-sama."

"Now get out of here. Git!"

Naruto hurried back to his flat. He smiled despite the heavy rain. He finally had a mission that has a high chance of battling a strong ninja. He jumped off a roof and jumped down to his apartment. He quickly opened the lock and walked inside.

"NARUTO GODDAMNIT! CLOSE THE DOOR! ITS FREEZING OUTSIDE!"

Naruto winced as he closed the door. He looked over to see Kari wrapped up in several thick blankets drinking tea. Naruto could see that she was shivering despite the thick woolen blankets.

"Are you okay Kari?"

"NO I AM NOT FUCKING OKAY! I'M FUCKING COLD IN THIS GODDAMN STORM! ANGRY THAT FUCKING BASTARD BROKE UP WITH ME! AND I'M IN GODDMANED PAIN BECAUSE I'M IN MY FUCKING PERIOD!"

By the Kari had finished ranting, Naruto was coming back from her room. She noticed that Naruto had a pleased smirk on his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU SO GODDAMN PLEASED ABOUT FUCKFACE?"

"Kari, just rest. If you really feel that bad, it's not good for you to be walking around."

"I'M NOT A-!"

**"Ninpou: Paralyzing Stare!"**

Kari immediately stiffened up as the jutsu took effect. Naruto scooped her up in her arms and carried her to her room. Without a word, he gently placed her in her bed and between the bed sheets. He made a hand seal and tapped her.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS-! Hey! These sheets feel so warm and toasty," Kari said. "What did you do to it?"

"On the side of your mattress, I placed a seal that would heat the bed for six hours at a time. All you need to do is apply a drop of blood," Naruto said. "On your night table, there's a summoning seal that stores hot tea and soup."

"Naruto that's so sweet," Kari said. Naruto shrugged.

"You're having a bad day. Friends help each other," Naruto said kindly. He tucked in the sheets between the mattresses. Kari sighed as the warmth relieved her sore muscles.

"Why can't you be my boyfriend, Naruto? We're already sharing the same apartment," Kari asked.

"I've told you already. I already have two girlfriends. I won't cheat on them," Naruto said.

"Come on Naruto. They live in Konoha. I'm right here," Kari said.

"You know, the reason why your boyfriend broke up with you is mostly due to Abare," Naruto said.

"Uncle? What did he do?"

"Abare threatened your boyfriend that if Kari was ever hurt that he would come over and cut your boyfriend into slices thinner than sashimi," Naruto said. "Abare then pulls out his swords and chopped a whole tree into one inch blocks in front of your boyfriend."

Kari growled as she snuggled deeper into her sheets. "I am going to kill Uncle with my chain sword Shinka!"

"You're good with that sword granted but you still can't beat me. How do you expect to beat Abare-sensei?"

"Shut up, your sword's flame is as cold as hell," Kari said teasingly. She yawned loudly.

"Bye Kari, I'll see you in a month," Naruto said. He kissed her cheek before walking out of the room.

Naruto went to his room and quickly pulled out a small scroll labeled S-rank on his scroll shelf. He deftly summoned the contents on the floor that included three small scrolls labeled weapons, food, money, and supplies. He placed them in various pockets in his vest. He grabbed a kunai and shuriken pouch and placed them on his right leg. He grabbed a small tag with a summoning seal for three pronged kunais he used for the Flying God technique. After checking that he had everything he walked out of the apartment. He climbed up on the railings and jumped on a rooftop. He began running to the gates of the village. As he ran, he saw several shinobis running on top of the rooftops. Many of them saluted as he was the second strongest ninja aside from the Mizukage.

"Hey! Naruto nii-san!"

Naruto turned to see Inari waving at him excitedly. Naruto grinned as he waved back to the young genin. Inari was on of the first graduates of the Mizukage's reformed school. Inari had graduated one of the best in theory but was leagues ahead of all the other graduates in practical. Like Naruto, Inari preferred kenjutsu but had a talent in genjutsu. He invented a very handy genjutsu that projected an image of Inari spitting a flood of water and the ninja drowning in it.

"How are you doing Inari?"

"Fine nii-san! Kari-sensei had been really cranky during these past several days so I have been leading my team on her behalf. We've already done several D-ranked missions including catching Ms. Uzai's pet raccoon. I swear! I was ready to skin it."

"Patience, Inari. Haven't you mastered the Water Clone jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, but the Hidden Mist jutsu takes a huge chunk of my chakra."

"Well, take your teammates and yourself and do several exercises such as wall walking and water walking. Kari taught you how to do those right?"

Inari nodded.

"Good. Also while you're at it strap ten pound weights on your ankles and wrists," Naruto said. "Keep your weights at all time for a week. I'm sure your chakra reserves will nearly double by the end of the week."

"Hai Naruto."

Naruto sped up and soon reached the gates of Kirigakure. The guards saluted him as he began walking on the stormy seas to the mainland of Konoha.

In Sunagakure, Gaara was sipping on his water as he read the reports of several ninjas all wearing black robes with red clouds attacking a team of jounins passing through the Land of Rain. The most disturbing thing was that the two jounins that barely escaped recognized one of the attackers, Sasori of the Red Sand, an S-rank missing nin specializing in puppetry arts.

"Kazekage-sama, may I enter?"

Gaara looked up to his teacher, Council member Baki.

"Of course Baki-sensei. Come in," Gaara said. Baki nodded and sat in a chair in front of Gaara.

"What do you need?" Gaara asked.

"I fear we have a spy on the council," Baki whispered.

Gaara didn't respond. However, sand came from his gourd and covered all of the windows and doors, muffling any sound. He made a hand seal and compacted the sand to near diamond hardness.

"Now tell me," Gaara said.

"One of the council members, Yuura, is acting more and more jumpy. Like he knows something big is going to happen. When I mentioned the Akatsuki, I could tell from his eyes that he knew more," Baki said worridly.

"Keep an eye on Yuura at all times," Gaara said.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama."

Shino and his team were traveling near the border of Rain Country. All of them have changed since Naruto's escape. Shino had become taller and liked taking risks despite all odds. Kiba had become more muscular and wilder as well as his enormous pet, Akamaru. Shikamaru still had his lazy tendencies but his gift intellect and observation were unmatched by any in Konoha. Haku had become more beautiful and exponentially more deadly due to Mira's training.

"Shino, where are we going?"

"To a mining city that collects huge amounts of coal for Konoha. However it was attacked by two ninjas wearing black cloaks with red clouds. We are going to eliminate them because both are ranked S-class."

"Oh!" Kiba said. "Which ninjas are we killing?"

"Two ninjas known as Hidan and Kazuzu. Not much is known abut them except that both of them are notoriously hard to wound," Shino said.

Shino made a hand signal. All of them pumped chakra in their legs and sped through the trees. Soon they reached the mining city of Oki. The streets were empty and deserted. Many buildings were crushed and broken. Small animals scurried all over the place.

"Good Kami."

All over the streets were corpses. The streets were painted red as blood flowed down ruined buildings. Each step they made a small sucking sound due to the blood soaked on the ground.

"Kiba, can you smell anybody?"

"No, the air is full of the smell of blood," Kiba said. Shino lifted his arms. Large beetles began to fly out and spread out. After several minutes, they came back.

"Our two targets are at the west end of the city. Both of them are fighting a woman. Soon they will enter the sewers," Shino said. "Haku you stay with me. Shika, Kiba, find a manhole and track down our two targets. We will join you as soon as we can."

Kiba and Shikamaru nodded as they jumped away. Shino and Haku walked around searching where the blood flowed down the fastest. As they walked around, Shino and Haku tried to ignore the corpses everywhere. All over the city, there were corpses with expression of fear with their eyes staring blankly into the grey skies. Haku nearly tripped over one and stumbled.

Thump.

Shino turned to where Haku was standing.

"Move," Shino said. Haku moved over, curious. Shino pulled out a kunai and propped open a manhole. Shino guestured to Haku before jumping inside. Shino grabbed the edge and swung over to the edge of the sewer to prevent any noise. Haku copied him and landed smoothly on the concrete walkway. Shino let out his bugs and had them fly in front of them.

Kiba and Shikamaru were speeding along the sewer walkway, tracking the sounds of yelling and explosions. Kiba winced as the sounds bounced and echoed around pounding his eyes. Nevertheless, he tracked the sounds where it was loudest. After several minutes running, they soon came upon demolished entrance. Kiba nodded to Akamaru. Both of them walked back and prepared to smash through the rubble.

"Wait!" Shikamaru said. Kiba and Akamaru froze as Shikamaru made hand seals.

**"Ninpou: Vortex Eye!"** On the other side of the rubble, Shikamaru could see through the shadows what was happening on the other side.

"I can see our two targets. However, both are battling an enormous purple flaming cat."

"Cat? Are you okay?" Kiba asked skeptically.

"Kiba, we aren't genins. Anyway the cat is able to spit out flames more powerful as Shino's flames. Hidan apparently uses a three bladed scythe that can extend out due to a chain. Kazuzu is mainly a taijutsu fighter with the strength of Lee. However, he has five masks on his back, each of them a creature that can use powerful elemental ninjutsus. Right now, he is using a mask that uses Suiton and another that uses Doton."

Kiba listened intently as Shikamaru observed the battle longer.

"Both ninjas are extremely pain tolerant. Hiadn especially as he was blasted multiple time by gouts of fire but continued to fight as normal. Kazuz also but it seems as if a covering was protecting his body."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Hidan is a monk of the religion that follows Jashin."

"Jashin?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru nodded.

"Monks of this religion are able to transfer their pain to their enemies through a certain ritual. I'm not sure what the ritual is but it involves the opponents blood and a circle, so don't bleed."

"I think you should vote Hidan. My style of fighting isn't so good with evasion," Kiba suggested.

"Fine, now instead of barbarically smashing through the walls, just follow me," Shikamaru said. He made several hand seals before laying a hand on the ground.

**"Ninpou: Shadow Door!"** Shikamaru pulled and a door opened to reveal nothing. Shikamaru jumped in. Kiba soon followed him.

On the other side of the wall, Yugito was panting as she backed up against the wall. She ducked wearily as a scythe embedded where her head was moments ago. She rolled over behind a large rock to take a breather.

Hidan grinned as he raised his scythe up to slice the young woman to bits. Behind him, a door opened and Shikamaru came flying out, feet first, and kicked Hidan in the head. Hidan stumbled in surprise and fell as Kiba and Akamaru slammed into him. Kiba gave involuntary yelp as he landed hard on his back.

"Whoo! Wasn't expecting that?" Kiba said. He was a bit disoriented as he stood up.

"Who are you two?" Kazuzu asked.

"We are Konoha ninjas sent to kill the ones who demolished Oki," Shikamaru said. Kazuzu nodded.

"Then kill the woman. She's a jinchuuriki. She set the demon on the villagers," Kazuzu said, thinking that the two Leaf nins would due their work for them.

"The corpses showed signs of being killed with a scythe and beaten to death, not burned. I've been watching you two fight for several minutes now so I definitely know it was you tow that ravaged Oki."

Hidan grinned. "Well aren't you a smart motherfucker. Eat this!"

Hidan swung his scythe. As the scythe sped toward Shikamaru, Shikamaru slipped into his own shadow. He then appeared behind Hidan and quickly stabbed two kunais into Hidan's back. Shikamaru jumped back again and stuck onto the ceiling. Hidan turned around, ignoring the two kunais on his back.

"Kazuzu, leave this one to me!"

Kazuzu rolled his eyes at hi partner's attitude and turned to Kiba. Kiba grunted as he popped his bones loudly and settle on all fours. He growled to Akamaru.

"Kiba Inuzaka, the Steel Wolf of Konoha. Jounin ranked and high A-ranked fighter. Bounty worth 25 million," Kazuzu stated as he chuckled. He rushed toward Kiba. Kiba jumped and avoided Kazuzu's punch. Kiba landed on all fours then charged at Kazuzu. He spun to avoid Kazuzu's next punch and swiped at Kazuzu with his steel claws. Kazuzu grunted as the claws pierced his armor and cut deep into his side. He turned and received a faceful of Akamaru's Piercing Fang. Akamaru tore at his face badly before jumping to Kiba's side.

Kazuzu chuckled as he retrieved his facemask. He quickly tied it before turning to Kiba.

"Haha. Not many have wounded me. I've underestimated you but that won't happen again!"

Kazuzu grunted as he focused his chakra on his back. Kiba and Akamaru watched in fascination as a creature made completely of black threads pop out of his back with a hair-raising shriek.

"That's gross," Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement. Kazuzu just chuckled and made several hand seals. The mask turned to Kiba as Kazuzu finished his hand seals.

**"Fuuton: Pressure Cannon!"** Kiba and Akamaru channeled chakra in their legs and jumped avoiding the large blast of wind. The blast went through the wall behind Kiba. Kiba gulped and made several hand seals.

**"Katon: Fire Claws!"** Instantly, fire erupted on Kiba's and Akamaru's claws. They channeled chakra in their legs and charged Kazuzu. Kiba unhooked two orbs on his belt and threw it at Kazuzu. One bomb exploded spraying Kazuzu with a mixture of rotten eggs and urine. The other covered the area around Kazuzu in a thick smoke.

"That's gross!" Kazuzu said. Kiba and Akamaru jumped in the smoke.

**"Fuuton: Pressure Cannon!"** The windblast blew the smoke screen away. However, Kazuzu's back arched in pain as Kiba's and Akamaru's claws stabbed deeply into his back. Kiba kicked Kazuzu away and jumped back.

Shikamaru ducked as the scythe whirled by him. He rolled over as the scythe nearly hit him. Hidan chuckled as Shikamaru rolled away again.

"Keep still and be glad you're a sacrifice to Jashin, heathen!"

Shikamaru swiped some of his blood on a seal on his wrist and belt. A bow and a quiver of arrows appeared. Shikamaru expertly pulled out an arrow and attached it to the string. He channeled his chakra into it and released it at Hidan.

**"Fuuton: Hurricane Arrow!"**

The arrow flew extremely fast and went through Hidan's chest leaving a four -inch hole. Hidan grunted in surprise but glared at Shikamaru.

"Is that the best you can do?" Hidan taunted. He tried to jump but couldn't move for some reason. He turned and saw an arrow pinned to his shadow.

"What the hell?" Hidan said. He tried to move but couldn't. Meanwhile, Shikamaru jumped on the ceiling and loaded three arrows with explosion tags wrapped around them. Shikamaru fired all of them at Hidan. The arrows stabbed deeply into Hidan's body. Shikamaru made a hand seal and activated the explosion tags.

"BOOM!"

Hidan flew backwards from the blast. Remarkably he was still in one piece. However his body was full of burns.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Hidan yelled. He raised his scythe and was about to swing it at Shikamaru. However, a large spike made of ice stabbed through his body. Haku appeared and stabbed her sword through Hidan's throat. Haku pulled her sword out and jumped to Shikamaru's side.

"Hey Shika," Haku said.

"You know I got this," Shikamaru said. "How's Shino?"

"Over with Kiba fighting that string zombie, Kazuzu," Haku said.

Hidan grunted as he pulled himself off from the spike. The ice stack destroyed the arrow pinning him down.

"Now I know who you are, The Shadow Arrow and the Glacier Queen of Konoha! Ha! You two heathens will be excellent sacrifices to Jashin-sama!"

Hidan swung his scythe at the two ninjas. Shikamaru dodged it but Haku went in the path of the scythe. Shikamaru watched as the scythe was embedded deep into Haku's body.

"HAKU!" Shikamaru shouted. Haku smiled as her body slowly became clearer and frostier.

"What the fuck?!" Hidan yelled. Haku had replaced herself with an ice clone. The scythe remained stuck in the clone. Haku appeared and used her sword to cut the chain that was attached to the scythe.

"You bitch!" Hidan shouted. Haku winked and turned to Shino who was making hand seals. When he finished, he disappeared into his own shadow.

**"Ninpou: Void's Hunger!"** All of a sudden chains erupted from Hidan's shadow. Hidan attempted to jump but the chains wrapped tightly around his torso and his legs. He landed on the ground hard.

"SHIIIT!" Hidan bellowed as he clawed at the ground. Attached to his legs was a shadow chain trying to pull Hidan to the void. Near him, Shikamaru was grunting in effort as he pumped more chakra into it. He heard footsteps behind him and saw Yugito behind him.

"Here let me help," Yugito said. She made several hand seals and slammed her palms.

**"Kuchiyose: The Undead Golems!"**

Shikamaru watched with fascination as two pairs of skeletal arms cracked through the concrete. The arms lifted to giant skeletal beasts with a bone structure like a monkeys, head of a wolf, legs of a horse, and tail of a gator. Instead of skin, purple fire covered their bodies.

Yugito made another hand seal. The two monsters lumbered to where Hidan was. They stomped at his arms and bit at his shoulders. The distraction was enough for Hidan to lose his grip and be pulled into the shadowy void of his own shadow.

"Thanks," Shikamaru sighed. He pulled out a cigarette stick and lit it. He inhaled deeply and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"You know, those cancer sticks are disgusting," Haku said. She turned to Yugito behind her.

"Who are you?" Haku asked politely.

"I'm Yugito Nii, former jinchuuriki of Cloud," Yugito said.

"Damn!" Kazuzu grunted as he dodged another flaming chain. That chain is such a pain in the ass. As he jumped, a swarm of large, biting, chakra-sucking beetles obscured his vision. Over the years, Shino's beetles have mutated to the point that they were an inch long, have jaws, and can sting repeatedly like wasps. He used his threads in an attempt to swat away the beetles.

Down on the ground, Kiba tossed Akamaru a soldier's pill before making several hand seals.

**"Ninpou: Man Beast Combo, Double-Headed Wolf!"** Kiba and Akamaru exploded into a cloud of smoke and replaced with a two-headed wolf. They channeled chakra in their feet and climbed to the ceiling. Shino noticed this and made several hand seals.

**"Katon: Flame Dragon Missile!**" Shino inhaled and blew a large flame missile dragon. Kazuzu was caught unaware and was burned. He grunted in pain as he tried to summon another mask creature. He looked above when he heard a loud snarl.

**"Wolf Fang!" **The wolf slammed into Kazuzu, tearing apart the masked creature that Kazuzu tried to summon. They crashed into the ground forming a large crater. Kazuzu growled as he felt another heart disappear.

"YOU DAMNED BRAT!" Kazuzu yelled in anger. He pulled himself out of the crater and pushed out his two remaining masks. The masks leered at Shino and Kiba evilly.

"You two are dead!" Kazuzu burst into strands of threads. The threads whipped loudly and headed toward the pair.

"Ew," Shino said. After several minutes of constant dodging, Kiba was finally caught.

"KIBA!" Shino shouted. Shino gasped involuntarily as a thread wrapped tightly against him.

"You'll pay for popping my two hearts!" Kazuzu shouted.

**"Ninpou: Shadow Arrow Clones!"**

Kazuzu turned and saw over a hundred arrows fly toward him. He grunted in pain as nearly all of his threads were cut or pinned on the surrounding walls. Kazuzu turned to see Shikamaru kneeling and carrying a bow in his hand. His eyes shifted and saw Haku making hand seals.

**"Hyouton: Ice Blades!"** Hake swung her arms and formed two ice blades. She threw them at the threads that were holding Shino and Kiba. The blade easily cut through threads and dropped Kiba and Shino. Shino quickly unraveled his chain and wrapped it around his arm. He spun and slammed his fist into Kazuzu's face before jumping away.

"Damn!" Kazuzu cursed. Unlike his partner, he knew when it was time to retreat. He pumped out a whole lot of chakra to his back and summoned two creatures. Both creatures leered at the small group of people. Kazuzu made several hand seals.

**"Suiton: Grand Tsunami!"**

**"Raiton: False Darkness!"**

A huge flood of water blasted out of one of the creature's mouth. It surged toward them faster than they could react while behind the huge wave, two large thunderbolts cracked toward them. Kazuzu could not help but watch in glee at their destruction. However, a small thud landed near Kazuzu.

**"Ninpou: Flying Thunder God!"**

The huge electrified wave was suddenly cut in half and sloshed to the sides. The Konoha ninjas and Yugito looked to where Kazuzu was standing to see a hooded man wearing a dark blue coat stabbing Kazuzu in the heart with a katana. The man pushed Kazuzu off his sword and wiped it callously on his body.

"I know you aren't dead so speak. Why are you here?" the man asked.

"We were sent by our leader to retrieve Yugito Nii, one of the jinchurikii," Kazuzu gasped.

"Where is he?"

"Rain, he controls everything." Kazuzu said weakly.

"Well, tell your leader that the Gunjikaigi are coming after his head if he messes with the Bijuu," the man whispered. "Now, GIT!"

Kazuzu made a hand seal and vanished in the earth. The man bent down and pulled out a small tri-pronged kunai before turning to the Konoha shinobis.

"Well, lookie here. The Konoha's Neo Sannin and the Glacier Queen," the man said as he sheathed his sword. He turned to Yugito's direction. She was trembling and pale in fright at the ninja.

"Looks like you remember me, Yugito," the man said. Haku turned to Yugito.

"Who is he?"

"Naruto, the Demon of the Bloody Storm!"

"NARUTO!"

The man pulled off his hood and smiled widely at the Konoha shinobis. He turned to Haku and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Wow Haku, you're more beautiful than I ever imagined," Naruto said. He gasped in surprise as Haku ran over to Naruto and hugged him tightly. Naruto could not help but cry in happiness as he hugged Haku tightly.

"I missed you so much Naruto," Haku gasped. Naruto smiled happily as he looked into her shining eyes.

"You have no idea how much I missed you my ice queen," Naruto whispered.

"Ahem," Kiba said. Naruto glared at the grinning Kiba.

"Dammit Kiba, can't you see I'm busy. Wait your turn!" Naruto snapped. He then turned to Haku.

"Now, where were we? Oh I remember!" Naruto said. He dipped Haku and stared deeply into her loving eyes before kissing her passionately. Haku returned it eagerly and they spent several minutes kissing. After they were done, Naruto pulled her up and held her by his side as he turned to his other teammates.

"Hey guys, or should I say the Neo-Sannin of Konoha. I'm surprised you made it this far. Only five years and you guys are Kakashi's equal."

"It's been really silent without you," Kiba said. "I also miss your cooking. Choji's cooking is good but its just not yours."

"Kiba, this is the first time we've see Naruto in five years and all you do is ask for food," Shikamaru admonished.

"Shino, I'm especially impressed with you. You've definitely made this team famous," Naruto said. He grinned widely as Shino smiled.

"It's been really silent without you Naruto-taicho," Shino said.

"You know, let's get back to my camp first," Naruto said. He turned to Yugito who was looking at him in terror.

"Yugito, the war between our countries is over. I'm not going to hurt you," Naruto said gently.

"How do you know I'm not going to slit your throat in the night?"

"Because you can't," Naruto said. "Simply as that."

Yugito inhaled deeply and blew out a stream of purple fire. Naruto pushed Haku out of the way and inhaled, swallowing the fire. He burped a small cloud of smoke before turning back to Yugito.

"You see?" Naruto said. "Now, let's get back to my camp. Yugito, you're invited too."

Yugito looked at Naruto suspiciously before following Naruto.

"Nibi, do you think we can trust this Naruto?"

"Yes, this ninja is very strong and I can sense the Kyuubi inside of him," Nibi said inside Yugito's mind. "If he wanted to kill us, he would have done it already, kitten."

"Fine," Yugito said. Naruto grinned.

"Come on," Naruto said. They followed Naruto to his camp in a clearing. The clearing was in a wide area, guarded by Naruto clones henged into different Mist shinobis. Naruto dismissed all of them with a single hand seal. Naruto pulled out a scroll. He bit his finger and summoned four sleeping bags.

"Haku, you can sleep in my bag," Naruto said. "Each of you have your own personal bag. Dinner will be pretty soon."

"Shino, use your bugs to scout the area," Naruto ordered. "Kiba you climb the highest tree and use your nose to see if there are any ninjas."

"Hai, Naruto-taicho!" Kiba and Shino said. Shino dissolved into bugs. Kiba quickly jumped quickly up a tree with the grace and speed of a wolf. Naruto grinned at Kiba's and Shino's improvements before turning to Shikamaru, Haku, and Yugito. Yugito was glaring at Naruto while Shikamaru was on the ground looking at the clouds passing by. Haku was polishing her sword. Naruto strode over to Haku and sat by her.

"Hey love, how's Kin?" Naruto asked. Haku turned to Naruto.

"She's doing really good. She's quit being a field knoichi and became a doctor. However, she's officially become Tsunade's apprientice."

"Tsunade's apprientice?" Naruto asked surprised. "That's great!"

"I know! She's an amazing doctor and made several improvements in the field mediacine such as inventing many low rank medic ninjutsus that can speed healing nearly twice the speed as ordinary cures."

"What about her fighting ability?" Naruto asked eagerly. "Has she become any better?"

"Although she's a chuunin, she's stronger taijutsu fighter than any shinobi in the village except Lee and Gai. She also focuses on Sound jutsus such as Banshee's Shriek and the Lion's Roar that are powerful enough to crush boulders at a hundred feet."

"I can't wait to see her. The Mizukage is considering on finally accepting an alliance with Konoha. If it happens, I'll finally be able to visit you and the others!" Naruto said excitedly.

"That's wonderful!" Haku said. "How is Mist anyway?"

"Great! Do you remember Inari?" Naruto asked. "He's now one of our top genins."

"And do you remember Jin? He's our technology head. He was the one that invented our massive Floating Forts that now control the seas. He's also invented a way to fly!"

"Fly?"

"Yeah! You feel like a raven free in the night sky. Feeling the wind everywhere and soaring through the currents."

"It feels wonderful."

"It is," Naruto said dreamily. "What about Team 10?"

"Sasuke and Sakura are still genins despite numerous attempts by the council to promote them. However, Tsunade refused to promotes either of them. Kakashi on the other hand has become a drunkard though. He's fallen into a big depression, so big that not even Kin can snap him out of it."

"Kakashi is a good man. When I get back to Konoha, I'll talk to him."

"Thanks."

"Anyway its good to see you Haku. I really did miss you."

"I missed you too, Naruto."

Naruto hugged Haku tightly and sighed deeply as he felt Haku hugged him back.

"It's good to be with you again."

Meanwhile in Amegakure, a secret meeting was being held in an area deep underground. Inside the chamber, a man's eyes were glowing in the dark as he glared at the people around him.

"Kazuzu, what happened to Hidan?"

Kazuzu cringed as the glowing eye turned to him.

"Pein-sama, Hidan and I had the Nibi jinchuuriki trapped and almost captured when a team of Konoha shinobis attacked us. However, he was killed and I was about to finish them off when a man cut my jutsu in half and stabbed two of my hearts. I only have one left."

"A single team? Looks like the zombie twins aren't so immortal after all," a man by Kazuzu said. Kazuzu glared at the hunchbacked man near him.

"It was no ordinary team," Kazuzu said. "It was the Konoha's Neo-Sannin!"

"So? They're just a bunch of wannabe jounins," the hunchbacked man said. Near him, a man with long hair laughed.

"There was also another. Naruto, the Demon of the Bloody Storm!" Kazuzu said. That name caught everyone's attention.

"The Fuujin Reincarnated?" the hunchbacked man said. "Now that's completely understandable. The only man nowadays with an SS-class status."

"That's correct," a woman said. "A man said to be the fastest shinobi since the Yondaime Hokage."

"One with the powers of the skies at his fingertips," a plantlike man said.

"One who could cut mountains in half," a man with a cloak said.

"Enough, he is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki!" Pein said. "However, judging by the state of Kazuzu and the death of Hidan, we will need four Akatsuki members to go after him. During the Cloud Mist war, the Raikage was slain, the Thunder Thrower of Cloud. If Naruto is so powerful, it would be best to take extreme caution in attacking him."

"Not to mention that he is close friends with other S-class ninjas. Two of them extremely dangerous, the Gentleman of Death, Azrael and the Bloody Swordsman, Abare. Another two, Unki, the Panda Fist and Jin the Dwarf Sage are not to be underestimated."

"I thought Azrael's nickname was the Death Dealer?" Kazuzu said.

"It was changed during the Cloud Mist War," Pein said.

"Pein-sama, Naruto told me to tell me this," Kazuzu said.

"What did he say?"

"To tell you that the Gunjikaiga is coming," Kazuzu said. The man's eyes glowed in power as everyone felt a huge surge of power.

"THEM?! THEY WILL NOT STOP MY PLANS, ESPECIALLY THAT MAN!"

"Who is this man you speak of?"

"The Shikkou Kan! The strongest shinobi in the world and of the Gunjikaiga, the Ninja Council of the Warlords!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Dammit! Them Again?!**

The next morning, Naruto woke up early to do his morning exercises. He silently go out of his sleeping bag and strode over to where his clothes were. Behind him, Haku moaned as she felt something missing in her arms. Naruto chuckled before placing a shadow clone in her arms. He pulled on his clothes and his gear before walking out of the tent.

He traveled fast for several minutes until he arrived at a rocky clearing filled with boulders. He slammed his fists deep into two of them and began lifting them like they were dumbbells. As he did, he used his chakra to hover several inches off the ground.

In the campsite, Shino rolled over sleepily and lightly slapped Kiba in the face. After a while Shino woke up completely along with Shikamaru as they smelled something extremely smelly coming from Kiba's sleeping bag.

"That's disgusting," Shino said. Shikamaru nodded sleepily. Shino strode over to a nearby creek and washed his face in it.

"Well, I'm going training. You can go back to sleep if you want to," Shino said.

"Troublesome. You're just like Naruto in that you train every time you have a chance," Shikamaru said. Shikamaru flopped on his sleeping bag and began to snore lightly. Shino chuckled at his friend's antics before going off to train.

Shino jumped in the trees and searched for a decent clearing. After several minutes searching, he heard loud crashing and clanging. Shino pulled out his chain and hurried to where the sounds were coming from. He peered down and saw with relief that it was just Naruto training.

Naruto was in the clearing having a spar with ten shadow clones using a kunai in his mouth to parry the katanas of his clones. He used his feet only to kick away his clones. Shino watched amused as Naruto ducked and slit the throat of one of his clones before whirling around and dodging a jutsu from another. Naruto flipped in the air and to one of the boulders. With a swift kick he removed a chunk of rock from the boulder and kicked it to a clone. The clone did not have time to dodge as the stone and poofed out of existence. Naruto smirked as he dodged another katana and kick the clone back to his comrades, dispelling three of them. He soon dispelled the others before spitting out the kunai.

"Hey Shino. Do you want to spar for old times sake?" Naruto called out. He looked up to see Shino jumping down to the clearing. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Shino unravel the chain and sling it towards Naruto. Naruto jumped off the boulder he was standing on, avoiding Shino's attack. Naruto smiled as he saw the boulder he was standing on was destroyed.

"Haha! Shino! You might just have to make me work hard," Naruto said. He pulled out his sword and dodged another swing from Shino's chain. He thrust it hard in Shino's direction.

**"Ittoryuu: Wind Cannon!"** Shino was blown backwards from a huge blast of air from Naruto's sword. Naruto jumped up through the trees and swung his sword at Shino. Shino wrapped his chain around his arm and blocked the sword.

"Ingenious. Using the chain as a makeshift bracer," Naruto said. Shino grinned and kicked Naruto off of him. Naruto fell backwards and channeled chakra in his sword.

"Let me show you something that I used to defeat Gaara," Naruto said. He laid his palm on the flat of his sword. Shino felt a large surge of chakra and backed off.

**"Soar above the blizzards to the crystal clear skies, EKISHOU RYUUJIN!"**

"Waaagh!" Shino yelled as a blast of blue fire made him fly backwards into the trees. He jumped into the foliage as he analyzed Naruto. Naruto grinned and swung his sword at Shino's direction. A wave of cold blue fire that crystallized anything flew towards Shino. Shino was slammed against a tree and frozen. Before Shino could use his chakra Naruto had his sword at Shino's throat.

"Yield!" Naruto said. Shino smirked and vanished as a swarm of bugs engulfed Naruto. From a distance, Shino smirked as he commanded his kikai to surround the area around Naruto. Naruto struggled against the kikai as he felt his chakra being drained at an extraordinary rate.

"I could see why Shino was wanted as an S-rank ninja. His kikai bugs are draining even my vast reserves faster than any chakra draining jutsu I have ever experienced. Already, a quarter of my chakra is drained." Naruto quickly threw a three-pronged kunai and made a hand seal.

**"Ninpou: Flying Thunder God!"** He disappeared in a flash of light.

Shino was smirking widely as he saw his kikai beginning to group densely together. He blinked and missed a flash of light. When he looked again, he saw his kikai bugs were flying back to him.

"What happened?" Shino asked himself. He was confused to what happened.

"The Hirashin is such a speedy technique that if you blink, you will miss," a voice behind Shino said. Shino turned and found his head trapped between a trio of swords.

"Now you will yield! **Ninpou: Paralyzing Stare!**"

Shino felt his body stiffened and refused to move. Naruto chuckled and summoned a paintbrush and ink. He quickly made a smiley face with whisker marks holding the victory sign on Shino's cheek.

"I win!" Naruto said. He dispelled the clones and his sword's transformation before releasing Shino from the jutsu. Shino dusted himself off before eyeing Naruto.

"You were always the person beat me in sparring," Shino said. Naruto grinned widely.

"Enough about that. So do you have a special lady in your life?" Naruto asked. Shino turned red and defiantly said no.

"Oho! Our little larvae finally has someone that'll turn him into a beetle!" Naruto said.

"What?" Shino said, confused. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"That's bug talk for saying our little Shino wants to be laid. So who's the lady?" Naruto asked.

"Kochou Aburame," Shino said with some reluctance. Naruto grinned widely as he placed a hand on Shino's shoulder.

"Ah, so tell me about her," Naruto said. He pulled out a canteen filled with sake and sipped from it. He then handed it to Shino who sipped it and sputtered. Naruto chuckled.

"Watch it Shino. This stuff is Dragon's Spit. Burns your throat right off," Naruto said. "Anyway, this butterfly of yours. Is she a shinobi?"

"Yes. She's like me but noisier."

"A noisy Aburame. Can't imagine that. Anyway have your expressed your feelings or given her a gift?"

"Yes."

"Have you gone on a date yet?"

"Yes."

"How did it go?" Naruto asked. He snickered when Shino's head hung down. You could almost see a cloud of rain floating above Shino's head.

"Horrible," Shino said. "We went to have a picnic at our old training ground, number 26. The place was perfect, peaceful, and lit with the moon and fireflies. It was perfect until we started to chat."

"Then what happened?"

"Kiba," Shino said. "He burst through the trees out of nowhere and crashed into me. I spilled the sake on her shirt and my face landed between her legs. When Kiba turned around, I was still stuck in that position and he had the nerve to laugh at me."

"Owch," Naruto said.

"Then his dog came barreling out of the trees and pissed all over me and my date."

"Ooh," Naruto said.

"As if that wasn't enough, Anko came throwing explosion tags along with Zabuza throwing chakra blades. Those two things blew mine and my date's clothes to pieces as well as making us look we were in the middle of sex," Shino said. Naruto chuckled at Shino's misfortune.

"Did she break up with you," Naruto asked. Shino nodded slightly. "Ah bad luck. I'm sure if you explained it to her and offered a gift and a card. Things will smooth over."

"Oh come on, I said sorry!"

Naruto and Shino turned to see Kiba grinning at the pair.

"Hey Kiba, Shikamaru do you have a girl?"

Kiba was about to boast when Shikamaru cut Kiba off.

"No, there's no girl in Konoha willing to go out with him after Shino got through with him. Temari and I broke up after we realized that we were not suited for each other," Shikamaru said with a grin.

"What happened to Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Shino ambushed Kiba, drained his chakra, placed a genjutsu on Kiba, and glued him to a horse's butt, naked," Shikamaru said. He then pulled out pictures in his vest and gave them to Naruto. Naruto took one glance at them and began laughing.

"Shut up. I was asleep," Kiba said defensively.

"It was hilarious when you woke up. You were groaning and trying to push yourself off the horse," Shikamaru said. "It looked like-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Alright I get the picture," Naruto said.

"Anyway, since your mission is done, shouldn't you get back to Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Not really. We have a month off for the mission. We could return next month," Shino said. Near him, Shikamaru and Kiba nodded.

"Well, I'm done with mine. Do you want to come with me to Mist?" Naruto asked. Kiba and Akamaru nodded.

"Wait, I don't think we can. Mist and-," Shikamaru began to say.

"Never mind about the politics. I'm the Demon of the Bloody Storm and the Mizukage's nephew. The Mizukage and the council trust me. Anyway, you already know one of the most important council members," Naruto said.

"Who?"

"Tazuna, that old drunk," Naruto said. "He became to council member in charge of economics. Brilliant man but a funny old fucker."

"That's great. Let's go then!" Kiba said excitedly.

"We'll have to stop by Sunagakure first. I want to warn Gaara about the Akatsuki," Naruto said.

"Akatsuki?"

"An organization that wants Gaara," Naruto said quickly. "Anyway, where's Haku and Yugito?"

"Haku's still sleeping. It's odd because she's usually the first one up," Kiba said.

"And Yugito?"

"At camp," Shikamaru said lazily. "I left a shadow clone there."

"Well, let's get back to camp. I have some anpan buns in my pack," Naruto said.

The four friends went to the campground where a campfire was burning. Yugito was sitting on a log staring at the fire intently. Naruto went into his tent and saw Haku had finally woken up.

"Hey beautiful," Naruto said. He gently kissed her. Haku returned the kiss. Naruto reluctantly pulled away after several moments and handed Haku her clothes. Haku put them on before placing her sword in her belt.

"When did you get the sword?" Naruto asked. Haku turned to Naruto and pulled out her sword. Naruto trapped it between two fingers and examined it. It was a Chinese jian inlaid with white gold. It was a beautiful and deadly piece of art.

"This sword is beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"Mira-sensei gave it to me when I finally defeated her in an all out match," Haku explained. "It's called Gin Yukihime."

"The Silver Snow Princess," Naruto muttered. "It fits you."

"That's sweet," Haku said. The tent flap opened to see Kiba poking his head through.

"Come on Naruto, Cook breakfast!" Kiba whined. Behind Kiba, Akamaru whined in agreement. Naruto chuckled and strode out of the tent with Haku behind him.

"Fine but you and the others pack up the tents and sleeping bags," Naruto said, Kiba nodded and began expertly dismantling the tents.

Naruto went to the forest and retrieved a flat rock. He washed it and placed it on the fire. As the stone warmed, he pulled out a scroll with the kanji food. Naruto quickly summoned several rolls of anpan and a six-pack of rice milk. He laid the buns on the stone and let them heat up. After several minutes, he called out to the others.

"Hey guys, breakfast is ready!" Naruto said. All of his friends hurried to the fire for breakfast. Naruto made sure that each of them received two anpan buns and a can of rice milk. After he handed the buns out, he noticed that he had four left along with two cans of milk. He turned around and saw Yugito still staring at the fire. He pulled the rest of the buns off the fire and strode over to where Yugito was sitting. He laid breakfast on her lap before eating beside Yugito.

"You know, if you don't eat those, they'll get cold," Naruto said. Yugito snapped out of her stupor and was surprised to see breakfast. She turned and was surprised to see Naruto along with the rest of his friends eating happily. She tentatively bit into one and to her surprise she actually liked it.

"Your name is Yugito, right?" Naruto asked as he took a bite from his bun. Yugito nodded as she sipped her milk. "After we've cleaned up, you're free to leave."

"You're letting me go? Just like that?" Yugito asked in surprise. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. If you do choose to leave, just keep your eyes out for the Akatsuki, a group that collects the Bijuu."

"What about you guys?" Yugito asked curiously. Naruto chuckled before wiping his mouth.

"I'm going to Suna to visit one of the other Jinchuuriki. I have to warn him about the Akatsuki," Naruto said. "My friends are also coming with me."

"Oh," Yugito said.

"Nibi, should I travel alone or with this Naruto? It's already apparent that those guys in the red cloaks are after me. These guys are able to fight them off to some degree."

"I think that's a wise decision kitten." Nibi said. "This Naruto is much stronger than you. Much more stronger."

"Naruto, is it alright if I travel with you?" Yugito asked. Naruto looked up in surprise.

"Why? I thought you hated me," Naruto asked. "Aren't you still a shinobi of Kumo?"

Yugito shook her head. "No. After the treaty, people started blaming me for their loss in the war. Soon nearly everyone including the new Raikage wanted to kill me. I decided to escape from Kumo and live in Oki or some other village in peace for the rest of my life."

Naruto nodded and wiped some crumbs off of his clothes. "Well if you're going to come with us, douse the fire."

Yugito looked up in surprise. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"If you're coming with us, follow my orders then."

"But what about Shino?"

"He was my lieutenant back in Konoha. He'll follow my orders. Now, please douse the fire," Naruto said. He turned his back to Kiba and began ordering the others.

"Kiba take point and take Shino with you. We'll follow you after five minutes. Haku, Shikamaru erase any scent we left using the ashes and dirt."

"Hai!" Kiba and Shino jumped off into the trees. Haku and Shikamaru spread the ashes off the dead fire around and erased the footsteps. Naruto piled all of the camping supplies and sealed them in a scroll. He then tucked the scroll in his coat and turned to the others.

"Time to go!"

Naruto jumped off into the trees, flanked by Haku and Yugito. Shikamaru took rear. Naruto traveled in a leisurely pace in a southeastern direction towards the blustery desert region of Suna.

The group didn't travel long before they reached the dunes of Wind country. Already, the wind began to pick up and cause small sandstorms. Naruto turned to his friends

"So, do you guys want to travel through the night with all speed or endure the desert sun?"

"Travel through," everyone said. Naruto grinned. "Take a soldier pill and follow me."

Naruto began running through. He pushed some chakra through his feet so that his weight wouldn't push his feet down deep into the sand. He looked behind him to see Haku, Yugito, and Shikamaru travel easily while Shino and Kiba up front. They traveled through the cold desert night, their running driving away the wind chill that threatened to pierce their bones. At dawn the next day, Kiba saw a large rock formation along with wisps of smoke.

"Its up ahead!" Kiba yelled. Everyone grinned as they pumped more chakra through their legs, eager for a long rest in the comfort of a bed. Soon they were at the gates of Suna. Naruto held up a hand and stopped as a kunai landed at Naruto's feet.

"Who are you and what is your purpose here?" a voice called out. Naruto looked up to see a woman carrying a large fan in a kimono staring down at the group.

"Hey Temari-chan! You've grown cuter since the last time I saw you," Naruto said cheekily.

"Naruto-kun?" Temari called. Naruto waved his hand at her. "It is you!"

Temari flew down her fan and landed at Naruto's feet. She jumped off her fan and hugged Naruto, earning a glare from Haku.

"Naruto-kun, you're finally back! Gaara will be so glad to see you! He's getting married in a week and already chose you to be his best man!" Temari said excitedly.

"Can we go in and rest first? We've been traveling all night," Naruto asked a bit bashful.

"Oh sorry. OPEN THE GATES!"

The sandstone gates of Suna groaned open to reveal a dry yet bustling city. People were outside shopping and socializing despite the early morning hours. Naruto pulled on his hood before he entered the city. As Haku passed Temari, Naruto missed the sparks that flew between the two girls.

"Afraid of a little competition?" Temari asked softly.

"Bring it!" Haku answered.

Temari guided the group to a large house that had the Kazekage's seal on it. Temari quickly unlocked the solid door and let the group come in.

"I'll bring down some mats and pillows," Temari said. "Becareful not to make any noise. Tayuya is still asleep upstairs and she's very, very angry when she's awoken by somebody else."

"Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed warningly.

"What?" Kiba asked. He turned and tripped over a table. The table fell over and landed with a loud bang.

"ALRIGHT! WHO'S THE BLEEPING BLEEPING BLEEPER BLEEP THAT BLEEPING BLEEP AND WOKE ME UP FROM MY BLEEPING BLEEPING BLEEP! WAIT'LL TILL I GET DOWN THERE YOU BLEEPING BLEEPER BLEEPING BLEEP!"

Naruto sweat dropped at language Tayuya used. Naruto felt his "fox instincts" flare and quickly pulled Haku, Shino, Yugito, and Shikamaru into another room and locked it. Naruto made a silencing noise as he listened.

"SO YOU'RE THE BLEEPING BLEEPER THAT BLEEPING WOKE ME UP FROM MY BLEEPING BLEEPING SLEEP!"

"I'm sorry about that. It was an accident! Wait please drop the chair! And the club! Please?"

"AAAUGH! OWW! MOMMY! HELP! MURDER! HOMICIDE! REDHEAD!"

BANG! CRASH! BOOM! SCREECH! SLAM! THUD! Silence.

"Ow," Kiba groaned. Naruto cautiously opened the door to see Kiba on the ground being repeatedly kicked in the crotch while Akamaru was hiding behind a sofa.

"Um, hello," Naruto said nervously. "Nice to see you again."

"Naruto!" Tayuya said. She hugged Naruto fondly. "Who're your friends behind you?"

"These are my friends Shikamaru, Shino, my girlfriend Haku, and Yugito," Naruto said. Each of the ninjas waved at Tayuya.

"So you're Naruto's girlfriend?" Tayuya said as she strode over to Haku. Haku nodded nervously. Tayuya grinned and grabbed Haku's arm.

"Well, I'm Tayuya. I've heard a lot about you from Naruto," Yayuya said in a friendly manner.

"I'm flattered but my friends and I need to rest first. We're still tired from our travel," Haku said politely.

"Oh, let me get some mats and pillows for you," Tayuya said.

"No problem," Temari called. "I already have some here."

Everyone turned to see Temari easily carrying several futons and pillows. Naruto handed them out to each of his friends. Nearly all of them flopped onto the mattress and begin to sleep. Naruto chuckled a bit before heading back to sleep.

After a couple hours of sleep, Naruto woke up fully rested. He stood up just in time to see hear the front door open. Naruto turned around to see Gaara at the doorway.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto called out excitedly. Gaara turned around and gave a small smile when he saw Naruto.

"Afternoon Uzumaki-san," Gaara said.

"It's NARUTO!" Naruto said.

"As you wish, Uzumaki."

"DAUGH!" Naruto cried in exasperation. "Anyway, I heard you're getting married."

"That is correct," Gaara said. "Tayuya and I are getting married next month."

"Who's the best man?"

"I was hoping that you will be," Gaara said. "You are the one responsible for my good fortune all these years."

"I'd be honored," Naruto said. "Anyway Gaara. I came to Suna to talk about something very important."

"What does it concern?" Gaara asked.

"The Bijuu and us jinchuuriki," Naruto said solemnly. Gaara's face immediately hardened.

"Let us talk somewhere more private." Sand whipped around Naruto and Gaara forming a small cocoon around the pair. After a couple of seconds, both shinobis were at the Kazekage's office. Gaara strode over to his desk and sat down in his chair. Naruto sat to a chair in front of Gaara.

"So Naruto, why did you come to Suna?"

"I wanted to warn you about the Akatsuki," Naruto said seriously. "They are a group of S-class shinobis after the Bijuu and the jinchuuriki."

"Are they dangerous?"

"If it wasn't for my team and I, they would have captured the Nibi jinchuuriki at full power," Naruto said seriously.

"What do you suggest?"

"Keep an eye on any possible spy. Also, all members of the Akatsuki wear black cloaks with red clouds. If you are ever caught in a fight with one of them, fight aggressively as they want to take you in alive."

Gaara nodded.

"Do you know any of the members of the Akatsuki?"

"No, the only members I know are the one my team and I nearly killed," Naruto said.

"Nearly killed?"

"One of them had four of his five hearts popped while the other one is trapped within the void," Naruto explained.

"Do you think there is a chance of them coming here?" Gaara asked.

"Very high chance as you are the Kazekage," Naruto said.

At the front gates of Suna, a Sand shinobi spotted two figures wearing black cloaks. The Sand shinobi picked up a pair of binoculars and looked through them. The figures were hid by a black cloak with red clouds and he couldn't spot any distinguishing characteristics from either of them.

"Yuura-taicho, I see two figures with black cloaks," the shinobi said. "What should we do?"

"Nothing, just wait for my command," Yuura said. The shinobi nodded and gasped as he felt a kunai stab him in the heart from the back. Yuura turned and killed the shinobi beside his first victim.

"Yuura! What are you doing?" Baki bellowed.

"Serving my master!' Yuura said.

"All shinobis! Apprehend Yuura now!" Baki yelled. He jumped down to where Yuura was holding a wind sword. Yuura blocked it but two other shinobis punched Yuura in the stomach and the throat, winding him long enough for another shinobi pull out a senbon and paralyze Yuura. Baki sighed in relief and turned to two shinobis.

"Put this traitor in a cell until the Sand Ops can interrogate him," Baki said. "All other ninjas, the alert level is now red!"

"Hai taicho!"

Baki turned and headed straight to the Kazekage's tower to report to Gaara. He needed to know about this. Baki quickly jumped to the roofs of the buildings and jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he was outside Kazekage's window. He politely tapped on the window. Gaara turned to see Baki outside. Gaara quickly opened the window and allowed Baki to come inside.

"Hello Baki. Any news you'd like to share?"

"Hai! We finally have proof that Yuura is a traitor. However, that is second priority as two strangers wearing black cloaks with red clouds are nearing our gates."

Gaara's eyes widened.

"Get every jounin available to our gates. Send for the Sand Ops to get ready for battle!" Gaara ordered. Baki's eyes widened at the order.

"Isn't that over the top?"

"We're dealing with two S-class ninjas," Gaara explained. Baki nodded and leaped out the window.

"I'll get my friends to help," Naruto said. "I'll meet you at the front gates."

Gaara nodded and vanished in a swirl of sand. Naruto jumped out of window and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop towards Gaara's house. He quickly avoided other shinobis running towards the gate. He jumped off a roof and landed at the doorway of Gaara's house. He knocked the door frantically until Kiba opened the door.

"Deliveries are in the back," Kiba said sleepily. Naruto slapped Kiba awake.

"Get up! We've got to go NOW!" Naruto said urgently.

"Hai! Guys! Wake up!" Kiba bellowed. Nearly everyone sleeping sprang to their feet rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"What's going on?" Yugito asked.

"Two S-class ninjas at the gates!" Naruto yelled. "The Akatsuki!"

At the front gates, one of the cloaked figures chuckled in amusement at the amount of activity in the gates.

"Well, well. It looks as if they know who we are."

The figure was of average size and underneath his hat and cloak was a lock of blond hair that his eye.

"Don't be overconfident. This jinchuuriki has full control of his Bijuu. He'll know how to use his powers unlike most," the man's partner said.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine." The blond man put a hand in his bag and pulled out some clay. He molded it into an eagle and made a hand seal. The small eagle grew to the size of a glider. The man jumped on the eagle and began to fly away. As he flew a pillar of sand erupted from the sand and dragged the eagle into the sand. The man jumped off quickly before the eagle was crushed.

"That's why I said don't be overconfident Deidara," Deidara's partner said. Suddenly a barrage of chakra blades followed by fireballs flew at the pair. The duo jumped out of the way. Deidara looked up to see a chain covered fist slam into his face while his partner's cloak was cut open. Haku's eyes widened when he saw that Sasori looked like a mix between a man and a scorpion.

"So why are you here Akatsuki?" Naruto asked. "And who are you?"

"We're here to capture Gaara," Deidara said.

"I'm Sasori and my partner is Deidara," Deidara's partner said. Shino grinned as he began releasing his bugs.

"And you are the Burning Beetle of Konoha. The only S-class Aburame," Sasori said. Shino smirked a bit as he unwound the chain from his arm. Naruto pulled off his hood and revealed his face. Naruto chuckled a bit at the look of shock on Deidara's face.

"Damn Sasori-senpai. We have to retreat now!" Deidara said. Sasori nodded. Sasori threw off his cloak and pulled down his facemask. Shino's eyes widened as Sasori's jaw popped open and fire senbons at them. Naruto easily deflected them with his sword along with Haku. Kiba charged toward Sasori along with Akamaru. Sasori saw the both of them and swung his tail at the pair. Kiba and Akamaru dodged the tail easily, allowing Shikamaru to have a clear shot at Sasori's face.

**"Fuuton: Hurricane Arrow!"** An arrow whistled toward Sasori's face and pierced it between the eyes, leaving a six-inch hole. Shikamaru then nocked three arrows and fired them at Deidara. The man dodged it barely and was caught by Gaara's sand.

Deidara shoved his hand into his pouch and pulled out a chuck of clay. Deidara quickly molded it into three flying birds. He made a hand seal and the birds launched themselves at Gaara. Gaara's sand automatically intercepted them but the birds blew up on impact, causing Gaara to shield his face and momentarily lose his grip on Deidara. Deidara jumped out of Gaara's reach only to see Kiba in front of his face. Kiba swiped his claws at Deidara. Deidara grunted in pain as Kiba's claws raked across his left eye, ruining the Anti-genjutsu eye he had been developing.

"Damnit!" Deidara said. He threw a chunk of clay at Kiba and detonated it. Kiba automatically threw his hands up and slammed into the sands hard.

**"Katon: Great Fireball!"** Yugito inhaled and spat several huge fireballs at Deidara. Deidara countered them and sent several pebbles of clay at the fireballs. The the firebalss exploded and singed Yugito a bit.

"Damn!" Sasori exploded to reveal a young man in a cloak. The man eyed the group before summoning a man with black hair. Sasori moved his fingers and smirked as black smog came out of the man's mouth. The smog formed into a giant pyramid and flew toward them. Haku jumped up and punched the giant pyramid. To Naruto's surprise, the pyramid flew back and crashed down, sending a huge wave of sand and momentarily distracting Naruto's group.

**"Ninpou: Self Destructing Clone!"** Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Deidara make a clone and shove a massive amount of clay in it. Naruto made a long series of hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground.

**"Fuuton: Wind Vortex Wall!" **A giant tornado began whirling around Naruto and his friends creating a spinning wall of air. The tornado was fully formed just as the clone exploded. The blast from the clone slammed into the tornado and was dispersed by the tornado's rotation. After a few moments, Naruto let the tornado disperse and saw that the Akatsuki pair was gone.

Naruto turned around to see that all of his friends from Konoha were unharmed. He looked around at Gaara and saw that Gaara and Yugito were a bit singed but mostly unharmed.

"Now what?" Kiba asked.

"I guess we'll just have to stay in Suna for a while. Its obvious that they will show up as there are three jinchuurikis here," Shino said.

"It'll probably be best if we send a message to Tsunade-sama," Haku suggested. Shino nodded and bit his finger. He made several hand seals and slammed his palm in the ground.

**"Kuchiyose: Beetle!"** A large beetle appeared that was the size of a football. The beetle raised its wings once in greeting to Shino.

"Shino-sama? Why have you summoned me?" the beetle said in a clicking noise.

"I need you to travel to Konoha and send the Hokage a message," Shino said. Shino pulled out a scoll and scribbled a message on it. He rolled the scroll and gave it to the beetle. The beetle held it in its front two limbs before flying away.

"I didn't know you could summon," Naruto said. "And you Haku. How in the world were you able to smash that giant iron pyramid?"

"Tsunade-sama taught me several things when I did medic training under her," Haku explained.

"I found the summoning scroll for beetles in the Aburame forest," Shino explained.

"Can you or Kiba summon animals?" Naruto asked Shikamaru. Shikamaru shook his head.

"No. The Nara clan do not summon animals but rather undead beings of the void through several high costing techniques while the Inuzaka clan just use their dogs."

"Creepy!" Naruto said. He turned to Haku.

"Can you summon?"

Haku nodded. "Mira-sensei let me sign the Snow Leopard contract."

"Anyway, we should go back to Suna," Shikamaru said. "The Akatsuki will be back soon and with more people."

"Maybe I should ask the Mizukage for a backup," Naruto mused. He made several hand seals and slammed his palm on the ground.

**"Kuchiyose: Karasu!"**

A cloud of smoke appeared and a raven appeared. The raven bowed to Naruto and waved a wing at the others in greeting.

"Yoru! Good to see you too!" Naruto said.

"Good day to you Naruto-sama! How might I help you?" Yoru said. Naruto pulled out a scroll and a brush. He quickly made a note and placed the scroll in the Yoru's pack.

"Yoru, I need you to travel to the Mizukage and deliver the scroll as fast as you can. Tell him to send either Azrael or Abare. Maybe Kari."

"Gotcha! May the winds bless your trip!" Yoru said.

"And may the stars guide you well," Naruto said. "Now fly as fast as you can!"

"Hai!" Yoru said. Yoru flapped in the air and soon sped away.

"Anyway let's get back to Suna," Gaara said. He made a hand seal and vanished. All of the other ninjas did the same thing and vanished in a swirl of smoke, reappearing in front of the Kazekage's house except Gaara.

"Hey, where'd Gaara go?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about Gaara. He's back in his office," a voice behind Naruto said. Naruto turned around and saw that it was Temari.

"Oh! Hey Temari-chan! Anyway you know anything we could do for the time being before the Akatsuki come?"

"Not really," Temari said. "However, if you can help me with the wedding-."

"We'd love too!" Haku said. She quickly glared at the others, daring them to disagree. Naruto nodded hurriedly along with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino. The look that Haku gave them was extremely scary and promised death.

"Great!" Temari said. "The wedding is taking place at the ballroom in the Kazekage's building. We still have tables to set, decorations to place, flowers to hang up, lights, atmosphere, and we still need a DJ."

"Shino's an awesome DJ!" Kiba said.

"We could get the stuff ready in no time actually," Naruto said.

**"Ninpou: Shadow Clone!"** Instantly, fifty copies of Naruto appeared behind Naruto. Temari grinned.

"This will make everything quicker."

The next couple of hours were like hell to Team 7. Haku and Temari were arguing with each other on where the tables should be arranged and where the buffet tables should be placed along with the flower arrangement and the theme. Naruto and his friends were running around constantly shifting the tables to Haku's and Temari's orders. Shikamaru had tried sleeping on a table during a particularly vicious argument but was smacked with a fan.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!

"KIBA, THE FLOWERS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE CENTER OF THE TABLE!"

"SHINO! THE DJ TURNTABLE IS GOING TO BE ON THE STAGE!"

"NARUTO GET YOUR CLONES IN ORDER AND TELL THEM TO MOVE THAT BUFFET TABLE SEVERAL INCHES!"

"KIBA DON'T USE YOUR CLAWS TO CLIMB THE WALLS!"

"AKAMARU DON'T USE YOUR MOUTH TO PULL THE TABLE!"

"Break time." Haku and Temari turned to see Gaara smiling while Naruto and his friends were flopped out on the floor exhausted on the ground. All of Naruto's clones were dispelled while Naruto looked at Gaara wearily.

"Gaara help us. You're our only hope," Naruto begged wearily. Gaara turned to Temari and Haku who were arguing with each other, holding drawn weapons.

"Um Temari, Haku. I'm grateful for the help you're doing for my wedding but the fact is that Tayuya has the final arrangement so it would be best to get the plans from her," Gaara said.

"THANK YOU GAARA!" Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru shouted. Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Can we take a break first?"

In Kirigakure, the Mizukage was relaxing in a hammock while four shadow clones were finishing his paperwork. He grinned as he sipped his sake and closed his eyes for a small nap.

"MIZUKAGE-SAMA!"

"Whawawaugh!" Shikkou Kan tumbled from his hammock in surprise and crashed to the floor with a sickening thud. He scrambled up to his feet and turned to his secretary.

"What is it Kabanji?" Shikkou Kan asked. He turned and sighed ruefully at the ruined mess his hammock had become.

"We have gotten word from our spies in Konoha of a revolt that will happen soon."

" REVOLT?" Shikkou Kan said. "I want Abare and Jin to go to Konoha. Tell them to do what ever it takes to prevent the revolt.

A ninja appeared and handed Kabanji a note. Kabanji read the note for a second then dropped the note.

"Mizukage-sama. It's too late. The revolt has started. Konoha is now in the middle of a civil war."


	31. Omake Chapter

**Hey fans of Bloodline Destroyer, I'm so sorry that I haven't been posting chapters up. The problem is that I am completely out of ideas. I will try to get Chapter 31 and others as soon as I can.  
**

**In the meantime, enjoy these little stories for your amusement. And once again, I'm sorry.**

**Date Troubles.**

After several years, the Elemental Countries are finally at peace. In the Hidden Village of Konoha though, one girl was sighing as she looked at herself in the mirror. The girl was fourteen years old, had long purple hair, and wore clothes that signified that she was a kunoichi.

"Hanami! Your friend Shoyu is here!" the kunoichi's mom yelled. The kunoichi, Hanami, sighed in frustration. She threw down a pair of shirts and ran downstairs. As soon as she saw Shoyu, she threw a kunai.

A young man carrying a long nodachi on his back easily caught the kunai with two fingers. He smiled as he twirled it around expertly.

"Hey Hanami. Got another date?" Shoyu asked. Hanami nodded.

"What are you doing here Shoyu? Get out!" Hanami growled. Shoyu snickered.

"Make me," Shoyu said. "Anyway, why are you so angry at me?"

"Well let's see," Hanami said sarcastically. "First you scared off my first date by threatening to carve out his stomach. Then you interrupted my dance at my friend's house by throwing a dead shark in her living room. You also nearly killed one of my ex-boyfriends. And lastly, you're a boob."

"A boob that outranks you genin," Shoyu said cheekily. He dodged another kunai from Hanami.

"Enough about that you bloody prodigy! I already know you're a jounin! Shut up about that!" Hanami screamed.

"Well if you weren't always chasing boys around," Shoyu said.

"AAUGH!" Hanami screamed and thundered up to her room. Shoyu chuckled weakly before collapsing on a couch. He turned when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi Iruka-oji!" Shoyu said cheerfully. Iruka smiled as he sat beside his godson on the couch.

"How's it going Shoyu? Are you still keeping an eye out for Hanami?" Iruka asked. Shoyu nodded.

"Yeah. I wish she would dress more modestly though. She dresses like Anko-oba when Anko-oba was younger," Shoyu complained. Iruka chuckled.

"Did you really throw a dead shark in the Akimichi compound?" Iruka asked. Shoyu nodded proudly.

"Yup! Landed on Hanami's date. She was so angry at me even though her date's hand was getting too low," Shoyu said.

"What about her first boyfriend?" Iruka asked.

"He was bragging to his friends how he was going to get laid."

"And her ex-boyfriend?" Iruka asked, secretly dreading the reason why. It was taking a lot of his patience not to lose his composure.

"He tried to steal one of her panties and bra," Shoyu explained.

"HANAAA-!" Iruka began to scream but Shoyu covered his mouth.

"Don't worry Iruka-oji. I won't let anything happen to her tonight," Shoyu whispered. Shoyu made a hand seal and vanished in a swirl of smoke.

True to his word, Shoyu kept an eye on Hanami while spying on her date. He nearly lost his head when he saw that she was dating a Hyuuga! And on top of that, it was that closet pervert Asenmashi.

The two went to one of the new movie theaters in Konoha to see a movie. Shoyu sneaked in and stood on the ceiling as he watched the two. His eye twitched when he saw Asenmashi do the lame stretching move as he placed his arm around Hanami. Shoyu pulled out a candy piece and threw it at Asenmashi. Shoyu growled and lost concentration as Hanami leaned in closer. Shoyu fell down and crashed into Asenmashi.

"What the? SHOYU!" Hanami screamed. Shoyu stood up nervously and placed his hands in front of Hanami in a placating manner.

"Now Hanami. Let's not do anything we won't regret later," Shoyu said nervously. He quickly made a hand seal and vanished.

"SHOYU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Hanami screamed.

Shoyu sighed as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ooh boy. I'm in big trouble."

He looked down from the tree he was sitting in and felt his ache throb as he watched Hanami cry after her bad date. Shoyu sighed again and placed his face in his hands.

"What do I do?" Shoyu asked silently. He looked down and smiled sadly at the small note on the trunk of the tree.

Shoyu and Hanami. Friends Forever.

Shoyu made a hand seal and vanished.

For a week, Shoyu did not interfere with any other of Hanami's dates. He let them be as he watched Asenmashii and Hanami make-out and do other things that twisted Shoyu's stomach. After three completely clean dates, Shoyu had a gut feeling something was wrong so he decided to follow Asenmashii.

The next day, Shoyu followed Asenmashi to a small movie theater. To Shoyu's anger, Asenmashi went on a date with some civilian girl. Shoyu quickly pulled out a small camera and made several photos. He stored them in his pocket and vanished to his house.

"Hi Shoyu! You finished spying on your little girlfriend Hanami?"

"KAASAN! She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend," Shoyu yelled. He turned to see his mother, Shizune smiling.

"Right as if we belief that," a rough voice said. Shoyu looked and saw his father, Zabuza, coming in the house with a smirk on his face.

"You know, you shouldn't write your personal thoughts in a diary son," Zabuza scolded. To Shoyu's eternal embarrassment, Zabuza flicked open a small black book and read a passage aloud.

"Dear Diary, today is Valentine's Day and I have the perfect gift for Hanami-hime. I've bought her a dozen of her favorite flowers, foxgloves and some dangos. I hope this year I can finally have the chance to say I Love You to Hanami-hime. I hope everything goes right."

Zabuza chuckled as he closed the diary shut. "You know, you were such a chicken on that day."

Shoyu blushed deep maroon and stormed off to his room while he listened to his dad laugh.

Shizune glared at Zabuza. "Shut up Zabuza-kun. You were worse on your first date remember?"

Zabuza paled as he palmed his face. "Please don't make me remember that?"

"A simple walk around Konoha became a survival game with you taking a wrong turn and landing us both in the Aburame forest, through the Inuzaka hunting grounds, then through the red light district," Shizune said harshly. Zabuza cringed.

"You're right honey-"

"And furthermore, you're sleeping on the couch tonight!" Shizune said.

"But-!"

"COUCH NOW! SLEEP!"

"Yes ma'am," Zabuza said in a small voice.

Shoyu took a deep breath as he went to Hanami's house. He fingered the developed photos as he knocked the door. The door opened to reveal Hanami.

"YOU!" Hanami growled. Hanami pulled out a kunai and threw it at Shoyu. Shoyu dodged it.

"Hey Hanami? How are things with Asenmashii?" Shoyu asked. Hanami paused in the middle of throwing another kunai.

"The better now since your spying stunt," Hanami said. Shoyu sighed.

"Hanami, I'm going to say this bluntly. Stop dating Asenmashii," Shoyu said.

"WHAT? NO I WILL NOT STOP DATING MY BOYFRIEND YOU INSUFFERABLE. USELESS, ASSHOLE!" Hanami screamed. She began pulling out explosive tags. Shoyu began to sweat.

"Hanami, I know you're angry at me-"

"ANGRY? I'M MORE THAN ANGRY!" Hanami screamed. Shoyu somersaulted as tags began flying. One of the tags clipped Shoyu and he was caught in an explosion. Hanami watched with a grim face as Shoyu flew away from the Umino residence. She slammed the door and watched Shoyu walk away.

"Hmph. He deserved it," Hanami said. She turned and saw Anko looking at her sternly. "Hey okaasan."

"What was that about?" Anko asked.

"That stuck up jerk Shoyu told me to break up with my boyfriend," Hanami said. Anko sighed.

"What happened between you two? You were once best friends?" Anko asked.

"Yeah we were until that Valentine's day when he snubbed me the entire day. Then he began avoiding me," Hanami said regretfully. "To tell you the truth I miss him."

"Awww sweety. It will all work out," Anko said. Hanami nodded and went up to her room.

At six o'clock, Hanami arrived at the movie theater to see Asenmashii at the door holding two tickets. She grinned when he held out two tickets to the movie she had wanted to see.

"Thanks Asen-kun!" Hanami squealed. She blushed when Asenmashii kissed her in the cheek.

"Anything for you my little Hanami!" The pair went to watch the movie. They watched for several minutes until the doors banged open and the film stopped. Immediately, there were cries of protests.

"What the hell?"

"Hey turn the movie back!"

"Come on! Movie!"

"Alright people you'll get your movie just let me settle something here?" a voice called out. Everyone turned to see Shoyu. Hanami stood up.

"Shoyu, what are you doing?" Hanami asked. This was unlike anything Shoyu would usually do.

"Hanami I told you to stop dating Asenmashii. Here's the reason why," Shoyu said. He tossed Hanami an envelope. Hanami opened it and pulled out the photos. Her eyes widened and she whirled to face Asenmashii.

"Are these pictures of you and YOUR OTHER GIRLFRIEND?" Hanami asked.

"Of course not. That's one of my teammates," Asenmashii.

"Oh really?" Shoyu asked. A girl with short black hair stomped into the movie theater. Many of the people in the audience were chuckling at the drama unfolding before them.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" the black haired girl shouted.

"Who is she?" Hanami asked.

"Nobody," Asenmashii said.

"Oh really?" the black haired girl asked. She pulled out a photo of Asenmashii and her kissing with the words Ume and Asenmashii. "I thought you cared for me you asshole."

The girl stomped away. Hanami turned to Asenmashii with betrayed eyes and ran away with tears in her eyes. As she passed Shoyu, she heard him whisper.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Shoyu glared at the Hyuuga and cracked his neck. He could see sweat dribble down the Hyuuga's face. Shoyu cracked his knuckled loudly and grinned sadistically.

"Well Asshole. Let me show you what happens when you mess with Hanami."

Several members in the audience chuckled and cheered as they watched Shoyu mercilessly pummel the Hyuuga into a steaming, crying, pile of mush. They even egged Shoyu on.

"Use your elbow!"

"Give him the one, two in the breadbasket!"

"The chin!"

"Knee him!"

"Do the Suplex!"

After several minutes, Hanami finally arrived at a tree where she goes to cry. She chuckled sadly when she saw the words that Shoyu and her carved years ago.

"Hey Hanami-chan." Hanami turned to see Shoyu standing several feet away. "Can I sit by you?"

"Sure," Hanami said. Shoyu sat by her.

"I'm sorry," Shoyu said. "I didn't want you to get hurt but you did get hurt after all."

"It could be worse," Hanami said. "Its better I found out now. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Shoyu said. After several moments, Shoyu chuckled. "Hanami-chan."

"What?"

"Remember when we carved that on the tree?"

Hanami giggled. "Yeah. You gave me a bunch of flowers and a small pendant for my birthday. It was also that day when we finally climbed the tree."

"And I fell out only for you to catch me," Shoyu concluded. "But we both fell out."

"On Ero-sennin!" Hanami said laughing. Shoyu also started laughing. When they finished, Hanami turned around.

"Shoyu, what happened on Valentine's day two years ago?" Hanami asked. Shoyu froze.

"Umm. Um. Uh I-."

"Spit it out!" Hanami demanded.

"I couldn't face you."

"Why?" Hanami demanded. "WHY? WHY DID YOU HURT ME?"

Shoyu sighed and grabbed Hanami's neck. With a swift movement pulled her close and kissed her. Hanami was surprised at first but eventually closed her eyes and kissed deeper. Shoyu's eyes widened. After a few minutes, both of them separated.

"That was-," Hanami said.

"Amazing," Shoyu finished. Hanami nodded. She scooted closer to Shoyu's side. She intertwined her fingers with Shoyu's. "Does this mean you're my girlfriend, Hanami-hime?"

"Only if you're my boyfriend, Shoyu-kun," Hanami said. Hanami laid her head on Shoyu's shoulder and sighed in content.

Nearby in the bushes Anko, Iruka, and Shizune were in the bushes looking through a pair of binoculars while Zabuza was in a treetop.

"Kawaii! They're so romantic," Shizune said.

"It reminds me of us, right Iruka-kun?" Anko asked. Iruka nodded.

"Even though Shoyu resembles Zabuza so much, he acts more like Shizune and Iruka while Hanami is like Anko and Zabuza in attitude."

"Whatever," Zabuza mumbled. "We should go now."

"YOU HAVE NO TASTE!" Shizune and Anko screamed. Iruka nodded in agreement.

"KAASAN?! TOUSAN?!"

**"Metsujutsu: Chaos Wave!"**

**"Ninpou: Explosion Flurry!"**

A huge flurry of explosion tags flew at the parents along with a barrage of chakra blades. The blades lit up causing a humongous explosion driving away the meddlesome parents.

Up in the Hokage mountain Tsunade chuckled.

"Nothing is as fiery like the passion of young love."

"YES TSUNADE-SAMA! YOUNG LOVE IS SO YOUTHFUL!"

"YES GAI-SENSEI! YOU ARE SO YOUTHFUL!"

BAM!

The End.

**A Girl Worth Fighting For.**

Team 7 consisting of Choji, Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru were on a 4 man S-class mission to Iwa on a covert mission.

"Man I'm tired," Choji complained. "Can't we rest?"

"Come on Choji, keep up," Shino said. "Hey Kiba, how about a some encouragement?"

"Yeah instead of thinking about your tired your tired feet and your hungry stomach on this hair raising, dangerous, and suicide mission, think of a girl worth fighting for," Kiba said.

"A girl worth fighting for?" Shikamaru asked. Kiba nodded.

_**"A girl worth fighting for!"** _Kiba said in a singsong voice. Shikamaru grinned.

**_"I want her prettier than the moon and peaceful as the night,"_** Shikamaru sang.

**_"My girl will marvel at my strength,"_** Kiba sang. **_"Adore my battle scars."_**

**_"I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like. It all depends on what she cooks like: Beef, Pork, Chicken, Mmmm,"_** Choji sang.

**_"Bet the girls thought you are the charmer,"_** Kiba sang to Shino.

**_"And I bet the ladies love a man in amour,"_** Choji sang.

**_"You can guess what we missed the most since we've been off to war,"_** Kiba sang. **_"What do we want?"_**

**_"A girl worth fighting for!"_** Choji and Shikamaru sang loudly.

**_"My girl will have no faults and I bet you'll find!"_** Choji sang. Kiba elbowed Shino.

**_"How about a girl who's got a brain and always speaks her mind?"_** Shino sang awkwardly.

**_"Nah!"_** Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru sang

**_"My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her,"_** Kiba sang.

**_"He thinks he's such a lady's man," _**Shikamaru grumbled. Kiba turned and smashed his head on a branch.

**_"I've got a girl at home who's not like any other,"_** Shino said.

**_"The only girl who'd love him is his mother," _**Kiba snapped.

_**"But when we come home in victory, they'll line up on the door!" **_Choji sang.

**_"What do we want?"_** Shikamaru asked,

**_"A girl worth fighting for!"_** Kiba and Shikamaru sang.

**_"I wish that I had-"_** Shino sang.

**_"A GIRL WORTH FIGHTING FOR!"_**

"Ahem, you're song is beautiful but surrender. You're outnumbered."

Team 7 looked around and saw Iwa-nins everywhere around them. Shino glared at his team.

"You're idiots. All of you. Is this what you wanted?"

"Nope," Kiba grinned cheekily. "We want-"

**_"A girl worth fighting for!"_** Choji and Shikamaru sang.

Many of the Iwa-nins sweat dropped at the Konoha ninjas.

"How did we lose the war against them?"

"A GIRL WORTH FIGHTING FOR!" Choji, Kiba, and Shikamaru sang as Team 7 charged.

**Konohamaru's Test.**

"Alright, now that you're a chuunin you can summon the Monkey clan if you can pass the test," Asuma said.

"YATTA!"

"Konohamaru. Pay attention. When you summon the Monkey Contract, you must answer the sage's questions," Asuma scolded. "Out of all of our clan, only my old man has answered the questions correctly."

Konohamaru nodded. He bit his thumb and made several hand seals.

**"Kuchiyose: Monkey!"** A baboon came from the smoke carrying a strange crooked staff. The baboon cackled and danced around.

"Um, hello?" Konohamaru said.

"Lalala sumbawe banana squash a la who dado," the baboon sang. The baboon did this for several minutes before Konohamaru growled.

"Will you cut that out?!"

"I can't, it grows right back out!" the baboon giggled.

"Who are you?"

"Konohamaru Sarutobi."

"No."

"No?"

"That is not who you are?"

"Then who am I?"

"Come closer, I tell you," the baboon said. Konohamaru leaned in.

"Asadena a squash banana hehehehe!" the baboon cackled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are a baboon and I'm not."

"No I'm not!" Konohamaru argued. **"Ninpou: Shadow Clone!"**

Six clones appeared and attacked the baboon. The baboon was able to dispel all six of the clones with surprising agility.

"DAAUGH!" Konohamaru growled.

"Who are you?" the baboon asked.

"A monkey's uncle," Konohamaru answered sarcastically.

"Correct!" the baboon said. "You are now able to summon the monkey brethren! Heeheeehee!"

The baboon vanished leaving an ecstatic Konohamaru and an exasperated Asuma.

"THAT WAS THE ANSWER?!" Asuma roared.

**Peeper.**

Jiraiya giggled as he approached a hot spring in this new Sound village. He knew the dangers of Orochimaru but spying is number one priority. He giggled lecherously as he heard grunting coming from the springs. He expertly drilled a peek hole in the fence and looked in.

After one second of looking, Jiraiya plugged the hole. He shuddered violently.

"My mind is violated!" Jiraiya cried. He turned and slammed his head into a tree trunk until his memory was wiped blank from the event.

A few months later.

Naruto grinned sadistically. Jiraiya gulped and regretted on saying the last words.

"You will write a gay novel featuring you and Orochimaru as lovers and give a copy to Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao," Naruto said. Jiraiya froze in shock.

All of his repressed memories of what he saw in the Sound springs came back to him. Jiraiya felt his heart slow and stop.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Nightmare.**

Shino sighed as he laid his head down on his sleeping bag. Around him, Choji, Kiba, and Shikamaru were staring at the skies.

"Hey guys, after we get to Konoha, what are you going to do?" Kiba asked.

"Lie around and look at clouds," Shikamaru said.

"Help in the Akuri Ichiitaba kitchen," Choji said.

"Go DJ in the club," Shino said.

"Hm, just wondering," Kiba said. "G'night!"

"Night all!" Choji said.

That night, Kiba dreamed he was back at the Chuunin celebratory dance. He looked around and saw Choji and Ino along with Tenten and Neji waltzing to a slow song. He looked in front of him and saw that Hinata was smiling at him. He smiled back nervously as he listened to the romantic song Shino put. Each step brought Hinata and Kiba closer together. Soon they were only an inch apart. Kiba gasped as Hinata kissed him.

"Oh Kiba," Hinata whispered. Kiba opened his eyes and saw Hinata's face melting to reveal his sister's face.

"Oh Kiba," Hana said flirty.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Kiba screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Choji bellowed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Shikamaru screamed.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"** all three of them screamed in unison. Shino groaned and slapped all three of them.

"Get a hold of yourselves! We're shinobis for Kami's sake!" Shino said.

"But! Hana! Nightmare! Aaugh!" Kiba sputtered. Choji chuckled.

"Are you finally going to admit that you have a sister complex?" Shikamaru said.

"Yes! That's the reason! That's-! What! I do not have a sister complex!" Kiba yelled.

"Go to bed now!" Shino commanded. Choji and Shikamaru went right back to sleep while Kiba snuffled a bit.

"I don't have a sister complex," Kiba said defensively.

"Damn mutt interrupted my dream," Shino thought as he went back to counting beetles.

**A Talk and a Dance and a Song.**

Gaara sighed as he leaned back. He watched as his sand complete his paperwork. Soon the large amount of paperwork was finished. He heard a knock at the door and looked up.

"Come in," Gaara said. The door opened to reveal Temari, Tayuya, and Kankuro.

"Hey bro! We're returning from the S-class from Cloud," Kankuro said. He was smacked by Temari's fan. "What the hell bitch?"

Temari ignored Kankuro's insult. "We have the scroll here for you Kazekage-sama."

"You don't have to address me by my title Niichan," Gaara said. He took the scroll from Temari.

"What now Gaara-kun?" Tayuya asked. Gaara turned to the redhead. Underneath his sand armor, Gaara felt his face flush. He quickly looked down and found what his daily planner.

"For now, you have a week's rest," Gaara said. "Dismissed."

"Hai!" Tayuya winked at Gaara and waved goodbye to him as she left.

"Wait! Temari, may I have a moment with you?" Gaara called. Temari cocked her head to the side confused as the other two left.

"What do you need Gaara?" Temari asked. Gaara made a hand seal first. The walls glowed bright green. When the walls faded, Gaara looked at Temari.

"During this past week, I have been experiencing symptoms of a very strange illness," Gaara said.

"What are the symptoms? Couldn't you ask a doctor?" Temari asked. Gaara shook his head.

"It would not be best for anyone except you to know if I am potentially sick," Gaara said. Temari nodded.

"So what's wrong?" Temari asked.

"The first symptom is that my body temperature is constantly fluctuating around Tayuya. Also, red patches appear on my cheeks if it wasn't for my sand armor. Next was the sudden fascination of Tayuya's body and literally everything about her. And-,"

"Tayuya's favorite bra color?" Temari asked quickly.

"Ruby red!" Gaara answered without thinking. He glared at Temari. "As I was saying, I found myself unable to speak in front of Tayuya and also I feel like I have something flapping in my stomach."

Temari could not help but grin at her brother. "Gaara you are not sick."

"Then what is going on?" Gaara asked.

"You're in love," Temari said.

"I'm in what?" Gaara asked. Temari sighed.

"When a person becomes older, their body begins to produce a chemical that causes them to be attracted to the opposite sex," Temari explained. Gaara nodded.

"However, when a male finds a girl or vice versa that is perfect for them, they will start to experience symptoms such as yours."

"So what do I do?" Gaara asked.

"For the next part, I need Baki-sensei and Kankuro," Temari ordered. Gaara nodded. He pressed a button on his desk.

"Matsuri, I need Kankuro and Baki to come to my office immediately!" Gaara ordered.

"Right away Gaara-sama," Matsuri said. After five minutes, there were knocking on the door. Gaara opened it to allow Kankuro and Baki in.

"Gaara? What is so important?" Baki asked.

"Temari, Baki and Kankuro are here. What is it you need them to do?" Gaara asked. Kankuro and Baki turned to Temari.

"I need Baki to explain to Gaara what a date is," Temari said.

"Nani?" Baki exclaimed. Kankuro snickered at Baki's misfortune.

"And I need Kankuro to give Gaara the Talk!"

"NANI?! DAMN YOU VILE WOMAN!" Kankuro exclaimed while Baki snickered at Kankuro's misfortune. "Come on, can't I just give him an Icha Icha book?"

"Absolutely not!"

"But-!"

"Kankuro! Baki! You will do as Temari says or else I will make both of you Academy Teachers!" Gaara ordered.

"DAMNIT!"

After several hours of extremely embarrassing talking, Gaara finally got the message.

"So to cure these symptoms, I must date Tayuya?" Gaara asked. Temari nodded. She glared at Baki and Kankuro because both of them became drunk during the embarrassing talk.

"And after I marry her I must-,"

"Yes, yes, yes," Temari said hurriedly.

"So how do I ask Tayuya for a date?" Gaara asked. Temari whispered several instructions in Gaara's ears. Gaara nodded.

"Do exactly as I say," Temari said.

"Fine, Temari," Gaara said. He vanished in a swirl of sand. And reappeared in front of Tayuya's apartment carrying a bouquet of white roses. He knocked on the door and waited.

"WHO THE HELL WANTS TO-? Oh Kazekage-sama, how may I help you?" Tayuya asked.

"Um Tayuya, I just wanted to ask if you were free tomorrow night if you would like to have dinner with me?" Gaara asked.

"What?" Tayuya asked, completely surprised.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Gaara asked.

"Um sure. Will you meet me here tomorrow at 1800?" Tayuya asked.

"As you wish, my Hidama," Gaara said and vanished in a swirl of sand. Tayuya closed the door and looked around to see if anyone was around. After she was sure that no one was around, she sighed.

"What am I going to do?

The next day, Tayuya paced nervously as she fidgeted with a ruby red kimono decorated with golden flowers. She nearly choked as she heard a knock on the door. She yanked open the door to see Temari.

"What the fuck are you doing here Temari?" Tayuya asked.

"I'm just here to say that be natural and try not to curse a lot. Its one of Gaara's pet peeves," Temari advised. "Oh and wash of your makeup. He liked you the way without the makeup."

"Thanks Temari," Tayuya said. Temari grinned.

"To tell you the truth, Gaara is completely clueless in dating so don't be too aggressive and don't be afraid to tell Gaara the truth," Temari advised.

A knock on the door was heard. Temari made a hand seal.

"Good luck!" Temari vanished in a small tornado. Tayuya quickly wiped off her makeup and opened the door.

Gaara was dressed in a loose button up shirt, khakis, dress shoes and had a tan overcoat with a tanuki emblazoned on it. Gaara bowed in a courtly manner.

"Good evening Tayuya. These are for you," Gaara said. He pulled out a rare golden desert rose. Tayuya gasped and accepted it. She placed it in her hair and smiled at Gaara. Gaara gave her a small nervous smile. "It looks good Tayuya."

"Thank you Gaara," Tayuya said. She gently held Gaara's arm and pulled close to Gaara. "Now where are we going?"

Gaara chuckled softly and made a hand seal. Immediately, sand swirled around their feet forming a small platform. Tayuya gave a small shriek as the platform began to rise.

"Hold on Tayuya," Gaara said. The platform rose in the sky. Gaara made the platform fly and circle around the village until they arrived at the most prestigious restaurant in Suna, the Golden Oasis. Gaara dispelled the platform and led Tayuya inside.

"Welcome Kazekage-sama! The whole restaurant is at your disposal," a waiter said. The waiter led the couple to a table that had an old style flame lamp lit. Once Gaara and Tayuya sat down, waiters appeared and served them a meal unlike any other. Around the pair, a small band of musicians played soft music.

After a while, the musicians began playing a slow soft melody that one of the waitresses recognized. Tayuya closed her song at the melody and stood up. She pulled Gaara to his feet and the couple began dancing gracefully. As they sang, the waitress began singing the tune in a clear wonderful voice

**_Just a little change _**

**_Small to say the least_**

**_Both a little scared_**

**_Neither one prepared_**

**_Beauty and the Beast._**

**_Ever the same_**

**_Ever a surprise_**

**_Ever as before_**

**_Ever just as sure_**

**_As the sun will rise_**

**_Tale as old as time_**

**_Tune as old as song_**

**_Bitter sweet and strange_**

**_Finding you can change_**

**_Learning you were wrong._**

When the song ended, Gaara dipped Tayuya low. Tayuya giggled a bit before kissing Gaara lightly. Gaara smiled widely and brought her back to her feet. For the whole an hour the couple danced.

At midnight, Gaara teleported Tayuya and himself to the Kazekage sanctuary. The couple sat on a bench and stared at the stars.

"Gaara, did you ever have a wish come true?" Tayuya asked. Gaara turned to her.

"I had one come true tonight," Gaara said.

"Really?" Tayuya asked. Gaara nodded. Their faces came closer and closer until-.

"WAAAUGH!" Thud.

The pair turned to see Kankuro in a heap. Gaara sighed as he turned to see Temari and Baki standing.

"I'm sorry Tayuya. It looks like I have to go," Gaara said regretfully. He made a hand seal and sand grabbed his siblings along with his sensei. The small group vanished in a swirl of sand. Tayuya sighed and sniffed the rose that Gaara gave her. She stared at the sky and the Kazekage statues around her.

"I can't fall in love even though he's cute, charming, and sweet. I'll be only a weakness to him," Tayuya said to herself.

**_"If there's a prize for rotten judgement_**

**_I guess I've already won that_**

**_No man is worth the aggravation_**

**_That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_**

Kazekage statues

**_"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_**

**_He's the Earth and heaven to you_**

**_Try to keep it hidden_**

**_Honey, we can see right through you_**

**_Girl, ya can't conceal it_**

**_We know how ya feel and_**

**_Who you're thinking of "_**

Tayuya

**_No chance, no way_**

**_I won't say it, no, no_**

Kazekage statues

**_You swoon, you sigh_**

**_why deny it, uh-oh_**

Tayuya

**_It's too cliché_**

**_I won't say I'm in love_**

**_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_**

**_It feels so good when you start out_**

**_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_**

**_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_**

**_Oh_**

Kazekage statues

**_You keep on denying_**

**_Who you are and how you're feeling_**

**_Baby, we're not buying_**

**_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_**

**_Face it like a grown-up_**

**_When ya gonna own up_**

**_That ya got, got, got it bad_**

Tayuya

**_No chance, now way_**

**_I won't say it, no, no_**

Kazekage statues

**_Give up, give in_**

**_Check the grin you're in love_**

Tayuya

**_This scene won't play,_**

**_I won't say I'm in love_**

Kazekage statues

**_You're doin flips read our lips_**

**_You're in love_**

Tayuya

**_You're way off base_**

**_I won't say it_**

**_Get off my case_**

**_I won't say it_**

Kazekage statues

**_Girl, don't be proud_**

**_It's O.K. you're in love_**

Tayuya

**_Oh_**

**_At least out loud,_**

**_I won't say I'm in love_**

Tayuya sighed as she stared up in the sky to see a beautiful shooting star streak into the sky.

"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."

**Props to Darth Valgaav and to Disney along with other people who read Bloodline Destroyer.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks**

**oso1991**


	32. Chapter 31

**Akatsuki and ROOT moves**

In Konoha, Danzo was on top of the Hokage mountain drinking tea. He smiled for the first time in over thirty years and looked at the darkening stormy skies. The skies rumbled as rain threatened to fall. He lowered his gaze to the city of Konoha and watched the battle below.

Konoha was in flames.

Choji grunted as an Akatsuki follower (AF) punched him. Choji returned the favor by inflating his fist and slam it into the AF's head. The AF's head was separated from the body due to the force of Choji's fist. Beside him, Hinata stopped a ROOT's heart with a Jyuuken to the heart.

"How the hell did this happen?" Choji asked Hinata.

"I'm not sure but there is someone high who is a traitor," Hinata said. She ducked a katana swing and kicked an AF's head. Choji swung his kanabo and knocked away two ROOT members away.

"Choji! Hinata!" Choji and Hinata turned to see Ino and their sensei, Kurenai waving at them. The duo battled their way clear to their two teammates.

"Kurenai-sensei, what's going on?" Hinata asked. Ino deflected some shuriken with her kunai and stabbed an AF.

"I'm not sure. However, we need to get to the Hokage's tower," Kurenai said. She made several hand seals. **"Ninpou: Demonic Illusion!"**

The AFs and ROOTs around them began screaming as they were trapped in a nightmare. Kurenai signaled to her team. They jumped to the rooftops in a formation and began traveling to the Hokage's tower, knocking their enemies away. In a couple of minutes, they arrived at the Hokage's tower. They slipped into the bunker underground where all of the loyal ninjas of Konoha were meeting. The two guards, Kotetsu and Izumo nodded as they let Kurenai's team in. Inside, Tsunade was giving a speech to all of the ninjas.

"As you may have noticed, Konoha is under attack. However the enemies are not foreign ninjas but ROOT ninjas under the control of Danzou. In addition to ROOT ninjas, there is another enemy, Akatsuki followers. They are led by two members who are S-class criminals. They are Zetsu and a person called Kazuzu. Luckily, both of them are not joining the battle."

"However, our objective is clear. We need to kill Danzou, eliminate ROOT, and drive off the Akatsuki force. Understood?"

"HAI!"

BOOM!

Everyone turned to see a shark-like man holding a very large sword at the doorway carrying Kotetsu and Izumo on his shoulder. The shark-like man grinned as he placed the two ninjas near the ruined doorway.

"Hello, Hokage-sama. We're allies sent by the Mizukage," the shark-like man said. "I'm Kisame and my companion is not with me."

"Here I am!" a slurred voice called out. All of the Konoha ninjas watched as a man with a ragged beard stumbled in the room. He walked with a drunken swagger and carried a large sake bottle in his hand.

"I'm (hic, hic) Musama (hic)! Pleased ta meetcha! (hic, hic)" the man said, obviously drunk out of his mind.

"We're here by orders of the Mizukage. We're here to stop the rebellion," Kisame said. He tossed Tsunade a scroll. Tsunade grabbed it and quickly read it. She then looked up and nodded,

"Kisame, Musama. The attacking force is stationed east of Konoha's gates. In that area, the majority of the AFs along with their leaders are there," Tsunade said. "Feel free not to take any captives."

"Hahaha! Finally an all out battle! Come on Musama! I'm not missing out on this!" Kisame said happily. Both ninjas made a hand seal and vanished in a puddle of water that quickly disappeared.

"Hokage-sama are you sure that we trust those two?" a ninja asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Neither of them would dare disobey a direct command from the Mizukage. Also it would be best if you would stay out of their way."

"Hai."

"Now go! Report back here at midnight. Fight! Fight for our village!" Tsunade cried. All of the shinobis roared in agreement and flooded out of the room.

In the Akatsuki's camp, two guards were on duty. Both of them were bored out of their minds and were reading Icha Icha. After a while, they heard stumbling and hiccupping noises. They stood up and pulled out a kunai. Soon Musama stumbled up, staggering with a grin on his face.

"G'day ta ya! (hic, hic) Blargh! I'm a monster! Blargh!" Musama slurred. The two guards watched as the drunken man began walking towards the camp.

"Excuse me but you're not allowed here," one of the guards said. Musama continued to stumble towards the camp. The guard decided to throw one at the stranger as a warning shot. He threw his kunai so it would just miss Musama's neck.

Thwack. The second guard looked in shock as he watched his partner fall to the ground dead with a kunai in his neck. The guard charged Musama and threw a punch at Musama. Musama bent backwards, avoiding the punch, and straightened up. Musama then swayed as he easily avoided a taijutsu combo. After the guard threw his last punch, Musama swayed then struck the guard in the throat with a hooked finger, collapsing the guard's throat.

"Good job Musama," Kisame said. He strode past the dead guards and made several hand seals as he entered the camp.

**"Suiton: Exploding water Shockwave!"** Kisame spat a humongous amount of water that flooded the whole camp. Kisame continued to spit water until the camp was a lake. Kisame then made another series of hand seals.

**"Kuchiyose: Shark Pack!"** A pack of sharks appeared in the water and began tearing apart any ninja in the water with vicious bites. Kisame laughed in glee as he saw several ninjas pull themselves out of the water and charge at him. Kisame began charging and used his sword, Samehade, to block a katana. He kicked another ninja, sending the unfortunate ninja over thirty feet away. Kisame smirked as he shoved off the first ninja and used his sword to shave away the ninja's throat. Kisame turned and swung his sword, smashing a ninja into his comrades. All of them fell into the water and were torn apart by sharks. Kisame then ducked a ration jutsu and threw his sword at the ninja. The ninja gaped as the humongous sword stabbed through his chest. Kisame pulled on the bandages and retrieved his sword just in time to decapitate another ninja.

Musama was also fighting ninjas. His drunken staggering weaving tired many of the ninjas and allowed him to avoid several barrages of ninjutsu and weapons. Musama swung his limbs in a wild manner knocking out many ninjas. Musama made several hand seals and faced the ninjas.

**"Raiton: Lightning Cannon!"** Orbs of lightning fired out everywhere in an unpredictable manner. Instead of firing straight, the orbs swerved and curved hitting ninjas or other things. Kisame had to bat away an orb.

"Damn it Musama, watch where you're firing those things," Kisame said. He turned and saw Kazuzu standing on the water. Kazuzu hunched down as he forced a masked creature out of his back. Kisame watched in interest as the masked creature charged him. Kisame swung his sword and chopped off a chunk of the creature's body.

"So who're you?" Kisame asked.

"Kazuzu," Kazuzu said. Kisame grinned.

"So you're the guy that Naruto beat," Kisame said. "Hope you're more of a challenge."

Kisame made several hand seals and slammed his hand into the lake they were standing on.

**"Suiton: Geyser Blast!"** Pillars of steaming water began blasting out in a random pattern. Kazuzu was forced to jump away before the geyser nearly blew half his body. Kazuzu made a series of hand seals and a stone dragon erupted from a nearby bank. Kisame sliced the stone dragon apart.

**"Raiton: Thunder Hydra!" **An enormous multi-headed snake made of lightning flew towards Kisame at an impressive speed. Kisame jumped out of the water and onto the bank. One of the snakeheads hit the bank but the other heads still followed Kisame.

**"Fuuton: Wind Blast!" **Musama squinted then blew a huge gust at the bright hydra, dispelling the technique.

"Over here drunkard!" Musama stumbled as thorny vines appeared out of the ground, nearly skewering him. Musama began walking unsteadily as he weaved in and out of the vines, avoiding all of them.

Zetsu's eye twitched at the ease Musama avoided the vines. Musama chuckled and unzipped his pants. Zetsu along with Kazuzu watched with astonishment as Musama peed on the vines.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Zetsu roared. Musama chuckled unconcerned as he finished his business and lazily bent back, avoiding a thorny vine. Zetsu growled as he made a hand seal. All of the vines that had appeared were mutated into large flowers that either spat out acid or had jaws. Musama squinted and barely dodged a bite. Musama giggled drunkenly and pulled out, to Zetsu's and Kazuzu's surprise, a steel barstool around three feet long. Musama began waving the stool around wildly, smashing away the vines. Zetsu growled as he pulled a thorny vine out and cracked it like a whip. Zetsu swung the whip at Musama. Musama knocked it away using his stool and charged drunkenly at Zetsu. Zetsu tried to hit Musama again but Musama had managed to be close enough to hit Zetsu with the stool. Musama ducked the whip and smashed Zetsu in the head with a stool. Zetsu saw flowers as he stumbled back from the hit. Musama went behind Zetsu and swung his stool again, smashing it into the back of Zetsu's skull.

Kazuzu turned backed to Kisame and made several hand seals.

**"Doton: Earth Dragon!" **A huge dragon made of stone erupted from the ground and sped toward Kisame. Kisame stabbed the dragon with his sword. When the dragon was gone, Kisame looked around to see Kazuzu in front of him. Kazuzu punched Kisame in the throat causing Kisame to fly back. Kisame crashed into the water but and begin to sink. Kazuzu breathed a sigh of relief for the brief reprise.

**"Suiton: Whale Slam!"** A humongous whale made of water came out of the lake and jumped high. The whale then fell and landed on Kazuzu. Kazuzu gasped as the water early drowned him. Kazuzu was lifted out of the water by a hand and smashed into the ground. Kazuzu made a hand seal and vanished into the earth.

**"Doton: Boulder Barrage!"** Kisame was laughing in glee as he batted away boulders with his sword. Kisame dropped his sword for a second and made several hand seals.

**"Suiton: Grand Waterfall!"** A pillar of water smashed into Kazuzu. Kazuzu grunted as he tried to form several hand seals. He didn't expect Kisame to jump into his own jutsu though and smash his blade into Kazuzu's face. Kazuzu flew away and slammed into a boulder. Kazuzu looked up and rolled over just in time to avoid a slice from the Samehada. Kazuzu flipped to his feet and kicked Kisame to the side. Kisame stumbled and felt several tentacles grasp on his Samehada and himself. Kisame grinned as he saw Kazuzu's face begin to show signs of chakra exhaustion.

"Hahaha! You can feel it? Samehada leeches chakra if you're close to it. The closer you are the more it eats," Kisame chuckled. Kisame made several hand seals.

**"Suiton: Water Dragon Blast!" **A huge water dragon came out of the lake and slammed into Kazuzu. Kisame manipulated the dragon to push Kazuzu into the lake. Kisame made another series of hand seals when he saw that Kazuzu was in the lake.

**"Suiton: Infinite Sharks!"** Kazuzu felt a shark bite into his ankle. Kazuzu's eyes widened in pain as several more bit onto his limbs. More came and bit down on Kazuzu. All of them began tearing into his skin, ripping him apart. After several moments, all of them stopped and just clung onto Kazuzu. Kazuzu felt a huge surge of chakra coming from all of the sharks. Kazuzu looked up to see Kisame waving at him.

"Boom," Kisame said.

BOOM. A humongous pillar of water exploded as all of the sharks exploded at the same time. Kazuzu was blown out of the water and landed on a boulder. Kisame jumped and swung his sword at Kazuzu before Kazuzu could recover. Kazuzu gasped as he felt his last heart popped by Kisame's sword.

Zetsu glared at the drunk. Musama giggled as he drank from a large bottle of sake. Musama then set the stool on the ground and began making hand seals.

**"Fuuton: Fuujin Ogre Transformation!"** Zetsu stared as a humongous tornado slammed down on Musama. The tornado expanded and began throwing out blades. Zetsu vanished in the earth only to be forced out when a blade of wind made him fly out of the ground. Zetsu stood back up only to stare in the face of a massive ogre with a disk on his back with the kanji ogre. The ogre stood to its full height and raised a massive hammer. Zetsu's eyes widened as the hammer crashed down on him. The impact itself was incredible but the hammer caused a humongous tornado. Zetsu's eardrums were blasted open as he found himself in the middle of a giant tornado yet trapped between a hammer and the ground. Zetsu could feel himself being slowly torn and crushed apart. Zetsu concentrated all of the remaining chakra he had and made a hand seal.

**"Ninpou: Vine Root Drill!"** A huge vine came out of Zetsu's body and pulled Zetsu into the ground. However, the tornado to Zetsu;s horror plucked Zetsu up and after several painful minutes, tore him apart and crushed Zetsu.

Down in the village, Kin was defending the hospital. She had grown over five years. She sighed as she threw a senbon at an AF. She ignored the AF's scream as the senbons hit a pain nerve and made several hand seals. She inhaled deeply and opened her mouth at a group of shinobis.

**"Ninpou: Choral of Sirens!" **A loud chorus of high pitched squealing came out of her mouth. Any of the ninjas in her range were forced on their knees as extremely powerful high pitched vibrations pounded on their ears causing severe mental pain. After several moments she released the jutsu and quickly threw a kunai.

**"Ninpou: Shadow Kunai Clone!"** A shower of kunais rained down on the fallen shinobis killing all of them. Kin turned around and signaled to the injured shinobis behind her.

"Zabuza! Will you drop the book and help us?!" Kin screamed. Zabuza quickly closed his Icha Icha and pulled out his zanbato. Zabuza jumped in front of Kin and sliced two AF's in half with a swing of his sword. Zabuza stabbed his sword deeply into the ground. He planted the palm of his hand on the hilt and swung himself around and kicked away a squad of ROOTs. As soon as he landed, Zabuza quickly made several hand seals.

**"Suiton: Water Blast!"** A huge stream of water appeared and cleared a path away from the hospital.

"Now Kin, move the injured!" Zabuza yelled. Kin made several clones and quickly moved several injured shinobis. Zabuza also made water clones and helped move the injured also. As the clones moved away, Kin jumped to Zabuza's side.

"Is that all the injured?" Zabuza asked. He used the flat of his blade to deflect a shower of shuriken.

"Yeah. We need to advance toward the ROOT camp. There we'll be able to stop the whole rebellion!" Kin said.

"Any allies coming?" Zabuza asked. Kin nodded.

"The Mizukage already sent two powerful ninjas. Sand is lending us a hand if the rebellion last for three days. However, the AF ninjas are retreating while the ROOTs are fighting desperately. Although they caught us by surprise, their numbers are rapidly diminishing."

"That's what's been bothering me," Zabuza explained as he knocked an AF ninja away. "Tsunade told us there were only hundred ninjas. Konoha has over a hundred fifty chuunins and around fifty jounins not counting ANBU. Also there are two S-class ninjas. What are they after?"

**"Katon: Great Fireball!"** Zabuza ducked and avoided a large fireball. He sped toward the ROOT ninja that attacked him and grabbed the ninja's neck. Zabuza used the man as a crude flail and knocked away AF ninjas and ROOT ninjas while Kin made a long series of hand seals.

**"Doton: Swarm of Worms!"** A huge worm swarm came from the earth. The creatures proceeded to charge toward the enemy ninja and swallowed them into the earth.

**"Doton: Mud Wall!" **Sarutobi spat a huge amount of mud and created a tall wall that encircled the Hokage tower. All round the Hokage tower were various Root ninjas trying to get in. Beside Sarutobi, three teams of ANBUs were sniping and using jutsus to keep away the ROOT ninjas.

"How many are there?" Sarutobi yelled. He kicked away a ROOT ninja and stabbed the ROOT with a kunai.

"A lot Hokage-sama! I count ten to twelve teams of four!" an ANBU yelled back. The ANBU ducked a jutsu and used a ninjato to pop a ROOT's heart.

"Hey old man!" Sarutobi turned around to see his grandson smack away an AF with a steel bo staff. Beside him, Moegi was using two kunais to defend Udon while he made seals for a genjutsu.

"Konohamaru! Go to the left side of the Hokage tower and help the ANBU team there!"

"Righto oji!" Konohamaru said. He made several hand seals and slammed his palm on the ground.

**"Kuchiyose: Monkey!"** A large armored gorilla appeared carrying an iron club. The gorilla bowed to Konohamaru. Konohamaru quickly gave the gorilla orders. The gorilla nodded before jumping down the wall. Sarutobi looked down and saw that the gorilla was charging AF ninjas and ROOT ninjas, knocking them off the wall.

In the ANBU center, Asuma and his team were hard pressed as they saw another group of AF ninjas attack the holding cells.

"Dammit! Where are the reinforcements?" Asuma bellowed. He sent chakra through his trench knives and began attacking furiously. He ran out of energy after the twentieth ninja though and signaled his team to retreat. His team quickly made a hand seal and vanished. Asuma made sure his team was out safely and made a hand seal.

**"Ninpou: Shadow Clone!"** Three clones appeared and blocked for Asuma while Asuma made several hand seals.

**"Katon: Burning Ash Smog!" **A large ash cloud appeared and surrounded the large group of ninjas. Asuma clicked his tongue and vanished. Asuma watched from a rooftop nearby as the ash smog exploded into flames, burning the enemy shinobis. The remaining ninjas that were alive stormed the ANBU holding cells. Asuma scowled and turned to Kotetsu.

"Tell the Hokage that we lost the ANBU center," Asuma said. The AF ninjas quickly went in and came out carrying a wrapped bundle around the size of a body. As soon as other enemy ninjas saw the bundle, they turned around and retreated. Asuma's scowl became deeper as he saw that fighting had quit all over Konoha.

"Izumo, come with me to the ANBU center. We have to find out what the ninjas took from there."

Asuma and Izumo jumped to the ANBU center and entered the door cautiously. Strangely, all of the cells were intact and the prisoners were unharmed and asleep. Asuma poked around and saw a drop of blood. He looked around and saw a trail of blood leading for the more dangerous prisoners.

"Izumo, over here and be careful," Asuma said. Asuma followed the trail of blood drops to the lower part of the building. His uneasiness grew as they passed the cells for B-ranked ninjas. They entered the section for the A-rank ninjas and found that the trail of blood led to an open cell. Asuma looked inside and sighed.

"Aw shit," Asuma said. Izumo looked inside and saw Sakura's bleeding corpse staring at the ceiling. Asuma examined the body with a skilled eye. He saw the blackened blood around the edge but no burns.

"She was killed by the Chidori. Aside from Kakashi, Sasuke is the only one who knew the Chidori," Asuma said.

"But I thought Sasuke was imprisoned four years ago for insubordination and attempted murder on Itachi," Izumo said. He tapped the far wall and paused as he heard a loud click.

"What the?" Izumo muttered as a large section of the wall swung open to reveal a winding staircase. "Asuma-taicho!"

"Yeah! Get a team here NOW!"

At the border of the Fire country, around sixty ninjas were gathered in a clearing. All of them were watching as the bundle unveiled Sasuke smirking. Sasuke pulled off the last of the bandages off of him. He chuckled insanely as he opened his right eye. He flexed his new steel arm and watched in satisfaction as a chakra blade popped out of it.

"Well, well. I didn't expect it to work, Danzo-sama," Sasuke said. Danzo appeared from the foliage accompanied with a platoon of ROOT ninjas.

"Did you get it?" Danzo asked. Sasuke nodded as he pulled out a scroll. Sasuke spread blood on the scroll. After the smoke dispersed, a large tome rested in Sasuke's hands.

"Here it is. The Secrets of the Ten Bijuus," Sasuke said. Danzo nodded in approval.

"And the other item?" Danzo asked. Sasuke chuckled evilly as chakra flooded through his right eye. The black pupil gave way to the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"If it wasn't for that jar of Sharingan eyes sealed in that scroll, I wouldn't have been able to remove that fucking seal Naruto gave me," Sasuke said.

"Are you ready to meet the Akatsuki?"

"Yes Danzo-sama," Sasuke said evilly. He was about to turn when an incredible pain flooded out of his left eye. He crumpled to the ground and gasped as his blinded left eye began to see images for the first time in five years.

Sasuke growled in anger as he saw Naruto with his back towards him and holding a sword. Naruto slowly turned to Sasuke and stabbed him in the chest. As Sasuke screamed in pain, he heard Naruto growl like a beast.

_**"Remember Sasuke. If you ever cross paths with me or give me a reason, I will tear your cowardly body into a thousand pieces and feed them to my foxes!"**_

Sasuke screamed in terror as a giant nine-tailed fox appeared in Naruto's place and began to rip him apart, over and over again.

Back in Konoha, Tsunade and Sarutobi scowled as they observed what was in the chamber.

"I never imagined something like this was stored down here," Tsunade said.

"You shouldn't. This building was built on the foundations of the old Konoha Police building when it was ran by the Uchiha clan," Sarutobi said.

"Still to see these things such as a scroll full of jutsus, sealing, and especially genjutsus," Tsunade said. "However, many of these scrolls were used. I can see the Uchiha brat's fingerprints on them."

"However, there seems to be nothing missing," Sarutobi said. He picked up a nodachi and placed it back. When he placed it back though, he saw an imprint of a tome in the dust. "I take that back, something is missing."

"Whatever is missing though, it must be important," Tsunade said. She opened a capinet and saw a book fall out. She opened the book and saw that it was a catalog. "Sarutobi-sensei, there should be a number near that space."

"I see it. The number is 666," Sarutobi said.

"Sarutobi-sensei, the tome's name is The Secrets of the Ten Bijuus."

"Ten? I thought there was nine."

"Yes but the tenth one the Zyuubi. That book contains the secret of unlocking the most powerful demon."

In Kirigakure, Shikkou Kan was outside for a walk when three genins bumped into him. He recognized Inari but not the other two.

"Hello Inari! These two must be your teammates," Shikkou Kan said. Inari nodded. His two teammates were male twins and dressed in identical loose navy pants, dark green shirt and grey vests.

"So who are you?" Shikkou Kan asked one of the twins. The one on the left of Inari answered.

"I'm Yu."

"Yes I'm asking you!" Shikkou Kan said.

"I'm Yu."

"No you're not. I'm me. And you're-?"

"Yu!"

"Are you deaf!?"

"No, Yu's mom is blind."

"Don't talk about my mother, you!"

"Yes?"

"Enough!" Shikkou Kan said. He turned to the other twin. "You?"

"Yes?" Yu asked.

"Not you, you!" Shikkou Kan said.

"Mi!" the other twin, Mi, answered.

"Yes you!"

"Mi!"

"I'm talking to you!"

"Yes?" Yu asked

"Shut up!" Shikkou Kan asked. He turned to Yu. "Who is he!?"

"He is Mi and I am Yu!"

"ENOUGH!" Shikkou Kan roared frustrated.

"Mizukage-sama, my teammates names are Mi and Yu. Mi spelled with an M and I. Yu spelled Y and U," Inari said. Mi and Yu nodded.

"Oh," Shikkou Kan said feeling incredibly foolish. "So where are you guys going?"

"To Jin-sama's lab to deliver his materials for-? What was it again Mi?"

"Gunpowder I think?"

"Jin has always been unique. However, he is brilliant in engineering and science," Shikkou Kan said. "Now hurry up. If you're late I'm sure that Jin might start chasing you with his club."

"A club? I really doubt that he could catch us," Mi said dubiously. Yu nodded in agreement.

"Don't be so sure. My nephew trained with Jin and always came back with a broken bone or two."

"Then you're nephew must not be very fast."

"My nephew is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Demon of the Bloody Storm."

"Inari, I think it would be best to hurry along," Mi said. Yu nodded.

"I agree!"

They were about to move when a flurry of paper shurikens peppered the ground before the genins. The genins immediately went into a triangle formation. Inari had his hands in a hand seals while the twins carried katanas in their hands.

Shikkou Kan peered thought the trees and spotted a flurry of movement. He pulled out a kunai and threw it in the trees. He made several hand seals before pointing his finger in the tree foliage.

**"Raiton: Lightining Spear!"** A bright beam of lightning appeared and flew towards where Shikkou Kan was pointing. A person in black robes came out. She turned to Shikkou Kan with blank eyes.

"Surrender the Kyuubi Jinchuriiki and I will let you live," the woman said.

**"As if Akatsuki! Raiton: Lightning Arrow!"** An extremely fast bolt of lightning pierced the woman in the forehead. The woman smiled before she fell apart into paper. Shikkou Kan growled as he made several hand seals.

**"Kuchiyose: Dragon!"** A large dragon, twenty feet long appeared. Before the dragon could say anything, Shikkou Kan interrupted him.

"Get the genins out of here! Now!" Shikkou Kan said. He dodged another flurry of paper before sending a water jutsu. The genins cried out but were silenced as the dragon flew away.

"Who are you?" Shikkou Kan asked.

"You should remember Tawake. After all we did fight years ago in Amegakure. Right comrade?"

Shikkou Kan turned to stare into the eyes of the Rin'negan. He growled and pulled out a katana.

"Pein! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and to kill you."

"Hmph! You aren't going to find him and from what I've seen, you won't be able to beat him either," Shikkou Kan said.

"A simple brat won't be able to stand up to the Rin'negan!" Pein said.

"Haha. His bloodline will make sure you and your six bodies will rot in the ground!" Shikkou Kan said. "Fuuton: Storm Hurricane!"

Pein looked up to see the clear clue skies darkening as huge storm clouds covered the sky. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed as huge drops of rain fell, nullifying the paper techniques of Pein's partner, Konan.

"Yahaha! Mizukage-sama! Looks like you could use a little help." Pein turned in time to see Jin behind him, carrying his bazooka. Pein's eyes widened as the weapon gave a loud clunk.

"Fire in the hole!" Jin said gleefully. A large rocket screamed towards Pein. Pein made several hand seals but had to jump since the rocket moved faster than he could react. Pein turned around to see Azrael pointing a fist at him.

**"Sekka ya!"** A chakra cannonball slammed into Pein. Pein vanished into smoke but appeared in front of Shikkou Kan.

**"Shigan!"** Pein moved back in time to dodge a spear-like finger from Shikkou Kan. He grabbed Shikkou Kan's arm and kicked him. Shikkou Kan grinned and exploded. Pein flew backwards to be kicked back. He jumped to his feet to face Shikkou Kan. Pein made several hand seals and stomped.

**"Doton: Earth Dragon!"** As a huge stone dragon formed, a rocket from Jin blew it up. Jin grinned cheekily before jumping down. He sealed the bazooka before making hand seals.

**"Doton: Crystal Leach!"** A large pit appeared under Pein's feet. Pein plummeted down and fell inside crystal orb, trapped. The orb flew back to the ground. Azrael formed several spears made of chakra. The spears hovered around the orb.

**"Pierce!"** The orb collapsed into pieces as the spears stabbed the orb. Everyone saw Pein sheltered by three corpses. Pein shoved them off and made a series of hand seals.

**"Doton: Mountain Wave!**" A huge pillar of earth came from the earth. As it grew, Shikkou Kan made several hand seals.

**"Raiton: Raijin's Spear!**" A humongous spiraling thunderbolt slammed into Pein before he could react. Everyone had to shield their eyes to the fierce light that appeared before them. After several seconds, Shikkou Kan turned to see a burnt corpse. His eyes squinted as he saw something missing in the corpse. He turned around and sighed from the mysterious woman's absence.

"This isn't Pein. Only one of his false body corpses," Shikkou Kan said. He turned to Jin.

"Jin, are those new hand cannons ready yet?"

"Just about. They are ready to be shipped out to the first regiment of civilian soldiers along with a case of ammo containing 12 rounds. Enough for two reloads."

"Good. Get them shipped to the newest civilian battalion. I also want those new clipper ships ready," Shikkou Kan said. "Azrael, are the three civilian battalions physically fit yet?"

"Hai! Thanks to hypnosis therapy from several genjutsus, they have trained their bodies enough to match genin's speed and chuunin's strength. Each one of our civilian soldiers is able to match samurais in terms of battle. Equipped with these new hand cannons, they will be a formidable army. However, they are still no challenge to a chuunin unless in great numbers," Azrael said.

"Good job Azrael. Tell my thanks to Genkaku too. His interrogation tactics are extremely well done."

"Hai!"

"Now, get ready to mobilize. I want you to be able to move out as soon as Naruto gets back from his mission."

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto and the others rolled their eyes as they saw Kiba wince in pain. Naruto chuckled as he swallowed some sake. He turned to Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara and Kankuro. Gaara was petting Akamrau's head as the dog whined contently.

"A bachelor's party is the ceremony all married men must go through before their wedding. It is a sacred night where a man can release all of his inhibitions so that on their wedding day, they will be able to be their best," Kiba tried to explain.

Temari, Tayuya, and Haku glared at Kiba. "You are not holding a bachelor's party for Gaara! He doesn't need one."

"Don't worry, Kankuro and I will arrange the whole thing. We've already got sake, catering, and most importantly, STRIPPERS!" Kiba said.

Naruto chuckled as Temari's and Tayuya's chakra flared out and became bright red while Haku pulled out her sword. Kiba paled as he realized he had angered three, highly skilled, kunoichis.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGH!"

Shikamaru raised his head up and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and began breathing. "Troublesome. Can't even get beaten without making a fuss."

Naruto used a small concentrated blast of wind to destroy Shikamaru's cigarette. Shikamaru glared lazily at Naruto.

"I don't like smoke."

"Here Akamaru. Here's your pet," Temari said. She heaved Kiba's body to Akamaru's feet.

"So Haku, how is the ice statue going?" Naruto asked. Haku sighed.

"I have no talent in art," Haku said. Naruto chuckled.

"Here let me help," Naruto said. Haku created a large ice block. She gave Naruto a picture of Gaara and Tayuya dancing.

"So what are you doing?" Naruto asked. Haku held out a chisel and hammer. Naruto chuckled.

"No wonder you have so much problems. First of all, those are the wrong tools. The best tool first is a controlled wind blade to carve out the general shape," Naruto said. He made several hand seals.

**"Fuuton: Wind Blade!" **A blade of wind surrounded Naruto's fist. Haku watched as the blade of wind smoothly cut through the block of ice. After Naruto cut off a chunk he turned to Haku. "Now you try."

**"Fuuton: Wind Blade!"** Naruto gently guided Haku's hand as she smoothly cut through the ice. After the general shape was made Naruto made several hand seals.

**"Katon: Finger Torch!"** A small intense flame appeared on the top of Naruto's finger. "Now next is the fine sculpting using something that can still cut and smooth easily while adding details. Watch."

Haku watched as Naruto skillfully drew lines on a section of ice that resembled the top of Gaara's face. Soon Naruto finished Gaara's face. Gaara nodded in approval at it

"Your turn." Haku made several hand seals. The flame she made quickly sputtered out. Naruto sighed.

"I should have realized this. Try the Wind Blade jutsu but make it as small as you can."

A small intense tornado appeared at the tip of Haku's finger. As began shaping the top of Tayuya's head. After a while, Tayuya's face was complete.

"Looks great Haku-chan."

"It really does, doesn't it?" Haku said happily. Naruto laughed. After two hours of carving, the two finished carving the statue. Naruto stood back to examine their work.

"I'm sure that Gaara will be pleased."

"I am." Naruto and Haku turned to see Gaara, Tayuya, and Temari smiling at them.

"The statue looks great," Tayuya said

"I can't wait to set it up," Temari said.

"Watch out Shino!" Everyone turned to see Kiba carrying a large stack of chairs. He was balancing them precariously on his hand. Everyone watched in horror as Kiba tripped. The stack of chairs Kiba was carrying fell over and smashed the statue into small pieces.

"Oops," Kiba said.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Nearby Suna, four figures were gathered on top of a sand dune. All of them were wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

"So Sasori, when are we entering Suna?" one of the figures asked. Under his cloak and hat, the figure looked like an ordinary man. He had white hair and red eyes. A black crane on his shoulder cawed harshly.

"At the Kazekage's wedding, Oriduru," Deidara said.

"Is it just going to be us?" Deidara asked.

"Hai, all of the other ninjas we are on other missions," Sasori said, "Just be careful with fighting Naruto."

"Don't worry. He won't be able to stand after we meet him. Right Kimera?" Oriduru,

"Of course Oriduru"

Short Story: Hinata's Song. (After Naruto's escape)

Hinata sighed as she walked in the Hyuuga garden. She wiped away the tears of sadness that threatened to fall. She cringed as her memory replayed her training session with Hinabi.

"Hinata! What is wrong with you! Hanabi is four years younger and is much better than you! Why can't you be like your sister?!" Hiashi roared.

Hinata sniffled a bit. She couldn't bring herself to spar her sister. She couldn't cause Hanabi pain even though medics always healed them. Hinata strode to a pavilion where the memorial stones of the head Hyuuga were. She kneeled in front of her mother's grave. She looked at the polished memorial stone to see her reflection.

"Why can't I show them who I am?" Hinata whispered. "I'm not the stoic unmerciful Hyuuga. When will I be able to please Tousan?"

_**"Look at me.**_

_**I will never pass as a perfect heir.**_

_**Or a perfect daughter.**_

_**Can it be**_

_**I'm not meant to play this part?"**_

_**"Now I see**_

_**That if I were truly**_

_**To be myself**_

_**I would break my father's heart."**_

_**"Who is that girl I see**_

_**Staring straight**_

_**Back at me?**_

_**Why must my reflection someone**_

_**I don't know?**_

_**Somehow I cannot hide**_

_**Who I am**_

_**Though I've tried."**_

_**"When will my reflection show**_

_**Who I am inside?"**_

_**"When will my reflection show, who I am inside?"**_

Hinata sniffled a bit. She gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Neji smiling down at her.

"You're a strong woman Hinata-sama. You managed to save me from a darkness I had carved from my own hate. Never forget that. You are strong and now show it. Show it that you are Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata wiped her eyes and hugged her cousin,

"Thank you Neji-niisan."


	33. Chapter 32

**_Sorry about the long delay. SUMMER HOMEWORK IS EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

**The Wedding and the Battle of Sunagakure**

"SQUEEE! You look so good in that kimono Naruto!"

"That's what you said about the last five kimonos Haku-chan," Naruto said. He turned to where Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru were. All of them were already holding their kimonos for the wedding. Naruto still haven't bought a kimono since Haku hasn't chosen one for him to buy.

"Haku-chan, can't I where my kimono that I have? I haven't shown it to you," Naruto whined. He pulled out the scroll for clothes and summoned a kimono. It was light blue with a wave like pattern on the bottom and emblazoned with nine gold flames in a spiral. It was made out of Aburame silk, courtesy of the secret alliance between the Aburame clan and Kirigakure.

"SQUEEEEEAL! That one definitely suits you!" Haku said excitedly. "Now put it on!"

"Damn troublesome woman," Naruto muttered. He quickly went into the dressing room and quickly put it on. He also summoned haori to where over the kimono. The haori was dark blue with the kanji "Storm" in white letters. He sighed and walked out.

Gaara was sipping his favorite flavored water as he finished with the accounting for the wedding. All of the flowers, music, food, and guards were paid for. As he dipped his brush into the ink jar for his signature a loud, ear-piercing squeal caused his hand to jerk in surprise and spill the ink all over the document. Gaara took one look at the ruined document and glared.

**"DESERT FUNERAL!"** His sand crushed the document until it was as small as a thimble. He turned to the window.

"UZUUUUMAAAKII!"

Naruto rubbed his ears. "So I'm guessing I'm wearing this to the wedding?"

Haku gave him a hungry, lustful look. Naruto gulped. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

After they exited the dressing store, Team 7 went to a nearby club to pick up a DJ turntable and stereos. They quickly loaded the equipment up after Shino had tested them. After Haku paid for them, they left. They dropped by the market to pick up several orders of sake from Wave. Naruto nodded appreciatively when he noticed that all of the bottles were over ten years old. The team returned to the Kazekage tower and unloaded all of the materials in the ballroom. In the ballroom, there were four genin teams helping arranging the tables, cleaning the floors and windows, and running errands. Tayuya was on the ballroom stage giving orders to the genins.

"Hey Tayuya! We've got all the sake and the DJ equipment!" Kiba called. Tayuya looked up from her plans and waved at them.

"That's great! Bring the DJ equipment up here then place the sake in the kitchens, will you?"

"Hai!" Naruto and Haku quickly carried the sake to the kitchen while Shino, Shikamaru, and Kiba hooked up the DJ turntable and the stereos. After a short successful test by Shino, team 7 rested a bit while eating some sushi. Temari and Kankuro soon saw them and joined them at the table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much. The whole town is excited about the wedding though. I was stopped by so many people wishing the Kazekage a happy marriage and giving gifts," Temari said.

"Still, Gaara's a hero. He has improved this village's status to Konoha's status. Its understandable that the villagers want to wish him happiness," Naruto said.

"Also Gaara has improved the ninja standards all over Suna, making them as ruthless and strong as some of Kiri's nins," Kankuro said.

"What about Konoha's nins?" Kiba asked. Kankuro chuckled.

"Konoha ninjas are strong but noble. Kiri shinobis use anything to win. They use ambushes, torture, and terror regularly. That's why Naruto and the Banished Heroes were so feared in the Cloud-Mist War. Genkaku's terrifying torture genjutsus along with the terrifying strength of Naruto made many Cloud jounins shiver," Kankuro explained.

Team 7 looked at Naruto with amazement. Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned around to see Yugito carrying a large number of boxes. Kiba quickly ran over and helped her with several of the boxes.

"Thanks Kiba," Yugito said.

"Anytime. So where were you?" Kiba asked.

"I was picking up several kimonos for the bridesmaids and the groomsmen. All of your clothes are here," Yugito said. "I also had to pick up a box of flavor water powder for Gaara. He loves them."

"Haha. He loves them so much, we give him packs of flavor water powder instead of the usual sake or tea," Naruto said.

"Anyway, here are your clothes," Yugito said. Haku accepted her box and looked up at Yugito.

"Did you get a dress?" Haku asked. Yugito shook her head.

"No-," Yugito started to say. Temari and Haku grabbed an arm and dragged Yugito out. "What are you doing?"

"We're getting a dress! No protesting!" Temari said. Yugito's eyes widened and she smiled.

"I feel sorry for the sap that's paying for these," Kankuro whispered to Naruto. Naruto nodded and turned back to the table.

"So what're we going to do now? We've already got everything ready," Naruto asked. Everyone at the table turned to Kankuro who was tinkering with his puppets. Kankuro shrugged.

"Don't know. I usually just tinker with my puppets, Temari goes sand boarding, and Gaara trains. However, we could go see a movie or see the sights such as the crystal caves and the vortex canyon."

"Not much to do in Sunagakure eh?" Kiba asked. Kankuro nodded. "So Kankuro do you have a girlfriend?"

"What?!" Kankuro asked startled. Kiba grinned toothily at Kankuro.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Kiba asked. Shino sighed before smashing his fist at the back of Kiba's head.

"Don't mind the dog in heat," Shino said. "Though I would like to know the answer to that question."

"Well, I have had some but not one right now," Kankuro said defensively. "I bet you guys don't have one."

"Too troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Had one until the dog messed it up," Shino said.

"Geez! Are you still hung up on that?!" Kiba said. "I'm currently free."

"Have two," Naruto admitted. Kankuro turned wide-eyed at Naruto. Naruto looked at him strangely. "Are you okay?"

"I AM NOT WORTHY!" Kankuro chanted. He went to his knees and began repeatedly bowing to Naruto. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Why do all guys do this?"

"Deidara, have you finished setting up all the traps?"

High above Sunagakure, Deidara pressed his ear against the earpiece. He stared downwards from his eagle sculpture. He channeled chakra to his right eye and spotted his small creations hiding under a genjutsu.

"All of them are in position, yeah," Deidara said. "Kimera-senpai, is everything ready?"

"Yes they are all ready," Kimera said. Kimera was hidden in the shadow of a large rock. Kimera was a fearsome looking individual. On one side of his face, it was like an angel while the other side was black, rotten, and foul smelling like a corpse. His right hand was normal while his left arm was made of pulsing flesh and had long wicked talons. On the back of his left hand was an eye that constantly moved.

"Oriduru, we're all set for tomorrow," Kimera rasped.

Oriduru nodded. Unlike most of the Akatsuki, he was normal looking and of average size. He had white hair, red eyes, and except had a large black crane that was always on his shoulder. Oriduru casually tapped the small black kodachi on his waist.

"Sasori, start drugging the wine," Oriduru said.

In the storage near the Kazekage's tower, Sasori silently opened the large barrels of wine that were stored there. He skillfully cut the seal and poured the sleeping drug in the wine. After he finished drugging all of the wine, he made a hand seal and vanished.

"All done Oriduru," Sasori whispered. Oriduru smiled and petted his crane. The crane squawked harshly and flapped its wings.

"Good. Everyone get some rest. We'll need it tomorrow."

The next morning came with explosion of bangs, singings, and joyous songs as the streets were lined with people singing. Kiba was dancing and singing loudly with a civilian woman while Shino and Shikamaru were accepting gifts from the civilians for Gaara. Haku sipped her tea serenely while she watched her boyfriend go absolutely nuts and singing a ridiculous song at the top of his voice while dancing around Sunagakure with his shadow clones.

Naruto:

_There's a party here in Sunagakure_

_There's excitement in the air_

_People pouring in from near and far_

_'Cause Gaara and Tayuya are gonna have a weddin'_

_There's a party here in Sunagakure,_

_Everybody will be there_

_So if you're a jounin or a babe_

_Do somethin' with your hair_

_You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty_

_A kimono that's unraveling just won't do_

_No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy_

_You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through_

_There's a party here in Sunagakure_

_So I'm going to paint the town_

_If you want to see what colors are_

_Follow me around_

_Gaara's gettin' married, and it's gonna be_

_The wedding of the century_

_My buddy's gettin' married, and you're gonna see_

_Just how much I can do_

_There's a party here in Sunagakure_

_And it's got us all aglow_

_If a demon brat could've come so far_

_Maybe I could do it_

_Sure, there's nothin' to it!_

_We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers_

_The valets will carefully park for you_

_The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours!_

_Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up, too_

_There's a party here in Sunagakure_

_Guests are filling up the room_

_But there's something missing...yes, ah ha!_

"WHERE IS THE GROOM?!"

Up in the Kazekage Tower, Gaara chuckled nervously as he saw Naruto dance and sing at the top of his voice like an idiot. Beside him, Baki and Kankuro sweat dropped as they saw Haku pull Naruto's ear.

"Remind me again why you chose him to be the best man?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara chuckled again. "It's because of him that my life has changed. I owe him everything. He's also the person that indirectly led me to meet my wife."

"I guess so," Kankuro said. "Anyway, who's in charge of security?"

"Well originally it was Naruto but I decided to choose Baki," Gaara said.

"Why?" Kankuro asked.

"Overkill," Gaara said.

**Flashback**

"Don't worry Gaara, I got the whole thing set up," Naruto said. Gaara sweat dropped at the sheer amount of clones and weaponry Naruto had prepared for the security.

"Don't you think this is a little much?" Gaara asked.

"Of course not!" Naruto said cheerfully. "I even brought in one of the newest weaponry from Kiri. Observe."

Gaara watched as Naruto pulled out a small slip of paper. Naruto placed a drop of blood on the slip and threw it on the ground. After a second an extremely large cannon appeared with three clones operating it. The gunner pointed the cannon above Gaara's head.

"You are violating the premises of the Gaara Tayuya wedding. You will now be vaporized. Thank you."

Gaara ducked as an extremely large chakra beam exploded from the cannon barrel and slam into a sand dune. Gaara straightened up and glared at the overexcited Naruto.

"I see. And are you sure no S-class ninja can come in here?"

"I'm definitely sure."

BAM! Sasori crashed down in front of Naruto. Naruto jumped back and shouted.

"CODE RED!"

Immediately all of the surrounding areas were surrounded by high stonewalls with Naruto clones. Under his henge, Kankuro sweat dropped as over a hundred clones jumped off the walls. Gaara gasped involuntarily as Naruto grabbed Gaara and jumped to the top of the walls. Gaara looked over and saw an army of Naruto clones jumping on top of Sasori. Naruto smirked as he made a hand seal.

**"Ninpou: Grand Explosion of a Thousand Years!"**

In Kirigakure, the Mizukage was sipping tea as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Finally, peace and quiet."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Shikkou Kan grunted as he picked himself off the floor. The huge shockwave caused him to fall off the chair.

"NAAAARUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Back in Sunagakure, Gaara looked down to see Kankuro extremely burned as his puppets reduced to small bits of flaming wood.

"I think I'll get Baki to handle security."

**End Flashback.**

"Yeah, I remember that. That hurt like hell," Kankuro said. He smirked as he noticed that his brother's hands were shaking. "Hey Gaara are you sure that you're alright?"

"I am," Gaara said. "I feel so nervous though."

Baki laid a hand on Gaara's shoulder and turned Gaara so that Baki was staring into Gaara's eyes. "Gaara look at me."

"What is it Baki-sensei?" Gaara asked. Baki smiled warmly.

"I just want to let you know. Ever since you're bastard father placed you and you're siblings in my care, you've grown so much. Gaara, I have seen you grow from a confused outcast to the beloved Kazekage and soon to be husband. I am so proud of you."

Kankuro smiled as Gaara seemed to stand straighter and taller. Gaara smiled warmly and hugged Baki tightly. Baki was a bit startled at the guesture but returned the hug.

"Arigato, Tousan," Gaara whispered.

Tayuya was in a large dressing room with Temari and Haku. She was pacing back and forth while Temari and Haku were attempting to do some last minute stitching on several desert crystals.

"Oh I can't do this. Gaara deserves someone better than me. Look at me! I'm a fat redhead who curses like a sailor and is nothing compared to Gaara! Kami? Where's the ice cream?"

Temari's right eye twitched as a needle pricked her finger. She straightened up and slapped Tayuya.

"Sit down, shut up, and breathe deeply," Temari barked. Tayuya immediately followed Temari's directions. Temari held Tayuya's hands and began massaging them gently while Haku quickly sewed the stitches.

"Tayuya, listen. Gaara loves you just for who you are. He knows you are a foul-mouthed redhead that loves to fight and piss people off. He finds it amusing," Temari said softly. "He fell in love with you despite you're rough nature. He sees you like a ruby in the rough. Since you been dating him, I've seen you grow more and more beautiful like how rough sand polishes a ruby."

Temari raised Tayuya's hands to eye level. "Tayuya, trust me. You are beautiful and perfect for Gaara. He needs someone strong to support him and stand by him."

Haku stood up and smiled at Tayuya. "Don't put yourself down. Gaara is a powerful and smart man. He could choose any woman in Sunagakure but chose you because of who you are, not how you look."

Tayuya sniffled a bit and wiped her eyes. "Thanks Temari and Haku. Now can I get the fuck off this chair?"

Temari's eye twitched at Tayuya's language but nodded. Tayuya leapt to her feet and began to smile widely and giggle.

"Are you okay?" Temari asked.

"Of course, I'm getting married!"

Temari turned when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see Naruto standing in a blue kimono. She felt her face flush when Naruto gave her a wide smile.

"Time to go girls," Naruto said cheerfully. "And Tayuya-chan, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Naruto-kun. Now get the fuck out of the damn doorway so I can finally marry my Tanuki-kun!"

Naruto smirked at Tayuya's enthusiasm. He stepped in the room and went behind Haku. He blushed a bit by Haku's kimono. It was midnight blue with pictures of light clouds embellished on it. On the back there was a moon over a pond of water. Naruto gently wrapped his arms around Haku's waist and held her tight.

"You look gorgeous Haku-chan," Naruto whispered in Haku's ear. Haku blushed and held Naruto's hands.

"I could say the same too, Naruto-kun," Haku said.

"Alright, let's get going! We're going to be late!" Temari said. She shouted it a bit forcefully as her heart was thumping wildly and beating against her aching chest.

"Coming!" Naruto yelled back. He swept Haku off her feet and carried her through the doorway like they were a married couple.

Temari sighed deeply as she held her aching chest. Tayuya threw her a glance that was clear.

"Temari, if you like Naruto so much, tell him," Tayuya said. "I'm sure he'll understand or help you."

Temari looked up in surprise. She watched dumbstruck as Tayuya skipped through the doorway.

In the Shinto temple, Gaara was waiting nervously with Baki, Kankuro, and two other Suna shinobis named Obutsu and Saoka. Both of them were jounins at Kakashi's level and were known as the Sand Ghosts from their skill of Sand Jutsus. Kankuro taped his foot impatiently.

"Where is Naruto? He should be here by now?" Kankuro asked. Just as he said that, a column of fire appeared. When the flames receded, it revealed Naruto grinning like a maniac.

"Naruto Uzumaki has arrived!" Naruto bellowed out. There was the sound of raucous applause from an army of chibi clones Naruto had created. Kankuro and Obutsu were straining to hold their tempers while Baki and Saoka were laughing loudly. Gaara smirked.

"Well, are they ready Naruto?" Gaara asked. Naruto smiled widely and nodded.

"Temari and Haku finally finished with Tayuya's dress. I can't wait for you to see it?" Naruto whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Gaara asked suspicious. Naruto smirked.

"Let's just say if you were Kiba, you would be stomping your left leg while howling like a wolf," Naruto said.

Gaara was about to say something but the organ began to play the Wedding March. Everyone in the temple, everyone stood up and turned to the back. As the music continued, the bridesmaids walked down between the aisles. Temari came down lastly and stood facing Naruto.

"Is Tayuya ready?" Naruto mouthed.

"As ready as ever," Temari mouthed back.

"Here comes the bride," Naruto whispered to Gaara. Just then Tayuya began walking down the aisle, escorted by Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed as Tayuya tugged him forcefully.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru thought.

"Oh Kami," Gaara gasped. Naruto smirked As Tayuya walked down in a bridal dress that floated as if it was made out of clouds. The desert crystals sewn on the dress sparkled like the stars and chimed lightly like birds. The dress fluttered behind Tayuya gracefully. Naruto turned to Gaara worriedly. Gaara was turning blue from shock. Naruto quickly slapped Gaara.

"Breath, damnit!" Naruto hissed. Gaara let out a huge breath of air. After several seconds. Tayuya stood by Gaara and held his hand in her hands.

"You look beautiful," Gaara whispered.

"Same for you," Tayuya whispered back.

The couple turned to the monk in front of them, the revered Gobou. Gobou gave them a blessed bottle of sake and had Gaara and Tayuya sip from it. After they finished the monk placed the rest of the sake into a small diamond bowl with several elaborate kanjis carved into it.

Gaara and Tayuya placed their hands on the bowl and raised it while Gobou made several hand seals. Gobou then placed his hands over the sake. The sake split into two. The sake near Tayuya was red and tinged with rosy pink while the sake near Gaara became gold and flecked with bronze spots. The two sides swirled and rose to create a tankuki playing a flute.

"Now your chakras are entwined. This statue symbolizes that you two are forever bonded through war and peace, sickness and health, love and hate, and in peace and war," Gobou said. "Now say the vows."

Tayuya and Gaara raised the bowl up and began exchanging vows.

"Tayuya, I, Gaara Kazekage of Sunagakure, swear to love you through times of strife, trouble, and hate and continue to show everlasting support and love even if it means sacrificing my own happiness."

"Gaara, I Tayuya Jounin of Sunagakure, swear to love you in times of peace and plenty, I will help you in times of trouble and hate and will love you even if demons of the outside and in will corrupt you."

Gaara and Tayuya turned to Gobou. Gobou smiled. "Will you, Gaara, Kazekage of the Sunagakure love Tayuya for all of your life?"

"I do," Gaara said.

"Will you Tayuya, Jounin of Sunagakure, love Gaara for all of your life?"

"I do," Tayuya said.

"If there is anyone here that has any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace," Gobou asked. After several seconds of silence, Gobou turned to the couple.

"Now, you may kiss the bride," Gobou said.

Gaara smiled and turned to Tayuya. He lifted up her veil. Tayuya glared at Gaara.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Oh hurry up and kiss me," Tayuya said. She grabbed Gaara's robes kissed Gaara. Gaara held her face tenderly. Naruto made a hand seal. Suddenly fireworks exploded. Everyone stood on their feet and applauded.

"May I now present, Gaara and his wife Tayuya!" Gobou announced.

A huge amount of fireworks were launched into the sky as flower petals rained down.

"HOORAY FOR THE KAZEKAGE!"

"HOORAY!"

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

Gaara and Tayuya happily walked down the aisle while the spectators applauded and cheered, throwing the pair flowers. The married couple climbed into a large carriage pulled by a team of stallions. Gaara helped Tayuya up into the carriage and climbed in after her. With a quick motion the carriage went off.

Everyone at the wedding traveled to the Kazekage tower where Gaara had set up a huge feast for celebrating his wedding. Naruto and Haku were seated at a table with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino along with Temari and Kankuro. Gaara waved at Naruto and threw Naruto a microphone. Naruto caught it and stood up.

"Welcome everyone! First off I want to congratulate my friends Gaara and Tayuya on their marriage. I wish you two a long and happy life."

"HEAR HEAR!" Kiba roared.

"Let's have a toast to the happy couple!" Naruto said. Naruto picked up a glass and raised it. "To Gaara and Tayuya!"

"TO GAARA AND TAYUYA!" Everyone said.

Everyone drank from their glasses at the same time. As he drank, Naruto (being a fine connesuir of sake) tasted a hint of a foreign substance. He quickly spit it out. Gaara and other shinobis noticed Naruto's actions and spat out the sake too. Everyone else began slumping down. Haku leapt to a nearby civilian and checked her pulse.

"They're asleep, drugged by a powerful tranquilizer," Haku said.

"Hm, there's more ninjas than I expected but not enough to stop us," a voice said. Gaara turned around and saw that all of the Suna shinobi guards were pulling off their light brown robes to reveal the red and black robes of the Akatsuki.

"You!" Gaara growled. A huge amount of sand flooded in sweeping the sleeping guests away while clearing away some obstruction. Many of the ninjas managaed to jump away from the sand but three ninjas were caught in it.

**"Desert Grave!"** Gaara hissed. The three ninjas caught in the sand were crushed into a pile of bleeding flesh and bones.

"Suna shinobis! Attack the Akatsuki!" Gaara roared. The Suna shinobis at the wedding were all jounin, ANBU, and high chuunin class. They jumped at the Akatsuki with efficient crisp moves. The Akatsuki were repulsed for a moment but clashed with the Suna shinobis.

Shino, Shikamaru, and Kiba formed into the famous Trident formation. Kiba and Akamaru popped open their claws and began slashing and whirling away Akatsuki formation protecting Shino and Shikamaru. Shino was using his chain, bugs, and Katon jutsus to attack Akatsuki members too far from Kiba's range. Beside Shino, Shikamaru used his bow and arrows along with shadow jutsus to trap Akatsuki and kill them with his blindingly fast arrows.

Tayuya and Haku were protecting each other. Tayuya used her flute to immobilize and trap Akatsuki ninjas in a genjutsu. Haku used her swordand other jutsus to strike down any ninja attempting to harm Tayuya. Tayuya's zombies also smashed and tore apart Akatsuki ninjas too.

To say Gaara was furious is an understatement. Gaara was angrier today than he had ever been in his life. Sand was swirling around him like a tornado, surrounding other the Akatsuki and shredding them into pieces. He surrounded a huge group of Akatsuki ninjas using several sand golems Once the Akatsuki ninjas were in a bunched group, Gaara slammed his palms into the sand.

**"Imperial Desert Grave!"** All of the Akatsuki ninjas were sucked into the sand and crushed to their death.

"Well well. We finally meet, Gaara of the Desert!"

Gaara turned around and saw a man that literally looked like he was half dead. The man raised a rotten looking hand and blasted a pulse of chakra from an eye. Gaara instantly raised his shields but was blasted back by a large explosion. Gaara sunk into the sand and took shelter there. While under the sand, Gaara made several movements with his fists. Sand spikes popped at the man's feet. The man jumped up but was grabbed by a tentacle of sand. The sand pulled the man downwards to the spikes and impaled him.

Gaara rose up from the sand and looked over at his work. However, the man's right arm stretched out and grabbed Gaara's throat. Gaara barely managed to slip himself away and watched as the man pulled himself off the spike without any injuries.

"That kind of stung," the man said.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked. The man stood up and revealed a headband with a slashed symbol of Iwa.

"Kimera, the Tomb Monster!" the man said. He held out his left hand. Gaara watched as the eye in his palm blinked at him. The eye began to glow brightly and Gaara could see a skull forming.

**"Doton: The Dead's Arms!" **A pair of long skeletal arms burst from the sand and grabbed at Gaara. Gaara quickly separated into sand but didn't escape unharmed. The places where the arms had grabbed Gaara were rotting. Gaara quickly removed the elaborate clothes and raised his arms, surrounding himself in sand armor.

"Bring it!" Gaara growled. A sand halberd sprang from the sand and into his hands. "Spear of the Shukaku!"

Naruto stabbed an Akatsuki ninja and pulled out his sword quickly. He made a shadow clone without any hand seals and the clone kicked away three ninjas.

Naruto looked around and noticed that there were no Akatsuki members except one. This Akatsuki was cloaked just like the others but had a black crane on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. He raised his katana in a guarded position as the strange man also raised his kodachi. With blinding speed, the man swung his kodachi. Naruto blocked it with his katana.

"Oriduru of the Rokushiki clan," Oriduru said proudly. Naruto's eyes widened at the name.

"You! Azrael-sensei's traitorous brother!" Naruto growled. Oriduru smirked.

"Well well, you know my brother do you?" Oriduru said. "The noble idiot, saying that we should stop the Bloodline War. Our clan thrives on war!"

Naruto shoved Oriduru off. "DIE!"

Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru ducked as a large tail stabbed at them. Shikamaru quickly fired an arrow. The arrow stabbed deeply into the woodwork of Sasori.

"Hmph you're going to have to do better than that to beat me," Sasori said.

"How about this?" Shikamaru muttered. He made a hand seal. Sasori heard some hissing and noticed the explosion tags wrapped all over the arrow.

"Shit!"

BOOM

Sasori flew away from the blast. He turned his head and felt a chain wrap around his waist. The chain began to glow red and burst into flames. Sasori tried to pull off the chain but his puppet armor burned at a fast rate.

"Double Piercing Tornado!" Sasori was ripped apart by Kiba and Akamaru. Sasori jumped out of his shell before Kiba or Akamaru could land a lethal blow. Sasori managed to land on his feet and stare at the trio.

"Marvelous teamwork. I shouldn't expect anything less from the Neo Sannins of Konoha," Sasori said. Sasori wiped a bleeding digit on a scroll and smirked as his favorite puppet appeared.

"Let me show you the art of puppetry by using this," Sasori said. A figure emerged from the smoke. Shikamaru's eyes widened when he saw the face.

"The Sandaime Kazekage," Shikamaru said.

Tayuya and Haku joined up with Kankuro and Temari. The four of them were blasting through the rank and file Akatsuki with great efficiency. With Temari's long range attacks and Kankuro's mid range attack puppets, the four of them were as unstoppable as the Neo-Sannins.

"Nicely done! Your forms are very artful. However my art is a blast!" a voice said. Temari turned to see a strange bird flying at them. Temari blew it away using a wind jutsu.

BOOM

The bird exploded with enough force to send the four of them flying. Temari kicked Kankuro off of her and shoved everyone out of the way.

**"Fuuton: Cutting Whirlwind!"**

Deidara dodged as a large flurry of wind blades came flying at him. He jumped up and blinked as there was a large distortion in the space in front of his eyes.

**"Hyoton: Ice Slash!"**

Deidara's eyes widened as he felt a blade slash him in the chest. He placed his hands in a hand seal.

"Kai!"

The genjutsu vanished to reveal a puppet opening its mouth at Deidara. Deidara made a quick hand seal and vanished before the needles and kunai hit him.

"Impressive. But it won't be enough."

Temari and the others prepared for Deidara's next move.

"What does the Akatsuki want?"

"Three things, Kyuubi and Shukaku jinchuuriki and to provoke Kirigakure to war."

"Why?"

"In Kirigakure, the key for a new life and age is there," Deidara smirked.

"Well you're just going to have to get past us," Temari said.

"I plan to."

**_I'm sorry for the really long delay. As I said before Summer Homework is evil. Especially if you have AP gov't, AP biology, and Spanish 4._**

**_Once I finally settle down in a schedule that works, I'll start updating faster_**

**_Once again, I'm sorry_**

PS. OMAKE!!

**The Devil's Handbook**

Naruto's eyes twitched as he faced a genin team and client as they argued back and forth. He still had a hangover from the new sake he had tested.

"Note to self. Never drink sake from Abare before a work day," Naruto thought. He glared at his genin team and their client.

"NEXT TIME WARN US ABOUT THE GODDAMNED MAN EATING PLANTS BEFORE ASKING US TO WEED YOUR GARDEN!" Inari roared. The client, a farmer of rare medicinal herbs, raised a par of pruning shears.

"WELL THOSE ARE RARE STRIPED LION FLOWERS FROM GRASS COUNTRY AND I EXPECT THEM REPLACED!" the man roared back.

"NO GODDAMNED WAY WE-," Yu shouted.

"ARE GOING TO REPLACE A FREAKING OVER GROWN WEED-," Mi shouted.

"THAT NEARLY BIT OUR ASSES OFF!" Yu and Mi shouted in unison.

"And just for your information, we like our asses just where they are," Inari said in a cheeky voice.

"YOU INSOLENT BRATS I OUGHTA-!"

"Silence!"

Everyone turned to see Naruto holding a small black book witht the kanji for devil. He flicked it over to a page and began reading out of it.

"Inari Ishibashi, 15 yrs old, and genin of Kirigakure. Specialty: Kenjutsu and Genjutsu. Dark Secret: Has a poster of the actor Yukie Fujiekaze and kisses it good morning every day."

Mi and Yu stared at Inari who was blushing deep red. Mi and Yu stared at Inari amazed and then began laughing.

"Mi Kagami, 16 yrs old and genin of Kirigakure. Specialty: Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Dark Secret: During his first time drinking sake, he got so drunk that he wore his mother's thong and sang "Milkshakes" in a flasetto voice."

Yu was laughing so hard at his twin that he was gasping on the ground.

"Yu Kagami, 16 yrs old and genin of Kirigakure. Specialty: Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Dark Secret: In his first blackout, he was found in the family barnyard, sprawled naked beside a goat."

The client looked at the thoroughly embarrased genins. "What is wrong with you people?"

"Kanmo Ineko, 45 yrs old and resident of Kirigakure. Occupation: Gardener of herbs and flowers. Dark Secret: Goes to a whore house once a month and has genital herpes, tesicular cancer, and gonorrhea. "

Kanmo gaped widely as Naruto shut his black book and placed it in his pocket. "Now let's settle this now. You will drop this argument and in return, we will count off 25 percent the cost. Agreed?"

"Hai!" all three members said quickly. Naruto smirked.

"Now bow to my awesomeness!" Naruto said. "Or I spread your secrets."

"HAIL NARUTO-DONO!"they all chanted as the four kneeled before Naruto.

**_"You're more evil than me,"_** Kyuubi said, shaking her head at the black book.

"Kyuubi Kitsune, demon of the Elemental Countries. Dark Secret-"

**_"HAIL NARUTO-DONO!"_** Kyuubi chanted.

"I rule!"


	34. Chapter 33

_**Here's a Christmas Present my loyal fans! Merry Christmas**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

**_The Approaching Storm_**

Naruto growled as he swung his sword again. Oriduru grunted as he placed both his hands on his kodachi. Naruto roared in anger as he channeled chakra. He concentrated as he remembered Zabuza's lesson on spiritual chakra.

Flashback

"Ne, Zabuza-sensei, what do you mean summon the spiritual part of my chakra?" Naruto asked. Zabuza chuckled at Naruto's wide curious eyes.

"Do you remember what chakra is?" Zabuza asked. Naruto nodded.

"Hai! Itachi-niisan told me that chakra is the manifestation of physical and internal energy developed through physical exercises and meditation," Naruto said eagerly. Zabuza nodded.

"That is correct. When we use chakra, it is already mixed. However, if you only use your spiritual chakra, this chakra will manifest into a weapon that is directly connected to you."

"Eh?" Naruto asked. Zabuza sighed as he knew that Naruto was confused.

"Just watch," Zabuza said. He lifted his zanbato and stabbed it in the ground. Naruto watched as Zabuza closed his eyes and his face contorted. Zabuza began glowing softly, releasing a light blue aura around him. Zabuza opened his glowing blue eyes.

"Roar to the misty, grey seas! Kiri Kemono!"

A huge blast of water surrounded Zabuza, soaking Naruto. Naruto quickly wiped his eyes and squinted because of the dense thick fog that surrounded Zabuza. Naruto gulped as he saw green eyes in the fog accompanied by a swish.

Thud!

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the huge sword in front of him. The sword was seven feet long and eight inches wide. It curved slightly and every foot on the blade had a foot long spike. The hilt was blood red and extended a foot more.

"Naruto, this is my sword's true form. Once you learn how to release only your spiritual chakra as well as Kyuubi's spiritual chakra, you will be able to create a weapon like this."

End Flashback

Naruto breathed out as he concentrated on Kyuubi's chakra. He focused as he summoned the spiritual part of yokai. He could feel the indomitable will of the Kyuubi flow through him and his sword like fire. Naruto grinned as he opened his eyes. Oriduru glared when he noticed Naruto's eyes were red and catlike.

**"Burn endlessly, Kitsune Okibi!"**

Oriduru was blasted away from Naruto because Naruto's sword emitted a huge surge of chakra. Naruto grinned as he watched his katana glow and elongate into a long, thin nodachi. The blade was six feet long, and inch wide, and had a red fox on the blade. Naruto gripped the sword with two hands and swung it at Oriduru. Oriduru raised his kodachi.

CLANG!

The two swords clashed together. Oriduru gasped at the sheer power of Naruto's sword.

"What the hell? Its impossible to gain this much power without any side effects," Oriduru said. He kicked out at Naruto.

**"Ranyaku!"** Naruto jumped and dodged the chakra blade. His jump overbalanced him and Oriduru shoved him away. Naruto flew back but landed on his feet.

"Guess I should show you what Kitsune Okibi can do," Naruto said. Naruto cut himself on the blade and smirked. He felt the cut heal quickly and then burst into flames. Soon, Naruto was covered in an aura of flames.

**"Ranyaku!**" Oriduru's chakra blade went through Naruto. Naruto didn't flinch as the flames soon healed him. Oriduru chuckled.

"Hmph, looks like I'm going to have to step up if I hope to capture you," Oriduru said. He placed both hand on his kodachi and closed his eyes.

**"Drain, Kaijuhiru!"** Oriduru's kodachi glowed and morphed into a monstrous whip. The whip was bright green, adorned with spikes, and oozing out a green goo. Oriduru cracked it once and swung at Naruto. The whip wrapped around Naruto's arm. Naruto could feel his chakra drain extremely fast. Naruto chopped it with his sword and backed away. Oriduru smirked as his whip grew back to its original state.

"Its going to take more to defeat me," Oriduru said. Naruto growled and placed his sword in a guarded position.

"Don't underestimate me," Naruto said.

Gaara panted as he ducked a chakra blast from Kimera. Kimera was slobbering and cursing as he threw blast after blast at Gaara's shield. Gaara was dodging and fading into sand, avoiding these corruptive beams.

"Damn rat! Keep still!" Kimera growled. Kimera made several one handed seals and plunged his freakish arm into the sand.

**"Doton: Tomb Gate!"** Gaara jumped back as a huge section of the ground formed a large gate. Gaara's eyes narrowed as Kimera made a very long series of handseals.

**"Doton: Rise of the Monstrous Dead!"** The gates flung open and Gaara coughed at the rotten smell coming from the open gate. A loud thud was heard as a monstrous, rotten arm came from the gate. It was accompanied by another arm. A loud groan was heard and Gaara saw a skull rising from the gate. The skull had glowing red eyes and looked at Gaara. The monstrosity pulled itself out of the gate and lunged at Gaara. Gaara cried out as the monster bit him in the shoulder. Kimera laughed until Gaara faded away into the sand.

Beneath the ground, Gaara used his Third Eye jutsu to examine the monster. It was twelve feet tall with the torso of a large ape, claws, and the bottom of a large lizard. Its head was a human's skull and on the back of the monster's torso was a large eye. The monster turned and opened its jaw. An orb of black tar spat out. Gaara groaned as he noticed that the tar was highly acidic.

"Great, why do I have to fight the freaks? I mean seriously. Out of all the guys that attacked me, why do I get the nutjob that goes to a graveyard and has sex with the dead bodies?" Gaara asked himself.

Gaara placed his hands against the sand and concentrated. He could feel the monster trampling about. Gaara smirked as he made the sand suck the monster up. Gaara made a hand seal and sent a pulse of chakra into the sand.

**"Desert Grave!"** The sand contracted around the monster and crushed it into small pieces. Once Gaara was done he raised his hand and made a grabbing motion. On the surface, a huge hand erupted from the sand and grabbed Kimera as if he was a doll. The hand dragged him down into the sand and sucked him in.

"Damn!" Kimera cursed. He channeled chakra into his left arm. His left arm stretched out and anchored into a rock. Kimera pulled himself out before Gaara could crush him. Kimera made another series of hand seals and plunged his left hand into the ground.

**"Doton: Rise of the Monstrous Dead!"** Kimera laughed darkly as giant earthworm with a mole's claws and a gator head appeared from his gate. The monster shrieked and dived into the earth.

Gaara was in the middle of hand seals when he felt a thunderous rumble. Before he could react, he was swallowed up inside a monster. Gaara could not believe he was eaten. As he felt the monster's throat contract, his eyes glowed gold.

"Oh hell no! I am not going to be eaten by some overgrown worm! I refuse to die that way!"

Gaara's arm began to turn brown as sand surrounded it. The arm soon grew to be like a miniature Shukaku arm.

**"FIST OF THE SHUKAKU!"** Gaara bellowed as he slammed his fist at the monster's throat.

Kimera watched as his giant worm was blown apart. Gaara jumped out of the carnage and glared at Kimera. Kimera smirked.

"Well done, but try this," Kimera said. He made the same hand seals and plunged his hand into the ground.

**"Doton: Army of the Dead!"**

Kimera smirked as monsters began flooding out the gate like water from a dam. All of the monsters charged Gaara. Gaara began chuckling.

"Why are you laughing?" Kimera asked.

"Did you forget? I have the powers of the desert at my fingertips," Gaara answered. With a wave of his hands, all of the monsters were engulfed into the sands. Gaara slammed his palms down on the sand.

**"Desert Imperial Grave!"**

A dull thud was heard as all the monsters were compressed into piles of rotten flesh. Gaara was sucked in the sand as Kimera reached out for him.

"Looks like I'm going to have to use this," Kimera growled. "Damn."

Kimera made a hand seals and stabbed his heart with a kunai. Kimera groaned as a swarm of scarab beetles came from the earth and began surrounding him. The beetles soon morphed together and formed a skeletal suit of armor around Kimera. Kimera roared as a huge horn popped out of his forehead while he grew to three times his height. Two extra limbs came out from the sides of his abdomen. All four arms were thick and had claws on the end. He hunched back as a large skull formed on his back. Kimera roared and shrieked.

**"SCARAB ARMOR!"**

Kimera jumped into the sand and easily dug through the sand. Gaara was in the middle of a series of hand seals under the sand when a horn slammed into his side. Gaara cried out in pain as the horn dug into his side and forced Gaara out of the sand. Gaara was lifted into the air and landed heavily on his injured side. Gaara placed a hand on his side and saw his blood painted all over his hand.

Gaara panted heavily and barely dodged another oncoming charge from Kimera. After a series of charges, Gaara slipped and fell on his knee. Kimera rose from the ground and chuckled at Gaara's pitiful form.

"Haha! Seems like the great Kazekage is nothing if you take away his sand," Kimera said. He slammed his four arms into the sand and caused a wave of sand to blast at Gaara. Gaara didn't have the strength to redirect it and was swept away.

When he was trapped in the sand, Gaara snickered a bit. He unbuckled his armor and placed a palm on a seal that had the kanji "Restrict". Gaara swiped some of the blood of his wound on the kanji. The kanji glowed once and faded. Gaara gasped as the other three quarters of his chakra returned to him.

"Snake, Monkey, Ox, Horse, Ox, Dragon, Dog, Boar, Bird, Tiger, Rabbit, Ox, Dragon, Snake, Rat, Sheep, Monkey, Horse, Dragon, Horse, Ox, Boar, Bird, Tiger, Monkey, Ox, Snake, Dragon, Horse, Bird, Monkey, Dragon, Monkey, Ox, Dog, Rabbit, Tiger, Bird, Snake, Ox, Dragon, Horse!" Gaara chanted as he made hand seals. Gaara concentrated as he created fire and water chakra and mixed it with his earth and wind chakra. The reaction caused a huge blast that lifted Gaara out of the sand and sent a small shockwave. When the sand finally settled, Kimera peered through the dust to see Gaara covered in dark grey sand.

**"Kouton: Steel Sand of the Shukaku!"**

Shikamaru sighed as he vanished within his shadow again. Kiba and Akamaru whirled out of the way but Shino was stabbed in the chest by Sasori's sting. Sasori grinned but his smile fell off when Shino melted into a swarm of bugs that immediately began jamming the joints in the tail.

"Crap!" Sasori muttered as he instinctively tried shaking the bugs off. Kiba and Akamaru charged at the distracted Sasori. Both of them popped out their claws and began whirling.

**"Katon: Piercing Ceberus Fang!"** The two beasts ninjas began spinning and glowing with fire chakra. They crashed into Sasori and blew his armor apart. Akamaru and Kiba landed on the ground without any harm and waited to see a command from Shino. When the dust cleared, they saw a young man in the Akatsuki robes.

"Impressive. Truly you are worthy of the name, Konoha's Neo-Sannin. With teamwork comparable to the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and destructive power like the Old Sannin, you are a powerful force in the Shinobi world," Sasori praised.

"However, you are still no match for my puppets," Sasori said. He raised his arms to make hand seals but froze. Kiba smirked as Sasori's shadow grew and formed into Shikamaru. Shikamaru came out and with a soft mutter of "troublesome", decapitated Sasori. Sasori's head fell off with a thump and rolled away. Sasori's body fell forward and twitched a bit as blood oozed out of it.

"Well, that's that," Kiba said. "Let's go and help the others."

Kiba and Akamaru began walking away but stopped due to Shino's hand. "What's wrong Shino?"

"Look at the blood. Blood isn't that thick or oily. Also the neck is not correct. And lastly, the head is growing legs," Shino said. Kiba turned around in time to see eight spider-like legs grow out of the neck and walk back to the body. Shikamaru sighed and kicked it away.

"If the head doesn't connect to the body, then the body won't move," Shikamaru said. Shino nodded but he noticed a twitch from the body.

"SHIKA, MOVE!" Shino roared. Shikamaru turned around in time to see a hail of senbons fly at him. Shikamaru sighed as he knew he had no time to move and closed his eyes.

After a while, Shikamaru opened his eyes to see himself by Kiba. In front of him, Shino was there, stabbed with hundreds of needles. Kiba and Shikamaru watched in horror as Shino's body fell backwards into the unforgiving sand.

"SHINO!" Kiba roared. Kiba moved forward but stopped when Shino's body collapsed in a swarm of beetles. Behind Shikamaru, Shino emerged from a genjutsu.

"Be aware of your surroundings," Shino said.

The team turned when a series of clicks and groans came from Sasori's body. They watched as the head turned a complete 360 degrees and stopped with a loud "clunk". Sasori tilted his head in curiosity.

"Interesting. To be able to control the shadows to such a degree would make you the best assassin in the world," Sasori said. "Still, you need to do more if you wish to defeat me in combat."

Sasori made several hand seals. A cloud of smoke appeared and revealed a puppet of a man in black, ragged robes.

"Say hello to the Sandaime Kazekage!" Sasori said. The puppet turned to Team 7 and opened its mouth. The three jumped in time to dodge a hail of steel orbs. Shino made several hand signals to his partners. Shikamaru nodded and pulled out his bow and arrow. Shikamaru pulled out five arrows and shot all of them at Sasori. Sasori smirked and had his puppet create a wall of steel around him. The arrows bounced off but the explosion tags attached to the arrows managed to create a sizable hole in the wall. In that small opportunity, Shino flung a shuriken completely made of explosion tags in the hole. The shuriken landed in front off Sasori and exploded. Sasori jumped back at the explosion and landed in a shadow.

**"Ninpou: Shadow Imitation!**" Sasori froze and stood erect while he watched his prized puppet smashed into small bits by Kiba and Akamaru. Sasori channeled his chakra into one large charge and blew off Shikamaru jutsu. He quickly made several chakra strings and attached it to Shikamaru. Shikamaru noticed what he was doing and made several hand seals. He vanished into his shadow and disconnected the chakra strings attached to him.

**"Katon: Firefly Swarm!"** Sasori turned to see a swarm of small white orbs fly toward him. Several of them hit Sasori and instead of burning on him, stuck like glue. Shino clicked his tongue and detonated all of them. Sasori was blasted away and in the path of Kiba and Akamaru.

**"Fuuton: Hurricane Fang!"** Two large grey tornados ripped Sasori apart to pieces. The pieces fell to the ground but to Shikamaru's and Shino's amazement, the pieces crawled together and built themselves back together. Sasori cracked his neck and stared at the three ninjas.

"My my, you broke my favorite toy. Don't worry about it. I have many more. Want to see?" Sasori said. He made several hand seals and slammed his palms into the ground.

**"Aka Higi: Performance of a Hundred Puppets!"**

Shino, Shikamaru, and Kiba gaped at the sheer amount of puppets facing them. Sasori chuckled at their expressions.

"A frightful performance indeed. Right?" Sasori asked. He was stunned when Kiba began laughing and Shino had a small smile on his face.

"It is indeed impressive if not for the fact that we were raised to be the most effective when surrounded by hundreds. We are literally a super heavy assault team unlike any other," Shikamaru explained. Sasori growled and waved his arms

**"BEAST FORMATION!" **Shino roared as the army of puppets flew toward the group.

Deidara growled as another of his clay creations were frozen and blown away. He cursed as he dispelled another genjutsu. These triple layered sensory genjutsus were extremely difficult to cast and harder to remove. Since these genjutsus are triple layered, his eye was overloading with excess information.

"Damn you bitches!" Deidara screamed in frustration as another bomb was redirected his way. He dodged it and dispelled another genjutsu to see the redirected bomb in front of his face. Deidara raised his arms and protected his face enough to realize the bomb was a genjutsu. He felt a sharp burning sensation and saw that Haku had sliced across his chest with her sword. Haku kicked Deidara down and he crashed into the ground. Deidara rolled away and avoided a blow from one of Tayuya's ogre. He scrambled to his feet and made five earth clones. The five clones were easily defeated but it gave Deidara the precious five seconds to complete his jutsu.

**"Doton: Grand Armadillo Golem!"**

Deidara snickered in malicious glee as three large armadillos rolled their way toward the three ninjas. Haku tried to stop them with an ice wall along with Tayuya's ogres while Temrai's wind attempted to slow them down. However, Deidara's armadillos had reinforced shells and didn't stop. They crashed through the wall and ogres and barreled towards the three kunoichis. Having no other option, the three kunoichis jumped. Deidara made a hand seal and the three armadillos jumped up and grabbed the kunoichis.

"Katsu!"

BOOM!

The armadillos exploded and Deidara watched in glee at the broken bodies falling to the ground. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back and saw in surprise as a shining blade pop out of his chest. His eyes grew unfocused as the genjutsu fell. He saw the three kunoichis around him staring at his face. Haku was in front of him with a sword in her hand.

"Die!" Haku said. She swung her sword and cleanly lopped off Deidara's head. The body collapsed before turning into broken stones.

"Motherfucker!" Tayuya swore as several spiked orbs appeared from the ground. Temari looked up and saw Deidara waving down at them. Temari growled as she swung her fan causing a large tornado. She smirked as the tornado hit Deidara. Surprisingly, Deidara managed to fly through the tornado relatively unharmed. Deidara made a cheery wave before making a hand seal. Temari's eyes widened and she quickly pumped all of her chakra into her fan and swung her fan.

**"Fuuton: Grand Tornado Barrier!"** A huge tornado surrounded Tayuya, Temari, and Haku just as the spiked orbs began to explode. The tornado formed a protective barrier against the initial blasts but more orbs than Temari expected began to explode also. Tayuya noticed this and gathered her ogres around her. Her three summons faced outward and opened their mouths just as the wind wall collapsed.

**"Ninpou: Ogre Roar Shockwave!" **The ogres began howling a beastly eerie wail that formed large shockwaves. The shockwaves blew back the flames and the shrapnel away from the kunoichis. The shockwave also echoed upwards and smashed into Deidara's bird. It hit the bird so hard that Deidara fell off and the caused the bird to explode. Deidara fell down and smashed into the earth with a loud boom.

Haku rushed to the crash site to see Deidara standing already. Before Deidara could react, Haku pulled out a scroll and summoned an extremely large scroll the size of herself. She opened it and swiped some blood on it before making several seals.

**"Suiton: Susanowoo's Wrath: Tsunami Blast!"**

A humongous wave erupted from the scroll and blasted Deidara off his feet. He panted as he tried to prevent himself from drowning but a sword sliced off his arms. He cursed loudly and kicked harder but he felt the water around him get colder and colder. He turned to see Haku on the water, stabbing the sword in the water.

**"Hyoton: Winter's Imperial Blood Grave!"**

Deidara was stuck as the ice on the surface stopped him from moving. Then he gasped as several ice spikes underwater torpedoed into his body and impaled him. Haku watched impassively as the crystal clear waters turned blood red, stained by Deidara's death.

**"Mushi Hijutsu: Kabuto Armor!"** Shino hunched over as all the kikais in his body began mutating rapidly. All the kikais were aging at an extreme rate and shedding their old armor. Their old armor began to mold together around Shino and form a new bug-like armor. This armor melded on to Shino's torso, legs, arms, and face turning it into a shiny black suit of armor. On Shino's back was a large dome with the kanji, Beetle.

**"Inu Hijutsu: Twin Giant Wolf Gods!"** Akamaru and Kiba howled a piercing note as they transformed. Kiba began to hunch over as his legs grew more like a hound's, his arms became longer and ended in clawed hands. His face elongated and narrowed into a wolf's head. Soon the transformation was complete and two identical werewolves. Both of them were steel grey, muscular yet lean, and twelve feet long. Both were werewolves snarled and howled at Sasori and his puppet army.

**"Kage Hijutsu: Shadow Arena!"** A black cocoon wrapped tightly around him covered Shikamaru. The cocoon plunged down into its own shadow and vanished from sight. After a moment, the cocoon appeared again and opened to reveal Shikamaru dressed in a long, black duster and a black fedora hat that covered his Shikamaru's eyes. In his hand was a black longbow that was curved elegantly. The arrows to the bow were massive and the bow's hand guard was adorned with a blade. Shikamaru smirked before pulling a mask and covering the bottom half of his face. Sasori's eyes widened when he noticed that the area within a hundred feet of Shikamaru had turned black from shadow.

"Interesting," Sasori muttered. He swung his arms and sent twenty of his puppets down to test them. Before any of the puppets could land on the ground, three of them were skewered on arrows. The arrows' impacts were so strong that it shattered the puppets to pieces. As more puppets rushed toward them, chains emerged from the shadow and immobilized several of the puppets. When the puppets came closer, Kiba and Akamaru moved. Shikamaru smirked under his mask as his eyes were only able the afterimages of both of them.

"What the?"

**"Beetle Bomb Blast!"** Shino breathed deeply and sent a large burst of fire. The flames sped toward Sasori at a rate faster than Sasori expected. Sasori wordlessly stuck out his arm and formed a chakra shield. When the flames hit, Sasori dispelled his puppets to focus on his shield. To Sasori's surprise the flames didn't spread out after impact but kept its form like a flaming cannonball with the intent on smashing his shield apart. Behind Sasori, Kiba and Akamaru appeared.

**"Twin Wolf Slash!"** Akamaru and Kiba slashed at Sasori with their long claws. The attack smashed Sasori out of the air and into the arms of Shino. Unlike Kiba's technique, Shino's technique doesn't increase his speed but it increased Shino's strength to almost godlike level.

**"Horn Uppercut!**" Sasori could feel his heart nearly pop at the power of Shino's blow. Sasori flew up high in the air. Sasori made hand seals for his puppets but was interrupted by an arrow shattering half of his fake head.

**"Megahorn Palm!"** Shino thrust his palm downwards and slammed Sasori downwards.

**"Shit! Aka Higi: Elite Soldiers of the Puppet King!"**

Two puppets came from the smoke. One of the puppets was extremely large gorilla with a turtle's shell and a scorpion's tail. The head was of a normal human but had four faces, each a different color, and four arms. The other puppet was a dragon. The dragon was around thirty feet long and covered in numerous iron plates.

Sasori chuckled and threw off his Akatsuki robe. Kiba blanched as they finally had a good look at Sasori's body. It was completely made of wood and had several appendages coming out of it. He had a coil in his body that ended in a stinger and his arms had several tubes poking out of it. Sasori swiped his blood on another seal and two other arms came out. Both arms were shaped like a scorpion's pincers and clacked loudly.

**"Aka Higi: Performance of a Hundred Puppets!"** Nearly a hundred puppets surrounded Sasori and his other two puppets.

"You know, I like this guy," Kiba said. Shino turned to look at Kiba. Kiba gave Shino a fang filled smile. "He gives us the opportunity to slaughter without killing anyone that matters."

"Quit yapping you mutt and start killing," Shikamaru said. He pulled back his bow and launched three arrows. The powerful arrows smashed through their first targets exploded after sticking into a second target.

"Hmm, 6," Shikamaru said. "The one with the least has to walk around Konoha naked."

Shino smiled. "Prepare for humiliation Kiba."

The Shino and Kiba charged the mass of puppets while Shikamaru sniped them in the least "troublesome" manner. Sasori watched in growing fear as his huge puppet army was destroyed with ease. Shino blasted them apart with powerful strikes and gouts of flames. He also sent his kikai bugs to literally eat the puppets into sawdust. Kiba and Akamaru flew through the army like wolves in a sheep herd. Puppets were slashed into bits and torn into chunks of wood from Kiba's claws and Akamaru's fang.

**"Alpha Charge!"** Kiba and Akamaru blasted through the army and split it into two groups.

**"Shadow Maw!"** Several puppets were destroyed as a giant mouth opened and chewed them up.

**"Katon Hijutsu: Bug Chain Explosion!"** Shino whipped out his chain. The chain burst into blue flames and hissed loudly as Shino swung it. Shino whipped the chain high and slammed it into the ground. The chains gave a humongous blast of flames that incinerated half of the puppets.

"Damn!" Sasori swore. He dispelled his remaining puppets and sent his other two puppets at Shikamaru and Kiba. He made two shadow clones of himself and had them direct his two prized puppets. Sasori himself made a hand seal and opened a compartment in his body that revealed two large wings. The wings flapped once and Sasori flew towards Shino.

Shikamaru sighed as the dragon flew towards him. He pulled back his bowstring and nocked an arrow on it. The arrow sped toward the dragon but the dragon swerved to dodge it. The dragon flew upwards and opened its mouth to reveal two tubes. The tubes glowed faintly before emitting two streams of fire. Shikamaru vanished in his shadow before the flames could hit him. He reappeared behind the dragon and sent three arrows at the dragon. When they landed at the dragon's neck, the arrows exploded. To Shikamaru's surprise, the dragon puppet was undamaged. The dragon spread its wings and faced Shikamaru. Shikamaru heard a click and ducked in time to dodge several senbons coming from the wings. Shikamaru rolled to the side and avoided another volley of senbons.

**"Ninpou: Shadow Spears!"** The dragon was impaled with ten spears from the ground. Shikamaru knew the spears wouldn't hold the dragon and vanished into the shadows.

Behind a rock, a shadow clone of Sasori was frantically manipulating the puppet. A large arrow stabbed in the back of the neck dispelled the clone. Behind the clone, Shikamaru panted as the dragon finally stopped moving.

"I fuckin' hate PUPPETS!" Kiba thought. He ducked a sword swing from the four-faced puppet and kicked it. The puppet backed away and opened its chest compartment to reveal several kunais. Kiba jumped in time to avoid the barrage of kunais and senbons. He flipped twice and gathered chakra to his throat.

**"Fuuton Hijutsu: Howling Fang!"**

"AAAAWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!"

Kiba howled loudly and blew blasts of chakra enforced shockwaves at the puppet. The puppet was blasted away and tumbled raggedly like a corpse through the air. The puppet never reached the ground as it was stopped by Akamaru's vicious twin slashes and cut into pieces similar to sashimi.

Sasori growled as the shadow clones relayed information that his two prized puppets were destroyed. The momentary distraction was all that Shino need to complete his jutsu.

**"Fuuton Hijutsu: Flaming Beetle Comet!"** Shino summoned a rare type of kikai in his bodily hives. These kikais were the Suicide Kikai. These large red bugs erupted from Shino's mouth and lit themselves on fire. They swarmed all over Sasori in an instant and began swallowing chakra as fast as they could. When the kikai's ate their full capacity, they exploded.

BOOM!

Shino covered his eyes as chunks of Sasori flew all around him and landed with large thuds around Shino. Shino dusted off some sawdust and turned to leave. He felt something splat against his head and held it in his hand. It was Sasori's ruined heart. Shino looked at it once said the only thing he could think of.

"Ew."

**"KOUTON: STEEL CLOUD!"** Gaara roared. He raised his arms and a dark cloud hovered over him and Kimera. Kimera charged Gaara but was beaten down by a hail of large black cannonballs. Kimera coughed blood as the balls changed forms and turned into a large black cylinder. Gaara waved his arms and the column slammed into Kimera's stomach like a battering ram

"Shit!" Kimera thought. He tried to get his arm to the ground to summon more of the undead but was stopped by a wave of iron sand grabbing his arm.

**"Iron Funeral!"** Gaara clenched his fist and crushed Kimera's right hand.

"Damnit! If I die, then you're coming with me!" Kimera screamed. He stretched his left hand and closed his hand around Gaara's head. Gaara tried to block it but the hand kept coming and clamped onto Gaara's eyes like a squid.

**"Doton: Rock Acid!"** Acid spurted from Kimera's hand, burning straight into Gaara's eyes.

"AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUURGH!" Gaara screamed. He grabbed the arm with both hands and ripped it off of his face. Iron sand surrounded the doomed Kimera as he struggled in its metallic grasp.

**"Kouton: Thousand Year Death Capsule!"** Gaara said. He waved his arms and smiled sadistically as he made the iron twist, bend, break, crush, and impale every part of Kimera's body over the course of five minutes. Gaara's iron kept Kimera's blood flowing and Gaara made sure that Kimera felt every second of it.

**"KOUTON: IMPERIAL DEATH!"**

Kimera died as the iron sand instantly compressed his body into a small orb of flesh, blood, and bone.

Naruto ducked as Oriduru's whip missed Naruto again. A vein on Oriduru's face bulged in fury as he flicked his wrist. The whip twisted into another direction and wrapped around Naruto. Naruto gasped as the whip tightened painfully around his midsection. Oriduru smiled in glee as he pulled tightly. The whip went taut and Naruto was sent flying and slammed into the ground. Naruto tried to regain his footing but Oriduru yanked the whip again.

**"Shit! Ninpou: Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Three clones appeared behind Oriduru. The clones grabbed Oriduru and forced Oriduru into a joint lock. Oriduru growled at the annoyance and quickly dispelled the clones. However, Naruto used the quick distraction to run behind Oriduru and send two kicks to his thighs. Oriduru cursed as his legs buckled from the pain. Naruto jumped back to avoid Oriduru's whip. Naruto quickly made two shadow clones and sent them at Oriduru. As the shadow clones distracted Oriduru, Naruto made several handseals.

**"Fuuton: Fuujin's Spear!"**

There was a loud boom as Naruto made a vacuum in the air. The vacuum was soon filled with air and skewered Oriduru in the chest. Oriduru coughed up blood and looked up at Naruto surprised. Naruto glared at Oriduru and grabbed Oriduru's head with his neck. A loud snap was heard when Naruto jerked his leg with a violent twist.

Naruto lay on the floor, dead tired. He weakly raised himself up and looked around to see the Sand shinobis chasing away the Akatsuki away. He chuckled weakly and turned around to see Gaara floating towards him on a platform of sand. Behind him, there was a cloud of sand carrying the others. Gaara smirked as he held out a hand for Naruto. Naruto gratefully accepted Gaara's hand. Gaara pulled Naruto up just as a Sand chuunin knelt at Gaara's feet.

"Kazekage-sama, we chased one group of the Akatsuki shinobis into a valley where your brother Kankuro ambushed them with an army of puppets," the chuunin reported. "The other group was chased by several jounins into a canyon where a giant flaming cat with two tails slaughtered them with gouts of fire. When we tried pursuing the cat, it disappeared."

"Don't worry about the cat. It's Yugito," Naruto interjected. Gaara shot him a look. Naruto mouthed jinchuuriki at Gaara. Gaara nodded and turned back to the chuunin.

"Find Baki and Kankuro. Tell them to try and find any survivors to interrogate. Also, carry any of the wounded to the hospital."

"Hai!" the chuunin barked. With a hand seal, the chuunin vanished in a swirl of sand. Naruto chuckled.

"Wow Gaara. You really changed things around here. The Konoha shinobis now are no match for the ninjas of the Sand."

Gaara shrugged. "It wasn't me really. Some old guy carrying a club twice the size of him began to spread training manuals and beating the crap out of many of our shinobis. Many of them took this as a challenge and trained themselves."

Naruto groaned and shook his head. "In any case, lets get back to Suna. We still have a marriage celebration to finish."

That night, Naruto sighed deeply as he thought about the celebration afterwards. He chuckled at some of the more memorable events that happened at the Kazekage's party.

First was the dancing where everyone got on the floor and danced. Naruto chuckled as he danced with Temari and Haku. Shino for once was not the DJ and danced with a girl. A kunoichi that specialized in bugs like Shino, except her bugs were mantis. Kiba and Akamaru managed to hook everyone into a congo line that went around the Kazekage tower three times before it broke up.

Then there was Shikamaru who sang karaoke. Surprisingly, Shikamaru had a voice that was comparable to a pro's. When asked why he didn't become a musician, Shikamaru's answer was "it's too troublesome".

After that, a feast with the best cuisine from Suna. There was also the best dry sake from Suna. Naruto drooled just from the taste of it. There was also sushi to Yugito's great delight and she nearly ate everything on the sushi buffet. Kiba was the same way at the meat buffet, eating every kind of meat available.

Naruto sighed deeply as he stared up at the clear desert sky, wondering what the next day will bring.

In Kirigakure, the Mizukage was standing on top a gigantic weeping willow. He glanced at the great forest where the full force of the Akatsuki was awaiting. He could see thousands of samurais and rogues along with hundreds of shinobis. He turned back and faced his army of five hundred shinobis. There were also two thousand men armed with katanas and Jin's new hand cannons.

Shikkou Kan breathed deeply and summoned a huge amount of chakra. He made over thirty hand seals before releasing his jutsu.

**"Ninpou: Fog of the Tortured Souls!"**

An unnaturally dark fog rolled out towards the Akatsuki camp. As the fog grew and darkened, screams of pain with a chorus of wails were heard. Bone chilling shrieks and cries accompanied by moans and begs came from within the fog.

Shikkou Kan waved his hand. Five hundred shinobis jumped into the tress. The men roared and charged into the fog, yelling blood-curdling war howls.

The battle Shikkou Kan was awaiting has finally come.

It was a battle that would echo in the ages and would spell the fate of all the people in the elemental countries.

* * *

**Omake: Wedding Night**

Naruto yawned as he and Haku staggered into their hotel room. Haku was already asleep while Naruto was half drunk. Naruto fumbled with the key and stumbled inside. He laid Haku on the bed and jumped on the bed herself. Naruto grabbed the pillow and closed his eyes ready to sleep.

"YES"

Naruto's eyes popped open when he heard that loud cry coming from the room next door. He closed his eyes hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"GAARA! GAARA! MORE!"

Naruto's eyes popped open and groaned. "Please no. Tell that isn't-"

"GAARA ^&*&^* &*()(*& &*&((*)(*(&^^$###$%##%%^&*%%!#$%^()($%&*&*()^$&*&*&*()^$*^)%^^&&*)^&*(^&(^&*%^&*%&*(^&*(^&!"

Naruto could not believe that you can curse that way or that a body can contort inside someone's butt that way.

* * *

**Omake 2: Hide the Sake!**

"One more Naruto!" Kiba cheered.

Naruto downed one more shot to the cheers of Kiba, Choji, and a drunken Shikamaru. Naruto laughed drunkenly as he waved the sake bottle around.

"Your turn Kiba! Seven shot sake streak!" Naruto yelled. Choji laid out seven shots in front of Kiba and Shikamaru filled the shot glasses to the brim. "Kanpai Kiba!"

"Kanpai!" everyone yelled as Kiba began drinking down the shots one by one.

"Ichi! Ni! San! Shi! Go! Roku!" Kiba almost puked the last shot but held it in. Kiba grabbed the last glass and drank it.

"NANA!" everyone yelled. "KANPAI!"

Kiba laughed drunkenly before dropping off the stool like a rock. Shikamaru and Shino picked Kiba up before tripping on their own feet. Naruto cackled loudly.

**BANG!**

Everyone turned to see Hinata, Ino, Kin, and Haku standing in the doorway with their arms crossed. Haku and Kin shook their head then went towards Naruto and yanked his ears.

"Itai!" Naruto yelped as Kin and Haku began pulling Naruto by the ears. Naruto was the lucky one as he was dragged out of the room by his two girlfriends. Everyone else was cowering in a corner while Ino was shrieking at them with all her might. Hinata was slapping Kiba repeatedly with the feared **"Jyuuken Slap" **technique.

Yes, it was a night none of the guys would forget.

Months later.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Ino asked. She, Hinata, Kin, and Haku were facing Naruto and his friends. The guys were hiding a bottle of sake from the girls.

"Shit, HIDE THE SAKE!" Naruto whispered.


	35. I'm sorry but I had to

Hey Guys

I know you enjoyed this story but looking back on the story itself, I realize that I made Naruto way too powerful and killed off too many of the aspects of the Naruto universe that were actually pretty good. So I decided to rewrite the whole thing from scratch since I have so much free time on my hands. Hopefully this version will be better.

Please Review.

And thank you

Oso1991


End file.
